Growing Up Feral
by Canucklehead Cowgirl
Summary: Continuation of the 906! - We pick up around 10 years after Family Feral Affairs ends. The Howlett kids are enrolled at the school and Logan and K find themselves trying to balance their life together with raising their now older children as all have now entered the Institute as students. Not a stand alone. Violence, triggers, action, some teen drama. DUE FOR MAINTENANCE JAN 2016
1. Daily Grind

Every year was the same. Same excited voices, same nervous looks – only the faces themselves were different. It had been 3 years since Logan and K's oldest daughter, Abbey, had started to attend full time at Xaviers, living in the dorms with her friends, proving herself to be one of the brightest students those hallowed halls had seen since the original X-Men first kicked off the proud traditions of the Institute. It was the first year she'd talked her parents into just backing off entirely, not only on her, but for her younger siblings too. All of them would be in the dorms for the first time, and to their shock, their parents seemed to be fine with it, moving out of the little apartment-like suite that the kids had all but grown up in, and back to what was once their old room at the far end of the teachers' wing, far removed from the rest of the staff by at least one vacant room between them and the next staff member.

For years, the Professor and Jean had been pushing for K and Logan to get more involved with the recruitment of young mutants – talking to parents and guardians rather than simply picking up the wayward kids that were on the run, but it wasn't an easy sell. Neither had changed much over the years and both felt that recruitment was a job best left to the Summers as long as they were able.

The old 'pick up' runs had become a true rarity since science had proven that most, if not all babies born now were mutants or carried the gene thanks to the accidental discovery Dr. Banner had made while trying to find the right genetic marker to reverse his gamma mutation. The government had scrapped the once popular sentinel program and now had programs in their infancy to help people to gain better control of their abilities. The school itself had quickly become the gold standard of mutant education, though they still kept to their roots, finding those that would not likely have help at all and attempting to turn their life around for the better.

Recently, the Howlett couple found themselves breaking up military bio weapons programs when they weren't recruiting for the Institute or teaching. The old Weapon X program was long gone, but hundreds of copy cats had popped up in their place around the globe using bits and pieces of research that had long been abandoned by a certain Dr. Essex. Luckily for Logan and K, they weren't the only ones working hard to destroy these rampant start ups. Nearly every past weapon still alive was making an effort, and it seemed as if that threat was slowly ebbing.

New students were coming in and K had put the resident students of Xaviers to work helping them to get settled in and find their rooms. She was just about to take a small family up to see their son's dorm when her com went off.

_Darlin', we gotta get rollin'. Urgent call._ Logan's voice rasped out in her ear. She hastily called over Abbey and asked her to take care of them while she got to work. Abbey of course, agreed quickly, very used to her parents disappearing for what sometimes added up to weeks at a time, often times coming home bloodied and battered. K rushed to get changed, boots in her hand, intending to put them on in the jet to save five minutes. When she rushed into the hangar, Logan was waiting and looking grim.

"Where are we goin'?" she asked as he led the way.

"Emergency pick up. Got a kid in trouble in Montana. Charlie says he got lynched," he replied. She nodded and they rushed off. Regardless of the science, there were still small pockets of fanatic anti-mutant communities that would go after someone that had shown their talents a little too openly.

"Do we know his abilities?" K asked as they boarded the jet. Logan nodded.

"Yep. Give ya three guesses as to why we're goin' instead a Scooter and 'Ro."

"Feral?" Logan nodded.

"Most likely."

* * *

><p>The flight was quick, and on finding the boy in trouble in the woods, bloodied and shaking, Logan started to growl. K stopped dead in her tracks. Even for a run to get a possible feral, this was not normal.<p>

"What's your name, boy?" he half snarled as his hands balled into fists. __What the hell? __K thought to herself. This was NOT how Logan helped kids. She froze in her tracks and gasped when the young man looked up at her. Those features were absolutely unmistakable.

"Tyler," he replied, his voice shaking. "Tyler Creed."

* * *

><p>Abbey was having tea with Charles when her parents returned with the young man Charles had sent them to find. She'd gotten a headache from the noise of the new kids in the game room and was distressed to find that the library was equally as noisy, so she'd done what she always did and sought solace with her favorite 'Uncle'. She never could understand how irritated her parents were around all the kids at the school until her abilities kicked in fully. She hated crowds now. The sounds, smells and just ambient feel of them made her feel as if a weight was on her shoulders pressing her into the ground.<p>

"Logan – how did it go? Did you find him?" Charles asked as Abbey's father came stalking through the office like a bull in a china shop.

"Yeah, we found him alright. K's got him in the lab with Hank running some blood tests," he growled out. Abbey's eyebrows drew together as her father talked. He rarely got this irritated without a good reason. He hadn't even gotten mad six months ago when they went on an extraction run and he came back on a stretcher, the scared kid in question having blasted away a fair bit of his leg. In fact, the last time he'd gotten this ticked off about a new student was when her mother's old friend had enrolled his son, Victor to the school last year.

"Don't need to run the tests though, Chuck. The whole damn family stinks like that," Logan growled out. Abbey nodded her head once in understanding as she looked at her tea cup. A Creed. They'd found another Creed – or a relative of one close enough to smell like that monster that liked to occasionally pop up and try to murder her father or do horrible things to her mother. She had vague flashes in her memory of his smiling snarling face standing over her father's mangled body before he'd moved on to beat on her mother savagely. He'd finished on K and was stalking toward Abbey and her siblings when Uncle Scott arrived and blasted him backwards. She had no doubt that she'd have been in really bad shape had Scott not been there.

"We can't turn our back on him simply for his parentage, Logan."  
>"No, and the fact that he don't know his father is the kids' one lucky break. Spittin' goddamned image of that sonofabitch." He turned to his daughter suddenly. "You keep away from this kid. He's trouble walkin'." Abby agreed quickly – she'd learned long ago that her father was far too stubborn to fight with, and more often than not, he was right. It was a rotten combination for a teenaged girl to try to go against, and so far, she'd realized that the only person that ever came off badly when he laid down a 'suggestion' like that was the one that disagreed with him – her mother being the only exception to the rule – possibly since she was every bit as stubborn as him or more so. Within a few minutes, there was a quiet knock on the door and her mother and a tall muscular blonde boy walked in.<p>

"Charles," K said evenly, though Abbey could see she was concerned. "This is Tyler." Charles welcomed the boy as K motioned for Abbey to leave with her. She ducked her head, averting her eyes to her mother as she tried to skirt past the boy, his eyes locked on her as she passed. Only Abbey missed noting that she was the focus of his attention. Both her parents and Charles watched him warily, and Logan did all he could to stash the growl that had threatened to erupt from his lips.

* * *

><p>"Dad says he's a Creed," Abbey said to her mother, her voice low as they navigated their way out of the mansion and toward the barn. She waited for K's confirmation.<p>

"Sweetie, I don't know what to think about this kid. Your dad would be happy to see him gone, but Tyler's never known his father. He actually seems like he's a good kid," K said, pausing just a moment before whipping toward her in hushed tones "Don't you dare tell your father I said that either." Abbey found herself laughing nervously.

It was normal for her parents to pick on each other, but the gravity of a Creed around was something that she knew was serious – and they almost always agreed on things that were serious, and they _always_ agreed on anything involving a Creed.

"You remember Charles' psychology class last year, right?" K asked her after they pulled out their horses and had them in cross ties. Abbey nodded. "Nature vs. nurture ring a bell?" Again, Abbey nodded. "Well, we get to see first hand which is right. If nurture overrules nature, then Tyler will be a fine upstanding citizen, but," she made a point to look her daughter in the eyes "if nature is a more determining factor, this kid is straight up bad news." Abbey thought about it for a few moments, not saying anything until they were on the trail, the two of them riding side by side.

"Which do you think wins?" Abbey asked, nervous at how her mother would answer. K looked thoughtful as she decided the best answer.

"I think it's both."

"Are you thinking of Akihiro?" Abbey asked. Her brother had been a source of contention in their lives. K had tried to keep communication open, but he'd just ignore most of her attempts, only to suddenly run into her somewhere public, always when Logan was nowhere near her.

"Yes. I think he would have been a very different person had he been raised by people that loved and nurtured him," K replied. Abbey had to agree – she knew her father felt the same way. "But Victor Creed is a different story entirely." K continued. "He had parents that loved him and he mangled his little sister for fun and killed his brother over a piece of pie." Abbey looked at her wide eyed. She'd never heard her parents say anything about him more than the fact that he was a monster. "That kind of sociopath is born, not raised." Abbey nodded slowly, understanding now what her father's concerns were. Daken was tortured as a child, groomed to be unpredictable and psychotic. Creed was just born that way.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the resident feral couple was tangled up, sweaty and wrapped up in each other as the breeze lifted the curtains from their open window, gently running through K's hair as she rested her head on Logan's shoulder, his hand drawing lazy designs on her side as he thought. Neither had wanted to discuss the new boy. K knew when she finally saw him half cleaned up exactly who he was.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts, sweetheart?" Logan rumbled out low suddenly. She knew what he wanted to know and she was careful about how she worded her answer.

"It's not his fault who his dad is," she said quietly. "More of a sperm donor, really." He knew it, but he still didn't like the kid.

"Too bad we don't know who his mother is," he growled out, irritation growing as he thought about what kind of woman would sleep with him on purpose, grasping for another reason to dislike the boy. K let out a deep breath and braced herself for the backlash that was to follow what was about to come out of her mouth.

"About that," she said quietly. Logan picked up his head as he tried to see his wife's face. "We __do __know who his mother is. I called her this afternoon when you were with Charles and Tyler after Abbey and I got back from our ride." He sat up quickly, forcing K to do the same, clutching the sheet to cover her breasts.

"Who the hell is it?" he asked, looking like he was ready for a fight, angry that she'd kept it to herself all afternoon.

"Think about it, love. He's a little bit older than Abbey. We __helped __his mother – do you remember Daisy?" K asked him, her face sad. "When she left here, she was already pregnant with him. She said she was getting an abortion. I guess she changed her mind." Logan's shoulders fell. Yeah. He remembered Daisy. She was a pretty little thing and she'd taken a beating from Creed that left her blind in one eye. If it hadn't been for K, she'd have died out in the desert like her friend did.

"Goddamnit," he mumbled. Now he felt sorry for the kid. Or he would if he hadn't been eyeballin' Abbey. Shit. He scrubbed his face and looked up at his wife – still as picture perfect in the moonlight as she was when he brought her into his room for the first time. He needed a distraction and his favorite one was right here.

"C'mere, sexy," he told her, pulling her closer by her wrists. "I need you to do something to me to take my mind off this shit." She smiled as she climbed over him, pinning his wrists above him, kissing the thoughts out of his head.

* * *

><p>When classes started, Abbey got a rude awakening on how easy class was going to be with her parents. Like every kid there, combat was quickly the worst class on her list. She hadn't taken it in previous years simply because she was too young, and frankly, her father had been teaching her martial arts since she was old enough to walk.<p>

This year, she'd have to face her father like everyone else, and to her shock, he didn't take it easy on her. She was rattled when class ended. She knew he was strong – she'd seen him fighting and working out, and in the danger room a few times, but this was just brutal. He'd had her stay behind after her first class.

"You alright, punkin'?" he asked once the last of the students had left, looking truly concerned as he brushed the hair out of her face. She was near tears, but she nodded, unable to speak – sure she'd break down crying if she opened her mouth.

"No you're not," he growled out before pulling her into a bear hug. "I can't take it easy on you, sweetie. You gotta know how to fight just as well or better'n the rest. This whole feral thing is going to be a problem sooner or later," he told her, kissing her on the top of the head as she buried her face in his chest, nodding. He gave her a few minutes to gather herself before straightening up.

She was horrified when Uncle Hank had sat down with her and her parents explaining the problems of being a female feral to her, her mother confirming everything Hank said was mortifying. To think men outside of her father looked at her mother like __that__.

"Thanks, dad," she said quietly. "I know – Uncle Scott said it was going to be hard this year. I'll try harder." He looked sad as he cradled her face, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You still don't know all that we do around here, and this year is going to be an eye opener. We've tried to protect ya from it a bit. Maybe we did too good a job," he said, finally getting a smile from her.  
>"I watch the news, Dad. I know what you guys do. You just make it look easy," she said, earning her another hug from her gruff father.<p>

"Well, go on, better get to class. 'Ro'll have a fit if you're late," he told her as he sent her off. He sighed heavily as he watched his daughter slip down the hall, nearly as silent as her mother. At least he didn't have to teach her to be sneaky. She had good instincts, but he suspected that she simply didn't want to hit her father like she needed to. He thought it over as he made his way upstairs, finding his wife and Kurt in the kitchen having coffee together. He leaned into her and gave her a quick kiss, stealing her mug to refill it.

"Are you two ever going to drop ze newlyveds routine?" Kurt asked. "It's a bit vearing on zose of us unattached."

"I don't plan on it, Elf," Logan growled out as he started his return to his wife, his old friend smiling at him as he did so. "Gotta love her like someone's workin' twenty four hours a day to take her away from me." K blushed brightly at his words before he leaned into her for another steamy kiss. They'd always been fairly affectionate together, but over the past month or so it had begun to ratchet up to nearly the same proportions they were at right after they were married. The prevailing theory being that they were in their old room – away from the kids. Their children more or less ignored it – having seen their parents worshiping each other in this manner for years.

The truth was, at one point, there were several groups of people doing just that – working around the clock to take her from him and vice versa. The only thing that had eased it was the simple fact that they were shutting down the programs that had one or both of them in their targets. It hadn't been easy. They had to have alliances at one point or another with damn near every criminal mutant out there. The one glaring exception was Creed. Both had refused to work with him right down the line, even on the rare occasions that he would have been the absolute perfect fit for the job. When Kurt left to teach his drama class, Logan led his wife down the hall to his office, locking the door behind him.

"We got a date, lover?" K asked as she took a seat on his desk. He nodded solemnly when he turned back to face her, sliding up to her and pulling her legs around his waist as he leaned into her for a kiss.

"Yeah. We leave right after your lesson gets out. Gonna meet up with Jubilee, Bobby, and Parker for this one." His tone was a little more gruff nowadays when he mentioned Jubilee and Bobby. The pair of pranksters had started a relationship on the sly when she went off to grad school, and now it was way more serious than Logan was willing to accept.

"Where are we going?" K asked, no longer reading any of the intel as it came in. It was almost always the same stuff, and the role she played was always the same.

"Gotta go back to Madripoor," he replied. Her heart sunk a little. Nothing good ever happened when they went there. Particularly since control of the island was now up in the air after Viper's mysterious and bloody sudden demise.


	2. Madripoor

Thanks for the review, Retrokill & KJAX - I'm going to try to be better with my thanks to the generous folks that choose to review this story. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but if it keeps flowing like it has, it will be sooner rather than later. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Logan and his wife weren't on the ground long before they made their way to see Tyger Tyger. He didn't know for sure who was running the show in Madripoor right now, but she sure would. He'd donned his old alias along with his eye patch, which K found amusing still after all these years. Everyone knew who he was. It seemed however that it was more for his own mind set than anything else. The plan was to meet up with Parker, Jubilee, and Bobby at the Princess Bar before proceeding. Logan was wary, keeping a sharp eye on his surroundings, but found himself smirking at his wife. She'd done as he'd asked for once and was dressed up appropriately in a more formal looking dress and heels, her hair swept up as she took his tuxedo-ed arm. To him it was worth makin' a trip to the dirty little island with her just to make her wear a dress.<p>

The bar was packed when they got there, though one look at old Patch had the bouncer moving the velvet rope quickly, radioing for the wait staff to have his table ready NOW.

"Scratch the table, kid. I'm here to see Tyger." Logan growled out, the bouncer amending his request quickly. It was always entertaining with him when they came here. Tyger had a profound respect for K after their first meeting, and was highly entertained when Logan showed up with her on his arm a few years later, decked out much as she was now, looking the part of high class arm candy for Patch.

"It's been a while, Patch." Tyger said with a grin. "I see you don't need any companionship tonight." Logan chuckled a little.

"Girl, I haven't needed any companionship from anyone but her for quite a while." he told her as he pulled a chair out for K.

"I suppose this is about those that would like to run the island? By rights, you should have been here a month ago to claim your empire from the Green Lady's death." she told him as her private staff brought out drinks.

"Not interested in running things here. I thought _you'd_ have your hand in that cookie jar, darlin'. More interested in who it is that's tryin' to use mutants with blasting abilities. You got a lead on that for me?"

"Your presence will be enough to suggest otherwise - your arrival was not as stealthy as you thought. The hand has of course, been involved for years in such matters, but I am guessing you mean the new players." Tyger said with a drawl. Logan just waited, not amused at the moment by her formalities.

"I'm surprised you hadn't guessed it yourself by now." Tyger said as she swirled her drink in the glass. "It's Hydra, of course."

"Of course it is." Logan said with a dead tone. This basically meant their trip was for nothing. Even with the help of Jubilee, Iceman and Spiderman the five of them wasn't nearly enough to take on Hydra and the Hand on their home turf. For the second time in the past few months, Logan wished he'd stayed on with the Avengers. Hell, the ink probably wasn't even dry on his formal resignation.

"Thanks, Tyger. Take care of yourself. If you're a blip on their radar, they'll be gunnin' for you too. We're lookin' for a couple of friends here tonight too -"

"Your old sidekick and her suitor, along with a third wheel, correct?" Tyger asked, cutting across him. "They're at my private table waiting for you. I hope you won't take offense that I already pulled them aside for you." she said smirking. "You should be aware, there is a rather large bounty on your head, Patch. I'm not sure who's behind it, but the buzz has been that your smoking corpse will fetch a hefty fee." Logan shook his head as he stood.

"When hasn't that been the case?" he joked before he thanked her again and kissed her hand as he and K took their leave of Tyger's perch overlooking the floor filled with tourists and criminals on their way to their friends.

When they stepped around the rice paper screen to where the trio was seated, Jubilee grinned, jumping up to hug her favorite big 'brother'. They sat to discuss what the plan was, now that they knew they were certainly seriously outnumbered.

"Petey, call in Stark – let the Avengers know what the story is. If they want my help, I'll show, but I'm not stupid enough to take on Hydra and the Hand on my own." Logan said, Peter nodding his head in agreement.

"Consider it done, _Patch_." Peter said with a silly grin. He always thought it was funny that Logan actually believed at one time that an eye patch was a suitable disguise. Logan gave him a dry look, opening his mouth to say something in response when a commotion rose up from the other side of the screen. Instinctively, Logan pushed K toward their friends at the table and began to move toward the din when a loud explosion accompanied a bright flash just to Logan's left. All in the room covered their eyes and tried to gather their bearings. There were screams erupting from the main hall, and they felt something heavy hit the floor. K reached out toward her husband, finding nothing but air as she blindly searched. She forced her eyes open, the room looking far too dark, willing her eyes to adjust faster, only to find Logan on the ground, his clothes burned off half his torso, and gasping for a breath, which was surely a hard endeavor seeing as many of the bones in his torso were shining up brightly at her and his neck was bleeding profusely. Her mouth dropped as she fell to her knees at his side. Logan was gasping for air as he prayed he'd heal. Peter was next to the couple in a moment, assessing him as he started to black out, K tore her glove off and pressed her hands to his neck in an attempt to ebb the bleeding there as he stared up to her. She could hardly see for the tears in her eyes when Peter grabbed her shoulder.

"Keep him breathing – whatever you do, keep. Him. Breathing." Pete said to her seriously as he called out for Tyger looking for supplies to try to stop the bleeding as all hell broke loose in the main hall of the bar.

K was frantic. He'd been injured over the years and she'd been there, generally the one doing all possible to patch him up, occasionally using herself as a shield for Hank when he was reacting particularly stabby. But this – she wasn't prepared for anything of this magnitude. The notion of him being injured wasn't even in her mind and now he was hurt worse than she could remember. Unable to stop herself, her eyes wandered to his torso – the left side of him was nothing but shining adamantium bones, burnt flesh and fried organs that met what they hoped was healthy skin and tissues on the other side of his body, still covered in the remains of his clothing.

He was gasping in a manner that was painful to hear – a slight rattle that K tried to will away for him. His eyes were unfocused and he was shaking. Even so, his continued raspy breaths had their friends hoping that the right half of his torso was intact. It was clear he was in shock – from loss of blood, severe pain or both more than likely.

Jubilee, normally cool and collected in situations like this was frozen. She couldn't believe it. He wasn't responding to K's efforts to draw his attention as K focused hard, trying to give him something to lock onto – anything to show he was there and that he could understand them. K finally got a grip on herself, ignoring the tears in her eyes she leaned over him so that he was nearly forced to look at her, his eyes finally finding hers as she begged him to stay with her.

"You can't die like this, love. Not in some shitty bar in the middle of nowhere. You're not allowed – do you hear me? DO NOT DIE." There was conviction in her voice and had they a telepath on the mission, or K been able to focus enough to utilize the bond, they'd have caught the little chuckle that Logan tried to emit, but couldn't as K felt the air move under her hands as he tried to suck in a breath. "You have to obey me on this one, Logan – I'll take it personally if you don't." she told him as she kept steady pressure on his neck. In a small part of his brain it was pretty funny. Over the years he'd forced his will on her to comply to silly things – 'dance with me', 'wear a goddamned dress for once', or his favorite, 'Kiss me, NOW.', and here she was, finally trying to use that same advantage on him by telling him he wasn't allowed to die. The woman knew how to wait and use it when it was important. He hoped it would work and he wouldn't disappoint her.

His shaking hand landed on her knee, though it was all he could do to focus enough to squeeze her leg. She looked at his hand then back to his eyes.

"Good. You stay with me and I promise I'll make it worth your time. I'll give you anything you want, love. I swear it, just - please -" He gave the tiniest bit of a smile with that – she was using his own promise he liked to throw at her when she was having a hard time.

Peter showed up moments later with some medical supplies, Tyger and her guards at the ready, protecting them as best they were capable when Tyger realized that although Logan had been hit by whatever hellacious attack that was, two of her personal guards that had been standing guard at the room were more or less vaporized – a stump of a charred leg with the shoe attached and the suit leg covering it the only indication that one of them had even stood there. Part of the second man's arm lay not far from it. She didn't bother to say anything to the group with him. Now was not the time.

"He needs blood – you're the same type, right?" he said to K as he readied the supplies. Logan was pale and fading out of consciousness. She just nodded and rearranged how she was sitting so he could access her arm and hook her directly to him. How many times had they done this before – one way or another? It was an odd sensation, his flesh moving beneath her hands, but she was glad to feel it. She plucked up the courage to look at his torso again, the charred bits being pushed away as new tissue formed itself, his skin starting to very slowly pull across the less damaged areas. Her eyes froze as she watched his heart beat within the metal cage that was his ribs. No one should see something like that.

…...

Abbey had given up trying to study in the library. There were far too many people in there, and although they were much quieter now than when classes had just started, they still were making too much noise for her sensitive ears. She started to head to Charles' office, but hadn't gotten there yet when Scott and Hank rushed past her. She flattened herself to the wall as they passed her, clearly on their way to the lower levels. She had a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach as she guessed that they were likely off to give assistance to her parents – more likely than not, one of them was severely injured for Hank to be going along. Suddenly she didn't feel much like studying. She was almost past the office on her way up to the dorms when Charles called her in.

"Abbey, you know you're welcome to my office anytime." he told her. She nodded her head, dropping her backpack at her feet.

"I know, but mom probably got hurt again and I just get a little sick to my stomach until I know she's alright." Abbey confessed. Charles' smile fell from his face.

"I can assure you your mother is fine, Abbey." he said seriously. It was a torturous thing for Charles – to watch her expression change from worry to horror. She'd been told her father had been disemboweled, burnt, electrocuted and half drowned after being shot to hell and back and refused medical help. If he needed help …

"I think he'll be fine, Abbey – in time. I won't lie to you though – he is indeed in rough shape." She numbly walked over to the chair nearest him and curled up, her knees to her chest as she stared at the bookshelf across the room. _Dad can't be hurt. Not that badly. Please?_

…...

When K's eyes floated back to Logan's, he was having trouble keeping them open, his body forcing him to shut down. She tried to reach out to him mentally, but had to pull back as all that was going on in his mind was pain and panic. She steeled herself and leaned forward again, whispering to him with her lips brushing his ear that she loved him, reminding him he had to follow her command to live.

"Please. I need you." she whispered.

She never took her hands off him, even as he slept. Bobby and Peter moved him onto a stretcher and Tyger took them to a room above the bar – a safer place for him to try to recover while they waited for their back up to show. The whole while, K refused to stop the blood transfusion, laying down next to him on the bed, her hand entwined with his as she only requested lots of water.

"You can't just give him all you have, K. You want to die with him?" Peter argued, leaning over her in an attempt to remove the needle in her arm, logic telling him he may have to wait until she passed out to unhook the transfusion kit seconds after she popped a fist full of claws under his nose.

"Yes I can – he'd do it for me." she argued. "Besides, I'm drinking water – that will help me make more. I can be his own private little blood bank if I do this right."

"He needs some nutrition to heal." Jubilee said, her arms wrapped around herself as she watched him continue to bleed on the bed.

"How do we do that, Jubes? How do we get it into him? He's gotta get it through the blood. There's no other way right now." K said, the tears still slowly slipping down her cheeks as she laid next to him, whispering to his unconscious form every spare second she had, stroking his hair, kissing his face – any thing to try to keep him in the land of the living while following Jubes' direction to eat while her body tried to play catch up on blood production.

It was a double edged sword, her lying next to him. It was simply easy for the transfusion, for one, she refused to let go of him for another, but also, she was getting woozy and didn't want to admit it to the rest of the team in attendance. Peter kept putting pressure where he could and changing and re-changing the bandages. 4 sets in three hours. He was slowing down the blood loss anyhow, though K was looking pale as she chugged water and wolfed down anything in front of her.

"How's he lookin' web head?" K asked as he changed another set of bloodied bandages.

"He's improving – but man, is it ever _slow_ for him. Hank should be here any time, and Stark is already here. He's on his way up now." Peter told her. His watchful eye had noticed K's color slipping, but knew she wouldn't take kindly to any suggestion to stop.

…...

Charles had left Abbey to her thoughts in his office, completely out of encouraging words for her. He didn't know Logan's condition, so he couldn't speculate. She'd finally decided to buck up and do some work, setting up her books on the edge of Charles' desk. She was in there less than an hour, working, when Tyler came in looking for the professor.

"I was told to come here for my schedule." Tyler said, as he made his way to the chair in front of Charles' desk.

"Xavier will be back soon. I think you need to talk to Mr. Summers for your schedule though. He'll be back in a few hours. " she told him, her voice fading off toward the end of the sentence, her father's well being weighing heavily on her. She was barely looking up from her book when she realized he was staring at her. "You got a problem, kid?" she asked, her eyebrow cocked nearly identical to her father. He blushed and looked at his folded hands instead. It was a laughable statement. She was younger and shorter than him by a good margin.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." he said quietly. She narrowed her eyes at him, assessing him a moment before deciding to pack up and go, her father's warning about him echoing in her head. "Really, I'm sorry – don't leave." he said, looking lost as she stood. "Everyone here acts like I've got a bomb in me ready to go off and they don't want to be too close to the splatter zone." she had to laugh.

"That's good. Creative. I usually hear things like 'radioactive' or 'smell really bad'. No one's said a bomb. Nice mental picture." she said with a smirk. "But I do have to go." she told him, turning to the bookshelf behind her and pulling one off the shelf. "Here, read while you wait. Passes the time." he tilted his head at her choice for him.

"'_The Son of the Wolf'_?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"It's a good book. Jack London was a talented man." she replied, leaving him in the office alone as she tried to honor her father's wishes to keep away from Tyler Creed.

…...

"I think you broke him." Stark said as his sensors finished the scan on Logan.

"You're really not funny right now." K said seriously.

"No, I know – it's just that he's not healing on his own. The progress that's happening now is from your blood, not his. He's just not making much progress." Tony said seriously. "He's gotta pick up his healing or this is it, honey." her hand instinctively curled tighter around her husband's as dread set in.

"What I am finding though, is that there is something foreign in his system that's stopping the healing. It's not carbonadium. I would have caught that. It's something totally new. Some kind of chemical compound. Your best bet is to figure out who threw the bomb." That's all the fuel that their companions needed, they were already going through the surveillance that Tyger had provided them. K rearranged herself closer to Logan, her lips near his ear as she whispered to him, crying softly to herself. Hank didn't even bother asking her to disengage herself from him when it was time to move him to the jet. He felt the gravity of the situation even before he checked the damage the bandages hid. It was simple. Even if he could regrow the massive missing section of his body, if he didn't do it quick enough, he'd likely become septic or succumb to shock before he could fix himself. K murmuring in his ear, kissing and caressing his face was more likely than not a positive, grounding him to her. When K was passed out, he attached an IV to her hand to hydrate her better and a second IV of blood to his neck before covering them with a light blanket, Logan's hands were feeling terribly cold.

Cyclops and Stark went over the blast area, picking up any debris that hadn't entirely incinerated in the explosion. They _were_ going to figure out what was going on.


	3. Fall Out

KJAX - Thanks for the review, my dear. Yep. *le sigh* it's K's turn to deal a bit. Long overdue, really. As always, thanks so much for your kind words! I love your reviews.

* * *

><p>"Got it!" Peter shouted out on the jet as they prepared to leave the small island nation of Madripoor. "Found the dirty rotten lowlife that blew up the bar." He was laser focused as he pulled up the screen for all to see – all of them gathering around him except for K who refused to leave Logan's side. She picked her head up from his good shoulder, looking toward the screen to see that there was no bomb. It was a mutant. Likely one of the mutants they were trying to help from the weapons program Hydra was running.<p>

"Look at the air – it's shimmering around the wave or pulse or whatever it is." Peter pointed out. "Looks like it's some kind of subatomic explosion." he looked up at Stark over his shoulder. "Did anyone think to check radiation levels after the blast?" Stark and Cyclops shared a look as they shook their head. Hank simply rummaged in one of his storage spaces in the blackbird to pull out a Geiger counter, rushing over to Logan to see if it was indeed an issue. He shook his head as the device went wild.

"Everyone off the jet." Hank said. "Mr. Stark – we're going to need radiation suits. This would certainly explain why he's having trouble healing. K, you'll have to leave-"

"No. I'll heal just fine. You go, get your suits and then come talk to me. I'm _not_ leaving him." she said seriously. "_GO._ Decontaminate and come back."

"But with this level of radiation, your healing will suffer soon too. You can't help him if you're incapacitated." Hank argued.

"No, Henry. I can't help him if he's dead." K said coldly. Her voice had a vicious edge to it. Whoever sent this … person after Logan knew, or guessed that the radiation would slow or negate his healing. That or they'd hoped to simply vaporize him. It could go either way, really.

…...

When Abbey left Charles' office, she opted to head down to the barn. Like her mother, riding seemed to help her center herself, and seeing as she'd grown up there and proven herself to be a good little hand on a horse, she didn't have to get permission before she rode. She chose to take out a little fjord that her mother had managed to procure for her when Abbey was still small. He was a very kind little horse, easy to ride and he and Abbey got along splendidly. She talked to him as she brushed him out – a little habit she'd developed as a child- talking to the horses to clear her mind. When she was done, she rode out through the running trails in the woods. She was halfway back to the barn when she saw her little brother, who was just staring at the lake.

"Jimmy- what are you doing?" Abbey asked. He turned to look at her – his serious expression was becoming more and more like their father every day.

"Thinkin'." was his short reply.

"Where's Rose?" she asked as the horse dropped his head, stealing a snack while the teens talked.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not her keeper. She was with Mike a little while ago." So, now it was out. Mike and James were best friends – they all grew up together, but lately, Mike was spending more and more time with Rose. She insisted they were just friends, but Abbey wasn't buying it. All the focus her parents had warning her on 'the dangers of being a feral woman' and here they were missing out on little non-feral Rosie and her boyfriend. She wondered if it was worth busting them out.

"Maybe you should tell Dad." Abbey said with a grin that James returned.

"You know when they're due back?" he asked. Abbey's grin slipped off her face.

"No. Hank left with Scott. Dad's hurt." she told him. His face fell much the same as hers had when she found out. He bit his lip and stared at his feet for a moment.

"I'm gonna go stack that hay." he said quietly, turning toward the barn. Like their father, he tended to cover his emotions with work. A few hundred bales of hay that needed restacking sounded like just the distraction he needed.

…...

K had spent a very strained hour alone with her husband, speaking to him low while no one was around. When the time came to change his bandages, it was a bit of a trick, seeing as they were connected via the field transfusion kit still. She braced herself for the worst, but ended up letting out a deep breath with much of her tensions when she removed the bandages. She could no longer see any shining metal looking up at her – the muscles were slowly knitting themselves together, and the bleeding was much much slower than before – mostly just where the vessels were still partly torn or exposed near the skin. She'd more or less just finished up when Hank returned in a protective suit that Stark had flown in from Japan.

"How does he look?" he asked, watching her warily. She was sitting up now, one hand stroking his hair while the other held his hand.

"Much better. At least, much better than when I saw last." she replied. She looked incredibly tired as Hank came near with the Geiger counter again, scanning him from head to toe and repeating the process with her.

"It's still centered at the wound site. We should try to decontaminate him. I believe the particles are simply moving as new tissue replaces the old. But the effects of it simply being on him is still slowing him down. Your rate of replenishment has been dropping too, my dear." Hank said. She nodded, relieved that there seemed to be some forward progress on Logan's part. He stepped toward the door to the jet where Stark and Scott were bringing in a lead blanket to try to contain the radiation that Logan was emitting. The rest of them boarded in protective suits right after while Hank checked the level of containment again, finally nodding.

"I have a facility near Tokyo we can take him to." Stark suggested. Ten minutes later they were airborne and Hank was again suggesting to K that it might be time to stop the transfusion.

"We can always start it right back up if he starts to have problems again." he promised. K stared at her husband, the corners of her mouth tightened as she watched him sleep, finally allowing him to remove the needle from her arm as the engines fired up.

…...

Abbey was brushing out the fjord, talking to him when she suddenly felt as if she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder, and found she wasn't entirely shocked to see Tyler leaning in the open door of the barn, watching her.

"Is this going to be a habit of yours? Watching me?" she asked – she'd inherited a distinct lack of subtly from both her parents. Tyler bit his lip as he looked to the ground.

"I thought you were talking to someone, I didn't want to interrupt. When I saw it was a horse, I just thought it was cute." he replied. She considered him while she unhooked the horse from the ties, occasionally glancing at him, finally deciding to ignore him as she led her horse out to pasture. Tyler wasted little time following her out of the barn. As she latched the gate he stepped up closely behind her.

"You ever hear about a concept called 'personal space'?" she asked before turning to face him.

"Yeah. Never thought it was worth much." he replied with a little smile.

"Why are you following me?"

"You're pretty." he told her as he leaned against the fence, his hand resting on the post behind her shoulder, and far too close for her comfort. "I like you."

"Well – stop." she replied shortly, slipping under his arm as she hurried away from him. Tyler watched her go with a small grin.

…...

Decontaminating Logan was a trick. His weight hampered their efforts. It took Peter, Bobby and Scott to carry him into the decontamination showers all of them wearing protective suits as he was still emitting some questionable levels of radiation. K charged in still wearing her bloodstained dress and heels, totally unprotected to scrub him down head to toe– being very gentle for the area that was not yet covered in fresh skin and irrigating his wounds as Hank directed her from outside of the showers. When they were finished with him, they carefully carried him out to a fresh stretcher where Hank confirmed that whatever radioactive material that was on him before was now gone. The proof showing as the tattered flesh didn't look quite so raw and blackened already. Before she could step out behind them, Tony stopped her.

"You can't come out until you're decontaminated too, Missy." Tony said, looking serious as he took the Geiger counter from Hank and waved it up and down in front of her.

"Very funny, Tony. Get outta my way, I'm not stripping for you." K replied, tired and worn out from the events of the past day and a half.

"Yes you are." Hank cut in. "He's right. You need to wash off whatever is clinging to you and dispose of that dress immediately. I won't let you near your husband again until you do." She stared between the two scientists a moment before looking to Peter, who nodded.

"They're right." Pete answered to her unspoken question. She narrowed her eyes at him and kicked her heels off to the far corner of the stall before stripping down – Tony grinning at her as she did so.

"Shut up, Stark." she said before turning her face into the water and beginning the process on herself that Hank had directed her to do to Logan.

"Just enjoying the perks." he replied as K turned to glare at him over her shoulder. When she was leaned halfway over to wash her legs she heard the shutter on his camera go off and her irritation snapped.

"You know what – keep it up, Stark. I'm sure Logan won't mind when he finds out you're taking pictures of me in the shower. Go ahead." K spit out as she straightened up, grumbling under her breath about what she'd like to suggest he do with that camera. She was tired and not in any kind of mood to deal with his adolescent behavior. Tony hesitated for a moment realizing that K was right. Then he snapped another and asked her to raise her arms and rinse her hair again. If he was going to get his ass kicked, he may as well have a souvenir or two, right?

…...

Storm found Abbey in her parent's room. She'd gone there after her ride, worrying about her father. She'd fallen asleep on his side of the bed, clutching his pillow like a teddy bear to her chest.

"Abbey, sweetheart, wake up." Storm said, gently stroking the girl's hair. "I just heard from Hank and Scott – your father is going to be fine. He's not awake yet, but he's healing well now." Abbey's eyes opened slowly.

"You mean he wasn't before?" she asked, confused.

"No, I thought Charles had told you as much." she shook her head, feeling as if her concerns were well founded after all.

"Are they on their way home?" Abbey asked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"No, not yet. Hank wants him to be lucid before they return." She replied as she sat next to the girl, rubbing her back. Abbey didn't like the sound of that. It almost sounded as if they intended to continue the mission.

…...

When Logan finally opened his eyes he was thoroughly confused. The room around him was totally unfamiliar and unexpected. Freshly starched linens. Silk comforter. The smell of jasmine and lotus flowers. A woman's body curled up next to him that did not smell familiar at all. That woke him up quick.

Startled, he sat up quickly only to realize it was his wife as she sat up with him, sleepily looking at him. The shampoo she'd used once Stark put them up in a hotel was strong enough to cover her scent entirely. He sighed heavily as he relaxed into the pillow behind him, wrapping his arm around her, resting on the silk nightgown that floated on her torso.

"You feelin' better?" she asked, her hands finding their way to his chest, running over where new skin and hair had grown.

"Yeah. Lot better knowin' you're here." he replied wrapping his hand around her wrist. She smirked. His sitting up wasn't what woke her – the sharp panic that he'd projected out a second before hand was what did the job.

"You didn't know it was me." she said with a smirk.

"Don't. Just don't. Couldn't smell anything but jasmine. Threw me off."

"Uh huh." she said as she leaned up to kiss him. "Good to know you don't want to wake up with someone else." He pulled her close, nuzzling her neck as he searched for her scent on her skin, K reciprocating his attention.

"Where are we?" Logan asked as he reveled in her affections.

"Tokyo. You were irradiated, we fixed it. You scared the shit out of me." she admitted, tears threatening to spill as she thought about it. He slipped his hand into her hair, pulling her to lean his forehead on hers.

"Sweetheart, I couldn't die. You ordered me not to." he said with a smirk. She always got upset when he was hurt – but he'd never seen her so rattled. He must have been closer than he thought.

"Don't joke. It's not funny. Not at all." She said seriously, still shaken.

"I know. I know. The kid that blasted me – who'd he work for?" Logan asked.

"Hydra."

"Stark know?"

"Yeah – he's on it. But hey – you're going to have to have a word with him."

"Why. What did he do now?"

"Took some pictures that he shouldn't have. You need to look in his phone." she told him.

…...

"Gimmie your phone." Logan growled out at Stark. His eyes widened as Logan snatched it from his hand.

"No 'thank you' for putting you up in these nice digs?" Tony asked, stalling for time as Logan opened up the pictures folder.

"Thanks." he mumbled his head tipping sideways and his eyebrow arching as he found the pictures of K, soaped up and naked in the shower. K smirked at Tony as Logan just stared silently flipping between the handful of photos Tony had taken. Now he was going to get it.

"Stark -" Logan began

"I know, I'm sorry – I just couldn't help myself-" Tony stammered before Logan held up his hand cutting him off.

"I want these."

"What?" K and Tony both said at once.

"It'd be a shame to just delete 'em." Logan said with a smirk. K's mouth dropped and she punched his arm. Tony just grinned with Logan as he leaned next to the burly feral.

"This one's my favorite." Tony offered, sliding over to the first picture he took. "She just got nasty with me after that."

"Tony. Don't push it. I'm still gonna have to kick your ass for takin' naked pictures of my _wife._" Stark's face fell.

"And here I thought we had something to bond over."

…...


	4. Split Screen

Charles was somewhat amused at Abbey's sudden interest in psychology. She was reading nearly every book he had on the shelf concerning behaviorism. He knew the root of her curiosity was Tyler. He seemed like a perfectly well balanced, mild mannered young man.

He was reluctant to discuss his abilities, though physically he seemed to have a more refined version of claws than his father, his being much smaller. He also had absolutely no skills in combat class. In fact, it seemed the boy was a bit of a pacifist and had never been in a real fight in his life. He didn't like to attack in class and barely managed to defend himself. Of course, he hadn't been in a combat class with Logan running it yet, and Charles knew that Logan would pull the fight out of the boy if he had any in him.

It was apparent that the young man was attracted to her. He unashamedly followed her around, tried to sit near her in the handful of classes they shared and had come in the day before to ask how he could sign up for horseback riding lessons. Because of all this, Charles was a bit torn. He knew that Logan had explicitly forbidden Abbey to spend time with Tyler, but frankly, none of the students who'd been at the institute wanted anything to do with him for fear that he'd be a younger version of his father. The boy was lonely and the only students that had talked to him were two of Logan's children.

He'd spotted James and Tyler running earlier in the day. It seemed that the two of them were getting along alright, friendly even. If Logan had forbidden all of his children, it would be a surprise to no one that James would be the one to ignore his warning. As it was though, Logans' only concern with Tyler was Abbey, who rarely if ever went against her father's wishes.

* * *

><p>Logan and K had been temporarily recruited by the Avengers to help shut down Hydra in their endeavor to replicate the power of the young man that attacked Logan. The boy was a local youth known on paper and in some street circles as Warhead, a nod to his ability to create miniature atomic explosions using the hydrogen in the air, among other things. They were tiny, but insanely powerful, as demonstrated by the vaporizing of Tyger's two bodyguards and half of Logan's torso. The attack was an effort to make a name for himself on the tiny island nation. Had he succeeded, it certainly would have.<p>

Everyone on the hunting team was armed with a powerful inhibitor chip that simply needed to be attached to the back of their target's neck. Once activated and applied, it was not removable until it was deactivated – much easier to use than the old collars that needed to be wrapped around one's neck and locked shut. Cap had just given them all a run down on what to expect and who they were looking for. As luck would have it, they had retrieved a jacket belonging to Warhead from the bar. Logan and K both took a moment during the meeting to get a good whiff. Knowing what he smelled like would help them to separate him from the crowd quicker. Spiderman was teamed up with K and Jubilee while Logan would be tracking with Cap and Bobby. They took a few minutes to mentally prepare before the mission, everyone going into their own little routine while Logan and K retreated together back to their hotel room. With an ability like this guy had, there was no telling what was going to happen and the two of them wanted to spend their down time before they got started alone together.

* * *

><p>It was Abbey's turn to handle the chores in the barn and she dutifully did her job, bringing in the little herd one by one and putting them in their stalls for the night. She was only halfway done when Tyler made an appearance in the barn, offering to help her.<p>

"Do you know how to handle a horse?" Abbey asked skeptically, without really looking at the boy.

"No, but it looks easy enough," he replied, hands in his pockets. Abbey scoffed. "You don't have to be rude, you know. You could teach me before I make an ass of myself in riding class." She stopped in her tracks.

"You're taking a riding class?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Everyone there seems to be having a good time," he replied. "And seeing as no one will talk to me but your little brother, I could use a little fun. No offense to Jimmy, but he's a little young." She had to agree with him on that. He could be a little ass. She thought it over a moment before nodding her head.

"Yeah, alright," she replied before giving him a little crash course on moving the horses with a lead rope. Her parents had shown that you could teach someone even if you didn't like them, and showing him now would save her mother time later.

It wasn't a difficult job, and the horses were fairly patient with him as Abbey gave him her mother's safety lesson. By the third horse, he was doing just fine. The two of them went through the remainder of the chores together in silence. When it was done, she began to sweep up the walkway. He got the hint and grabbed a second broom to help her. She looked at the clock as she put the broom away. Even with showing him how to handle the horses, she was done a good twenty minutes sooner than she'd expected.

"Thanks," Tyler said quietly as he leaned against the wall by the feed room. "I really appreciate it." he smiled at her a little and started to head out of the barn.

"Tyler -" Abbey said suddenly, her eyes closed as she called out to him. He froze and spun on his heel to look at her. "would you like to go for a walk before dinner?" he grinned like a cheshire cat as he nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Back in Tokyo, the teams were all in position ready to hunt. No one was in uniform but Spiderman and he was on the rooftops, following K closely as she walked the street trying not to draw attention to herself. Halfway into downtown, K caught the scent, suddenly turning as Spiderman gave Stark and Cyclops the info as to where they were going. Logan, Cap and Iceman diverted toward the other team, ready to offer assistance should the fight happen at all. There was no reason that this Warhead character should be given a chance to fight considering what he was capable of.<p>

They lucked out then when it seemed the man had gone into a quiet understated sushi joint – the kind of place the Yakuza liked to frequent in the area.

"Be careful, darlin'," Logan growled out in her ear.

"What do you want me to do, Logan? Slide up to him at the bar?" K replied through gritted teeth as she turned to face the street, not yet to the door.

"I'd rather you didn't but if you think it'll work -."

"Are you telling me to do whatever it takes?"

"Within reason, yes," he answered. She took a deep breath and K nodded her head at Jubilee, the two of them entering the restaurant very respectfully and following the traditions just enough to sound like tourists that had been around a bit. The hostess sat K right next to Warhead at the bar. He looked at her as if she were some kind of slimy creature until she smiled shyly, her hands folded over her knees as she remained silent until the chef engaged her as was expected in a place like this. Even then, she only uttered one word to place their order while she waited for an opportunity to engage.

"Omakase," K said quietly, the chef nodding and getting down to it, Warhead watching her carefully as she remained as mannerly as the locals. Before it was over, he took the opportunity to pour her some Sake when he thought she wasn't paying attention. It was an ice breaker – a simple means for him to open communication, and a test to see if she knew as much as she appeared to. K played her role, cringing a bit as she drank it, as he'd likely expect a foreigner to do, smiling at her as she did so.

When she was sure she'd gained his trust, she thanked him for his kindness and made to slip off her chair. When he bent to bow at her, she simply pulled the device from her bracelet and slipped it onto his neck. His eyes popped open when he felt the attach. Stunned, he reached up, touching the inhibitor on his neck then turning to her in a rage, taking a step forward as he meant to hit her. When she popped her claws next to his face, he froze, pale and open mouthed as he stared at them.

"Yeah. You attacked my husband, so you and me have a problem, bucko," K said low, Logan's chuckle echoing in her earpiece.

"If you kill me, ten blocks around me will go up in flames," he said with a shake to his voice.

"Even with the inhibitor? I don't think so," she replied totally sober and looking murderous. He didn't know how to answer, but to try to use his ability, panicking when he had nothin'.

"You're going to walk out of this place real nice and quiet like, got me?" K said. "If you don't – you try to run, or make a move to so much as break one of my nails, I will end you," Warhead's partner pulled a gun on K, the hammer cocking back as K looked past Warhead's shoulder at the man with a smirk.

"Yeah, go ahead. See how far it'll get ya. I'll gut you and your little friend here like fish before the first drop of my blood hits the ground," Warhead nodded his head in reply, calling his partner off and leading the way with K's hand on his arm. Jubilee following the pair of them and his associate closely. Once they were outside, they met Logan's team as Stark stood waiting. Warheads' eyes widened when he saw Logan – sure that he'd killed him a few days ago. With less than a thought, Stark handcuffed him and took him up, hauling him to the only secure place in eastern Asia – Fury's helicarrier that was currently over the sea of Japan. Before he could return for the second man, shots rang out and their prisoner and Jubilee both fell to the ground – the prisoner through the head and Jubilee hit in the chest.

* * *

><p>Tyler and Abbey were walking together in silence by the lake. They had a good hour before dinner started and Abbey knew he was lonely. Jimmy had made a point of telling her as much over the past few days. She still didn't know what she thought of him. All her research and reading hadn't given her any more insight than what her mother had told her the day they met him. There was just no telling. It would be a matter of wait and see what kind of person he was.<p>

The fact that he was nothing but kind to her swayed her opinion to at least giving him a chance. The fact that she found him handsome didn't hurt his case either.

When they got down to the lake, she automatically headed for the dock, dangling her feet over the end of it, looking out over the water. Tyler of course, took a seat maybe a little too close, sitting Indian style and leaning backwards.

When Abbey made to lean back herself, she found that she couldn't do so without Tyler's arm around her back. To her amazement, he amended the way he was sitting so she had more room, hugging his knees so he didn't scare her off. Personal space was what she'd called it. After she left him standing in the barn for getting too close, he made a point to not push her. They silently watched the ducks swimming and incrementally, she relaxed.

* * *

><p>Logan panicked, rushing to Jubilee's side as she fell, catching her in his arms. Bobby erected a wall of ice around them, more than thick enough to stop whatever guns their attacker had.<p>

"I'll get him, kiddo, don't worry," Logan growled out, ready to give chase.

"NO. Please, Wolvie – stay here. Don't leave me," Jubilee gasped, tears in her eyes. Logan was torn.

"I got this sweetheart," K said firmly as she turned tail and ran, sniffing out gun oil and racing after it, Bobby on her six.

A short distance ahead, a tall familiar blonde form stood out above the crowd. K didn't see him as she approached.

He turned slowly, scenting out the air around him, clearly he'd smelled her, but hadn't spotted her yet. She hadn't seen him at all, her full focus was on the trail of gun oil and pickled ginger. His sharp eyes saw her from half a block away – wasn't too hard seeing as she was weaving between people in her rush. He scented out the air again, wondering what she was chasing and caught a whiff of a known Yakuza, assuming that was her quarry. He turned back around and stepped into an alleyway away from the scent, hoping she'd just pass him by.

The scent trail led to a tea shop, and once inside, all eyes fell on her for half a second before a small group of men pulled their guns and opened fire on her. She ducked her head down as she ran into the hail of bullets – between the four of them, if she got to them before they reloaded, they only had what … a little less than 60 rounds? Better than half of them were missing her anyhow as she closed the distance, Her claws flying as she made the final rush. Curses and prayers were shouted in Japanese as Bobby took cover just outside – the gunfire keeping him from entering. All at once, the old men from the shop rushed out, some of them had been hit by stray bullets, and the only sounds coming from inside was the shop owner screaming and crying and a man speaking rapidly in a panic.

If Bobby were a less seasoned X-Man he wouldn't know that the man tripping over his pleas was the Yakuza that had shot Jubilee. He stepped into the tea house finally, to find K standing over him, claws out, her clothes shredded from bullets and interrogating him in his native tongue in a manner of which her husband would have approved. When the man became beligerent, Bobby barely turned his head in time to miss seeing her pop a claw under his chin into his skull. She was irritated when she turned around, and Bobby saw first hand what the man was so terrified of as the skin pulled back across the right side of K's face. He grimaced thinking that had he a white demon asking him questions with half her face missing, he'd have been answering them too.

"Fucking mobster assholes. Tied in with the Hand, of course. We've been caught up in a turf war, my friend. __All __foreigners are being considered Hydra right now," K told him as she walked to the front of the tea shop, the owner still crying and screaming as she stared at K, who paused near the front desk. Bobby laughed out loud at her as she sighed and dug in her pocket. So far, she was still the only super powered person he'd seen that felt bad when they trashed someone's building. She walked up to the woman and handed her all the money she had on her before telling her in near-perfect Japanese to contact SHIELD if she didn't have any insurance and to think twice before letting Yakuza use her tea house in the future, apologizing for causing her an inconvenience.

They passed Creed on the way back as he watched for them from an alleyway. He smiled when he saw her, a walking wreck – her clothes bloodied and torn. He hadn't seen her or the Runt in a few years and seeing her now made him think that maybe it was time to drop in again. Get a little fun outta her if he could. Been _way _too long since he'd taken a shot at her. If nothin' else, it'd be worth it just to rile up the runt. Maybe he could get her to scream again. He loved her scream. Been far, far too long, as far as he was concerned.

* * *

><p>The teenagers got the mental call from Jean that it was time for dinner and Abbey and Tyler shared a shy look for an instant before he stood up, offering her his hand once he was upright. She hesitated just a few seconds before accepting it, Tyler pulling her up gently, sure to steady her as she stood. He was gentle with her and carefully made a point to not hold her hand longer than necessary. When she didn't move, he started to lead the way. Abbey was taken off guard by his manners. By the end of the dock, she was questioning herself as she reached over and took his hand, startling the tall blonde, but earning herself a very friendly smile as they walked up to the house slowly.<p>

* * *

><p>Jubilee was stable when K and Bobby got to them. Logan pulled her aside, looking concerned at her appearance even as she waved him off, allowing him to drag her to a conference room with Cap and Fury. Her debriefing didn't take long, and when it looked like it was over and Cap left, K kissed her husband, urging him to get back to Jubilee. She was going to take her time going back to the medical bay. She was sure she was fine, but she was also trying very hard to take stock of her injuries. There was a chance that maybe a bullet or two was still inside her. Fury watched her as she leaned on the table, slowly rolling her shoulder with her eyes closed, trying to feel it.<p>

"If there's a question -" Nick said, his tone concerned as he watched her. The two had formed a bit of an alliance over the years, though calling them friendly was probably still a decade or two away.

"No. no question. I'm heavier by a little lead." she said, looking wearily at the ground.

"Then you're going to have it looked at. I know you don't trust our docs but Hank is still on board. He wanted to wait and make sure you and Logan didn't have any more troubles." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she responded by leaning her head on his shoulder a moment and grumbling about having to see a doctor.

* * *

><p>In Westchester, the most senior of staff at Xaviers was very passively monitoring the young teen ferals in front of him. Neither was interacting much with the other residents, even with James and Angela picking at them. Both of them had their minds on each other in very different ways. He tried to decide how best to break the news to Logan and K when they returned that their oldest daughter had developed what he thought amounted to a case of puppy love where the young Creed was concerned. At the very least she was fascinated by him. So different than the rest of the boys there.<p>

Tyler was certainly enamored with Abbey. If Charles hadn't seen trouble on the horizon before, he'd be a blind man to not see it coming now. He made a mental note to be sure to have Tyler tested fully – before Logan found out what was possibly developing between the teens. The boy was still very uncooperative in informing the staff of what his abilities were, apparently embarrassed by his own talents.

* * *

><p>Hank was shaking his head at K as he dropped the fifth and final bullet next to a mangled piece of metal and circuit board that he'd extracted from near her hip. He'd taken two bullets from her shoulder, one from her neck and the last was nearly to the bone of her thigh. As soon as he was done, she unceremoniously stripped off her tattered clothes and changed.<p>

"I'll get you a new implant when we get back – that's the fourth one this year," he said, watching her closely for a reaction. She just nodded her head.

"Sorry I keep going through them," she replied as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Another thing, my dear – you don't have to hide your injuries from Logan. He wants to know if you've been hurt," He informed her for what had to be the thirtieth time.

"I'm not hurt – look," she shot back, spinning on the spot, arms outstretched. He sighed wearily.

"Be that as it may, be sure to let him know you're without your implant," she nodded and took his arm, asking him to accompany her to the med bay where Logan was keeping watch over Jubilee.

When they got there, they were surprised to see him irritated.

"Let's get outta here," he growled out, grabbing her wrist and dragging her behind him. She barely waved at Hank as he dragged her off. They'd gotten nearly to the flight deck when K finally got him to stop.

"What's the problem here?" she asked as she pulled her hand free and he came to a stop, spinning to face her.

"Bobby. I do not need to see him makin' over her like that. Fer christsakes, he's damn near ten years older than her," he growled. Technically, Logan was a good thirty years older than K, but she didn't think it was time to nit pick.

"They __are__ a good match though," K said quietly. Logan narrowed his eyes as he pulled her tightly to him. "She could pick worse."

"Woman -"

"I know. I'll just be quiet,"

"You should tell her to find someone her own age," Logan said quietly. K just shook her head.

"Nope. Tried it once – she said that by those standards, I should find someone my own age too, and that you're robbing a very old, worn out cradle by that measure," He huffed.

"Don't look old and worn ta me."

"Well, facts are facts," She said, resting her palms on his chest and looking resigned to it. A smirk broke his grim expression and he began accosting her there in the hall. "Hey. You gotta cool it," she informed him as soon as his hand slipped under her shirt. He froze, his expression flat.

"What the hell're you talkin' about?" She grinned and wrapped her hand around the wrist with the wandering hand.

She sighed. "When I got shot, they mangled my implant. I'm outta birth control until we get back to Westchester."

"Oh," slowly a wicked grin came across his lips as he deliberately began his assault again, slower, more meaningfully.  
>"Hey – come on now," she whispered as he worked on her neck.<p>

"You said if I didn't die, I could have whatever I wanted," he rumbled. "an' I want you. Now."

* * *

><p>Jean called for Abbey before she could head back outside with Tyler. It didn't take much for the young woman to realize she'd been busted. Surely, most of the staff – particularly the ones closest to her father - would know how he felt about the new boy.<p>

"How is he settling in?" Jean asked, surprising Abbey that she wasn't just jumping in to condemn her for being social.

"OK I guess. No one wants to talk to him. Which is kind of weird because he's really nice," Abbey replied.

"Well, just don't get too involved until you know him better. He still hasn't said to anyone what his abilities are," Jean warned.

"Oh, he can heal. He told me," Abbey replied. Jean was surprised he'd confided in her.

"Is that all? What about his senses?" she asked.

"A little bit better than most, I suppose, but he can't scent things out like I can," she told her. "And of course, he has those claws." Abbey filled in the blanks for her. So that was what it was. He was a weaker feral. Unlike many of the students there, the ferals were in a class of their own. They couldn't be trained to utilize their abilities – they just were what they were. No amount of concentration would make them expand what they could do – Logan and his wife couldn't concentrate on healing faster. It happened on it's own. No special tutors for that skill set.

"Um – thank you for telling me," Jean said in a daze. "Have a good night." As Abbey made her way up the stairs, Jean decided to go talk to Tyler. He was over due for a little time with a psy talent. She found him alone on the porch outside. Years ago it was one of the places that Logan frequented, even when he wasn't smoking.

"Tyler?" Jean called out gently, the tall young man turned to see her, looking a bit like a deer in headlights as she walked up. "How are you doing? Have you talked to your mother?" His eyes dropped to the ground.

"I'm alright. I did call home. Mom said you were all really nice people from what she remembered. Said Dr. McCoy was a saint. To be honest, I think she has a crush on him," Tyler said with a little smile. Jean took a seat next to him.

"Are you ready to tell me more about yourself?"

"Maybe," he replied as he looked out into the darkness. He still wasn't ready to talk.

"Take your time. Whenever you're ready to tell someone, I'm here – or really anyone on the staff. We're here to help you," she said with a soft smile. It was a talent she had even when she was much younger, a certain way of smiling that made everyone just feel like she was a long lost friend. With that, she left him to his thoughts as he stared out toward the forest. The boy had a certain air of mystery to him, that was for sure. What she suspected, correctly, was that he just had his mind on Abbey. So far, his stay had been pleasant without any reason to feel insecure, but he'd heard the rumors about Abbey's father. He knew the man didn't like him simply for who he was, though he was grateful for the fact that in spite of that, he'd still taken him out of danger. He couldn't _hate_ him, right? If what Abbey had told him was true, he'd find out soon enough. Tomorrow her parents were due back, and Tyler was nervous about his first combat class taught by Logan. He wouldn't sleep that night at all.


	5. No Secret is Safe

Thanks for the review, KJAX! I don't know what you mean ... Logan's lessons always go well, right? lol

* * *

><p>K woke up as the mini jet began to power down. He'd managed to land without waking her up. Without a word, Logan offered her his hand and the two made their way to their room. It was just past midnight when they got back to Westchester and both were ready to strip down and curl up together for a good few hours sleep. Jean met them at the top of the stairs.<p>

"Welcome home." she said with a friendly grin. "Before you head in, I'd like to have a word -"

"Jeannie – no offense, but I'm about to pass out. If it happens here, you're gonna have to strip me down and get me to bed, and I'm in no mood for the rumor mill to kick off again. It can wait 'til mornin'." Logan replied.

"But, Logan-"

"Hey, Red - if no one's dyin' it can wait." he said shortly. "Scooter'll be back soon enough. They're bringin' Jubes and Bobby with." She shrugged. It probably wasn't best to tell him about Abbey and Tyler right now anyhow.

"Alright. Thanks for the update. Sweet dreams you two." Jean said, deciding to head down to the kitchen to wait for her husband. It would be nice to see Jubes home for a while.

The two ferals headed down the hall, arms around each other's backs, K's head on his shoulder. Their bed was calling.

…...

When the blackbird finally touched down, Jean headed to the lower levels. When she got there, she was taken back by how Bobby was hovering over Jubilee. Jubes, to her credit was simply smiling as he fussed, not saying a word to either encourage or dissuade him, which in itself was unusual. Then Jean caught an errant thought from her old team mate.

"BOBBY." Jean said, "When did you – does Logan know?" Jean asked, her face completely stunned. Jubilee paled as she sat up.

"NO. And don't you dare tell him either." Jubilee replied.

"Can't keep it a secret forever Jubes – he's going to figure it out, then we both get yelled at." Bobby told her.

"What are we missing here?" Scott asked, looking between Bobby and Jubilee. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Gah! NO – geez, SCOTT. He'd be able to smell _that._" Jubilee spit out, wincing as she moved too fast, pulling on the stitches over her left breast.

"We eloped a month ago." Bobby said quietly, looking toward the doors of the med bay, half expecting Logan to burst through them just because he'd said it out loud. "We've been seein' each other for a couple years, and after I had that nasty run in with the Juggernaut – well, we decided we wanted to make it official." Jubilee smiled. If he could just tell Wolvie this well, this whole situation could blow over. She hoped.

"You better tell him." Jean said seriously. "Sooner rather than later. He's got other things on his mind here, and you're a grown woman – you shouldn't be nervous about telling him where you two stand." The couple nodded as they held hands and Jubilee agreed, when Logan came to check on her, they'd break the news to him. Jubilee was fully expecting Bobby to get a fist full of claws through the groin for it.

…...

Abbey was tickled when she made her way to the kitchen the next morning to find her parents snuggled up tightly, sipping coffee and looking out the window to the forests. She rushed to them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek in welcome.

"Mornin' darlin'." he said with a gruff grin. "Ya miss me?" She smiled hugely as she took a seat nearby.

"Always -are you … OK? I heard you hit some trouble." Abbey said quietly.

"Ah. I'm fine. We hit a little bump, but you know me." he replied. "Anythin' new happen round here?" She hesitated, then shook her head, unsure of what his reaction would be if he discovered that she was friends with Tyler. She'd have to warn James to keep his mouth shut.

When coffee was over with, he kissed his wife and daughter and headed down to check on Jubes. Hank had said he was going to give her a unit of blood from Warren when they got back from Japan. If he did, she should be just about healed up now. He stepped into the elevator, and before the doors closed, Jean rushed in with him. He looked at her strangely for a moment, but didn't say anything as she grinned at him. What the hell was wrong with her? When they hit the bottom level she hung back in the elevator, making a point to follow him. He looked over his shoulder once or twice on the way to the lab, finally having to ask her what the hell she was doin'.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say Hi to Jubes." she replied. He narrowed his eyes at her. Now he knew something was up.

When he made his way into the lab, Jubes and Bobby both straightened up as he came in to view. The motion made him curious as to _why._

"Jubes." he said cautiously, staring at Bobby, expecting him to leave. The boy didn't take the damn hint that's for sure.

"Hey Wolvie." she began nervously. "Um – I gotta tell ya something." He turned his gaze to her as she stammered, readjusting how she was sitting in the bed, her clothes still sitting folded in a pile near her feet as he rested his hand on her ankle.

"You healed up yet, kid?" he asked, She bristled, but it was just the right thing for him to say to rile her into wanting to prove him wrong.

"Yeah, almost – oh hey, by the way, Bobby and I ran away and got married a month ago. Just so you know." Jubes spit out, her arms crossed. The whole of the med bay went silent.

Logan didn't respond at first. He just blinked hard a few times then turned to stare at Bobby. Both of them were sure that Jean was restraining him until he let out a breath and offered Bobby his hand.

"Congratulations." he said dryly. "so you know, you break her heart, and I'll break your neck."

"Got it." Bobby said with a shake to his voice. He then turned to Jubes and took a step or two toward her to give her a kiss.

"If you're happy, I'm happy for ya, darlin'." he said diplomatically then simply turned to leave. "Come see me when you're feelin' better." She was shocked. She didn't think he'd just walk away.

"Is he mad at me?" Jubilee asked, shocked as the door closed behind him. She expected him to shout. Or laugh. Something. Jean just shook her head.

"No. not exactly. You just surprised him. You can talk to K. She'll be more open to hearing about it." Jean told her.

…...

In math class, Scott was talking about quadratic equations. Abbey was paying strict attention, but Tyler was just staring at Abbey. Halfway through class, she realized it and gave him a dirty look. Maybe she shouldn't have held his hand the other night. When class let out, the bulk of them more or less went right across the hall to her father's history class. When she took her seat, she noticed he looked distant. He wasn't himself anyhow.

It didn't last long. Within a minute of the start of class, he steeled himself up and dove right into their lesson on World War Two, giving detailed in depth first person commentary on several major European battles. He never talked about this stuff at home, so Abbey was properly horrified to hear what war was actually like from her father's point of view on the battlefield. That wasn't her Daddy talking. No, she was getting what was for her, a rare peek at Wolverine. Outside of seeing a glimpse or two of her father fighting Sabretooth and a handful of other bad guys that had shown up at the Institute over her lifetime before someone or another whisked her away, she did not know her father that way at all.

To her, he was not a hardened soldier, or a killer. He wasn't a tracking genius or a nigh indestructible living weapon. This man in front of her and his experiences in the theatre of war was a stranger. When his lecture was over, he assigned them to read forward on the end of the war. He leaned back on his desk, arms folded as they filed out, all of them humbled by his life experiences and his ability to answer the most mundane of questions with vivid responses that could easily paint the picture for them of what it was like for him, at the time, all those years ago – bringing the horrors of real war to life for them. On the way to grab lunch, Tyler slipped next to her.

"Your dad's really intense." he said quietly, looking over his shoulder. "Is he really that – old?" Abbey had to laugh at him a little.

"Yes. He's ancient." she said with a smirk.

"But he looks about the same age as Mr. Summers." Tyler said, looking worried.

"It's part of his mutation. And mom's. Mine and Jimmy's too, as a matter of fact."

"So you guys can get to be older than dirt and still look young." Tyler was staring ahead now. "What about Rose?" Abbey shook her head as they made it to the kitchen.

"No. She doesn't have a healing ability. She's going to age like everyone else does." Abbey said sadly. It was something that troubled her parents – though they rarely let on that it did. They protected her like she was the most fragile of glass, knowing how it would eventually play out. "Hey, you have to give me some space. He will freak out on you if he sees us together."

"So you don't want to talk to me now?"

"Not until I can see if mom is going to yell too. If she can soften him up, we'll be alright." she replied.

…...

Combat class was something Logan was looking forward to. Mostly because right after he was taking up a three hour block in the Danger room to work out some frustrations. This did not fare well for young Tyler. The boy simply didn't get it. He didn't get blocking. Or attacks. Or breaking a hold. Then Logan got mad at him, figuring the kid was trying to make a point of showing him how little he was like his father. He started to goad Tyler, pushing all the buttons he could find to try to get the kid to snap. Nothing. He just looked ready to walk out as Logan threw him to the ground for the fourth time.

"What's your next class?" Logan growled out at the tall blonde boy.

"I have a study period next." Tyler answered, out of breath.

"Not anymore. Stay behind."

Abbey held her breath. That could only mean Tyler was going to be the first unfortunate student of the year to spend time in the Danger room with him. As she passed him she whispered out a 'good luck' hoping her father wouldn't hear it.

He did. His eyes followed her all the way to the door, and she kicked herself mentally.

When the class was gone he turned slowly away from the door, Tyler totally unsure of what was going to happen now as Logan shouted out what program he wanted, the door closing the two of them in.

"Fight me, boy." Logan growled. Tyler shook his head.

"I'm not a fighter." Tyler replied.

"You're built like one. Come on, take me down."

"I can't. I don't fight." Logan lunged and the boy simply did his best to avoid his attacks, failing miserably, though Logan was taking it easy on him.

"You can't make it through my class without fighting, and you can't tell me it ain't in ya." As Tyler tried to push Logan backward, his hands on the smaller mans' wrists, finally Tyler made a confession.

"My mother taught me to never fight! Never raise a hand in anger – _I can't do this!_" he was pleading for Logan to stop, and finally, not scenting the faintest hint of a lie, Logan backed off, watching the boy carefully as he stepped back. "I'm sorry – I'll just have to fail your class, but I can't fight. It's wrong."

"What did your mother tell you about your dad?" Logan asked finally. It was something that Charles had touched on but didn't push. Tyler quickly realized he had to tell Logan the truth if he didn't want the snarly little feral to hate him.

"She told me he was a monster. He beat her and raped her, and killed her best friend. She told me that your wife saved her. She said because of who he was, I would always have a weakness in me to want to hurt people – make them suffer, and that I had to fight it." Tyler said his eyes on the ground. Logan just listened, his dislike for the boy easing incrementally.

"Why'd she give you his last name then?" Logan asked critically. It was bizarre, he thought for a victim to use her attacker's name on a child that she kept. Tyler's face fell and his shoulders slumped.

"To remind me of where I came from, and that though it wasn't my fault, I can't run from what's inside me - or might be."

"So you've never fought?" Logan asked. Tyler laughed a little.

"I did. A few years ago, I got into a lot of fist fights. But then I could always hear my mom's voice in the back of my head, and I realized that I_didn'__t_ like to hurt people. When I fought I took it too far and felt like crap about it afterwards. I remembered that it was wrong, and if I kept it up, I'd be just like the man that hurt her so much. I can fight, I suppose. _I just won't._ I won't be like him. I'd rather die first." The boy's voice broke with emotion as he ended his confession. Logan let out a sigh.

"Alright. I won't ask you to attack, but you will need to learn to stop an assailant. No one graduates without knowing how to stop someone from hurting them or someone else. If I catch you fighting - or threatening someone, you _will_ fight me." Logan said finally. "Now, about my daughter." Tyler put his hands in his pockets as he looked up at Logan sheepishly.

"Honestly, we've just talked a few times. Don't be mad at her – I pestered her around until she'd acknowledge me." Tyler said quickly.

"She don't need no damned hormonal feral sniffin' around after her. I won't have it." he growled out, though secretly a bit pleased that the boy took responsibility and was honest with him. Tyler nodded, whispering that he was just looking for a friend. Logan wasn't sure how to answer so he just kicked him out of the room warning him that he'd be keeping an eye on him before shouting out his override for maximum level, all safeties off. As the door closed, Tyler caught a glimpse of what looked like his father charging straight for Logan, both of them letting loose bone chilling snarls.

He knew what his father looked like – his mother had pointed him out on news casts, but she had always failed to mention how BIG he was. Tyler shuddered, hoping he'd never have to see him face to face while wondering what kind of a slimeball of that size would go after a woman as little as his mother was.

…...

Abbey went to the barn with K after classes ended for the day to prep for riding class.

"You have a new student, mom." Abbey said as they entered the barn.

"Charles said as much." K replied, stopping in the hall and narrowing her eyes at her oldest. "You like him." she said quietly. Abbey blushed.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do. Your dad isn't going to be happy."

"_I don't like him._" K scoffed.

"Sweetie, you know you can't lie to me." K said. "I always know."

"Stupid senses." Abbey grumbled under her voice. K snickered.

"Even without the senses, I would know." K told her. "You watch him." Abbey's ears turned red.

"So do you hate him like dad does?" Abbey asked, kicking at a stray clod of manure.

"Who said he hated him? Your dad hasn't made up his mind." K replied as she pulled out her saddle.

"But -"

"He doesn't like him. Because he's a feral boy, and he's a Creed. And it's clear he likes you. He doesn't want you attached to anyone until you're at least, oh, I don't know -"

"Eighty?"

"Yeah, that would work. Maybe ninety." K laughed, the two of them pulling out their horses ahead of the rest of the class.

…...

As the class gathered, Tyler stood there, watching the kids gather their tack and horses, filing out to the arena where K and Abbey were already working together. K gave them the go ahead to warm up, telling them to keep it at a walk until she got back. She ground tied her horse and walked out to see Tyler.

"Do you ride?" K asked, looking very approachable. Tyler was stunned at how much she and Abbey looked alike – really the only difference being their eyes. That, and K was a bit larger in the chest - more curvy all over, actually when he looked. _That's probably how Abbey will look in a few years when she was fully matured. Hmmm. _Tyler thought to himself.

"No." he replied quietly. K nodded.

"That's fine. Just hang out on the bleachers, see how this class runs and afterward, I'll get you started, alright?" she said with a little smile. He nodded and she led him to where he could watch.

He was stunned at how easy K made riding look. Abbey was good, but it was clear that it was second nature to her mother. Abbey rode better than the rest of the class, but K was on a different level and made it look so damn easy. When class ended, K dismissed the class, but kept her horse, waving at Tyler to come to her. She ran the lesson with him, and he did pretty well – his balance was spectacular, and he followed her instruction to the letter.

"Great. Now, we just need to teach you how to tack up and you'll be set to ride with the class." K said with a smile. "You did really well today. Just, show up a half hour early before riding class, we'll do private lessons then." He blushed at her praise – something that he hadn't heard from anyone in a good long while. "Tyler! If you'd like, there's a trail riding group that meets on Saturday – you'll catch up to the class quicker if you ride with us then too." He smiled genuinely and agreed to meet up with her and the trail riding club. Abbey had waited for her mother in the barn, nervous when she came in with the horse.

"So -"

"He's going to be fine. He'll be a good little hand with some work." K said as Abbey took down her saddle. The two of them walked up to the house, K's arm around Abbey's shoulder, Abbey's around her mother's waist, their heads together. What they didn't know was that they were being watched from the forest. The tall, bulky, menacing blonde was licking his lips as he watched the two women make their way up to the house. This was going to be his best birthday 'gift' _ever_.


	6. Tutoring Times Two

_A/N -Thanks for the reviews, Retrokill, Scruffylovin, and ShinnParker! I appreciate it! Now, to answer a question from Shinn's review - Logan and Creed are not related at all in the comics. The people that made the origins movie screwed up a great many things, and this was one of the biggest. (Origins and The Wolverine caused me to have an eye twitch for days after watching them. Seriously, for a girl like me, it was torture what they screwed up). The origins 'Creed' would be best classified as Logan's half brother 'Dog' in the comics. The first X-Men movie had Tyler Mane as Sabretooth - and he was perfection for Creed. Yes, that's why I have named Tyler as such. So, off we go. Enjoy! I will make an effort to clarify any questions posted in the reviews from here on out as well._

* * *

><p>K had just got in from the horseback riding class when Logan tossed her leather jacket to her.<p>

"C'mon. We're goin' out," he told her. She didn't argue, just slipped it on and took his arm, waving to their daughter on the way out. After they'd grabbed a bite and a bottle of moonshine he took her to a rocky overlook of the forest, parking the Harley and leaning on the railing, his arm around her. It was quiet for quite a while before K asked what was on his mind.

"Jubilee and Bobby got married," he said evenly. Her eyebrows went up and her mouth dropped.

"So much for a phase," K replied, Logan half heartedly chuckled at her interpretation. They went quiet again as he slipped behind her and pulled her into his chest, his chin resting over her shoulder, his arms around her waist as they looked at the forest below.

"Is that all?" K asked after a while. He squeezed her in response.

"What do you know about Tyler?" he asked her. K got a little uncomfortable, but answered honestly.

"He seems to be a good kid. He likes Abbey," she replied, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"Yeah, I know. If she weren't ours, I'd be cheerin' him on," he said quietly. She stiffened in his arms.

"I'm sorry – what?" K stammered.

"Kids' tryin to be better than what he came from. Damn near kicked the shit outta him without tryin' 'cause he won't fight."

"And you buy it?"

"He wasn't fakin'. Why? You don't believe him?" Logan said, shocked that she'd disagree on that point.

"I need more proof," K replied stiffly. "I need to know he's not like his father. I don't want her falling for him without knowing who he is deep down." He nodded. They shared the same concerns, but it looked like it was possible that K was going to be the harder sell. "So, what do we do?" K asked, turning her head to try to look at him. Logan sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"Don't know. She's never given us much trouble, but I know damn well if we try to keep 'em apart we may as well let Jeannie start plannin' the wedding," Logan growled out.

"But letting them date could do the same thing," K replied, a tone of irritation in her voice. He readily agreed. "Well what the hell do we do then?" Logan kissed her in response.

"Don't matter what we do. They'll do what they want anyhow. Just gotta hope she don't shut us out."

"Well, son of a bitch. When the hell did you become a fucking philosopher?" she half snarled.

"Sweetheart, you know I'm right. Don't mean I'm not gonna pound the little fucker if he touches her though."

"She likes him too," K said, half hoping to fire him up. His jaw tightened and he just got quiet. It was a tough spot that he was hoping was mostly hypothetical, but it appeared that hypothetical was already out the window. Maybe it would fizzle out quickly if they didn't make a big deal over it.

* * *

><p>Abbey was in the library with her sister, the two of them trying to catch up on some reading together. All of Rose's friends kept away from Abbey – to them she looked too much like K and acted too much like Logan for them to feel comfortable, which was why Rose had sought her sister out. She needed a break from them.<p>

"So, what's with you and the new kid?" Rose asked with no warning. Abbey ignored the question at first until Rose pushed.

"I don't know. Dad doesn't like him," Abbey replied.

"Ouch."

"Yeah," Abbey said seriously. "But, you know – he's got his reasons. Maybe he'll change his mind." Rose laughed outright at her for that one.

"Good luck with that," she grumbled as Tyler made his way to the two girls.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Before Abbey could tell him no, Rose kicked a chair out for him to take a seat. He smiled at the younger girl and sat next to Abbey before digging in his bag and cracking open his math book. Abbey was surprised that he actually meant to study. Before long, her curiosity got the better of her and she peeked at what he was doing, unable to stop herself from correcting one of his answers. Rose smiled over her book as her sister and Tyler put their heads together, Abbey showing him where he was going wrong with his quadratic equations. It was all very scholarly. And cozy. Really, quite cozy.

Which, was why when Scott saw it going on from across the library, he felt the need to keep a close eye on 'his' little girl. He didn't intervene, knowing that Abbey was capable of tutoring him, but he would make a point to see if the boy could do it on his own in class tomorrow without her helping him.

* * *

><p>Logan and K had just walked in from their ride. It was rare for them to come in and not look like they'd had a good time. It seemed parenting was taking a toll on them.<p>

"You guys alright?" Jean asked as they passed through the kitchen.

"Peachy," Logan replied, looking grim.

"I'll keep an ear out for them, if you'd like," Jean said quietly. The two parents shared a look for a moment as they thought it over. Jean was sure they'd jump on it.

"No. As much as I'd like to take you up on that, they gotta make their own mistakes," Logan said finally. "Won't hurt to remind her she's only sixteen though. Get creative, Jeannie." He gave his wife a squeeze and the two of them headed toward the stairs. To say Jean was surprised would be an understatement.

* * *

><p>Combat class came far too quickly for Tyler. After his last class with Logan, he was understandably gun shy. He was shocked then when Logan all but ignored him, only telling him to stick around when the class let out. Tyler hung his head. This was going to be a long year if he had to get beat up every time they met for combat class. He was shocked then, when instead Logan only pushed him to spar for a few minutes before he started to teach him tai chi and some meditation techniques. When their little session was over, both were visibly more relaxed.<p>

"How do ya feel, kid?" Logan asked as their time together ended. Tyler took a deep breath before he answered.

"I haven't felt this good in I don't even know how long," He said quietly, staring at Logan wide eyed. Logan nodded in response.

"You can only go so far with self defense, boy," Logan said as Tyler started to get nervous. "I think you can participate in combat if you can learn to control your temper."

"It's easier to just not get mad," Tyler grumbled. Logan shook his head.

"Now, that's where you're wrong. You can only hold it in for so long before you blow, and if it's all the same to you, I don't want you blowin' around these kids. Most of 'em aren't like us. They don't heal. You gotta know how to rein it in, not just bury it," Logan told him sagely. Tyler looked guilty as hell. He couldn't understand how Logan knew.

"So, you want me to fight anyhow. Even after I told you why I won't," Logan just smirked at him. That was kind of what he wanted. He wanted the kid to lose his temper. Wanted to see if he'd bust out the teeth and claws on him. He figured he would, he just had to see how bad it would be and if it was something that he could teach him to rein in.

"See ya tomorrow, kid."

* * *

><p>Tyler was frustrated as he made his way to his private lesson with K. Stupid Logan. Probably just torturing him because he liked his daughter. Damnit. He was scowling when he walked into the barn, finding K in the tack room, looking over the saddles. She looked over her shoulder at him as he walked in, finally tapping on a saddle.<p>

"This one should fit you, and no one's using it for this class. Grab it and a blanket," she told him, stepping out of the way so he could do as she told. She then picked out a bridle and showed him where to set his tack before taking him out to the horses. "Any one of them is a safe mount, so they're all first come, first served. In your case, I'd suggest you take the bay gelding – that's the brown one with the black hair," she said, handing him a rope. "Abbey said she taught you to lead them, so go catch him." He took the rope from her cautiously then slipped past the gate. As soon as he was on the other side, every horse there ran to the back of the paddock. K just looked at him expectantly. "Go on. I'll wait." He sighed and went after them. It took him ten minutes to catch the horse, and when he did, he was more frustrated than when he started. She showed him carefully how to tie the cinch and how to bit the horse up, telling him he'd be doing it himself next time. He looked nervous at the prospect. The rest of their lesson was trying for Tyler. K stayed on the ground, watching him carefully as she pushed him to use his seat and legs, encouraging him as best she could. By the time they were done, and class with the other kids was over, Tyler was starting to relax again. What Logan had said to him had weighed heavily on him. Logan was right, he was afraid to fight – to let even a little of his wild side out, and even though the meditation centered him, Logan's words were like his own personal dark cloud.

Not only did the older feral know that he had a dark side, he knew it was a matter of time before it came out and Tyler knew that Logan's sharp eyes would be on him, looking for any sign of weakness.

Abbey was a pleasant distraction though. She rode next to him in class, giving him pointers when K had to help another student. When class was over, K didn't even seem to look their way when Abbey told her she could help teach him how to put the horse up. K nodded and took her horse to the edge of the ring, pulling her saddle and bridle. Tyler was surprised to see her hop right back on and ride the horse out into the woods. Abbey saw the look on his face and explained before he could ask.

"She does that all the time. It's _her_ version of meditation," Abbey said, eyes on the ground.

"Is that part of her mutation?" Tyler asked, sure that would explain it all.

"No, actually. A lot of people think that, but no. Her and Dad are exactly the same, mutation-wise," she said quietly. He looked down suddenly, kicking a rock near his boot. _Her father_. Hard to believe he was even married to the approachable riding teacher. The two teenagers spent a while together after they put their horses up. Abbey automatically started up the chores, waiting until she heard her mother approaching to start feeding them. Tyler was surprised when K just rode the horse right into the stall before dismounting. She looked windswept as she closed the stall door behind her, smiling at the two of them and thanking them for feeding the animals. She was nearly to the door when Logan showed up.

"Been lookin' for ya, darlin'," he said to his wife with a friendly smirk. They greeted each other warmly, kissing unashamedly before turning toward the barn door. Logan stopped short of the door before he and K both turned toward them, looking over their shoulders at the two of them.

"Make sure you close it up," Logan directed, waiting for a nod from his daughter before he took a quick breath, pulling K closer and heading up to the house – stunning both teenagers into total silence. Did he not know – or was he alright with it? His nonchalance was enough that Abbey was taking it as encouragement. Tyler however, didn't believe Logan would back off that easily. Not after all he'd heard about the man.

* * *

><p>The weather was horrible for a trail ride, particularly since this time of year they were expecting snow. K had actually canceled the ride when Ororo confirmed that it was going to be a rather rough day, weather wise. Ororo had hesitantly offered to put the storm off, but K, like 'Ro, preferred to let nature take it's course. She'd just finished coffee with her husband and given him a kiss, on her way to feed the animals with Rose. They ran through the freezing rain laughing, leaving the barn door open behind them as K shook the rain from her hair and shook out her arms, smiling to herself while Rose went to scoop grain.<p>

K made her way to the hay loft and tossed down enough to do the morning chores. When she got back down the stairs, she realized the barn door was closed. She wrinkled her brow, sure they'd left it open. She called out to Rose, wondering if she'd just headed back up to the mansion, no sign of the girl anywhere near where she would have been. When she didn't get an answer, she began to look around for her. It wasn't like Rose to play games like this.

The familiar scent of dirt, along with cigarettes, stale beer, musk, and old blood suddenly was strong in her nose as she found the grain scoop on the floor. She froze, turning her head in time to see him rush from the tack room. She didn't even get her hands up to defend herself when he knocked her out cold.

* * *

><p>Abbey and Tyler were sitting together doing their history work when Logan came in the kitchen with James. He looked over to his daughter and tried to stifle the desire to throw something at Tyler.<p>

"Where's your mom?" Logan asked as he poured a fresh cup of coffee.

"Probably in the barn still," Abbey replied. He wrinkled his brow and turned to look at the clock, she'd gone down there to feed them two hours ago. What could she possibly be doing out there for this long?

Logan's face went blank and he dropped the coffee mug as he rushed out of the kitchen. She swore she heard him mumble out 'goddamnit' as he passed. Tyler and James looked at her in confusion when she realized it was her father's birthday.

"Oh shit," she said, jumping up and running behind him, Tyler and James on her tail as soon as she shouted over her shoulder 'birthday'. James explained to Tyler as they ran. When they got down to the barn, the two men were already fighting. K was a mess, nearly naked, beaten to a bloody pulp, one leg sticking out at a very odd angle.

Logan and Creed were tearing into each other like mad dogs. Abbey knelt down near her mother trying to take stock of what was going on when she spotted her sister, not far from her looking nearly white in a puddle of blood. When she looked to her father she realized he had tear streaks down his face as he fought. Had he been standing still, he'd likely have been shaking as much as K was.

Tyler was in shock as he realized his father was the one responsible for this mess. His anger grew quickly, and without thinking he leapt into the fray trying to help Logan, snarling and swinging. He couldn't do much, but his presence was enough to make Creed lose his focus, and that's all Logan needed to really get a foothold in thrashing him. Before it was through, Logan cut through his spine in at least half a dozen places, kicking him to keep them out of line as he rushed back to his severely injured daughter, K unable to make it all the way to her. James already turned tail and ran for help when he saw his twin mangled and bleeding.

Logan tried to stop the bleeding on Rose, Abbey telling K help was on the way. She didn't care for herself. She knew she'd heal. It was torture watching her husband try to hold it together, talking to their daughter, his resolve cracking as he used every trick he knew to keep Rose from dying in his hands. Rose's breathing was getting rough and Logan was swearing, trying to pull her together when Tyler knelt down beside her, putting one hand on her head and the other over her heart. Logan was at a loss, unable to say anything when he realized that the slashes Tyler had sustained from attacking his father weren't healed. The boy's eyes were closed as he concentrated hard. Logan was stunned as he felt the flesh under his hands pulling together. His mouth dropped when he realized what was happening.

Tyler didn't heal. He was a healer. When he was finished, he had tears in his eyes as Logan stared at him.

"Does Mrs. Howlett need help too?" Tyler asked, his voice hitching with emotion. Logan numbly shook his head.

"No, she'll be alright," he said, his voice just over a whisper. Tyler nodded as Hank and James rushed in the door, quickly followed by many of the Howlett kids' closest friends and many of the staff.

"Oh my stars and garters," Hank breathed out – the mess in the barn was massive. First things first, he cuffed Creed then knelt next to K, who shakily whispered for him to check Rose, who seemed totally fine as Tyler helped her to sit upright. More of the team started to show as Hank and Logan moved K to the center of the aisle, doing all she could to keep from screaming as they moved her. She'd already directed him to just fix it now. She didn't want to be knocked out unless it was necessary, she just wanted it over with.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm afraid this is going to hurt," Hank told her, looking grim. She just gave him a look and she nodded before he directed Logan on how to restrain her so he could force the ball back into the socket. Logan held her down tightly after giving her a quick kiss, already apologizing for what was about to happen. Just lining the joint up had K crying out. Hank took a moment to direct Logan to hold her tighter still. The kids in the barn were horrified. The amount of force Hank had to use to correct the dislocation looked savage. None of them thought the kind hearted doctor was capable of such measures. K's agonized screams didn't help matters. She was trembling when it was over, Logan pulling her to him, finally taking a moment to thoroughly check her over as she continued to shake – counting his blessings as it were when Creed's chuckle echoed in the barn.

"Damn, I didn't think you could scream that good, frail. Now I know how to make ya do it too," he purred.

"You cowardly worthless sack of shit," K snarled out. Even Logan was expecting her to take a little longer to recover, pushing to sit up even as Hank and Logan both kept her on the concrete. The kids were wide eyed as K's eyes met Creed's. "As soon as these two get their fucking hands off me you are dead," she hissed.

"Big talk. Besides, X-men don't kill, princess," he growled out. "Xavier'd never stand for it."

"Fine by me," she growled low in response. "I quit." Logan and Hank shared a look as K continued. "I'm gonna wear your ugly hide for a rain coat."

"Oooh. I like this side of you," he purred. Logan had only ever seen her this murderous once. It didn't end well for her then – frozen to the Russian tundra. Before she had healed completely, Hank gave her a shot against K's protests, knocking her out.

"I put her out for your protection, Victor. I can't promise what will happen when she wakes up, however, and I am loathe to stop her," Hank told him. Creed scoffed, his eyes finally landing on his son. He looked him up and down, narrowing his eyes as he sized him up, growling as he finished his mental assessment. Instinctively, Tyler returned the growl, earning a smile from his father.


	7. Birthday Clean Up

_A/N – Thanks for keeping up with the story - loved reading your reviews, Retrokill and ScruffyLovin and I hope you'll stick with it! Thanks again!_

* * *

><p>"You didn't rent my room out, didja, Red?" Creed chuckled as Jean levitated him, preparing to haul him to the lower levels of the mansion. Logan glared at him as he lifted his unconscious wife, Tyler already supporting Rose, though she didn't need it.<p>

"Put him in the danger room, Jeannie," Logan growled out.

"Why?" she asked, sure that he didn't mean to spar with him already. Logan had won pretty soundly after all.

"You heard her. She's gotta have a _talk_ with him," he replied. All the teenagers in the barn protested at once.

"You can't really let her in with him – he'll kill her!" Tyler protested.

"He beat her half to death, Dad – NO," Abbey nearly shouted. James just stared at him, shaking his head, too frustrated to find the right words. The only one not objecting was Rose, who was staring back wide eyed.

"You kids don't know what you're talkin' about," Logan replied shortly. "Only way he coulda done what he did to her is if he caught her off guard." He turned his back to them and carried her up leaving them staring after him as he left. Jean was even taken back. Logan spent so much time protecting K that to hear him defend her ability to protect herself was astounding.

"Don't worry guys – she's not going in there with him if I can help it," Jean replied before hauling the chuckling Creed off.

Tyler had automatically begun to follow Logan's lead, his arm around Rose's waist in case she stumbled. Will had found his way to the barn and was simply staring at her wide eyed as they walked past. Abbey was red faced and furious at her father. How could he possibly think her little mother could handle that … that beast?

"He's right, you know," Rose said quietly once they were away from the barn a bit. Tyler stopped dead in his tracks. "He caught her off guard. Knocked her out."

"Yeah, but-"

"I wasn't hurt that badly when he got her. That happened after she fought him. He was tearing off her clothes and she was struggling. He said he was disappointed that I was with her. He was hoping she'd have brought Abbey." Tyler paled as she continued to talk. "He said when he was done with Mom he was going after me then he'd hunt down Abbey. She snapped. She threw him off of her." By this point in her retelling, her siblings had caught up and were listening intently. __Their mother __threw that big monster off of her?

"They fought. He barely touched her until she told me to run. He bashed her when she turned her head and looked at me, then he slashed me so I couldn't get help. I couldn't see all of what happened after that, but I heard the pop when he did that to her leg. Dad came in when she was screaming." she faded off, her face haunted.

"Come on, kids," Hank said as he put his hand on James' shoulder. "You can tell the whole story to Scott and the professor in the house." The icy rain was starting to come down again, prompting them to do as they were told, somberly making their way inside.

* * *

><p>Logan had taken K to the med bay to be cleaned up and checked out. Her clothes were so tattered, and Creeds' scent was so heavy on her, he had to know if he'd gotten as far with her as he'd intended. His position over her in the barn when he walked in was … questionable. He shook his head as he gently removed what was left of what she had on, Hank coming in right behind him and bringing him supplies to clean her up.<p>

"Rose saw most of what happened," Hank informed him. Logan just nodded silently. He'd assumed as much. "I don't believe he did what he would have liked with her – other than beat on her, obviously."

"Good," Logan replied as he washed the blood from her, shaking his head. The teenagers were not far behind him, Logan directing Rose to take a seat on a bed so Hank could check her over.

"I'm fine, really," Rose objected as she did what he directed anyhow. Hank left K to Logan in favor of running Rose through the works, Tyler and Will standing behind her, shyly staring at the ground.

"Young man," Hank said sternly as he removed his spectacles, his attention squarely on Tyler, who looked for a moment as if he'd like to sink into the ground. "I thought you said you healed. You failed to inform me that you healed __others.__" Tyler's ears turned red as he waited for some kind of backlash. "And you did a spectacular job, my boy. From the description of the wounds Logan said she had sustained, I have no doubt in my mind that young Rose would likely have died without your talents." Tyler looked up wide eyed to see Hank beaming, and behind him, Logan's crooked smile.

"Thank you," Logan said seriously. "Ya did good, kid. I owe ya. I'm sure K feels the same way, you just might need her to cool off before she'll say anything to ya."

"She'll be fine when she wakes up." Abbey said, her brows pulled together as Logan slowly shook his head, Hank looked somber as he moved to Tyler to check him over, his wounds very slowly closing up on their own. It appeared he had an accelerated self healing ability, but much much slower than the other ferals around him.

"Oh no. Not this time," Logan said forebodingly. "You're not gonna recognize her when she wakes up. She's not gonna calm down – not really – until she's had a little private time with Victor. I think he's gonna be sorry he said what he did to her." Logan told them as he finished slipping the hospital gown on his wife.

"No way. You're the one with the temper – not her," James added. Both Logan and Hank laughed.

"Certainly, Logan has a shorter fuse," Hank said. "However, K has what I like to call a slow burn. It smolders for a long time then just bursts into flames. In quite spectacular fashion, if I'm not mistaken. Last time it happened was when Daken took the children, I believe," he directed to Logan, who nodded his head.

"I don't remember that," James spit out.

"You were babies," Logan replied. "She's hated Vic for a lot longer than that." Just then K started to stir. Hank took a step back as Logan leaned forward, holding both her hands. "Sweetheart. How you feelin'?" he asked quietly. Her nose wrinkled up and she turned her head toward him before blinking her eyes a few times as she pushed back the remnants of the drug in her system.

"Move. Where is he?" she snarled out. "What happened to Rose?" All the teens recoiling at the tone in her voice.

"Rose is fine – she's right here. Creed's in the cell probably. But you're not goin' there until I know you're 100%. How's the leg?" he asked as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, grimacing as she did so. He put an arm under her legs, swiveling her right back onto the bed and pushing her down.

"That's what I was worried about. Hank said you might have pinched a nerve in there," Logan told her.

"I'll walk it off," she replied.

"No. You'll rest," he said sternly. "Keep your ass in bed for a day or two. Let me handle him."

"No. I want in on this," her voice was shaking. He watched her closely, finally nodding.

"Fine. He's not goin' anywhere, and neither are you. Not today. Do as I say, woman," Logan said. She looked irritated as her eyes shifted from her husband to her daughter, who was sitting up, totally unharmed.

"Tyler," she whispered, the anger seeming to slip to the back burner as she locked onto him. Tyler looked up at her, afraid to piss her off further. "Come here," she said rather firmly, again sitting up in bed. He and Abbey shared a quick glance before he did as he was told, hands in his pockets as he approached her, Logan stepping around to the opposite side of her bed. She bit her bottom lip when he got close and motioned for him to come closer, narrowing her eyes at him as he did so. When he was close enough, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"I can't thank you enough," she said quietly, gently as he teared up. No one had hugged him like this since he was a little boy. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug, clearly starved for affection. When the hug came to it's own natural end, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and held his shoulders firmly.

"You are a remarkable young man. Keep doing what you've been doing. You're already ten times the man your father could ever wish to be," she said with a gleam in her eye. "Your mother should be proud." Logan was smirking at him. The boy didn't realize how hard it was for K in that particular moment to be anything but vicious to anyone that even partly resembled Creed – let alone with such warmth to his younger doppelganger.

Without any further discussion, she again swung her legs over the edge of the bed, Logan frowning at her as she did so.

"I'm not staying here," she told him. "You said stay in bed – you didn't specify which one." Her leg shook as she stood – clearly the finer nerve connections that were damaged might take just a little more time. That, or she was fighting worse internal injuries that her body thought were more important. Logan stepped forward and swept her off her feet, earning a little smile from her as he kissed her, intent on making sure she made it to bed as they embarrassed the teens nearby.

* * *

><p>Finally alone, Creed had time to wonder who the boy was. He couldn't figure out where he had come from or who the hell his mother was. Looking at him was like looking in a mirror that showed the past, leaving no doubt in his mind that he was indeed his son. How did they find him, and why the hell was he listening to that damned runt? McCoy and the red head wouldn't tell him anything when he asked, instead flat out ignoring his questions. He wanted to see the kid – look at him up close. Maybe if he got a good whiff of him, he'd remember who it was that he hadn't killed afterward.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Logan left with K and Rose got the official clean bill of health, the three Howlett children were sent to tell Scott and the Professor exactly what had happened, in fine detail while Hank finished checking over Tyler.<p>

At the end of Roses' story, Charles looked concerned and Scott enraged. He was quiet as he considered all of what he'd heard, his fingers tented in thought while he mulled it over.

"Scott, please tell K that we will not be accepting her resignation. Considering what he would like to do to her children, I cannot ignore his threats. When she is ready, she may have a supervised 'discussion' with Victor in the Danger Room." Charles said, looking serious. The kids were stunned. Scott simply nodded, heading off to let K know what the professor had to say. None of them had taken into consideration Charles' deep affection for Logan and K's children. He took a moment then let out a deep cleansing breath, turning to the children once again, a tired, worn smile on his face.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind telling me how you feel, Rose. I understand your morning was particularly trying." She nodded as she took a deep breath, describing how one moment she was watching her father's face, pulled together in concentration as his voice cracked, her hearing fading and everything getting very bright, then suddenly she was being led through the trees where she couldn't see anything but Tyler's tall form, his grip on her hand dragging her along, his voice encouraging and warm as he urged her to stick with him and follow him, promising her she'd be fine if she trusted him. It was all still fresh in her senses.

Charles was impressed at the boys' natural proclivity. Tyler would indeed need to be evaluated with both Dr. McCoy and his own supervision, Rose's experience suggesting that his ability walked several boundaries. The physical ability obvious, but guiding her psyche like that meant he not only healed them, but did so in a manner that gently kept their spirit aware of what was happening to them.

* * *

><p>Tyler checked out fine, of course. Hank was thrilled with the boy, telling him what a tremendous gift he'd been given. Helping people must be his calling. Tyler stared at the floor blushing as the doctor continued to praise him. He wasn't sure that he'd be of much help in the long run if he couldn't get his temper under control. The sensation in the pit of his stomach when his father growled at him – and the irresistible urge to answer it – the growl escaping his lips before he could recognize that it might be something to control … was confusing to say the least. The two sides of his abilities seemed so far at odds with each other.<p>

He voiced his concerns to Hank in a vain attempt to get him to relent on his generous praise.

"My dear boy," Hank laughed with a grin, "I'd bet dollars to donuts that you've just discovered your protective drive. You dove in to help! Had it been a fight for alpha it would have been a three way free for all. Celebrate the day, young man! Not only did you help the damsel in distress, but you won over her parents to boot. Quite the prodigious task!" His good humor was infectious and for the first time in a long time, Tyler was indeed proud of himself.

* * *

><p>Logan had his hands full. Once K had seen for herself that her children were alive, well and unharmed the only way he could keep her in bed was to join her.<p>

"Why don't you go check on Rose? __I__ can't since someone __ordered me__ to stay in bed." she griped.

"Already did," he smirked. "She's fine. Scooter's keepin' a close eye on her. She already got mad about everyone makin' a fuss." K pouted as he slipped into bed with her. "But I might be able to make it worth your time if you can agree to do what I tell ya to for the rest of the day." She raised an eyebrow at him as he slipped his hand across her waist.

"Well, you neglected to mention that you'd be joining me in bed," she said as he pulled at the strings holding her top together. "That __might__ have swayed my mind."

"Considering how the mornin' went, I think I'm entitled to my birthday off," he purred, taking no time pulling her out of her foul mood.

* * *

><p>That evening, the couple made their way downstairs, Logan convinced that K was fully healed after an afternoon in bed together. She would have let him know had she been in pain after all.<p>

They were met by all three of their offspring, arms crossed and wanting a word.

"We want the whole story," Abbey started.

"Why does Creed hate you so much?" James asked.

"Are you really going to kill him?" Rose added. A worried look on her face as she looked between the two of them. K narrowed her eyes a moment as she thought of how she'd answer.

"I think you're old enough to know now," Logan replied, his expression nearly identical to what he looked like when he was recounting the details of D-day for his history class. He squeezed his wife and the two of them led them down to Charles' office, where the family spent the next couple hours, Logan and K giving the kids the back story – answering questions from the kids on details of both parents' experiences. Both of them answered all they could, seeing no reason to censor their answers. They were in shock when they were done listening to their parent's tortured experiences with Tylers' father. Particularly when just before they left, Rose asked if he'd ever forced himself on K before like he tried to do today. Logan's jaw tightened and K turned to her taking a deep breath before answering honestly, without any details by simply nodding her head before slightly explaining.

"Yes. But I will die killing him before he touches either of you," their mother promised, a dark fire in her eyes that none of them had ever seen before. There was a stunned silence for a few moments as the three of them processed her answer.

"Did he do it because you're feral?" James asked, slightly horrified that it might be a possibility, afraid for his sister's sake – not just from Creed, but from Tyler now, or any other male feral out in the world she may cross paths with. K's expression went very thoughtful as Logan took her hand in his, the two of them discussing it through their link before answering.

"No. I don't think so. I think it's because I love your father and Victor is a total misogynistic sociopath," she finally replied. "If it was just because I was feral, he'd never have gotten me to the lab without doing what he wanted. He had plenty of opportunity."

"Can I tell Tyler any of this?" Abbey asked, face pale aside from her bright red cheeks.

"It's not a secret, punkin'," Logan replied.

* * *

><p>Abbey wasted no time in filling Tyler in when the two of them found a quiet spot in the library. Tyler was horrified at the long standing feud between their fathers, and K's treatment at Creed's hands. Even without knowing all the details of her encounter, he knew enough of what had happened to his mother to have a much clearer idea of what K had gone though. Or he thought he did. When he saw the tiny woman having coffee the next morning, he felt compelled to apologize to her for all his father had done to her.<p>

"You can't do that," K said critically, her eyebrows drawn together. "You had nothing to do with it, and besides – this is probably the first you've ever seen the man in person, right?" He nodded. "You can't take responsibility for other people's actions. I know Logan is mentoring you, but I am telling you – if you start that shit up, that … trying to take responsibility for other people's bullshit ... I'll slap you around. You don't need a guilt complex on behalf of the dumb shit your dad does," K said dryly as she lifted her mug again, reading the paper as he stared at her, wide eyed. "Victor's been asking for you," K informed him, watching his reaction in her peripheral.

"Why would I want to see him?" Tyler asked, confused at why she'd bring it up.

"Well, I'd assume you might have a question or two for him. You might want to consider talking to him, because if I have my way, and eventually I will, it might be your only chance," she replied, leveling him with her intense stare. "You see, I __am __going to kill him, make no bones about it. It will happen. Just a matter of time," she promised. "He crossed the line with what he promised to do to my daughters, so if you have any daddy issues, you best take care of it now." He nodded, still unable to figure how such a tiny woman would be able to have an impact on a man the size of Victor Creed.

"Can you wait until I get back to you? It's kind of a lot to process," Tyler asked, his honest response softening her a bit.

"Take your time, Tyler. He's not going anywhere," K replied. "But you are the only reason he's not already six feet under."


	8. Closure? Or Not

_A/N – Special Thanks to those that read, and the lovely reviews - log in - it makes following these stories easier! KJAX - thanks for the review, you know it ain't really a party until Creed shows up! Glad you're enjoying it I sure am!_

* * *

><p>Tyler was confused to say the least. Word had gotten out on how he'd helped Rose and he was swamped with people trying to make friendly with him. It was such a switch from the life he'd gotten used to since arriving that it made him uncomfortable. Abbey was giving him space as the bulk of the student body cozied up. He couldn't concentrate on what most of them were saying, particularly since he kept watching Abbey from a distance, her nose in a book most of the time and Rose at her side – generally watching Tyler. He wanted to ask Abbey's opinion. He took K's advice to heart, and part of him wanted to see his father – just once, up close and ask him why he was the way he was. The only problem was that he didn't know how.<p>

It was nearly a week before he got a chance to slip away from his little group of admirers and catch up with Abbey on her way to the horse barn with her mother. He asked if she had a moment as the two turned to face him. Abbey looked to her mother nervously and K just nodded, telling them they should go take a trail ride so that the girls that had been following him couldn't eavesdrop. Abbey thought it was a great idea and nearly dragged him into the barn, K shaking her head, knowing that Abbey had really wanted to take some time with the boy without his new entourage interjecting themselves into their conversation. The little southern California blonde was particularly irritating to her.

"Is your mom alright now?" Tyler asked as they finally got on the trail. He was watching K warily as the horse she was working with in the round pen was currently bucking hard enough to grunt with every kick while K seemed to be glued to his back.

"Oh yeah. She was fine nearly as soon as it was over," Abbey replied.

"I wondered. I didn't see your parents until the next day," he said quietly. Abbey turned red and resolutely stared at her horse's ears until Tyler realized she was blushing.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't have. They were busy," she replied. "Whenever one of them gets hurt they spend hours holed up together. Days if it was a really bad injury." Tyler looked confused for a moment – thinking about why two ferals with extremely accelerated healing abilities would need to spend that much time -

"Oh," he said, blushing himself as he made the connection. "In bed, huh?" Her ears were red as she nodded.

"Every single chance they get," she replied. "They've been getting a lot worse about it lately too …. and they don't even try to make an excuse for it either," she grumbled. The fact that her parents still jumped into bed at the drop of a hat was a rather mortifying thing on it's own. Add to that the number of students every year that spent at least some spare time ogling one of the other and you had a perfect storm of embarrassment. Particularly since every year, she looked more and more like her mother, and this year, even some of the upper classmen were trying to get her to go on dates with them. Logan had of course, forbidden her to 'date' per se.

She and Tyler were friends though, and he'd already sworn to not make a move on the girl after seeing her fathers' claws in action. He was nervous about her mother since K had started to gently ask Tyler to hurry the fuck up and talk to his father so she could have her little 'discussion' with him.

"At least they're not old," Tyler said, a smile on his face. Abbey groaned.

"But they __are.__ They're older than the Professor," she replied. Tyler just laughed.

"Fine – at least they don't _look_ old then," he amended. She rolled her eyes. It didn't matter to her. No matter what they looked like, as far as she was concerned the two of them screwing like rabbits all the time was disgusting.

"Well, at least your parents love each other. Your mom wants me to talk to my dad and I don't even know what to say to him," Tyler said.

"Just go ask what you want and leave. The longer he stays here, the more likely it is that he'll break out." Her tone was conversational, as if this was simply common knowledge. His eyes widened.

"No one told me that," he said. "I thought he was secure."

"He is. For now. But he's broken out before. Talk to him while you can because I can tell you for a fact that mom is hoping he tries to break loose."

"What happens if he breaks out?"

"She won't be supervised – so no one will be able to stop her or Dad from killing him."

"Will you go with me?" Tyler asked. "You don't have to go by him I just want someone nearby." She thought about it a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, but let me make sure I can. I don't want my folks mad at me. Not over him," she replied.

* * *

><p>Abbey was nervous as she made her way to see her father. For some reason she thought with her mother as angry as she was at Creed maybe her father would be a little more lenient. Mistake number one.<p>

"Have you lost your damn mind?" he asked, totally taken off guard by her question. "NO."

"But I'd be staying by Hank – he'd never see me, I swear," Abbey said, begging for him to see her side. Logan just shook his head, looking at her as if she'd completely cracked.

"Forget it," he growled out. "Just let it go. Tyler can do this alone." She was frustrated, and in her huff she stomped her way down to the barn, knowing her mother was there with the young horse she'd been training.

Sure enough when she found her mother, she was working. The young gray mare had an attitude and was doing her level best to throw K, who was making her circle repeatedly in an attempt to calm her down. Abbey watched her – her mother concentrating and smiling in a very artificial way, only turning genuine when the horse settled. She leaned forward, petting the mare on the neck as she praised her before asking her gently to move forward again. She waited until her mother stopped, going through her little method of rubbing the horse all over as she dismounted – preparation for later in life in case someone's foot hit the horse's back side as they swung over the saddle. The horse's head dropped a little, licking and chewing as she huffed a little. Once K was on the ground, she continued to praise it, petting it here and there, the horse leaning her head into K's torso gently – her reciprocation of K's praise. She smiled at her daughter when she turned.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" K asked, as she led the horse toward her, catching her breath.

"Oh, I just went around with Dad. If I ask you a question, will you not get mad at me?" Abbey spit out. K wrinkled her brow. This wasn't like her.

"Sure, well – I'll try. What's up?" K asked as she leaned on the fence.

"Tyler wants to go talk to Sabretooth," Abbey started. K got a wicked sparkle in her eyes and her eyebrow arched for an instant. "He wants me to wait for him by Hank while he talks to him. Dad already said no." K's eyes narrowed and she sucked on her bottom lip as she weighed it out.

"Let me talk to him. Maybe I can change his mind," K said slowly. Abbey's stomach clenched. She really didn't want her father mad over this. She sent her daughter off and went to put the horse away, thinking over what the best way to approach Logan would be on this. She wasn't going to get her shot at Creed until Tyler talked to him. If this was the only way Tyler would talk to him – then concessions may have to be made.

* * *

><p>Logan was taken back by his wife when he stepped into their room. She had slipped on a dress, heels, and pulled her hair up off her neck just the way he liked it.<p>

"What's the occasion, darlin'?" he purred out, slipping his hands onto her hips and pulling her close, already kissing her.

"Well, I need a favor," she replied, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing her way up his neck as she slid it off his shoulders.

"Are you trying to change my mind on something?" he asked, correctly guessing where this was headed.

"Yeah."

"No."

"Aren't you going to hear me out first?" she asked, surprised that he didn't even want to play.

"I already know what it is. You got a real axe to grind with Creed – you're right about it, but I'm not letting Abbey go anywhere near him. Not for Tyler and definitely not to make it easier for you to get into a room with him," he replied. She raised an eyebrow a moment as he slid his hands up her back, waiting to see her reaction. Taking a deep breath and tipping her head down she nodded minutely.

"Alright." she muttered as her fingers gently found their way to his belt, swiftly and lightly unbuckling it and his jeans. His expression lost most of it's humor. It hadn't taken him long over the course of their marriage to learn that 'alright' was her code for 'Lets see if diverting your attention will make you reconsider.' His hands closed around her wrists.

"I mean it. I'm not changin' my mind," he growled out. She looked slightly crestfallen as her eyes found their way to his. The expression of desperation and pleading on her face was enough to get a small smile from him.

"Oh," he said quietly, his voice pure gravel and smoke now. "You're willing to negotiate." He released her hands and she again slid her hands around his waist as he pulled her close.

"What's it gonna take to get you to rethink things?" she asked quietly, sure that the offer she had in mind wouldn't cut it now.

"What's on the table?" he countered. She hated negotiating with him. He always ended up with the better deal – irregardless of who started up the negotiations. It seemed like she always made the mistake of opening with too good of an offer and he just pushed for a better deal still.

"You open for once," she replied, hoping he'd give her some idea of what he really wanted from her.

"Alright," he replied. He didn't take any time to think it over. "Two things. One – you wear a dress for the next month," she nodded and leaned into him, kissing his neck. "Two – rope. It's long since time I cashed in on tyin' you up." She almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Done," she replied easily, causing him to draw his eyebrows together as her hands slipped down to his belt again. What the hell could he have gotten her to go along with if she agreed this easily? For the first time in years, he felt like he just got cheated in their negotiation. He'd asked for too little considering how quickly she agreed – no counter offers. Damnit.

* * *

><p>Tyler was tense as he made his way to the lower levels with Abbey and Logan. He still had no idea what to say to his father, let alone what he wanted to ask. What do you even say to someone like that? Hank looked over his spectacles at the trio as they entered the lab.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this, Tyler?" he asked the somber looking boy. He just nodded as Hank showed him where to go. "We'll be right here if you need us. Don't touch the barrier." Tyler nodded as the door leading down a wide hallway opened up, the hum from the barrier that held his father in his cell suddenly loud in his ears. He looked at Logan, who nodded at him, quiet reassurance that it would be fine. Abbey was wringing her hands when Tyler smiled at her just before heading down the hall, the door closing behind him with a resonant clank.

Sabretooth was sitting on the cot, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped as he stared at the ground in front of him, his eyes rising slowly as the boy came to a stop in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath as he straightened up, his eyes popping open as he finally exhaled.

"Come to see what your future holds? I still don't know who you are, boy," Creed said slow and low.

"You raped my mother," Tyler said evenly, returning the same dead stare Creed was giving him. He chuckled.

"If that was true, she'd be dead," Creed snarled.

"No. The X-Men saved her," Tyler said with a little growl. Creed's eyebrow rose just a hair as he made the connection.

"Didn't think she made it," he said quietly, mostly to himself.

"Why are you such a -" Tyler started to say, his voice raised.

"A monster? Is that it, boy?" Creed returned. "Just who I am. You should try it. That little girl of Logan's looks like she'd be a good time. Just like her mother," he finished, licking his lips.

"Don't even think about her," Tyler snarled. Creed just smiled wider.

"The mother or the girl? The girls' a little young for my tastes – though she looks enough like her mama to draw some attention. Makes a man want to taste and compare. Better have your fun with her before someone else does." Tyler shook his head hard, that's not at all what he wanted to hear from him.

"That's not – I don't want to talk to you about her. I don't need your __advice," __Tyler said firmly. "I just want to know why you do all the horrible stuff you do – torturing and killing women, all the fighting with Logan – why?"

"I already told you boy, just who I am. Too bad you took after yer ma. We could have had a lot of fun together," he growled out. There was no tinge of sadness at his assessment of him. If anything it was a relief for Tyler to hear that.

"Can't say it was good to meet you," Tyler said as he turned to leave. He got almost all the way to the door before Creed replied.

"I'll be in touch, boy. You watch out for that little frail. She's gonna make ya hurt one of these days," he growled out. He didn't want to reply, angry with himself for thinking he could find answers to his problems through him.

Logan looked grim when he stepped out of the room.

"You can tell K I don't want to see him again. If she can kill him, she should take her time when she does," Tyler said, for the first time, a far too familiar gleam in his eyes that Logan recognized from years of knowing Creed. It was that little spark he hoped he wouldn't find in the boy.

"Go on. Take a walk and cool off," Logan growled before watching the two teenagers walk away. He looked at Hank and the two shared a look before Hank nodded. Logan stepped into the hallway, the door closing behind him and locking this time. When he reached Creed's cell he took just a moment to punch in a code before the barrier between them flickered and disappeared. Their eyes met and half a second later through their growls, all hell broke loose as they began to fight. No words were needed as claws met flesh, blood flowing freely from both men. Ten minutes later Creed was on the floor, unconscious while Logan waited for Hank to bring the cuffs designed for him. It was time for him to have his talk with K.

The two of them carried him to the danger room, finding K leaning outside of it near the panel, waiting for them. They hauled him in and dropped him on the floor, K following in their wake.

"Be careful, sweetheart," Logan warned, kissing her before he retreated to the wall. As much as she wanted him to, he wasn't going to leave her alone with him. He's promised himself that never again would he allow that to happen on his watch. She nodded as Creed started to stir.

"Aren't you going to remove those gloves?" K asked her husband, who grimly shook his head.

"That wasn't part of the deal. You want to beat on him – fine. Have your 'talk'. But I'm not gonna let him have the chance to shred ya." She bowed her head as she waited for Creed to wake up fully. When he did, he looked around the room, groggy, taking a deep breath, knowing that K planned to make good on her threats. He looked to his hands and on seeing the restraints that kept him from using his claws, he started to chuckle to himself.

"Afraid I'm gonna thrash ya, frail? That's not like you. Had to be the runt's idea," he growled out.

"Doesn't matter. You'd never touch me anyhow." She took a ready stance as she waited for him to face her. He didn't bother standing all the way before lunging at her – the two of them fighting hard right off the bat. She wasn't joking – he could hardly touch her, K slipping through his hands with every grab. When he did hit her, it was just glancing blows. She left him totally unable to wrap his hands around her as she cut and kicked, slashed, stabbed, and punched.

Before too long, she was very near taking him down – Creed was bleeding heavily, his breath raspy as she cut one major artery after another – the place was a bloodbath. He was on his hands and knees, unable to defend himself when she finally jumped on his back, pulling his head back with a handful of his hair, his arms shaking to hold himself up. Before she could hit him again, she was blasted off of him, tumbling off his back and landing inches from him, knocked senseless from the repulsor shot Stark had used on her. Creed saw his only chance and grabbed her neck as he fell nearly on top of her, choking her as he crushed her.

"Ya ain't never been worth nothin' unless you were on your back, girl," he snarled in her face as she tried to gather her bearings, sticking him through the neck with a fistful of claws just before both of them lost consciousness. Logan rushed toward them as he swore at Stark and Scott for sticking their nose in the middle. Stark rushed in with Scott, the three of them pulling Creed off her - Scott and Stark making the move to haul him out. Logan checked on his wife, finding her breathing but definitely out of it, her throat bearing Creed's hand print from where he's positively crushed her windpipe.

"Was there a reason you stopped her, Stark? Or are you just findin' new ways of askin' me to kick your ass?" Logan asked, irritated as he lifted her, turning to face the two of them.

"He's got information we need on the Hand. Turns out this slime ball is one of their leaders now," Stark informed him. Logan's eyes widened. That wasn't good. As he approached the three of them, Creed bleeding heavily from his mouth and nose and wheezing hard, he made a point to let them know what he thought.

"Well ain't that just grand," Logan grumbled turning his back to them as he headed for the exit, pausing in the door way. "You get to explain to her why you blasted her __and__ why Creed's still breathin'. She ain't gonna be real happy with you, Stark."

"I know. Believe me, I know – but this is one of those times we have to make a deal with the devil," Stark replied.

"Yeah? Enlighten me, please – tell me how __not__ killin' this worthless sack is good for anyone. If he's involved with the Hand, killin' him hurts them, gets rid of a giant pain in my ass and makes my wife a happy woman," Logan snarled.

"They have Natasha," Stark said as the rage slipped from Logan's face. "She was one of yours, right? You trained her?" Logan nodded. "Creed's the key to getting her back. You want to kill him after, I will gift wrap him for you, but we have to get her back. Aside from not leaving a friend behind – she knows too many secrets to just let her slip away."

"I'll explain it to her." Logan said quietly. "Do you need my help with this?" Stark shook his head.

"Not at this point. Don't be too hard to find though," Stark replied.


	9. Trouble Brewin'

_A/N – Thanks, guys! - I Love reading reviews from you - so here's a quick one for you. Trouble is brewing. Thanks, ScruffyLovin and our lovely guest for your time and for coming back!_

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken Stark long to determine that he would indeed need Logan's help on the mission to Japan. Sabretooth was seeming to be cooperative, but no one involved believed that he was being entirely truthful. He just had no reason to. Stark actually thought for a moment that threatening him with the two ferals would have been some incentive for him to cooperate – all it really did was show how little Stark knew of the man's attitude problem.<p>

In the end, even the telepaths couldn't entirely decipher what he was up to and all Logan could come up with was just that he had a bad feeling about the whole fiasco. That wasn't enough for Stark to rethink his approach though.

As expected, Stark was the one that had to explain to K why Creed wasn't lying dead at her feet by now. She was clearly perturbed as he began, but quickly dispelled her anger when she heard Tasha was the one in trouble.

"Alright. Shut up. Just – don't let Creed get loose," K said, her hands open to him while Logan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck.

"Don't start with the dresses until I get back, now," he growled into her ear quiet enough that only she could hear it. She turned slightly to look at him a bit, giving him the once over before she answered quietly.

"Don't think you have to worry about that. You're going to need to lock up my wranglers to enforce that one," she replied to the confusion of anyone close enough to hear her, Logan smiling as he nuzzled her. "Get her back quickly, love. And please, be careful."

Within a matter of hours, Logan was kissing his wife goodbye on his way to the far east with Stark and Hank to meet up with the Avengers. K was uneasy as she watched him go, more so when she caught a glimpse of Creed in the window of the jet, a grin on his face as he winked at her. She narrowed her eyes at the action, hoping like hell Logan would be careful while he was gone.

* * *

><p>K was worthless to talk to already – something that usually took a few days to happen. Hell, the jet was hardly out of sight and she was grim and silent, already looking for ways to avoid people. Without any prompt, Scott approached her.<p>

"He's going to be fine," he told her. K barely looked at him. "What do you think you know that we don't?" he asked. She just wrinkled her brow and shook her head lightly.

"Just a feeling," she replied.

"Don't dwell on it. You just got shook up last time. I don't blame you, he scared the hell out of me too," Scott admitted. "This is like a Tuesday afternoon for him – ninjas and Sabretooth. Saving the damsel in distress. Don't worry." He gave her a one armed squeeze trying to ease her mind. K's shoulders bunched up to her ears a moment.

"Don't trivialize this, Slim. I'm telling you, something is wrong," K said, shaking him off and slipping away from him, clearly irritated at his assesment. Scott was staring off behind her as she left while Abbey slipped in and hugged him.

"What's going on?" Abbey asked as Scott turned his attention to her.

"Probably nothing. I'll let you know if there's a problem," he told her.

* * *

><p>Logan had been watching Creed on the flight. For some reason, he was getting on Logan's nerves more than usual. He honestly wasn't doing a damn thing, outside of grinning to himself. What the hell was he so damned happy about anyhow?<p>

"Guess I get under her skin, eh, Runt?" Creed purred out. Logan did all he could to ignore him. "What's it like knowin' your woman has such ...__passion__ for another man?" Logan just scoffed as Creed continued. "How's that bond work anyhow - you know what she's thinkin'?" he asked. Logan just stared forward trying to tune him out. "I only ask cuz I wonder who she's thinkin' about when you got her legs around ya. She wrapped up in you or she gettin' off thinkin' of me? You'd really only know if you were in her head, after all." Hank even stopped dead at that one. Creed only had his focus on Logan though.

"Only time she thinks about you is when she's got it in her head to kill ya. Keep talkin' and she's just gonna have to hear about you chokin' on my claws," Logan snarled out. "Don't think she'd be too bugged if I offed ya for her." Creed just grinned. Hank's eyebrows went up a hair. Was he trying to get information on the two of them after all, or was this his attempt to get Logan to attack him?

Minutes from where they were to land, an alarm went off in the cockpit. Tony was scrambling trying to see what the problem was, grim faced as he deployed tracers – they were under fire. As Logan helped to arm the jet's defenses, Hank grabbed the parachutes – just in case.

Within moments, all hell was breaking loose – more rockets were headed their way than they had counter measures for. Stark finally put it into auto pilot and ordered Jarvis to deploy his armor, Hank already strapping on his chute and making a move to set up Creed who was currently staring at Logan, the two of them locking eyes while Creed's smile grew. Logan's jaw tightened. This was all part of his plan. Damnit. Who was it he was after? Logan for sure, that was a given. He could have made a play for him any time though. Shit. This had to be a play for Stark - or his armor. Logan rushed at Creed, simply hitting him with all he had, knocking him out cold just before the first rocket slipped past the defenses, tearing the jet in half, Stark blasted out with Hank, Logan and Creed falling nearly together. Logan was determined to find a way to warn Tony.

The two ferals were spinning out of control, Logan trying to correct himself out of the spin with his arms and legs spread wide against the air current. He nearly had it too when Creed woke up and made a grab for him as he spun, shredding Logan's parachute and tearing a gash in his side. He swore to himself as he shrugged his way out of the spoiled chute. If he couldn't get that pack from Creed this was going to hurt like hell. He reached out for Creed and the two of them slashed at each other spinning wildly as they fell.

Hank's chute had popped without incident and Stark was scanning the skies for the furious ferals. When he spotted them, they were far off course from where he and Hank were, tangled in each other as they continued to spin. He rocketed toward them, but couldn't get in to them. He blasted at the pair, hoping to knock them loose from each other. All he managed to do was knock Logan out, giving Creed what he wanted as he slashed at him, slicing his throat open. It didn't take long for Logan's body to go limp and Creed popped silk, truly enjoying the sight of his body spinning toward the ground.

Stark rocketed toward him, attempting to catch him before he hit the ground, only to have to abandon the effort as he found himself under fire. Stark screamed in frustration as he tried to make it to Logan, finally getting a hold of his ankle and slowing him down minutely before he was hit by a missile, both of them hitting the ground hard.

Hank was drifting down far from where Logan and Stark had made a hard landing. The only one of them with the forethought to be sure to grab a communicator to boot. He hadn't made his way to the ground before sending out an SOS to both the Avengers and the X-Men, unsure of who would be able to respond quicker. With his beacon on, and having landed safely, he began to trek in the direction of where he was sure Stark had landed, hoping that the two of them weren't in need of medical help when he got there.

* * *

><p>Scott couldn't believe his ears when he got the call from Hank. He scrambled a small recon team – himself, Psylocke and Storm to recover. If Logan was right – if Creed wanted to try to make a quick buck on the two ferals - selling them as a matched set to the highest bidders, he couldn't bring K along, which was a damned shame since they could use her to track them. He hoped that Hank found the others before they got there. He was never going to hear the end of this when K heard about it.<p>

As it was, K was feeling awful suddenly. She was nauseous and her head was killing her. It was bad enough that it was giving her flashbacks of when she was pregnant. She'd have wondered if that was a problem had it not been for the implant she had. She decided to try to push it out of her mind, leaning back in Logan's chair at his desk between classes, her palms pressed into her eyes.

* * *

><p>Stark woke up groaning. His suit was pretty well trashed, having absorbed most of the impact of the landing and breaking into pieces. It was worthless until he could repair. He sat up stiffly, looking around himself warily. As he got to his feet, he realized he was bleeding – part of the suit had skewered his leg. He knew better than to try to remove it, lest he bleed out long before help found him. Instead, he focused on his surroundings, searching for Logan. He saw him finally – the yellow of his uniform standing out in the deep green around them. He called out to him with no answer.<p>

Stark swore internally. He was probably in a healing coma – totally worthless until his body repaired itself enough to be of use. He decided to inch his way toward him, hoping to urge him to wake up.

It took him a while, and it was incredibly painful, but finally he was within a reasonable distance of Logans' still body.

"Come on man, enough sleepin' on the job. Up and at 'em." Stark tried to joke. It appeared he had a captive audience. "Awww, Wolvie - you pick a bad time to insist on beauty sleep. Seems like you're at least a hundred years too late." Still nothing.

Then it hit him. He was still. Totally still. Tony's heart felt like it stopped in his chest for a moment. He couldn't see if the man was breathing – if he was it had to be incredibly shallow.

Urging himself forward in his panic, he finally made it to him, rolling Logan on his back so he could look at him better. He was splattered in blood, his eyes partly open, mouth slack. Tony put his ear to Logan's chest, finding it hard to hear anything with his own blood hammering in his ears. Nothing. Swearing to himself, he decided to give it a shot, doing his best to perform CPR on his old friend in the middle of nowhere, alone with no communication, muttering to himself the whole time.

"Come on, come on you hairy bastard - this isn't funny," He grumbled before listening again. Nothing. He didn't bother wasting his breath on complaining. He had to get him breathing and fast.

* * *

><p>K was handling Logan's history class when the blackbird took off. She paused mid sentence, her focus solely on the stealth aircraft as it cleared the buildings. It wasn't entirely unusual for some of the team to leave during school hours, but it was unusual for the teachers to pay it any attention. Abbey had already known her father was on a mission – there was no other reason for her mother to be in the class. It took her a moment to gather herself and continue, looking positively green as she did so and needing one of the students to prompt her as to where she'd left off. As soon as class was over, K was out of there just as fast as the students in search of someone who could clue her in. Abbey called out to her as she passed, but K clearly didn't hear her, too focused on where the hell Jean or Charles was.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony was exhausted. It took him nearly twenty minutes to get Logan breathing decent on his own again and it was a good thing he started up when he did since Tony really didn't think he could keep it up much longer. He'd realized early on that he did have a very slow heart beat – which was great since he couldn't compress that damned adamantium ribcage. As soon as he'd delivered the first breath, he saw the real problem – the fact that Logan's throat was cut. Holding pressure on his neck while trying to get him breathing again was hard work. The only thing keeping him going was the fact that he could feel that the cut across his neck was closing. When Logan finally blinked his eyes a few times moments after taking a decent breath, he wrinkled his brow at the still winded Avenger at his side.<p>

"If you kissin' me is the only thing between me & dyin, next time just let me die," Logan rasped out. Tony had to laugh at him. "That was totally unnecessary."

"Right, so your wife can hunt me down and castrate me. I don't think so," Tony snarked back. At least he got a smile from the pained feral.

"Hell, she may do that anyhow," Logan replied as he started to stretch out tired overstressed muscles that were just now starting to repair themselves from the damage he'd sustained from the hard landing.

"You alright now?" Tony asked, desperately hoping Logan would be able to find Hank.

"Gimme a few minutes. Not ready to move yet," he replied, cringing at a pain low in his back while he flexed, testing his range of movement. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back before he suddenly turned his head in Stark's direction. "Where's Henry?" Logan asked, concern for his old friend coming to the forefront of his mind.

"We got separated. He had a good chute when I saw him last though," Tony replied. Logan nodded, looking back up into the canopy.

"We're not outta this yet, Tony. You know this was all part of his game, right?"

"Yeah. Now I do," Tony replied somberly. The truth was, Tony knew starting out that it might be a possibility – that Creed wanted to lure one or two of them where his organization could abduct them. He'd assumed it was Logan and K that he wanted.

"It's you, Tony. He's after you," Logan said quietly. Tony nodded his head grimly.

"Yeah, I know. Better hurry up and heal so you can get us outta here, old man," Tony said, his leg aching from all that he'd done to get to Logan.

* * *

><p>Hank had found part of the wreckage of Tony's suit. It couldn't be too far now. He paused, taking a moment to catch his breath as he looked out into the forest. He hoped that Logan was with Tony, but that still left Creed as a loose cannon. Even if he'd kept his cuffs on, Creed loose in the woods was not a comforting thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Creed was up a tree, nose to the wind trying to figure out where the runt had gone off to. He was pretty sure he'd done enough damage to him to keep him down for a while anyhow – though if he'd killed him, he sure as hell wouldn't cry over it. His sharp vision saw a flicker of blue and he smirked. Well, that answered one question anyhow – the doc was going to be the first to go down. He flexed his hand – freshly reattached after he'd torn it off to free himself from the cuffs. He picked the transponder out of the sole of his boot and slipped down the tree. It never took his branch of the Hand more than twenty minutes to get to him – even in this part of the country. He kept downwind of the doctor as he approached, stalking him like he had so many before him. The only problem was that he'd underestimated the Beast. The first twig that crunched under his foot had alerted Hank of his presence. He knew enough to act normally though, giving Creed the false impression that he had total advantage.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan had passed out again, to Tony's dismay. He couldn't stand, and he had no weapons – keenly aware that Creed was loose in the forest around them – somewhere. He did see that Creed had gotten a clean chute too. He started digging in his pockets in search of a communicator. There had to be a way to get help out there. Before he found what he was looking for, Hank made his way into the clearing, though his expression remained quite serious when he saw the state of his two comrades. He rushed to them, seeing Logan breathing, he kneeled near Stark's injured leg.<p>

"Does your suit work at all?" Hank all but whispered to him. Stark wrinkled his brow as he strained to hear him. Shaking his head slightly. "Creed is trailing me. How's Logan?"

"Injured and healing."

"But alive."

"How long is that going to last with big ugly out there?" Stark asked, his voice strained. Before Hank could answer, their hunter made his presence known, Hank, whirling around to face him, all snarling and claws as the two engaged each other.

* * *

><p>Charles could give K no news. He reiterated that finding Logan or herself was touch and go at the best of times, and if he was injured, it would be more difficult still.<p>

"The only telepath that can get a good grip on his whereabouts is currently on her way to the scene. Betsy will find him. Please, try to think positively. Hank and Tony are alive and well, I'm sure if they made it, Logan did too," Charles told her. She looked ill, though markedly less so than when it had first hit her.

"I don't feel well," K whispered, her head spinning a little more now.

"Can you find him through the bond?" Jean asked as the door behind her creaked open, Abbey slipping into the door nearly unnoticed.

"He's weak," was all K replied with as she slid her hands into her hair. The two telepaths shared a look as Abbey's mouth dropped.

"What happened?" her clear voice rang like a bell in the large room.

"There's been an incident," Charles started. "The plane Hank and your father was in went down. We don't know much more than that right now. Scott and a small team are on their way." Her eyes fell on her mother.

"What's wrong with her?" Abbey asked, her nerves coming out in her voice.

"It likely has something to do with your parent's bond," Jean replied, looking nervous at the implications. Little was known still about the extent of the bond the two shared, though Jean remembered a time not too terribly long ago when Logan had gotten similarly ill when K was circling the drain after a nasty accident. She had been backing up Fury on a very Q.T. mission where she nearly drowned. Logan was a disaster at the exact time it went bad.

At the time, the docs had tried to down play it until he lost his temper with them, snarling that he knew she was in trouble and that lying to him about her condition would cause them to have a condition of their own. Suddenly, Jean realized that Sabretooth had likely broken loose and caused some trouble for Logan mid flight and lying to K about Logan would likely have similar consequences.

* * *

><p>When the blackbird landed near the crash site, the only sign of the wreckage they could find was a few shards from Starks' armor and evidence of a scuffle – blood, hair, and blue fur scattered about the site. Looking out, they found signs of many people and several vehicles.<p>

Whatever had happened there, they were already long gone.


	10. Twilight Zone

_A/N – Retrokill & Scruffylovin - you two are awesome. Thanks for sticking with it and the reviews. I can only hope you guys will enjoy this one. May be a few days before I'm happy with the next chapter. I know where it's goin' - just how to get them there may be tricky._

* * *

><p>The reports back from the recovery team were not good. Aside from the wreckage and the tire tracks heading to the road, there was no sign of them. Betsy was searching for Logan – their rapport still intact, but aside from indicating he was alive – not worth much right now.<p>

The intel being reported to them finally from Fury was that yes, the Hand wanted Stark, hoping they could force him into complying with their tech demands. Of course, this was only made known once Pepper turned up missing as well – kicking off a full blown Avengers action with three of their members now missing. Fury made a point however to tell K that she wasn't allowed to be a part of the strike and rescue at all.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" K snarled, as the rest of the X-Men protested on her behalf, raised voices ruling the ready room at the mansion.

"I am dead serious. They have Logan, they want you too – same story as before, but this time they have Stark in place to make the tech. If it's possible, you know he can do it."

"He won't do that to him," K argued. "No." Fury leveled his glare at her.

"You know as well as I do that if they're threatening Pepper, Stark will bend – especially when Logan would probably tell him to do whatever he has to in order to keep the woman alive. You do not need to be there. Besides," he continued. "Sabretooth has been thrown out of the organization. You need to be here to protect those kids." The room was silent.

"Wait-"

"No. You have to stay. We can't afford to lose you too. We _will_ get them back," Fury swore. K looked to Jean, who looked just as reluctant as she was, shaking her head. Charles was in K's head, urging her to stay – at least until Fury left. He had to be convinced that the X-Men wouldn't act alone even as he was making arrangements himself to get the job done. That was enough to sway her, at least temporarily.

But when the preliminary search with Cerebro went flat and SHIELD simply couldn't find the base of operations, no one told the residents of Xaviers. No, they simply started looking for Sabretooth, who might just know how to find them. He was the last link, and he seemed to have vanished off all radars.

* * *

><p>When Logan finally woke up, he was strapped down tight. To his left was trays full of menacing looking instruments, syringes, bottles, a bone saw. Feeling ill, he turned to his right to find more invasive equipment. Flexing his arms he found several sets of restraints. Same story on his legs. His pulse quickened as he realized what was coming. His fears confirmed when the white coats came in, gloved and masked, eye protection on to save them from the splatter.<p>

"You were responsible for the destruction of all the files and research from Department H _and_ K – the weapons plus project, and various research from around the globe. You've been very busy," The doctor started to tell him. "But because of that, now we have to start all over." He glared down at Logan a moment as his pulse picked up suddenly. The doctor shook his head and held his hand out to the nurse next to him. "Number Twenty Two blade, please."

* * *

><p>In Westchester, K had to partially block her husband out as she stomped down to demand someone help her find Logan. He was suffering – badly enough that it was effecting her so many miles away through their bond.<p>

Abbey and Tyler were in the kitchen studying when K made her grandly miserable appearance, looking livid – eyes wide, tear streaks down her face as she confronted Jean.

"You can find him – I know you can. Find him for me – please. He's in pain," K was walking a fine line between demanding and begging. Jean scanned her quickly and went pale, rushing to Cerebro to try and tap into him using K as an intermediary.

"Mom-" Abbey started to say as K clutched her arm across her stomach, teeth gritted. "Maybe we should get more help … we could see if Colton -" but K waved her off shaking her head.

"No can do, kiddo – They're busy with something else that's important. I'm going to have to leave soon. Charles knows. I can't sit here any more and wait for everyone to get their thumbs out of their asses. I have to go, do you understand? I need to get your father. You will be fine if you stay here." K told her. "Keep an eye on the twins, alright?"

"But – I thought you had to stay here. Uncle Scott said you'd stay here to keep Sabretooth away." Abbey said, fear coming through in her voice.

"He won't bother you," K replied.

"You're going after my … after Sabretooth, aren't you?" Tyler cut in. "He knows where Logan is doesn't he?"

K just took a deep breath, not meeting their eyes.

"Just stay here and you'll be fine. I promise," K replied.

"No. No you can't do that – no one even knows where to find him. They've been looking. And you can't. The Avengers can't find him Charlie can't – how – just. NO. Not when Dad's off somewhere – captive." Abbey started to panic. "He wants to hurt you!" K looked up at her daughter and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm not going after Creed," she said. It wasn't exactly a lie. She wasn't going after him first anyhow. First up was Deadpool. He'd be able to lead her to Creed, then Creed could tell her how to get to Logan.

When Jean made her appearance in the kitchen a little while later, she looked somber.

"He's somewhere in Western Canada. I don't know if he's with Hank and Tony or not," Jean told her. K nodded. That was not anywhere near where she expected him to be. "You're playing with fire, K – going to Wade. I know your plan, and it's iffy."

"Sitting here doing nothing is not going to work, Jean. I'm losing my mind knowing they're torturing him," K replied. "This crappy plan is all I've got." Jean frowned and handed her a small com that was disguised as a hair clip.

"Keep it on you. You're headed into dangerous waters – even for you," Jean warned, pausing a moment before giving K a quick hug. "For what it's worth – my money's on you right now. SHIELD has no idea where to start. They're convinced they're still in Asia. If you find more than Logan, let me know so I can relay the message – Tasha was their best spy and Stark's tech filled the biggest gaps. Think of me, I'll be listening."

* * *

><p>K rushed to her room, Abbey in her shadow, standing in the door watching her throw a small arsenal in a bag with a few clothes and lots and lots of ammo. She paused a moment and decided to throw in a change of clothes for Logan too. Hope springs eternal after all.<p>

"Please, Mom - don't go," Abbey begged one last time. K took pause as she approached her daughter, giving her a firm hug.

"I don't have a choice, sweetheart. I can't live without him, and I can feel the worst of what they're doing to him. He's in pain. A lot of it," K told her before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Please, keep an eye on the twins. Love you guys more than you know." Abbey was in tears as her mother slipped past her feeling like garbage. She had to bring him back or die trying. They'd have to understand that.

She took Logan's jeep, tossing her bag in the passenger seat before backing out of the garage. She had a good hour's drive to where she was meeting Wade.

* * *

><p>Tyler watched K leave, angry with her for what he'd considered flat out lying to Abbey. He didn't know the details, but he knew she wasn't disclosing all of it. In his frustration he made a split second decision that he was sure was going to land him in hot water sooner rather than later, but he didn't care. Abbey and her family were special to him now. Whether they liked it or not, he was going to be a part of their lives, and he couldn't just stand by and watch while K went on a wild goose chase, lying to Abbey in the process. He rushed back into the house and snatched a set of keys, running out to the garage and nearly burning rubber as he took off in the little black convertible. He didn't even know whose car he'd stolen, he just had to follow her and let her know how upset Abbey was at the prospect of possibly losing her parents.<p>

* * *

><p>Stark was losing it. He had no idea what the hell they could have been doing to Logan, but his screams were crystal clear where he was. All the injuries he'd seen Logan sustain and Stark had never heard him scream. Not once. The sound was burned into his ears. Wide eyed he stared at the wall in front of him. What the hell did they want from him? When Logan's screams finally died out, a fresh concern hit him. Was he alright? Is he even alive anymore? What were they doing to him?<p>

His thoughts were interrupted by two armed guards. They took Tony from his cell, guns pointed at him as they escorted him down the hall to a room that was poorly lit with a small table and two chairs. At the table sat a man in a suit. His eyes rested on the man at the table for a brief second before he took a look through the smoky plate glass window behind him with white suited men surrounding something in the center of the room.

The suited man gestured for Tony to take a seat. He hesitantly did so, half afraid of what was to come. As he looked past the man again, he was horrified. Over his shoulder, on the other side of the two way mirror was a medical theater. There was no less than half a dozen people in head to toe white hovering around an unconscious Logan – strapped down to the table, stripped naked except for a blood soaked surgical drape covering his pelvis. He was a straight up mess. The blood splattered across the white and stainless steel was vivid, a pool of his blood under the table, lazily going down the drain in the center of the room. Logan's expression was completely blank as the doctors waited for his wounds to close, standing a step back from him, their hands crossed in front of their chests while a man in the corner watched the clock, timing him on how long it took.

"We have a proposition for you, Mr. Stark," the man in front of him said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He'd purposely waited to see Tony's reaction to seeing his old teammate in between torture sessions, strapped down and helpless. He looked over his shoulder at the bloodied feral on the table.

"He's almost ready for another round. He's fascinating, really – you'll see. Just give him another minute or so. He's just not healing quite as fast as he was a few hours ago," The man told him with a grin.

* * *

><p>Deadpool had an apartment in the city. It was in a shitty part of town, and the building itself looked as though it was ready to fall in around your ears. K double checked the address and grabbed her bag, letting out a deep breath as she made her way into the building. The place was rundown to say the least. She walked up to the top floor, down the hallways with the flickering lights to the last door on the left. She wasted no time before knocking. The sounds of stomping and tripping echoed through the door as she waited, and when he opened it, he did so with a gun drawn, aimed right in the center of her forehead. She just looked up at him and sighed.<p>

"Oh. Right. Never know when those damed Jehovah's people will stop by," He mumbled. She raised an eyebrow at him – his boxers hung loosely from his hips - other than that he only wore his mask. She readjusted the strap for the bag on her shoulder and pushed past him.

"If that's how you answer the door, I think you're safe. You wanna get dressed?" She asked as she passed, finding a relatively cleared out spot on the cluttered couch and taking a seat, legs crossed as she waited for him. He followed her in, and stopped in the middle of the room.

"You wanna go like, right now? Because I'm still not sure you've thought this through..." Wade rambled.

"Yes. Now. Do you know where to find him?" K asked. Wade rubbed his neck as he shrugged.

"Well – yeah. It's just … I don't think he's going to be too happy to see you – well, I mean, he'll be _happy to see you_, I just don't think he'll want to help. You did kick his ass pretty badly the last time you saw him – and you know he's not a big fan of Logan's," he said in a rush.

"Do you want the job or not, Wade?" K asked, standing up, ready to just go look for him on her own. Domino still owed her a favor for not removing her head from her shoulders after all.

"No, I'll take the job. Just – are you sure you want _him_."

"He's the only one who knows for a fact where they have him. I don't want to waste a month trying to figure out where he might be when _he_ knows right now."

"How are you going to get him to help you? I mean – you're too small to force him – unless you got a bomb in that bag."

"No bomb. Though, if you have one it might not be a bad idea to grab it."

"Alright. If you insist," he said, finally moving his ass. "But I'm officially telling you this is not smart."

* * *

><p>Tyler had parked not too far from the jeep, watching the building for K to leave. He was confused when she stepped out with a tall masked man clad in red and black – who the hell was this? What was she up to? They hopped into a silver sports car and took off, Tyler giving them chase.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're being followed," Wade told her maybe five miles down the road. K looked into the side mirror, spotting the car quickly. No one else was on the road and this guy was following their every turn.<p>

"Not worried about it," K replied.

"You want me to shoot him?" Wade asked K just shook her head. They both had healing factors after all – what the hell could they do to them?

"Just get us near Creed. If they're stupid enough to follow us all the way to him, they're stupid enough to get their ass handed to them," she replied.

Another hour and a half later, and a vivid migraine blooming for K, they pulled up to a long driveway that snaked into the woods. No fence, no real security. Halfway down the long drive Wade saw their tail flip off the lights and turn in behind them.

"This looks bad," he said – cagey about the whole thing.

"If they were with Creed, they wouldn't have turned the lights off," K noted. "they'd want us to know we were trapped." He nodded, knowing she was right. When they were nearly up to the house, the front door opened and a smaller well dressed man stepped out, rushing over to Wades' car.

"Mr. Creed isn't seeing anyone tonight. You have to leave," he said shortly. K and Wade shared a look and she simply opened the door and stepped out. "You can't go in there! He'll be angry!" the man tried to tell her as he rushed toward her, catching up to her just before the door. When he grabbed her arm, she popped her claws under his nose.

"He'll see me," K grumbled, glaring at him. His eyebrows went up and he released her arm.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure he will, miss," he said his voice shaking. "Follow me." She retracted her claws and followed him, Wade was waiting for her in the car. She'd already told him she wanted him to keep an eye out for trouble.

His house was modern, large, open and very clean, to K's surprise. The man led her to the lower level of the house, where Creed was lounging in a spa, beer in hand. He paid his servant no attention as he smirked at K, telling her to strip and join him for a drink.

"No thanks," she replied, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know why you're here. You want my help, you better learn real fast how to ask me nice. Ignorin' my good hospitality is a shit start. Now, like I said – _why don't you join me_," Creed ordered. It really wasn't a request or a question.

"I won't sleep with you."

"Who said anythin' about sleepin? I said strip, hop in and have a beer."

"No."

"Then you can leave. Find yer little Runt yourself." He turned his attention away from her as he tipped back his bottle. She frowned. Neither Fury or the X-Men could nail down where he was and they'd had nearly a week to do it. Kitty's wire taps and online surveillance was so far entirely fruitless.

"I don't have a suit," she said, trying to not flat out tell him to fuck off as she crossed her arms over her chest, her hip cocked.

"Neither do I," he replied with a small smile. Her mouth dropped just a hair. Gross.

"Good God," she whispered to herself. "Can I just _talk_ to you when you get out at least? I can wait upstairs," she countered. He shook his head slowly.

"Nope. I need a show of good faith. Prove you're willin' to trust me and I'll consider helpin' ya. Now, you strippin' or not?" She didn't think he look could get more predatory … but there it was.

"Isn't the fact that I'm here proof enough that I'm willing to trust you a little?" She asked, desperate to avoid his twisted game. He shrugged.

"That's the price. Take it or leave it," he told her, draining his beer when he was finished. He knew she'd do anything to get Logan back.

"You're just trying to torture me," She said flatly, her heart racing. He dipped his head as he set the bottle down.

"Yep," he replied. "Need to know how desperate you are." She closed her eyes as she took a slow deep breath.

"No sex. Ever. For any reason. You try it and I'll cut your dick off and shove it down your throat," K said. Creed inclined his head toward her with a smirk.

"Whatever," He knew he had her now. She felt sick to her stomach as she slipped out of her jacket.

* * *

><p>Tyler was starting to wonder what the hell was going on in there. He still didn't know where he was. The man K had left with was leaning on the car he'd drove them there in, apparently talking loudly to himself until he just disappeared. Tyler had no idea where he'd gone, or what was going on until the black and red mask popped up next to him just outside the car.<p>

"Hey kid – why are you following m-OH MY GOD," Wade half shouted. "Are you a clone?!"

"No, I'm not a clone - wait. Of who?" Tyler said, hoping to avoid this discussion with this nutcase as long as he could.

"Sabretooth. Are you crazy too? How the hell did I NOT know about you?" Wade asked, his questions coming rapid fire.

"My father lives here? K said she wasn't going after Sabretooth!" Tyler shouted back as he pushed his way out of the car.

"Oh, wait. You know her but not him? That's awesome. Are you a student? You look just like him."

"Yes … to all of that, what the hell is she doing here anyhow?" Tyler asked, his anger making him look even more like his father. Wade shook his head.

"Alright you have to stop that right now because I want to shoot you in the face. She's trying to get information that only your Daddy dearest has. She'll be out in a bit, I'm sure. You should scurry on back to Westchester before you get in trouble for grand theft auto."

"I promised Abbey I wouldn't come back without her mother. I can't leave until K's headed home."

"Oh, I'm sure she's going to love this," Wade growled out, muttering to himself about how she hadn't hired him to babysit Creed's mini me.

* * *

><p>K's nerves were on end as Creed handed her a beer with a grin as she sat across from him. She hesitated before she took the bottle, having a major flashback to the first time they'd met. She was bartending. He ended up dragging her off to Weapon X.<p>

"Will you talk to me now or do we have to start fighting?" K asked, praying he'd just tell her what she wanted to know and let her go on her way.

"Don't want to be friendly? Fine. He's in a new facility on the Alaska/Canada border. Middle of fucking nowhere. It's not on any maps. Not visible by satellite. Security extends fifty miles around it and the whole damn thing is underground. I barely got out myself when they turned on me," he told her. She was taken back. That was surprisingly easy to get from him. Her shoulders dropped a bit, though the back of her neck was still prickling from being so damn close to the monster.

"So how do I get in then?" she asked, forgetting for a moment where she was – totally focused on finding her husband. He shook his head.

"Nuh uh. You don't. You try to get in there without help, you and him are as good as dead. How's he doin' by the way?" he asked inclining his head toward her, eyes narrowed as he watched her carefully. K didn't seem to notice his sudden laser focus, the headache and his lack of making an actual move throwing her off a bit.

"He's hurting, but hanging in there," she said without thinking. His face relaxed a hair and told her to take a drink. Now he had real confirmation from both of them that the bond they shared was more than just primal. His contract would be interested to know it. Her head popped up quickly when his hand rested on her knee.

"Come sit by me," he said as gently as he knew how, a little growl in the back of his throat. "I'll tell you how to get in." She just stared at him. He waited a few seconds before going to her, wrapping an arm behind her as he leaned in to talk.

"You can't do it alone and Wilson's not the man for the job," he said quietly as his hand drifted down her arm from her shoulder, his free hand on her leg under the water. "Say the word and I'll take you there and help you break him out." She turned her head finding his nose mere inches from hers as the hand on her leg drifted up, his thumb stroking the bone at the point of her hip while the other one slid down her back. Her hand nearest the one on her hip grabbed his wrist to stop his forward progress.

"You said I didn't have to screw you. Please, Victor. Stop," she told him, her voice trembling just a hair. "If that's your price, I'll have to figure it out on my own." They were now facing each other as she tried to angle herself away, he was not letting her go as he put the pressure on.

"I did agree to that, didn't I," he whispered. "You let yourself get into this awkward position pretty easily though. Can you get away, when I'm already this close?" She had no where to go and no leverage. She put her hand on his chest in an attempt to keep him back, pushing on him as he leaned further forward, her knees sliding up his stomach as he pressed to close the gap. Their lips were millimeters apart and she was starting to panic.

Popping her claws in his heart would be a deal breaker, so she was still praying he'd just stop before blood was shed. Suddenly, he pushed forward, kissing her as he forced himself between her legs, her hands balled into fists, pushing on him in a vain attempt to stop him, the water easing his way as he forced himself tightly to her. She was tense as a spring, cursing herself for making it so damned easy for him, ready to cry when he growled then just stopped. He slipped his hand onto her hip again, not yet retreating as he looked her in the eyes.

"You didn't even pop your claws," he said critically. She was reeling in shock as she shook her head. "Why not?" he asked.

"Figured that would be the end of negotiations," she replied, not even trying to hide the shake to her voice. He looked angry.

"You got a lotta nerve, girl. You do know that if it was my intention to screw you right now, I wouldn't take no for an answer," he growled out, realizing she was more desperate than he'd given her credit for. She nodded, all but trembling. The set up bugged him. She never would have let him get that close without at the least defending herself. Her hands still balled tightly into fists showed him how hard she was fighting her instincts to bleed him out for the close call. "First things' first." He said, slipping back to his side of the spa and motioning for his servant (slave?) who rushed in with a pair of towels in his hand and a scanner. It appeared as though Creed had learned from the X-Men's mistakes. He motioned for her to get out of the spa, smirking at the sight of her smooth body while he followed closely behind her.

He waved the scanner over her, looking for trackers. It went off near her bellybutton. What the hell was this? Since when did the X-Men start planting tracking chips _inside_ their team? He concentrated on the area a few minutes, K watching him as he did so, as he pinpointed where exactly it was.

"That's not a tracker," she said quietly, a shake to her voice and her arms at her sides, hands still fisted. He rolled his eyes. Yeah, he'd heard that before.

"What the hell is it then?" he asked, irritated with her.

"Not a tracker," she replied, not really wanting to tell him more than she thought was necessary. Since she wouldn't cooperate he decided to take matters into his hands. With no warning whatsoever, he threw her down to the ground and climbed over her, one hand around her throat. He sliced into her torso and dug around until he found and removed the device as she cried out at the pain of his hand digging in her belly.

She wasn't lying – he'd never seen a tracker that looked like that before. Without another thought he snapped it between his fingers before handing it off, his bloodied hand now resting on her hip as the wound sealed itself shut. Her hands were wrapped around the arm on her throat as she stared at him.

"You gonna tell me what that was?" he asked. "Cuz right now, I'm not trusting you too much."

"It has nothing to do with you," she insisted. "I swear, it's nothing at all that would ever harm you."

"Then tell me," he growled. Her jaw tightened and she sighed.

"Birth control device," she finally admitted. "Like I said – nothing that would hurt you." His anger cleared off his face entirely. He looked surprised.

"Well that actually explains a lot," he mumbled to himself. He leaned back and let her up, going so far as to offer her his hand to get on her feet, which she declined. She backed away from him a bit and wrapped the towel around herself.

"You couldn't have that with you anyhow. Any electronics will trigger their alarms. If you got a com in your gear, get rid of it," he told her. He began drying off, walking away from her as she stared at him.

"Are you going to tell me where I'm headed?" she asked, gathering up her clothes.

"No. I'm gonna show you," he replied as he led the way into his room. She paused in the door way a moment, apprehensive of following him in.

"That's not what I came here for, I just wanted information." He ignored her and simply continued walking.

"You got any guns with you, girl?" he asked as he began amassing a duffel bag full of his preferred equipment, barely looking at her as if they'd done this a thousand times together, not looking up as he tossed at least half a dozen full ammo magazines into the bag.

"Yeah – in Wade's car. I have a bag of gear, but really… Victor – I just need coordinates," she replied as he tossed the bag onto his bed, dropping the towel around his waist and quickly getting dressed. K following suit as fast as she could near the doorway.

"I'm not giving you coordinates. I'm giving you my services. Get your gear. We're not takin' Wade's anything. Hell, we're not even takin' Wade," he growled. "Lets go." He led the way, telling his butler he was headed out and that if he wasn't back in two weeks, he was free to go. So that answered that. Servant and slave. How was that not shocking?

"Why? Why not just -"

"Honey, I have wanted to get you out on a mission for years. That and those jackasses screwed me over. I wanna make 'em bleed." They stepped out into the garage where he threw his gear into the back of his hummer, opening the door and telling her to go grab her stuff. She stepped around the corner to see Tyler standing next to Wade, leaning on the silver convertible with a glare of complete disapproval on his face.


	11. Control

_A/N – The reviews - Scruffy - Retro & KJAX - THANK YOU. Let's see how bad it can get, eh? and KJAX - are you attending the school as a telepath? Just curious. You seem to predict my pathways a little too often._

* * *

><p>Tony was beyond frantic after watching them torture Logan. He hadn't woken up fully when they began, dissecting his arms this time, the suited man nearly leaning on the glass as he delightedly narrated to Tony what the different structures were in Logan' arms as they tore the flesh from them to expose the inner workings. When he couldn't hold it back any more he screamed again, this time though the suited man hit a button, his voice echoing in the ramshackle operating room.<p>

"Quiet him down. We're trying to have a discussion here." he ordered, a pair of the nurses scurried over and gagged him before another came in and secured his head. They had enough doctors – why do one procedure at a time? They pried his eyes open while they prepared for another grotesque 'experiment', long ominous looking needles lying on the fresh tray near his head. Tony had to look away.

His imagination was good enough that he really didn't need to know what they were planning. He sure as hell didn't need to see it either. Even now he could hear Logan, muffled severely, but still –there was no mistaking his pain. He was shaking uncontrollably as they continued, the medical personnel unburdened by him even as he was going into shock.

"What the hell is the point of this? Why are you torturing him?" Stark barked out, shaking himself as the doctors refused to relent.

"Ah, well, this is only part of it, honestly. We needed to replace all the research and information on this particular subject that he destroyed a decade or so ago. We can't have him thinking he can get away with that. Though, between you and me, we'd probably have had to repeat all these tests even if we still had all the old files. He's a good fourty some years older than when they did the original testing after the adamantium bonding. No telling how or _if_ his abilities have deteriorated or strengthened over time. We believe that this.." he flipped through the manilla folder in front of him, double checking the name on the file before continuing. "_Logan_ – Weapon X – Wolverine – whatever you want to call him – we believe that this subject can still be used. The original investment in him is staggering - have you seen these numbers?" he paused as he looked up at Stark, who was shaking his head almost imperceptibly "No? Well, the controls that were in effect when this idea was new were too bulky and too many components were exposed, but you Mr. Stark – you have a talent for miniaturizing things – making them incredibly efficient. That's what you'll be doing for us. Make it more feasible – invisible if you can. This – creature in there is a walking gold mine if we can tap into him. We just need to make sure he does what we want him to when we want him to."

"No way in hell. That _man_ in there is a friend of mine. I won't put him into some twisted slavery for you," Tony replied, sick to his stomach at all that was going on in the next room, doubly so when he realized that Logan had been through it all before. Knowing about it - or even reading about it was one thing - seeing it in vivid color and the pain he was in was another matter entirely.

"You know, in order to have an idea of how accelerated his healing is we had to do all the same experiments on normal men. I think we ran through at _least_ fifty of them. You see, unlike your friend, normal people can't live through this stuff. Even if they don't bleed out, the shock – like he's experiencing right now – is usually enough to kill them." Almost on cue, Logan flatlined and the white coats backed off, watching him and the clock for his heart to start again on it's own.

"Am I supposed to be impressed that you're a mass murderer too?"

"No – I was just giving you a little background. I'm sure you could guess that men and women react differently to everything, right?" he asked conversationally. "Well, we've been conducting the same tests on women too. At first it was just scholarly but then – it was really a revelation, we heard that this 'Logan' had a mate hidden away somewhere. We thought Stryker's ramblings were just something he threw around to try to keep his job …" he chuckled a moment before continuing. "Anyhow, we've been conducting the same tests on women subjects for a base line. _When_ we acquire her – and that is a when, we'll be ready to dive right in and start testing her too."

"You'll never find her," Tony swore, angry that it seemed no matter what they did, there was always some psycho wanting to hurt the two of them, even when mutants weren't being hunted – these two were still looked at as a tradeable commodity. The thought accented by all the doctors rushing back from Logan at that moment, one watching the clock while his flesh began to pull together, Logan's eyes unfocused during his little break from the knife.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Stark. We've already found her, in fact. We just haven't gotten her – but it's just a matter of time. No, the problem we've encountered most recently in that area is the fact that we've burnt though nearly a hundred women already and we're not done with our tests."

"Would you believe they take the pain better - far better in fact. However, they tend to go into shock rather severely and quickly. We're still trying to find a correlation. Absolutely fascinating. It's become a real issue, picking up enough of them of the right age to keep the docs working." Tony just stared back in horror. "But we have at least one possible test subject that we think you might be motivated to work for."

He signaled to the guard at the door and moments later, Natasha was brought in, bag over her head, hands and feet tied. When they pulled the bag off she looked around the room wildly, her eyes lighting on Tony for a second before locking on to Logan in the next room, straining against his bonds as the docs began again fresh. Before Tony could respond, the door opened again and they goose stepped Pepper in, her hands in cuffs and her mouth gagged.

"Now, I know for a fact you hold at least one of these little redheads in high regard. We like to be thorough in both our research and our motivation. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them, would you?"

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is going on here?" Tyler demanded, in his rage he looked exactly like his father.<p>

"Oh my god, I'm seeing double." Wade said quietly.

"Tyler -" K's head was spinning, and she'd actually gone so far as to lean on the door frame for support.

"No. You find out Logan's being tortured and you come here?" Tyler shouted. "All the people in the world and you come to HIM?" K's patience was already stretched far beyond her limits as she ran her hand through her hair. Her head was pounding so badly, she was feeling sick again. Stringing words together was not something she wanted to do right now. Before she could answer though, Creed stepped around the corner, glaring at Deadpool as he stepped up behind K, draping his arm across her shoulder and pulling her into his side.

"That's about enough of that, shrimp," he growled to his son before looking down at K, who had gone stiff under his touch. "You didn't tell me you had him with you too. You got anymore surprises before I tell you your condition is out the window?"

"He's not with me – he followed me. He needs to go back to the school," K replied as she glared at Tyler.

"You heard her – get lost, kid," Creed growled. "You too, Wilson. Got no use for ya." Wade crossed his arms over his chest as he returned Creed's glare.

"Yeah, that's a problem, puss in boots. See, the lady hired me to help her get her husband out of wherever hell hole you put him. If I don't perform, I don't get paid – and I am getting paid," Wade replied. "So go choke on a hairball if you don't like it – I'm with the lady for this one."

"Me too," Tyler added. K sighed heavily as she shrugged off Creed's hand, walking toward Tyler and pulling him to the back of Wade's car, Wade following them.

"Everyone here has a healing factor but you. I can't let you go – we will be shot at and you don't need to die. Go back. Jean knows where I am. She's keeping track. It will be fine," K tried to tell him.

"First of all, I do have a healing factor - it's just not as fast as yours. Secondly, what if Logan's too badly hurt to heal when you find him?" Tyler said very quietly. "What then? You might just need me. Besides, you may as well let me go with, because I'm going to follow anyhow if you say no."

"He makes a fine point m'lady," Wade said quietly over her shoulder. "Hey kid, can you handle a gun?" Tyler nodded.

"I grew up in Montana, you bet your ass I can handle a gun. Legally, I'm an adult, you know," Tyler added toward K.

"No you're not."

"I almost am," he replied defensively. Wade leaned in next to her ear.

"An extra trigger finger wouldn't hurt, sugar lips," he said quietly. "If he can heal people – that's probably going to be something we need."

"Fine," K replied. "Don't call me that, Wade. If you're going, I want you to follow, and I need my bag." The two of them nodded as K pulled her bag from the car, Creed still waiting where she'd left him. She turned toward him to go when Tyler grabbed her arm.

"Be careful, alright – Rose told me he tried to rape you," Tyler said, worried for her and watching his father closely.

"Ty - that's no where near the worst thing that can happen," K told him as she adjusted the strap on her bag.

"How do you know he won't do it?" he asked, brows drawn together.

"I don't," she replied pulling the strap over her shoulder. "That's for me to worry about, not you. It's happened before. I lived through it. IF it happens again, I'll find a way to work though it. Likely by kicking off my therapy with a castration." Tyler watched her go until she passed his father, who was watching him closely.

* * *

><p>For the first time since they started working him over, Logan woke up on the floor in a cell. He let out a sigh of relief. Never had he been so happy to see four metal coated walls in his life. He hadn't even sat up yet, half afraid to move and draw attention to the fact that he was awake, sure they'd start over fresh if they knew he was up. This testing was so fast paced. Like they had a deadline.<p>

His mind was racing. There really wasn't much left they could do to him at this point - at least, not in a lab. Every muscle in his body ached – sensations of them cutting away pieces of him fresh enough in his mind that if he focused on it, even or a minute he could still feel it. He tried to clear his mind, closing his eyes and concentrating hard as he reached out for his wife – needing to feel a little of K just to get his head away from the pain. He wasn't entirely surprised to find that she was livid – though how she was keeping the level of anger she was feeling from blowing was something for him to wonder about. Usually if she was anywhere near as mad as she was, it would burn out quickly as she tore up the offending party. Maybe it was because she was nervous too. Tense.

He came back to himself a moment, half praying she wasn't coming after him, because if she was he knew it meant two things.

One, she'd have to talk Creed into helping her at God only knows what cost to her, which would be bad enough on it's own, but it was going to backfire on her when Creed simply handed her over to these people. The second thing it meant was that Charles and Fury had no idea where he was. The possibility of back up would be a distant dream. They'd be on their own and right now, he knew he couldn't save himself, let alone Hank, Stark and Tasha.

* * *

><p>Fury stormed into the mansion, met by Jean not ten steps into the door.<p>

"Before you start shouting and making demands – follow me, please. This is still a school," she warned, leading him to the ready room, several X-Men following them as they went down the halls.

"Where's K?" Fury started out, looking fierce.

"She went after Logan," Charles told him. "Currently she's in North Dakota, with Victor Creed. When they cross the border, Alpha Flight will be tracking them as well."

"You let her do this on her own?" Fury barked. Charles looked perfectly calm as he responded.

"Of course not. She has Deadpool backing her up," Charles replied as Fury looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "What's more concerning is that she has the young Creed with her as well." Fury started to complain that they needed to remove the teen from the scenario.

"We can't do that. If we go get him, Victor will turn on K too early."

"Then we can just get her out too and you can crawl into that twisted mind of his to find out where our guys are," Fury argued. "Logan will have to just stick it out until then – hopefully he'll live through it." Charles shook his head as he disagreed with Fury.

"You have to understand, Nicholas, if something unspeakable happens to Logan it likely will affect K profoundly – the reverse is true as well. We don't know to what degree, but it seemed while the worst of his torture was happening, K was incredibly ill, unable to think or answer questions. They are bonded – as you know. Unfortunately, we don't know what happens if one of them were to die. She had to try to help him or she would have gone mad."

"And you think letting her walk off with Deadpool, Sabretooth, and his kid is going to help this situation?"

"If nothing else, we should be able to discern where they are. She went into it fully prepared for anything. She is expecting Creed to do her great mental and bodily harm before handing her over to Logan's captors. She knows he'll double cross her in a heartbeat and she believes she's prepared to handle it long enough to get to Logan." Charles informed him. "For what little it's worth, I advised her to remain here, but she insisted that she'd prefer to be subjected to whatever Logan was going through rather than stay here feeling like she was. " Fury was beyond angry, but at least he knew now what was going on.

"How long did you know they weren't in Asia?" Fury asked.

"The day K left, I used their bond to find a very general area – more or less a direction. I am monitoring her constantly. When I use Cerebro I'll be able to know what she does. She can't contact us conventionally without Creed knowing it, so this is the best we can do," Jean told him. "How long have you known?"

"Not until you told me," he admitted. "What can I do on my end?"

* * *

><p>"Soooo. How close are you and your dad?" Wade started. He had to ask. It was making him squirm in his chair.<p>

"I don't have a dad," Tyler replied, staring out the window trying to glare a hole into the back of the hummer in front of them.

"I'm guessin' you guys didn't play catch growing up? No snuggle time – didn't he hug you enough?"

"THAT jackass raped my mother and left her for dead," Tyler replied. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about him at all." Wade was taken back.

"That was actually about the only way I could see him having kids to be honest. But hey – it could be worse."

"Yeah? Hows that?"

"He could have raised you," Wade replied before turning the radio up.

* * *

><p>They'd been traveling for a couple days when Creed decided it was time to take a break, pulling off suddenly to a run down motel on the edge of a tiny prairie town.<p>

"Where the hell are we?" K asked, looking around. He slammed the door behind him and made his way to her side of the car.

"I need a break. Gonna crash for a few hours. You're comin' with," he told her as he pulled her from her seat.

"No – I'll just stay in the -"

"You're comin' with me. I don't trust you. You'll stay at my side until I say so," he growled. "Can't have you callin' for those geeks when my back is turned." He put his hand on the back of her neck, guiding her where he wanted her to go.

"I'm not going to run. I need your help, remember?" K said with a tone of irritation.

"Yeah, I know. That's why we we're gonna do it my way. That means you go where I go and do as I say. I know damn well if I leave you alone you're gonna call Summers – if nothin' else to come get Junior. But if the kid wants to see what it's like that bad, why not let him?"

Wade told Tyler to hold tight and flipped on his image inducer before tailing them into the office.

"What do you want, Wilson?" Creed growled out.

"To know what's happening. You're not tryin' to ditch me are ya?" Wade asked. Creed just started to growl when the manager appeared.

"A room for you and your wife?" he asked, eyeing K openly.

"Yeah. Away from anyone else if you can. We'd like some privacy. Don't want to disturb anyone," Creed said with a smirk as he let his hand drift down to her hip, holding her tight to his side. "Ain't that right, darlin'?" K felt her false calm crack a little when he used Logan's familiar term. She licked her lips and swallowed hard as she put on her best false smile – outwardly achieving it, though her body was tense as a bowstring as she responded.

"Whatever you say, bub," she purred back. He smiled hugely and chuckled low to himself.

"You're funny, girlie," he rumbled over her head low enough so that only she could really hear him. "Keep it up and I'll have to teach you a lesson about that mouth of yours. You gonna play nice now?" He squeezed her hip, letting his nails pierce the skin just to make sure he was crystal clear that he could say and do whatever he wanted and she simply had to take it. For now. She wanted nothing more than to tear his head clean off, but managed to silently give him a tiny nod as she stared directly forward into the mirror behind the counter where she saw herself with Creed wrapped around her, his mouth next to her ear and twisted up into a wicked smile. "Good girl."

* * *

><p>Tyler had refused to leave the car, sure that Wade would ditch him first chance he got. His only consolation right now was that by some miracle he had full signal on his cell. He began rapidly texting Abbey – updating her on what was happening and charting their progress with her, which she of course was relaying to Scott.<p>

Wade managed to get a room next to Creeds' and wasted no time in putting up surveillance on the ferals next door. He knew K hadn't expected to be going anywhere with Creed and the way he was pushing her around had him on edge. He'd gotten to like K over the years. She was one of the few he knew that didn't flinch when he'd lost his mask, going so far as to give him the shirt off her back when he panicked about someone seeing him. She never gave him the pitiful look most others in the super charged community did either. He didn't want to see her hurt. It was going to be a long night for all.

* * *

><p>K was sure that if there was a hell, this would be next door to it. Creed wasn't leaving her alone for a moment, even though he knew she was free of tracking devices and communicators he insisted on keeping her very close. Hell, he was reluctant to even let her go the damn bathroom without supervision. She was sitting on a chair when he told her to go take a shower.<p>

"Alone?" she asked, sure there was an ulterior motive in there somewhere.

"Unless you want company," he growled out, his eyes roaming her body. "Now, do what I tell you or the deal – and the gloves are off," he replied. Initially her desperation to get his help had been like catnip. He decided at the beginning how things were going to go – she threw him for a loop when she didn't try to cut him back at the house. Gave her a free pass just because he expected her to fight him but didn't. He wondered how far he could push her before she either just went along with it or snapped. Either way, he was going to get his before he handed her over. He was pleased when she headed toward the bathroom.

"Leave your things out here," he said, causing her to freeze mid step and after a moment's thought, take off all her things, folding and stacking them carefully on the dresser. He watched her at first, her eyes on the ratty carpet as she complied. She was holding it together well. When she was finally stripped she quickly hurried off to take her shower. When he heard the water running, he started going through her clothes, checking what she had in her pockets – just rifling through all of it while he drank from the bottle of whiskey in his hand he'd been working on since they got in the room.

She stepped into the water, scrubbing down quickly. She was glad for it - she could still smell the bromine from the hot tub on her skin, but she was nervous knowing that the smell of the chemicals was likely a deterrent for him. When she left the bathroom he was watching her. She made a beeline for the once neat stack of clothes on the dresser.

"Leave the clothes alone. Just get in bed, girl," he told her as her hand closed on her shirt. She turned to look at him, eyes wide. He just looked at her blankly. "If I have to keep repeatin' myself the deal's off."

"I've done everything you wanted me to so far. You can't keep changing the rules and threatening to cut and run," K finally protested, her heart pounding. So much at stake. She needed Logan back, but what good would that do if Creed went ahead and …

"I'm not. I'm still followin' the rules – the biggest one you need to remember is to do what I say."

"My one stipulation is no sex," She argued.

"Plenty you can do for me outside of sex, sweetheart. Now – you make me tell you again I'm gonna just tie you up and go ahead and fuck you until I get tired of ya and leave ya here. I'll warn ya – it'll take a while before I pass out or have my fill. Oh, and good luck finding your husband," he replied. If she clenched her teeth any tighter together they were going to break. She flexed her hand and let out a deep breath slowly before turning from the pile of clothes and stepping toward the bed. Creed just smirked at her as she slipped between the sheets, glaring at him as if she wished his head would explode. Oh, how he loved an angry woman in bed.

* * *

><p>Tony was working furiously in the lab he was provided. The method they had developed years ago to control Logan was actually an ingenious system, though ultimately ineffective.<p>

The biometric control system they'd once installed in both Logan and K however – frankly it scared Tony. There was a lot of promise for that system if you happened to be a total nutjob with a leaning towards slavery.

It's major drawback was that it simply couldn't enforce the programming long term, necessitating a reboot every few days – which, he'd been told would be fine if they only needed over night missions, but they had some clients that would require months long commitments and regular updates. For this they wanted permanence and wireless capability to update the orders as they changed.

The only shining light for his friend was that Tony wasn't sure it was even feasible. It didn't look like it was – a very strong will was enough to fight the suggestions delivered by the micro filaments, and if Logan was anything it was strong willed.

So far, as long as he was working diligently, and showing some signs of progress – nothing bad was happening to Pepper or Tasha. Extra bonus – today was the first time that he didn't hear them torturing Logan.

* * *

><p>K was staring wide eyed into the darkness as Creed slept on behind her, his arm wrapped tightly around her, his hand cupping a breast. She could feel his chest rising and falling against her back, his breath moving the hair on her head with every exhale. Creed had toyed with her into the wee hours of the morning doing absolutely everything to her he could think of except actually having sex, finally calling it a night as he pulled her tightly to him, spooning her and kissing the back of her neck as he pulled he closely to his naked form. She was afraid to close her eyes and terrified to move. She had correctly guessed that any action outside of what he told her to do would be considered breaking her end of their deal – and he'd do what he wanted to her and renege on bringing her to Logan.<p>

She had thought she'd prepared herself for Creed's games. At this point though she realized that he was just getting warmed up. She hoped that it wasn't much further to go. She didn't know how much of Creed's constant toying with her she could take before it all blew up in her face.

* * *

><p>Jean was worried about K. She'd gotten a glimpse of what Creed was making her do and her mental state was precarious. Since Creed had made her climb into his bed she had been on the brink of a berserk rage. He was clearly enjoying what he was doing to her – and making her do to him, blissfully unaware of what effect pushing her like this was going to be in the end. Based on where they were, she made a point to contact Alpha Flight to intercept surveillance and relay to Fury, who had taken over the X-Men's ready room as a command center. Scott had a heavily stacked team in Anchorage, waiting for the word on their coordinates, ready to be there in at a moment's notice. All K had to do was tough it out until they were at the complex. That's all. Just – wait and not lose her rapidly boiling temper.<p> 


	12. Renegotiation

_Scruffy and Retro - again, you guys are awesome. Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

><p>Tony could suddenly see where the problem was in the design of the biometric system. Just looking at it he knew what he needed to make it exactly what Hydra was looking for. He couldn't hold them back forever. Sooner or later they'd figure out that he was just treading water. Instead he decided to change it so that it would irreparably fail. The problem was that he didn't know what would happen to Logan when it failed. Would it shut him down or kill him? Stop him in his tracks or drive him into a psychotic rage?<p>

He stopped what he was doing for a moment, just trying to figure out how to force the system into a harmless shut down rather than one that would have __any __effect on the subject. This could be harder to predict than how to fix what they wanted him to. He decided to focus on that instead before he 'finished' the system.

He was confident that if anyone could do this, he could. Luckily for him, the man that had been handling him took it as a good sign when he began skipping breaks and meals as he tinkered.

* * *

><p>Creed snickered when he woke up. K hadn't moved a muscle all night. She was tense and quiet as he rumbled awake, squeezing her and pressing himself against her.<p>

"You sleep alright, girl?" he asked, landing a kiss on her shoulder as his hand drifted down to come to a rest just under her bellybutton. Sleep? She'd hardly blinked all night. His touch had her skin crawling.

"Can we go now?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit. He smiled to himself. Yeah, he was getting to her alright.

"Sure. Just gotta wake up a little," he growled out, slipping his knee between her legs, his hand drifting down further.

"How does molesting me help you wake up?" she asked, an edge to her voice.

"You want me to do more than molest you?" he asked, eyebrow raised in anticipation as he paused.

"No." He grumped, releasing her from his grasp and rolling up to a sitting position.

"You're a real killjoy, you know that?" He growled, his buzz from last night's torture session wearing off fast with the sunrise and her cold shoulder. She barely kept her tongue – she had kept it together last night by the skin of her teeth and she was livid that he had found ways to __almost__ work around their agreement.

He'd gone so far as to sink his claws into her sides in an attempt to bait her into popping her claws after making it clear that her using her claws _at all_ would signal the end of their deal. When it didn't work, he shifted tactics making her do things to him instead of the other way around, though, she drew a hard line in the sand when he tried to force her head between his legs. She insisted that oral qualified as sex and that if he wanted a blow job he could do it himself. He argued the point, but she was steadfast and flat refused, telling him that she'd make sure that Charles rewired his brain to make him attracted to men after she bit his dick off. He thought about it for a second, remembering how she'd damaged Daken - though he hadn't heard about it until later. He knew she'd take a chunk out of him if she felt she had to. Ultimately he dropped it, but found other ways to make her wildly uncomfortable and highly guarded about his proximity to her.

He turned to look at her now, the sun starting to stream in between the drawn curtains and he reached in his bag and pulled out a length of rope before telling her to scoot up to the headboard. She already knew what he was up to, so she complied without waiting for explanation. He straddled her as he tied her hands over her head. When he was nearly done, she finally spoke up.

"Why are you -"

"Takin' a shower. You can just wait for me like this," he told her. "Unless you wanna join me or reconsider your stance – just let me know by getting on yer knees."

"I'm fine here, thanks. Unless you want your manhood removed. My teeth are sharp," she replied stone cold sober. He huffed mumbling 'ice queen' and left her there. She took the opportunity to try to relax in his absence to try to reach out to Logan, wishing she had listened closer to him about some of his meditation techniques.

* * *

><p>Logan could almost smile when he realized she was reaching out at the same time as him - she was frustrated and longing for him. The feeling was entirely mutual. He didn't know what was in store for him, but after a whole day without seeing any of the handlers, he was sure it wouldn't last.<p>

* * *

><p>She was smiling a little to herself, eyes closed as she faced the sunlight – some of the anger had dissipated when she'd felt Logan's mental presence.<p>

When Creed slipped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, he just stood there watching her for a moment – the sun making coppery highlights in her hair and dancing off her bare skin – giving her a warm glow in the morning sunbeams. The little smile she had on her face gave him pause and tore his thought process between simply enjoying the sight and wanting to do things to that mouth.

"What are you smilin' about, pretty girl?" he asked. At the sound of his voice her smile fell and her eyes popped open, turning her attention to him in an instant. She was still lovely scared, though the smile was what really made the picture and for the first time in years, he preferred the smile to the fear.

"Nothing. Just, enjoying the sun," she said, trying to readjust herself so that at least maybe her breasts were covered. He frowned suddenly, his good humor all but dissipated.

"New rule," Creed growled as he stalked toward her, irritated. "No lying."

"Does that go both ways?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"What if I say no?"

"You're already tied up. You wanna refuse and see what happens?" he growled out, reaching down to fondle her breasts.

"No. I've got a pretty good guess," she said quickly, tipping her chind down and drawing her knees up to her chest in a futile attempt to get him to take his hands off her. Trying to cover up with no hands was pretty much impossible. "You do know that I could cut my way out though, right?" He chuckled a little at her attempt to change the subject, reaching down and pulling the sheet off of her and sitting down next to her.

"You won't. Now, lets try that one more time – what got you smilin'?" he asked, watching her carefully, his hand now on her knee and heading north. "Not answerin's the same as lyin." When she dropped her head down further he put a finger under her chin, tipping her head up so she'd look at him.

"My husband was thinking of me," she admitted. He leaned in closer to her.

"You sure about that?" he asked. She barely whispered a yes, going pale as she knew that telling him was a mistake. He watched her for a moment longer.

"Smile more – the real one. Not that fake one you been doin'. I like it," he admitted to her quietly, reaching over her head to untie her. The fuck was he up to now? As soon as she had her hands back, he wordlessly tossed her bag of clothes her way and turned his back to her. She rubbed her wrists for a moment before hastily getting dressed, staring at his back the whole time. Was that a real compliment or was he just completely screwing with her now in a new and different way?

* * *

><p>Tyler groaned a little to himself as he stretched out in Wade's car. The sun was starting to really come up now. It was too bright to ignore, anyhow. Wade had returned a little while earlier and now Creed made his appearance, hand on the back of K's neck again as he pushed her a step ahead of him. She looked entirely different to him this morning. He sat up straighter as he watched her wondering what his father had done to her to make her look so shell shocked. They headed toward the hummer when K said something that made Creed stop in his tracks and look directly at Tyler before mumbling something and changing direction toward them.<p>

"You two stay close," Creed said to Wade while staring at Tyler. "Don't wanna lose ya in Canada," he said with a wicked smirk. Tyler's focus was on K though. She looked positively worn out as she hugged herself, her head bowed a bit and her shoulders slumped.

"K – are you alright?" Tyler asked, earning a glare from his father as she met his eyes. Nodding very shallowly.

"M'fine," she said with a little rasp. "Let's put some miles under us." She was worn, and clearly looked like she'd been through the ringer, but the fire in her eyes was still simmering and Tyler took it as confirmation that she had just had a hard night. As soon as they turned back around Tyler began his texting again, Wade watching him and shaking his head at the speed in which the boy was going.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Wade asked.

"Abbey."

"She's not just a friend is she?" Wade said suspiciously. "Does Logan know you have a thing for his little girl?" Tyler took a big breath as he set the phone on his leg, looking at Wade. "How far have you got with her?"

"No I haven't - Logan knows everything. But, I've seen him fight my … father. I'm not going to lie to them and I'm not trying to get into Abbey's pants. It would be bad for my health," Tyler told him – his fuse short with the older man who had not stopped asking him batshit stupid questions or talking to himself since they left. "Now if you don't mind, I gotta get back to her while I've still got signal." Wade raised his eyebrows and shook his head a little

"Sure you're not. Isn't that nice – better get back to your girlfriend. Can't have you not give her the updates on all her poor mother's been through."

"Do you know what happened to her last night?" Tyler asked, earning his total focus.

"Of course I do. Your dad tried to steal third last night. Why do you think I took a room next to theirs? It sure as hell wasn't to sleep."

"Or shower apparently, pervert," Tyler mumbled.

"Shut up kid," Wade growled back. "I got a job to do. Part of it is making sure that little lady over there gets out of this in one piece. Preferably with as little mental damage as possible."

"What about the physical damage – isn't that an issue?"

"Kid, physical damage is going to be the only certainty in this gig. She heals fast. She's not worried about anything physical."

"What about him screwing her? Isn't that a concern?"

"Concern? No. It's revolting, but no. Like she told you before, we got a lot worse shit ahead of us than Creed fucking her. She can live through that just fine. She'll be pissed off and I sure as hell wouldn't want to live with her if __I looked like him__. But hey. That's your problem, not mine," Wade told him as they hit the road. "You know, there's a reason the X-Men didn't go on this mission themselves. They could have forced Creed to spill with one of those telepaths. There will be blood and pain and we may even lose a few people. If Creed was running from them – it's not the kind of mission that a kid should be anywhere near. It's not too late. You can call for a ride and I can just drop you off at the next diner that looks like you won't get dysentery from it."

"No. I'm going to see this through."

* * *

><p>Abbey was sitting in the window seat in Charles' office, re-reading Tyler's texts. He was going to be in hot water when he got back to them, but right now, she was guardedly optimistic. Having him there to keep her thoroughly informed was a load off her mind and actually it was getting her out of having to go to classes – she and the twins were all camped out in the office. Rose pretended to read as she fidgeted and worried herself. James mostly paced and took every opportunity to hit the speed bag in the gym.<p>

Being informed of their parents' status while they were on a mission was both nerve wracking and a relief at once. Anyone nearby was rushing over to read what Tyler had to say whenever her phone chimed.

To her surprise, even the SHIELD director was speaking kindly to them. She took that however as a bad sign. Fury wasn't friendly. If he was it was generally because bad news was coming.

* * *

><p>K was drifting off to sleep. They'd left Westchester just 5 or was it 6 days ago? In any case, it didn't take her long to realize she could only sleep in the car, where Creed wasn't poised to do more than fondle her. They'd stopped for a second night and though Creed repeated his pressure on K, this time she was exhausted. Without meaning to she did drift off in bed only to wake up to him already on top of her, stroking himself. It took a lot to get him to back off. He was more than ready and her being asleep just had made it easier for him to manipulate her into the position he wanted– any discussion of their agreement meant nothing when he was that close to just taking what he wanted. It's hard to uphold an agreement bound by honor when one of the people in the agreement had no honor and no conscience. She had to be very careful – she had to beg him without breaking down. Any tears would be an invitation to continue.<p>

He really didn't understand what difference it made. Even if he __was__ being square with her, she wasn't going to get out of there with Logan. Hell, getting this close to that compound – he wasn't sure he was going to get out of it himself. They wanted to control him just as much as they wanted to control Logan and K. Death on a leash.

Bringing her there, chances were more likely than not that none of them were coming out – why not get one good roll in the sack before that happened?

Ultimately though, it wasn't her begging that stopped him – hell he liked it when they begged for him to stop. Egged him on.

It was her response when he was trying to convince her to just go along with it. He told her that had the tables been turned, and it was Logan going into a no win situation, he'd take the chance to get one last roll in the hay – even if it wasn't her underneath him.

"Even if that's true – that would be on him. __I__ can't do that – even if he were to never know," she'd said, the pleading tone now long gone, replaced by determination and anger as he pressed her into the pillows, her legs trembling over his hips.

"What if he's dead when you get there?" he asked, angry with her for still trying to tell him no, considering reaching for the ropes. Why wouldn't she just GO with it? He was going to get what he wanted after all – how could she stop him?

"That would be the __only __scenario where I might regret not doing things differently." she said honestly.

"Even if that last romp was with me?" he asked flatly, stopping in his tracks. She hesitated a second before breathing out 'I don't know.' He smirked, leaning toward her again, deciding that maybe once they were started, she'd change her mind.

"But he's not dead," she told him, eyes locked on his causing him to pause a breath away from her – he could spot no fear in her face suddenly. "And I'm not yours." she finished with a growl. The promise of violence was in her eyes – daring him. It clearly read 'Go on. Take me. You'll live just long enough to regret it.' Her body was no longer trembling. She was tense but still, her hands relaxed and her jaw clenched.

To her credit – even __then__ she hadn't popped her claws yet leading Victor to believe that when she finally did – he really didn't want to be anywhere near her. She wasn't just adhering to their deal – she was keeping them to herself until she could unleash all the tension his toying with her had caused. All the teasing and pushing and irritation was going to end in extreme bloodshed. It was in that moment that it hit him – how long she'd had that fire in her eyes. Hell, she'd walked into his house with that look in her eyes. At first he'd taken it for determination. Hatred maybe. Just then he saw it for what it was. Somehow she was holding that berserker rage back. Seconds before he was prepared to use her and break their agreement, he saw it was a mistake of monumental proportions should he follow through with his urges. He couldn't just stop though. He had to feel like he'd come out of it with __something. ____Maybe ___there was something to her whispered comment about possibly regretting not sleeping with him. _

"If he's dead – or dies on the way out. Will you go with me without being dragged?" he asked – a simple proposal on the surface. He never expected her answer.

"What, as payment?" he shook his head and to his shock, she looked as if she was considering him. "Only if in that scenario, you had absolutely __nothing__ to do with him dying. You have to help me get him out alive. If it's not possible – and you've gone through __heroic measures to ____save him __and he can't be revived –fine. I'll go with you. I don't care what you do to me," she replied. "But if you think for one goddamned second that I'd do one fucking thing for you after you've caused him to suffer – I will make you beg me to kill you."

She was deadly serious and somehow, even to Creed she looked like a force of nature not to be trifled with – even restrained and at his mercy, she had a true air of menace to her in that moment that easily surpassed her rage in the barn when he'd threatened her daughters. At any other time it would have been a total turn on. His face lost all it's anger and he simply backed off. For the first time since they'd started out, he left her in relative peace for the remainder of the night. That's not to say he didn't at least partly regret not just doing as he'd originally planned later or that she could relax enough to try to rest again. It did occur to him that she could look at it as if it was all his fault Logan was captive in the first place.

He knew that her going with him peaceably and purposefully would likely never happen. After all, he never could resist a chance to get Logan's blood on his claws.

* * *

><p>So far, Henry Phillip McCoy was observing. His cell was dreary, though he could easily see both Natasha and Pepper. Both of them were more or less unharmed, though Pepper was having nightmares from what she'd seen them doing to Logan, knowing that they'd be doing some of it to her or Natasha should progress be too slow or Tony refuse to cooperate. He spent hours consoling her and playing psychologist for her.<p>

He himself had not been taken apart by the extensive medical team on staff. For now, Hydra had no interest in him or his degrees or his extensive research in the very field they were attempting to crack. In truth, they knew what he was capable of. They simply didn't want to use him until they had the hardware done.

The exact cocktail of drugs needed to make Logan receptive of the entire process would need to be formulated by the good doctor before they implemented it – he was after all the only doctor on the planet that had been in friendly contact with Logan for years. He knew Logan's personal biochemistry better than anyone else and didn't need it on paper in front of him. Of course, he certainly wasn't about to tell them anything if he had any choice in the matter. That was all very much not his concern at the moment, however.

For now, aside from watching over the two women, he was carefully making a mental catalog of the daily goings on – the times of the changing of the guards, when they passed his cell, approximating how long it took them to make a single round – things that would likely come in handy once what he was sure to be a grand effort to spring them occurred. He didn't know if they'd need stealth or brute force, but mama McCoy's bouncing baby boy was prepared for either.


	13. Conscience

ShinnParker & Retrokill - again, lovin' you two and your reviews right now! Thank you again!

* * *

><p>K's eyes fluttered open when the engine died. Stretching she turned toward Creed, who was simply watching her as she flexed her limbs.<p>

"Where are we?" she asked, clearing her throat as she sat up.

"Last stop before we have to ditch the car." he replied. She turned her head to realize that they were parked at a small diner – nothing else anywhere near it but forest and open field. She nodded and the two of them exited the car, K stretching again when her feet touched the ground, arms over her head and on tip toes as Creed came around the car, unable to resist smirking, even stretched out she looked tiny. When she cracked her neck, he offered her his arm, taking her by surprise. She looked at him a moment before hesitantly taking it – not sure if he was telling her, or leaving the decision to her. When he gave her a genuine smile that actually met his eyes, she was shocked.

Wade and Tyler were right behind them as they entered the diner. Wade insisting they sit together – hoping to get a better idea of what they were up against. Creed kept his arm around her as they sat, Tyler watching her carefully as she stared at her coffee, stirring it slowly and clearly nursing a headache as Wade and Creed discussed the next steps.

"I doubt we're gonna get outta this alive, frail." Creed leveled with her finally. "They want me in there nearly as bad as they want you – and they want you pretty damned bad."

"What for?" K finally asked. "They have Logan. He's always been their main target." Creed shook his head.

"Not anymore." Creed began to explain. "They never got the chance to really give you the major mental fuck they had planned. You're more desirable. More potential for their program – long term."

"What the hell are you talking about?" K asked – suddenly truly worried about the entire mission.

"Not gettin' into the details right now. Just know that he's the demo this time, kiddo. You get to be the big show." Creed admitted. "They got Stark working out the tech. He's the guinea pig to make sure it all works right before they get you in the shop for some fresh hardware."

"But I am _not_ a better option. He's stronger – a better fighter. I'm -"

"More attractive. Easier for people to trust. A small woman blends in to a crowd easier than a man his height and build. He stands out unless he's in a crowd of shorties." Creed supplied. "The only men useable for this program are all standouts - I'm too big, he's too short, and Wade's too goddamned ugly. There are no women they've found that fit the bill – but you." She looked across the table at Wade, her mouth open.

"You should get as far from here as possible, princess. I'll go get Logan." Wade offered. She looked up at Creed. He looked incredibly serious about the whole affair.

"Why are you telling me this _now_?" she finally said. It was his turn to look uncomfortable, staring at his hand as he reached over and covered her hand with his.

"Let's just go with I had a change of heart." he replied. "_And_ we did renegotiate a few things." he said with a smirk. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at his hand over hers, still incredibly distrustful of what he had to say.

"You don't believe him, do you?" Tyler spit out. "What the hell did he do to your head for you to believe _anything_ he's got to say?" He looked disgusted as he stared at her. She simply returned the stare before pulling her hand from Creed.

"Do you know what a lie smells like, Tyler?" K asked, glaring at him. He looked taken back but nodded. "Do you smell a lie in the air?" she asked, Tyler muttered 'no'. "In case you hadn't picked up on it earlier, like it or not, right now my _only shot_ at getting Logan back is your father." Creed looked particularly full of himself. "I _have _to trust him." The smirk Creed had as he looked over to his son was full of self pride. He loved hearing her say it out loud. She had no choice but to play nice for a little while longer.

…...

The sliding panel on the door scraped against it's track as a rifle barrel pointed at the reclined feral inside. Three shots rang out and within a couple minutes the target inside went limp. Two guards rushed in and dragged him out of the cell. It was time for the control system to be tested – ready or not. He was unconscious when they strapped him face down to the operating table. He remained unconscious as they cut open the back of his neck and they started installing the device, preprogrammed and ready to go. All it needed was to be activated after it was in place.

When he woke up, he blearily rubbed his face, wondering where exactly he was. The room was large, open and void of anyone or anything. As he stood a strange sensation rushed down his spine and through his limbs as the device was turned on. He took a handful of steps before the operator started typing his commands in to the computer relaying to the device embedded in his body, sending the orders through his nervous system. His vision blurred out and he lost control of his body. He was on the ground, convulsing. It didn't' stop for nearly an hour and only then when one of the guards was ordered to end it. The guard stepped inside and walked up to the seizing man as he foamed at the mouth and showed no self control, his body turning on him. Two shots in the back of his head and the feral on the floor was dead, lab rats stepping in to remove the body.

"It's not ready for Wolverine yet. Tell Stark to work faster. Creed should be here within a few days with the female. I want it ready to go when she gets here – that means it must be working and operational on him." The suited man told his assistant who nodded and rushed from the room as the man in the suit watched the clean up crew get to work on the dark red puddle on the floor.

…...

Fifteen minutes. That's how long it took the patrol to make it's rounds in the cells. Fifteen minutes for rounds, shift changes every eight hours, the guards working in pairs as they walked the floor together, armed with tasers, stun guns, side arms and rifles. The knowledge did them no good however.

Natasha and Hank had observed no shortage of cruelty at the hands of the guards. The other occupants of the cells were nearly all mutants and once one left, they simply didn't return. Hank had finally been taken to a lab not far from where Stark was working and told what he needed to do. The answer was of course, quite simple, however he opted to lie, telling them that what they wanted would take time to formulate. They of course believed it – Logan's reputation was such that they would believe fallacies of this magnitude concerning any medication working properly on him.

Instead, the blue genius began creating compounds that would assist them in their endeavor for liberation. He'd currently created several highly complex explosives and an airborne knock out drug that atomized when the vessel that contained it was broken. He studiously continued to create what he could, sure that from what he'd over heard earlier, the cavalry would be about soon enough.

…...

Creed had outlined what he was _supposed_ to do with K to his traveling companions, he then told them what they were going to do instead, all of it relayed to Cyclops, Fury and the Hudsons via Tyler.

"How much, Victor?" K said with a scowl on her face. "How much money were they going to give you for me?" He looked uncomfortable for a moment and shook his head, looking at his hands.

"Doesn't matter. I changed my mind." He mumbled.

"I want to know – what kind of price on my head got your attention?" K asked. "Was it more than last time? How much money can you make off of selling one person?" Her anger was bubbling up again.

"I said it don't matter. Drop it." he growled, nearly nose to nose with her now. She scowled at him, the two of them not moving until she finally blinked.

"Fine. Thank you for changing your mind." K said quietly. "We're not done, Victor." Creed looked guilty as he turned away from her finally.

Before they loaded up to leave, Creed informed Tyler he had to turn off the phone.

"Not a chance." Tyler replied. "This is my only connection to the X-Men." Creed shook his head.

"Turn it off or I'll crush it. Any electronics will trigger their alarms. Trackers, transmitters, phones – anything that isn't on a car will trigger it. I even yanked the GPS outta my Hummer – turn. it. Off." Tyler looked at K who nodded.

"Send one last text telling them what's going on." K told him as she pulled her hair back, clipping the barrette that Jean had given her into place, sure the tracker and hidden com hidden in it were off seeing as she'd never turned them on. "You can turn it on after we've been busted – and we will be busted before we're done." Creed just stared at his son, waiting for him to turn it off, Tyler furiously texting one last message.

They all took Creed's ride into the last leg of the journey – they would get there around nightfall according to Creed. Wade provided a bullet proof vest for Tyler. When they went as far as Creed deemed smart, they piled out and K and Wade immediately began gearing up. Creed watched her for a minute, smiling to himself at how quickly she was pulling her gear on, slipping in to offer help on a few buckles before she could tell him to keep his hands to himself then grabbing a rifle and tossing it to Tyler.

"Keep on your toes boy – you've got a suppressor on there so they shouldn't hear it. Don't shoot unless I tell you to, or if they start up first." Creed told him, Tyler nodding solemnly as he tried to ready himself to go, the weight of the large rifle a little intimidating. "Another thing, shoot to kill. Don't wound 'em." he warned. Tyler went a little pale but tightened him mouth and nodded, the two of them looking like book ends for a moment.

"Aren't you taking a gun?" Tyler asked. Creed just grinned and flexed his hands.

"More in the mood for doin' it by hand." he replied.

…...

In a matter of minutes, they were off sneaking through the woods. Creed was pleased when he realized that Tyler didn't need coaching on being quiet, his footfalls nearly as quiet as his own. When they were nearly there, he told Tyler to stay behind Wade – just in case. They'd slipped in through the ventilation shafts and were in the complex halfway to the area where Logan was being held when they were finally made.

The group dodged around a corner, the guards firing freely in their general direction. Creed pulled K close suddenly.

"We haven't got much time now – their protocol is to kill all prisoners if security's breached."

"You didn't think to mention that sooner?" K shouted, panic rising fast. Creed shook his head.

"Didn't want you freakin' out on me – don't panic, get mad, girly. I'll head for Logan, you go straight across this hall and you'll find the labs. That's where Stark is."

"No way are you going for Logan." Wade snarled. "You just want to get there to kill him. We aren't that damn stupid." Creed shook his head.

"He's the only one I promised _not_ to kill today." Creed countered with a snarl of his own - the idea of it still pissing him off. Tyler swallowed his fears and leaned in next to the three adults in a stand off with each other, arguing on who went where.

"I'll go with my dad." he said, all three of them staring at him a moment.

"NO." K spit out.

"That'll work. Don't plan on killin' my own boy." Creed agreed, he and Tyler for the first time agreeing on anything as they nodded. Creed grabbed K and pressed her against the wall, whispering to her how much he regretted not followin' through at the hotel, describing in detail what his favorite parts of the trip so far had been, insisting she loved it while he groped her - purposely pissing her off to the point she finally had it and popped her claws, drawing back to stab him when he threw her across the hallway, telling Wade to follow her.

"GO." he growled at her. She was panting and growling, more than ready to charge right back across the line of fire when the first bullet hit her shoulder from behind. That did it. She wheeled around with a snarl intent on destroying the asshole that had shot her. Wade darted across the hall, following her for backup at a relatively safe distance as she shredded anyone stupid enough to so much as raise a rifle. Creed smiled as he watched her shred for a moment before telling Tyler to stay behind him, rushing into the hail of bullets headed toward his old frenemy's direction, tearing the throats out of every guard that crossed his path.

Tyler was horrified. For one, he'd never seen K like that – she was every bit as terrifying as Logan was pissed off - possibly more so since he'd never expected it from her. For another the damage his father was doing right in front of him was gruesome and highly inhumane. By the time they reached the lab where Logan was again tied down and opened up, both of them were flecked and streaked with the blood of at least two dozen guards.

Creed froze when he saw Logan. This might actually be exactly what he was hoping for. He wasn't doing more than breathing shallowly, his wounds not even trying to close on their own. He wrestled with himself for a moment torn between doing as he swore he would and tearing his heart out.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" he barked to the doc nearest him.

"He's a bit overloaded. We – we don't know how long it will take for him to heal." he stammered.

"You give him somethin' to stop his healin'?" Creed asked menacingly, holding the doc to the wall by his throat now, his claws piercing the flesh as he squeezed. What an inconvienent time for his conscience to kick in.

"No – we just haven't been letting him recover properly." the doc rasped out as his throat was being crushed. Creed hesitated a moment then simply finished the job, crushing his windpipe, dropping him to the ground and turning to the next doc.

"You better have something to patch him up quick - no one kills him but me, and sure as hell not like this." he growled out low, Tyler watching wide eyed as the doc froze, petrified at the man in front of him – one swipe of Creed's claws and he was dead too. He'd hesitated too long for Creed's patience, Victor not even watching the man fall as he turned his attention to the next doc in line, who started to rush the door.

"Shoot him if he tries to pass you boy." Creed snarled, the doc freezing mid step when he saw Tyler's face, and raised rifle – the resemblance too much for anyone to miss, and too close to his father for the doc to even think there might be anything other than another cold hearted killer in front of him. The doc began slowly backing up until he hit the table Logan was on. He now had both Creeds' full attention.

"Wait! Wait – don't kill me …. maybe I can – maybe there's a way to speed him up. Just please -"

"Talk fast doc, patience ain't my strong point." Creed growled as the doc shakily fumbled in the supply cabinet.

…...

Wade was suddenly concerned for his current employer, who was splattered with blood as she gracefully twirled through the guards shooting at her. She was rushing forward after the retreating guards when she suddenly stopped, her attention to the door on her right. She took a few steps back and was taken entirely off guard by the set of blue eyes that met her gaze through the little window in the door.

"Ah! My dear girl – to see you covered in the blood of your enemies has never made me more tickled. Could you please -" Beast started to say before with a single swipe the door popped open. "Wonderful. Let us thrash these louts about the head and shoulders! Mr. Stark is down this hall, but I'm afraid I'll have to take leave of you. Natasha and Pepper are on the next floor down." K nodded once and looked at Wade as Hank rushed back to his chemicals, picking up an easy dozen vials of various colors and consistencies before rushing out the door, bounding out of sight.

"You followin' him?" she asked Wade. He was torn. Part of his job, in his mind was to keep her safe. She took her rifle off and handed it to him. "Go. They have no guns and Tasha will want one when you get her out. I'll spring Stark." she told him. He swore as he slung her rifle, running after Hank, ready to cover him and pick off bad guys as he ran. Still breathing heavily, she turned and started sniffing out Stark. When she found him he was both relieved and horrified.

"You can't be here, sweetheart – this is the worst place in the world for you right now." he told her as he started to take a hammer to the devices he'd been working on. No reason to leave them salvageable. K didn't speak, instead simply handing him one of her sidearms that had yet to be fired before she turned to leave, Tony following her closely.

"Where's Pepper? Have you seen her yet?" Tony asked, nervously. This was a singularly unusual experience for him – being in the fire fight with no armor.

"Hank's getting her." K said as she pulled him into a recessed doorway, the two of them just barely staying hidden if they were incredibly tight to each other, which they were – facing each other and his back to the door. When the footsteps down the adjoining hall passed them by, she poked her head out, beckoning him to follow her. "I have no idea how to get out of here. We need Creed." she told him over her shoulder.

"NO." Tony said stopping in his tracks. "He was supposed to bring you here – where the hell is he? Wait. You came here with him on purpose?!"

"He's getting Logan." K replied, seemingly unbothered by Stark's alarmed look.

"He'll kill him!" Stark whispered loudly as they tucked into another doorway.

"He has nothing to gain by killing him." K told him. For once she felt as if she might just be able to rely on the sonofabitch.

…...

The doc's method to bring Logan around wasn't working. No drugs he gave him helped – he simply needed nutrition. In a fit of irritation, Creed demanded he close up Logan, the doc's hands shaking too hard to make a stitch properly before Creed simply broke his neck and started scrounging for something to fix him up. He couldn't kill him – not like this anyhow. Tyler bit his lip and stepped forward, shoving the rifle at his father while he put his hands on the little feral on the table.

To say Victor was confused would be an understatement.

"The hell're you doin' boy? I gotta close him up and get him out." he grumbled. "Get your hands off -" he stopped mid sentence as Logan's wounds began to pull themselves together. "Son of a bitch." Creed whispered as Logan's eyes finally opened.

"Ty?" he rasped, focusing on him as Tyler smiled and rushed to release him from the restraints. "What the hell are you doin' here?" he asked turning his head to see Victor still looking shell shocked as Logan began to growl at him.

"Don't fight with him now. Please, I don't know how healed you are." Tyler told Logan. "He's not going to kill you today. K won't let him." The two old rivals locked eyes as gunfire erupted in the hall outside, the three of them all turning toward the door. "Who are they shooting at?" Tyler asked as Creed shouldered the rifle.

"Whadda ya bet it's that woman all kindsa shades of pissed off?" Creed said grimly as he poked his head out, looking down the hall both ways for the threat. A bullet missed his head by mere inches as he leaned back in the door. "Yep. She's down there."

"Tasha?" Logan asked as he finally put his feet on the ground.

"No, your wife." Creed answered. "She's good an' pissed too." Logan was furious.

"You jackass – you actually brought her here? Didn't make enough on her the first time around?" Logan growled taking a few quick steps toward Creed, claws out.

"Simmer down, shorty. I can't kill you – lady's orders." Creed replied as Tyler stepped between them.

"Yeah? Why the change of heart?" Logan asked, pissed off and not entirely back to full power yet.

"I got my reasons." he growled in return. He poked his head out again, this time taking a half dozen shots while bullets ricocheted around his head, suddenly he stepped back as K slipped through the door, out of breath and bleeding, Stark in her wake – a small bullet wound through his arm.

She was out of breath and losing steam until Logan said her name. Her head whipped up and their eyes locked. In an instant she'd thrown herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms tightly around her waist, both of them clutching to each other as tightly as they could.

"Alright. I shouldn't have to watch that." Creed growled, poking his head out again and firing a few times, screams echoing down the hall after his shots went off. Apparently he'd hit at least one guard. "Enough with the Hallmark moment - you need to stay mad, girl." Creed directed. "We're not outta here yet. Where's Wilson?"

"Went after the girls. We need to get back to that hallway." K replied as Logan let his grip loose, sliding his hands into her hair and kissing her, ignoring Creed's growls.

"Well, break it up so we can get outta here – or do I need to get a hose on ya?" Creed snarled. His professional demeanor was beginning to slip.

"Shut up. Let's move." K replied, grinning uncontrollably at her husband. She handed Tony a couple fresh magazines for his handgun and the group started to rush back the way they'd come, K leading the charge and Creed taking up the rear. They barely rounded the corner when they nearly ran into Hank's group, a fresh wave of guards behind them and closing in. They were getting boxed in.

"Need a plan – quick!" Creed shouted, the less durable of the group now in the center as the healing mutants tried to protect them, an explosion rocking the complex.

K's steam was nearly gone when Creed started detailing what their plans were for her in vivid detail – anything he could think of that might piss her off more as all in attendance told him to shut up. It was starting to work, but not nearly fast enough when he dropped the bomb on her.

"My payment was going to be helping test how obedient you would be after the device was installed. I had permission to do whatever I wanted with you. The very top of my list was that I was gonna make you kill _him_." he whispered in her ear, jerking his thumb toward Logan. She turned toward him, furious. Before she could react, Logan exploded, taking a dive for Creed – but Creed had achieved what he wanted. K was unreachable and a level of furious she couldn't ever remember being. Wade had figured out what Creed was up to and dodged in quickly, pointing her in the direction of the exit where waves of guards were gathered, rifles raised – just as her control crumbled completely and she fell into a full on pure berserk rage that matched Logan's on his worst days – no comprehension of who was friendly. Wade jumped back, bleeding heavily – she'd nearly sliced his arm off when a bullet whizzed past her ear, drawing her attention to the guards. Hank and Tyler had to pull Logan and Creed apart, Creed not really fighting Logan as much as he was trying to restrain him, telling him he was tryin' to fire her up. The group ran after K, Logan dodging ahead into the fray with her, the two of them back to back as Logan let out his inner beastie along side her, Wade, Tasha and Creed picking off guards and covering their back while the pair racked up the body count. Hank was merrily tossing brightly colored vials of chemicals with varying results. They got to the end of the hall, where the elevator had been blown – trapping them underground.

"Ah. The explosion. Nice. Alright. Now we're fucked." Wade assessed.

"How did you guys get in?" Tasha asked as she kept firing.

"Ventilation." Tyler explained. Tasha was having a hard time not staring at the boy.

"Still need to get to a higher level before we could use that." Creed threw in as K and Logan started to calm down. Both were breathing heavily and Wade proactively redirected Logan away from Creed. Hank hardly stopped K as she rushed toward him, her eyes flashing. Stark stepped into the thrashed elevator shaft, looking up it.

"Hey guys – if someone's got a rope, we could attach it to the top of the shaft." Stark said looking toward his ragtag team, Pepper wide eyed and clutching to him.

"Don't have time to climb it, Einstein." Creed barked. "Got any ideas that'll be worth a damn?" Stark looked up it again.

"It's about six floors worth. Can you make it up there, Blue?" he asked Hank, who shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'm not Spiderman, normally I'd love to give it a shot, but I have been shot myself." Hank replied. Creed looked at K a moment too long before she snarled at him.

"She can do it." He said evenly, grabbing her arm and taking a rope from Wade and slinging it over K's shoulder.

"Let go of me, you asshole!" K barked, pulling against Creed's grip.

"Knock it off, honey. Get your head in the game. We gotta get outta here." he growled. All the tension directed at him was wearing his patience and his conscience.

"Yeah? How's that happen?" K growled out. Tony was the one with the answer.

"He throws you up." Stark said. K looked as if the wind was knocked out of her sails.

"What?"

"He throws you up the elevator shaft. There's a bar at the top of the shaft. Grab it and tie the rope to it for us to climb up." Stark told her. She looked at him as if he were speaking Greek, Creed dragging her to where it was most level on top of the wreckage. "Can you throw her that high?" Stark asked him.

"Yeah. I think so." Creed replied, finally letting K's hand go and squatting down, his fingers entwined with each other. "Come on, girl. If I throw one of the others they're likely to break their neck, and I can't get the Runt or Wilson up there." Logan looked up the shaft next to her, sighing and nodding.

"Be sure you grab it the first time, darlin'." he told her before giving her a quick kiss.

Still furious she turned to Creed, who was smirking. Hank coached her on how to go about doing it – telling her to leap up just before she left Creed's hands. She stepped into his hands, squatting down herself, facing him – her hands on his shoulders for balance as he looked her in the eyes.

"Ready?" he asked. She barely whispered 'no' before he heaved her with all he had, K leaping upward at just the right moment, rocketing up the empty elevator shaft as all those with guns kept firing, the group of them now cornered in the wrecked elevator.


	14. A Consistent Inconsistency

Thanks again for the reviews, Retrokill, KJAX and welcome anomalous! Glad to see you're enjoying this one. Retro - Victor has his reasons. Maybe we'll see, maybe we have to wait and see, but it will come out in the wash. KJAX - again, thank you for your kind words. I could totally fix Marvel's shitty storyline problems if they put me on retainer. lol. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I hope this makes up for it!

* * *

><p>The blackbird and it's crew had deployed from Anchorage nearly an hour earlier. Alpha Flight's surveilance of K and Creeds' little entourage had led them right to them. But even now, as they hovered above they wouldn't have been able to believe they were in the right place if not for the thermographic readings indicating dozens upon dozens of men rushing about the forest below, miles from any road. Cyclops searched the forest for a place to set down, the team on board anxious and ready to fight. Alpha Flight was already in place hidden in the trees around the compound, ready to interveine. Fury himself was even in on the scene, ready to take part in the second wave - hopefully before the compound went up in flames. From the activity going on below them, something big was going on – small fire balls and the evacuation of many of the scientific looking types had them all wondering how long it would be before they were witness to a large explosion.<p>

…...

K was dangling by her fingertips, trying desperately to will her hands into grasping the slightly greasy bar just a little bit better. Stark shouting up to her wasn't helping in the least. She was just far enough away to not trust reaching her foot out to the walls, afraid the weight shift would make her fall. She finally tried rocking herself back and forth the slightest bit, edging her fingers just a little more onto the bar before inching her way toward the wall. She had little to tie to, and if she dropped the coil of rope, she'd have to do it all over again while trying to not land on anyone.

After asserting her grip, she let go with one hand and eased the coil over her head, untying it with her teeth, holding it in her mouth as she tried one handed to thread the rope through the bar she was holding. Tying it was a whole different prospect, particularly with her friends shouting from under her, the sounds of gunfire coming nearer.

"GOT IT!" she finally shouted, dropping the rope below and sliding down it a bit to the closed door nearby. No reason to wait for someone to ascend, she cut her way into the door and slipped out of the elevator shaft, making the hole big enough for any one of them to make it through. Predictably Hank had taken it on himself to climb up with Pepper on his back – afraid she wouldn't be up to making the climb fast enough. When her feet touched the ground, K handed her the last pistol she had on her, telling her to shoot anyone she didn't know. Pepper was shaken but resolutely nodded her head as she held the pistol up, waiting for someone to poke their head out. Any reluctance she had was out the window, the little redhead furious that she'd been held captive as incentive for Tony to work.

Tyler and Stark came up next, followed closely by Tasha, Wade, and Logan. By the time he and Creed had hit the rope, they were shooting up the shaft at them. Wade scouted ahead and found their ventilation escape collapsed. Apparently charges had gone off, closing them up. As soon as Logan and Creed hit their level it would be a race for the exit – wherever that was.

…...

"It's time to engage, friends." Fury's voice echoed over their radio signal. Taking their cue, Alpha Flight was first in – half of them trying to find the brass in charge, the other half rounding up anyone that thought they'd leave the party early. Within minutes of them engaging, the X-Men were in the fray with them, Cyclops leading the charge to retrieve his missing team mates and the wayward student. Fury's forward assault team met Cyclops as they were about to breach an entrance. Gunfire erupted from both sides as the covert SHIELD agents opened fire alongside Scott. They _were _going to breach the entry. At this point, there weren't enough Hydra to stop them.

…...

K flinched when Pepper fired off a half dozen rounds at once, her jaw locked as Tasha caught up to her, joining in the turkey shoot as they fired on a small group of Hydra agents intent on setting up a bomb.

"Hurry up, boys – they're setting C4!" K shouted down the shaft to her husband and Creed. The two men didn't need more of a prompt as they raced up the last few floors, Creed taking the bulk of the hits from the riflemen below. K reached out to help direct Logan closer to their makeshift door when the group began to push for them to just run.

"No – he helped you in, we're helping him out." Logan decided, offering Creed his hand when he got close enough. The two of them locked eyes a moment and after a shot in the leg from the bottom of the empty shaft, Creed accepted, Wade and Logan hauling him out of the shaft before the group as a whole took to running again. As they ran, K reached up and turned on the tracker in her hair clip and Tyler began to fumble to turn on his phone on her command. They needed to get a ride if they weren't out there already.

…...

The locator K activated pinged to the blackbird and Jubilee notified Cyclops of where it was coming from. The team broke apart from the initial assault and got into infiltration mode. For what it was worth, Scott didn't want SHIELD to get to them first. It wasn't just a race, it was a matter of who would control the 'debreifing'.

…...

The group hadn't progressed too far before they were pinned down by heavy fire. Had it been just the healing mutants, they likely would have just rushed them, but with so many in their midst that couldn't handle it – they had to wait, both Logan and Creed had a hand on Tyler's shoulders, pushing him down. Tasha was the one irritated enough to sneak a peek before popping up and picking off half a dozen guards, ducking down as they opened up again on them. K had kept to herself the amount of damage she'd sustained which at this point was catching up to her a bit. Several bullets had not ejected themselves and those had not healed over, leaving her oozing blood in several places. No one really saw what was going on with her until Tasha saw the look on her face and the wounds on her leg and arm. She reached over to K and yanked open a pouch at Ks' side, pulling out the rest of the ammo she needed, taking the pistols from Tony and Pepper before quickly popping up and picking off another nine or ten men.

"Stop her bleeding!" Tasha shouted to the rest of the group, K slapping at Creed as his big hand reached across her legs trying to cover one of the worst gunshot wounds.

"Don't touch me – it'll be fine." she said with no small degree of heat. He obstinately ignored her, grabbing her leg and pressing down hard on it, K crying out as he did so.

"She's not healin'. Looks like they smartened up and some of em are packin' carbonadium." Creed assessed as Hank dodged in to try to stop her bleeding, digging in her leg to remove the bullet first, K cringing and nearly biting through her lip as he did so, Creed holding her down so she wouldn't move, K clutching to his arm for support. The gunfire lightened up suddenly then stopped all together when a voice familiar to Stark and Hank echoed through the dark room.

"Give up the two matched ferals and we'll let you all go. They are the only ones we really want." the suited man announced. "This is a limited time offer, ladies and gentlemen. Give them up or we will eradicate every last one of you."

"I got no problem tossin' the runt their way." Creed growled as he pulled K back to a sitting position.

"Don't even think about it, Victor." K said, her voice shaky. Logan and Creed met eyes, the two of them having the same epiphany at once.

"Think you can throw me that far?" Logan asked, peeking around their meager cover along with Creed.

"I could throw your ass through a damn concrete wall if I wanted to." Creed replied with a chuckle.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" K asked, her eyes darting between the two of them. Creed smirked and Logan looked apologetic.

"We're gonna clear the path." Logan told her. She pushed forward next to him with a growl.

"Not without me you're not. You throw him, you throw me." K demanded to Creed after getting inches from his nose. He scowled at her as she returned the look.

"Whatever you say, girlie." Creed growled as Logan objected. He grabbed a hold of Logan, shouting to the suited man "You want 'em that bad? HERE - Take 'em!" as he heaved him toward the unknown number of guards, immediately doing the same to K as soon as Logan was out of his hands. Heavy gunfire erupted immediately after the twin * _snikt *_ rang out. A few moments later, Creed took a chance and rushed out himself, just a few more guns going off in response to his roar before he shouted out for the rest of them to follow once the guns went silent.

…...

The resistance that Cyclops' team found was heavily armed, but lacking in the numbers expected for an outfit of this level of secrecy. When they got things cleared on the entry level, the sound of gunfire erupted loudly below them, a constant stream of white noise.

"They're one floor down." Cyclops shouted to Fury. Fury's men spread out looking for a means to get to the next level. Scott wasn't nearly as patient. He simply backed up a few feet and closed his eyes before removing his visor. No reason to hold back right now. He had people that needed him. He just hoped he wasn't dropping the roof on them.

…...

The flash of red that erupted around the formerly captive group was blinding, as was the hail of concrete and steel that was peppering them. Cyclops and Gambit jumped down through the new hole, Scott quickly turning toward Creed, his hand on his visor, ready to blast him as he stood up, hands raised.

"I'm helping this time, boyscout." Creed growled out. Scott's team began filing in through the hole, rushing to the shell shocked group huddled together as Scott went looking in the direction Creed said Logan and K were. When he found them, both were shot up to hell and back, bleeding and unconscious under a hunk of concrete that Scott had indeed dropped on them. Creed acutally helped to move the slab with Scott and Hank.

Before the concrete had fallen, it appeared they had been in the middle of a bloodbath – a solid fifty Hydra agents lying dead around them with a man in a dark grey suit staring wide eyed at nothing, three slashes deeply into his chest. Scott knelt between his two team mates, finding both with a strong pulse, but riddled with bullets. It took little time for them to be moved to the blackbird, the rest of the captives in their wake, Tyler looking haunted as he followed them closely. He pulled out his cell to try to text Abbey, but Scott took it before he could get that far.

"She doesn't need to know this right now." Scott told him. "They're already nervous, their parents are alive – that's all they need right now. You should just take a seat on the jet – the professor will see you when we get back." Tyler nodded and continued his way to the blackbird, passing the two ferals as Celia arranged their monitoring devices on them both. He stopped watching K as she continued to bleed.

"Why aren't they healing?" he asked, the doctor looking up at him with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm guessing they have some carbonadium in them – it's about the only thing that slows their healing." Celia said, using several Shi'ar scanners to find where the damage was on them, yanking on a pair of gloves and pulling out a scalpel as Hank made his way to the pair of them.

"Tie her down," Celia said. "In fact – tie both of them down. They both have damage to vital organs." Hank nodded, getting to work on restraining K before moving on to do the same to Logan.

"Scott, find out where the nearest Apha Flight base is – they need surgery." Hank said to Scott as he passed. Scott just nodded and hit the com, Heather directing them to a place not twenty minutes out from where they were.

…...

It was a long wait for Tyler. The X-Men hadn't spoken to him and he was starting to worry that his slipping out after K was going to cost him. He began to run through what he thought were his options in his head. The thought of taking off running was at the top of his list, though what the hell was he going to do in the middle of BF British Columbia?

He wasn't a survivalist. He'd been camping, sure, but this – he'd seen nothing but trees under them the entire flight to wherever the hell they were. Twenty minutes by air and nothing but trees? That was way out of his depth and he knew it. Maybe when they got back to Westchester then. Yeah. He could pack up what he had in clothes and just walk down to the bus station in town.

But if he did that, he could be sure he'd never see Abbey again. Damnit. He looked over to her parents, both of them had been setting off alarms the closer they'd gotten to the base, and one of them, he wasn't sure which, had flatlined by the time they were rushing them down the halls toward the operating rooms. If they both didn't make it through, Abbey may not talk to him again anyhow.

He paced, trying to peek into the operating room to see how progress was going, but even that wasn't helpful as he couldn't tell who it was on the table, a blue drape over the patient's head obscuring their identity. When he couldn't relax himself, he finally started walking through the complex. The Canadian team froze when they saw him. The pretty redhead cautiously walking up to him after a tense stare down while several of her team mates gave him a death glare.

"You're Tyler, right?" Heather asked him. "I don't want to judge you on your family, and you seem concerned for Logan and his wife ..." her voice faded off as tears threatened to spill from Tyler's eyes.

"I'm not like him." he told her, his voice shaking, unable to continue. He loved the school and everyone there had treated him very well, but it seemed every time he met a new superhero, they assumed the worst. He didn't think he could take it.

"Alright. That's what Scott had said – I'm sure you've heard too much already on how closely you resemble your father." She said kindly. "Why don't you come with me for a minute. You could probably use a bite to eat. It'll likely be a while before either of them are out of surgery." His head bowed, he nodded, allowing Heather to lead him down a hall away from both Alpha Flight and the X-Men.

…...

Both Howletts would be slow to awaken. While they were out Stark had gotten several gadgets from Fury and when Logan's eyes finally opened, it was Mac's face that greeted him.

"Jesus, Logan. You know how to scare your friends. Think next time you come home you could, I don't know – not kick it off with an international incident? I mean, I know some guys like a good bar fight but you … you gotta go that extra mile, dontcha?" Mac said as Logan coughed a little. His lungs were burning like fire. He turned his head both ways, looking for his wife.

"Don't ask. She's here, just with her own vast collection of doctors and medical equipment. You two took on way too many carbonadium bullets at once, my friend." Logan tried to sit up, finding himself restrained tightly.

"Mac?" he asked, looking from the restraints on his wrists to his old team mate, his heart racing.

"We're not done with you yet. Got the bullets out – all eighty two of them. However, there's a problem. There was a metallic object at the base of your skull – doesn't look like it was one of those controls they were working on, but it had a hollow space in it. We think you have nano bots floating around and _they _ might have a negative effect of some sort. Stark is arranging for some tech to check you out. Until then – ya might as well make yourself comfortable." He patted Logan's shoulder and stood up. "I'm serious. Rest. Heather will probably be in before you know it to say hi. And relax. I don't want to have to be the one to explain to your wife that we gave you a heart attack."

…...

No one was allowed near K. Several docs were hovering over her, working quickly, one looking over her shoulder up at the door repeatedly.

"Stop acting so suspicious. We're going to get caught if you keep it up." the most senior surgeon hissed to his assistant. "They dont' suspect a thing, just keep working. We've almost got what we came for."

Creed was being marched past the operating rooms – the only way to the holding cells - when he stopped, his handlers unable to force him to move forward.

His eyes had locked on the senior surgeon as he feverishly worked. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the man with the scalpel and he bashed the two men that were taking him to the holding cells, tearing the simple handcuffs apart before bursting into the operating room.

"You can't come in here – our patient is … oh no." the doc said, his voice going from outrage to pure fear as Creed wrapped his hand around his throat, snarling in his face as he lifted him off the ground, his tools clattering against each other, some falling to the floor. It didnt' take long for the room to fill with soldiers, rifles raised at him while he began to squeeze the life out of the doctor.

"Who else ya got workin' with ya, doc?" Creed growled out low as Heather slipped into the room out of uniform.

"Creed! What are you doing? Put him down!" she shouted. Victor barely gave her a glance over his shoulder as the doc got a bizzare grin and chomped down hard, breaking the capsule embedded in a molar in the far back of his mouth, almost instantly killing himself as the poison hidden in it coursed into his body. Creed dropped him and turned to face the wall of terrified soldiers aiming at him. The doc's main assistant picked up a small canister that had been sitting on K's stomach, trying to hide it from the crowd around her.

"Stop her." Creed said, pointing to the doc in question. "She ain't one of yours. None of 'em in this OR belong to you. They're Hydra," he growled out "And I damn sure don't want what she's got in that canister hittin' the open market." Heather's brow pulled together in confusion then her eyes went from the doc Creed was pointing out to K's unconscious body, the drape still easily showing what they had been up to, the equipment nothing that was required for bullet removal.

"What have you been doing to her?" Heather asked, horrified, her voice lower than normal with the pure outrage of what was clearly going on.

"They just wanted their investment back – that's all. She would have proven as uncooperative as her mate." the doc said, holding the canister tightly. "Besides, if you won't give her up, her eggs will do."

What happened next surprised Creed more than anyone. Heather lost her cool and knocked the doctor out cold, snatching up the canister in mid air, ordering the soldiers to arrest her and the rest of the medical staff in the room as she cracked the seal on the container in her hands, shaking her head.

"You need to go to your cell." she said eyes furious as she stared at Creed, looking as if he was ready to bolt. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't think so. What are you gonna do with those, girl?" Creed asked. "Not having visions of ressurecting the old Weapon X are ya? Been a while since Canada's been ahead of the game on the super soldier race." his eyes glued to hers. She wasn't in her suit. Didn't have a com on her. But she did have a very high powered taser.

As he rushed toward her, she shot him with it. His body locked up and convulsed as the electricity froze his muscles long enough for the back up team to come in with the proper restraints. Hank and Stark along with them. Hank looked at the state of K on the table and the canister in Heather's hands and his face went very somber.

"Mrs. Hudson. What may I ask are you doing with _that?" _Hank asked, glaring at her over his glasses.

"Nothing. In fact – here. You take them. I just got them from that doctor over there – who apparently instead of removing bullets was following orders from Hydra to harvest." she said as she pulled on a pair of gloves. "She's been bleeding for far too long. If you don't mind, please destroy those and join me. I could use some help patching her up, and there's a bet going on between Mac and Shaman on which of them took more hits." Hank nodded and without another thought handed the canister to Stark, explaining what it was and how to dispose of it. When it was said and done, they wheeled her into the same room as Logan, deciding it would help him to find a better mood if he knew she was nearby.

…...

K could smell Logan before she opened her eyes. Him and the scent of antiseptic was heavy in the air, so naturally, she assumed they were back at the mansion, so she didn't temper herself as she opened her eyes. Panic hit her hard when she didn't recognize where they were – doubly so when she tried to jump up and couldn't move. Frantically, she began pulling at her restraints, mumbling 'no' over and over until Logan's voice stilled her.

"Easy, darlin'. You're alright." he said quietly. "We've got Heather and Mac lookin' over us. We're still in Canada." She let out a huge breath of relief and dropped her head back into the pillow.

"Why am I restrained?" she asked, turning her head far enough to finally see her husband. "Why are _you_ restrained?"

"Runnin' some extra tests. Guess they found somethin' suspicious in me. You – well, they're just bein' thorough since there was a Hydra doc tryin' to take our future kids." he replied. She blinked hard a moment.

"I'm sorry – what?" K asked, her brow wrinkled up. "Our future _what?_" He smiled at her, knowing that would get a little rise from her.

"Heather will explain it better than I will." he laughed. "She'll be back in no time."

...

K was thoroughly disgusted by what Heather had to tell her. Under interrogation, the doctor that Heather had punched spilled everything to Fury – terrified at the idea of spending the rest of her life in a secure SHIELD facility with no rights given her, seeing as she was operating as part of a terrorist organization and the incident occurred on Canadian soil making it an international incident. Logan was cleared nearly at the same time K was after finally receiving a clean bill of health from Hank and Heather. The object that had been in his neck had tested out to have once contained a new metabolic compound that apparently worked at slowing down his healing. Once it was burned out of his system, he was back to his jovial self.

The entire group that had come to their rescue were spending some time in the dining hall of the facility, trading jokes with the members of Alpha Flight, who on seeing K on her feet started teasing her as they liked to do about her Canadian citizenship, joking that she and Logan needed to quit the X-Men and join up where they belonged – with a giant maple leaf. She took it in good humor, countering that she only went along with it for the healthcare package, but something about her demeanor was different. The idea that Hydra wanted her future children, as Logan had put it, had her on edge and feeling a bit like a brood mare, and she was incredibly cagey, wanting to get back to their kids.

With K taking the brunt of the jokes, albeit more shyly than he was accustomed to seeing, Logan quietly slipped away to the holding cells.


	15. Relapse

_A/N – Thanks for the reviews, sweet readers! Retro - no, they will never ever learn. :( Scruffy! Welcome back - glad you're still hanging in there! Ty will be fine, I promise. I've got some plans for that boy._

* * *

><p>Creeds' behavior had been bothering Logan. It was odd enough for Creed to have skipped an opportunity to kill him. Although, if Logan thought about it a moment, Creed had said on more than one occasion that he was the only one allowed to kill him. He'd been very clear about that, even going so far as to take out assassination squads that had Logan in their crosshairs when Logan was without his adamantium– simply because he wanted to be the one to do it.<p>

No. What had Logan taking pause was the protective way that Creed was watching over K while they made their break for freedom, yet not getting in the way of he and K. That bizarre watchfulness reappeared again when he interjected himself into the OR where she was being operated on by the double agent docs.

The fact that Creed didn't grin uncontrollably when she screamed out in pain was really what had Logan suspicious of Victor's motives. He was acting a little too far out of character, and Logan had the sneaking suspicion that the monster had actually begun to have real human feelings for his little wife in place of his homicidal animalistic urges. He knew he didn't have anything to worry on K's side of things. She knew him for what he was and hated him for it – that would likely never change.

If nothing else, the woman still held a grudge from the first time she'd met him. Profiting from her torture was something he'd never be forgiven for. Creed admitting he had been in the process of doing it again – even if the intent of his confession was to rile her to the point of going berserk – still had K wanting to light him on fire and dance around his smoking corpse, and that wasn't even considering the years of strife between them and her burning desire to pay him back for how he'd tortured Logan all those years.

"What d'you want, runt?" Creed rumbled out as Logan took a seat across from Creeds' cell.

"Why'd you help her?" Logan asked. "And you can cut the bullshit. You gotta have a heart before you can have a change of heart."

"Don't matter. It worked," he replied.

"It matters. If it's between you an' my wife, I got a right to know," Logan persisted. "What happened? Didja fall for her? Cuz if that's the case, you fell for the wrong damn woman. She hates you, and we've been through this - she's mine." The words hit Creed like a punch to the stomach.

"Drop it, Logan," Creed growled out. "My reasons are my own."

"Keep it to yourself then. I'll just ask her what happened," Logan replied. "And if you so much as harmed a hair on her head, I'll"

"You'll what? Lock me up? Done. Kill me? Good luck with that, shrimp. All these years and you haven't had the guts to do it. Ain't nothin' you can do to cause me no lasting damage."

The two men stared at each other a moment. Logan wasn't sure what to make of what Creed had said – or didn't. Neither said another word, Logan simply turning his back on him and walking away to find K. When he did, the teasing from the Canadians had backed off almost entirely and K was looking very subdued as the chatter continued, sitting in a chair apart from the group, hugging her knees. Her body language had him concerned.

"C'mon, darlin'. Let's go hit a bunk for a while. You look like you could use some rest." he told her as he offered her his hand. She took it gratefully with a little smile, relieved as he pulled her tightly to his side and kissed the side of her head, K resting her hand over his heart as they slipped from the crowd.

Even over the disinfectant, smoke, gun powder, and blood – he could smell Creed all over her. In fact, his scent was just as thick as hers, even at the crook of her neck. When they got to a bed, far removed from everyone else, he crawled in next to her, kissing her tenderly, alarmed when she started to cry, simply wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck.

He shushed her, reassuring her as her body shook.

"What did he do to you, sweetheart?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Nothing. Everything. Nothing he really wanted, but still way too much," she sobbed. "He came so damn close. I don't really know why he stopped. I'm glad he _did_, but why? Is he really so twisted to just hold it over my head like that? Was it just torture because that was severely fucked up, even for him." He gave her a moment to settle down before asking her to elaborate, a slow burn of his own starting up when he heard all that had transpired and how she blamed herself for nearly every bit of it.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." she said suddenly after she'd calmed down a bit. "All this for the team – the lab-rats just keep coming – I just – can't..."

"Easy, darlin' - calm down. You need a break."

"No. I can't leave the kids now – if Hydra wanted … that from me, what's to stop them from taking the kids if we're not there to put an end to it?"

"Listen to me, woman. You need a break. It's not a 'do you want to' it's a 'you need it and you are going to.' So, yes, you can. It's long over due. When we get back, we'll pack up and head to the cottage. We can take at least a few weeks. We haven't been there in nearly five years. It'll do you some good." She was fried more than she realized, but he could finally see it. She'd been edgy when they'd returned from Japan, now – she looked ready to snap.

They'd been pushing on Charles' behalf for quite a while – hell, outside of missions, this was the first they'd been in Canada in at least three years. She needed to return to her happy place and drink in the beauty of the forest around her. But not here.

"Hydra won't get the kids. Charles will see to it. Nick's on top of it too. Hell, even Heather's offered to take them already for a few months if we need her to." She just shook her head. Logan kissed her again, then held her tightly, her head on his chest and his chin resting on her head. "This is one of those times where I'm not askin', sweetheart. We are going. I'm sure Chuck'll be fine with it. If not, I'll resign." She shook her head no and he just kissed the top of her head again. "Nothin' more important than my family, darlin'." His words were more calming than she had expected. She was nearly calmed down enough to rest when Heather knocked on the door.

"K – if you'd like to take a shower, you can use the one in my private quarters. I'm sure you want to clean up." she offered. Wade had just filled the rest of the group in on what had transpired in the hotels – at least, to the best of his knowledge, telling them he really didn't know if Creed had followed through on his innuendos or not, but that he certainly wanted to, and even if he didn't, he'd toyed with her unrelentingly. K just held tighter to Logan as he nodded to Heather.

"I'll take her, Heather. Thanks." he said quietly. She watched the pair of them for a moment before smiling sadly and leaving them alone. She wondered vaguely how K was holding it together this well.

* * *

><p>On arriving at the institute, those disembarking from the blackbird were met by a damn good sized crowd, tickled to see them, Logan and K's three children at the top of the list. Abbey was alarmed when she took a good look at her parents – for the first time, they looked old. No. Not exactly old. Tired. The fact that they'd both lived for over a century was showing in their eyes, and normally it simply didn't.<p>

The way they leaned on each other, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his back – their heads together. They'd done it a million times before, but it just seemed different to her this time.

Neither would tell her what had gone down – at least, no detail. When she got around to asking her mother, she was very direct and gave nothing up.

"I hired a guy, who took me to another guy who got me there. Blood was shed, people died, and somehow, the good guys got out alive," K had told her. Her father's story was just as abbreviated.

"Plane got shot down and I woke up in some lab. Your mother came in guns ablazin and we all got out," Logan had said to James when he asked.

Rose was the one who asked Tyler.

"I really shouldn't tell you," Tyler said, looking at his feet.

"But you were there. You saw what happened, didn't you? I mean, she didn't leave you in the car, right?" Rose asked.

"No, I was there. I saw a lot, but the Professor said I shouldn't tell you guys. I'm already in trouble, I don't need anymore right now, please," Tyler said, his eyes pleading. "I don't want to be asked to leave, and if he thinks I told you – I've had it." She didn't like his answer, so she took a different route. She asked her mother for permission to ask Tyler. If one of the adults signed off, he couldn't get in trouble.

"You really don't want to know, honey and I don't know that he'd be able to tell you much anyhow," K said somberly as she brushed out a horse in the barn. Rose wrinkled her nose up.

"Um. Yes I do. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," she replied. "Besides, it's not like Sabertooth did anything to you. Right?" K stiffened up at the mention of Creed's name. K dropped the brush in the bucket and turned to face her, one hand on her hip, the other still resting on the horse's withers.

"What did Tyler tell you?" K asked. Rose shook her head innocently.

"He didn't."

"Then what have you tried to dig out of my head, kid?" K asked.

Rose's ability allowed her glimpses into memories. Only memories so far. She couldn't read someone's thoughts as they happened yet, but she could feel out their memories without their guidance and sometimes their dreams if they were vivid enough. To a limited extent, she could link to another person's mind – again, only in their memories.

The irony of her abilities wasn't wasted on her father, who when they'd discovered what she could do, simply shook his head at her laughing to himself. Of course, one of _his_ kids could look into people's pasts with ease, even help them to uncover hidden memories. One of three people in the world he didn't want seeing God knows what in his head and she could likely pick his brain while eating her cereal if given half a chance. The only thing stopping her was the nearly impenetrable psychic shields he and Charles had spent years fortifying. Her mother didn't have anywhere near as strong of shields as he did though.

Rose's mouth dropped at her mother's glare. It was an established rule for her to keep out of her parents' heads, both of them telling her that she didn't want or need to see anything in there. Too much misery and pain and death. Her brother liked to tease that they just didn't want her seeing all the places around the school that they'd had sex.

"I didn't mean to. It just – it just popped into my head. Really," Rose answered in a panic – lying to her mother was dangerous. No one ever got away with it and she was incredibly generous in her punishments.

"Tell me what you saw," K directed. This was unusual. She usually never asked, just went for an apology and a reprimand.

"Just flashes. Strong feelings of tension, fear and nervousness. Big hands being rough. Squeezing too tight. Hard to breathe. Bare skin," Rose described bits of the scene, her eyes on her mother's boots as she told her to stop. Rose's face was burning red as her mother stood frozen. "Please, just tell me he didn't -"

"He didn't," K cut her off quickly, eyes wide and face pale as she swallowed hard. She blinked a few times rapidly, finally turning her head to the side and looking sick. "Rosie - can you, ah, finish up here for me? I have to talk to Charles." K spoke very slowly, her hands were shaking. Rose agreed, picking up the brush her mother had dropped as K took a few hesitant steps toward the door, stopping to look at her daughter a moment, clearly afraid to leave her alone after that memory had surfaced so vividly. As Rose had described it, K was reliving it.

"Perimeter alarm is on, Mom. Has been since you left to go after Dad. No ones' getting in without Scott knowing," Rose told her. K just nodded and left her, her arms tightly around herself as she made her way up to the house. Clearly that was recent. And enough of a shock that K forgot to even reprimand or punish her before leaving. Rose was shaken for her mother's sake.

* * *

><p>Charles was distressed at K's experience in the barn. She insisted he help her to erect some better mental barriers to keep nosy young telepaths out. He agreed, telling her she needed some therapy as well, insisting that she do as Logan suggested and take their time when they went to the cottage a week later.<p>

"But the riding classes -"

"Will be covered by Jubilee. She and Bobby will be here for the remainder of the year at least."

"What about Logan's classes?"

"Steve Rogers has agreed to come in and teach all of Logan's classes while you are gone."

"But,"

"We have it covered. Go and heal with your husband," Charles told her. "He won't say it, but he needs it as badly as you do." She wasn't willing to do it for herself, but he was right. Logan needed this too. As hard as it was for her to deal with Creed, Logan had been torn apart and catalogued.

As a result of their most recent fiasco, both of them were having nightmares again. Neither was able to get much sleep. One would wake up in a panic, the other would talk them down, then not long after their roles were reversed. Both thought the other had it worse. To add to it, they were both acting nervous enough that even their kids were worried about them.

James had gotten frustrated early on and simply left them alone – that's what he would want after all. Rose, well – Rose had been staring at their mother as if she was afraid she'd simply fall to pieces at any moment. Abbey could only suspect that Rose's abilities had clued her in to what had happened in her absence, though she wouldn't say a word about what she'd seen, the images only adding up to one possibility in her mind. After watching Logan and K become progressively more jumpy, Abbey decided it was high time that their behavior was pointed out to them.

"Are you guys going to talk to someone?" she'd asked them as they had coffee together with Jubilee one morning. The laughable part was that they'd both thought they were acting normally while worried about the other.

"About what?" Logan asked, furrowing his brow at his daughter. K holding a similar sour look on her face.

"You're kidding, right?" Abbey asked flatly, they couldn't be that deeply in denial. Logan took K's hand under the table and the two of them just kind of looked detached as they discussed it silently between the two of them.

"We're headed to the cottage," Logan finally told her. "Leavin' in a week. Whenever we get back, we'll both be in a better mood. I promise." She was in disbelief.

"Really? Whatever happened was bad enough that your comfort sex has to be in another state?" Logan couldn't believe his ears.

"Watch it kiddo," K growled out. "You can't talk to us like that. We both need to clear our heads, that's all."

"Yeah, if it was a wild sex trip, they'd be going to Alberta," Jubilee said dryly over her coffee mug. Logan gave her a dirty look, but Abbey noted that he didn't correct her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened at least? I mean, if you don't want to tell the twins, fine – but if you guys just disappear on me, I'd like to know what the hell happened to you," Abbey fired out. K squeezed Logan's hand, looking at him meaningfully. She'd been telling him Abbey needed to know. Logan argued that once she knew, the twins would too. "Rose said she can't read you anymore," Abbey said quietly now. "Either of you. You did something." She looked toward her mother, who nodded.

"Yeah. I had to. Even if we were to tell you guys what happened – she does not need to see it. From either of us." Logan was nodding in agreement.

"Was it really so bad?"

"Worse than I care to explain," K answered. Jubilee was watching them carefully – Logan had refused to tell her much of anything, causing her to crack open the debriefing report. She was irritated to find that much of his report had been classified. Irritated, but not surprised.

"Will you tell me please? In case something happens to you?" Abbey pled. Her phrasing and reason was exactly what it needed to be. "Not to go after you, just to know." Logan sighed heavily as K put her arm around his waist.

"You're too young to know details. We've told you the basics – that's all you get right now." he replied. K simply leaned her head on his shoulder. Abbey had never been so frustrated in all her life. A bright blush rising in her cheeks, she turned away from them stomping off.

They want to play that way? Fine. She'd just put to use everything Kitty had taught her. Time to hack into the personnel files and see just what her parents were keeping from her.

* * *

><p>"Stupid thing …. AARGH!" Abbey snarled in frustration as Tyler came and took a seat next to her in the library, Storm shot her a dirty look and hushed her, the rest of the students there staring at her. Usually if she wanted total quiet she'd go and take up residence in the Professor's office.<p>

"Going that good, huh?" Tyler asked as he sat down next to her. She glared at him, her arms crossed before she leaned in closer to him.

"I can't break this damned code and I'm going to stab someone if I can't get into these stupid files!" she growled out low.

"Well, I guess I'll stick around so I can fix them when you're done," he replied teasingly, leaning back in his chair and cracking open his history book. They had a test tomorrow and Logan had made it clear that just because he'd been useful on the rescue mission, he still hadn't gotten permission to be gone, so there was no excuse to get out of the test.

She tried a couple dozen more code combinations, looking more and more pissed off until Kitty leaned over her shoulder.

"You know, you could _ask_ what the code is to get in. Might be smarter than tripping all of my security protocols." Her big 'sister' smiled down at her warmly. "What are you trying to find anyhow?" Abbey was mentally kicking herself. Of course she couldn't get in without Kitty knowing. She probably had it set to notify her phone if anyone tried to hack in.

"My parents," she replied sullenly. Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Whaaat do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything."

"Ah. They won't tell you anything but the PG Readers' Digest version?"

"More like the G Rated two line movie review," Abbey replied, finally turning to look at her properly.

"Well, you're not going to get in those files like this. For one, I haven't taught you how to get into that secure of a network – and I'm not going to any time soon. For another – they're not accessible online. We don't keep super high clearance top secret stuff where anyone can find it. So don't try."

"Then, how the hell do I get the whole story?" Abbey asked, sure that her sister had been trying to lead her to the answer.

"Well, as your teacher, I can't tell you," Kitty said, the corner of her mouth pulling up. "As your friend, I'd say to ask your folks. But, as your sister, I'd tell you to spend a little time in the archives. Maybe when someone sympathetic is on guard duty. Like maybe Remy. Or Jubilee." Her mouth dropped as she realized what Kitty was telling her.

"Not that I should tell you, but Jubes is on tonight after dinner until 1," Kitty said at a little over a whisper. "and she might just be mad at _someone_ for not telling her all that happened to him while he was gone either. But I can't officially tell you anything of use." Kitty winked. Abbey grinned.

"You are the best big sister ever," she said with a smile.

"I was younger than you when I joined the X-Men. Not just the school, _but the team_. I saw a lot of bad stuff that happened to your Dad. You're old enough to know. You may regret it once you find out – but you're old enough."

* * *

><p>Jubes was more than happy to help her out, even going so far as to use her code to let her into the archives and pull up the files on the off line computer, highlighting what she said was the most important stuff for both of them.<p>

"I'll keep an eye out for you, but no one ever really comes down here. You should be fine." Jubilee told her. "There's some really bad stuff in there. I had nightmares for weeks when I busted in and saw all that was there." she told her. "If you need to talk about anything you find, I'll be here." With that, she left Abbey to her own devices. She spent the next few nights reading everything in front of her on both of her parents, determined to know all they'd tried to hide from her.

It was nearly three in the morning the last night when she found the video files. There were hundreds of them. She opened the first one labeled 'Weapons Plus: Candidate K' and immediately turned it off when she saw Sabretooth beating viciously on her mother. She scrolled down the files, mesmerized and horrified that they'd recorded so much, their titles giving sometimes not so subtle clues as to what they held when she found one that stuck out. It was labeled 'Weapons Plus: K – Infusion'. Unlike the rest of the videos, she had no idea what 'infusion' meant. To make it more intriguing, this one had a note attached to it, recommending that it be retained not only for scientific purposes, but for reprogramming efforts on Weapon X. She wrinkled her brow, only having seen the term in her father's file – she knew that it was a reference to him, but what exactly did reprogramming mean? She'd skimmed over a lot of the technical stuff in both their files.

She knew she shouldn't watch it, but it was right there. She looked over her shoulder, suddenly paranoid that she might be found. Biting her lip, she clicked on it, confused at first when this one came up in split screen. Cautiously she turned the volume on low, leaning forward to try to see what it was. She wrinkled her brow when she realized that the smaller split screen was focused on her father – restrained tightly, muzzled and wild eyed. She focused on the larger screen, unable to really see what it was – green seemed to be the prevailing hue. Without any real warning, the green screen began to come into focus to show her mother, peacefully floating with all kinds of … things on her. A buzzer went off and she couldn't tear her eyes from the screen. Her father's horrified face, her mother's silent screams - she was frozen. Then an arm reached over her shoulder and clicked off the video as the green water bloomed black with blood. Tears in her eyes and heart racing, she turned to face Jean.


	16. Down Time

_A/N – anomalous and ScruffyLovin - THANK YOU for your reviews! It's the reviews that keep me updating quickly. A little motivation to keep it going and a reminder that I'm not the only one lovin' these characters! You're awesome!_

* * *

><p>Logan and K were quietly snuggled into each other after another long restless night. Both were exhausted, and currently, K had finally drifted off in his arms, her head on his shoulder, hand over his heart as he held her close. He wasn't far behind her when there was a soft knock on their door followed by a tearful Abbey poking her head in, Jean stepping in beside her. He picked up his head as K opened her eyes and motioned for her to come closer, Abbey ran to them, and hugged onto her father tightly as K rested her hand on Abbey's head, the two of them nearly eye to eye at the moment.<p>

"What happened?" K asked, her voice raspy and catching. Logan just held Abbey one armed, waiting to see if he had to gut Tyler before they left.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you guys," Abbey choked out. K looked concerned as she sat more upright, pushing the hair from Abbey's face. She and Logan shared a look, sure that Tyler's days were numbered now. "I broke into the archives," Abbey admitted. Both her parents went very still. "I poked around in your files. I read it all. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you."

K let out a weary sigh as Abbey ended the hug with her father, her arms crossed over her stomach as she slouched. K stood up to walk around to where the girl was crying, sitting next to her and pulling her into a gentle hug. Logan simply got up and quickly got dressed before attempting to take K's place as Abbey clutched to her. Jean moved in to take a seat on the other side of the overstressed teen.

"Why would you do that?" K asked quietly.

"Pretty much everything in those files was more than you _ever_ needed to see," Logan added, more irritated than K was as he buttoned up his flannel. Abbey broke down crying fresh. He was right. He'd tried to protect her and she blew him off.

"What – _exactly_ did you see?" K asked. Abbey shook her head, tears threatening to spill again when Jean took a deep breath as she rubbed Abbey's back, stepping in and letting them know how she'd found her in the wee hours of the morning. Both parents shared a look, Logan regretted that he hadn't told her what she wanted to know to keep her from prying while K simply hardened up a bit. "Well. It's done and over. You wanted to know so badly – now you know what's happened and why we didn't want you to see it. You need to shake it off."

"But it's all so horrible," Abbey said, looking sad, grasping for the why. Logan took a seat next to his wife, his arm around her waist as they looked toward their daughter.

"Well what the hell did you expect? You _knew_ that going in. Or you should have. It's not like we told you it was a damned vacation," Logan growled out at her as K tried to soothe him.

"But you should stay here. Take some time off here, no one will bother you …"

"No. We need to go away for a while. You wanted to know what happened last week? Most of it was a repeat of what's in those files. But we'll be OK. We always are." Logans' tone made it clear the discussion was over.

"We know how to get past this, but to do it we need to leave. Just, trust us on this," K added. "If we're not making progress after a couple weeks, we'll come back and see what Charles can come up with."

"Aren't you worried about Hydra coming after you while you're there?" Abbey asked. Jean's eyebrows went up, she'd been wondering the same thing, to be honest.

"Doesn't really matter where we are – here, the cottage – the cabin – Tahiti. If they want us that bad, they'll find us." She knew his words were true, but it didn't ease her mind. "Never been a good enough reason to stop livin' life before. Not going to let them stop us from livin' now."

* * *

><p>Abbey kept close to her parents for the last few days before their trip. It was clear both of them were looking forward to it the closer it came, though when she looked at them she could see that they were indeed worn out. If she remembered her psychology right, they were probably dealing with PTSD and not sleeping much, if at all. She was on the trail, horseback riding with her mother and Rose, the three of them just taking in the last of the fall colors before the leaves fell off the trees when Rose made a last ditch effort to keep her parents home. So far, all of her attempts were fruitless, succeeding only in one or the other teasing her.<p>

"You know, ma, Abbey and Tyler are a thing now," Rose said conversationally.

"I figured as much," K responded, not even turning her head toward her shocked daughter.

"You're not mad?" Rose asked, sure after all the warnings they'd all heard about feral men that K would at least be irritated.

"No. I saw that coming a mile away. What I'm more concerned with is you and Michael," K said turning toward Rose now, a little heat to her voice. "How long were you going to wait before telling me you two are a 'thing'?" Abbey's mouth dropped. Her parents had given no indication they knew about the two of them, and if their mother knew – their father had to know too. James was going to howl laughing when he found out their mother busted her out.

Rose glared at Abbey, sure she'd been ratted out. "No, Abbey didn't tell me – though that's another discussion." The two girls clammed up tight, their embarrassment deepening when their mother told them to keep it PG, informing them that if either of them was stupid enough to have sex before they were legal adults – even if they take precautions, their boyfriend would die.

"That's not how it works, mom. People don't just die from … that." Rose was blushing deeply. She had no intentions of going down that road anytime soon, but jeez – did her mother really have no shame to talk like this?

"Yeah kiddo, it's exactly how that works. Did you forget who your father is? He didn't get handed that reputation – he earned it. Remember that kid last year that grabbed Abbey's ass in the hallway not knowing he was standing there? How do you think he would react to someone violating his little girls?" Their mother's question leveled both of them, accented with a glare. "Do you really think he'd let that slide?" Both girls got very quiet. Neither had thought of it from that angle.

"We're too young for that. We know that." Abbey said, mortified that the conversation had come to this. "Good. Don't forget it. If you ever get to thinking you're grown enough, just ask yourself how your dad would react." K let the statement hang in the air, soaking into their minds for a moment. "Now, since we're on the topic … about your brother. He's been chasing after a couple different girls. You two have my blessings to do anything you want to interrupt him from getting past 2nd base. Just because he's a boy doesn't mean he gets a free pass." The sisters grinned. They'd been wanting to screw with James and his 'dates' for weeks. "He will need for you two to make sure he toes the line." Finally some good news about their parents leaving for a while.

"So … how long will you be gone? And will we be able to get a hold of you?" Rose was clearly as nervous as Abbey about their leaving.

"We'll be gone as long as we need to. You've got the number at the cottage. Call if you really need us. We'll have coms too – in case there's trouble on our end."

* * *

><p>The Howlett kids clearly hated to see their parents go. It was only a small consolation when Charles told them that if their parents weren't back in time for Christmas in a few weeks that they would be flown up to be with them. It seemed like so long between now and then that they were nervous about what their extended absence would actually mean.<p>

Thankfully, they didn't have too much time at the moment to dwell on it. Classes were winding down in anticipation of end of semester and it would be nothing but studying and pushing until tests were done, papers turned in and practical exams completed in some of their more physical classes.

"How are we going to be tested in Combat class if Dad's gone?" James asked suddenly. It wasn't unusual for him to be gone for regular tests, but what happened if he missed a big one?

"You'll take the practical from Captain Rogers," Scott answered as he walked up behind him. "There's a reason he chose Cap to take his place." James scowled. Not at all what he wanted to hear. He was hoping for more of a 'he'll be back in time' kind of pep talk.

The first combat class was an eye opener. Cap had a totally different way of handling things than Logan did. More like a solid set of rules in place that had a flowchart to follow – if your enemy does A, react with A then B then C, rather than Logan's method of teaching techniques and leaving it to them to choose their best option. Abbey, Tyler, Will, and Rose were enjoying it. James and Angela – not so much.

To his sisters' shock, his broodiness seemed to be attracting more attention from the young ladies of Xaviers'.

"I just don't understand it. The more pissy he gets, the more they chase after him." Rose commented one morning as she, Angela and Abbey picked at their breakfasts, leaning on the kitchen counter side by side.

"They want to save him from himself," Abbey theorized. "They think the dark broody guy needs the right girl to warm his heart or something. Idiots." The three of them snickered to themselves enough that James simply couldn't take it, finally scowling at them before leaving the room as Michael made his way over to bump Rose and steal a kiss. Abbey and Angela turned to look at each other, making gagging faces as they rolled their eyes. It was just puppy love, but seriously. Rose blushed as Angela grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Michael … they had a class to get to with Storm. They waved to Abbey, leaving her alone for a moment with her tea. But before she could straighten up and leave, Tyler took Rose's spot with a friendly little smirk that she was trying very hard not to like. The two of them hadn't been able to spend much time together. Between studying and classes, paper writing and Tyler working off his punishment for stealing Remy's car – there wasn't much time for fraternization.

"You have any time tomorrow night?" he asked her. She shrugged noncommitally.

"I could make some time for the right offer."

"Thought maybe movies? I can't leave the grounds yet, but we can find something worth watching here. Nearly everyone will be gone for the night, and we should have the den to ourselves," he offered. Abbey thought it over a second and just nodded. Why not? "Great. It's a date then," he said with a grin, disappearing before Abbey could correct him.

* * *

><p>Logan and K had arrived safely at the cottage, though their welcome could have been heralded with better news. A tree had fallen and the waterwheel was broken as a result along with a good part of the deck and several windows in the living room. They ended up kicking off their rehabilitation by repairing all that was damaged and cutting up a very large oak tree. A few years before, Bill had to finally admit to K that he couldn't keep up with the upkeep for her cottage anymore, though he did check on it at least once a week. K thought probably to get a little time to himself. There was a lot of work to be done before they could ease into their little retreat.<p>

* * *

><p>The movie was just getting started. Tyler and Abbey were sitting on the floor, leaned against the couch – nothing too friendly. His arm was up on the couch cushions behind her, but he wasn't close to her. It felt very relaxed. Easy. He kept stealing glances at her, thinking she hadn't noticed. She was keeping an eye on him, wary of why the hell he was so damned attentive. The weight of his arm on the couch cushion behind her shoulders was drawing her attention. He hadn't tried anything, but she was hyper aware that he might. Halfway into the film, he slipped his hand onto her shoulder and she rolled her eyes. Lame. She didn't acknowledge him, hoping that ignoring his light touch would be hint enough.<p>

Instead he scooted a hair closer and leaned in, his nose nearly in her hair. She narrowed her eyes and bunched her shoulders up a bit. _Gah. Please tell me he didn't just sniff me,_ She thought to herself, her parents overly involved nuzzling coming to mind suddenly. That did it. Her mouth popped open and she jumped up, leaving Tyler in the lurch.

"I'm – going to get some more popcorn." She spit out as he stared back at her wide eyed. It took him a second, but he found himself nodding.

"Yeah. Alright," he mumbled as she forced a closed smile, eyes darting around the room before he carefully handed her the bowl and she scurried off with a little half hearted nervous chuckle. She was blushing furiously and completely dreading going back to the movie by the time she got to the kitchen, finding Jean smirking at her over her glass of wine.

"Having fun yet?" she asked innocently.

"You know I'm not." Abbey replied, mechanically chucking the popcorn in the microwave.

"He's actually not being that bad, Abs." Jean told her, swirling the wine. "Can't blame him for wanting to kiss a pretty girl." Abbey's eyes widened. She didn't think he was pushing to kiss her.

"Yes I can." Abbey said, confusion on her face. "Why was he sniffing my hair?"

"Maybe he likes your shampoo."

"Or maybe Mom & Dad are right and he's just a typical boy trying to score." Abbey said cynically. Jean shrugged.

"I don't think so. He's scared of your parents. I don't think he'll try anything." Jean replied. "Of course, you could always stab him if he did." Her smirk was enough to get a smile from Abbey.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind." she said, dumping the popcorn in the bowl and headed on her way back into the lion's den. When she got there, he'd shifted his position a little – his arm no longer on the couch cushions. He smiled nervously at her when she sat back down, pausing and looking at him appraisingly a moment before hesitantly scooting close to him. He watched her actions, and again raised his arm so she could squeeze in tightly, smiling at her when she simply complied, leaning her head on his shoulder and offering him the popcorn. She'd decided that if Jean was right – and she probably was – she didn't have to worry that much about Tyler. Fear of her parents should be plenty of deterrent, though now that she'd brought it up, she started to wonder about what he thought was going to happen. The rest of the movie went off without another move made, Tyler was sure that he'd overstepped when he'd tried to steal a kiss.

* * *

><p>Logan and K had finally gotten the cottage sealed up by the third day there. He wanted to attack the waterwheel, but she just wanted to get to bed.<p>

"Not something we can do alone anyhow. Let's take a day and we can find some help maybe from some of the guys. Not all of them are as old as Bill." K informed him as she began stripping, tossing her clothes at her husband with a little smirk. When her tank top hit him across the chest, he forgot all about the water wheel, his focus now on something else entirely as he stalked his wife into their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Tyler was amazed at how differently combat class ran without Logan there. Cap's method was so much easier for him to follow– almost like a mental flow chart of what to do in response to which threat. He found it kind of soothing, knowing exactly what was expected of him. Cap had also been the only teacher so far that from the day he met him treated him exactly like any other student, earning Tyler's trust much quicker than the others had. Maybe Abbey's folks being gone wasn't a bad thing. Logan not throwing him to the ground a dozen times every class left him feeling less and less like a crash test dummy – instead, his confidence in himself was growing.<p>

Another added bonus was that he had lots of free time with Abbey. They'd been watching movies every night and he'd been trying to figure out how to sneak a kiss _finally_. Without her father watching them like a hawk – the possibilities with her made him smile to himself a bit. He just needed to get her somewhere a little more private. She was too guarded in the mansion, fully anticipating his every move and countering it before he could get a clean chance. He'd never get anywhere with her the way it was going so far. Maybe tonight would be a good chilly evening for a walk down by the lake – or better yet, in the woods.

* * *

><p>For the first time in weeks, Logan and K were asleep. After the construction was over with, they'd re-christened the shower and stumbled into bed, spending a good deal of time re-creating their honeymoon and finally falling sound asleep in each others arms. The work they'd done, the love making – it was enough to get their minds off their troubles. There were no nightmares this time, just dreamless, peaceful sleep. Neither of them woke up until past noon the next day. When they did, it was almost magical – the sensation of sleepily rousing, stretching against a warm, lithe body whose response was to caress the naked flesh available, kissing and smiling – lots of smiling on both sides.<p>

_Yeah,_ Logan thought to himself, _A__ week or two of this'll cure whatever ails ya._ The experiences were that much more relaxing when K took to making a point of cooking for him – something they rarely did these days, but the old fashioned feel of it was calming to him.

That old fashioned feeling was amplified even more so when he factored in that he'd started enforcing her promise, locking up her wranglers in favor of skirts and dresses for the next month – K complementing them by actually wearing heels too. It wouldn't help him down the road when he'd see her in a dress once they got back to Westchester, but now, it was way too much fun – reaching up her skirt whenever he went for a kiss, and thoroughly enjoying her naked legs available to him day and night.

Neither one of them paid much attention to the beauty around them – the leaves were past their color, the ice and snow was starting to build a little but so far they hadn't taken the time to even look at them – far too preoccupied with the work at hand and each other.

In fact, the traumas they'd sustained were quickly slipping to the back of their minds with the constant affection and attention they were lavishing on each other. It was the next best thing to heaven, but K had this odd feeling that she was forgetting something very important. The sensation nagging her in the back of her mind, more and more as she relaxed but for some reason she just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

><p>Abbey and Tyler were taking a nice walk after dinner. The leaves were all long gone now, the company was excellent and the weather was just right – dry and cool, winter not yet taking hold. They'd been in the woods maybe five minutes when Tyler offered her his hand, which she accepted with a smile, thoroughly enjoying their time together. He'd found a neat little trail that forked off the main path weaving down to a little creek that cut through this corner of the property – a little waterfall babbling away cheerfully made a fantastic focal point as they took a seat on a flat rock nearby. It was a great place to think and watch the little animals fight their territorial wars, the squirrels fighting as if the future of the free world depended on it. Ty was hoping it would set the right mood for their first kiss too.<p>

* * *

><p>K had finally arranged with Bill to have a few local guys come out to help with re-setting the water wheel. It would take some good strong backs, and K was to direct it – the only one that really knew how it was supposed to come together anyhow. The little creek was rushing around the men's feet as they carried it into position, Bill handling putting the hub back in place as they worked. When all was said and done, they thanked them and K paid them as they grinned at her, some of them openly eyeing her figure. Before they could get all the way to the trail leading out, Logan had grabbed her hand and pulled her tightly into his chest, his hands at her waist and around the back of her neck as he kicked off the assault.<p>

This was quickly returning to their old form of celebration for anything. Spontaneous and highly intense lovemaking. She was grinning as he kissed and licked down her neck while pushing her back toward the house. Her back hit the wall and he responded by simply picking her up and pinning her in place, his mouth never leaving her skin. She was breathless and feverishly returning his affections when that doubt in her head began to grow louder, still, she didn't get what the problem was. His fingers pulling at her panties had her head spinning.

"Goddamnit you smell good." he growled out between kisses, his breathing heavy and hot on her shoulder. She froze, realizing suddenly what it was that had been nagging her.

"Logan, wait." she said, her voice shaking suddenly as he was unbuttoning his jeans.

"Fer what – I need you – right now."

"No, Logan, please."she begged him. "Please wait. I have a problem." He stopped all forward motion, instead just holding her against the wall as he realized she looked terrified.

"You alright?" he asked, concern for her overruling everything else.

"I don't know – I don't have my implant. We've been having a really good time and I don't have the damn thing." she told him. He wrinkled his brow – wondering how long she'd been without it.

"That might have been a good thing to mention before we left." he said dryly. "Especially since I haven't compensated for that." She felt like an idiot.

"I know – I just forgot." she confessed as he let her slide back down the wall, buttoning himself back up as the two of them made their way inside.

"I don't understand – did it get removed in surgery? Hank would've made sure to set you up once we got back."

"No. They didn't. Creed cut it out before we started up the trip to look for you. He did a scan for electronics, found it and tore it out thinking it was a tracker," she explained. Ah. Now it made sense as to why she'd forgotten. She had more troubling things on her mind and her stress level was to ridiculous proportions – until now. He found himself that much more relieved that Creed hadn't followed through on his urges.

"Well, what are our chances of bein' in trouble already?" he asked. She shook her head, shrugging and wrapping her arms around herself. They'd done next to nothing but have sex for days. He grinned. "Well, guess we'll have to wait and see for now." he replied, his hand brushing across her belly before resting at the point where her hip and her side met as he leaned in kicking off another make out session.

"This doesn't bother you at all, does it?" K asked as he took to kissing her neck again – much more slowly this time, truly enjoying himself.

"Nope. Not even a little bit," he answered with a laugh. "I was the one jockeyin' for another one anyhow, remember?" He was much more deliberate in his seduction of her now, taking all the time in the world, playing her body like a finely tuned instrument and drinking in her scent, now that he knew why she smelt so damn good, he was going to really enjoy this little trip. Recent traumas were now so far in the rear view mirror that it was hard to remember why they came here in the first place, if not for them to simply thoroughly enjoy each other.

* * *

><p>Abbey and Tyler had been talking low to keep from disturbing the animals when the little doe and her fawn stepped into the clearing across from them on the other side of the creek. Both teens froze and simply watched them as they made their way to the creek, taking a drink and watching them – the deer licking their noses.<p>

Their eyes and ears were locked on the two teenagers who clearly didn't belong there. They watched each other for a few minutes until the doe turned and bounded off, tail flagging, the fawn right next to her. They stopped again maybe thirty yards into the woods, the doe blowing and stomping as they trotted off.

Abbey grinned and turned to face Tyler when he leaned forward and kissed her, his hand on her leg. She was so stunned it took her a moment to realize what he'd done. But before he could pull back and end it, he was shocked as her hand snaked up into his hair and she deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p>K was out of breath and sweaty as she stared at the ceiling in the living room. The blanket she wore barely covered the essentials as Logan gave her a quick kiss and stood up, planning on making them dinner. She rolled onto her side, pulling the blanket across herself as she watched him walk off.<p>

"So is this you trying to get me pregnant?" she asked, concern on her face. He smirked to himself before turning to face her.

"No. This is me just enjoyin' my wife. Do you want me to try?" he asked, teasing her. Her lack of an immediate response had him doing a double take, surprised by her shy expression.

"Not right now." she finally said quietly. He smiled at her and returned to her with their clothes.

"Then you should probably think about getting dressed." he told her.

Three days later she was on the phone with Hank asking about a new implant. She'd gotten proof positive that she wasn't pregnant – for now, and she wanted the implant back to keep it from being a possibility for a little while longer. Logan looked a little disappointed, but had to laugh a little when Hank made a point to fly out just to be sure she had her device. Once it was in place, and he'd gotten his worries out, Hank turned to the big picture windows overlooking the lake, the trees lining the shore bare and covered in ice now, the leaves having given up with the arrival of an ice storm – and he froze.

"Oh my. K, this place is lovely." he said with a silly grin. Logan smiled to himself as K pulled her shirt back down over her jeans. It took a certain kind of person to like Logan's cabin. But K's place had a little something for everyone. "I can't imagine how you can stand to live at the mansion when you have a view like this here." he mused as he turned to see Logan smirking. "So, your children are asking, how long do you think you'll be?" Hank asked, the two of them looking at each other a moment before answering.

"Another week for sure." Logan replied. "I'm not ready to share her again." Hank blushed under his fur, grinning knowingly at his old friend.

"Then I won't impede you a moment longer. No reason to restrain yourself now, Logan." Hank chuckled, leaving the two of them and rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>Tyler was still on cloud nine as he laid back on his bed staring at the ceiling, grinning uncontrollably. Not only did he kiss her in the woods, but she kissed him back. His attempts to do it again were all for naught so far, but he was hooked now. He'd be patient and sooner or later, Abbey would surprise him again – he was sure of it.<p>

Abbey was conflicted. Tyler's kiss had taken her off guard, but more than that, she didn't realize when she'd put her hand in his hair, and it was just a vague memory that she'd been the one to take it beyond an innocent peck into full blown passionate kiss, despite her lack of experience. Her heart was still racing when she thought of it. Oh God. Her father was going to kill them. No. She reminded herself. Only if we go beyond kissing. Then he'll kill us.

Great. Now she was wondering about what it would feel like to do other things with the muscular, tall, blonde Creed boy. She closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head trying to push the thoughts out of her mind. Not at all what she needed to be thinking of. Math. History. Her term papers that were due next week. Her parents' return. Yeah. That's what she needed to think about. That and how she was going to keep Tyler at bay now that the kiss was hanging in the air between them.


	17. Christmas and Extended Family

ShinnParker, Retrokill and KJAX- Thanks for your reviews! Shinn - Ty isn't in trouble yet - Logan hasn't caught them. Retro - Funny you should ask! Chloe and Zoe will be popping in soon. One sooner than the other, and just for a moment. KJAX - YES - James' abilities will be crystal clear very soon, and as for Laura, she's up to some things on her own right now, but will show eventually to give support to her favorite niece. Thanks again!

* * *

><p>K had woken up to an empty bed. Logan's side was still warm, so he couldn't have been gone long. She slipped his shirt on and padded silently out to him as he stoked the fire. They'd both fallen asleep for long enough that the fire had died out and it was getting fairly cold in the little cottage.<p>

"Need a hand?" she asked, surprising him a bit while turning to look at her with a smile on his face.

"Damn, you're quiet." he rumbled. "Sneaky woman." She grinned in response and kneeled next to him, handing him a few pieces of kindling with a kiss. It wasn't long for the fire to be roaring properly. He closed the door on the wood burner and turned his gaze to his wife. "Shirt looks better on you than it does me." he teased sliding his hand up her leg, working his way up the shirt as they kissed.

"Was gonna ask when you wanted to go back." K murmured to him as he slipped the flannel off her shoulders.

"Not sure I want to." he replied. "unless you're referrin' to goin' back to bed." She smiled, simply going along with whatever he wanted, enjoying the rare time they had totally uninterrupted, and thankful that they still had each other.

…...

Rose accosted Hank when he returned to the mansion. Harassing him as he got off the plane, wanting to know why he had to go see them, pressing as to why they didn't come back with him, speculating some wild scenarios of things that could have gone wrong.

"Your parents are perfectly fine – better than fine, to be honest. I'm not sure I've seen them quite that relaxed together in years." he told her on the way to the lab. "Your father said they'd be at least another week however." She was crestfallen. She wanted to see them _now._ She'd caught a glimpse into both Tyler and her sister's memories of the stolen kiss in the woods and the feelings it had evoked in both. She needed to talk to her mother.

"If they're perfectly fine, why aren't they coming home yet?" she complained, arms crossed. Hank was shocked at her angry attitude. Sure, the girl was sassy, but it wasn't normal for her to be so testy.

"My precious Rose, don't you think it's possible that they are simply enjoying each others company?"

"No. That's ridiculous. Who does that?" she replied. What a stupid way to spend your time. Just being there? Ugh. No, there had to be more going on. Hank laughed.

"Rosie, that's entirely the whole point of finding the right person. You don't need to entertain each other. You _can_ just be together." Hank told her. "Now, unless you're volunteering to clean beakers, I suggest you find something to do. I think it might be wise to think about what you'd pack to take to the cottage. I'd be very surprised if your parents were home in time for the holidays."

"So we get to go to the cottage too?" Rose asked, the thought perking her up a bit. She loved the cottage. It was always pretty there and it felt homey and cozy. The only thing that irritated her was that she and Abbey shared a room there while James got one to himself.

...

Plans were being made for the holidays. Many of the students were headed home to see their families and the ones that were left were a tight knit group. Tyler was dreading it. His mother had already let him know that she had to work, as usual – he was welcome to come home, of course, but he'd be alone for most of his break. As much as he wanted to see her, the prospect of spending the holidays alone again while she was busy with work was depressing.

Instead he promised to call and sent her his love. Doubling his misery was the fact that Abbey was packing to go too. As Charles had predicted, K and Logan were still gone with no plans to return in the immediate future. He realized it didn't matter where he was – he'd be alone. The reality of it got him surly. Abbey couldn't understand it. One minute he was fine, the next he was giving James a run for his money on most angsty cranky teen. It was Jubilee, oddly enough that put it together for her.

"His mom is working all week and you're leaving him alone too. Imagine if the tables were turned and you didn't get to go bug your parents and he was leaving you alone. He still doesn't have many friends and they're all going home. He's lonely." Abbey thought it over and biting her lip decided to give her mother a call, wondering if he could join them at the cottage.

…...

K was snuggled up to Logan, staring at the fire when the phone rang. It was such a foreign thing to hear it actually startled her. No one ever called her unless hunting season was on and they needed help tracking. She disentangled herself and headed to the phone, picking it up gingerly, nervous as to what she'd hear – afraid of bad news.

After listening carefully to her daughter's request, she wasn't sure what to say. It was true that Tyler had been very helpful to more than one member of their little family. To deny him some much needed warmth, particularly at this time of year she thought was cruel. She looked over to Logan, who wanted to know what was going on as Abbey finished making her case. She was quiet when Abbey had finished, weighing it out before she answered.

"Did you ask if he wanted to go?" K asked, Logan's look of confusion deepening as he finally stood up and made his way to her wanting to know what was going on. She covered the phone a moment and quickly told him what Abbey wanted. He huffed and took the phone from her.

"No funny stuff, punkin'." Logan said, Abbey stammering on the other end of the phone, promising it was just so Tyler wouldn't be alone. "Alright. He can bunk with James." Logan told her to Abbey's delight before saying goodbye. K was looking at him with her mouth open.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked.

"No." he replied, again beginning to strip down his wife. "I want to see how they act. Besides, if we didn't say yes, she'd likely stay behind to keep him company and you know how much supervision the kids get when the staff starts drinkin' on Christmas." She tipped her head, considering his line of thinking as she undid his belt buckle.

"You may have a point." she conceded.

"Of course I do. Besides, in her shoes, that's what I would've done."

"You would have tried to get drunk and started a fight."

"True. But she doesn't drink yet."

…...

Abbey found Tyler in the game room, playing pool with Michael, James, and a new boy that had arrived just after K and Logan left. He barely looked up at her when she walked in the room, secretly irritated that she was leaving him for the holidays.

"Ty – you got a minute?" Abbey asked. He looked at her, a little wary now, knowing he'd been acting like an ass and afraid that maybe she was going to tell him to quit bothering her all together. He sullenly handed off his cue to James and followed her wordlessly. She pulled him into an empty classroom, turning to look at him finally, looking nervous. Great. There's no way this was going to end well.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas?" Abbey asked. He looked at her as if it was a trick question. She knew he didn't.

"No. Why?" he asked, curious now as to what she was up to.

"Well, would you like to join us at my mom's cottage? They said you can come with if you want to." Abbey said evenly. He looked as if he'd been doused in cold water.

"I'm sorry – what?" he replied. There was no way her parents had said he could join them. She laughed a little finally.

"Do you want to join us? It's not a big deal, but it's better than being here alone." Abbey replied.

"You're sure they're alright with me going?"

"Yeah – Dad said you could bunk with James." His eyebrows popped up. Not her mother, but her _father_ had approved this.

"Um – yeah. Thanks."

"Great. We leave in two days, we'll be gone until just before New Years Eve." she told him, popping up on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek before zipping out of the room, leaving him standing in shock.

…...

It was snowing big fluffy flakes when the Summers' dropped them off on their way to Alaska. It worked out for the best, really. Vic, Tyler's cousin, was supposed to go home to his folks, Clara and Bill - he was the next stop for the Summers before they continued on. Scott had gotten it in his head that the two of them needed a retreat of their own for the season – the only noticeable difference being that Scott and Jean were still on call whereas Logan and K were off the clock.

To Abbey's embarrassment, her father was the one to greet them at the door with a smirk– buttoning up his shirt. At nearly two in the afternoon. She rolled her eyes, knowing what they'd been up to. Scott told him what the plan was and he just nodded as Jean stepped inside to see K, charmed with the little hidden cottage and the frozen view of the lake from the living room. Somehow, K and Logan had managed to keep this place all to themselves this whole time, except of course from Kitty and Piotr. Until now.

K laughed at her reaction to her little house and the two took a moment to chat out of range of the kids, Jean being sure to fill her in on the rumors about all of the kids, including what she knew to be true and false. The two women were enjoying each others company and the view while the girls rushed upstairs to settle in, followed not long after by the boys. Tyler just stood there a moment, taking in the icy landscape around him and the warmth of the place. It was perfectly toasty on the main floor, and as he soon found out, very warm upstairs. The room he was crashing in with James was a hair smaller than the girls', but there was a small cut out window that looked down on the living room, making the view of the lake one that could be enjoyed from the bedroom. He smirked to himself and tossed his bag on the bed. He and James had become close friends, so he was sure James was going to have something fun in mind for their time there.

Before it was over, Scott had to pull Jean out of the place. She'd gotten wrapped up in looking at the little details, the old photographs mixed with a few newer ones of her and Logan or the kids. She was already planning ahead, deciding she was going to get the key to this place for Valentines' this year.

When they were settled in, K pulled Tyler aside, murmuring low to him to keep from making a scene.

"I know you and Abbey are an item – but I don't think I need to tell you how important it is for you to keep your hands to yourself." K said quietly. "Keep it cool, kid." He nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm planning on spending most of my time with James." Tyler replied. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Are you sure?" K asked with a smirk. Tyler was confused. Hadn't she _just _told him to play it cool?

"Yeah- why?" he asked slowly. K just grinned harder.

"Hey love," K said loud enough for Logan to hear and turn toward her. "Looks like you have another 'volunteer'." Logan's eyes went to Tyler and he returned her trouble making smirk.

"Perfect." he replied, telling the boys to get their boots on. James rolled his eyes, sure he knew what was in store for them already, taking off his sweatshirt as he headed to the front door where his father stood with a wicked twinkle dancing in his eyes. Tyler was unsure of himself suddenly. What had he just agreed to?

The two teenagers followed Logan out to the shed, as the snow fell a little thicker, Tyler apprehensive and James resigned. When he opened the door, he called for Tyler to come closer, and startled him when he handed both boys a splitting maul, stepping out with a chainsaw himself.

"What is this for?" Tyler asked. Logan smiled at him as he pointed to the remains of the old oak tree that had fallen on the house. Aside from the branches they'd cleared to do the repairs, and a few big cuts to make it easier to fix the building, the bulk of the tree was still there, waiting to be addressed.

"You know how to split, right? If not, you'll be an expert in about an hour." Logan told him, Tyler dropped his shoulders when he realized the plan. Slave labor.

…...

K and her girls were inside taking care of making sure that dinner would be ready for the guys when they got in and catching up with her daughters. Rose was cheerfully telling her all the gossip about who was dating who now, and who was in big trouble. Apparently there was the one telepath that thought he could cheat on a final, but of course got caught. Her news was curiously devoid of anything to do with Michael.

It hadn't passed her mother's radar though.

"How's Michael? You didn't tell me how he did on his exams." K said, her eyes narrowed a bit as she watched her over her wine. Rose faltered for only a second.

"I broke up with him." she said simply.

"Tell her what happened." Abbey said as she worked on a hat she was making – to K's utter bewilderment, Abbey had insisted on learning to knit from Jean and she spent a fair amount of time making scarves and hats and what not for the people she loved most. K simply turned back to Rose.

"He got too forward." she said simply, shrugging her shoulder. "We were walking down the hall and he goosed me in front of his friends and I got mad."

"Tell her what you did." Abbey said, grinning from ear to ear. Again, K simply looked back to Rose, waiting.

"I beat the hell out of him. Turns out intangibility is only useful if you remember to use it _before_ you're kicked in the nuts." Rose said with a little smile. K grinned. "Now, I probably won't be getting another boyfriend anytime soon. Apparently I've got a reputation now."

"That's my girl." K replied. She liked Michael, he was a good kid, but he was a bit too much like his father for K's liking. Too stoic and serious. Kept his thoughts too closely guarded. K had made her way back toward the kitchen for more tea when Abbey shocked her.

"How old were you the first time you fell for someone?"Abbey asked suddenly. K leaned on the counter, trying to gauge why she'd asked while deciding the right thing to tell her.

"I don't know. I had a few boyfriends when I was your age. _Thought_ I'd fallen for a guy a few times. Usually ended with me chickening out and dumping them when things got too serious." K replied.

"So you loved them and just – dropped them? WHY?" Abbey asked as K shrugged.

"Guess I didn't love them as much as I thought at the time or I would have stayed."

"So there wasn't anyone you were really serious about until dad?" Rose asked. K nearly snorted wine out of her nose.

"I didn't say that." K said, trying to recover herself. The girls stared back at her expectantly. They knew their father had been married before – Daken was explanation enough, and the long list of women that had died for being involved with him was well known and extensive. The looks on their faces was clear – they wanted to know. K sighed and refilled her wine glass. "My step father tried to marry me off when I was seventeen – that never happened. I took off before the wedding. But, that doesn't really count since I didn't love him anyhow. I fell for a sailor that ended up shipping off to war – he died in Okinawa." she said before taking a swig of wine. "Christian, the blacksmith in Oregon. Wyatt in Oklahoma. Giovanni in Naples. Oh – Yngve from Lofoten. That one was waay too serious." the girls eyebrows were climbing to their hairlines. "You really don't want to hear about that though. Especially not Yngve." she said, tipping her glass back.

"What did he look like?" Rose asked, picturing a tall Norseman. K shook her head with a little grin.

"Honestly? He could pass for Thor's twin brother." K replied. Abbey dropped her knitting.

"Were those guys all flings?" she sounded scandalized. K wrinkled her nose.

"Don't be silly. Those were the marriage proposals. Some of them anyhow."

"How many times did you get married?" Abbey asked, shocked that she'd never thought to ask this before. K shook her head slowly.

"Just this once. I broke it off with the others once they proposed."

The girls grew quiet as the guys came in for a break, Logan clearly amused at the young men's lack of stamina. All three of them were sweaty, but Logan was the only one not out of breath. He made a beeline for his wife, who was grinning at him as she brushed the sawdust off his shoulders and out of his hair. He'd pulled her tight and was kissing her when Rose cleared her throat. She was used to seeing them kissing, but they were getting pretty involved. They clearly ignored her, and when Logan decided they were done, he turned to Rose.

"Heard you dumped Mike." he said to her. She scowled at her brother, who shrugged.

"I handled it." Rose replied shortly.

"Yeah, I heard that too." he said with a smile. "Good job, kiddo."

…...

The next few days were spent just like that. The guys playing lumberjack under Logan's direction while the girls got ready for Christmas. Tyler was sure they'd never get through it, but after Logan got done cutting the biggest pieces down to size, he picked up a maul too and the two teens were blown away at the speed at which Logan started working. When the chainsaw cut out, K directed the girls outside to stack and the competition was on. Logan just picked his pace and the two boys put their nose to the grindstone in an attempt to keep up. When they were done, the boys were sore and Tyler was rolling his shoulder, aching from all the work he'd been put through. Every night so far, the boys had gone to bed early and slept in as long as Logan would allow. On the last day splitting wood, Abbey finally figured out what he was up to, shaking her head at her father.

Wearing the boy out for minimum time with Abbey. _Dirty trick, old man. _Abbey thought to herself as she leaned over to kiss her father on the cheek. Dirty trick, but she appreciated it. She still didn't know what to do with Ty. She liked him, but she didn't want anything to change. She knew she was too young at sixteen to really fall for someone. And she also knew that every other seventeen year old boy at the school was either sleeping with someone or trying to. The notion made her nervous to be alone with him, even though she was far more aggressive with their kiss than he was.

The holidays actually went fairly fast, even after Logan ran out of chores for the boys to do, Tyler was a perfect gentleman. K even made a point to give them a chance to snuggle up when she talked Logan into joining her in the sauna, but even then, he only lightly held her hand as they sat together watching movies. She was starting to wonder what the problem was when they heard a splash and a curse outside. Rushing to the window, Abbey didn't even know how to react when she saw her mother laughing hysterically on the ground, her towel clutched to her chest on the bank of the lake and her father gasping and swearing in the water buck naked. He grabbed his wife by the ankle and dragged her into the water with him, earning a scream from her. The group of teenagers were all at the window unsure of what to make of it when the two of them fought to get out of the lake first. K tripping her husband into a snowdrift as he tried to push her back toward the lake. They couldn't see much for all the snow that was coming down, thank God.

"What the hell are they doing?" Tyler asked as they started trying to whitewash the other in a snowdrift. Abbey pulled him from the strange scene below.

"Mom has been trying to get him in the frozen lake after a sauna for years. Looks like she finally did it." Abbey replied as her mother's laughter echoed up to them. Tyler looked toward the window, only to have James warn him.

"They have no discretion. Or shame." Not ten minutes later the two of them made their way inside, towels dripping wet, snow packed into both their hair, Logan smiling at his wife as she continued to snicker to herself.

"How was the lake?" James asked dryly.

"Fucking cold." Logan replied with a growl as K started chuckling again.

"How'd she get you in there?" Abbey asked.

"Never you mind." Logan growled out as he ushered K into their bedroom, K laughing harder now. The living room was silent as Logan could be heard laughing along with her.

"Should we go on the porch?" Rose suggested. Her siblings agreed, grabbing their coats and pulling on their boots to go start a fire in the pit. They were pleasantly surprised when both Logan and K emerged from their room not fifteen minutes later, cleaned up and fully dressed. Apparently it wasn't the dirty intro the teens had given them credit for.

…...

K laughed to herself watching the teenagers on the porch with their little fire in the snow.

"I think we scared them." she told her husband, who responded by nipping her ear.

"You shouldn't have pulled that little stunt, sweetheart. I'll be takin' it out on your ass later." he grumbled.

"Come on, love. If a cold shower's supposed to be good, a dunk in the half frozen lake has _got_ to be better, right?" she chuckled.

"Listen, the last goddamned thing any man needs is a damn ice bath with a hard on. That's just cruel." She stared laughing freshly again. She didn't mean to, but the memory of the look on his face when he popped back out of the water would make her laugh for years to come. He was about to drag her into the bedroom when the phone rang. She ducked under his arm and he pinched her ass as she slipped away from him, laughing easily when she answered the phone. Her smile fell a little as the caller started talking. This was one thing she was concerned about letting Abbey bring Tyler to the cottage. His Aunt Clara wanted to meet him while he was in town.

"I'll ask him, Clara. The truth is though, he's not much of a fan of his father." K told her before the call ended. She sighed as she hung the phone on the receiver, her husband watching her carefully.

"Well, I guess I better give him the option." K said, heading toward the door to the deck outside and calling Tyler in once she'd opened it. When Tyler heard Clara wanted to meet him, he looked shell shocked. He knew that her son, Vic was his cousin. He bared a slight resemblance to him after all – in the eyes mostly. He just didn't think about the possibility of how they were cousins.

"What's she like?" he asked K and Logan. "I mean, is she at least a decent person, or is she nut job like my dad?" The two of them shared a look for a moment trying to find the right way to answer. K bit her lip and dipped her head down as Logan started to answer.

"Well, it's complicated." he began. "When I first met her, she was wonderful. I loved her. Everyone did. But," he continued "She had a bit of a hand – or at least knowledge of a mess Victor made for K." Tyler looked confused.

"What did he do?" he asked. K glazed over it a little.

"He drugged me, had a telepath to screw with my head while we, ah -"

"Is this when he raped you?"

"Kind of. It's happened on a couple occasions, actually." K explained, shaking her head, eyes closed. "Listen, Abbey read our files, so she knows most of this stuff. It really wasn't that part that was the problem. It's complicated, so just know that with Clara – it's kind of a roll of the dice. I liked her as a person, but I couldn't ever trust her – because of Victor. I think she _can_ _be_ a really nice person, but her loyalties to your father are a little disturbing for me, even if they are siblings." He nodded his head, not sure of what she meant by that.

"You can ask Abbey about it." Logan said "Away from the twins." Tyler nodded his head.

"Does that mean that maybe I can take a walk with her so we can talk?" Tyler asked. "I promise I won't try anything."

"Sure. Just let me know what to tell Clara." K answered. He nodded, and headed back outside, immediately asking her to take a walk with him. She nervously looked at her parents when Tyler told her it was OK'd already. She nodded and rushed in to grab a cell phone, K telling her which path to take.

…...

They were nearly half a mile from the cottage when Tyler asked Abbey to tell him about the interactions between his father and her mother. It wasn't at all the conversation she was expecting to have with him, but she told him everything, knowing he wouldn't ask if he didn't have a good reason to. He grew very quiet as he thought it over, eyes on the ground. He couldn't understand how K could stand to be around him.

"My aunt wants to meet me." he said quietly.

"So, meet her. You don't have to move in, and Vic is a decent enough person, right?" she said. "If she raised him, and he's alright, she can't be totally bad, right?" He weighed it out, and finally nodded.

"Yeah. If she's awful, I don't have to talk to her again, I suppose." Tyler said quietly. Abbey nodded and he reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Hey – thank you." he said, he looked over stressed as she took a step toward him. She tipped her head before popping up on her tiptoes and giving him a quick kiss, Tyler grinning broadly at her forwardness.

"Don't sweat it." Abbey replied easily. "Maybe they'll let me go with you." He smiled at the idea. A little back up might be a really good thing.


	18. Highs and Lows

_A/N – Scruffy - Thanks for the review, my dear. Let's see how clever Logan can remain. He's got to be suspicious after all._

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Nicholas. I appreciate you double checking for me." K said before smiling broadly and hanging up the phone. Logan looked relieved when K turned to him, sliding his hands around her waist as she slipped hers into his hair. "Feel better now?" she asked him with a little grin.<p>

"Much." he replied before giving his wife a little kiss. "I still want a com on ya." she nodded, having learned long ago that ignoring his little paranoid requests could actually backfire on you from time to time, leaving him giving her the 'I told you so' look, generally as she was in a hospital bed. It just wasn't worth it.

Tyler hit the bottom of the stairs looking nervous. K and Abbey were going to take him to meet his Aunt Clara.

"Are you ready?" K asked him, carefully gauging his reaction as he took in a deep breath, nodding quickly. He didn't look ready, but he was going to do it anyhow. Abbey was already waiting for him at the kitchen table. She'd knew Bill, but never really liked him. K had told her she'd met Clara a handful of times, but she was too little to remember it, and she never came along to see Vic off to school when he came to the institute.

The drive there was fairly quick, even figuring in the snow that had fallen the night before and the slick roads. Her mother always drove like a demon – speeding everywhere she went irregardless of the road conditions. When they got up to the house, Vic and Bill came out to greet them, smiling warmly at Abbey and K, Vic nervously acknowledging Tyler.

Bill watched him cautiously as he gave K and Abbey each a tight hug. Vic had grown to resemble his father – tall and stout with kind eyes and a cheerful smile – basically the only part of him that came out Creed was his coloring and the shape of his eyes and brows. Everything else was cheerful, friendly Finlander, just like his father.

Unlike Tyler, poor Vic had grown up with occasional visits with his sadistic eponym. From a fairly young age, Vic had learned to disappear when Victor showed up. It was just smarter to avoid him.

"You sure this isn't gonna become a family reunion?" Bill asked as he and K led the way toward the house.

"No. It won't. I checked with SHIELD. Creed is very securely locked in his cell, though I'm sure if there's a way to get out, Victor will be the one to find it." K replied.

He led the trio into the house where Clara was nervously fussing. She stopped dead in her tracks and audibly gasped when Tyler stepped in behind K and Abbey.

"Oh my god."she whispered to herself as her hand drifted up to her mouth, eyes wide and mouth open. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. Cautiously she walked up to the now very uneasy teen and carefully reached up to his face.

"You look so much like my brother." she said quietly. She looked torn between wanting to run and wanting to give him a hug.

"Yeah. I hear that a lot." Tyler grumbled, secretly transfixed on the similarities in her eyes and the shape of her brows – even the straight angle of her nose held an undeniable familial tie, though of course, her features still looked far more delicate and feminine.

"Tell me about yourself." she said kindly, though her eyes were wide as she took him in. The more Tyler spoke, the more relaxed Clara got. It was clear to K that she was enamored with him. He gingerly asked about her scars, and was sickened to hear how she'd acquired them. Another notch against his father. After a little while, Clara turned to K.

"Thank you for bringing him over. I didn't think you'd ever agree to see me again." Clara said, looking at the carpet. "I'm truly sorry for well, everything. I just hoped you could have been able to change him. He's been so taken with you. It's very clear though, even to me that Logan is who you belong with." K sighed. She had totally disliked Clara for over a decade now. That wasn't likely to change much.

"Victor would never change for anyone, Clara." K replied. "It would never have worked. I would have died or killed him. Or both."

When the visit was over, Clara couldn't restrain herself any longer, grabbing the young man and pulling him into a tight hug, telling him he was always welcome to visit with Vic if he wanted. Vic rolled his eyes at this mother as he led the charge outside. Bill was on the porch, smoking when they came out. He looked Tyler up and down as he stood there, sizing him up a bit.

"You anything like your pa?" Bill asked as he blew smoke. Tyler shook his head, hands in his pockets.

"No, sir, my mother would never have let me live this long if I was. I never met him until about a few weeks ago." Tyler answered. "Just dumb luck that I look like him." Bill nodded his head.

"Good, see to it ya stay that way." Bill said, his eyes hard. Abbey was shocked, she'd never seen him that way.

"I would never hurt Abbey. Or her family." Tyler replied. Bill finally dropping his hard line as he offered him his hand.

"Well, nice to meet you then, boy." Bill said with a warm smile.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the cottage, the teens led the way, only seeing the twins as they sat in the living room, watching a movie.<p>

"Where's dad?" Abbey asked as she slipped her boots off.

"Decided to go for a run." James answered, not looking from the TV. If he wasn't doing something, her father was generally restless, and if her guess was right they were putting a damper on their parents' festivities by being there in the 'Superior Love-nest', as her Aunt Kitty liked to refer to it. She and Tyler were just getting settled in with the twins when K came in followed closely by her husband – his shirt soaking wet from his run. He disappeared into their room as K broke the news to them.

"We're going back tomorrow, guys, so start packing if you haven't already." K informed them.

"But I thought we were staying until new years eve." Rose complained.

"We were, but there's a blizzard coming. If we don't go now, we won't be going for a while. Like at least a week beyond new years and you guys have classes starting up." K replied. Her children collectively sighed and made a show of dragging themselves upstairs to pack. Only Tyler remained behind.

"Already packed?" K asked him while she pulled something together to feed the crew as the others disappeared.

"No. I just wanted to thank you. For letting me come. And, well – everything. It was nice to have a Christmas with other people." he replied.

"What's your mom up to these days?" K asked, Tyler hadn't said much about her and her discussions with Daisy had only really revolved around Tyler.

"Working mostly. She's a paramedic – so her schedule is crazy. She's really good at it too." he replied. "Only problem is she never turns down holidays if they're offered, so for stuff like this, she's never around. Says it's for the money, but she's been weird with me the older I get. I'm pretty sure it's because I look like him." K wrinkled her brow. Seems like she'd need to have a word with Daisy.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the mansion, they hardly made it through the door when Jubilee rushed up to K, upset that one of the horses was down and refused to get up.<p>

"I'll go take a look. In the meantime, call the doc." K told her, kissing her husband as she ran right back out the door to the barn.

"Always somethin'." Logan noted, picking up her bag and heading upstairs. He'd likely have to go check on her soon. The kids paid little attention. It seemed as if one horse or another needed a visit from the vet every couple months. There were just too many of them there to avoid accidents or incidents entirely.

The next morning, Abbey was a little surprised to find that her parents weren't in their usual corner with their coffee. Logan was alone and looking as if he hadn't slept all night. Abbey planned to wait just a little while before Logan casually told her that the Appy was down and that she should hurry if she wanted to see him. Her mouth dropped – just about every new kid started on the Appy. He was the go to guy. She kissed her father on the cheek and ran to the barn. Her heart leapt when she found it empty. She thought for a moment and rushed to the arena instead. That's where her mother had designated they use for most veterinary intervention when a horse was irretrievable.

When she got there, the scene was grim. Her mother was a mess - a tired, small smile on her face as she stroked the Appy's head that was lying in her lap. He wasn't doing well at all. His breathing was heavy, his nostrils flared and it was clear that even with the medications that Chloe had given him, he was in pain and circling the drain.

"Are you ready?" Chloe asked K tearfully, wiping the tears from her cheek and hoping for a miracle.

"Waiting on you, Chlo." K replied, turning her head to her daughter and motioning for her to come say goodbye as she murmured to the tired gelding in Swedish, petting him gently, running her hand delicately over his half closed eye. Abbey padded over quietly and sat next to her mother, unsure of what to do. She'd never been around when one of the horses had to be put down before.

Chloe was clearly heart broken.

She'd been the only vet K ever called since she earned her veterinary degree, and she'd had to put several horses down for clients in the past, but this one was one she'd learned to ride on herself, and seeing him like this was just rough.

Chloe went to her bag and pulled out two sets of syringes and medications, drawing up the proper amount and kneeling next to the prone animal. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves when K reached out and rested her hand on Chloe's arm.

"Say goodbye to him first, Chlo. I know he was your favorite." K told her. Abbey nearly lost it on the spot when Chloe broke down crying. She set her supplies back in her bag and leaned down to the old Appy's head, kissing his muzzle one last time and whispering her love to him. He seemed to respond as he let out a gentle nicker and tried to pick up his head a bit before carefully resting it back on K's lap, K brushing his forelock out of his face and stroking his ears the way he always liked it as Chloe steeled herself again.

When she administered the first shot, the old horse relaxed and closed his eyes. Abbey held her breath as she watched, her hand on the bridge of his nose now. When the second shot came, he simply quit. Within seconds, his pain was over. Chloe listened intently for a heart beat as she and K locked eyes until Chloe sighed heavily and removed her stethoscope from her ears. K gently stroked his head a moment longer then eased his head off her lap and stood up. Chloe was busily taking care of her supplies, tears in her eyes. Abbey was in shock. She never thought the old Appy was going to die. He was over twenty, but he was healthy and his teeth were still good.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. Her mother turned to look at her, her shoulders dropping before she answered.

"He coliced. I thought it was just a simple case, but he was thrashing by the time Chloe got to the barn. I couldn't stop him. He twisted. There wasn't anything we could do but make him comfortable in the end." K replied. The two girls had ended up standing side by side as K explained it to Abbey.

"Come on now." K told them both as she put her arms over their shoulders, "Lets get a cup of coffee before I have to bury that horse."

Chloe's welcome to the kitchen was as warm as it had ever been, her old teachers tickled to see her, and quickly becoming sympathetic when they heard what had happened in the barn. While she and Abbey were retelling what had happened, K quietly made her way to the sink to wash up before stealing her husband's coffee.

Logan knew better than to worry about his wife today. She had a job to do. It wasn't pleasant, but it was one she insisted on doing herself. She had a horse trader's mentality after all – these things happen, and frankly, she'd buried many wonderful horses over her lifetime. The Appy wasn't hurting anymore, and it was loved and well cared for while it was alive, so there was little reason for tears now. As far as K was concerned, they'd honored the him as well as anyone could. Now it was time to put him to rest.

"You need help loading him out?" Logan asked quietly. K nodded.

"Give me a couple hours. Gotta figure out how to get him out there without sinking the backhoe up to it's axles." she responded, thinking about the light amount of snow over the top of the very wet ground.

"Nah. We can get it done quicker. You need to sleep too, sweetheart." Logan argued before barking at Bobby. "Popsicle, I gotta job for ya." Bobby looked terrified for a second as he disengaged himself from his young wife and Logan explained what he wanted done – the ground had to be deeply frozen out to the spot that K had designated to bury fallen horses. A thick layer of frozen ground would be better to drive on. It was going to be a muddy mess no matter what they did once she started to dig though.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, K was smiling gently at the large group of students that Abbey had gathered to give an impromptu funeral to Appy. K had her arms crossed, leaning against the backhoe with her husbands' arm around her as the students shared their favorite memories. When they were done, K gave them a minute to clear out before climbing in the machine and finishing the job. What a way to end the year. K thought to herself.<p>

"Will," Rose shouted, halfway back up to the mansion, running to catch him. "What were you doing at the Appy's funeral? You don't even ride." She was grinning but looking at him a bit strangely, her brows drawn together.

His reply was quiet and understated. "You know, just had to see what everyone was all worked up about." No one else knew but Will actually liked the horses. He had spent a fair amount of time watching them that summer perched up a large sycamore tree not far from the main pasture. He suspected that K had spotted him from the way she would glance over every once in a while, looking right at his tree with a smirk in place.

"Mmm hmm. I see you still haven't tried dropping that inducer yet, have you … I swear, I don't think I will ever get used to seeing you like this," she said with a grin, bumping into him with her shoulder with a wink. "It's just not natural." The young man missed a step as Rose gave him a quick wave and ran the rest of the way up to the mansion without a backward glance.

* * *

><p>It was new years eve and the kids that were back to Xaviers' were buzzing around. It was a tradition there, as just about everywhere else, to have a little party to ring in the new year. Those unattached were looking for a date for the night, much of the populous hoping to get a kiss at the stroke of midnight – as rumor had always had it, a harbinger of good luck for the year to come.<p>

The teachers and staff always had a hell of a night on new years – not drinking and merrymaking, no. Keeping a sharp eye out for overly friendly teenagers tucked into closets and dark corners.

Last year, Rogue had taken to wandering the mansion with a supersoaker, blasting the ones that thought they were being sneaky. She had to reload after shaming the couple from behind the Christmas tree. For God only knows what reason, they'd thought that staying where they were was smart.

Rogue was gearing up for a repeat performance this year too. Woe be it to anyone that wasn't sneakier than her dirty mind on places to disappear to, and lord only knows how sneaky her dirty mind had gotten once she'd gotten a real handle on her abilities.

Tyler and Abbey were planning on trying to find a quiet place for their midnight kiss where he didn't have to be too concerned that her father was going to skewer him. He had no idea where that might be though, his paranoia of Logan's uncanny ability to be right where Tyler didn't want him to be had him totally skunked. Until Remy took pity on the boy, telling him about a rarely used alcove between the library and the professor's office that was camoflaged by a huge fern. It sounded perfect.

Many of the girls were still upset about the Appy's unexpected death, making them a little bit of an easier target for the boys – it was a perfect excuse for them to spend half the night with their arms around them. They _were_ comforting them after all.

"You should ask _someone_ to be your date tonight, big brother," Angela said conspiratorially to Will. But he didn't respond more than to just glance at her quickly before returning to ignoring her and playing with his food.

"No one I want to go with," Will grumbled as he watched a certain little brunette across the room with the new boy … Liam...tall and red haired. Looked like a flame tipped toothpick to him.

"Riiiiight. I believe you," Angela chuckled, turning her shoulder to ignore a group of male students that were obviously trying to catch her attention. Will knew the routine and let out a low growl that got the group to get on their way. To Will's supreme confusion, his little sister seemed to never be lacking a number of admirers.

"I just think it's a shame, I mean, a date tonight with someone special would be a _sure fire kiss_. It's tradition, even you couldn't screw it up … unless you tried." Instead of dignifying her back handed advice, Will simply picked up after himself and left Angela chuckling after him.

* * *

><p>It was nearly time for dinner when K and Logan came into view. Usually for nearly a week after a horse died, K would disappear – not to mourn, but to avoid the droves of students that felt they might get on her good side by telling her how sad they were losing their favorite horse. It was always their favorite horse. Even when it was the rank cold backed grey mare that had to be put down when it went over backwards and broke it's neck – with K still pinned under it.<p>

It didn't happen that often, maybe once every few years, but it was irritating to her, and she found her day better spent with her husband somewhere than listening to half hearted attempts at ass kissing. She was never really sure if her snuggled up with Logan eased her mind after losing a horse, or if it was the simple fact that he was teenager deterrent – more than willing to assign them detention for some tiny mistake if all they had to do was harass his wife. It probably helped too that most of the boys and some of the girls were preoccupied with trying to get laid for new years. If a kiss was good luck for the year, well, more was better, right?

When dinner was over, everyone started to scatter to the wind and K pulled Abbey aside.

"Be careful tonight." K warned. "I know how fast things can get out of hand, just don't let it."

"He really only wants a kiss, mom." Abbey said, wide eyed and blushing madly.

"I know, and I'm not stupid enough to think you won't kiss him. But things can change fast once a kiss happens." K told her sagely. "Be ready to put a stop to it." Abbey had no response but to nod her head. She couldn't argue with her – particularly since she knew how right she was – how did that kiss in the woods end up anyhow? One second it was a simple kiss – and the next thing she knew, his arms were around her and her hands were fisted in his hair. It was thrilling, but at the same time, scary as hell. Abbey would never admit that it was Tyler that had the sense to stop things.

* * *

><p>Midnight was approaching fast, and K and Logan were drinking hard and heavy. A lot of good it did though. Both were through the better part of a full bottle and working with a halfway decent buzz when Jean came over to take a shot with them. She grimaced after throwing back the aquavit she'd taken from K.<p>

"Man that's nasty." Jean said. Logan offered her some of his whiskey and she shook her head hard. "God no. That's worse. Are you two going to have some champagne with us?" They shared a look and Logan grinned.

"Only if Hank gives up those inhibitors again. Better part of a fifth and all I got is a little buzz." K nodded in agreement.

"Would be nice to get a little sideways for a change." K drawled out. Jean looked between the two of them with a grin.

"How does that work out when we have to bust up horny teenagers?" she asked with a laugh.

"We bust 'em up and then after the kids have been locked up I take her upstairs and ply her with a little booze before I take advantage," Logan replied. K's eyebrow popped up.

"Sounds like a solid plan to me," K said with a nod. "We should get started immediately."

"I'm pretty sure the answer is no," Jean replied. "You'll have to work with what you have." K stuck her tongue out at their old friend, who laughed as she headed for the door again. "Oh, and one of you might want to have a word with Remy – he's been passing out condoms for the past hour. Says it's his duty as the sex ed teacher. I tried to get him to behave but it didn't work out."

"Fer Christsakes," Logan grumbled as he and K capped their bottles back up and headed out the door behind her. "Last goddamned thing these kids need is encouragement from that jackass." The couple traveled together as they hunted him down. It wasn't terribly hard to do seeing as he never had learned how to control his cologne. By the time they found him, he'd already finished, and refused to say who had gotten his little 'party favors', but promised to not do it again – until Valentines, anyhow.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes until the ball dropped.<p>

Tyler finally found Abbey with her sister and a few other girls, most of them still lamenting the lost horse, only Abbey and Rose just listening as their dates for the night began to draw in closer. Still too early to make a break for it, and no sign of the two chaperones neither wanted to see.

Five minutes left of the old year.

Students were boiling into the game room where most of the festivities are happening, the volume was increasing and Abbey, James and Tyler were all ready to find a different place to wait. Their ears were killing them. James leaned in to whisper to Tyler with a smirk before slipping away with a pretty little blonde, his twin and a tall redheaded boy in tow, sure to be sticking close to James to keep him out of trouble. Abbey and Tyler stepped out of the game room and down the hall a bit, Abbey shook her head to clear it of the white noise echoing in her ears as they peeked into room after room, each one as loud as the last.

One minute … the countdown begins

Still no Logan and K in sight – though Abbey's sure she heard them in the kitchen laughing with Kurt and his new girlfriend. Time to go the other way then. The young couple rushed down the hall and before they could reach the professor's office, they could hear the countdown from ten. Tyler stopped her in her tracks and pulled her to the hidden alcove, the two of them slipping into it past the large fern that hid it. She was paranoid as she straightened out her sweater over her jeans, trying to peek down the hall. When she turned back to her date, he wasted no time in pulling her tight and kissing her just as the cheers rose up from the game room.

Much like last time, she's the one to deepen the kiss, though this time he was more prepared for her advance. He slid his hand onto her hip and the other to the back of her head. When the kiss ended the two were grinning like Cheshire cats at their own sneakiness, his hand lightly grazing the bare skin at her side that revealed itself when she wrapped her arms around him. Her skin was hot and silky smooth to his touch, electric shot down his spine as she ran her fingers through his hair, the pair still dangerously close to each other. He was painfully aware of every curve on the girl that was pressed against him. Before they could decide what to do – stop or continue, the game room began to spill students out, flooding the hall and panic hit them both. How long had they been kissing anyhow?

They were going to get caught if they stayed, and he was too big to just slip out of the hiding spot unnoticed. Someone was going to see them. The notion was both scary and thrilling, but before they could talk about it, Abbey simply pulled his head down to hers and gave him another quick kiss before simply slipping out of the hiding spot and into the flow of students. He stared after her. Her solution was so simple. She was hiding in plain sight. However, he would have to wait until they were mostly cleared of the hall and hope like hell he didn't run into Abbey's father with her scent all over him.

A thicker wave of students came through and he decided to try it right after they passed. He didn't see any teachers and carefully slipped around the fern, halfway holding his breath as he tried to blend in – tough order considering his height and mass – why was it he hadn't realized all the muscle he'd been accumulating since starting school here until just then? He dipped his head down a bit and was almost to the stairs when someone grabbed the back of his shirt near his neck. His heart stopped for a second.

"Tyler – a word," Logan's gravelly voice half growled out as he pulled him into an empty classroom.

_Fuck._


	19. Um Happy New Year?

Hey there! Been a while! Thanks for the review, Scruffylovin! Yeah, Ty's got a bit to deal with, poor boy. Hopefully I'll be able to keep pace, but I have signed on to do a collaborative effort where I will be writing for Logan. When I get more details on when it comes out I will absolutley mention it on whatever story is closest to getting a new chapter at that time. For more info, check out my profile. Thanks so much for the reads and reviews - I'll see if I can crank out another Chloe/Zoe chap soon too. In the meantime ...

* * *

><p>K was waiting with her arms crossed when Abbey got to her bedroom door. She had a neutral look on her face as Abbey approached her.<p>

"Did I do something wrong?" Abbey asked, unsure she really wanted to know the answer.

"Come with me." K replied, not saying more as she took her daughter's hand and pulled her behind her. Abbey was getting nervous. Her mother never held back on telling her what was on her mind. Even if it was bad. They were halfway down the stairs when Abbey again tried to ask what was going on. K sighed and paused before shaking her head and continuing on her way.

"You're pushing your luck, sweetheart." K replied evenly. "I know what you're going through, and I know you're the aggressor."

…...

Tyler's heart was pounding as Logan directed him to an empty classroom, far removed from anyone at this time of night.

"Am I -"

"Shut up." Logan cut across him as he closed the door behind the two of them, not taking his eyes off the boy. Tyler's mouth went dry as he stared back at Logan. He opened his mouth to say something, but Logan just held his hand up to him in a silent gesture to shut the hell up. Logan was clenching and unclenching his hands as he tried to find _words_ to cover his thoughts, though he wanted to just pound the hell out of the boy. Finally abandoning that premise, Logan stalked over to him, circling him and scenting him out.

"Maybe I wasn't clear last time we chatted." Logan began. "So let me clarify for you." he told him as he stopped in front of him, eyes narrowed as he glared at the boy, venom in his voice.

"She's sixteen."

"I know -"

"Shut. Up." Logan growled. "I don't trust you. Especially now. You will keep your fucking hands to yourself or I will cut them off." Tyler looked pale, but nodded. "IF you even _try_ to screw her, I _will _kill you." It was clear that even talking was a strain on Logan right now, his growl a constant entity, even as he spoke – his body clearly poised to act, rather than discuss anything. Tyler opened his mouth in an attempt to defend himself. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Tyler. I just want to make sure we're crystal clear. I won't warn you again."

"Yes, sir." Tyler said, his voice steady, though from the scent in the air, Logan was fairly certain he'd gotten his point across. Logan nodded once before reluctantly sending him to bed, following the boy a few steps behind him as they both climbed the stairs, Tyler not daring to sneak a peek at the angry man behind him.

When Logan got to his room, he was a little surprised to find his wife missing. He turned to go look for her and was nearly to the stairs when she appeared with Abbey in tow. K's face fell a bit when she saw her husband at the top of the steps.

"What did you do?" Logan barked to his wife. K opened her mouth and closed it before giving Abbey a quick kiss on the cheek and sending her to bed. He stared at her hard for a moment before K sighed and stepped around him, taking his hand in hers as she passed him.

"We can talk about it in private." K told him. Logan was clearly angry, but followed her back to their room, ready to fight with her. In truth, it probably didn't matter what she had to say. He was still angry and hadn't gotten anything off his chest, really. He warned Tyler instead of pounding him – as K had asked him to keep a lid on it. He blamed her for his frustration.

When he closed the door behind him, she took a seat on the bed and leaned back on her hands. He just stood there glaring at her as she did so.

"Well?" he growled out.

"Well what? We had a talk."

"Is that all?" He knew full well that couldn't be the whole story. K sighed as she met his eyes.

"No." He was losing his patience with her. "If you're going to yell, let's take this to the woods, please?"

"Why would I yell?" he growled out low as he approached her. She sighed.

"Because right now it doesn't matter what I tell you – you're mad at me. And that might just mean yelling." K replied coolly as she stood, Logan closed the distance so that they were just inches from each other – she was right, he was definitely going to yell. She sighed and led the way downstairs, Logan practically breathing down her neck as she led the way. They weren't quite to the treeline when he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"This is far enough. What the hell, K? Did you take her to Hank?" he growled out. K shook her head in response.

"No. I didn't. I just told her what I told you. That she needs to watch herself around him."

"What else?" he snarled. K sighed and for the first time in years, she dropped her eyes and shoulders in submission.

"I told her that if she had even the tiniest inkling that things might progress to go to Hank first and get a damned implant." She replied. She could feel his fury rising up and she tried to slow it. "_I also told her it wasn't a free pass._" K told him, trying to appease him now. "She was more embarrassed than I've ever seen her, sweetheart – please. She knows better. Really." he looked only mildly calmed as she continued. "I just wanted her to know that this isn't a game. It's not playtime. She knows she has to be honest with me, even if she gets embarrassed." He looked as if he was slowly starting to settle out. Then her expression went from pleading to confused. "Wait. What did you say to Tyler?" Now it was his turn to look guilty as he shook his head, hands on his hips.

"Forget about it." he grumbled. K was suddenly alarmed.

"You didn't threaten to kill him, did you?" K asked, her eyes wide. Logan turned away from her into the woods. "Logan. Logan! What did _you_ do?" K said, grabbing his arm to turn him this time.

"Yeah, alright? I did. And I meant it too. He's damned lucky I didn't kill him tonight like I wanted to." He barked at her. He couldn't help but lose his angry edge when she grinned and started to chuckle.

"Well, threat of death should buy us a little time." K said with a smirk. "But you know how guys are. Sooner or later, he'll chance it. Sooner or later it's _probably gonna happen. _Especially with her pushing him." He shook his head.

"No -"

"She is, love. She's the one pushing. She _will _be the one to initiate. Mark my words." K told him. "She won't be able to stop herself, so you better get that boy an iron goddamned will and inhuman amounts of self control."

"But it's the boys that push, darlin'."

"_Not with feral girls._" K insisted. "Not if she's interested." Logan looked crushed. "If she's not interested, they'll chase her – we know that. Look at his father and I. But, if she's wants him and he's not sure – she will hunt him."

"But you and I -"

"Were grown adults that felt no reason to hold back from just having sex if that's all it turned out to be." K reminded him. "Both of us had lived at least one lifetime worth already. I knew how I handled sleeping with someone. I assumed you knew yourself well enough to handle it too." He looked irritated at her still as her expression softened. "What I didn't expect at the time was falling for you so goddamned hard."

"Tell me about it." he replied quietly, one eyebrow cocked up. Her eyes narrowed again and she glared at him.

"I'm going to go ahead and _not_ read anything into that little comment right now. Just be warned it may still bite you in the ass later." K sniped. Logan finally smirked at her.

"Noted." he sighed, finally looking as if he might relax a little. She dropped her shoulders and slid up close to him, his arms wrapping around her waist automatically while she leaned in and started landing kisses on his jaw.

"No more death threats to Tyler." K requested as she continued kissing him. "He's doing the best he can. Focus on Abbey, please. If you can't be around Tyler without killing him, work on her self control. I'll find a way to keep Tyler busy." He groaned as she continued buttering him up.

"Quit fucking talking about that boy." Logan growled out low.

"Sorry. What can I do to remedy your frustrations?" she asked as his hands wrapped around her wrists. He smirked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Come on, I got an inhibitor offa Hank. You want to make it up to me? Let me get you drunk. I kinda like it when your judgment is lax."

"You going to try something kinky on me?"

"Have to wait and see." he replied with a smirk. K almost said no, but decided if this was all it would take to settle him out, she'd take the chance.

...

The next morning, Abbey was doing her level best to avoid talking to her father. She'd already seen Tyler, who although was friendly enough, had made a point to not let her kiss him. He gave her a quick run down, letting her know that he truly didn't want on her father's bad side.

"Last time I went against a father's wishes, I ended up lynched. Something tells me that would be a walk in the park compared to what your dad has in mind if he catches us." Tyler said somberly. Abbey was irritated.

"Then we shouldn't get caught." she replied curtly before glaring at him then leaving him standing with James.

"You know," James drawled out as he leaned on the counter next to Tyler, "If you can win over mom, Dad will lighten up a little." Tyler looked very confused as he turned to look at his friend.

"I thought she does like me." he said with a shocked tone, James smirking at him as he shook his head.

"Not exactly. She doesn't _dislike_ you, but she doesn't exactly like you either. She doesn't know you well enough to like you. Leave Abbey alone for a while and try to get Mom on your side. That's your best shot." James advised.

"If I ignore Abbey now, she'll make me miserable." Tyler replied.

"Yeah, and if you don't cool it, Dad'll skewer you." James countered. "Just give it a rest. Besides, if you're spending free time with Mom, Abbey won't be able to get too mad at you – just don't go see any other girls." Tyler considered his advice as he finished his coffee. Not five minutes later, the couple in question appeared, K looking very tired.

"You get hit by a truck?" James asked his mother as she yawned widely while Logan brought her some coffee.

"Ha ha. Very funny. How was your date last night?" K countered as Logan returned with the coffee, slipping a hand across her back and narrowing his eyes at his son.

"Wasn't much with Rose pestering us." James grumbled.

"Good." Logan growled out. Tyler did his best to hide his smile, deciding on the spot to try and take James' advice. He dragged out the last of his coffee as he waited for Logan to leave. When he kissed K on the temple, Ty knew he'd get about thirty seconds before K headed to Charles' office. The moment Logan was out of sight, he sprung.

"Do you need any extra help in the barn?" Tyler said as conversationally as he could. K froze, the mug to her lips as she looked at the young man before her, pausing a second or two before taking a sip and setting it down.

"Why?" K replied, wary of Tyler's motives.

"Because all my spare time is with Abbey and your husband has threatened to kill me if things keep going with her." Tyler answered honestly, hoping for they sympathy vote.

"And..." K queried, eyebrow raised. She wanted him to admit what she'd suspected about her daughter.

"And, I don't want to elaborate." Tyler said. "Not to you or Logan. Or any other adult here, come to think of it."

"At least you're honest." K mumbled, heading back to her coffee, staring into the mug. There was a few moments of silence as she tried to think of a reason not to allow him to shadow her, weighing out how this would work with her promise to her husband to keep the boy away from Abbey while he took the time to get her started on her self control. It would be an easy sell considering she was planning on making James re-stack hay.

"Yeah, OK. I have a lot of heavy work to get done. And it's boring. But if you want to help, I'll find things for you to do." she answered finally. He was damn near as tall and broad as his father. He'd be a good worker if he could follow directions. "But first, I have to go see Charles. Morning ritual." she informed him.

"Just tell me where you want me to go and when." Tyler responded with a grin. He thought he may have a fair shot at this.

"Oh no. You want to help me, stick with me. Charles could take five minutes or an hour. No telling." she informed him. "So, grab a fresh cup of coffee and come with me." Not what he wanted to do, but … if it helped to win K's approval, he'd give it a try.

…...

She pushed him hard. The last week before classes started up she had him re-stack over 900 bales of hay that were in danger of tumbling down in the hay loft. He learned to pick a stall in under two minutes and clean a saddle in half an hour. When that was all done, he was surprised to find her with a bullet heater going in the horse barn and K stirring a bucket of paint.

"What are we doing today?" Tyler asked as he hung up his jacket. K smiled as she stirred.

"We? You got a frog in your pocket?" K laughed. They were having some fun within the work.

"Alright, what am _I _doing today?" he replied with a smirk. The more he got to know her, the more he realized that even sticking around this family meant you'd have a little fun if you kept from pissing them off.

"You, my young friend, will be repainting the barn walkway, tack room, grain room, wash rack and the stairs up to the loft." He nodded and rolled up his sleeves as K started pulling the saddles out of the tack room, along with all the tack until the walls and shelves were entirely bare. It took most of the day, but when it was done, it looked fantastic.

"Come on, throw that roller out, you're coming with me." K told him, both of them smeared with white paint on their clothes and faces.

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked. This was new – she hadn't taken him anywhere.

"I'm going to buy you dinner. You've busted your ass all week and I think you deserve a proper thank you." K replied. "Don't bother changing, it's not that fancy a place. We'll probably be the best dressed people there." He smiled a little to himself and nodded as he followed her out to the jeep.

…...

Abbey frowned as she watched Tyler leave the estate with her mother. For the last week, he'd avoided her nearly entirely while she spent hours with her father as he hammered meditation and self control into her brain. It was tedious, but she did feel as if she was starting to get a better handle on things. It was hard to tell for sure since she'd only seen Tyler in passing, though she started to feel as if she could keep to herself. The overwhelming urge to throw herself at him and kiss him stupid wasn't nearly as strong.

She growled and crossed her arms as the Jeep disappeared, her twin siblings nearly snorting as she vented her frustration, the two of them sharing a bowl of pretzels as if this was top level entertainment.

"What is so damned funny?" she barked at them, turning on her heel to face them.

"You." James replied. "You act like you're worried about mom stealing him away." Rose nodded in agreement.

"NO. I'm just mad. He hasn't spent more than ten minutes with me at a time since new years and dad has been all over my ass. What the hell is going on?" Abbey asked, sure one of them would know the scoop.

"Might have something to do with dad threatening him." Rose observed.

"Ya think?" James deadpanned.

"But why is he following mom around like a puppy dog then?" Abbey said, clearly upset.

"Relax. He's just taking my advice." James answered. "You know – get on her good side."

"But it's dad he needs to worry about." Rose countered. "Shouldn't he be kissing up to him?" James just shook his head slow.

"Nope. Too obvious. Need an indirect route." James supplied. "Dad would never let him kiss up. He'd just make a hobby out of punishing him." The two girls were impressed with their brother's reasoning. He was right.

"You are getting entirely too sneaky little brother." Abbey observed before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You know what you need to do, right?" James added, stopping Abbey in her tracks. "You need to go help mom in the barn too. Slip into it easy. Don't ask to help, just go." Abbey smiled at him.

"Then what?" Abbey asked as Rose simply stared at him. This was the most James had said to either of them in months.

"Ignore him while you're down there. Don't make a move. She'll trust you more and he'll chase you." James answered as he continued to nibble on the pretzels between him and his twin.

"Do our parents know how far ahead you're thinking of things?" Rose asked. James answered with a noncommittal shrug.

"Who knows. They hold their cards close on what they know and don't." he replied.

"They're not the only ones." Abbey observed. "Is this natural or learned?" Embarrassed now, James simply shrugged, his ears turning red.

"Get your coat on." Logan barked as he turned the corner. All three of them stared at him, unsure of how much he'd heard or who he was addressing until his icy stare rested on Abbey. She blinked quickly and darted off to comply.

…...

Tyler was surprised when K led him into the little bar she and Logan frequented. It wasn't much – smoky and half dirty, but the beer was cold, the food was hot, and the pool table was level. The waitress behind the bar waved at her, then did a double take as the two of them made their way to K and Logan's regular booth. They'd barely sat down when the waitress made her way over.

"Who's this … is he anything like … uh" She started to say before K unmercifully cut her off.

"Are you a whore, Stella?" K asked with a glare. Both Tyler and the waitress' eyebrows flew into their hairlines.

"Excuse me?" she stammered, even after years of dealing with both Logan and K, there were times that either of them could render her speechless.

"I asked if you were a whore, like your sister? NO?" K asked, a hard look in her eyes.

"K, you know I'm nothing like her." Stella replied.

"But, you are related, so you must have something in common." K said, as her point sunk in for Stella. "You know better than to judge someone for their family. Cut the kid some slack. He never did anything to you."

"Sorry, kid." Stella said kindly, though still giving K a glare. "You _still _need to work on your people skills, K. Jesus."

"You love me." K said, waving her hand in the air as Stella let out a chuckle.

"Just the two of you then?" she asked. K shook her head and told her to bring her usual and something sugary for him.

"You've worked your ass off, Ty." K stated as the waitress disappeared. He just nodded. She'd absolutely pushed him nearly to the point of exhaustion. "Have you had any time to spend with Abbey?" He sighed and shook his head again, half afraid to open his mouth. "This must be hard on you." K sighed as they got their drinks. She couldn't imagine how hard it was. A fairly normal hot blooded teenage boy with a beautiful girlfriend who he couldn't trust to simply kiss – not without risking his neck anyhow. He was lost in his thoughts when Logan sauntered in the door himself and slid in next to his wife, with a little kiss. Now Tyler was nervous. Doubly so when Abbey pushed him further into the booth to sit next to him.

"Am I in trouble?" Tyler asked, warily watching the two across the table from him and hyper aware of the young woman whose hand rested on his knee.

"Not yet." Logan replied.

"No, like I said, this is a _thank you_." K stressed as she leaned into Logan. "I know you were trying to get on my good side, and you did a fair job – but really, Ty – ass kissing won't get you too far with either of us." Tyler dropped his gaze to his hands. He should have known better.

"Sorry. I just -" he failed to find the right words that would keep him from putting his foot in his mouth.

"_I know._" K told him, reaching across the table to cover his hand. "It's also high time the four of us had a chat. We know we're not the easiest parents in the world to have to deal with. But, you two can go ahead and date – as long as she can keep her head." K said pointedly toward her daughter. Abbey looked away from her parents and blushed. K had a way of cutting to the heart of the matter.

"You two are not allowed to be totally alone. For any reason." Logan stressed. K had clearly been working on him to back off a hair. And that's all he was getting. Both teens quickly agreed and for a moment, it seemed as though Logan was placated. It didn't help the unease that all of them had, wondering how long that little rule was actually going to be able to hold up. As K had told her husband

"Where there's a will, there's a way. They'll find a way around you."


	20. Springtime Surprises

_A/N – Happy New Year, people! Retro! Scruffy! Welcome back! Thanks for the reviews :) As always, feedback makes the Canuck Cowgirl write faster._

* * *

><p>The young men of the Xavier Institute had a new hero amongst them. At least, they thought they did. No one knew what had changed exactly, but Tyler Creed was all of a sudden <em>openly<em> dating the unobtainable. Publicly. He and Abigail Howlett were officially an item, and to the shock of every boy there, he wasn't bleeding. In fact, Michael Rasputin was even shocked into silence when the couple passed Logan in the hall – holding hands and all he did was nod as the teenagers greeted him.

"He's a clone. Or a Skrull," Michael decided.

"Who?" James asked as he and Will turned around looking.

"Your father," Michael replied – a tone of irritation in his voice. James outright laughed. "What? There is no other explanation. No way your dad would let her date anyone – let alone a damned Creed."

"You don't get it," James chuckled.

"Then tell me, hot shot. Is he afraid of Sabretooth coming in and slapping him around or what?" Michael asked. The look he got from James in response was so eerily like Logan's it actually set him back.

"Why don't you grow a pair and say that in front of my dad?" James replied. "This has nothing to do with Sabretooth." Michael looked to his hands. It wasn't that he disliked Logan. He looked at him like an uncle. His problem stemmed from the fact that Logan had watched him like a hawk while he was seeing Rose, and after he and Rose split – well, it seemed like every time he realized Logan was looking at him, the man was smirking. Clearly he was amused that Rose had let out her inner beast on him and worked him over.

To make matters more irritating for Michael, every available boy anywhere close in age was following Rose around. After all, if a _Creed_ of all people could get away with dating one of the Wolverine's precious little girls, maybe they could too. It didn't' take long for Michael to completely despise Tyler for this simple reason, particularly since by comparison, Logan didn't know Tyler at _all_.

"What is it then?" Michael asked. Irritated more as Abbey and Tyler put their heads together on the other side of the library – studying for Cyclops' math test. Ugh. Who studies in a library anyhow?

"He's busted his ass to impress dad. AND, it's pretty clear that he actually cares about her well being." James replied.

"But I-"

"I didn't say you didn't care about Rose. I'm just sayin' it's not the same. Tyler's more … humble."James said. Michael scoffed. Bullshit. NO natural born feral he'd ever met could ever be humble. Although Michael would never say it to James, he'd become convinced that having a feral mutation must cause a person to be inadvertently sure of themselves, often to the point of cockiness. The natural grace that they had even as they simply walked across the room was something that normal people had to practice.

About that time, Rose walked in the library with her current beau, Liam – the same tall redheaded boy that she spent New Years eve kissing. It irritated him to no end. He could compete with the boy on height. Had him beat in the muscles department, but damn it all – the red headed bastard had a damn Irish brogue that all the girls thought was dreamy. It made him want to vomit.

"You never did tell me why you molested my sister before she kicked your ass," James said suddenly, eyes narrowed as Michael leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling.

"It wasn't like that."

"Yeah? Tell me what happened. I may or may not be honor bound to thump you."

"I didn't mean to goose her like that. I was screwing around a little too much and _that_ asshole bumped my elbow." Michael said gesturing to Rose's study partner.

"Did you tell Aunt Kitty?"

"Yes. She believed me, but only after I insisted we have Jean look at my memory. Rose wouldn't listen though," he replied. James turned his attention to his twin and thoughtfully watched the two of them – the boy – Liam was not looking at the book between them, clearly trying to peek down her shirt.

"That idiot," James whispered.

"I know. I hate him," Michael grumbled as Will let slip a tiny growl in agreement with Michael.

"Not him. _Her._ She doesn't even see how much of a pervert he is," James replied. "How the hell am I supposed to fix this?" Both boys were silent a moment, realizing that their friend's situation was a sticky one. If he went after Liam before Rose realized he was a jerk, she'd just hang onto him harder.

"Isn't it a family trait to just … cut his heart out or something?" Michael tried to joke as Tyler came and pulled up a chair between James and Will.

"What are we doing?" Tyler asked as Michael bristled.

"Trying to figure out how to break up Rose and Liam," James replied as the little blonde girl from New Years waved shyly at the young Howlett. She blushed before skittering off after he gave her a little wink.

"You've got to stop doing that," Michael complained bitterly. The ease at which James could pick up girls was really grating on several of the boys he hung out with.

"What?" James clearly was oblivious to his friends' seemingly mountainous endeavors to catch the attention of the female species.

"Flirting with every girl in school," Michael replied. Will was shocked to find himself agreeing with Michael for a change. "They get hooked and you just leave them hanging. You're going to run out of girlfriends eventually." James shrugged.

"Then I'll ask to get transferred to the Avengers Academy," James replied with a smirk. "Besides, I'm just flirting. Not one of 'em is a girlfriend anyhow." Their attention was off Rose and her date when Michael realized Tyler had his cell phone out.

"What are you doing?" Michael complained. It wasn't bad enough that Tyler seemed to have Logan's blessings to date Abbey, now he had to be a creeper on Rose too? Did he want his ass kicked?

"I'm just getting ready to show her what a creep he is," Tyler said quietly, one eyebrow raised. He lifted a lone finger to his lips, silently telling them to remain quiet as he started to record. His intention was to point out to Rose how Liam was peeking down her shirt and turning on the fake charm. But, he got much more than he'd bargained for when just like that, before their eyes, Liam was caught on camera trying to cop a feel.

James and Will both sprung to their feet, ready to take him down, but it was totally unnecessary. The need for the video was rendered useless as well when Rose reacted, snapping instantly, the resounding _crack _that echoed the library, followed closely by Liam's scream caused all four boys to just watch as Tyler turned off the phone and Rose beat the hell out of Liam, calling him a slimeball as she broke bones.

* * *

><p>"You mind telling me why you're in my office again for fighting, Rosie?" Scott asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The fact that the two feral kids produced by two living Weapons had yet to be reprimanded for fighting was surprising to him. He was sure all these years that it was Logan's mutation that had him ready to throw down at the drop of a hat. K's arrival with a similar attitude had only cemented that belief. So why was it that their non-feral child was the one kicking everyone's ass?<p>

Rose was livid beyond words as Scott simply started to lecture her halfheartedly. She blushed bright red as her father stepped into the office, her arms crossed over her chest and her shoulders slumped.

"What happened, punkin'?" Logan asked as Rose clammed up tight. Having an altercation with a boy while her father was gone was one thing, having it happen when he was there … well, it was a whole different ball game. She might be ticked off at him, but she didn't want to put him in the hospital …. long term, anyhow. The bones she broke would be his responsibility to keep straight … his nose and fingers didn't get a cast, only splints and tape. Her father on the other hand, would have him in traction.

Logan and Scott were at a loss – he couldn't punish her outright, knowing full well she wouldn't have broken his nose and fingers if he hadn't done something.

"Honey, I'm going to have to punish you somehow. Just give me a clue as to where I'm headed. Was this self defense? Did he try something? I know you didn't just attack him," Scott said, trying to get her to just tell him. Anything. Tears spilled from her eyes as someone knocked at the door. Scott told them to enter and Tyler poked his head in, freezing when he saw Logan, wondering if that whole 'cut your hands off' thing applied to anyone dating his daughters or just him.

"Little busy here, Tyler. You'll have to come back," Scott told him, leaning forward, arms on his desk and looking irritated. Tyler was there when it happened. He knew Scott was reprimanding Rose.

"I know – I mean – I saw what happened. Um, got it on video, actually," he said quietly, deciding that maybe Liam deserved to lose his hands. "Thought you might want to take into consideration how it happened." Rose looked somehow more embarrassed at the idea of what Tyler had on his phone. Scott simply waved him in, and Tyler handed over the phone to Scott who watched it once before Logan made to stand to see it too.

"No, Logan. Just, wait," Scott said. Logan's eyes darted between the other three people in the room. Scott watched it once more before looking at Tyler. "I don't understand. Why were you recording her?"

"It's complicated," Tyler replied. The fact that Logan hadn't seen it yet didn't help his assessment of Tyler right now. He was recording his daughter? Why?

"Simplify it," Logan growled out. _Shit,_ Tyler thought as he took a deep breath before explaining all of it. The discussion with Michael, the way Liam was acting around Rose, the fact that he was just trying to give Rose a heads up on her new companion. By the time it was done, both men were satisfied, though Logan wouldn't drop it until Tyler handed his phone over to him so he could see. His eyes narrowed as he watched it. Rose still not speaking to anyone as her father worked it over in his head how to handle this.

"Do I gotta put a damn warning on these girls?" Logan mumbled to himself before looking at Scott. "Honestly, Slim – he's better off with what she did to him. I'd have beat the shit outta him." Scott smiled.

"Are you saying you're not going to?" Scott said with a smirk. Logan's glare in response was answer enough that no, this likely wasn't over.

"Self defense is what I'm saying officially," Scott replied. "Maybe you could sway K into teaching all the girls self defense again – it's been a few years since we had that class going."

* * *

><p>Rose was officially not speaking to Tyler. Liam had learned the hard way that Logan's daughters don't give warnings and Michael was trying to convince Rose that although he was an idiot, he wasn't a jackass. She was sitting by her sister and Angela at lunch, their new norm and the universal sign to the boys of the school to back off – when Michael sat across from her, begging her to reconsider hating him. Abbey and Angela listened to him as they nibbled, watching him as he talked with their heads tipped together.<p>

"He's pitiful, sis."

"Don't I know it." Rose replied.

"He's not lying though," Angela informed her. "Not that there aren't enough _nice _boys around here though." Rose's head popped up and she stared at Angela for a moment before looking at Michael finally.

"I'm way too young to be dating anyhow," Rose said firmly as she looked him in the eye. He looked crestfallen. Abbey and Angie shared a look, as if they didn't buy that line for anything.

"Is that you or your father talking?" Michael asked. Rose raised an eyebrow as she picked up her water.

"Both," she replied. "When he's right, he's right." He looked resigned to it as he nodded his head.

"Well, will you at least talk to me again? Please? You were my best friend," he told her.

"I'll think about it," she replied. Abbey was trying to hide her smile as Michael grinned and disappeared.

"Don't you dare go out with him again," Angie told her sounding scandalized. "He just wants to get in your pants." Rose just raised a bored eyebrow at her as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>Abbey and Tyler met up for coffee one cold, muted wintery morning, both of them a little confused when they found Logan alone, quietly reading the paper.<p>

"Where's Mom?" Abbey asked. Logan didn't even raise his eyes as he pointed to the door. The two teens looked outside and Abbey started laughing before rushing to put her warm winter jacket and boots on. Tyler was confused and chose to simply take a seat as Abbey ran out to her mother. He turned to Logan to ask what was happening, only to have him answer before the words left his mouth.

"Crazy ass Scandinavian crap," Logan rumbled, lifting his mug. "Does it at least once every winter if the weather's right and she's got enough snow."

"But it's twenty below out there with a foot of fresh powder," Tyler objected.

"I guess that's what she's waitin' for. Dress warm," he suggested. When Tyler walked to the window, he was confused to see snow flying as apparently Bobby was helping her set up something. He took a few minutes to get dressed – he could handle cold, he just didn't like it. By the time he was nearly ready to head out, Logan had shrugged on his jacket and picked up his gloves as he headed out the door.

Apparently the Wolverine actually liked this weather. Tyler shivered thinking to a couple weeks before when K tricked Logan into the frozen lake. Ugh.

Outside the barn, K was grinning from ear to ear when the riding class met, all bundled up and freezing their asses off. Tyler was stunned at Abbey's mother's infectious good mood – her smile was a showstopper when she was like this. None of the boys seemed willing to tear their eyes off her.

"Great news – we have an obstacle course to play with!" K said, bouncing on her heels. The class as a whole was looking nervously among themselves as K had Logan ride out with her horse, a long water skiing rope attached to the saddle he was in before she strapped on her skis and the two of them demoed the course. Slalom, several jumps of increasing size and multiple sections where they were expected to try and gather the rings suspended. He figured it couldn't be easy since K, who always had a perfectly clean run managed to miss almost half of the rings.

To round out the demo, she talked Logan into doing it too, shocking the young man when he aced the course – missing nothing. He pulled his wife off her horse at the end of the run before he even got the skis off and kissed the hell out of her while she laughed, moments later telling everyone to pair up and have a little fun.

Abbey and Tyler teamed up, naturally. Though by the end of the afternoon he'd wished they hadn't. She dragged him straight into one of Bobby's snow-traps. It was how he rigged it to nail anyone that went too far out of bounds from the course. He ended up half frozen in no time, the snow packed into his long hair making him look terribly silly. She fell off her horse laughing the third time she did it to him. He was tolerant, but this was getting ridiculous.

The next time she tried it, he let go of the rope, and when she circled around to ask why he stopped, he pulled her off the horse, kicking and screaming and tossed her into a deep fluffy drift. Her parents watched on as she erupted from the snow and the two of them tried to whitewash each other with lots of screaming and laughing. Logan wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her close as they watched.

"He doesn't have the temper I thought he would," Logan observed. K shook her head.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"He's letting her win too." K nodded, muttering a quiet 'mm hmm' as she slowly pulled her glove off, shoving her frozen hand under his shirt with no warning. As the two adults in attendance fell into a full on snowy wrestling match with each other, the whole class erupted into a massive snowball war the likes of which Bobby would have been envious had he stayed outside rather than slipping back in to snuggle his suddenly reclusive wife.

* * *

><p>The dating restrictions imposed on Tyler and Abbey did not lift for the remainder of the winter. In fact, as spring started to melt away the snow and ice, her parents started watching them more closely. A thought struck her late in March.<p>

"What are we doing for Spring Break?" Abbey asked her mother one morning. She didn't want to leave Tyler alone for another mini vacation.

"Nothing. We're here," K replied, peeking up at her. Abbey looked relieved. K smiled to herself. The teens had been nearly perfect in their end of the deal. Of course, there had been a few … incidents. None of them serious though. In a weeks' time, most of the mansion would be empty – the bulk of the students and some of the staff scattering to the winds for a bit of a break. It was a luxury that they hadn't been able to do when the school had first started up, but now – regular breaks were cherished by the older staff.

K had already handed over the key to the cottage to Jean, whose Valentines plans were shattered by a crisis in Texas. She'd been packing for days already, anticipating the absolute beauty that she'd only gotten to see for a few minutes before. Scott had been going over security intel with Logan. As it had turned out, it would be only them, a handful of younger teachers, Hank, Jubilee and Bobby for the up coming holiday. Aside from the Howlett kids, only Tyler, Will and Angela was staying behind. The possibilities had Tyler's mind rushing. There was actually half a chance he'd be able to get some alone time with his girlfriend.

The first day the mansion had emptied out, Ty was hurrying to the front door. He knew Abbey was in the barn, and he wanted to catch her. When he opened the door, he froze in his tracks. His mother was walking up the steps, luggage in hand.

"Ty!" she said with a huge smile. "You've really muscled up!" Tyler was in shock but rushed forward and hugged her, picking her clear off the ground as she laughed. Never had he been so happy to see her.

* * *

><p>Abbey couldn't have been more shocked to meet Daisy. She was a stunning beauty – her only flaw was that one eye was clouded, an incredibly light scar going right over the inner corner, the center and two more toward her hairline … showing exactly where Victor Creed had swiped his claws across her face. The one eye that was clear however, was the same striking turquoise blue that Tyler had. Aside from refining his features a little, the beautiful turquoise blue eyes was all he'd really gotten from her. She was there for three days before she had to tell Tyler discreetly to go spend a little time with his girlfriend so she could talk to K alone.<p>

"You didn't tell me he was dating your daughter," Daisy said, looking windswept as she sat down across the table from K.

"They do seem to be pretty smitten with each other," K replied. It had taken her several phone calls where she had done nothing but sing Tyler's graces to convince Daisy to come visit and reconnect with her son. As it had turned out, Ty was spot on that his mother had been distancing herself due to the striking resemblance he held with his father. Initially, when she saw him at the mansion, she was startled – he'd gained so much muscle mass that he was nearly as large as Victor now. Making the resemblance even more striking.

"He just looks so much like … him," Daisy said sadly. K reached across the table, taking Daisy's hand in hers.

"You gotta let it go, Daisy."K told her. "You did good. He's a good boy." though K still had reservations, she was trying to make sure there was no strain between the mother and son.

"I know. It's just that you don't know what it's like to have him hanging over your head like that."

"Oh, yes I do." K said seriously. "Trust me. All you did raising Tyler has paid off, I think." Daisy looked concerned as K told her how things had been going for Tyler. The grand adventures he'd already taken part in, his glaringly wonderful reviews from all his teachers, and how it went down when Ty had met Victor, being sure to explain Creed's long history with she and her husband. She didn't get much further when the two teens came inside, Tyler kissing his mother's cheek as he passed her. Daisy couldn't help but smile to herself. He really was a good boy. Good enough to at least partly win over two of Creeds' sworn enemies.

The afternoon was spent with Tyler showing Daisy around, Abbey shyly trying to make a good impression on her. It was an easy sell – particularly since Abbey looked as much like K as Tyler looked like Creed. The image of the two of them together had long given Logan issues, but he just had to continually remind himself that Tyler wasn't his father and he simply wouldn't do anything to harm Abbey. Basically, the direct opposite of how Victor and K handled each other. His thoughts were interrupted when Hank made his way into the kitchen a couple days after Daisy's arrival, head down as he read his newspaper, asking if K had given up cooking for the week yet and ordered a pizza. He was grinning until he stopped dead in his tracks on seeing Tyler's mother standing there, grinning at him.

"Hello," Daisy nearly sang out. He was the one person outside of Tyler that she was desperate to see again. Before he could fully come to his senses, she made her way over to him and gave him a warm hug, Henry blushing slightly under her attention.

"You are as lovely as ever, my dear." he said quietly, thrilling the younger woman.

"Won't you join us?" Daisy asked as K and Logan looked on, eyebrows raised. This, they hadn't been expecting.

* * *

><p>It's amazing how, even with 99% of the teenagers and staff missing from the institute, the drama index was still disproportionately high.<p>

K and Logan found that they didn't need to watch Tyler and Abbey nearly as closely as they'd anticipated. Not because they had suddenly turned into rational thinking creatures no longer ruled and driven by hormones, but because Tyler was so incredibly distracted and distressed at his mother's shameless display of heavy flirtation directed toward Hank he simply couldn't relax and enjoy the time he had given to him with Abbey.

Apparently, the fact that Daisy had raised Tyler single handedly and managed to go to college to become a paramedic was intoxicatingly impressive to the good doctor. That, and she was still quite the lovely girl. Her only flaw was the fact that her blinded eye was clouded. The morning that the two of them emerged from the lab after apparently spending all night together – alone, poor Tyler was in a tailspin. He had suspected, but when the new couple passed by K and Logan – themselves fairly involved with each other, K's mouth dropped as their scent hit her.

Without missing a beat, Logan reached over and gently lifted her chin, raising an eyebrow at her as he silently told her through the link to play it cool, covering his action with a kiss. Apparently, Henry was no slacker at picking up the ladies. Who'd a thunk? K grinned and nestled deeper into her husbands' arms.

Tyler frowned as K and Logan had inadvertently confirmed his suspicions.

Shortly after breakfast, Daisy pulled her only child aside. Ty did all he could to hold his tongue, unsettled by her behavior and upset since his entire life, his mother had more or less refused to date, yet here she was after just a couple days cavorting with Hank.

"I'm sorry I've been so scarce. I came to see you. Please, tell me more about your classes and Abbey – is she like her mother?" Daisy asked her son as they finally got some time totally alone in Ororo's garden.

"No, well, I don't know. There's something special about her. I can't keep away from her for too long." Tyler said finally as he stared ahead into the woods.

"Aren't you a little young to sound so serious?" his mother asked as she took his hand in hers. Tyler smiled softly to himself.

"Yeah. Probably. Doesn't change things though. Just drags it out," he replied.

"Do you love her?" he blushed as he tried to shift her focus.

"What's going on with you and Dr. McCoy?" he asked. Daisy grinned.

"He's something special too, Tyler."

"OK, but since when do you just jump into bed with random men?" Tyler asked, clearly troubled. Daisy's mouth popped open as she stared back at her son.

"Tyler. I did not – I've been talking with Henry since you enrolled. He's been keeping tabs on you for me. You should have heard how tickled he was when you saved Rose." Daisy said, sounding almost winded as her cheeks burned. "What about you? Are you sleeping with Abbey? Should we go over birth control options again?" Tyler hung his head.

"No, mom – just - ugh. No," he couldn't believe how badly this was blowing up in his face. Memories of the girls back home that he'd screwed around with and the one he'd gotten lynched for more vivid now that his mother was there to remind him if need be. He sighed as she continued to stare at him, waiting patiently for a real response.

"We are not sleeping together. Her father would literally kill me," Tyler said slowly and evenly.

"Right. I keep forgetting who he is. But do you want to?" Daisy asked - always cautious on her son's behalf when it came to young women.

"I can't even entertain the thought because then I won't be able to stop thinking about it. So, yes – but not any time soon."

Now it was out. Daisy felt better knowing that this time, Ty was taking it slow. Back home he had a pretty wicked reputation with the ladies. She suspected it was something he'd inherited – picking up the prettiest girls, dating them long enough to sleep with them for a week or two, then boom. He'd cut all ties and move on to the next one. _At least he doesn't rape and kill them like his father,_ Daisy thought to herself.

The fact was, half of the girls in his hometown hated him by the time he left. His 'dating' methods at home had gone against everything his mother had taught him about respecting women. And he was terrified that if things progressed too far with Abbey that he might act as he had in the past. Only, this time, he'd have one of the most dangerous men on the planet after his hide – not to mention his equally lethal wife or the girl herself. He wrinkled his brow as he thought about it. Come to think of it, he didn't know if Abbey shared her parents physical mutation. He'd seen James pop his claws, but not Abbey. She solved most of her problems with words or a well placed punch.

"There's a job opening," Daisy began after a stretch of silence. "Couple towns over, but I'd be a lot closer so you could talk if you'd like. We could start having our Sunday breakfasts again. The pay's pretty good and they'll cover the move." Tyler looked at his mother, shock on his face. "Unless you'd rather we kept things like they are now."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the doctor does it?" Tyler asked suspiciously. Daisy just smiled and shook her head.

"No, Ty. I miss you. I have nothing back home to keep me there – I'm a free agent, and contrary to what you might think, I could find a man back in Montana. I don't need to travel across the country for one." To answer her, he simply pulled her into a big hug as she chuckled. Being near his mother helped him to ease his mind. And amazingly, she seemed more relaxed than she had been in well …. ever.


	21. Fickle Heart

_A/N - Thanks again, Scruffy, Shinn and Retro! Let's see here ...No, I didn't name Liam after that 1D guy ... to be honest, I didn't know they had a Liam. :) I was just looking for a very Irish sounding name and that fit! _

_Hey, guys ... lets face it. No one ever writes Blue the possibility of a little sum'in sum'in. Who better than someone who has been mentally putting him up on a pedestal for years? Amiright? Thank you again! Lovin' you guys!_

* * *

><p>School was well underway when Tyler got the phone call that his mother had finally gotten moved into her new place. He was relieved to hear it – being halfway across the country had some definite drawbacks. It's not that he spent tons of time with her before, it's just that he liked to know she was safe. Now, he had a good shot at being able to check on her. Before, he'd only hear about problems long after they were straightened out.<p>

A woman of her word, Daisy immediately started meeting up with him on Sunday mornings where they would catch up on what was going on. And he always had plenty to tell her.

For instance, after months of proving himself, K (and to a lesser extent, Logan) had lifted some of the restrictions on their dating rules. The two could now go out away from the mansion - as long as they doubled with someone. Abbey saw it as a golden opportunity. Tyler – not so much.

The more time he spent with her, the more he found himself holding her hand, or resting his arm around her shoulder … leaning in just to smell her hair, or kiss the top of her head. Her diminutive stature was so freakin' adorable to him. She was slightly taller than her mother – but not by more than an inch or two, and even at that, he towered over her by nearly a foot. And feeling her pressed against him? Forget it. He had plenty of sleepless nights, staring at the ceiling with nothing but Abbey on his mind. It was getting next to impossible to stop himself from pushing her, but he found a way to control himself.

As K had predicted, Abbey was more than willing to initiate a pretty damned steamy make out session the first opportunity they got – double date be damned. They'd gone to watch a movie, and not twenty minutes into it, her hand had started to drift from his knee, up the inside of his leg. When he turned his head to ask her to ease up, she leaned forward and began kissing him. Before he knew what had happened, she was sitting on his lap and the two of them were highly involved – their double date partners sitting a few rows ahead of them, and mercifully unaware of the intense heavy petting behind them.

The boy was in turmoil. Every single sense in his body was telling him to go ahead and let her lead the way – he knew where they'd end up before too long. To top it off, it he hadn't gotten any real action since before he showed up at this place. ON the other hand – he was getting to know Abbey very well – and her family. He genuinely from the bottom of his heart cared for her, deeply. And he didn't want to screw that up. The girl herself was amazing. Sweet, but sassy and very quick witted. A lot like her mother, who Tyler now genuinely liked being around – even when she was picking on him. James had quickly become his best friend there, and even Rose was starting to come around again, realizing that although his video embarrassed her, he was trying to protect her. Logan still hadn't shown him any real trust, but he'd be sure to throw away anything he'd built if he went against the man's warnings.

__But why does she have to be so freakin' hot? __Tyler lamented to himself on one of their dates while her delicate hand slid up his stomach.

Abbey was getting frustrated herself. Nearly every advance she made – he shot down. Sure, they'd had some fun, and he did let her get away with a little bit, but she wanted __him __to make a move. He just wasn't doing it. She was starting to wonder if she was the only one interested. Her father couldn't be that big of a deterrent still, could he? The lack of progress was putting her off. Unlike most of the girls her age, who would have been thrilled to have a boyfriend that was going as slow as Ty, she wanted more.

* * *

><p>Tyler and Abbey were watching a movie together at the mansion. Side by side and for the first time in months – alone. Suddenly he realized something was different. He missed out on half of the action scenes going on as he tried to put his finger on it, mentally trying to decipher what was so off. Then it hit him. Abbey wasn't trying anything. She was barely touching him. He turned his head to look at her, and it took her a few moments while she was smirking at an explosion to realize he was watching her.<p>

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows drawn. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Just looking at you," he replied quietly. She looked at him strangely then shrugged and went back to the chase scene. And so it began. Over the next week or so, he started paying close attention to her, realizing she wasn't initiating any contact with him now. She'd accept it if he took her hand, or pulled her close, but she wasn't offering him the same. Oh no.

"Abs – you want to take a walk a little later?" he asked. She mulled it over and shook her head.

"Thanks, but no. Mom asked me for some help designing her course. She and Dad have to leave for a few weeks and she wants construction started before she gets back," Abbey replied. "Maybe next time though, OK?" He nodded. She had a fair excuse – except, if she knew her parents were going to be gone for an extended period – why hadn't she told him earlier? That could be their chance for some serious hanky panky. The rest of the week was like that. She was spending more and more time with her mother, or her friends. She hadn't tried to kiss him at all. His mother had to lay it out for him at their weekly chat.

"Oh, Ty," she said sadly. He looked alarmed as she covered his hand with hers. "She's getting ready to end it."

He shook his head in denial. No. That can't be it. This was his longest relationship to date. He'd never been dumped. No. He'd straighten this out just as soon as he got back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Abbey was with Logan when he got back, the two of them chatting about something or another - but it didn't sound serious. He quickly asked her to join him when there was a break in the conversation. He was convinced his mother was wrong. She nodded and gave her father a kiss on the cheek before joining Tyler for a walk.<p>

She kept a little distance between them as they walked. No one said anything for the longest time. Then he realized that her father wasn't pitching a bitch about the two of them headed off alone. He started to panic a little, and made a quick decision to divert her toward that little spot by the creek – where he'd finally gotten a kiss from her. When she saw the clearing, she tried to get him to take another route.

"Come on, Abbey – I love this spot," he told her, his most charming grin in place as he took her hand. Reluctantly, she let him lead her, a small frown on her face.

The first opportunity he got, he pulled her tightly and kissed her with all he had, pouring himself into it with no abandon – restraint be damned, he was going to try and __show her __how much he wanted her. When the kiss ended, both were breathless, and the scents in the air were starting to push him forward. She smelled downright edible as she rested her tiny hands on his chest. Half panting he started to lean into her more.

"That was amazing, Ty," Abbey said quietly, her eyes downcast between them as he slid his hand into her hair. She sounded sad. No. no no no. "But, I think we need to talk."

* * *

><p>It had started to gently rain and Abbey has upset. She'd been crying for over an hour since she'd come back into the mansion and she was fairly certain Ty hadn't come inside yet. Her father had told her not to dump him. He'd said it would crush the boy, and that he was respecting Logan's request to behave but Abbey simply didn't believe him. There was a soft knock on her door and she ignored it. She really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She pulled the blanket over her head as the door opened. The warm scent of fresh hay, pine, and the light touch of lilac over the light scent of her father's woodsy musk tipped her off that her mother had shown up. The bed sunk as she sat next to her. K's hand resting gently on Abbey's back as she tried to console her.<p>

"Sweetie, what happened?" K asked quietly. Abbey felt foolish, but decided to come clean, admitting that she was frustrated at Tyler's complete restraint.

"So he was being __too __respectful?" K asked, confused. "Are you kidding me?" K pinched the bridge of her nose and stood up, headed to look for Ty. "Abbey..." K sighed as she leaned in the doorway, "I can't believe I'm defending a Creed..." K muttered to herself. "He loves you, Abs. There's no way he'd be that considerate of not only you, but your father and I too. You're too young and inexperienced to know it yet – but that's __rare.__" Abbey looked sad as she stared at her mother before she shook her head and slipped out the door. Logan first. Then the two of them could find him together.

Within ten minutes Abbey's parents were on the hunt for Tyler. She'd told them where she left him, and they headed straight there. When they approached the clearing, he was still sitting there, stewing in the rain, soaked to the bone and as unmoving as a statue.

"Tyler-" Logan called out as he walked up to the boy. "Come on, let's get you-"

WHAM

Logan flew a good ten feet before he hit the ground, bleeding from the nose and mouth from Tylers' sucker punch. He was completely taken off guard as Tyler descended on him, K rushing in to break it up before it really got ugly. She wasn't strong enough to pull him off, and Ty's total focus was beating on Logan. It was clear he blamed him – thinking that he'd been working on Abbey this whole time to dump him. He couldn't have been farther from the truth. He knew how much Abbey liked Tyler. His entire focus was on them not going too far too fast – if nothing else, just because she was too young, though his desire to sever limbs from handsy boys was surely a part of it too.

By the time K had reached them, Tyler was sitting on Logan's stomach and pounding him. Logan was just dazed enough to not retaliate … yet. She circled around the two of them, looking for a break, and when she was facing Tyler head on, she saw it and lunged, knocking him off her husband as she tackled him. Tyler grappled at her, the two of them rolling on the ground until Ty again had the upper hand – this time over K. He had her pinned, one hand around her throat. He raised his free hand, balled into a fist to hit her too, and froze, his arm shaking as he held his breath, finally dropping his arm and releasing K as Logan stood and made his way toward the two of them. No matter how angry he was, he couldn't bring himself to hit K – the resemblance too close to the girl he cared so deeply for. Logan locked eyes with his wife and nodded before he again tried to pull Tyler's attention, ready for him to take a swing this time.

But when Ty finally looked at Logan, he just felt worse and staggered backwards away from the two of them, hands outstretched in front of himself.

"Ty – it's alright," Logan said, his blood splashed vividly across most of his face and staining the collar and front of his shirt. Tyler was horrified with himself. He didn't know how Logan had gotten so bloodied. He simply didn't remember it. And his hands were killing him. Looking down at them, he realized they were mangled and already turning purple under Logan's blood that was splattered across his knuckles.

"Come on, Ty," Logan said gently, taking the boy's arm. "I tried to tell you to stop, kid. Hittin' me ain't the smartest move you could have made. Looks like you broke somethin' in your hands. Come on, let's let the doc take a look before they set wrong and you cripple yourself." Dazed, Tyler nodded as he numbly followed Logan's lead, his arm across Tyler's back, his hand resting on the back of his neck as they walked.

Logan felt bad for the boy. He didn't know Abbey was seriously thinking of dropping him. He couldn't figure why she'd do something like that. K was fussing over Ty – the only injuries he had were those he sustained while hitting Logan, and a vivid bruise on his chest that was aching from where K had hit him with her shoulder. The fact that the two of them were trying to help him and not chastising him for attacking Logan made him feel more guilty.

When they got to the lab, Daisy was there with Hank. She leapt from her chair as she rushed to Tyler's side. When she saw the blood on Logan, she nearly ripped into him.

"What happened, sweetheart?" she asked, gingerly looking at his mangled bloodied, rapidly swelling hands and having him take a seat where Hank could more thoroughly examine him.

"I guess hitting adamantium is a bad idea," Tyler said quietly before turning to look at Logan. "I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. There was no reason for me to do that." He felt like a jackass on top of the heartbreak. Logan shook his head and put his hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Kid, don't worry about it. We've all been there. No one thinks right when they're dealin' with something like that," Logan told him as Hank and Daisy rushed around preparing to treat the boy.

* * *

><p>Tyler had not only broken his hands – he'd all but shattered them. James had stepped forward to help him for the remainder of the year, and the staff made concessions for him – all of his testing would be private and oral seeing as by Hank's estimation, he was a good week out from being able to use his hands again. He cursed his slow healing – particularly after seeing how quickly James and Abbey healed – their parents even faster. K excused him from her test, as did Logan, whose assessment was that if he was being graded on sucker punches, he'd have been top of the class. So foreign was the notion of Logan teasing him, he wasn't sure if the man was being serious or not.<p>

Abbey was steadfast in her decision however. Particularly after seeing her father when he emerged from the lab. She had it in her head now that Tyler had the potential to be just like his father. In her mind – at least for the time being, nature had won over nurture. Hitting Logan crossed a line for her, and if he ever felt the desire to make amends, there would be a lot of work ahead of him.

Of course, he knew as much. He had to heal up first. Not just his hands either. This heartbreak was a new sensation. He knew he loved her – though he wasn't about to say it to anyone. Especially if she wasn't going to return his affection. So when they all parted company for the summer, he found the glimmer of hope he'd been praying for when he made to slip into his mother's truck. Abbey rushed over, arms crossed over her chest to shyly say goodbye, popping up on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek and blushing furiously.

"Don't be a stranger, Ty," Abbey said quietly.

"Why? You gonna miss me?" he countered. She shifted uncomfortably before nodding.

"More than you know," she barely whispered. He smirked and took a chance, gently pulling her into a hug. She relaxed in his arms, slipping hers around his waist as she leaned her head into his chest, Tyler tipping his head down to smell her hair as she buried her face in his shirt.

He wanted to pick up where they left off. But he knew that even if they got back together at some point, that would be the wrong move. Instead he ended the hug and gave her a quick tender kiss before climbing in the truck.

"See ya soon, Abs," he said, a sad tone to his voice. She looked nearly ready to cry as her fingers rested on her lips and she nodded minutely.

__Give her some time, Ty. I don't know what the hell got into her. __Logan had told him. __If she loves you, she'll come back. Much as I hate to say it.__

He smirked as they pulled out of the driveway, Abbey still visible in the rear view as they left.

__Yeah. __He thought to himself. __Maybe this ain't over yet.__

* * *

><p>Summer went fast for everyone. Tyler found himself a job on a building site, mostly hauling lumber and drywall for the crews. Abbey ended up taking care of the horses for most of the summer while her parents attended to hunting down more military weapons factions, and after a little while, helping the Avengers. Some trouble had been popping up and Stark had come crawling – nearly begging for Logan to rejoin, and for K to join up. James and Rose were kept busy when Colton's family came to stay at the Institute for the summer – Will and Angela were transfering from the Avengers Academy much to the Howlett kids' delight.<p>

A month after school ended, both Logan and K caved to Starks begging and were spending more and more time off grounds with the mess that the Avengers and SHIELD was fighting with. She didn't know the details – though Thor had become overly involved and quite often the Asgardian God was found having coffee in the morning with her parents and Hank while speaking far too quickly in Swedish with her mother, who, while Thor was in the room, never let go of her husband's hand. Abbey could speak some Swedish, but the speed with which those two were talking was far too fast for her to catch more than a little bit here and there. The twins fared a bit better, but they weren't as interested in the conversation as Abbey was, telling her it was mostly crap about Asgard and the great deeds Odin's private guard of … berserkr did in defense of Asgards' interests. K looked bored at his apparent bragging.

As was tradition, a week before school started most of the students appeared – ready and rested for the start of the new year. Tyler was of course among them, and Abbey was relieved that he was. She was worried he'd abandon Xaviers after how things had ended. Logan had to do a double take when he saw him walk in. He'd finished his growing and the hard work over the summer had helped him to mature even more, physically. He was now every inch as tall and broad as his father. He was nothing but lean sinewy muscle, deeply tanned from working in the sun. Tyler was relaxed and ready for the year, looking forward to spending more time with James.

As it was, the two had been getting together just about every weekend, but Tyler found that James had left out one very important detail when he'd asked about Abbey.

She was dating someone new.

* * *

><p>Logan found him in the gym. Tyler hadn't been in the building fifteen minutes and already he was pounding the living shit out of the punching bag.<p>

"It won't last, Tyler," he told him, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. Tyler couldn't look up more than to just glance at him, his punches intensifying. "You sure you don't want to spar with me a bit boy?" Ty shook his head as he continued working it over, grunting with every hit. No, he didn't want to break his hand again. And he didn't need his ass handed to him. He needed to work it out.

"Alright. Well, if you're still upset when you get done, K's got a load of hay coming in," Logan told him. Tyler nodded.

"Tell her I'll be right up," he said, hitting the bag one last time with all he had and splitting it. Logan's eyebrow raised as he smirked at the broken bag. Ty's punches were getting lethal. He had to shake his head as Ty passed him, sweaty and angry. This was the boy that didn't want to fight last year.

Logan genuinely __liked __Tyler. Much more so when he was partly convinced he wasn't trying to get into her pants. Though, now he had to wonder again what it was that triggered Abbey to break up with him. Had he gotten rough with her? Did he get into a fight in town that Logan hadn't heard about? Or was this all new? Abbey had refused to tell him, and K had forbade him from pushing her on it, so it couldn't be good.

He shook his head of his concerns and again decided to focus on the task at hand. He had some slave labor lined up for the barn, after all. Tyler, James, Michael, Will, Liam and Abbey's little boyfriend, Brian would be stacking hay while Logan, and Piotr supervised. He knew it might be a mistake involving Tyler with Brian right off the bat, but he didn't like that kid one damn bit. He was only at the institute because his father was friends with Logan. He should have stayed at the Avengers Academy, but no – that didn't work out. Not when all the teachers were worried that his father would come down on them. That was one thing that Brian's father knew Logan wouldn't do - back down from him or let him get away with anything. His station in life didn't improve when Abbey agreed to go out on a date with him. The worst part was that Abbey didn't even really like him – Logan couldn't understand why the hell she stuck with him when he grated on her nerves so badly.

He was handsome enough. He'd lucked out and got the best from both of his parents, little to no muscle on him, but his mutant ability gave young Brian Banner nearly as much strength as his father when he was Hulked out.

When Tyler laid eyes on the boy in the barn, he couldn't believe it. __THIS __was who had stolen his Abigail from him? This little … runt? To Tyler's shock, Brian didn't seem phased at all at the other far more muscular young men around him, smiling and laughing as they started stacking bales. When Michael asked Brian to switch places with him, Tyler was sure it was a joke. Until Brian started throwing the bales off the trailer two at a time, nearly all the way to the stack, all the while looking like he was tossing a baseball and joking around. Will shook his head at the expression on the young Creed's face. _Blondie has no idea who Brian is – or what a clueless jackass he is._

It wasn't until class started that Tyler figured out who his father was. He was vaguely paying attention to Ms. Munroe taking attendance when his eyes flitted to the scrawny little punk as Storm said his name. __No wonder the little shit stain's so damned strong, ___T_yler thought to himself.

Moments later, the two boys locked stares, a look of fear on Brian's face at the mention of 'Creed'. Unable to stop himself, Tyler smirked at him, his lip curling back just enough to showcase one of his elongated canines. Over the summer, the Institute had been graced by a surprise visit from Victor, demanding K come talk to him. Three teachers were eviscerated and it was ended only when K finally broke away from Scott and stepped in – Logan off on Avengers business.

Brian was there for the whole thing, and aside from being scared shitless at the snarling mountain of a monster and now thoroughly nervous about pissing off his girlfriend's mother, he'd been injured and had the five slash marked scars across his stomach to commemorate his introduction to Sabretooth.

Brian's eyes locked onto Tyler's hands – his slightly elongated and pointed claws more prominent than last year. It made him nervous just looking at them. Brian had never fought. It wasn't something the Avengers Academy pushed as much as Xaviers'. At least, they didn't push it if it wasn't your interest. In fact, this would be the first year he didn't spend holed up in a lab helping his parents 90% of the time. When he looked a little harder at Tyler, he couldn't understand how he'd missed it.

The short hair. That's what threw him. If his hair had been long, as it was at the beginning of the summer, he wouldn't have been able to deny it. He didn't even look at Tyler's face in the barn, too focused on his massive arms and chest. How he wished he could look half that ripped. Brian self consciously turned back around. He had all the strength in the world thanks to his mutant ability – but he would forever be scrawny.

* * *

><p>"Why did they let a Creed in here? There should be a rule," Brian complained bitterly to Abbey over lunch. She dropped her fork on her plate as she stared at him.<p>

"Why? What happened?" she asked, subconsciously defensive of him right off the bat.

"Nothing – it's just you know …. if it looks like a duck, and walks like a duck …."

"He's nothing like Victor," she all but snarled. "Don't even start." he couldn't understand it. Why would she defend him? And since when was Sabretooth 'Victor' to her? Brian looked across the room, shocked to see Tyler taking a seat next to Logan, who warmly welcomed the boy. What the fuck kind of alternate dimension was this? Hard ass Wolverine, who __hated __him, being friendly with Victor Creed's son?

* * *

><p>Brian was further vexed when they got down to riding class just in time to watch Tyler make a beeline for K, tapping her on the shoulder to say hello, and K grinning at him before wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug. Maybe it was a feral thing. Brian started to get nervous – how many ferals can occupy one space before someone snaps? They had to be pushing the limit. Brian had stepped away from the idea of horse back riding. He'd taken a lesson with K and simply couldn't relax. Now, he watched Tyler, who looked perfectly at ease and he wondered if he was ever going to really fit in around here.<p>

* * *

><p>Heading into combat class, Brian was confident. The little sparring he'd done so far was no problem as long as he could land a hit. He was sure he'd do fine. After all, his father had beaten the hell out of Logan a handful of times. If Bruce could do it as the Hulk, surely smart quick witted Brian could. In an effort to show off, he took a hard swing at Logan. He never dreamed the stocky little man could be so fast. In spite of his massive strength, he found himself eating mat under Logan's boot as he growled out something about being stupid. His temper got the better of him and he lunged for Logan as soon as he was on his feet, again, finding himself face down on the mat, Logan's knee at the back of his head this time.<p>

"Keep it up and I'm gonna end up breakin' yer neck without tryin' to, boy. Don't be STUPID. You ain't no where near ready to spar with me," Logan snarled before letting him up. His ego bruised, Brian stepped back as Logan asked for a volunteer. Of course, Tyler would step forward.

Tyler's round with Logan went much better than Brian would have given him credit for. He nearly got him on the ground, but somehow, and no one could follow the fast movement, Logan ended up on Tyler's back, with Ty face down and laughing on the floor.

"Gettin' better Ty. What you been up to this summer?" Logan asked as he offered the tall blonde a hand up. Tyler took it with a grin, nearly pulling Logan to the floor next to him as he chuckled.

"Building houses. Hauling lumber and concrete. Might have been in a fight or two on the site," Tyler replied. "Didn't really hurt anyone though, I'm glad to say." Logan gave the boy a genuine smile.

"Good. Really good. Glad to hear it," Logan replied before launching into the lesson for the day. Brian couldn't hardly hear it for the ringing in his ears. This Creed kid was going to piss him off.


	22. It was Bound to Happen

_A/N - Shinn: Ty can't help it. It's in his nature. He doesn't even know where that little term came from. Just popped to mind for him._

_Scruffy: Fear not! These kids these days ..._

_KJAX : Yes. Busted. I feel I suck at angst. However, when my nephew happens to go through the same thing (more or less) as I am writing for this, it flows a lot easier. I can not and WILL not write angst for Logan. He's just too damn old for that. He's got real concerns that involve others, where to me, angst is a selfish concern. end rant._

_Thank you for the reviews, guys - as always, I love you for them._

_... here's something to read while you're snuggled in with some cocoa on this chilly day (-20 with the wind chill today where I am)_

_Quick note: I edited some of the previous chapters – just a little tweak, really to make Abbey a year older than when I started this story out. It simply will take an age to write what I want to write for these two and I'm not that damned patient. Creative license, I suppose._

* * *

><p>"Why haven't you dumped him yet?" Rose asked in an attempt to sound nonchalant to her big sister. Abbey sighed and closed her book before turning to her sister, her feet drawn up under her.<p>

"I told you a dozen times. I just want more experience with boys. Tyler is -" Abbey started and Rose watched her, eyebrows raised as her sister searched for what she wanted to say.

"Too much of a temptation?" Rose offered as she watched Mike, and Ty playing basketball with Will and James.

"Yes. Exactly," Abbey sighed. "Ty's had a lot of girlfriends – and I mean a lot. I don't know what I'm doing and with Brian? Well, I'm just not afraid that I'd go too far. Like. Ever."

"But, you do know that Brian actually likes you, right?" Rose asked. Abbey looked to the ground for a moment, pulling at the grass and shredding a few blades in her hands before she sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But it doesn't matter, Rosie. Ty hasn't even really looked at me since he got back. I'm sure he's over it," Abbey replied quietly.

"Sis -"

"I'm done talking about this," Abbey cut across. "If Tyler wants to talk to me, he knows how to find me. Quit trying to fish for his sake."

"It's not for his sake, Abs," Rose defended. "You're not happy. Brian gets on your nerves and you still like Ty."

"I'm just not as ready for all this as I thought," Abbey said in her defense.

"Then do like I did and don't date yet," Rose replied, exasperated. "No one said you had to see anyone. It'd make Dad a lot happier with you." Abbey rolled her eyes at her sister and simply stood and walked off. She didn't get it. She needed to practice saying no. She couldn't say no to Tyler, and that's all he seemed to say to her. She felt like some kind of predator when they were alone together.

She almost made it up to the house when her brother met her, sweaty and smiling as he ran backwards.

"Got any plans for your birthday? Know what you want?" James asked her. Abbey almost laughed, trying hard to hide her smile, though that never worked when James grinned at her like that.

"No, nothing solid, but it _is_ two weeks away." she chuckled "Why?"

"No reason." James he replied, the grin totally absent as he tried – and somehow succeeded to look totally innocent. Her smile fell from her face. It was his dead giveaway that he was up to something.

"Jimmy -"

"Nope! Forget I asked! See ya later, sis!" he shouted to her as he jogged backwards away from her, giving her a roguish wink as he turned and ran back to the basketball game.

Jesus H. Christ. What the hell was he up to now? Knowing James, something to do with Tyler. The two were damn near inseparable. He spent most of the summer looking for opportunities to casually mention how Ty was doing, what he was up to, and the fact that he wasn't seeing anyone. It had gotten bad enough that when their father overheard him, he got a boot chucked at him.

"Leave the girl alone, damnit. Quit tryin' ta fix her up with him – just keep the hell out of it." Logan had growled out. As soon as their father had left the room, James had given her that same look with a grin before waggling his eyebrows at her and whispering _T___hink I might have hit a nerve? __Half a second had lapsed before the second boot whipped past his shoulder. Yes, Tyler was a delicate subject with their father for sure.

It seemed as though he liked him a lot more when he wasn't with Abbey. She looked a little sad as she sighed. It was probably better for Tyler in the long run if her father didn't hate him, though how he could be so understanding of the boy when Ty had attacked him was a little confusing to her. She pushed the thought from her head. No sense trying to figure out men. And realization hit her. That's what the problem was. Tyler wasn't a boy. He was fully grown and at the very least very __physically __matured.

Her brother had brought up an interesting question though. Undoubtedly, her parents would do something for her to celebrate her birthday. Rose would likely bake her something and James always found a way to surprise her in new and unexpected ways. Maybe that's all that was. A surprise from her brother.

* * *

><p>K and Logan were on their way back to Westchester, Hank flying while the two of them tried to sleep in the furthest back spot they could in the little jet. K was out, her head on Logans' chest, her hand resting over his heart while he held her close. She'd gotten a bad deal on this mission, and had healed as fast as her abilities could manage, but the end result after any major healing effort meant exhaustion.<p>

Avengers duty had gotten kind of rough for the two of them in the past month. It was almost like the bad guys were trying to target the two ferals. Divide and conquer as it were. He'd somehow gotten pinned down, six blocks away from the rest of the team when he finally managed to call in for back up. He nearly came undone when his reinforcements ended up being his wife and Thor.

The tiny feral woman and the Norse God had seemed to really hit it off, and it was grating on him. The nearly secret conversations in Swedish – Logan really only knew what they were saying since K made a conscious effort to clue him in through their bond as the conversation went on. He'd learned the language conversationally, but he wasn't fluent. To irritate him further, Thor had been showing up unexpectedly and uninvited for coffee almost every single Saturday morning for the past month. He kept offering to show her Asgard, and she kept declining. He had even gone so far tonight as to offer to fly her back to the school while Logan and Hank finished up at Avengers tower.

Frankly, Logan was starting to have violent thoughts toward the Asgardian. Particularly on the few occasions when Thor would take her to her position at the start, or during a battle. The little smile Thor gave her as he wrapped his arm around her was really pissing him off, though it still wasn't quite as bad as when Stark would take her to a remote. To K's credit, she didn't seem to notice Thor's friendliness. That, or she was trying to be tactful as she ignored him. Logan wasn't sure if it was just the way he was, if he was flirting with her, or what.

As the jet's engines powered down though, much of his frustration melted away when she stretched out against him and halfway crawled up him to kiss him, a sleepy smile on her face. He knew where she stood, but damned if Thor wasn't pissing him off.

"Hey lover," she purred out to him, completely dissolving whatever ill will he had left in him. "Wanna tuck me in?" he had to smile at her. She was predictably unpredictable. Generally when either of them were injured as badly as she had been, it was all about food then sleep. Tonight though, it seemed as if food was far from her mind.

"Don't you need to recharge?" he asked as she kissed his neck. She answered with a muffled 'nuh uh' as she continued her advances on him. "How about waiting until we get upstairs then?"

"Do I have to?" she asked huskily between kisses, earning a smirk.

"Unless you got plans to give ol' Blue a show, yeah," he growled out. She stopped abruptly and started to sit up, though he hadn't actually tried to dissuade her very much.

"If you insist," K replied with a sigh as she tried to straighten up the remains of her uniform.

"That's a lost cause, darlin'," he told her, eyeballing the vast amount of flesh peeking out between what amounted to strings. It was borderline obscene. "Anything in the hangar for her to wear upstairs, Blue?" Logan directed to Hank.

"No, I'm afraid I never got around to restocking it after the last run. Would you like a lab coat, K?" Hank replied. K shook her head as she tried to readjust her pony tail.

"Nah. I'll make it upstairs just fine," she answered cheerfully as Logan growled out low.

"Not with nothin' on," he told her, pulling off his uniform top and handing it to her. It had some tears, but it would cover the necessities – at least, it would cover much more than hers did in it's current state.

"Are we doing this again?" she asked, not wanting to take it from him. "Because, I'm not technically naked."

"Woman. Put it on," he ordered. She huffed, a strand of hair jumping up in front of her eyes as she did so then snatched the top and slipped it over her head. For years, Scott had teased that she needed to get something that matched Logan. It seemed like just about the time the pestering died down, she'd walk in like this – his shirt on – and it would start all over. The only silver lining was that he always said something slightly different.

When the couple made their way into the kitchen, it was almost exactly as she'd imagined. Scott was standing there with Jean and in a flash, he was grinning as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, Mrs. Howlett – it appears as though you __almost __got my suggestion right. When I said you should have something that matched, I didn't mean you take the top and he takes the bottom," Scott said with a chuckle, amused at his own cleverness.

"No, Scooter – that doesn't happen for another ten minutes or so. We have to get upstairs first," K countered, stopping Scott in his tracks. She spun to look at her husband. "Unless you'd prefer the other way around or changed your mind about waiting until we're 'behind closed doors'." Logan grinned. Scott hated when she'd throw something highly sexual at him.

"Ladies choice, sweetheart. Take me anyway you want me," he replied.

"Alright, you deviants. You don't have to talk like that in the kitchen," Scott complained. "There are kids around." He gestured to Jubilee and further to Tyler who was watching the couple with a smirk, shaking his head.

"You might want to find more childlike examples, Scott. Look again. You just pointed out Jubilee – who is married, and Tyler, who – I'm __sure __isn't wholly innocent," K replied.

Logan's head slowly swiveled toward the young man. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Before Logan could say anything, K took his hand and started to drag him toward the stairs. He was getting a burn on over nothing. She'd knew she had to make sure he knew that Tyler's carnal knowledge had nothing to do with their daughter or sexy time was going to be shot for the night. On the way up the stairs, she filled him in through the bond. He still looked pissed off when they got to their door though. She had more or less decided to simply go to bed when he locked the door behind him and dragged her into the shower.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe this place?" Brian said with a laugh. Will barely turned his head to see Brian looking disgruntled in the seat next to him. He had been having his lunch outside while watching the little cliques of students grouping up during the lunch hour. This was likely one of the last really warm days they'd have for months.<p>

The year had just started and with the busy schedules, things were still unsettled...people still seeking out their safe groups – similar interests was generally the unifying theme. Will had been keeping tabs...interested to learn the new groupings when Brian had sulked over.

Will just gave a shrug of his shoulders and returned to his lunch. He knew Brian wasn't looking for a conversation as much as someone to sound off on.

"I just...there's something going in on this place. It's definitely not like the Academy, am I right?" Will barely turned his head, wrinkling his brow as he took in the young Banner's features. He looked disturbed by his … displacement. "Their lab is really .. well. Weird. I mean, I'm used to Stark tech, not this alien Shi'ar nonsense. Who knows how to read Shi'ar anyhow?" he laughed nervously until Will answered him with a low rumble of 'Hank', silencing his half hearted nervous laughter.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anyhow. I can't get into there without the Beast with me." The two young men sat in silence for a moment, and Will's eyes locked on the small group of girls walking past – Abbey, Rose, Angela and Ciara.

"I mean, if it wasn't for Wolverine's daughter, this place would be a wash," Brian tried to laugh as if it was a grand joke. Will bit his tongue, trying hard to stifle the growl at Brian's callous mention of one of his oldest friends.

"And they let _anyone _in. That Creed kid … is he … he's like his father isn't he?" Will narrowed his eyes. He'd gotten to spend a little time with Tyler, and James certainly seemed to trust him.

"They share the same abilities, yes." Clearly that wasn't what Brian was alluding to, but he fell silent anyhow.

Will wasn't that surprised that Brian had sought him out. He had been striking out all week on finding the right group of friends...or at least the ones he considered worthwhile. Will had been enjoying the show. This was the first time the two of them had spoken...never mind from their time at the Academy. Brian was always too busy in the labs.

"You know, and that doesn't even cover talking about the talent – or lack thereof. Academy over X-Men any day."

"I dunno...it's not too bad here," Will gave a small wave as Rose and the girls wandered past heading towards the barn, Brian mistakenly thinking her wave was meant for him. _Rose has riding at two, _Will thought to himself.

"Well, nice um … talking to you. I have a date to plan, maybe it'll be a good night," Brian said, trying to give him a grin, but it was clear even to Will that Brian was out of his league with Abbey. He was sure it was going to be a disaster.

* * *

><p>Abbey woke up slowly, the sun streaming through the window. She smiled as she stretched out, excited to start her birthday. She sat up slowly, her hair falling from the braid she liked to wear to bed. Her mouth fell open when she saw the box on her bedside table. First present of her seventeenth birthday. She pulled the card from under the blue satin ribbon, knowing already from the scent of roses and vanilla that it was from her 'Aunt' Jean.<p>

__Happy Birthday, Abigail. I know you said you were too old for me to leave you a new dress on your birthday, but I just couldn't resist. Love you – Jean__

She smiled wider as she closed the card. Last year she'd told her no more, but she was glad today to have a little reminder of her childhood. She picked up the box and laid it across her lap, pulling the ribbon off carefully – as per tradition. When she opened the box and folded back the tissue paper she was shocked.

This was nothing like the dresses Jean had bought her in the past. It was a beautiful blue that she was sure would complement her eyes perfectly. More excited now, she slipped her legs off the bed and held it up in front of her. It was gorgeous, stylish, and not too fancy to wear to school. Holding the dress against herself in front of the mirror, she had to smile. It was shorter than she would have chosen, but it was going to be perfect. A light knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She barely looked to the door to beckon the knocker to come in when Jean's flame red hair appeared, the woman herself smiling at her as if she were her own.

"Happy Birthday," Jean said quietly. It was still a bit too early for her roommate.

"Aunt Jeannie, I love it!" Abbey said in an excited whisper. Jean pointed to the box. Under the tissue paper was a new pair of shoes that would go well with it. She carefully laid the dress on the bed and rushed to Jean, giving her a huge bear hug and thanking her. She told her to grab her things – Aunt Jeannie was going to doll her up properly today.

* * *

><p>K and Logan were having coffee, waiting to see Abbey in her new dress. When she appeared, Logan looked stricken. Her hair was pulled halfway up – not too terribly different than how Jean had done K's hair at their wedding. She was wearing a slight shimmer on her eyes and lips, and a sparkling new set of earrings from Charles.<p>

"Happy Birthday, darlin'," Logan said with a little smile as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You're absolutely beautiful." She grinned hugely before her mother wished her well, telling her about the new saddle in the barn with her name on it. When the kisses and hugs were done, Logan handed her a little box. She didn't think he'd get her jewelry. "Go on," he urged as he pulled K to his side, waiting to see her reaction. Her mother was biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

Inside was a beautiful aquamarine pendant that was nearly a perfect match to her eyes. She was taken totally off guard and urged him to help her with the clasp, again, hugging him and thanking both of them for the sparkling pendant.

"You've grown into a lovely young lady," K told her as she kissed her oldest on the forehead.

Tyler stepped into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks, lips parted as he took in the vision in front of him.

"Happy Birthday, Abbey," he breathed out. She bit her lip and blushed as she thanked him. Good God, Ty thought he could do damn near anything to see that blush on her again. Her parents slipped out – both fairly convinced that Tyler was, at least for the time being, not on her radar. She took a cup of tea and made to sit in the window seat when Tyler pulled up a chair near her.

"Waiting for my sister, Ty," Abbey told him. He smiled, calm and confident.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure I gave you your gift," he replied. She nearly spilled her tea.

"You didn't have to-"

"Yeah, but I wanted to. Look at it before you decide if you want to give it back," he told her, setting a small box with a note in front of her and kissing her temple before standing to leave. She was shell shocked as she watched him walk away. He hadn't talked to her since he showed up and he just gives her a gift? She didn't know why, but when she heard Brian's voice echoing down the hall, she quickly picked up Tyler's gift and put it into her purse. She'd look at it later. Her sister made it to her before Brian could.

"So … what would you like me to make you today, older sister?" Rose teased. "Seventeen …. almost an adult now." Abbey had to smile as she told her to surprise her. "Any big plans?"

"Brian is taking me out after school. Don't know what he's got planned," Abbey replied. Rose gave her a look. She wasn't so sure Abbey should be leading the boy on – making him think he had a shot when there was no hope for anything. "Any idea what Jimmy's up to?" Rose just smiled. Of course she knew. But there was no way she was telling her. "Fine. Keep it to yourselves. Creepy twin crap."

The two girls finished off their morning tea and parted company as they went to class.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Brian had planned on something a bit more cozy and romantic than Abbey had anticipated. It highlighted how far off base she was with the boy, and God bless him, he tried.<p>

The restaurant was one that his mother adored. A cozy little cafe in the city that catered to the more reserved types. Looking around the place, Abbey was convinced it was somewhere no one in her family would have been caught dead walking into. It was awkwardly sweet though. By the end, she was ready to lay her cards out on the table and let him know where she stood, since clearly, he was in a different time zone as to what their relationship meant.

The ride back to the Institute was quiet, Abbey kept to her side of the car and Brian for the most part didn't say much. But, on the way into the house, he did something so monumentally out of character it was astounding.

Abbey was walking toward the front door, her eyes on the ground when Brian grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face him, quickly pinning her against the wall as he aggressively kissed her. He __thought __he was being impulsive and romantic – his effort to try to come off as manly. She put her hands up to push him away, but he just pressed onward.

It probably would have been alright with her, or at the least, tolerated with a little warning, though she was already wide eyed and trying to find a way out of it. It might have been alright still. That was until he slid his hand up her skirt. She was so shocked, she didn't realize how she'd reacted until he screamed, a fistful of claws piercing his chest.

* * *

><p>James and his friends had been playing a game of football not too far away, though no one saw what had happened. At Brian's scream, they rushed up to the couple, Brian on the ground, panicking as he bled. Abbey was horrified at herself. She'd never done this kind of damage to anyone that she could remember. The look of pain on his face had her beside herself. When Brian saw that he was surrounded by ferals as Will and Tyler approached him with James, he began to panic freshly – sure that the young Creed was there to do him in.<p>

"Would you calm the fuck down already?" Tyler snarled out. "I'm not going to hurt you, ya moron." Brian stared at Tyler as he put a hand over his wounds and the other on his forehead. "Relax. This will be a hell of a lot easier if you aren't freaking out." Brian did his best to comply with Tylers order, though it got easier when he realized his chest didn't hurt like hell. Then it didn't hurt to breathe anymore. By the time Ty was done, Brian was stiff, but perfectly fine.

"Come on, I'll take you to see Hank. You're fine, but he'll want to look you over," Tyler told him, offering his hand. The two boys disappeared, and James took his sister by the elbow and dragged her along too.

"You can stab __me __if you're in the mood, but Dad's going to want to talk to you when they get here. I filled them in. They're bringing Dr. Banner," James told her. Abbey felt awful.

In the lab, Hank was looking troubled.

"Young man, you're perfectly fine. As I understand it, your father is on the way to see you himself," Hank told him. "However, I must inquire as to how this occurred."

"She just stabbed me!" Brian stammered. He honestly didn't understand why it had happened at all.

"Mr. Banner – there is no way on this green earth that Abbey simply stabbed you. It's not like her." Brian faltered a moment as he mentally recapped the events. His moment of realization was clear on his face, particularly when he barely breathed out 'oh'.

* * *

><p>"Well, at least you don't have to find a reason to break up with him. Seeing as he kind of did it to himself," James teased her as she fumed waiting outside the lab to hear the verdict from Hank. On one hand, she felt bad. On the other hand – she'd given him no reason at all to think that he could try anything even remotely like that. He'd never even gotten more than a kiss on the cheek before this.<p>

"Dad will be glad to hear it … kind of," James muttered halfway under his breath. She had relayed to him what had happened, and he of course, sent the updates to their parents while they were en route. She clenched her jaw and shook her head. NO, he wouldn't, and right now both her parents and Brian's dad was on their way. She was sure she was in huge trouble. James was trying to keep her calm – lighten her mood. She was surprised when the three showed up together and Dr. Banner went right to _her_, asking if she was alright, apologizing for his son's poor behavior as Logan took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry – I just reacted." Abbey said quietly. Upset with herself for her slip into a fully instinctual self protection mode. Dr. Banner shook his head.

"No, no. I'll bet he learned his lesson about pushing too much. He'll be fine. Brian's a smart kid, but he does have trouble reading people," he told her with a small smile before patting her on the shoulder and stepping into the lab. Logan stayed with her while K went with Bruce.

He looked at his daughter, watching the guilt twist her features and he began to smirk.

"You alright?" Logan asked. She nodded and stared at her feet. "You know, those claws can be kinda dangerous. You might want to be a little more careful." It took about three seconds before she finally smiled, shaking her head at him as he started to chuckle at her.

"Hey. You didn't kill him. I would have. Your mom would have too." She kind of laughed a little as he put his arm around her, leading her away from the lab. "So, outside of a creative means of breaking up with your boyfriend – how was your birthday?" She finally started to laugh at him in earnest.

"Fine, dad. Really good actually," He smiled at her and kissed the side of her head before sending her off to bed.

When she got to her room, there were two packages on the bedside table - one of them, she could tell without opening, was an oversized cupcake that Rose had made for her - a 'life truth' they'd learned from Jubilee was that one should always have something sweet for their birthday. The other could only be from her brother. She picked up the box, far heavier than it looked, and found inside it a beautiful framed photograph in black and white of her laughing on her horse while riding bareback. She smiled when she saw it, remembering the day that he took the picture towards the beginning of summer. It was the first day she'd ridden that summer and he was out snapping photos. She didn't realize he had such an eye for it. She smiled and set it up on the table, making a mental note to thank both her siblings for their thoughtfulness.

She flopped down on her bed, her heels still hanging off her feet as she stared at the ceiling, running her fingers over the pendant her father had picked out and running the day's events over in her head. She sat up suddenly, reaching for her purse. She never did open Tyler's gift. She held the little box in her hands and stared at it, wondering what he could have come up with. She decided to open the note first.

__Just wanted to give you something to remind you that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. Love, Tyler__

Suddenly very nervous, she set the note on her pillow and just stared at the box. __Love, Tyler? __All kinds of scenarios flooded her mind until her roommate stepped in the door.

"So, I heard what happened," Ciara, her blonde roommate said quietly. "Talk of the school already. Sorry 'bout that. I suppose you'd get mad at me if I asked him out?" Abbey laughed.

"No, not at all – be my guest, if he's your type," Abbey told her. "You two would probably be a good match." Ciara smiled. She knew Abbey wasn't crazy for him, but so many of the girls here had trouble seeing an ex with someone new.

"What's in the box?" Ciara asked, taking a seat on her own bed and watching her roomie. Abbey's head was still downcast as her eyes flitted toward the note on her pillow.

"I don't know yet. I haven't opened it."

"Well, come on – have a look," Ciara said with a grin. She knew a jewelry box when she saw one. Abbey bit her bottom lip and slipped the ribbon off, her heart racing as she wondered what Tyler had found for her. Her mouth dropped and both girls gasped when they saw the delicate silver ring with little diamonds and a shimmering brilliant aquamarine stone that matched the pendant perfectly.

"Your dad's got good taste," Ciara said, her eyebrow raised.

"Not from my dad," Abbey replied quietly before she could censor herself.

"But it matches your necklace."

"James," Abbey half breathed, half growled.

* * *

><p>The next day, she found Tyler with James tossing a football outside with Will. She was worrying her lip when she asked Tyler for a word. With a little smile he tossed the ball back to James and jogged up to see her, his hands on his hips as he waited to hear what she had to say.<p>

"Ty, I can't accept this – it had to have cost-"

"Don't worry about the cost. Do you like it?" Tyler cut across.

"It's perfect, but, "

"But nothing," Tyler said, taking the box from her hand and removing the ring, slipping it onto her right ring finger. "Look – it fits just right. Keep it – for me, please. It'd make me happy."

"I'm a little afraid to date anyone."

"Then don't. I'll be your friend if that's all you want," Tyler insisted. She thought about it a moment before she blushed deeply and whispered out a quiet 'OK'. The grin he gave her was enough to make her knees weak.

Looked like James was right. Ty couldn't figure out if James just knew his sister that well, or if he was some kind of genius when it came to women.


	23. Sparkly Things

_A/N - Scruffy! Thanks for the review – KJAX – welcome to the party, my dear. And yeah - claws are totally party favors in this family, don't you know? Hope you guys enjoy this one. Nice to see I have a couple of yas hangin' in there. More fun to write now that I feel as though Chloe and Zoe are more or less up to speed in their story. Though, one more chapter over there to do …. AH well, Back to my favorite feral family._

* * *

><p>James was in a fair bit of hot water after his father spotted Abbey's ring. It didn't take much for him to figure out that James had tipped off Tyler on what to pick for her, though he adamantly denied that Ty was looking for a ring, swearing that his suggestion was a bracelet. It didn't make Logan feel any better, but seeing as Abbey seemed to be ignoring all the boys – including Tyler – he simply filed away the information for a later date.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler tried to play it cool. Tried to be just friends with the girl that he wanted so badly he could taste it, especially now that the little Banner jerk was out of the picture. However, Ty's focus on her was making it hard to concentrate. He couldn't seem to find the right opener to ask her out, and she didn't seem to mind only seeing him in a larger group – like … friends.<p>

He realized he needed to either step up his game, or give it up. Abbey wasn't giving him any traction – seeming to be totally content just honestly being friends and hanging out in a larger group. Maybe he needed to date a little. Play the field like James was urging him to do. Accepting that he might be on to something, Tyler was starting to look over the girls available at the school – one of 'em had to take an interest in a big, muscled, tan hunk of man flesh, right?

* * *

><p>"What the hell is he doing?" Abbey grumbled to her sister and Angela. Rose lifted her head, finally tearing her eyes from the book she was reading to see what exactly her big sister was ticked off about today. All she saw was Tyler laughing with a tall blonde girl – really, the two of them looked pretty damned good together.<p>

"Um … not sure what's wrong, sis." Rose replied, a bit baffled as to why she cared what he did when Abbey refused to date the boy herself.

"Seems to me like he's trying to get laid," Angela purred out – so totally unhelpful. Abbey glared at her in response and simply huffed, gathering her books and walking away from them. If they wouldn't let her simply vent her frustrations, then Abbey wasn't going to let Rose use her to repel everyone she was avoiding. Angela … well, she'd get her payback soon enough.

Abbey's siblings knew how she felt about Tyler – and neither of them could understand why she didn't just go out with him. It's not like he wouldn't drop the girl that was chasing him in favor of Abbey. Tyler's interest in her was strictly to distract himself from pressuring Abbey, not realizing the effect it had on her mood. If he happened to get a little action before Abbey came around – it would just make it that much easier for him to cool it when she did.

Abbey however, had as much as she could handle. She had thought that Ty still liked her – held on to hope when he gave her that stupid ring with the note signed _Love_. But since then he hadn't really even attempted to catch her attention. It pissed her off to the point that she finally decided it was time to cut her ties with him entirely. She slipped over to the boys dorms to give the ring back to Ty. After all, it wasn't right for her to wear a ring from him that clearly was meant to warn off any interested parties if he was dating someone else.

She easily found her way to the room Tyler shared with her brother and when she found the door unlocked she quickly made her way in, closing the door behind her to keep from getting spotted. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off her brother's side of the room and quickly scribbled out a note, folding the paper around the ring and turning to set it on his pillow. She'd dropped the makeshift envelope and froze – literally holding her breath at what she saw on his bedside table.

The same picture that James had given her was there - framed up and standing on the table where he could easily see it from his pillow. It was easy to see that it was special to him – there were no other pictures anywhere.

She didn't know what to do. Obviously she was wrong about him. She didn't realize how wrong until just now though. Unsure now of her decision, she snatched the ring and the note and slipped back out the door, rushing out of the boy's side of the dorms down to her room, closing the door behind her. After a few moments, she decided to stash the ring in her jewelry box – at least for now until she decided what she needed to do. Should she confront him? Ask him out? Just let things fall where they may? All she knew was that she couldn't wear that ring until she knew where she stood with him. It felt wrong.

* * *

><p>Tyler did a double take as he walked past Abbey in History class. It took him a minute, looking at her hard from head to toe until he realized what the problem was – the ring he'd given her was gone. It irritated him to no end. He couldn't concentrate during class – Logan even ended up bouncing a wadded up piece of paper off his forehead when it was clear the boy's head wasn't on his end of semester test. As soon as class was out, he followed her, taking a couple quick steps to catch up. As the class went their separate ways he grabbed her elbow and pulled her into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them.<p>

"Where's your ring? Did you lose it?" he asked, concern on his face. She was pleasantly surprised he'd noticed at all – let alone before the day was out. This was the first that they'd been alone since her birthday.

"It's in my jewelry box," she replied. She felt odd – like there was a knot in the pit of her stomach when he stood that close to her. He wrinkled his brow at her as he got irritated.

"Don't you like it?" he asked, she shook her head in response.

"No, I love it – I just - I thought that you're involved with someone – it's not right for me to wear your ring," Abbey told him. "But if you want it back -"

"NO. No, I just …" he paused trying to find the right words. "I'm not with her. I don't even like her." He thought she'd come around with a little space. James had even suggested he try dating just to gauge her interest level. He should have known better than to listen to that meddling little weasel. Now his chances with Abbey looked like they were just slipping away.

"Ty, it's OK. We haven't been together for a long time now, I'm fine if you want to see someone else," he just shook his head, his jaw locked – no, it wasn't OK. How could she not see that? How could she not know how he felt about her?

She started to step around him and in a desperate move, he lost it – throwing caution to the wind as he pulled her close and kissed her pushing her toward the teachers' desk near the front of the room. She was shocked initially, but within seconds, the same fire they had before was burning out of control as he lifted her onto the desk, pushing her back until he was almost entirely on top of her – Abbey returning his affection, one hand fisted in the now short hair at the base of his neck, her legs hitching up around his waist as he grappled at her, pulling her tighter to him. When the overheated sudden kiss ended, both were panting and staring into each others eyes – the fire in their bellies urging them to move forward.

"Go put your ring back on," Tyler ordered with a whisper of a growl. They could deny it to others all they wanted, but when the two of them were together – neither could lie about the attraction they always had. She nodded, staring at his mouth.

"So, are we..."

"Yes. We're together. And we're exclusive." The butterflies in her stomach rose up and he attacked her with another kiss as he ground against her, one hand drifting up her shirt. "I'll see you tonight," he said low when the kiss ended and she nodded in response, unsure about what it would mean – or how they'd go about whatever this was. He didn't really say yet what he expected from her.

* * *

><p>That night, after dinner, Abbey was nervous. Tyler barely took his eyes off her during dinner as he completely ignored the attention the girl that had been chasing him tried to give him. The look in his eyes though – pure focus. When her parents slipped out midway through dinner to answer a call from the Avengers, Abbey was starting to wonder if the stars were all aligning in her favor.<p>

With that little hurdle out of the way, it wasn't even a trick for the two young ferals to slip away to somewhere more private. In a fairly predictable move, Abbey offered to cover chores in the barn, where she was followed closely by Tyler. She rushed through the chores and was finished at about the same time Tyler slipped into the barn doors, closing them behind him.

They wasted no time, rushing up the stairs into the hay loft. When they reached the top of the steps, he came after her just as aggressively as before, this time going straight for the buttons on her blouse, swiftly but carefully unbuttoning her shirt and slipping it from her shoulders. When she broke their kiss to slow him down, he simply started a new one as he pushed her back into the hay after nearly tearing his shirt off. He yanked at her jeans and she suddenly got nervous. She really liked him -maybe even loved him – but this zero to sixty business was a bit much for her.

"Ty – slow down," She breathed out. "Please, we just got back together." He growled out in frustration. She might just now be back on board, but he'd never abandoned the idea of them as a couple.

"I thought this was what you wanted," he replied as he temporarily abandoned the idea of stripping her, instead sliding his hand up over her breasts and gently biting her neck. Her head was spinning.

"I do – but,"

"But nothin'," he growled back, renewing his assault.

"What about my parents – if they find out..."

"Abbey – I don't give a damn about what they think," he nearly barked at her. He'd had more than enough of concerning himself with trying to keep her father off his ass. He was gambling that Logan wouldn't kill him – sure that Abbey's feelings would override his rage. All Tyler wanted was right in front of him, her arms around him as he kissed his way down her neck. She was suddenly scared at his assessment.

"I want you too -" Abbey replied. Tyler grinned at her as his hand slipped down between them, his fingers hooking into the front of her jeans. "But we can't do this tonight, Ty. We don't have any protection – please. It's my first time," she admitted with a deep blush. He'd wanted her before - he was sure that she was already his, but – he was going to be her first. He froze as he tried to gather up his senses, self control was hard to find with her little confession and her soft skin pressed against his bare chest. All he could think about now was getting her naked and wrapping her legs around his waist. That was, until her little hand slid into his hair on the side of his face. "Just give me a little more time – please." He shook his head hard. To his amazement, he found he couldn't deny her anything she wanted.

"Abbey-" he nearly moaned, kissing his way down her neck. Her heart was pounding and her ears were buzzing – terrified at how things might play out, torn herself on what she wanted. "Not tonight," he said quietly as he kissed her again, more gentle and leisurely now. "But we're not done here yet. I have a lot of catching up to do," he murmured, relishing the taste of her skin, and thrilling at her hot mouth on his neck.

* * *

><p>Tyler made a beeline for the showers when he got back to the house. It would likely be hours before Abbey's parents were back, but her brother was still an issue. It was a shame, really – her scent clinging to him had him fired up as he remembered how heated it had gotten in the hay loft. He almost had her convinced to sleep with him by the time they were done. Next time he'd have her. She wasn't going anywhere now – she wanted him as much as he wanted her and they both knew it. His only real problem now would be figuring out how to do this under her parent's radar.<p>

* * *

><p>When Christmas break hit a few days later, the Howletts again made the trek north for the holidays, although this time it was without Tyler, who planned to spend the time off with his mother for the first time in ages. It was torturous. All he could think about was his renewed relationship with Abbey.<p>

"Uh oh," Daisy said one morning, her perfect eyebrow arched as she stared at him over her coffee mug. "I've seen that look before. Who's the unlucky girl?" she asked. He was completely confused, and it showed on his face. "Oh, come on, Tyler – who is it?" Daisy was convinced whoever he had lined up right now was set up to be another notch in his belt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he grumped. She lost her teasing tone.

"Yes you do. Who are you sleeping with?" his mother tried again. "It's not right to toy with this girl – whoever she is."

"There's not – I'm not sleeping with anyone right now and I'm not playing any games this time," Tyler argued. "I really lo- I really like this one," he finished quietly. She smirked at his near slip.

"Then don't sleep with her, Ty," she told him seriously. "You've got that look – the same look you had back home. Don't treat this girl like you did the others."

"It's not like that, mom," he said quietly. "I wouldn't do that to her." She watched him carefully, her eyes narrowed. There was something different, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well, don't do it with her anyhow. I'm too young to be a grandmother," Daisy told him with a glare. That got a little smile out of him and he nodded in agreement. Maybe she was right. Maybe his aggressive approach wasn't right with Abbey. He knew he loved her – he just wasn't sure the right way to treat her.

"I'm going for a run," Tyler said suddenly, pushing his chair back and giving his mother a kiss. He had to rethink his approach. He still wanted to have his way with her – he just was starting to think that maybe – just maybe he wanted her to be the one to initiate.

* * *

><p>The first few days after her encounter with Tyler in the barn, Abbey was full on paranoid. SURE her parents would find out. They had to. She hadn't slept with him, but the things they did do – holy hell. If sex was any better than all that they'd done so far, it was no wonder her parents acted the way they did with each other.<p>

She was lost in her thoughts, spending much of her time at the cottage staring vacantly out the window at the falling snow – stirring the same cup of cocoa for nearly an hour. Rose wasn't feeling well, apparently having caught the flu and was in her bed, sleeping it off. Her father and brother had slipped out into the woods to hunt when her mother requested venison leaving K the perfect opportunity to quiz her daughter virtually alone.

"How serious is it?" K asked as she sat down next to Abbey. It took her a moment before she answered – blushing brightly and staring at the now cold cocoa in her hands.

"Um – pretty serious I guess," Abbey admitted quietly. K had promised no judgment as long as Abbey was truthful and kept the specifics something that Logan wouldn't pick up through the bond.

"Have you gone to Hank?"

"Yeah. But I don't have any plans to need it-" Abbey started to say, afraid to disappoint her mother before K raised her hand, eyes closed, signaling too much information. There was a moments silence between the two before K reached over to rest her hand on Abbey's knee.

"You'll need it," K said seriously with a sigh. "Just don't be in a rush. You two just got back together – take some time." Abbey's eyebrows popped up. Her siblings didn't even know for sure that she was back with Tyler – James had assumed. The two teens were being careful about trying to keep their romance secret.

"How did you-"

"I can track as well as your father, sweetheart. Scent is your enemy in these matters," K replied, refusing to elaborate further, though Abbey now had a fair idea as to how she knew. Their tryst had been in the hayloft, after all. She was thanking her lucky stars that her father hadn't helped the next morning as he often did.

"We didn't – I mean -" Abbey stammered "We haven't done too much … no one was naked," she said in a rush. K nodded.

"Keep it that way as long as you can," K said quietly, looking over her shoulder. "This conversation? It never happened." K had long ago resigned herself to the fact that her daughter was going to end up sleeping with Tyler. It was something she was convinced was just going to happen. Logan had seemed as though he'd agreed at the beginning – though the more serious the two got, the more Logan wanted to kill the boy. As far as K knew, her husband was blissfully unaware of their renewed romance and she was not going to be the one to renew his suspicions by trying to fish and see what he knew. In fact, as of the end of that conversation, K had more or less simply left it to her daughter to deal with, knowing that she couldn't really do a damn thing about it one way or the other anyhow.

* * *

><p>"What's the story with Abbey and Tyler?" Logan asked James as the young man was elbow deep in the deer they'd taken down. James hesitated for a moment before raising his eyes to meet his father's.<p>

"I'm not sure," James said uneasily. Logan raised an eyebrow at his son, calling him on the bullshit.

"Boy, you know what everyone is up to," James shrugged as he sat back on his heels.

"OK. Fine. Tyler's in love with her," James said quickly. Logan scoffed. Yeah. Right. "No, really," James said seriously. "He's crazy about her." Logan didn't like the answer, telling James to shut up and help him haul their kill in. He knew something was up. He didn't know if it was serious, but the fact remained that the boy had enlisted James' help to pick out a ring – even if it was supposed to be a 'friendship ring' – whatever the hell that was.

Something was up and Logan didn't like the information blackout he was getting regarding his daughter. So far, he hadn't caught Ty's scent on her – or vice versa but he was sure that if something was going to happen, it would just be a matter of time before he caught them.

* * *

><p>The little family returned to Westchester the day after Christmas. There had been some chatter about Hydra that the Avengers needed to address and they didn't feel comfortable leaving their three teenagers alone in the woods while the two ferals left for an unknown amount of time. The kids wanted to hand out the gifts they'd gotten for their favorite Aunts and Uncles anyhow. When they showed up, Tyler was there already – his mother having picked up several overtime shifts and it was going to leave him entirely alone should he stay at her house.<p>

"Didn't expect to see you here so soon," Tyler said to Abbey in an attempt to be conversational. She just nodded as she told him how things were going up north.

"I have something for you," she told him with a little smile, stopping where she stood and digging in her bag to find the scarf she'd made for him. It was turquoise blue, and she thought it matched his eyes well. He smiled, knowing that she'd actually made it herself. Taking quick stock of the lack of people around them he gave her a quick, tender kiss for a thank you.

"Got somethin' for you too," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, telling her to wait while he rushed up to his room or her gift. She laughed a little and headed to her room, figuring she'd meet him on the stairs. She was partly right. He waited for her to reach the top before he took the bags out of her hands and pulled a small box from his pocket – bigger than last time, but still – it was clear he'd splurged.

"Ty – I made you a scarf. You can't give me jewelry," she argued.

"Just accept the damn thing," he half growled. Who ever heard of a girl that didn't want jewelry? She grinned and opened the light blue box finding a little silver bracelet to match the ring and pendant she wore nearly all the time.

"Had to finish the set for you," he said shyly. She took a quick peek down the halls before popping up on her toes and kissing him.

"Thank you, Ty. I love it," she said quietly. He smirked at her and let her go on her way when he saw K step out of her room, Logan sure to be right behind her. Abbey smiled to herself. Her parents were taking off with the Avengers shortly – that could only mean that she and Tyler could probably find somewhere to snuggle up for a bit – maybe have a repeat of their experience in the hay loft … maybe a little more if things went well. She wasn't nearly so nervous about the possibility of things getting heated now that she'd done the responsible thing and talked to Hank.

The poor doctor was embarrassed as hell and neither one of them could look each other in the face by the time they were done without blushing deeply. Thank GOD she wasn't in the line of fire like her mother or she'd likely have to repeat the experience on a semi-regular basis.

Tyler was glad to see her parents leave, though where were they to go now that the temperature had dropped to more normal levels? Nothing outside – that was for sure, and the rules on having members of the opposite sex in their rooms was very clear. He racked his brain trying to come up with a good place to sneak off to. He must have looked pretty damned concentrated since he really didn't notice the slightly reclusive Mrs. Drake watching him from across the kitchen.

"I can see smoke coming from your ears," Jubilee said critically as she munched on caramel corn. He startled a bit as he realized she was talking to him. "Whatcha thinkin' about so hard?" He shook his head, trying to be nonchalant about the whole affair. "Come on now – let me guess if you won't spill willingly. Is it what movie you want to watch with your young lady love?" Ty rolled his eyes as he stood to slip away from the pesty Asian woman, not counting on her following two steps behind him.

"How about how much she loooved your Christmas present?" He was resolutely trying to ignore her while he waited for the elevator. Maybe the gym was a good idea before their date. Burn off some extra energy. Make it easier to concentrate. Then she popped up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"I know. You're looking for the perfect make out spot. Where no – body will find you," she nearly sang the last bit. His ears perked up and he turned to look at her sly grin. "If you're nice, I might just share a few no-fail ideas. If you're really nice, I might be so inclined to not spill to Wolvie what's going on with you and his baby girl." The shock he felt surely had to show on his face. Wasn't she his old sidekick? Would she really not tell her old mentor that his daughter was screwing around with a Creed?

"Nothing's going on," Tyler tried to deny – though he certainly looked a bit more stressed out in his eyes.

"I remember when you were very little, so I'm going to do you a solid – just this once. But remember – you owe me. And I will collect one of these days soon," Jubilee told him seriously. Tyler bowed his head and thought for a moment looking up and down the hall both ways before he cracked.

"Alright. Deal," he said quietly as Jubilee renewed her grin, stepping into the elevator to give him one of her precious hidey hole locations as she draped her arm around his shoulder as if they were the best of friends. Something about it made him feel like he was making a deal with the devil.


	24. Pesty Gods

Retro - Shinn! Thanks again for the reviews! Shinn - you know Jubilee still has to have a reputation of t-r-o-u-b-l-e. ha! Here is my weekend contribution to your reading habits!

* * *

><p>Avengers' tower had a very thick air of menace about it. Troubles were piling on top of each other and heavy discussions were under way on how to handle things. Logan and K's appearance did little to ease the tension that was growing thicker with every passing minute. Things had gotten so serious there in the past month or so that no one was chatting and joking in the lull between missions anymore.<p>

They didn't know which was a bigger problem – Hydra had been stirring up trouble with a new twist on their mission for world domination. The punk that K had helped to arrest in Japan was only the beginning. After being taken into custody, it was discovered that his powers had been bubbling out of control and K slapping that inhibitor on him was the only thing that ended up saving his life and the lives of those around him. After they removed the mind control device in his head and spent a little time deprogramming him, he spilled on all that had happened.

Yes, he was a mutant with blasting abilities, but Hydra had come up with a new drug based off of Killian's old Extremis formula and had been giving it to blasting ability mutants as they found them – targeting those who were living on the streets as their guinea pigs. It seemed that it was useless in anyone without blasting abilities, but in blasters – it magnified their powers exponentially while simultaneously feeding off of them, quickly spiraling out of control the more they used their abilities.

The head brainiacs of the super powered world had been working for months and Reed Richards had finally come up with a compound that erased the extremis-derivative from the victim's system, restoring them to normal. Warhead was now back to his normal capacity when he was allowed to test his abilities– and to nearly everyone's shock, his talent was a near perfect parallel to Jubilee – though with less potential. It seemed that Warhead needed to rethink his name.

Discussions had been underway for quite some time on what to do with the young man. As it turned out, he didn't remember attacking Logan at all – or K taking him down, though he did remember hitting on her in the sushi bar. Charles finally had made arrangements to dig through his mind – find out the extent of all that was done to him, what was buried and how to proceed. All indicators pointed to him eventually joining Xaviers.

The other big issue they had on deck was one that Thor had brought to their attention. His brother was finishing preparations to start an offensive to remove the Avengers and their allies from the equation with the intent to establish his new kingdom. Thor had finally gotten the subject brought up while _all_ the Avengers were in attendance in an effort to pressure K to go with him to Asgard. She was furious at him for his subterfuge.

"It doesn't have to be me." K had argued. Thor had insisted on K going with him right down the line and neither she nor Logan could figure a good reason as to why he couldn't go in her place until he broke down and gave the details that sold it to all in attendance.

"Logan can't go. Enchantress will be at Loki's side." Thor told her finally.

"But _you_ were going to go." K argued, her expression shifting rapidly as Thor again shook his head.

"No. I was going to take you as far as I dared go. Brunehilde and Sif will be with you. I have thought this through well. Once Loki knows his strong hold has been breached, there will be dozens of him and your senses are keen enough to determine which is the real Loki." Thor explained. "Knowing the old language will be of help should you get separated from Sif." She looked at her husband, concerned. She didn't want to go to Asgard. Or anywhere else off world. It was one thing she despised. She'd said it was like being afraid of heights – multiplied by a million.

"If it's Enchantress, he's right, darlin'. I can't go. Though, if she got a hold of me I'm sure we wouldn't have her to worry about for long." Logan chuckled. Thor grinned.

K shifted uncomfortably. She hated off world work. HATED it. If she went, this would be the first time off world without him too. The whole of the Avengers' team was staring at her – waiting. She knew she had little choice in it.

"Ugh. Fine. When do we leave?" K groaned out as Logan kissed her temple. He hated to see her do anything she didn't want to.

…...

Jubilee's tip was beyond passable. Though she wouldn't explain how she knew about it, she'd directed him to a hidden passageway in the walls on the main floor – accessible through a closet near Xavier's office. If you followed the passageway quietly, as Jubilee had directed you would find a small room. It was quiet, and soundproof and looked as if it hadn't been used in quite some time. The electrical fixtures were ancient – though the old bulbs still worked after who knows how long. It wasn't terribly dusty, by some miracle and the little bed against the far wall was exactly what he was hoping for. He was sure there had to be a catch to the place. He cautiously examined every inch of the room – looking for something that would cause him trouble and finding nothing. The little desk to the left of the door held old letters that were dated nearly a hundred years prior. It was almost like he was in an old time capsule. He nodded as he let out a little breath. Yeah. This place would do the trick.

…...

K was standing on top of Avengers Tower with her husband. She hadn't taken into account that Thor would want to leave immediately. In all their chats, he'd made it sound like it was just a mild concern – not a 'right now or we all die' kind of event. She was reluctant to leave her husband, and he could feel her misgivings. He did all he could to try to ease her mind, tender kisses and projecting to her how confident he was that she'd have it handled in no time. After a quick goodbye, she grudgingly went to Thor's side. Logan knew she was nervous as Thor wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tightly to his side.

"Don't worry, my friend. I have faith she'll be back to you soon." Thor said to her husband.

"See that she is. I don't want to have to go all the way to Asgard to gut ya." Logan replied, giving his wife a little wink before the two disappeared in a tunnel of light.

Logan's eyes followed the light as it retreated, slightly sick to his stomach. If anything happened to her – he knew how powerless he was to help her.

…...

Abbey couldn't believe the little spot Tyler showed her hidden in the walls. It was amazing. Perfect for what they'd needed it for, though Ty made a point to stop before things went too far. He'd decided that this would work for now, but when it came down to when they finally did the deed, it wouldn't be in some dusty hidden room. He'd do all he could to make it a classy experience – hiding in a wall wasn't going to cut it. Abbey had no problems with his line of thinking since it would buy her a bit more time and the two of them would have more time together under their belt before they crossed that line. Besides – they still had plenty of lines to cross in the mean time.

…...

When K's head stopped spinning, she was stunned at the sights before her. Asgard was stunning. Breathtaking. Beyond all the tales that had been spun of the sparkling glittering city of the Gods. So bright that she was having trouble focusing her eyes on her surroundings as Thor took her hand, dragging her along with him as they crossed the rainbow bridge – which, was in itself a bit nauseating. When he was certain she'd gathered her bearings, he released her hand and they made their way to Odin's palace, where apparently the all female attack force was already gathering.

On the way, the citizens of Asgard parted as their prince strode through the streets, all eyes scrutinizing the little feral woman at his side. Their harsh stares had what was likely the opposite effect that the Asgardians had intended, and K, being K – simply toughened up faster, holding her head high as she followed in Thor's wake, her expression clearly daring anyone to try and cross her.

The palace put the city to shame. The opulence around her was just too much for her heightened senses to process and the aristocratic atmosphere had her on edge as they neared the hall where Thor promised Sif and Brunnhilde waited.

When he opened the tall stone double doors, she couldn't help but gasp a bit at the room before her. Suddenly she was a bit scared as her eyes fell on Thor's father. Though she'd known Thor now for several years, seeing the All-Father himself was incredibly intimidating for a girl that had been raised on the old stories. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she was terrified. Her nerves seemed to multiply the closer they got to Odin. She was petrified as they came to a stop in front of the man – she felt like an idiot when she realized she hadn't thought to ask Thor how to address his father. Oh shit. How does one address _Odin_?

"Father, this is the little berserker I was talking about." Thor said, a look of pride on his face. Odin's critical eye ran up and down her from head to toe – the action triggering a primal response in K. She set her jaw and straightened up slightly, meeting his stare when he finished his quick assessment of her.

"And you think this tiny maiden of Midgard will be sufficient?" Odin queried. He looked wholly unconvinced of his son's appraisal of what Odin thought looked to be an entirely civilized looking woman – for a resident of Midgard anyhow.

"You have no idea, Father. She's a different being when she is angry."

"Like your raving green monster?"

"No. Nothing like that at all. She matches the one that goes by 'Wolverine'." Suddenly, Odin's interest was peaked as he addressed K directly.

"Have you claws?" Odin asked. K, still not trusting her voice simply popped them and held them up between them for him to inspect. He chuckled a bit to himself as he smiled crookedly. "Yes. It seems you do. Good. You'll need them." he told her seriously before standing and waving at her to follow him. Thor nodded at her with a smirk. She didn't know it, but she'd managed to impress the aging monarch.

"Years ago, we banished Amora for her crimes against Asgard. Alone, she is not of much concern, but she has taken up arms with her sister, Lorelei and my son, Loki. The problem, little berserker, is that the two witches enchant any man that tries to go against them. We do not know if Loki is under their spell or a willing participant in their scheming." Odin summarized as they walked, stopping finally at another tall set of double doors, flanked by half a dozen Asgardian sentries, who on Odin's nod opened the doors to a vast banquet hall filled with female warriors. "We have gathered every Valkyrie of the realm. Brunnhilde will be leading the offensive, Sif is second in command. You will follow their orders." he said to K as she looked toward the two women who were so clearly in charge. "But before you are allowed to go with them, you must prove yourself as a warrior. You will not be given a shield otherwise."

"I don't need a shield." K blurted out before she could censor herself. Odin's eyebrows raised at the gall of the little woman next to him.

"And why is that, little one?" K's heart leapt in her throat as she realized how she'd spoken out of turn with the God of her ancestors. Oh well. Too late now to take it back. In for a penny – in for a pound.

"I can heal from any injury – as far as I know." K replied, her voice far more steady than she could have given herself credit for. Brunnhilde and Sif found their way to them as K answered Odin's questions. The women watched her carefully and when the moment was right, Sif was the one to test her, bringing a sword down on K – intending to set her in her place.

Her shock showed however when K popped her claws and slashed the sword to slivers down to the hilt before it could make contact, quickly retracting them and waiting for another assault. Odin smirked at the display and Thor explained to the two women who she was and what he had known she was capable of.

"We must test her against Loki's conjuring before you get too sure of what she can do." Brunnhilde said critically.

"Tomorrow Frigga will conjure and we will test her." Odin told them. "Tonight, take her and get her into some suitable clothing. She _looks_ like a Midgardian." he said critically, as if it was a bad thing before turning to K. "You will dress as the rest of Asgard while you are here." he told her firmly before taking his leave of her, abandoning her with Thor in the room full of Valkyries and Sif – the lone female Asgardian warrior. K was getting angry and she wondered if the old man was doing it on purpose or if he simply held a disdain for those of Midgard. Either way, it left her feeling like she was being treated as one would a disobedient child and it pissed her off. She didn't even want to come here and they were treating her as if it was some honor to be talked down to.

…...

James watched his father for a good twenty minutes before taking a seat next to him. K had not returned with him from the Avengers' emergency meeting the night before and Logan was getting way too quiet.

"She OK?" James asked suddenly. His father turned his head to look at him before he answered.

"Yeah. Fine." Logan replied gruffly. "Just no way of finding out what's goin' on or how long she'll be. Hell I don't even know if they got started yet." he grumbled. James had no idea what to do with his father when he was like this. Usually it was K in this position, waiting for Logan to get back. Rarely were the tables turned, and in the past there was always a com link that the two could utilize. Nodding, James stood up, trying to nonchalantly make his way to tell Abbey to watch herself. When he spotted her, James, jerked his head, trying to get her to divert with him to an empty room. When the door closed behind them he stepped forward to whisper in her ear – no reason to make it even remotely possible that Logan over hear.

"Just so you know, Dad's in a mood. Mom is..." James froze suddenly, backing up just a hair as he looked at his sister wide eyed and in a panic. "Go back upstairs right now and take a goddamned shower." James hissed out. "You smell like Tyler." Abbey's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"I haven't even seen him today!" she protested at a panicked whisper. James took a deep breath as his eyebrow cocked up – the spitting image of their father's look when he called them out on some serious bullshit. "Really Jimmy – don't look at me like that, I swear on all that's holy, I haven't even seen him yet today."

"Have you slept with him?" James asked, looking relieved when she swore she hadn't. "Then I don't know what the hell's going on with you – but I can tell you that there is no way in _hell _you can go anywhere near Dad right now. Not with Tyler's scent all over you like that. Wash up. I'll meet you at your room." he told her, slipping ahead of her to make sure the path was free of their father as he racked his brain trying to guess as to why she'd smell like him if they hadn't …

"Goddamnit Abbey, you better not be lying to me." James half growled at her. "I won't be able to help you if you're lying." She insisted she wasn't and hurried to wash up, scrubbing her skin raw and washing her hair a half dozen times before exiting the showers, towel wrapped around her. After she dressed again, James leaned in to take a deep whiff, nodding his head.

"Better – but it's still there. What ever you two are doing – stop. You don't want Dad on your ass. Not with the mood he's in."

…...

K was uncomfortable in the clothes she was given. All these people were so damned tall. The legs on the pants were too long as were the sleeves. The armor over her clothes was clunky and heavy – hindering her movement – clearly designed for someone much taller. She was still doing all that they'd required of her – in spite of the uncomfortable ensemble. She'd been pointing out the real Frigga among her conjured doppelgangers flawlessly for the last day and a half, only drawing Frigga and Odin's positive attention once she was blindfolded – and still picking out the true Frigga without fail.

Brunnhilde then had her Valkyries attack her while she was blindfolded – to the detriment of the Valkyries. K's nostrils flared and her ears perked up as she danced through them – rending their swords useless, slicing shields into bits and going to the edge of her comfort zone before finally slicing the armor from herself and tearing off the blindfold before really letting loose – it was, after all what Odin wanted to see – the little berserker to show her abilities. When she'd made it through his tests, he couldn't help but smile. Yes, this little woman was exactly what they needed to weed out the true Loki – and possibly kill Amora. She was just as fierce as her husband, yet like all women, immune to the magic that Amora and Lorelei used so easily. This uprising might yet be destroyed before it reached Thor's beloved Midgard. Half out of breath, K turned to Odin's voice.

"You should not have removed your armor." he said critically. K was irritated. She'd been jumping through hurdles since she'd arrived – all while watching her tongue and keeping her head down.

"If I'm not performing to your expectations, you can just have your son take me back." K finally spit out. The women that were to be in command stared at her as she glared at Odin.

"That would only make for a bigger mess once Amora finds her way to Midgard. Would you rather find your husband groveling at her feet – throwing himself at her for her amusement?" Odin countered. "That is what will lie in store for him – and every other man in Midgard if we do not succeed." K growled, catching the attention of those nearest her. "I thought not."

"I don't need armor." K replied. "It just slows me down." Odin considered her argument before nodding at Valkyrie, who with no warning did as Odin bade and ran K through with her sword. The sheer shock of the hit brought her to her knees with a stuttered gasp. She simply wasn't prepared for friendly fire.

"Had you armor on, you would not be bleeding in my hall." Odin said with a sneer before turning to call for his healers. With a low growl, K grabbed the hilt and yanked the blade free, throwing it to the ground as she stood before pulling her shirt up enough for her wound to be exposed – his court and his healers staring at her as the wound sealed itself leaving only her blood on the freshly closed skin.

"I don't need armor." K reiterated with her low growl echoing ominously in the chamber. "But if you try that shit again, I will take the head off of whoever is holding the blade." The whole hall was speechless, save Thor who looked at his father disapprovingly. He could have vouched for K. There was no need to injure her on purpose.

"Very well." Odin said – a slight waver to his voice. "Ready your forces, Brunnhilde. You shall leave in the morning." he turned his attention back to K. "Is there anything to require before your departure?" K sighed as she looked at the blood on her hands and shook her head. All she could think she wanted was a way back to Logan. She'd had her fill of Asgard already.

…...

Logan found his way down to the barn, not surprised to find his daughter there doing chores. She was so used to doing them for K while she was gone that she didn't even consider that her father might want to do them. When she saw him, she panicked a little, not knowing why it was that James could smell Tyler on her after her shower, but certain that Logan would be able to pick it up even easier than James did, which was why she thought she might have a damned heart attack when he approached her when her back was turned. As she turned around, he stared at her from a few paces back with an odd look on his face.

His brows were drawn, and his eyes slightly narrowed as he looked her up and down carefully. She just stood there, trying to look at him as if he was crazy as he blocked the path to the grain room.

"Um … can I get by now?" Abbey said quietly to her father – not meeting his eyes as he blocked her way. Silently, he stepped to the side, gesturing for her to pass him, waiting for her to walk by. Suddenly she knew what he was up to – he must have caught it somehow – or he'd spotted them together somewhere – probably just smelled her. When she stepped back out of the grain room, he was just watching her, waiting for her to walk past him again as he leaned against the door frame– not a word uttered.

She dumped the grain into the bins and started the walk back to the grain room. He simply let her finish the chores before he stopped her as she tried to make her way out of the barn.

"Abigail." he said clearly and quietly. She froze as if he'd shouted her name at her in anger before turning to face him, holding her breath. "How long have you been back with Tyler?"

…...

K couldn't sleep for shit. These Asgardian idiots took any excuse to party. Win a battle? Have a party. Going to war? Have a party. Did you have a party? Time for a party. Every damn night she'd been there they'd had one giant soiree after another. Instead of going to the hall with the rest of them she ran over the plan in her head over and over, studying maps of the places they were headed and preparing herself mentally for the strange creatures she'd likely meet along the way while doing her best to read the books on the shelves pertaining to the mission at hand – all of them written in the ancient runes. The last person she expected to see in her room was Thor.

"Are you prepared for the morrow?" he asked with a small smile. K barely acknowledged him as she nodded. The truth was that she didn't know what to expect. Phrases they'd used here were so intangible to her. Magic – illusions – witchery. None of it was real. Hell, even most of the players in this game were supposed to be fictional. It all felt very surreal.

"No. I guess I'm not. I mean – this is real, right? I'm not in some bizarre dream? Because I feel like I'm in some weird twisted version of reality." K said as Thor took a seat next to her.

"I'm sure it feels that way." He told her. "How are you holding up?" She shook her head as she looked outside at the idyllic scenery.

"I don't know. I'm sure I've done my ancestors no favors – mouthing off to your father." K replied. "Do you have any idea how intimidating it is to even be in the same room with you people?" He laughed outright at her.

"I was under the impression that you simply did not get intimidated." he teased. She laughed a little as she met his eyes.

"My family – like ones I actually knew – worshiped_ you people_." K finally told him. "I'm in way over my head right now." she admitted. "And I have to go fight _Loki_ tomorrow? Yeah, I don't know about this." His mouth quirked into an understanding tiny smile as he put his arm around her shoulders, noticing the tiny shake to her hand.

"Loki will never see you coming." he said with a laugh. "It is to your advantage." She was sure he was nuts now. She shook her head. She'd never really gone into a fight feeling this far at a disadvantage.

"The Valkyries will do most of the work. Really, they simply need you to figure out who the real Loki is – to know what is real and what is illusion."

"Hound dog it." K said dryly. Thor got serious.

"That's not all though. You'll need to destroy Amora's crown." He told her seriously. Her head popped up. No one had mentioned that. "Nothing we have tried has worked in the past. I _think _that your claws are of a substance that may work." he confessed.

"But you don't know." K countered and he shook his head slowly. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow." she said quietly. If he was trying to give her a pep talk, he'd fucked it up pretty solid. If anything, she was now _more _apprehensive of what lay ahead.

…...

Abbey was petrified as she stared at her father. Oh shit. He knew. What did he know? Oh shit.

"How long, Abigail?" Logan asked again, he didn't sound angry at all. Maybe that's what was throwing her off.

"Not long. Um – a little before Christmas." she confessed, hands clasped low in front of her as she took a few steps toward him, stopping with her ankles crossed as she watched his reactions, her head tipped down. No reason to lie. He'd know anyhow and that would piss him off more. Logan just nodded as he looked at the ground between him. "We haven't – done anything." she stammered. Oh sweet Jesus this was the most uncomfortable conversation of her life. He nodded, still silent. Part of her wanted to run, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave him alone without knowing what was going on in his head. Did she have to tell Tyler to run? She stood there, waiting for him to say something. Do something. Yell – anything.

"Dad?" her voice was unsteady as she watched him. His eyes flicked up to hers, hauntingly sorrowful for a moment.

"You need to be really careful, sweetheart." he told her quietly. She opened her mouth to try to ease his mind, silenced before she could start by his raised open hand as he closed his eyes, perfectly calm. "Don't misunderstand me. This is _not_ a safe sex talk. I know your mother handled that and I'm not touchin' that with a ten foot pole." she wrinkled her brow. Was it a threat on Tyler then? With a sigh, he walked over to a hay bale and took a seat, patting the other end of it, inviting her to sit with him. He didn't have to remind her not to lie. She knew better.

…...

Poor Logan. He wished this conversation was happening with K, not him. At least if she was there, he'd have her to bounce his theory off before the subject was breached. But she wasn't and if he was right – well... The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was more than likely proof positive that he was. He had an uncanny knack for being right when it was something he'd much rather be wrong about.

When he first smelled Tyler on Abbey earlier in the day, he was instantly furious. That little son of a bitch was marking his daughter.

Wild scenarios ran through his mind like a freight train on how he was going to kill him. Each one seeming more tantalizing than the one before it. He'd all but settled his peace with the fact that he was going to have to apologize to Daisy for killing Tyler in such a manner that would require a closed casket. Already mentally picking out the flower arrangement that would accompany his 'deep regrets'.

Then he realized as he looked at her that her hair was wet and Tyler had been through the kitchen on his way to the gym long before Abbey appeared wet headed. He couldn't have been anywhere near her after she left the shower.

Then for a second he really got pissed. So badly he couldn't even swallow the mouthful of coffee he had. He just _knew _they'd had sex and yeah – that definitely meant the boy was gonna die. Only problem was – they hadn't. _That_ would have smelled much different – thicker, headier - and the scent clinging to her was light. Really light. Instead of charging in and busting Ty's ass, he spent a few hours trying to figure out what it meant.

He made a point to inhale slowly with his mouth barely cracked open to better scent both of them throughout the day and after watching them and realizing that they hadn't so much as touched hands all day long he hit on a heart stopping realization he really wasn't ready for.

"You love him, don't you?" he didn't exactly phrase it like a question. She didn't expect anything like that from him. Numbly she nodded, unable to speak properly. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his fists. Well, damnit. Now he couldn't kill him until she hated him. Not without being the cause of heartbreak for her, and he didn't want another child of his hating him.

It didn't make this next bit any easier somehow. He wasn't sure how to tell her what he needed to say. His heart was pounding faster than hers as he tried to find the right way to warn her.

"Are you sure he feels the same way?" Abbey wrinkled her brow.

"He said he loves me and he's never pushed me. Not even a little." she said, hoping that would ease her fathers' mind. "Even when I know he wanted to push. He hasn't. He has always stopped when I told him to." Instead, he closed his eyes and looked completely worn out as he rubbed his neck. Maybe there was an outside chance that he was wrong. Still, better safe than sorry.

"Abbey – please don't sleep with him." Logan said quietly, his tone was weary and entirely resigned. "Not yet. I know you want to. Probably even plan to. Just – don't. I promise you I'm not tryin' to be an ass here. For both of your sakes – please don't. You got no idea how serious this is and I swear to you it has nothing to do with me threatening anyone... Please - just trust me for now on this." She found herself numbly staring at him, shell shocked at how he'd carefully phrased his words – and she was painfully aware that he'd chosen his words very deliberately. He'd never spoken to her like that and his tone was totally unfamiliar. Her father had never negotiated with her on anything, never made it sound like they were on equal footing. No, if he was trying to make a point that this warning wasn't coming from the over protective father side of him, then he'd nailed it. His warning was something she couldn't simply ignore as a normal dad thing. He was shaken.

"Alright. I won't." she said at just over a whisper. The way his shoulders dropped struck her as he let out a breath. Like literally the weight of the world had slipped enough for him to breathe.

"I would feel a helluva lot better having your mother here for this." Logan said wearily. He just looked so …. old all of a sudden. She felt awful and he was breaking her heart. She slid over and wrapped her arms around his waist as she hugged him.

"Don't worry." she told him, trying to ease his mind a bit as he put his arm around her back, returning the hug. He was still afraid to voice his suspicions out loud. God damnit. WHY was K gone for this? How the hell does he explain to two lovestruck teenagers that what they're going through is _not normal _without making it sound like a positive?


	25. In Too Deep

_A/N – cowg9997, ShinnParker, and Scruffy - thank you so much for the reviews, I hope you'll enjoy this next little bit since I crossed over a bit of Marvel's Asgard with the 'real' Asgard of Norse legend._

_To answer Shinn's question publicly - Yes, their children ___do ___know their ages, but it's hard for them to really understand it very well seeing as at this point in the game the other residents of the mansion - Jean and Scott, for instance - look about the same age as Logan and K, possibly a hair older. Remember, they don't age nearly as fast as everyone else and 10, 15 years is nothing as far as their looks go. So I'd imagine it would be hard to comprehend them being SO old._

_Scruffy - HA! Yeah, poor guy._

* * *

><p>K was deeply missing her husband. It hadn't been more than a few days, but she'd gotten very used to their little rituals before combat. She had no idea how far away she was from him, but her heart ached for the distance. She closed her eyes in the solitude of the room she'd been provided and started her deep breathing as he'd taught her. She centered herself as best she knew how and tentatively reached out for him – not really expecting anything at all. She nearly lost her grasp on her calm center when she actually felt him so far away.<p>

While she was uneasy, he was troubled. Worried even. She didn't know the cause of his distress – though she assumed it was in some tiny way partially related to her being gone. She kind of hoped he was a __little __worried for her. Not knowing what was troubling him just made her heart ache more, knowing she was headed into a battle without getting at least a kiss from him.

"I'm so damn spoiled." she mumbled out loud before trying to project to him her love. She had no idea what to expect in the coming hours, even if Brunnhilde and Sif had tried to prepare her. They were from a different world after all – one that housed real monsters that K had only read about in fairy tales. Dragons, even, if she was to believe Thor. She was starting to fret and just before she retreated back to herself she got a reassuring feeling from Logan's end of the connection. So he'd felt her too. She smiled uncontrollably for a moment, biting her bottom lip as she tried to gather herself. Any minute now, Thor would be sending someone to retrieve her.

* * *

><p>Logan had been laying in bed half asleep when he was woken up by K's gentle brush against his mind. It hadn't occurred to him to even try to reach out. He'd assumed that reaching across the nine realms was a stretch after all. The effect on him was immediate. He couldn't help but smile, even before he'd opened his eyes.<p>

After the night he'd had, her presence was calming, even so far away. She was nervous – he'd expected her to be. Asgard was overwhelming under the best of circumstances and he was sure she was getting a hard time from those in charge. He tried to stow his own concerns as he felt her state of mind. Then, when he thought she was ready to retreat from him, he concentrated hard on her, wishing he could give her some show of his faith in her. He could almost feel her smile before the connection ended.

He laid there for a moment longer simply staring at the ceiling. He would rather be fighting frost giants riding dragons with a taste for his flesh – without the use of his claws than to have to deal with the whole situation between Abbey and Tyler.

This was not his forte. Especially not with his own daughter. The idea of Tyler defiling his daughter infuriated him. As much as he liked the boy – there ain't no way he'd ever like him enough to overlook him using her. It wasn't just the Creed thing either – though that certainly put an irritating twist to things. Catching the scent of a Creed on her – ugh. No.

This new worry was much deeper than that. He'd assumed that Abbey would make mistakes in her love life and she was certainly allowed to make them – he'd known that eventually, she'd get her heart broken, or sleep with the wrong boy like any other girl. That was a part of life. Everyone went through it. This scent thing though. It nagged at him.

To the best of his memory, his scent never stuck on a woman unless they'd slept together and even then, it could be washed away.

Until K. Thinking back, they had been together for maybe a month when he realized that his scent was __always __on her. Even if they hadn't slept together and she'd been freshly showered. His scent became a faint note mingled with her own.

When Hank had discovered that the two of them had been marking each other, he put it into the back of his mind. At the time it was a perfectly logical explanation. But it didn't explain why even right now, if he were to take a shower and scrub the skin off entirely, the faint scent of his wife would soon make itself noticeable to him. He bit his cheek as he thought it through, mostly accepting what he couldn't deny what was in front of him.

If Abbey and Tyler were carrying each others scents like that then sleeping together might just trip the switch to initiate a bond. He shook his head. She was way too fucking young for this. She was still a damn child.

He was sick to his stomach as he admitted to himself what he was worried about when there was a knock on his door. To his surprise, Betsy walked in, looking sympathetic.

"You need to talk to someone," she asked quietly. He hadn't even gotten dressed or upright yet, but he nodded his head and swung his feet off the bed as she approached him. She knew all that he was concerned about. He maybe wasn't aware of it, but she'd always monitored him when K was off and he was left behind. The old rapport they had from years ago was still intact – why not use it?

"Do you want me to monitor them?" Betsy asked quietly. Logan paused a moment as he thought it through. "Never mind. Forget I asked." Betsy said. "I'll use my own discretion." he had to laugh a little. That mean she'd be on them like white on rice, maybe monitor wasn't strong enough a word for what she'd do.

"I could be wrong, Betts." Logan said low.

__That's what makes me think you're right. You never admit you might be wrong when you actually are, __She projected to him.

"So now what." Logan grumbled. "do I just hope that nothing happens before I can talk to my wife? I can't kill him – I want to, but that's out." Betsy raised an eyebrow as she considered what __she __thought the options were.

"I can make her go shopping with me or arrange for her to be terribly busy until K's return. No need to tell them yet." Betsy suggested. He sighed, nodding his head in agreement. Yeah. That might work for now. He vaguely wondered how long it was going to take for K to return and hoped that she was at least able to enjoy herself a bit while he was miserable.

* * *

><p>If K had felt like she was being treated like a child before, it was nothing to how she felt now. The Valkyries traveled on winged horses. Winged. Goddamned. Horses. This should be a no brainer.<p>

But by some twist of fate or ill favor, the powers that be had deemed that she __wasn't allowed __a mount of her own. Thor wouldn't vouch for her – he'd never seen her ride. So instead, she found herself riding double behind one of the Valkyries - on the back of a winged beastie that every single little girl since the beginning of time had dreamed of riding. The one thing she probably would have enjoyed here and they were treating her as if she's never seen a horse. The worst part was that she could see from watching the Valkyries ride that the cues were nearly identical to what was used on regular horses. Forget for a minute too that the girl she was riding with was a shitty rider that relied entirely on her reins. She was in horse trainer hell.

They tested her on every other damned thing – for the love of all that was holy, Odin had Brunnhilde freaking stab her – why the flamin' hell didn't they give her a chance to prove she knew how to handle a fucking horse of all things? __A horse. __Seriously. It was like telling Hawkeye that he wasn't trustworthy with a bow. She was so incredibly irritated.

Sif saw her expression and smiled to herself. She was in a similar boat. They refused her a mount of her own since she was not technically a Valkyrie. It hadn't gone well when they'd all mounted up. Sif knew what was coming and simply joined an old friend while K looked incredulous.

"What is this? You people don't trust brunettes to ride alone?" K had said, the only time so far that she'd been truly a smartass.

"Thor said those in Midgard use metal chariots now." Brunnhilde told her as she looked down her long straight nose from atop her winged horse, gathering her reins.

"First of all – well, yeah, most drive. But I'm a goddamned horse trainer. It's what I do." K said, trying to make her case.

"I thought you were a tiny berserker warrior." Brunnhilde said critically, her eyebrow raised. "We've no time to argue. Find someone willing to suffer your presence." she directed. Sif tried hard not to smile at the sneer on K's face as she simply hopped on behind the nearest Valkyrie without asking. The woman started to protest until K offered to stab her and steal her horse. She was small, but Sif thought she might just enjoy fighting beside this woman. She'd seemed so reserved at first, but now, she was starting to show some real promise. Maybe Thor was right about her after all.

* * *

><p>When the band of women finally arrived at the rocky crag that hid Loki's stronghold, K was ready to go. The sooner this damned thing was over, the sooner she could get home and she was feeling more and more like Logan wanted her back.<p>

"Stay behind my Valkyries." Brunnhilde warned K "We don't need you dying before your job is done." K narrowed her eyes as the tall leggy blonde led the charge, K and Sif left to cover what K called Slack – though Sif didn't understand the reference.

The battle was not at all what K had expected. Large almost reptilian monsters whose fangs dripped with some sort of caustic substance was tearing into Valkyries and the steeds as they hit the line. The two dark haired women held back waiting for the Valkyries to find a weakness in the beasts – the Asgardian steel hardly doing them any damage. They both seemed irritated at their positions until several Reptiles broke through the Valkyrie assault and rushed toward the two brunettes. They locked eyes for a moment before both of them ran headlong into the battle, Sif's enchanted blade flashing in the light as she brought it down on her first reptile. The one that chose K for it's meal was sadly disappointed as she waited until the last moment to pop her claws in it's thick skull, launching herself over it on to the next drooling creature. Blood was flying more easily from Sif and K's hands than the whole of the line of Valkyries – and with no damage to themselves. One finally did grab a hold of K before she could remove her claws from the belly of one that had crunched through Sif's shield. The massive beast sinking it's teeth into K's leg clearly attempting to chomp right through her but unable to cause harm to her adamantium skeleton.

The bite burned like hellfire as K released the creature from it's miserable hold on life. Before they'd gotten far beyond them, the Valkyries finally caught a foothold at cutting down the lizard creatures, clearing the field of those creatures that did not retreat, though several of the Valkyries were now out of the battle – bite wounds from the beasties preventing them from moving forward, and at least half a dozen of them no longer alive from limbs that had been rended from their bodies.

Sif and K found their way to Brunnhilde, both of them panting a bit and smiling at each other from the fight they were not supposed to be involved in.

Brunnhilde wasn't bothered at first about the pair's assistance, until she noticed K's leg – blood and pus and some strange thick black fluid dripping down it. She wanted to warn the little woman but they didn't have time. K hadn't bothered to look at the others that had been bitten – each and every one of them were on the ground writing in pain, screaming silently until they simply fell limp. What happened to them after that, Brunnhilde simply didn't know. She'd never encountered these creatures before.

If their little 'hound dog,' as she'd called herself, was to do the job they'd brought her there for, they needed her to do it swiftly before her injury overtook her as it had the others that were affected.

K's head was pounding and her leg was throbbing. It didn't feel as if it was swelling, though the black tarry goo oozing out of it sure as hell didn't look or smell like anything she wanted anywhere near her. She tried wiping it off her leg, but more simply oozed out so she abandoned her efforts to clean it and decided to try and ignore it. The pain was spreading up – slowly starting to branch out at her hip as they picked up the pace toward Loki's palace. She gritted her teeth, refusing to show weakness and concentrating hard on hiding the limp that wanted to slow her down as her leg slowly was enveloped in white hot pain. Nothing seemed to be in their path – though Sif did not expect there to be until they got inside. Loki didn't like to keep his beasties too close. Inside they'd have magic to deal with far more treacherous than the reptiles outside.

The deeper they found themselves in the palace of craggy rocks, the more the shadows seemed to move around them. K's senses were on high alert, the Valkyries and Sif acting cagey as K simply continued forward – she could tell that most of the visual disturbances around them were just that – optical illusions that somehow had the ability to speak and scream and throw curses in old Norse that began to crack the stalwart exterior of the warriors, though K ignored them as surely as if she didn't understand their cursing. Several traps were triggered, and with each one, one or two of the warriors among them would simply disappear. No one knew if they were imprisoned or sent to who knows where.

All motion stopped at the forked path. Right or Left? Neither one had a fresh smelling trail of any kind. Brunnhilde voted left, Sif right.

"No," K said clearly as she slowly walked toward the solid wall in front of them. The women around her were sure she was beginning to succumb to the filth that the lizard had injected into her system. Healing fast or no, the oozing hadn't stopped and the limp she was trying to hide was getting more prominent to all those in their group. Clearly she was affected.

"But, those are our only choices." Sif reasoned as K reached the wall. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, turning her head both directions before simply taking a step forward through the illusion of a rocky wall. Wasting no time, they quickly followed her. Brunnhild thought for a moment that perhaps the poison wasn't as powerful as they'd feared.

K's good leg was now throbbing as well – when the pain had hit screaming level at her hips, it started it's path down the unbitten leg like molten metal pouring over a frozen surface. When she couldn't feel her legs anymore she simply had to force her muscles to remember how to move, though the limp was too hard to hide now. Why the hell wasn't she healing right? Was she even going to be able to to fight when they found Loki and the Enchantress? She gritted her teeth – all the more reason to find them quicker.

"Hurry up, ladies. I don't have all day," K said over her shoulder as she trudged forward. Brunnhilde was impressed. Apparently, the little woman knew her time may be limited, yet she continued to push to finish the job and had yet to show anywhere near the level of pain that her Valkyries had succumbed to. She hoped that the little woman was perhaps immune to whatever had overtaken the others.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Can I talk to you, please?" Tyler shouted out as he ran up toward Logan. The poor boy had no idea. Logan gritted his teeth as he turned to face him, subconsciously balling his hands into fists as he did so. Little goddamned weasel. Sneakin' around with Abbey behind his back – didn't have the stones to be honest about it. He was fighting the growl that was pushing it's way forward, unable to speak without the growl escaping and putting every ounce of his self control into not pounding him.<p>

"I need to be honest with you. Abbey and I started dating again a few weeks ago," Tyler said in a rush. "I don't want to hide anything." He closed his eyes as Tyler waited for a response, fully expecting a death threat and an ass whooping. "I wanted you to know I'd do anything for her."

To the boy's credit, Logan didn't have to hunt him down or beat it out of him. To his detriment, he could smell Abbey on him even though he knew they still hadn't been anywhere near each other. It was testament to exactly why he was in such a foul mood to begin with.

"If that's true, you'll stop tryin' to get in her pants," Logan said crudely. "Show the girl some respect." Ty was a little shocked. He didn't threaten him with death – though maybe he felt it was an unspoken threat. Like Ty should know it was coming – or Logan had done exactly as he had hoped and was taking Abbey's feelings into account.

"Yes, sir," Tyler replied. At least, he wasn't going to initiate. If Abbey asked him to keep going – he'd be an idiot to deny her what she wanted.

For some reason, Logan actually halfway believed him, though his wife's words on the matter kept ringing in his ears – warning him that it wouldn't be Tyler to kick it off.

* * *

><p>A chamber packed with Loki. Eight hundred men could fit in this space, yet it seemed almost entirely filled … with Loki. The room was so vast, K didn't know where to even begin, so she just closed her eyes and began walking – stumbling her way until the real Loki realized that his illusions were of no use with the tiny woman as she was closing in on him. He turned tail and ran, the room of illusions simply dissipating in his wake. With no warning, Brunnhilde ran straight toward him, scooping up K as she ran, knowing that more illusions were to come.<p>

"I know you are injured, and movement is coming harder for you, but you are needed still. When this is over, we will bring you to the healers. They will cure you," she told her low as they rushed into the chamber. K wasn't sure how this was going to end – her hands were starting to burn. They needed to wrap this up __now __before she lost use of her claws and God only knows what else.

* * *

><p>Outside the stronghold, the fallen Valkyries were rising up, finding their swords and making their way in the trail of those that had gone before them. Their eyes were glowing an ominous green as they paused for nothing on their path, soon closing in on their sisters inside for a slaughter.<p>

* * *

><p>Odin was troubled as his ravens Huginn and Muninn brought him news of the Valkyries' battle. The creatures were not something that they were expecting. Nothing like that had been seen in the realm in all his years. The little berserker that Thor had banked on had been infected and soon would be under Loki's control just like the fallen Valkyries. Something had to be done and quickly. He rose up from his throne, sending his ravens back to the battlefield to bring him news on the happenings there.<p>

* * *

><p>Aunt Betsy's idea of a conversation on safe sex was not one that her parents would have appreciated. Though Betsy was sure that had K heard it, she would likely have gotten a good giggle if it was being given to anyone but her daughter. She basically asked Abbey if she'd thought to take any precautions, commended her for her foresight and began giving her suggestions on how to proceed.<p>

"Oh my God. Betsy. No. Please, __please stop.__" Abbey said, shocked at the detail that her sneakiest Aunt was giving her. Betsy smirked at her embarrassment.

"Really, sweetheart, I know you're curious – it's totally natural. I'm just trying to answer any questions you might have. You should be __fully __prepared. It's so much more than just thrusting and grunting if you're prepared – though, feral young man – it could be just thrusting and grunting. Really." Betsy said calmly.

__Oh god, I really don't need to hear about this Please stop, __Abbey was thinking, horrified as she continued to talk about sweaty bodies and the mess left behind. Betsy smiled to herself. If the allure was still there by the time she was done with telling her the dirty dirty details of doing the deed, then the girl probably was ready.

But, judging from the incredible embarrassment she had, the disgust clear on her face – she probably wouldn't be doing anything beyond heavy petting any time soon. In fact, what Betsy had told her on how the male body worked, how most of them reacted similarly with the right touch, she was fairly sure that she wouldn't be able to look at any man the same for quite some time, let alone ignore that this boy wanted to do the things she was describing to her. Apprehension set in solidly for Abbey, and mentally, she thought she'd have no trouble keeping her word to her father.

Yet Betsy kept talking, monitoring the girl mentally to be sure she kept the right level of revulsion.

When they were done talking, and Abbey was clearly under the impression that she was in hell, she knew that she'd taken the right route with her. In fact, on their arrival back at the mansion, on seeing a small group of boys she skirted away from them when one of them clearly checked her out. Ugh. Boys were so disgusting. Betsy was patting herself on the back when Tyler walked into the room. _A___h. The test. __She thought to herself, sure her handiwork would be fruitful.

The young couple met in the center of the room and he gently pulled her close for a chaste kiss, Abbey grinning at him when it was done. Uh oh. Maybe she'd misjudged. Tyler's hand slipped down to her backside and Abbey corrected him, moving it up to her waist. Relief washed over Betsy. No. She hadn't screwed up. Thank God. Logan would have killed her if she'd gone the other way.

* * *

><p>The Valkyries were in dire shape, K was standing on her own – but just barely. Her claws didn't want to stay out and she could hardly lift her arms. Amora was within her reach, but she simply didn't have the strength to reach out and do anything about her.<p>

Without any warning, her knees buckled and she found herself doing all she could to keep herself upright, her hands slack, unable to make a fist while all her concentration was on keeping her claws out. She had to find the strength to take a swing at Amora, but every time she tried her arms simply shook. She was pale, dark circles under her eyes and everything was a monumental effort.

K's breathing was labored as Loki knelt down behind her, his hand on her shoulder, urging her to just let go – quit fighting. Trust him to take care of her. His voice was soothing as he leaned in close enough for her to feel the heat coming off his body. He brushed the loose hair off her neck so he could be sure he had her full attention as he spoke just over a whisper in her ear, his breath making the hairs on her neck stand up. She wanted to simply give in to him as her eyes had trouble focusing and her body trembled under the exertion to staying upright.

Loki knew if they had her on their side that Amora's crown was safe from his brother.

The Enchantress herself smiled as she watched the little woman's resolve crack under Loki's ministrations. She could almost watch the progress of the infection as it crept closer to K's heart – her limbs and most of her torso already affected, her senses beginning to betray her as Loki's silken words crept into her mind.

Amora grinned wider as she watched K fight to keep her eyes open. It was clear that all that was needed was a little more time with Loki whispering his lies in her ear and the woman would be turned. It was harder to resist him as he rested his hands on her upper arms, his grip on her light but firm as he leaned against her, his lips brushing her ear as he continued to speak.

Wanting to believe him or not, K could not ignore the scent of a lie. It incensed her even as his silken words wormed their way into her brain. Her eyes closed on their own accord and the trickster God was sure he'd overpowered her as he grinned maliciously at Sif. Her body was betraying her. K could hardly move, after all, and as far as Loki could tell, she was under his command – or would be very soon. She just needed to lay back and let the black caustic potion his lizard had infected her with finish it's job. He gripped her shoulders tighter and her body followed his direction, leaning back against him, no fight left in her, though her mind was racing and her temper was again growing hot. Her claws retracted of their own volition with a quick 'snakt' causing Loki to relax a bit, his smile was almost something she could feel. She was now defenseless. Her head lolled back into his shoulder for just a moment as he wrapped his arms around her before he began to ease her gently to the ground, cradling her head in his hand as he did so. As soon as she was flat, she could feel the progress as the black sludge as it began to enter her heart. Sif lunged toward Loki with a roar – she could not let him control the tiny woman. They needed her claws on their side to finish off Amora's source of power, but Sif's path was blocked by several Valkryies and try as she might, she simply couldn't kill those comrades that were bewitched.

"Rest, little one," Loki whispered to K, brushing the hair out of her face. All K's senses were enveloped by his silken voice. "Soon you will awaken to serve Odin no longer."

* * *

><p>Logan had been working out some tension in the gym for a change, hoping that the repetitive motions would make him think of other concerns. He was watching James and Will work together, taking turns spotting each other when his vision spun suddenly. As he stood, he grabbed for support from the nearest piece of solid equipment, knocking over a rack of weights and feeling as if he might vomit as his body seemed to revolt against him. What the fuck? He blinked hard a few times and his head continued to spin out of control. Breathing hard, he stumbled a few steps before simply sitting on the floor, head in his hands. He stumbled? Really? Oh shit. James and Will both looked alarmed as James rushed to his father's side.<p>

"Dad?" James said quietly – alarm in his voice. He'd never seen his father waver before. He looked green, and his eyes were shut tightly.

"Get my Avengers com." Logan said roughly, his voice shaking. James didn't need to be told twice as he ran to his father's room to do as he was told, Will attempted to watch over Logan, unsure if he should get someone to help. The sight of the legendary Wolverine all but incapacitated over …. what? It didn't make sense.

It didn't' take much for Logan to realize K must have hit something really bad for him to feel this way. Not knowing what else to do, he called Cap, telling him that if there was a way to get a hold of Thor – it needed to be done now.


	26. Reinforcements

_A/N – Scruffy - I'm so glad you got a giggle from Betsy's idea of a sex talk. It's what I would do to a female relative that was maybe getting a little too randy with her boyfriend. lol. Retro? Is that you? So glad for the reviews, guys ... I have a policy for the reviews - IF you review after the next chapter is up, I will go back and publicly thank you and answer any questions you may post for as long as the chapter is still in my doc manager. SO! Tack så mycket for the reviews! I truly appreciate the time you all take to read these stories and every single review makes me grin for hours. Thanks so much!_

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Logan's call to Cap was well timed – though the need to find a way to reach Thor was unneeded seeing as he had taken the initiative and come to Midgard looking for a new viewpoint on how to proceed.<p>

"Send me," Logan insisted as Thor shook his head seriously at the smaller man. The extreme dizziness and nausea that had initially hit Logan had faded significantly, eclipsed now by a splitting headache like he'd never experienced before and a churning angry burn in his heart that was hard to control. He wanted to stab someone in the throat. Logan's patience was gone as he launched himself at the blonde God, his claws clean through Thor's wrist that held Mjolnir as he pinned him to the ground, the other set ready to play three claw Monte with him, two already popped and slicing into his face before the warriors three that had come with Thor could even move to try to restrain the angry feral.

"You __insisted __you take my wife – pestered her for __months __to go with you before you got the Avengers to guilt trip her into it– and now she's got something __wrong __with her. __Take me to her ____N____OW so I can help her.__" Logan growled out low. The drama with Abbey was already more than Logan cared to handle alone on a temporary basis. He hadn't even thought about what he'd do should anything happen to his wife.

Thor was in shock – no one had told Logan that K had been lost to his brother, only that they needed a new perspective.

"We can't get to her yet – she's been taken captive by Loki. We need a second strike force to halt Amora and Lorelei before we can send in the men," Thor explained quickly, though all it did was piss off Logan further.

Fandral took a step toward Logan when he got his only warning from James a split second after he let his claws loose.

"If you so much as touch my father, both you and Thor will die and I __hate __having to clean up blood," James growled out, his claws glistening and his expression deadly serious. The boy had never done anything to really harm someone before, but if these clowns thought they could let his mother rot under Loki's boot – they had another thing coming.

"We __can't send men,__" Thor reiterated.

"Then send women, ya big blonde moron," James snarled. "There are plenty of women to ask that would try to help her – send them! But you damn well need to bring my mother back!" If Logan wasn't so damn mad, he'd be incredibly proud of his son standing up to the Norse God for his mother. Abbey and Tyler walked into the room, eyes wide as they took in the scene. Tyler's fear of Logan suddenly renewed when he saw him perched on Thor's chest, ready to pop a hole in his skull and his best friend looking like he was his father's perfect understudy as he squared off with Fandral.

He was too shocked to even ask what was going on – and from the look on Logan's face he didn't really want to rock the boat.

"Logan, James – we'll go. All of us," Jean told him, the rest of the women of the team, and several female Avengers standing around her. "No one can live with you when you're like this." She concentrated hard, first freezing him in place, then forcing his claws back into their housings before levitating him off a very grateful Thor. She tried to put him to sleep so that they could leave in peace, but it simply wasn't working. He calmed a bit, but he couldn't settle enough to rest. Jean turned to Thor.

"Like it or not, he's coming too. He's likely to hurt someone __or himself __if he stays behind." Thor started to object until Jean threatened to turn her abilities on him. "Just agree on your own power, it will make it easier – but we are going – Logan too." James tried to get his father to take him too, but that was one step over the line. After Tyler took a moment to heal Thor's wrist, the group of women – and Logan made their way outside so the journey to Asgard could get under way.

* * *

><p>"They are coming, Enchantress," Loki said slowly. The Valkyrie warriors had fallen – all those that had not been infected were imprisoned with Brunnhilde and Lady Sif. K was sitting at Loki's feet, her eyes glowing a darker green than that of the Valkyries. Already he was enjoying his new pet. When her eyes had opened up at his command, she flew at Brunnhilde and Sif – mercilessly tearing into them.<p>

He almost couldn't call her off. What a shame that would have been for Odin to lose his precious Valkyrie leader and for Thor to lose his little … friend. He smirked as he looked at the back of K's head, her dark hair cascading over her shoulders. He'd thought it a joke that Thor had brought the little woman from Midgard, but after seeing her fight his lizards, and watching her flat out ignore his illusions, he knew he could come up with a dark use for her. He just didn't understand why it took so long for the infection to take hold, or by extension, why the glow in her eyes was so much darker. She sat upright, her muscles as still as the rock around them even as he rested his hand on her head.

She was a smart little beast, having learned already to be still when her master rewarded her by stroking her hair. His eyes shifted toward Amora, who was watching his new pet warily. He smirked a bit – Amora was afraid of the little mortal while her hold on Loki was getting more tenuous with every passing hour.

She might be a powerful magic maker, but she didn't hold a candle to the Trickster God.

Loki could feel the control slowly seeping back to him as she watched K stare ahead to the closed doors. As soon as Amora's grip cracked a bit more, he'd set the little berserker on her.

The arrogance of that woman – using her magic against Loki was a dire mistake on her part. For once he thought he might just have to thank his brother for sending him such a useful little animal to play with.

* * *

><p>Storm took leadership of the ladies of the X-Men while on Asgard – the best person for the job, as far as Logan was concerned. Thor took them to the palace immediately, where on their arrival they found themselves at odds with Odin.<p>

"Your first suggestion of the berserker woman failed, so you think somehow __more __of their women will succeed where our finest shield maidens have failed?" Odin snarled out "Your brother has control of that little beast you brought! He used her to bring down Sif and Brunnhilde! Which of these women will be next for him to use against us?"

Jean barely caught Logan with her telekinesis before he sprung forward, fully prepared to kill. Barely looking toward her teammates, Storm drew herself up to her fullest height, head held high as she addressed the All Father.

"Our friend is no more a beast than you are, but if you treated her as such, it's no surprise that she took down your finest. Did all of your forces feel as though she was little more than an animal as you do?" Storm said in her most regal tone. Her years as a Goddess of Midgard left her with little to be intimidated by – she simply couldn't afford to allow it to happen. He stared back at her hard, but before he could give her a tongue lashing, Thor intervened.

"They will finish the task at hand," Thor said "It was folly to not bring them in the first place." He wasted no more time, apologizing for everyone's terrible behavior while leading the group of women to the maps still left out from Brunnhilde's group and showing them how to get there, laying out for them exactly what they'd known had happened to the first group.

"We will be watching. You must be sure to remove Amora and Lorelei – destroy Amora's crown and her power will break. This must be done before the men can come near, lest you fight all the warriors of Asgard as well. They cannot be allowed near the city with any amount of freedom or the ability to speak. If they do, any man near enough to hear their voices will be bewitched," Thor explained. "Once they have fallen, I will send in the full forces of Asgard to help with Loki."

"Is Loki so powerful to need all of your armies?" Storm asked candidly as Thor took pause.

"Yes and no. He causes a strong reaction in our armies. His treason and trickery has caused much suffering. There will be a long line of those willing to take him on," Thor tried to explain.

* * *

><p>Amora watched warily as her hand maidens re-dressed Loki's newest pet. On seeing that the wound on her leg was no longer oozing the foul smelling substance from Loki's lizards, he'd sent her to be cleaned up and redressed in something more appropriate for his newest little slave – though it left little to the imagination. She was well aware of her tenuous grip on Loki. His decision to keep this creature as a pet at his side was proof that he was not entirely under her thumb. The shackles on her wrists and the collar and chain on her neck were for Amora's peace of mind. She simply didn't trust the woman before her.<p>

She obviously was more than she appeared to be, and her eyes never did reach the same shade of green that the others had. She was aware too that some of Loki's commands had to be repeated before the little berserker would comply. Amora had become thoroughly convinced that K was not in Loki's palm nearly as much as he liked to think she was. Something was terribly off.

Cautiously, Amora picked up the chain and directed K back to Loki. He smirked when he saw her – the dress of a concubine was much more becoming than the torn and far too large attire of a Valkyrie that she'd been in – even if that wasn't what he planned for her. He guessed that Thor would be enraged when he should see her – his little berserker friend dressed as his personal slave. Amora dropped the chain, directing K to take her place as she'd been told at Loki's feet.

In her head, K was fighting for control – raging and snarling within her mind as she tried to break free. She just needed two seconds in control of her body and she'd kill him. She was aware of all going on around her, just unable to do anything about it. She wanted nothing more than to stand up and stab both of these two idiots in the face, but instead she found herself demurely resting her head on Loki's leg as he wanted her to, stroking her hair– her body unable to ignore his orders while his silken voice echoed in her head over all she'd heard around her and muffling out her own raging – understanding what anyone else was saying was nearly impossible with his smooth commands ruling her mind – she could see their lips moving, but couldn't hear them. The only sense she felt she could trust was her nose and all she could scent outside of the dank wet smell of the rock around her was deception. Loki was lying to Amora, and she to him. K didn't care why, she just wanted two goddamned seconds in control of herself, if nothing else to be able to reach out to her husband.

* * *

><p>Storm chose to travel the way the X-Men were most accustomed in situations like this – the fliers carrying the non- fliers as they made their journey a fast one. Even burdened, they were faster than the horses with a brisk tailwind from Storm.<p>

The lizard beasts were of no trouble to them. Storm simply dropped the temperature until their cold blooded bodies could do nothing but hold perfectly still. The Valkyries gave more resistance, but when Jean and Psylocke pressed their psychic advantage, the hold Loki had on them shattered.

* * *

><p>K seemed to be asleep as Loki's voice echoed between her ears, filling her head. When he lifted his hand from her hair, her eyes slowly opened and landed on Lorelei in front of her. Amora was nowhere to be seen. <em><em>Now. <em>_He whispered to her and in a flash, Lorelei was on the ground, the chain on one of K's wrists wrapped around the woman's throat as she nearly crushed the Asgardian's windpipe. It took Loki little time to posses her mind, though he was reeling in shock at the speed that his pet possessed, yet he began to work quickly. Both women appeared to shimmer for a moment as Loki worked his magic and before Lorelei woke up, she appeared to look like K and K like her. He sent K to find Amora, her orders were to destroy the crown and bring her back to him in chains.

He wanted revenge on her for forcing her will on him and using magic he'd taught her against him. It was simple and petty. He had to admit to himself though that K leaving the chamber was a weight off his mind. She was hard to force, fighting him every step of the way and requiring much of his attention – only doing his bidding grudgingly, though he'd never thought she'd be so fast. It seemed when she wanted to do something he asked her to, it was like watching lightning. He knew now he'd need to be far more cautious around her.

* * *

><p>Storm's team knew their targets and on seeing 'Lorelei' rushing toward Amora's open arms they attacked viciously. Their efforts concentrated on Amora, but they took no chances and made sure to strike the other blonde vixen in front of them – Rogue hitting her hard with Mockingbird assisting her, the two of them knocking the woman unconscious. When both women were incapacitated, they bound them and removed Amora's crown before continuing on toward Loki. Their efforts to destroy the crown were so far useless. Jean reminded them on how they'd been told they may likely need K or Logan's claws. Loki couldn't have been more shocked to find that they'd already captured the two women.<p>

"Give us our friend, Loki," Storm directed, disgusted at how he'd kept their team mate so terribly close, the chain in his hand.

"How foolish would I be to try to fight another thunderer?" He asked with a little grin while the room crackled with the lightning bolt that Storm did not truly want to throw anywhere near K.

Jean took pause as Black Widow and Jubilee rushed forward to restrain Loki and unchain K. Something was wrong here. The psychic blocks that Charles had so carefully crafted to help protect K made it difficult for her to do much with K's mind. However, the whole 'sense' of K was not on her at all. She squinted her eyes at the chained woman at Loki's feet that Jubilee was just now moving to free.

"Wait! Jubes – don't," Jean shouted. Loki's face fell just a hair as he wondered if his plan was falling apart. "Don't let her loose until we know that she's free of his control." The smallest smirk remained on his face.

"Oh, she's not free," Loki replied. "And I have no plans to release her anytime soon." He laughed to himself. This had some promise. The women around him were furious, Jean didn't think to probe further – her anger clouding her thoughts as she foolishly took the Trickster for his word.

"Just wait, Loki. Logan will __persuade __you when we get you back to the city," Jubilee snarled, motioning as though she had claws. He couldn't help but grin. Perfect.

He would wait until they were in Odin's halls before unleashing the bewitched and disguised Lorelei. Wolverine would be the first to fall to her under his direction – then he'd have both little beasties under his thumb.

It would be fairly simple since the women invaders had not been able to destroy Amora's crown – Lorelei would easily be able to use it to take over any man he directed her toward. How foolish of them to bring the other berserker along. These Midgardian women were playing well into his plans. Better in fact than he could have planned out himself.

* * *

><p>Logan and Thor breathed a sigh of relief as Storm and her team made their appearance. The Enchantress, Loki and 'Lorelei' were in chains and gagged. Jean was levitating who they thought was K, unconscious and bound still. Logan wrinkled his nose on seeing his wife dressed in far too little and chained.<p>

Thor ordered the prisoners to their cells and for Natasha to bring the crown to him so that Logan could try his hand with adamantium against the sinister object. Loki looked in a panic as he realized he only had one chance to make this happen the way he'd wanted, and it certainly wasn't as he'd hoped.

Tasha was halfway to them when on Loki's command, K, still appearing as Lorelei, attacked the guards holding her and made a mad rush for Natasha. Logan saw at the last possible second what was happening and tackled her, barely pinning her to the floor as the illusion shimmered away. The scent was there, but it was still surprising to see her under him, fighting him for all she was worth.

Pandemonium broke out as the guards redoubled their efforts to maintain control of the prisoners and take the real Lorelei into custody, gagging her quickly before she could awaken and use her wiles.

Pressure was on to destroy the crown immediately, yet, both parties that might have a chance at it were engaged in a stand off of sorts with each other.

Logan couldn't believe his wife was fighting him with such ferocity – though it did her no good. For the first time in years, he pinned her down as a foe, using all his weight and strength advantages against her little frame. He tried to reach her mentally and nearly lost his grip on her when she finally met his eyes – hers still glowing that dark, ominous green. He tried reaching for her through the bond and had no luck. It was almost as if he'd hit a wall.

On K's end, she knew who he was. She wanted to answer him - mentally she was screaming for him to help her – but her body wouldn't cooperate and Loki's voice was echoing in her head still, telling her body to cut his heart out. She tried to reach past Loki's presence and came against something solid. She roared out in frustration – didn't her mental self have claws for Christ sake? She panicked, afraid that he'd managed somehow to break the bond they had.

Logan could see no sign of recognition on her face and K felt like a prisoner in her own head, still frantically trying to beat Loki. The expression Logan held was heartbreaking. She could practically read his mind, even without being able to reach out to him – so close, yet so damned far.

It was Loki laughing that really caused a problem.

"You can't have her back," he said as he chuckled. "I've rather come to like her at my feet." Thor paused in his efforts to bring him to a cell where he belonged.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked as K's thrashing started anew. Now she was trying to bite Logan.

"Until I release her, you'll never get to her. Although – she is __truly __unhappy with me right now," he answered with a grin, clearly relishing in the trouble he'd caused. "A bit angry that she can't reach her mate. A bit more angry that she can't break free. Makes me rather glad that I do have her in my palm."

"Jeannie – can you hold her?" Logan asked, seriously murder gleaming in his eyes. She focused hard, and Logan lightened his grip just for a second, and nearly lost her as she wrenched her arm loose and popped her claws trying to skewer him. Well, that answered that. "I need someone to hold her down while I stab that sonofabitch," Logan growled out as he reasserted his grip on her – carefully avoiding her teeth as she tried to tear him to pieces any way she could.

"You can't do that, Logan. There's no telling if that would even work," Jean countered. To their shock, Amora shouted across the hall, having shaken her gag off just before they removed her entirely from the room. More than anything, she wanted that little woman as far away from her as possible.

"He doesn't have her as solidly as he'd like you to believe! She has fought him from the first!" Storm was the one to see Loki's expression falter.

"She speaks the truth," Storm said quietly as the guards regained control over the Enchantress – her muzzle now on to keep her from using her seductive powers on the men in the room, though she was nearly glad to be taken from the room.

"Release her," Thor commanded to his brother, who took exactly half a second before breaking out laughing freshly.

"Give me a reason, brother. Right now I have none. Should I release her, you send me to prison. If I don't release her, my fate is the same. No. I have nothing to gain," Loki laughed, so terribly glad that he held at least one card.

"How bout I gut ya and we send ya to hell instead?" Logan snarled out as K's struggling started to let up – she was now simply pulling at her arms, hoping to slip them loose of his grip.

"Yes. That would be a lovely solution. Kill me if you can. I've no idea if she'd return to you or not, though if I were you – I wouldn't bet on it," Loki replied with a gloating, sarcastic grin.

"Even if I wanted to, I would not grant you your freedom," Thor said coldly.

"Then the same is true for her. She gains her freedom when I do," Loki countered.

"Then both shall be imprisoned," Odin's voice rang out in the hall, a dozen guards coming in and descending on Logan and K, restraining him and taking over on her. Within a moment, they were dragging her off to the lowest levels of the cells below the palace. Logan was horrified.

"She hasn't done anything wrong!" he shouted, well out of turn, his outrage falling on deaf ears.

"She cannot be trusted!" Odin shouted back at him. "If he will not release her, then she will be treated as if she had helped him of her own volition." Jean and Psylocke both had to stop Logan together, hitting him with a double whammy and knocking him out cold. Neither could do it alone and Thor offered no help or defense of K as the guards dragged her off. With Logan lying unconscious on the floor, Odin turned to his son.

"You will send them back to Midgard. They are not to stay here any longer. They did what they came to do, and though Asgard is grateful – they don't belong here a moment longer," he growled out at Thor rushing off from whence he came and leaving them all staring at his retreating form. The guards started to come in, each of them taking one of the women and starting to drag them from the room, two pulling Logan along, intent on following their king's orders.

It was Psylocke that started the fight, though Thor aided her almost immediately. Sif had joined in on their behalf while Volstagg and Fandral dragged Logan to a safer place. The fight didn't really last long – particularly when Storm got angry and drew up winds forcing back the whole of the guard until they could close and bar the doors.

Logan was starting to stir as they gathered in an attempt to decide what to do. They could care less if Loki ever got out, and most of them would be more than happy to simply go home – if they could bring K. They knew Logan would refuse to leave without her – particularly if he thought she was to rot in an Asgardian prison until her likely death. He simply refused to live without her at his side. The group was under the impression that all was lost when to everyone's surprise, Frigga appeared, looking worried about the little feral man.

"He should not be doing this to her … or to you," she said kindly. "There may be a way, but I need to know what magic Loki used," she explained to the group. "Reasoning with him will do no good. Get her from the prison, I will see if there is any aid I can give." It was the best news Thor had heard all day.

* * *

><p>It had been over a day and there was no word from anyone on how things were going with the women of Xaviers. Scott was pacing – though he'd deny it if it was pointed out to him. Bobby seemed more worried than the rest, though Remy was complaining, bitching about Logan getting all the ladies to himself.<p>

The negative talk had the Howlett children on edge. Any advances that Tyler had tried to make since her mother had disappeared off world made him no progress, so after the first few attempts to use himself as a distraction to her, he simply dropped it and started acting more like an adult – worrying now about his girlfriend's state of mind as he kept her close and tried to take care of her.

* * *

><p>Thor snuck Logan to the prison to help in getting K to Frigga. He was angry when he found her. They'd simply not bothered to put her in more reasonable clothes and she was lying on the center of the floor of her cell when they found her, curled up on herself trying to be as small as possible, and unlike her usual nonchalance about her body, the little woman seemed like she had been trying desperately to cover herself from the hungry eyes of the criminals in the prison – still dressed as Loki had arranged in next to nothing.<p>

The male prisoners around her gave her no rest from shouting obscene things to her, wanting to know why someone of her station would be in jail, begging the guards to put her in one of their cells. She looked as if she'd fully retreated into her own mind. Thor restrained her before she could wake up and Logan threw her over his shoulder – before any deals were made with Loki, they would try Frigga's magic. If that didn't work, they'd let Jean give it a shot, and if nothing worked by then, they'd make the deal with Loki, and as soon as K was released, Logan would kill him – though Thor didn't know that part of Logan's plan.

When K woke up hanging over Logan's shoulder and restrained, she panicked. Loki's grip on her mind blocked out much of her logic and desires, but her primal self protective reaction was still strong and she fought Logan's grip.

"Take it easy, darlin' – I'm not givin' up on you," Logan rumbled. For an instant it was clear he'd gotten through to her a little. She tensed more, then simply relaxed. Jean hoped from what she'd seen in Loki's head that if nothing else, with a little luck and time, K would work this from her system. She'd seen that Amora had not lied – his grip on K was much more slippery compared to what it was on the Valkyries – and the Valkyries were lost to him already – after she and Psylocke had invaded their minds that is. Unfortunately, it would take Charles to get to K should Frigga's attempts fail – the psychic blocks they'd put in place as strong as anything Charles had ever done for Logan or himself. No, Jean and Psylocke would not be able to breach those barriers.

Frigga looked shocked when she saw the glowing of K's eyes. She scarcely wanted to approach her, let alone touch her.

"Had the poison he used worked faster, it would have been easier to break her free," Frigga said to Logan after trying every trick she knew. "This spell is a brittle one. It's hard – but if you can crack it, it will crumble quickly. But until you do, it will only grow stonger. Harder. You just need to reach her mind. She's in there – trapped and angry, but she knows what's happening. If you can get in, she will shatter his hold and burst out." Logan's heart dropped a bit. So she knew he was trying to help, but had no control over her reactions. He could almost picture her trapped in a box, raging against the walls and screaming for help where no one could hear.

"One last thing – having Loki release her is the last thing you want to do," Frigga warned seriously. "You'd never know if he kept a means of controlling her until he reasserted his grip."

* * *

><p>Though he didn't agree with taking the little woman back to Midgard, Thor fully trusted Logan's judgment. His feeling responsible over her condition certainly helped Logan's case – particularly when one added the fact that Odin would see her waste away in a cell rather than try to help her. He took the time to show Logan exactly how to remove the restraints when the time came and told him he'd check in with him as soon as he could – to thank Thor, Logan took a shot at Amora's crown. The moment his claws touched it, the enchanted bit of crystal and metal shattered.<p>

When they returned to Westchester, all the men that had been waiting for their return let out a collective sigh of relief as they welcomed their battle worn women back. Only Abbey, James, and Will saw Logan quietly carrying his wife in wearing little more than scraps of fabric straight to Charles' office.

The three of them started to follow until Tyler grabbed the twins by the arm – stopping their forward motion as he'd seen her eyes crack open over Logan's shoulder and the sight of the green glow quite frankly scared him.

"Don't go in there unless they ask for you," Tyler warned. He could see that although for the time being Logan had her somewhat under control – there was something very wrong with K.

* * *

><p>After the initial session with Charles held no results, K was taken to the cell that once held Sabretooth. Her family was at a standstill with worry. Logan was spending far too much time trying to break through to her – talking to her as she stalked around the cell, though Charles changed the codes so that Logan couldn't get in to be near her. He'd caught a peek into Logan's head and saw that he wanted to remove the restraints in hopes that he might gain her trust. He couldn't risk K getting past Logan.<p>

Nearly two weeks passed with little to no improvements. Then there was a flicker.

Charles had been with K, concentrating hard as she was tightly restrained when for just a moment, she was herself, then it was gone. They spent another week trying to find that crack in the armor that she'd projected out of for just a moment.

Scott had started making the case to use Cererbo to crack Charles' well built barriers, but after a few days of advocating for it, Charles snapped at him out of sheer frustration, reiterating that once he broke through with Cerebro the full force of the device would be on her – far too concentrated to let her walk away without some form of permanent damage, if she walked away at all and Charles was trying to preserve the woman that Logan loved. As it was, Logan's temper was unnaturally short – even for him, and he seemed to be walking around in a near feral state most of the time when he wasn't near his wife, meditating and trying hard to reach out to her.


	27. Brittle Subjugation

_A/N-Shinn, KJAX and Scruffy! Much love to ya and Thank you for the reviews! KJAX - you picked a good time, actually. Because it is FLOWING today. Here ya go. Please, review - as a friend of mine likes to say 'feed the author - it helps the writing process'._

* * *

><p>The X-Men were willing to keep trying to help K, Hank had even enlisted the heavy hitters of big brains – Banner, Richards, Parker, and Stark, but Odin had decided that she was to return to Asgard. As far as he was concerned, they'd had their chance and had failed. The fact that she was still under Loki's control was proof to him that she was now Asgard's problem.<p>

Thor showed up alone to remove her, not expecting any real backlash – certainly Logan wanted her back badly enough to trust the healers of Asgard. If they failed, Thor was now willing to negotiate a deal with Loki if it came down to it – even if it meant going behind his father's back.

The only problem with that logic was that Logan felt she was in this mess from trusting Thor to begin with. To say the Thunder God's appearance was unwelcome would be a massive understatement. Logan knew the moment Thor arrived why he was there, and he wasn't going to have any part of it. Thor barely had hailed his old friend before Logan attacked.

* * *

><p>It had been a fairly peaceful morning. Abbey and Tyler were enjoying a bite together as they'd gotten used to doing the past few weeks when out of the clear blue sunshine filled sky, there was a rumble of thunder. They looked at each other strangely as Storm flat out ran past them outside, taking to the air as soon as she was cleared from the building. They dropped everything and followed immediately.<p>

What they saw was shocking to both of them. Thor had given up trying to simply stop Logan when it yielded no results. He knew the man was lashing out, and he didn't want to do it but Logan was leaving him no choice. As it stood, on his return to Asgard, Thor would need immediate attention. Logan was bleeding him out as the two were pounding on each other unmercifully. Every punch that Logan landed was accented by his fully extended claws, sinking them to the knuckle every time he made contact.

Thankfully for Thor, he was able to deflect most of Logan's blows, but he was injured badly and Logan was slowly making progress.

Logan was bleeding freely too – the sheer force of Thor's blows causing major internal damage to the little feral. If he'd been able to hit him solidly in the head, Thor was sure he'd knock the man out, but so far, he'd been quick enough to dodge any solid head shots.

In a fit of desperation, while he had a hold of Logan's hands he threw his friend across the lawn. Logan tumbled to his feet as the clouds above gathered, boiling overhead, lightning crackling in the clouds. Abbey realized what was about to happen and panicked, screaming out for the men to stop. Both took pause for a split second, giving Storm the chance to summon hurricane force winds and pin them both to trees a fair reach apart from each other as she tried to defuse their spat.

Logan continued to struggle, and the second he broke free of Storm's gale, a blinding flash of lightning lit up the lawn, the thunder deafening as it shook everything around them while Thor fried Logan, leaving him lying on the ground in a smoking heap.

Abbey screamed for her father and broke loose of Tyler's grasp, running for him and falling at his side, shaking as she assessed him. Heartbeat was fine, he was breathing – his boots were blown off – but eventually, he would be fine. Poor little Abbey was beside herself.

"I had no choice, but he will heal young one, I'm sure of it," Thor said as he rested his hand on Abbey's shoulder, truly trying to be kind to her – that was a mistake. She wheeled around and jammed her claws in his side with a snarl before he pushed her away, grasping his side. That was the last straw for him. He could have toughed out the injuries he'd sustained from Logan, but this girl of his had nasty aim and he could put off being healed no longer. Sputtering, he tried to breathe while Abbey regained her feet and squared off with him, more than ready to attack. Tyler tried to offer his help, but Thor would have no part of it – seeing now that he had to distance himself from the young woman and her father. Without more than a shake of his head, he retreated – not wanting to hurt Abbey and promising to be back for K soon.

It was then that the teens realized why Logan had lost it with Thor. He had come to take her away.

* * *

><p>"You're missing something!" Abbey shouted at Charles. "I don't know what it is, but you're missing something – <em>you have to fix her<em>!" Charles had a headache blooming the likes of which he hadn't suffered in years. Maybe it was getting to be high time he retired from handling teenagers. It didn't help that she was right, or that now they knew they had little time to figure it out and amend the problem.

"_Please_. Dad's losing it," Abbey finished quietly.

Their eyes met and he nodded once. Everyone was trying to overlook Logan's behavior, but it was getting progressively worse. He hadn't been allowed into any of his classes since they'd returned from Asgard – he'd been acting far too volatile. Charles would try again.

It was just so _frustrating_. They'd tried everything – some things twice. Being near her family didn't help at all – in fact, Rose had nightmares for a week after she'd snarled at the three of them, the green glow looking more ominous than they'd ever thought possible.

Determined, Charles made a game plan, he'd try to enlist Logan's help as he worked. Maybe a two pronged approach. Revisit Logan's scent based theory that they'd largely not explored after the first failure.

Logan was of course, more than willing to do anything any one of them came up with. Had they told him he needed to dance naked on the roof, he'd have been stripping on his way up the stairs. He knew their time was limited and that when Thor returned, he'd bring enough back up to take her from him.

He wasn't entirely sure that the rest of the residents of the mansion would back him up at this point either. So, halfway healed, the smoke just barely dissipated, Logan went inside to shower quickly before they began.

They started by restraining her tightly – she couldn't even move her head. Charles placed his hands on her temples – K growling as he did so. He concentrated to his fullest and slowly began peeling back the layers of her psychic defenses. If he did the wrong thing, then they would know immediately as Loki's better grip on her mind would show in her eyes. But Charles knew this was the only thing they hadn't done. This time Charles simply took the barriers down entirely rather than trying to work around them. They could always rebuild later. Tearing down the barriers was wearing on him, but slowly he was making some progress. He could almost hear her as she frantically reached out to him. She was at least coming into focus for him, where before he felt it was almost like looking for something incredibly tiny and silent in the pitch blackness with no light.

This time when he took a break, for his own sanity, all his work did not undo itself. In fact, mentally, she was more vulnerable now than she was when she first came to them. He promised Logan he'd continue, but he had to rest. He simply didn't want to damage her psyche by mistake. He left him with his wife and on making it to the main floor found himself confronted with over two dozen of Odin's guard. Far sooner than they'd anticipated, time was up.

* * *

><p>Logan was still with her, trying to reach her in his own way, his hand on the side of her face as he tried to get her to trust him. His whole focus was on her – all his patience was tied up in getting her back.<p>

In an act of total desperation, he leaned over her and kissed her tenderly. She was tense at first, and he was reasonably sure she was going to bite the hell out of him, but his touch and the taste of his kiss was a bit of a catalyst. Before he realized it, she was returning the kiss and slowly relaxing more. When the kiss ended, he was hopeful – her eyes were flickering – the green glow starting to sputter out.

He shouted for Hank, who came running, throwing Charles' cautions to the wind when he saw the green glow flickering.

"Let her up, Henry – I got an idea." Logan said, excitement in his voice. Will rushed into the holding cells hot on Henry's heels.

"Odin's guard is here for her, your time is up," he growled out, not liking the idea of it, but unsure of how to help them handle the angry little woman.

Hank quickly punched in his code, unlocking the restraints, both men in the cell ready to tackle her if need be as she sprung up and backed away from them like a scared animal. She looked terrified as Logan cornered her. He was prepared to be stabbed. If he needed to loose a little blood to get her back, he'd gladly spill whatever was needed.

She put a hand on his chest to keep him away when he got close, but he pressed forward when he heard the armor of the guards clanking outside the lab down the hall, forcing a kiss on her then burying his face in her neck as he held her tightly, forcing her face into his neck too. She stiffened up again, and he was bracing himself for her claws or teeth when very gently, almost as if it hadn't happened at all, she landed a whisper light kiss on his neck.

* * *

><p>It was his scent that did the trick to truly tip the scales. When he pulled her that close, she couldn't have escaped it if she'd tried, but from the first light whiff she'd caught from when he'd kissed her it had started to crack through the mental prison Loki had put her in – they just needed to remove all the psychic blocks that Charles had put in place first – the blocks themselves had been infected with the spell Loki had cast making it an impossible endeavor to break the spell until they were removed entirely.<p>

Logan's strong arms and reassuring scent did just as Frigga had promised – shattering her mental prison like brittle glass as their bond sang in celebration of their reunion.

She clutched to him tightly, tears rolling freely as he grinned, knowing he'd gotten her back, both of them feeling nothing put pure joy at the long awaited reinstatement of their lifeline. Hank and Colton were the only ones that saw the green glow as it simply went out while K took a few hard blinks to clear her head entirely as she latched onto her husband.

They'd tried his scent before with very limited success– but only from his shirts, never like this – raw and directly from the man himself. Charles didn't want to take the chance of her breaking loose, and it was simply too awkward to do otherwise – and frankly, Charles wouldn't let Logan that close before. But now that Logan had her, there was no way he was letting her go again.

The guards, led by Sif and a battered Thor were not sure what to make of the scene. The two ferals clearly happy, clutching to each other as if they were drowning, and totally unwilling to release each other.

"I'm afraid you must still come to Asgard," Sif said clearly. "Odin will not believe you're free without seeing it himself." Thor nodded as the they began to loosen their grip, though still grasping hands tightly.

"She's not leavin' my sight, Thor," Logan warned.

"No, I'd imagine not," he said with a smirk. He was relieved to see them together, though he couldn't tell if his friendship with the woman stood. She simply didn't have a moment's time for him while her husband was near.

Logan's arm snaked around his wife's shoulders as the guards flanked them on the way out. K was nervous. She didn't know how exactly things had ended before she left Asgard. She had the feeling that it wasn't a very graceful exit and for some reason the term 'treason' kept flashing in her head.

Abbey and the twins looked terrified as the royal guard escorted their parents out, flanking them all the way around.

There was no time for goodbyes – a quick apologetic look from K as she passed them was all they got before both of them were gone in a sea of capes and armor. Abbey looked to Charles who looked just as shocked as she was at the two of them leaving under their own steam. Seeing K tucked into Logans' side, her eyes back to their deep chocolate brown, was a pleasant surprise, though bittersweet considering the circumstances.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Asgard, K pressed her face into Logan's shoulder for a moment – so damned bright. He smirked at her familiar move, she couldn't possibly know how much he'd missed her little affectionate gestures like that and he certainly felt the desire to reciprocate.<p>

In the meantime, simply kissing the side of her head would have to do for now while they were rushed to Odin's throne room.

Where she was once wary, now, she was angry. She had an overwhelming burn going on. Logan had the same burn – the fact was, they were feeding off each others anger through the renewed bond. From their point of view, Asgard had failed. To her, they'd failed by not preparing their Valkyries, then later by not dealing with Loki.

By his measure the whole thing had been a cluster fuck. The largest of the sins of course being the fact that Odin had been willing to lock her up rather than even try to help her in any way. After a long lifetime of being used, Logan was convinced that Odin wanted to keep K for himself, though for what purpose, he just didn't know. He knew a set up when he saw one and he was wary going into it, half convinced that they simply wouldn't be allowed to go back home.

When the group came to a halt in front of Odin and Frigga, K's eyes locked on the chained and muzzled Loki, whose eyes were shining – clearly he was grinning. Then it hit her. This wasn't a simple check in. It was a damned trial.

K found herself mentally making the calculations on how quickly she could make it to Loki and remove his head versus the reaction time of the guards. She'd nearly figured it out when Logan squeezed her hand.

_Nah, sweetheart – you're quicker than that,_ she heard in her head in Logan's low rumble. She dipped her head down to hide the smirk that had crept onto her lips while he gave her a squeeze. He was going to have so much fun with her if they got home showing her how much he'd missed her.

"Welcome back," Odin said clearly, interrupting Logan's thought process, his gaze locked on Logan's little woman. "It appears as though you found a way to lift the enchantment on your own," he observed. K nodded, not trusting herself to keep from swearing at him. "Are you sure?" Odin asked. Both ferals glared and growled at exactly the same moment, the guards around them took a step back at the sound.

"Yes, Father. Logan freed her," Thor told him, apparently standing witness for the couple. Loki's eyes flicked to Logan, narrowing as he looked him over. There was no way this savage beast could have broken his enchantment.

"Ah, well, one must be sure, we cannot take it for granted," he told them, gesturing for Loki to step forward. K leaned toward him – it looked to some as though perhaps she was wanting to go to him, but Logan could feel her barely restraining herself from eviscerating him, both their anger boiling together until Logan had his teeth on edge wanting to tear him to shreds every bit as much as K did.

Loki tried, confident that he would have a toe hold with her. Nothing. Less than nothing, in fact. He was sorely disappointed.

"Well. Then it appears the need for a trial is no longer there," Odin said suddenly, waving his hand and most of the guard turning and leaving the throne room. Logan wrinkled his brow as the monarch looked down his nose at the feral couple, his eyebrow raised.

"What the hell were you gonna try her for?" Logan snarled. Clearly her husband didn't give a damn about showing any respect for the Old Gods.

"Treason, of course," Odin replied. "But, since the enchantment is no longer an issue – she is no longer to be held accountable for her actions."

"Now wait a damn minute, bub. Seein' as she ain't a citizen of Asgard – how could she commit treason? Aside from doing what _you_ told her to and what Loki made her do what the fuck could she have done wrong?" Logan snarled.

_Nice, babe. Didn't know you were a part time Asgardian lawyer,_ K teased through the bond. Logan forced himself not to smile at her quip. There was a pause as Odin simply decided to side step the question.

"It's no longer of concern. Before you return to Midgard, we would like to thank you for your services," Odin replied turning his attention squarely to K as he now totally ignored Logan. He asked her to come forward so he could give her a token of his appreciation. She looked to Logan, who could offer her no guidance. Her eyes continued to Thor who encouraged her to go. She squeezed Logan's hand and took a few steps forward but she paused half way there, instead making a wild lunge towards the wide eyed Loki as she stabbed him repeatedly, snarling as she carefully avoided his restraints while tearing into him, making a point of leaving three slashes across his face as the guards pulled her off him, K positively shaking in rage as they did so.

Logan simply watched with a smirk on his face, waiting to jump in to defend her from the backlash that he was sure was to follow. Instead, Odin nodded, looking weary, knowing that this was likely the only way K would be payed back for what Loki had done to her.

When she was returned to her husband, growling and dripping Loki's blood from her claws Logan simply pulled her in close. K settled down at Logan's touch while Loki was hauled off to a healer. Both monarchs watched the two ferals for the time it took K to relax and retract her claws, nuzzling into Logan's neck as he buried his face into her hair and held her gently. How very interesting.

"You are unique creatures," Odin observed. "We may call on you should Asgard need your talents again." Logan didn't ask K's thoughts before the words were out of his mouth.

"You do and it's both of us or nothin'," Logan said firmly, Odin taking his condition as best he could before Thor and Sif escorted them back to Heimdall looking relieved.

* * *

><p>The residents of the mansion were waiting with baited breath. They'd been gone for hours. Were they even coming back? James couldn't sit around any more and opted for a run, and though no one knew it, he was currently pounding on an oak tree deep in the woods. Tyler had given up trying to calm Abbey as she walked a hole in the carpet with her pacing. She just couldn't stand the thought of that being the last time she'd see her parents.<p>

Rose on the other hand, was cool and confident that all would be fine, passing the time with Will reading quietly, Rose leaning on him the whole time, though it didn't appear as though Will noticed. She was so confident all was werll that she had even planned to leave with her Aunt Laura when the blinding column of light lit up the lawn, signaling that someone was back. As they rushed to the windows, the Howlett girls were for the first time incredibly relieved to see their parents positively attached in a deep kiss, clutching to each other tightly as they shamelessly poured themselves into each other.

"Toldja so," was all Rose said over Abbey's shoulder as she left with Laura, shouting out a welcome to her parents as she passed them by. When the kiss broke, K simply wanted to take a shower and make up for lost time. On their way to their room, Abbey nearly tackled her mother, clutching to her as tightly as Logan had. K nuzzled into her, reveling in her scent as Abbey finally began to relax doing the same, though Logan didn't miss the look K gave him over Abbey's shoulder.

"Come on, sweetheart," Logan directed to K as the two let each other loose, K very subtly trying to sniff a little deeper as her daughter pulled back, assessing her. "Abbey – don't go runnin' off. I'm gonna need to talk with you in a little while." Abbey nodded nervously, but gave him a hug too – it had been a very long month. "Don't do anything stupid now," Logan whispered to her, Abbey promising not to.

Logan had avoided it for long enough and the young couple was starting to push their boundaries a bit too much for Logan's liking. It was high time he leveled with them before they did something they might regret. But first, K insisted she needed to wash the Asgard 'glitter' off of her.

* * *

><p>"Tell me what you know, love," K said quietly as the two of them climbed the stairs. She correctly assumed he knew more than her at this point, and Tyler's scent in Abbey's hair had K convinced that the teens had gone ahead and gotten physical – though she thought it was an awfully bold move with Logan anywhere near.<p>

He told K his theory about the two teens and the scent issues as they showered, taking their time as he gently and thoroughly looked her over. The conversation followed them as they crawled into bed, K insisting she needed to get comfortable with him. When he was finally done filling her in, he was shocked when she seemed to simply mull it over a bit then nod silently, barely mumbling out 'makes sense'.

"Not helping me here, darlin'," Logan replied dryly. K shrugged her shoulders to her ears as she settled into his arms, eyes downcast as she agreed.

"Well – yeah- I know. But honestly, he's been in love with her since – well, since before they broke up," K informed him. He stared at her blankly.

"They're too young." Logan said with a dead tone. K nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah. They are. Absolutely. Especially to those of us that are older than dirt. But, if that's what's going on, we can't stop it any more than they can." There was a pause before she let out a stuttered sigh and she closed her eyes, her hand coming to rest over his heart, "Do you ever think that we were just really damned old when we found each other? I mean – they're too young by anyone's standards, but were we too old to begin with?" she asked quietly, a little shake to her voice. He leaned his head back deeper into the pillow for a moment.

He couldn't deny she had a point – though for them, age truly was a relative thing. There was no telling how long the two of them had together. They reveled in the time they had as if they may not get tomorrow – though it was likely they had many decades if not a century or two ahead of them.

He thought for a moment of all the women he thought he could have been happy with, realizing that had it worked out with any of them, it would have been a special kind of torture, watching them grow old while he remained more or less the same. As much as he'd mourned them in the past, it was like realizing he'd dodged a bullet. He tipped his head, trying to see her face as the shakiness in her voice picked up a bit.

"Do you ever regret being bonded with me?" K blurted out. The question hit him like cold water.

"Hell no," he replied immediately, his answer honest, though he was a bit insulted. How could she ask him something like that? "Do you?" he countered. She shook her head.

"No. Never. The only thing I wonder about is if this would have played differently if we'd taken it slow. I'm happier with you than I thought I was capable of – I can't imagine being with anyone else, I just don't know if we would have bonded at all if we didn't kick it off by sleeping together so fast. Maybe we should have taken it slow." He was a bit shocked at her response.

"Now you're just trying to fight," he grumbled out as he shifted his weight. She raised an eyebrow in question. "For christsakes, K – I told ya a long time ago. Once I met you, you were mine. I'd have pressured and pushed you and hunted you until I got ya." She chuckled a little. That wasn't actually what he said, but who's keeping score? His intention was the same.

"Alright, I know. You did just go offer to kick Odin's ass for me. Message received. I am still a girl. I'm allowed to have doubts about myself sometimes. Sorry," she replied with a sad smile. "You have no idea how much I missed you," she sighed out as she began kissing his chest.

"You're not allowed to have doubts about me. And I know how much I missed you. I was here damn near every minute," he defended. She nodded.

"I know. I could see you. I just couldn't hear you," she explained. There was a pause in the conversation before she kissed her way up to his mouth slowly and very purposefully. Her longing was echoed by his. A month of being without their normal communication for a pair that was deeply connected was beyond hard. All she wanted to do was get lost in him.

But there was the issue with the teenagers looming overhead. She opened her mouth to suggest going to talk to the kids, but that idea was abandoned quickly as he rolled over her and pushed her into the pillows with a kiss, deciding that they still had plenty to do in bed before having a disgustingly miserable talk with their eldest. The connection between Logan and K was overwhelming both of them after so much time isolated from each other that they simply couldn't stop themselves. The teenagers would have to wait while the two adults thoroughly remarked each other.

* * *

><p>Abbey and Tyler had made their way into the woods when K and Logan disappeared. Tyler had asked if they should lay off since Logan wanted to talk to her soon.<p>

"Believe me. We have time," Abbey replied. "They won't even think about cracking that door open until at least tomorrow," she said dryly. Tyler smirked and pulled her to him, the pair kissing under the cover of the forest, his hands roaming as he gently pushed her against a tree. They were getting fairly involved when James came across them on the way back, clearing his throat.

"You two might just want to take a cold shower or something," James said as the couple split apart quickly, Tyler shoving his hands in his back pockets as Abbey wiped her mouth. "Yeah. Dad won't notice that."

"He knows," Abbey said quietly as Tyler slipped his arm around Abbey's shoulders. James looked truly shocked. It was a look she was unfamiliar with. He recovered quickly, furrowing his brow as he turned to Tyler.

"So, why aren't you in the med bay?" he asked with a grin, both of them finally smiling.

"He's known for a while, wise ass. But for your information, he and mom are 'occupied'," Abbey informed him. It was truly a rare thing for her to be able to tell him much of anything. His shoulders dropped in relief as he tipped his head up to the skies, eyes closed and simply relaxing.

"Oh, good, she's back," James said quietly. "Well. In that case, I'm going to head up," he said with a bright grin. "Don't get pregnant or anything. I'd like things to quiet down a little and getting a new roommate sucks." Abbey looked royally insulted, punching her brother in the shoulder as he grinned at her.

As soon as James was gone, the young couple locked eyes, Tyler looking sheepish as Abbey chewed on her bottom lip.

"Go back up and watch a movie?" Tyler suggested. Abbey closed her eyes and nodded. Yeah. As funny as her brother thought he was, she knew going somewhere isolated with Tyler was going to lead to trouble.

* * *

><p>The two of them were curled up on the couch when they got a visitor.<p>

"So. I'm calling in my favor," Jubilee said with a conspiratorial tone as she leaned over Tylers' shoulder. He turned to face her, curious as to what the favor was. For some reason, the woman looked a little nervous, even as she waved cheerfully to Abbey.

"OK. What do you want me to do?" Tyler asked – time to pay the devil her due.

"Follow me," she said quietly, offering him her hand. He gave Abbey a quick kiss and promised to get back as quick as he could. She watched them go for a second then simply went back to the movie, correctly guessing that Jubes was the source of his sneaky hiding spot.

Jubes quickly led him down the hall to her husband's office. When the door was locked behind them, he was shocked when she simply leaned against Drake's desk. He was watching her expectantly.

"Well – what do you want?" he asked, confused as to why she'd locked the door behind him. Jubilee took a deep breath and very quietly spoke after a moments' silence.

"I want you to heal me," she told him. He wrinkled his brow and gave her a quick once over. Clearly, he was missing something. "It's not * sigh * listen. It's an old injury, alright? I'll spare you the details," Jubilee told him, seeing he was confused.

"I don't understand," Tyler told her. "Maybe details would help."

"It's complicated. Well, no, not really – I want a baby, and I can't have one. I have an old injury from a very large jerk years ago. Things were …. screwed up. I want you to try and fix it," she explained. He was completely taken back, and it showed plainly on his face.

"I've never even attempted fixing something that wasn't fresh. I don't think I can do it," he said quietly, trying to be totally honest with her and more than a little shocked at what the little woman had just told him. He had no idea if it was even a remote possibility, and the way she was clearly trying to keep it secret had him wondering how many people actually knew.

"Well, I think you can. And I'd like you to try," she replied. "So, where do you want to do this?" she asked, ready to clear off Bobby's desk if need be. He watched her for a moment and shook his head, gesturing to the little couch nearby.

"I guess just lay down. I can't make any promises. I really don't think that I can do this," Tyler told her. She grinned as she bounced to the couch, flopping herself down.

"That, mister is the wrong attitude," she said, sounding teacherly. "Just try, Tyler. Keep trying until you figure out how. In the meantime, I'll keep an eye on Logan. When it looks like he's honing in on your spot, I'll tell you about another one – as long as you keep helping me." He pushed his sleeves back and knelt down next to her, sure she was out of her damn mind, but a little nervous about crossing her. He took a deep breath before concentrating on what she was asking him to do, though he really thought it was a waste of time.

To make matters worse, he didn't feel as if he could say no. If he did, there was nothing stopping her from busting him out to Logan right now. Of course, if he ended up getting busted sneaking Abbey into or out of that hidden room? Nothing good could come from it.


	28. Hypocrites

**Scruffy, Retro and KJAX! Thanks – you guys win a cookie for awesome reviews! Now, for something Logan's been dreading.**

* * *

><p>Much quicker than Abbey had anticipated, Logan and K quietly made their way <em>out<em> of the bedroom. It took Logan little time to slip over to his daughter while she fixed her tea the next morning.

"After school we gotta have a little talk with you and Ty." he told her. She nervously nodded, it must be important if they cut their 'therapy' time short. "Why don't you go on down to the boathouse after self defense. We'll be waiting."

"Am I in trouble?" she asked, a little concerned. He gave her a crooked smile and a kiss on the forehead before he shook his head. Well, at least he was in a good mood.

…...

It didn't ease her mind much though. All day she fretted, worried about what her parents might say that both she and Ty needed to hear. Little came to mind, all of it pointing to her being in trouble. Or Ty being in trouble. After the talk with Betsy, any time they got halfway close, Abbey would freeze up, torn between being terrified and feeling like garbage for shutting him down – again. To his credit, he at least seemed to be totally understanding, never pushing her from the moment she told him to stop. She sighed to herself, sure that tonight was going to be no different – it had almost become their typical Friday night date.

Tyler had simply decided to let her run the show, both Logan and his mothers advice echoing in his head. What was crazy about the whole affair was that the longer they put it off, the more protective Ty was getting of her. It had gotten to a point where he almost didn't care how long it took – he just wanted her to be happy and to make her feel good.

By the time Abbey got to Self Defense with Squirrel Girl, she was reasonably sure that she could look her parents in the face and reassure them that she wasn't going to be sleeping with Tyler any time in the immediate future.

…...

Logan had seemed so calm. Relaxed and in control when he'd told Abbey to meet up with him after classes were over for the week. But now? He was dreading it. He'd voiced his concerns about the teen's scent transfer to both K and Betsy, and to his dismay, both thought he was right.

"All the damn times you argued with me that I was wrong and you had to pick this time to agree without even tryin'." Logan grumbled to his wife as they slipped into the boat house.

"Well, all those other times you were wrong." K told him seriously, slipping her jacket off and hanging it near the door. "I'm sorry, but I have to agree this time – only because I think you're right. It feels like you're right. I don't _like it_ when you're right about stuff like this." He huffed as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I could still be wrong." he said quietly, disappointed when she sadly shook her head no.

"If that's really what you think, why not pull in Hank and Charles? They might have some insight, seeing as they've been studying it for so long." K offered. Logan just shook his head. He knew what would happen if he mentioned it and he was once again the reining champ of keep the hell away from the lab. His most recent experiences vivid enough that when Tony came around, he too was showing signs that he not only sympathized with Logan, but he was actually watching out for him – helping find ways to avoid their discussions being too close to Henry's domain.

When Abbey and Tyler got down to the boathouse, both were nervous, and neither knew what was going to be said or even the direction of the conversation.

It was a rocky start. Both K and Logan were waiting for each other to kick it off.

"So – what did you want to talk about?" Abbey asked, her heart pounding as she gingerly took a seat on the couch, looking up expectantly at her parents, sure that one of them had found their hiding spot. She had about a dozen places she'd rather be than there. Of course, most of those places involved the boy she was there to talk about …. at least, she thought they were there to talk about him. Logan let out a breath before simply diving in.

"You two are playin' with fire." he said, catching all three's attention. "I can't think of any way to ease into this, so let's just skip the small talk." He turned to Abbey, looking her in the eyes. "You've got Tyler's scent on you all the time." She went totally pale, waiting for him to rage. She couldn't deny – or explain it.

"We haven't – I swear, nothing's happened." Abbey said evenly as Tyler looked like a deer in headlights. All at once, Tyler was sure he was counting minutes of his young life now. Logan somehow stopped himself from smirking. The boy was scared of him, even after all this time. _Good._

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing's happened." Logan said seriously. "_Something _had to have happened." the two teens stared back at them, wide eyed, K watching them closely.

"But -"

"Abbey – describe your mother's scent for me." Logan said, cutting her off in a moment of inspiration. She looked taken back as she blinked a few times and slowly did as she was told.

"Um … aside from the horse smell, there's – freshwater, hay, wood, worn leather, lilac … and a little bit of you." she said, fading off at the end and wrinkling her brow as she looked at her father.

"Now describe your father's scent." K directed, catching on quickly to Logan's idea. Her eyes darting between her parents Abbey continued in a shaky voice.

"Cigar smoke, cedar, dirt, motor oil, musk and a little mom." she was nearly whispering at the end. Her mouth dropped open as she put two and two together. Tyler was at a loss – just now putting two and two together. "You two carry each others scent." she said quietly.

"So this is common in feral couples?" he asked. Logan sighed and looked at his feet while K answered.

"No. Not at all. At least, we don't think so. That's the problem. Logan and I have for lack of a better term, a feral bond. We are, according to Henry, the only bonded pair on the planet. It goes against the feral mutation, I'm told – since most ferals tend to avoid each other." Abbey was feeling sick to her stomach suddenly. "Looks like you two are getting close to being the second." K finished.

"Which is why it's so important to tread lightly." Logan cut in. "If you become bonded, as far as we can tell, it's permanent."

"So far, in our experience, nothing breaks it." K said. "We've been through enough bullshit over the years to test it thoroughly. You name it, we've been there." Clearly, no one had told anything like this to Tyler as the shock was plain on his face.

"How long have you been -" he stopped, wondering if maybe that was out of bounds to ask.

"About a year and a half after we met." Logan answered. K was impressed. She hadn't done the math and his wording kinda sugar coated how the two of them got started. It was plain to see both teens counting in their head how long they'd known each other. They seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time.

"And you're afraid that if we were to ….. _do_ anything –" Abbey said slowly before Tyler cut in.

"We'd be bonded." Ty said evenly. The two adults just stared back at them, a bit shellshocked themselves still.

"Is that how it happened to you? You slept together and …. what? It just like, flipped on?" Tyler asked. Both ferals looked surprised for a second as their minds raced. None of their own children had ever really asked how the two of them started up together. How the hell could they skirt around the fact that they'd slept together on the first date after knowing each other for the equivalent of a few hours – at least, the few hours that K was conscious. Both of them looked so uncomfortable suddenly that Abbey put it together fast.

"Wait." she said, looking completely irritated. "How long did you know each other before you slept together?" Logan was stoic – his poker face was nearly perfectly as K tried to turn it around on them in her head. She opened her mouth, and promptly closed it, her hands on her hips and her eyes to the ground.

Abbey watched her mother in disbelief, her eyebrows raised nearly to her hairline as she was _sure_ she was going to say something redeeming any second now.

Any.

Second.

She _had _to say something that followed how they'd raised her.

The seconds ticked by and neither moved a muscle, still at a loss as to how to truthfully tell them anything about how they got together. Abbey's mouth dropped as it dawned on her.

"Oh my god."

"Now, just – hold it." K said as her mind raced, desperately looking for a way to run damage control. The time to sugar coat this had slipped by.

"How fast?" Abbey asked, horrified – Betsy's 'talk' still fresh in her mind. Both of them just looked a bit panicked.

"After everything you warned me about, after all the pressure to be a good girl – _how long_?"

"Abigail –." Logan jumped in. "It's not at all the same." her eyes locked on her father. He _never _was the one to try to smooth things out.

"You better tell me right now, or so help me God, I'll get James to figure it out." Abbey said seriously, her voice shaking.

"Just don't worry about it." her father countered. "We're trying to warn you about what happens if this keeps up." Man. When things went south – they went fast.

"So how do you know that's it? How do you know it's not just because we're dating?" Abbey asked. Logan's mouth tightened. Another question that would not have a real answer without painting a somewhat sleazy picture of his sex life before he was married.

"So, wait." Tyler interrupted, his natural tendency to try to defuse working overtime. "Let's just forget the sex part right now. You guys didn't bond until _knowing_ each other a year and a half, right?" K nodded as Logan and Abbey kept their stare down going strong. "So, maybe it has nothing to do with being physically intimate. Maybe it's just from when you have a real connection that's maintained." Tyler offered. The two adults seemed to take pause, Logan and K looking at each other a moment as they mulled it over. Maybe. Neither had considered the math that way, apparently.

"See, that's your whole problem." Abbey said, a vicious tone to her voice as she wheeled on her parents. "You both have sex on the brain – all the damn time. _You're _the ones that tried to twist this about sex because that's what you two do best. If _that _caused it, you have nothing to worry about since I'm still a damn virgin, so it shouldn't be happening at all by that measure. _You two_ probably started screwing before you even exchanged names!"

Logan was instantly livid. K took a deep, calming breath as her husband fumed.

"Hey. Calm down. We just wanted to warn you about what might just be ahead of you. There's no threat here." K said, though Logan really did kind of want to threaten _someone._ "Honestly though, we do think that ultimately, it does factor in. Not that it causes the bond, but maybe it cements it." K tried to explain calmly as she tried to salvage things.

"Yeah? How much cement did you have when it happened?" Abbey grumbled out. Now K was getting mad. It really wasn't like her to be this obnoxious.

"We were married, smart ass. So we'd already made a real commitment before it kicked in." K growled in return, her unfiltered thoughts bubbling up and erupting from her mouth before she could slow herself down, and letting out some revelations that she hadn't even really thought of until she was saying it. "For your information, it kicked in right before I got pregnant with you, so wise up. We don't know what the purpose of a bond is. If it's just to tie a mate to you, and you two are in love – I'm all for it." Logan looked alarmed as his head whipped to his wife.

"If that happens though, you damn well better hope you really do love each other because it's not something you can back out of."

"And what? You're worried that I'll bond with Sabretooth's son?" Abbey shot back, incensed with her mother. K slowed down her train of thought just a hair before she answered, forcing herself to try and filter it before she got pissed off enough to simply start snarling at her in Swedish, as it tended to happen when she was really pissed off – a little reminder of Magneto's assassination attempt that never did go away.

"You know damn well that we don't associate the two. I'm not worried about him being a Creed. If that's who you love, and it's supposed to happen, then good for you – you found him quickly. But this - this bond business? All I can tell you – the part that makes me nervous – is that my whole long life I never got pregnant until your father and I ended up bonded. Then it was damn near instant. I had plenty of opportunity before him – nearly engaged a half dozen times or better – all of them very serious. There's something to it." The other three were now staring at her as she began to return to her husband. Certainly not an angle Abbey had considered.

Still wanting to fight, or at least come out ahead of her mother, Abbey persisted one last time.

"You still didn't tell me how long you two knew each other." she said sullenly. K wheeled around at her, eyes narrowed dangerously as she twisted her jaw sideways, trying hard to control her tongue. She glared hard at her daughter before looking to Logan for guidance. She could tell from the feeling in the air it didn't matter at this point to Abbey. She thought she had the moral high ground here, and for what they'd taught her – she did.

"Does it really matter?" K asked, hands on her hips as she stared Abbey down. She blinked hard, knowing the answer was ultimately no. They were still clearly very in love and didn't even really fight, but a small part of her wanted to make her parents feel bad as she defiantly spit out 'yes'.

K closed her eyes, nearly biting through her tongue as she retreated to Logan's side. He could tell by taking one look at his wife that she was ready to hit someone. Keeping that in mind, he took over for her.

"The truth?" he asked as Abbey stared at him, arms crossed, nodding while he put his arm around his wife. "Not quite forty eight hours." he said clearly. Lying would go against their policy of honesty – she'd know anyhow with her heightened senses. Refusing to answer wouldn't do them much good either. Abbey's mouth dropped as she stared at them.

"He'd already saved my life twice in that time span." K added, Abbey thinking that she was using it for a defense for their behavior.

Abbey was in shock as she watched the two of them simply return her stare. She thought they'd at least be ashamed of themselves. Something. Logan opened his mouth to say something but Abbey cut him off before he could start.

"Didn't _you_ tell me that guys that rushed to sleep with you right away were slime balls just out for a quick piece of ass?" she asked, locking eyes with him before she turned on her mother. "And _you_ told me it was totally idiotic to sleep with a guy before you knew him really well." Both of them were momentarily stunned at how she was throwing their well intentioned advice back in their faces. "How well could you have _possibly_ known him?" she said in a rage before rushing off mumbling 'hypocrites' under her breath on her way out the door, leaving the two of them staring at her retreating back.

"I'll talk to her." Tyler said as K and Logan both tried to find their voices. Logan was more irate than K, ready to run after her until he realized – this was pretty much exactly what K was worrying about earlier. Even to Tyler, it was clear K was doubting herself, or more accurately, the integrity of the basis of their connection and was in truth now wondering how else she'd screwed up in her attempt to be a decent mother, let alone a good person.

"Sweetheart -" Logan said quietly as he turned to face her, tipping her chin up to look her in the face better. Tyler paused at the door when he realized how still K was standing – her mind was for the first time in years totally unmercifully blank. "She doesn't know the whole story, darlin'. She's takin' what she wants from it." She numbly allowed him to direct her toward the door.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tyler asked Logan quietly as he locked up, K was leaning on the side of the house, staring at the grass.

"Yeah. I'll take care of her. She's still a little off from the whole Loki mess. Get Abbey back for me, wouldja? She's gonna hear the rest of it if she wants to judge so damn bad." Logan replied. Tyler nodded and took off doing his best to track down his girlfriend.

He didn't have to try too hard, thankfully. She was hugging her legs, crying, perched on the flat rock near the creek where they'd first kissed – it had kind of become their spot. He didn't hail her as he approached, knowing she'd probably already heard him coming. Instead, he simply put his arms around her and pulled her close to let her get it out of her system.

She felt awful. As soon as the words had left her mouth, she'd regretted them. The look of hurt on both her parents faces was burned into her mind. She'd never mouthed off like that before. Not like James, who had his share of arguments with them.

Occasionally, her little brother would get in a good shot being mouthy and set their father back for a second, but nothing he'd ever said pushed K. She always had a snappy come back that would shut him up quickly. But not today. Abbey realized she must have hit a nerve without even really trying to. She also knew she had to try and fix it. The only problem was that she was still mad at them and felt as if they needed to feel bad for lying to her all these years. Well, not really lying to her. It's not like she'd asked before.

"Guess I better go apologize, huh?" Abbey said quietly after a good long while. Tyler just smiled at her crookedly before kissing her. She felt badly about how things ended with her parents, but Tyler was just such a tempting distraction. Two heartbeats later, Abbey pushing her guilt out of her head as she kicked off their make out session.

She wasn't going to feel guilty if they were enjoying themselves. Clearly, it had never stopped her parents – why should it stop her? She unbuttoned his jeans and slipped her hand down the front, and though he was relishing having her hands on him, he knew this was not the time. He didn't want her to regret doing anything with him and this – just after a fight? She would regret it.

"Abbey – easy. Come on now. You don't want to do this right now." Tyler told her, grabbing her hand at the wrist to stop her from further firing him up. If she only knew how badly he wanted to go with it right now … "Clear things up with them first, and I promise I will gladly do whatever the hell you want me to." he growled.

"When?" Abbey asked. She'd decided to agree as she kissed his neck, wearing his resolve.

"As soon as humanly possible." he growled out, giving her a chill. He wanted half a minute to ask Hank about this whole bonding issue first. He knew he loved her, but if her parents were right – and as angry as Abbey was with them, he had the feeling they were – he wanted to be 100% sure before going forward that they weren't screwing up royally. Right now, he was almost certain she just wanted to piss off her father.

…...

Abbey simply couldn't find her parents when she got up to the house. They weren't in any of the spots that they usually cozied up – or their room. Danger room and gym were a wash. Nothing in the garage or barn – and all the vehicles and horses were accounted for. What the hell? She stepped outside and carefully circled the mansion, hoping to catch a whiff of them, anticipating finding a trail she could follow. She did as her parents taught her, circling out from the building in a grid pattern searching for any clue. Where the hell had they gotten off to?

…...

In the lab Hank was answering questions for Tyler as best he was capable, excited at Logan and K's theories on their mutation – impressed that the stoic pair had come up with their own conclusions. Particularly since he was under the belief that neither had put a moments thought to the matter.

"I don't know what to tell you, Tyler. I'm afraid I just can't give any solid advice in the matter – except to do what you think is right." Hank told him. "Be aware of any and all consequences – though confidentially, if you two young lovers are beginning something that serious, I highly doubt that a bond would happen at all unless you were a perfectly harmonious match. You didn't know Logan before K came along. She gave him a lot of peace that he sorely wanted." Tyler watched him a moment as he thought it over. The way Hank phrased it made it sound like a positive, where K and Logan made it sound like it wasn't something to be toyed with. Were they having problems?


	29. Imperfect Parents

_A/N – Shinn, Scruffy, Retro & KJAX - Thanks for the reviews! You can be sure we'll dig more into the theories sooner or later, Shinn. Scruffy - it was rough trying to remember the mindset of a teenager since it's so far in my rearview mirror, but I dug deep and feel like I nailed it. Apologies if you disagree - I can take notes to improve. Retro - wasn't actually a secret as much as it was just something they never really talked about, though Abbey sure felt it was something they were hiding. KJAX - I'll just count that as a win. :)_

_Again guys - thanks so much and please, keep the reviews coming. The compilation crossover I'm working on will be posted soon, and when it does, I'll be sure to put a link on the profile to direct you there if you'd like to see it. It's shaping up pretty well so far._

* * *

><p>"She's just overreacting," Logan told his wife as he tried to keep the now half empty bottle of whiskey that the two of them were in the process of draining. She narrowed her eyes at him as she snatched it back from him.<p>

"Shut up. We're not talking right now. We're drinking," she said as she tipped it to her lips. Back and forth they went, passing the bottle until it was drained entirely. "It was a mistake trying to talk to her," K decided after a long stretch of silence. Logan laid back, his head in K's lap as the two of them watched their little world spin, K stroking his hair.

"No. We had to tell them. We shoulda just told them without any detail – shouldn't have answered any questions. Prob'ly screwin' around right now," Logan drawled out. "S'what I'd do."

"Yeah. Me too," K said sadly as she looked down at him. Groggily, he reached up to cradle her face before she slipped his head off her lap and slid down to rest her head on his outstretched arm. Laying flat was a much better option when this drunk.

* * *

><p>"I give up," Abbey grumbled, looking a bit worried as she took a seat next to her brother.<p>

"What now?" James asked as he scooted away from his sister a hair. She rolled her eyes.

"I got into it with mom & dad. I might have said something over the line," Abbey grudgingly admitted as she folded her arms across her chest. James' smile began to grow as he watched her.

"That bad, huh?" he said with a grin. "So, spill. What happened." It took Abbey about five minutes to give her little brother an annotated version of events, glossing over the whole reason for the talk to begin with and focusing entirely on how their parents got together and how big a pair of hypocrites they were.

"BUT – even so. I know they were trying to warn me. Dad didn't even threaten Ty." Abbey told him. "So, I was looking for them to apologize and I can't find them. At all." He just stared at her feet for a moment before she asked for help, like he knew she would all along. He grumbled but agreed, heading off to try to find them. No telling where they'd be holed up.

* * *

><p>They'd been drinking for several hours. It was all she wanted to do after Abbey had all but called the both of them whores in her mind. They were completely blitzed when James finally found them.<p>

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" James asked, shocked at the advanced state of inebriation these two were in. Neither could even think about standing up at this point.

"Goin' on a bender," Logan replied, eyes closed and slurring badly. He couldn't open his eyes or he was going to be sick. Right now it felt like it was all he could do to anchor himself to the roof. K was just as bad, both of them perfectly still, their heads together as they both lay flat trying desperately not to breathe too deeply.

"Is this all because of Abbey?" James asked "She didn't really say what happened. She's trying to find you. Was she being that bad? What did she say?" He was alarmed that one of them could have such an impact on their parents - never until just now really thinking of how damaging hurtful words could be, and alarmed that they could even get this drunk.

"That is a lot of questions," K said slowly, biting her bottom lip when she was done. She was nearly ready to take the inhibitor off – but afraid to, knowing she was going to throw up if she made any sudden moves. What a mistake – drinking that much with no healing. Oh well. Chalk it up to her long list of fuck ups.

"That's not funny, darlin'. Your list of fuck ups is much shorter than mine." Logan slurred. James stared at him for a minute, sure he was hallucinating or something.

"What the hell are you talking about?" James asked him.

"Shhhhush. Not so loud. You're gonna make me sick," Logan replied, waving his hand in the air. "Private discussion, junior." K started giggling at that one, and before long, Logan was joining her, the two of them snickering to themselves. James rolled his eyes in total disbelief that the both of them were so sloppy drunk. Instead of getting to yelling at them, he started searching the roof for the control to the inhibitors. When he found it, he wasted no time switching them off and hastily taking them from his parents.

"You guys need to knock this shit off. So you screwed up – you don't get to wallow in it like a pair of damn drunks. Go fix it. She's been looking for you so she can apologize," James barked at them before retreating from the roof.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED," Logan shouted at his son. "Mouthy little pain in the ass. Spending too goddamned much time with Scooter. Startin' to get his own little knot up his ass," he grumbled. K continued to giggle as the swirl of intoxication was slowly wearing off. Apparently they were waaay more wasted than they thought.

"Pro'lly best he took them," K mumbled, eyes still rolling in her head. "I was thinking I was going to throw up," she admitted. He huffed out a chuckle.

"Lightweight," he teased, though he was feeling just as bad. Before they could do much more, Abbey came bursting onto the roof, glaring at her now half drunk parents.

"I can't believe you two came up here to get wasted," Abbey grumbled. She'd never seen her parents drunk before. She knew it was something that took work to happen. K slipped her hand over Logan's and sent her smart ass remark through their bond. _O__h shit! We've been busted by the warden!_ Logan's chuckle had their daughter staring at him. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't really mean all that stuff." she said quietly.

"Oh, yes you did," K said steadily. "You meant every word." She leaned on her husband, the two of them slowly standing up. "You just haven't lived long enough to know that not all of us can lead by example." Abbey was instantly angry again.

"I know that you two are hypocrites – telling us to be careful, don't go too fast and here the two of you slept together after less than two days!" Abbey spit out. K finally straightened out, looking at their daughter as she exhaled.

"You really going to make me do this sober?" K asked.

"Do what?"

"Set you straight. Come on," K said, grabbing Abbey's arm and dragging her off, Logan hot on their heels. "No. not you. You get to handle damage control with James. He was pretty pissed off when he left." Logan gave her a look, not wanting to leave the two of them alone yet. "Go on," K insisted. "We'll be fine." He darted forward to give her a quick kiss before veering off after their son's scent trail.

K took her to the barn – her favorite place to try to have a talk with any one of the kids. It was one of the few places that always smelled like home to her – the fresh hay, horse smell mixed with old leather and sweet feed. It had a calming effect on her, so she figured that would be best for her mental state with the buzz wearing off fast – since having a talk about her 'old' life with her nose buried in Logan's chest probably wouldn't go over so good, or be very convincing that she wasn't truly a total sex fiend.

Abbey knew the drill and wasted no time pulling a bale down to sit on. K let out a deep breath as she took a seat across the aisle from her.

"OK. Go on. Ask me anything you want," K said, waiting for hard questions that would likely upset her. The two stared across the aisle for a good five minutes before Abbey finally spit out a question.

"Why tell me to be good when you weren't?" she said with a note of anger in her voice.

"I had learned from my mistakes and didn't want you to make the same ones. There's a lot to be said for having a lot of life experience. Same goes for your father. You want people that have screwed up in life – lucky you, both of us have pulled some real dumb shit," K replied. Abbey almost laughed at the candid response. "It took both of us a long time to become good people. Now that we pretty much are, there has been no reason for you guys to copy the dumb stuff we did before." Abbey considered her answer. Certainly, she hadn't thought about her parents making mistakes until this.

"Now, what else do you want to know?" K asked after a little stretch. Abbey was kicking the loose hay on the floor. She knew what she wanted to ask, but she was doubtful her mother would be honest with her.

* * *

><p>Tyler was with Henry when James burst into the lab, slapping down the inhibitors he'd taken from his parents.<p>

"You might want to lock these up, Uncle Blue," James spit out. "They were drunk on the roof." He was entirely too upset about this, glaring at Hank as he started to chuckle.

"Yes, well – they don't do it that often." He said with a smile. "How bad were they?"

"Just as bad as when Rogue broke up with Remy." James told him. "Neither one of them wanted to move they were so blitzed."

"Wait - what just happened?" Tyler asked, not quite believing his ears.

"My parents have spent the last god knows how long getting shit faced on the roof. They stole some inhibitors so they could get away with just sneaking off with two bottles of whiskey rather than parking it in front of Charlie's liquor cabinet and draining it." James explained.

"I was wondering what K was doing down here." Hank admitted. "She came in and asked if I needed any blood. She must have swiped them when I turned my back." He chuckled. Sneaky sneaky woman. "Almost like a teenager – sneaking off to get a buzz." Hank was highly amused.

"This was not a buzz, Uncle Blue. I've never seen anyone so drunk," James replied. "They couldn't move."

"Yeah, well yer young." Logan growled out, looking slightly anxious as he stepped in the lab – his eyes darting around nervously. "C'mon. I'm supposed to have a talk with you."

"Well, I'm not leaving Blue." James insisted on remaining where he was, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't start this shit. Come on," Logan growled out, turning to leave.

"NO. You need to get over it. He isn't going to do anything to you." James glared at his father as he stopped and locked eyes with him.

"James – just go with him," Hank said.

"No. How long has he known you and he still doesn't trust you?" James asked.

"James," Hank scolded, setting the boy back. He'd never really heard his 'uncle blue' use that tone. "You have no idea why he reacts this way. He has far more reasons than anyone I've ever even read about to not want to be near the lab."

And so started an entirely different discussion with James than the one K was having with Abbey.

* * *

><p>"How old were you …. your first time?" Abbey said almost whisper quiet. K sighed heavily and stared at the floor, leaning back against the wall of the alley, her hands clenching into the hay.<p>

"That is a bad question for me. But, alright – two part answer and don't interrupt. I was barely seventeen when my step father forced himself on me the first time. That went on until he set up an arranged marriage with someone that he owed a lot of money to. A couple months after he finalized his arrangements, I killed him and ran away - the night before what was supposed to be my wedding. I'm assuming you don't want to count that mess." Abbey looked horrified as her mother continued. "The first man I _chose_ to sleep with," she sighed heavily before continuing. "I was thirty one. He's the one that went to war and died. I just want to be thorough, since you'd have caught the lie if I just told you about the sailor, and I don't want to hide anything."

"Didn't your mom … she didn't know about your step dad, did she? I mean she would have stopped him, right?" It was a testament to how naive these kids were, to think so highly of everyone.

"No. She knew. But, it kept him from doing it to my older sister, and she always protected her more." She stared at her mother for a moment, unable to comprehend a mother not protecting her youngest daughter. "When I refused to marry to clear my step father's debts, even though he was dead, she and my sister disowned me." K said quietly.

"They tried to _sell you._" Abbey was horrified, though K kept her sad calm evenly in tact.

"It wasn't that uncommon at the time. But we're here so I can answer your questions on my being a dirty slut, so we will not be talking about my old family." Abbey's mouth dropped. She never meant that she thought -

"I – no. I didn't think you were – no! I'm sorry." Abbey stammered. K looked colder than Abbey could ever remember seeing her.

"I'll be frank and just wrap it up quick for you. I don't want to dig up the past. It needs to stay dead. I only told you that so I didn't lie to you. But we're done talking about where I came from," K started, very brusque and businesslike. "My point did not change and it remains valid. You have to be careful who you share yourself with. Men have no problem using a woman's body. We are very easily considered playthings to them. For women though, it's a very big deal – even if you _think_ it's just fun and games."

"Like it or not, when you purposefully sleep with a man, in some ways you can never consider, he can get into your heart, and even if he doesn't, when you're not expecting it, you can find you've stolen his. It took me decades to learn to not let that happen. That's why I ran when they would propose. I didn't want that. In my head it was always paying a debt for my stepfather. He wanted me married. I never wanted anything to do with it. It always equaled being someone's possession in my head. Not a person – an object."

"I learned how to think more like a man. Use _them_ for fun and walk away." Her tough exterior showed the beginnings of a crack. "Until your father hit me like a freight train and totally blew me away. He didn't do it by sleeping with me, though. He already had me by then. " Now Abbey was intrigued.

"But you barely knew each other – what – how?" Abbey asked and K's tough exterior melted away to a very vulnerable version of the woman Abbey knew.

"He kissed me like he meant it. Like at that moment there was nothing else in the world more important than I was to him." K admitted quietly before firming up her voice. "Don't get me wrong, I've had some wonderful kisses over the years. Oh, man. But it was different. Like he was demanding my attention and I had _no_ choice but to give it to him. I wouldn't have denied him even if I thought I wanted to. I doubt he knows how hard I fought falling for him after decades of running." There was silence between the two of them for a moment.

"So you knew he was special then?" Abbey asked. What she was sure was going to be a screaming match with her mother had somehow turned into hearing about how they fell for each other, and what her mother was telling her had her smiling a little on the inside.

"No. Well … like I said, I was fighting it like crazy. So, I don't know, maybe I did." K replied.

"If you were fighting it, why sleep with him?"

"I _thought_ I was going to run. Or die. It was my intention to run. The Weapons Plus project was after me. So, I did it just so I couldn't look back if I lived through everything and have to wonder what I might have missed out on." K smiled a little as she looked at the ring on her hand. "And it just felt … right. It turns out that man is like some kind of drug for me though. Just can't get enough. No matter how much time we have alone, It's never enough. "

"Eew," Abbey said, grinning finally as K smirked at the ground.

"Listen, Abs," K started, looking very serious again. "If you are head over heels with this boy, I know what's going to happen sooner or later – and it's a natural progression. That's fine. I just want you to be with someone you love – that loves you back."

"He does."

"I hope so. But you're teenagers and more often than not, that sweet young love burns out fast and hot. We told you about the bond so you'd be careful – you don't want to be bonded to someone that doesn't adore you."

"Like dad does you."

"Like we do to each other," She corrected. Abbey thought she got it.

"The problem here isn't if Ty loves you or not. It's that your father and I know without a doubt that you don't have enough experience in the matter to make an informed choice. Now, don't take it as an insult. Just listen. You are young. We had lived a lifetime before we met. Maybe even more than that. I was nearly a hundred, and he had thirty years on me. We both loved and lost several times over and when it happened to us, we both knew it was different. You have _nothing_ to base this relationship with Tyler on. Nothing real." K explained.

"It's all new to you, so of course it's the best there ever was or could be. Having said that, I sincerely hope that if you truly love him that you don't have to live a whole lifetime of love and loss before finding the right person. I hope if you really love him, and he loves you, that you've lucked out. It would save you a lot of pain." Abbey threw her arms around her mothers' neck and kissed her cheek. She felt like she understood a little better where they were coming from, though now she knew it would be impossible to really relate. There is just no way a girl her age can fathom the lives that her parents had lived.

"I'm sorry I said what I did," Abbey said quietly as her mother nodded.

"I'm sure. Just think before you open your mouth. I thought James was going to be the only one that needed to hear that all the time. I can't take two of you guys doing it at once. I may have to slap you both if this is going to be a pattern." K replied as Abbey giggled.

* * *

><p>James and Abbey had been comparing notes for a few hours and looking like they both were feeling guilty when Rosie came in with Aunt Laura. The two of them looked practically like bookends, except for the fact that Rose's hair was much more like her mothers' long &amp; brown with a soft wave. No one really understood how the two of them got along so well. Laura had improved her people skills over the years, but was still … odd. She would stiffen up at strange times, or stare at a random person for too long, watching them cautiously until they were long gone and far from sight. The three Howlett children had no trouble socializing with her though. They were probably the only ones. She took a seat with them as Rose began quizzing them as to why they looked so glum.<p>

"Heavy talks with mom & dad." James summed up.

"Oh, and poor little me missed it." Rose said cheerfully. "Sucks to be you." she laughed. Their parents were serious enough as it was – heavy talks sounded downright depressing. Laura was intrigued though.

"What were they talking about?" she asked, always somewhat concerned with her 'brother'.

"Dad's torture," James said.

"Their bond – and mom's shitty family." Abbey added.

"She has family?" Laura asked – always very concerned about connections of that nature.

"Yeah, or she did. I don't know if any of them would still be alive," Abbey said. "They disowned her when she was a teenager." Laura looked irritated. How could she have known K all these years, yet K had never bothered to tell her something this important? Or Logan for that matter? If he knew, he would have told her at some point. All at once she jumped up and stalked off to find her 'brother'. It didn't take her long

"Why didn't you tell me you had family?" Laura shouted at K, who, until just that moment was snuggled quite comfortably against her husband. It had been a pretty shitty day all around for them and she was ready for bed, both of them already stripped down and pulling the covers up.

"What are you talking about?" Logan said sitting up, K sighed heavily as she rolled onto her back, hands over her eyes.

"I don't. At least not anyone that doesn't live here. Not anymore." K replied, removing her hands to see an enraged Laura and a shell shocked Logan. She groaned internally as she looked at his expression. "Don't look at me like that. They disowned me when I was a kid. They're dead by now anyhow." Logan just stared at her for a moment.

"How do you know that?" He asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

"It was like, a hundred years ago – literally. They're dead." she replied as he looked grim.

"You don't know for sure. You're still here."

"Yes. I do. Even if they were alive, they're dead to me."

"Sweetheart -"

"Just don't. You don't want to know them. They didn't want me. They'd fit in better with Creed's idea of family than yours. Leave it." K replied, before rolling onto her side, her back to him as she pulled the covers up to her ears. Logan and Laura just stared at her back a moment before the two of them locked eyes. There was no way this was the end of it. Laura left soon after, her mind set on finding out more from Abbey while Logan slipped his hand across his wife's waist, nuzzling into her and kissing her neck.

"I know what you're doing. Stop it. I'm not telling you anything," K said sullenly.

"Why'd you tell Abbey?"

"Because she asked me a direct question that made it so I couldn't omit it. I had to tell her so she'd trust me again."

"Come on, why don'tcha tell me."

"No."

"Then maybe I'll ask her."

"Do what you have to."

He was stunned. Why wouldn't she just tell him? She'd never flat out refused him anything before.

"I could make you tell me."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He paused as he thought it over.

"Will you at least tell me what the question was?" he asked. She sounded so weary as she had hoped it over, finally deciding to tell him just hoping he'd buy a clue and drop it.

"She asked how old I was my first time," K replied. "So I told her." Though he didn't know the whole story, he felt her emotions – how small she felt answering his question and instead of pushing, or even dropping it, he simply turned her to face him and kissed the hell out of her.

"Tell me when you're not so upset," he told her. "I'd like to know. And I promise, I won't look into anything without you." As usual, it was exactly the way he'd needed to approach the subject – a more or less gentle direct order without starting a fight. She didn't answer more than to kiss him and nuzzle into his neck, holding him close. She much preferred their normal after injury means of handling things than this whole mess of talking to people about crap that needed to just go away.

Laura was a different cat though. She grilled Abbey, not understanding entirely what K's problem was. She'd killed the man after all. Doesn't that mean he'd paid for his crimes? Clearly her sister and mother were still dealing with their abuse when they turned their back on her.

* * *

><p>While the family was tied up in their mess and otherwise occupied, Tyler and Jubilee were taking another shot at healing her. He'd been trying for nearly two hours, and he kept it up until Jubilee put her hand over his. It was clear he'd tried far too hard tonight. He had sweat rolling down his face and he looked tired when they finally met eyes.<p>

"We'll just have to try another approach next time, Ty." Jubilee said. "We'll get it. I'm sure of it." He looked disappointed. "You were getting closer – things felt a little … different." she told him as she sat up. He grimaced, sure that she was just trying to make him feel better. He could always tell when he was making progress. Tonight it sure didn't feel like he was. She set her hand on his shoulder, the two of them looking eye to eye now as he kneeled on the floor next to her. "Thanks, Ty."

He was ready to give up. The cat was out of the bag about he and Abbey anyhow. Her parents knew they were planning on doing the deed. What could Jubilee do against him anyhow?

She leaned forward and gave him a crushing hug and he realized why he needed to keep trying. It was important to her and she was not only a part of Abbey's family, she needed the hope. He hesitated half a second before returning the hug.

"If you want, let's try again tomorrow. I need a break, but we can meet up in the morning." Tyler offered. Jubes was shocked, but agreed long before thinking it through.

* * *

><p>Abbey caught Tyler on his way up the stairs. It was clear he was beat.<p>

"So I guess our date is off for tonight?" Abbey said as Ty made it to the last few steps. He looked at his watch, and dropped his head.

"Sorry. I just got tied up," he said. "Tomorrow?" he asked. She leaned forward and kissed him – much easier when he was standing a few steps lower than her.

"It's fine. Laura got mad and started grilling me about mom. I just now got away," she told him.

"You alright with your folks now?" he asked, ready to make good on his promise to move forward.

"Yeah. I think so," she said. "Have to see tomorrow." They started to kiss again when Jubilee passed them by, poking Ty's arm as she passed. He cracked an eye open, expecting to see Mr. Summers. She motioned for him to slide his hand down, and against his better judgment, he did, Abbey smiling against his mouth when he did so. Jubes gave him the thumbs up and disappeared down the teachers' hall as Abbey renewed their kiss in a much more heated manner, the boy now reluctant to just go to bed.

"G'nite, Ty," Abbey whispered low with a smile before heading down the girls' dorm hall. It was going to be really hard to concentrate on Jubilee when he knew Abbey would be waiting for him.


	30. Old Wounds

_A/N – Shinn, Scruffy and Retro - again, thank you! Yes, going to have to do more with Ty and Jubes. It's working out well, though I wonder how she'll react when Victor shows up again. Has to happen eventually. :D_

* * *

><p>"What were you doing all night, little buddy?" Jubilee asked as she slid into the chair next to Tyler while he yawned widely. It took him a moment to answer as she laughed at his huge yawn. The image of a lion sprung to mind as he finished, canines clearly visible.<p>

"Nothing at all. Mostly staring at the ceiling," he replied. "Couldn't sleep a wink." The boy looked miserable.

"Well, you need your sleep, my friend. You're probably worthless to me today," she observed.

"Why's that, Jubes – whatcha doin' with Tyler anyhow?" Logan growled out as he rounded the corner. Tyler didn't react, now very used to Logan appearing out of nowehere, but Jubes looked taken off guard.

"Just a little project he's helpin' me with," She answered evasively. "Nothing too big. And none of your beeswax, Wolvie." Tyler smiled at the nickname while Logan narrowed his eyes at her, looking her up and down. Something was up and he didn't like it.

"Watch yourself, kid," he growled at her, Jubes stuck her tongue out at him as she bounced away. Some days Logan could swear she'd never really grown up. He took the seat across from the boy, coffee in hand. "So what are you two workin on?" Ty looked up to meet Logan's stare and shrugged as Logan took a slug of coffee. He didn't know what to say to the man and Jubes had sworn him to secrecy. Maybe a change of subject was in order.

"I get it. What you were trying to tell us yesterday," Tyler said suddenly, Logan's eyes locked on the young man as he tried to engage in conversation. "I'm sorry that the talk with Abbey went so badly. She's just is having a hard time as seeing you two as normal people that screw up, and you're right. This bond thing possibly kicking in is a little weird. How long were you and K together before you noticed the scent thing?" Ty blurted out suddenly. Logan just stared at him, mug halfway raised. How the hell did they get from Jubilee to Abbey?

"No," Logan said firmly. "We're not talkin' about this."

"Right. Not here. Got it."

"No, we're not talkin' about this at all. I already said what I needed to. If you want any guidance on it then the only help I can give you is to tell you to keep it in your damn pants. If you two end up bonded without screwin' first, then we'll talk," Logan growled out. "I'm still not against just stabbing you if you do think it's a good idea to sleep with her either." What the hell made this kid think that he was going to be friendly with him? Without giving Tyler more of a chance to further explain he simply stood up and stalked away leaving the boy alone and wondering why he couldn't catch a break with him while he was dating Abbey. He was friendly before.

Then he had to smile a bit to himself. Maybe there was improvement. He didn't offer to kill him this time. Just stab him.

He abandoned the idea of waiting for K when he saw Logan grab a second mug and head back toward the stairs. Looked like they were going to holed up for the weekend. He couldn't blame him, really. After having K mentally MIA for a month, he was almost surprised they didn't just disappear to the cottage for a while, though he figured that it was because of he and Abbey.

She didn't know how lucky she was to have parents that loved her enough to be willing to admit to and stand by their mistakes. He got the impression that neither of them intended to hide the truth from her at all.

Sighing, he stood up, ready to go meet up with Jubilee. He'd asked her to meet him outside this time – hoping that having a little more nature around them would help things. She was there at the spot he and Abbey liked to frequent, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for him to show. She smiled when she saw him and guessed at what he was after, quickly taking a seat on the flat rock near the creek. It would be just big enough for her tiny frame to lay down on.

Ty wasted no time and within a few moments, he was concentrating hard, reaching out trying to find the part that was 'broken'. Anatomically, he understood where it was, but mentally, it was especially hard for him to grasp since it was a piece of anatomy that men simply did not have. He started to believe that was where his real hurdle was. If it was a knee, heart, hamstring - anything like that, he now thought he could do it with some work, but this? Good grief it was tough. But he was running out of ideas and he wasn't sure she'd take him up on his last ditch effort.

* * *

><p>Laura had given herself a mission. She'd tried to talk to Logan, but he told her that he and K had to 'make up for lost time' whatever that meant, though she believed it to be some inane code for sex.<p>

For many things, she would have simply let it go, returning to it when he had a moment to stop fornicating with his wife. She didn't want to wait that long though, particularly when she knew he was dying to keep her in bed for as long as possible.

The fact that K had omitted for so long that she had blood tie possibly alive was a serious offense to her. What if they'd been looking for her? They could have been mourning her for years. She needed to know more, so she found herself on the way to talk to Katherine. She would certainly know how to go about figuring out who these people were that had thrown K away.

* * *

><p>Tyler was getting seriously frustrated now. Abbey knew what was going on with Jubes, and when she was free from chores she was doing for her mother, she made her way out to their little spot to wait, reading a book downwind of them so as not to disturb him.<p>

To him it was incredibly difficult. Slippery, and hard to find. When he thought he had it, it would simply disappear from his mental grasp. When Jubes could see it was just too much, once again, she stopped him.

"You're going to have a stroke if you keep pushing yourself this hard." Jubilee told him. "And that expression makes you look …." His eyes popped up to meet hers and she just grinned, knowing he was waiting for her to say 'like your father' but instead got, "like you're about to pass out." His expression fell and he ended up looking at her out of the corner of his eyes as he sat back on his heels, hands on his thighs. Now he had a headache.

"Let's go out to lunch. My treat." Jubes said, offering her hand to Tyler. He looked up at her blankly. "Abbey, too, of course." Jubes said with a smile. "Been a long time since I got to see my baby sister away from 'dad'." Abbey quietly closed her book and stood, making her way over to the pair of them.

"Great idea big sis," she answered for Tyler, who was preoccupied with just watching Abbey.

Jubes was happy to get the two of them away from the mansion. She knew how hard it was for her when she started dating and Logan took it on himself to 'screen' her dates. She could easily see it was much tougher for Abbey.

As for Tyler, yes, sometimes one of his expressions, or an unexpected growl would creep her the fuck out because it was so much like Creed, but he was so kind. And gentle. The lack of his father's sadist nature was apparent. He was so far from what Victor was that she felt compelled to force herself to reach out. He exceeded her expectations easily. She found herself rooting for the boy, wanting to see him with Abbey. If Wolvie didn't like it, too bad. He'd learn to deal. She would help them however she could.

* * *

><p>"I just can't find anything, Laura," Kitty told her after over an afternoon of digging. "The only information I can find is the stuff we fabricated when they got married. I can't find a record of anyone with that name in the US, Canada, or Sweden – and I just checked that one to be thorough. She had to have been born with a different name if she's from any of those countries. I'll expand the search, but I don't think we're going to get anywhere without her birth name."<p>

Laura was now angry. K wasn't even who she said she was. She lied to Logan about her name. Kitty was upset by the revelation too. Who the hell was she?

"I'm going to start digging in what we have that Logan stole from Weapons Plus. Maybe there are some clues in there," Kitty offered, trying to find a focus for her distress.

Laura considered it. Yes, maybe that was it. Maybe, like so many of the projects at Department K ….

Department K. Weapon X was the 10th experiment, and she was the 23rd clone of X. _She_ was K.

"Does 'K' stand for a number?" Laura asked quietly, her head tipped to one side thoughtfully. Kitty's movement froze and she turned to look at her friend.

"Not in roman numerals …. it is a mathematical abbreviation for a thousand though." Kitty replied, the two women stared at each other for a few seconds before Kitty jumped up from her computer and the pair of them rushed off to the archives. Maybe this was part of it.

* * *

><p>There was a lot of sleeping and caressing going on in Logan and K's room between romps, though he wasn't sure if it was a healing sleep or depression. He had finally awakened, and found that he simply didn't want to disturb her as she rested her head on his shoulder, tucked in tightly to his side, one leg thrown over his waist and her hand resting on his chest. The arm around her had long since fallen asleep and he could no longer feel his hand that was resting heavily on her side. He tried to tip his head a bit so he could see her face. As he watched her sleep, he wondered to himself what had happened to her before they met.<p>

His history was riddled with death and heartache. Outside of what had happened to her with Department K, was hers as bad? He'd never given it too much thought before, the two of them choosing to leave the past behind them for the most part, but her reaction to Laura's questions were so raw. His free hand brushed the hair out of her face before he rested his hand on top of hers. He hated to think of what harm had come to her over the years before she was so durable.

Which one of the kids would be the one to help him though? Normally he'd ask James – but he was likely not going to want to cooperate after their discussion yesterday on why he hated labs – which had gotten into extreme detail after Logan decided he needed a reality check. Tyler, uninvited and unprompted jumped in and even expanded on how bad off Logan was at the Hydra facility. At the end of it James was speechless which, was kind of a first.

Right now though, none of that was too important to him, seeing as the woman he loved had started to stir and was currently stretching out, her naked form tight to his side as he pulled her on top of him. He was quickly falling into the here and now with her again, which was exactly where he wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Predictably, Jubilee's idea of grabbing lunch outside the mansion was a local burger joint. Thankfully, her tastes had matured a bit over the years and she no longer craved the drive through junk available in every town in America.<p>

The three of them hadn't been at their table for more than five minutes when Bobby showed up, kissing his wife as he slid into the booth next to her. Abbey smiled at him when he appeared. These two were the best pranksters around – bar none. They always came up with something wild to do. Abbey loved being around Bobby. When she was small he used to enlist her help to prank her father – always with hilarious results.

"So, how goes it kiddies?" Bobby asked, finally turning toward the young couple across the table. Abbey just shrugged in response. The married couple shared a look with a grin.

"Just so you know – I'm going shopping for a while, so after lunch, if you two want to take your time before going back, you can. If you're in a rush to go back and toe that hard line, Bobby will give you a ride." Jubilee said as nonchalantly as possible. Bobby just grinned as Tyler's eyes landed on Jubilee.

"Are you really trying to help us get away from everyone?" Tyler asked. "Why?" Jubes shrugged as she reached across to Abbey.

"I know what it's like to have Logan on your ass when you're trying to get some private time. It's next to impossible. With K keeping an eye open too it's got to be worse." Jubilee answered. "Just don't do anything that will get me in trouble for contributing to your delinquency. I can tell you right now if you get busted I will say you slipped away from me. They'll believe it because, well – you're sneaky ferals."

"Is this some kind of trick?" Abbey asked, following her parents' advice and not trusting any unexpected 'gift'. Jubilee laughed.

"You are so much like your father sometimes. No. It's not a trick," Jubilee replied. "It's more like a thank you. Go. Have fun. I'll meet you guys back here in three hours."

* * *

><p>Laura had found some of what she was looking for in the files that Logan had stolen about K and some things that she couldn't believe that no one else had bothered to read. She shook her head when she read the file, surprised that Logan hadn't taken the time to do more than scan it when he got his hands on it. Surely, he would have wanted to know exactly what they'd done to her.<p>

So typical of the way Department K handled things. Mind wipe. Preliminary brain washing. It hadn't worked as well on her as others in the past though. It removed what they needed, but some things were just too embedded to disappear, and frankly the stuff that elicited a strong emotional pain were things they liked to keep – like the memories of her old family turning on her. They actually used that to remove things from K's mind they didn't want – like her real name. That was before she escaped – the first time.

Apparently, she settled in her cottage after the smoke from that escape cleared, living peacefully until she was called in to the MRD. So according to these files, they had her twice before the X-Men rescued her.

As Laura packed her travel bag, she caught herself feeling a new camaraderie with K – another woman that didn't know who she was. The name K had given Logan was only mentioned once in the documents from Department K. That only meant it was likely what they'd given her after the first mind wipe. In true Department K style, they'd erased much of her past – unless it was hidden somewhere they didn't have influence. She found herself hoping that what K had told her about her young life growing up in the wilds of upper Michigan was correct. If not, she may not ever find her.

She knew when they'd 're-acquired' her from the files. Creed had even supplied them with where he'd found her. It was all there. It was no chance meeting as K thought it was. He was hired to hunt her down once she'd tripped off the MRD's radar, of course, he didn't know how valuable she was to them, or that they'd had her before. Instead he'd been simply told to look for any healing mutant and that women would get him paid extra. Sabretooth had been played too, it seemed.

Laura had no time to really unravel it right now though, she had to hurry to make her meeting with the Hudsons. A mere day after asking, Heather had told her she had some information for her about the little woman, but nothing that could be discussed over the phone.

With any luck, in a few days, she'd be able to not only tell K who she really was, but she might just be able to find what happened to her family.

* * *

><p>To Jubilee's surprise, Abbey and Tyler chose to spend their afternoon in the park. They weren't even making out when she saw them – just spending time together and talking, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder.<p>

"Weird kids." Jubes grumbled. She'd given them a golden opportunity and they spent it being good. Wasteful.

When they returned to Xaviers, they barely caught Laura on her way out the door.

"Where are you headed off to?" Abbey asked her, stopping as Laura approached.

"I have a personal mission. Don't say anything to anyone unless I'm gone for more than a week." Laura said in her crisp monotone. The trio simply watched as she slipped into the garage, loaded up on her Ducati and peeled out. Abbey had the sinking feeling that whatever she was up to, it wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>By Monday morning, K had realized that Laura was missing. No one could tell her where she'd gone off to, and after being locked away with Logan for the weekend, K was feeling guilty for snapping at Laura about her family. She was actually starting to rethink keeping the story from Laura.<p>

But, as usual, Laura hadn't told anyone where she was headed – or if she had, they weren't talking. Logan assured her that she could take care of herself and not to worry about it so she let it go.

When Laura returned the following Friday with a passenger on her motorcycle, everyone was slightly confused.

The tall lanky pixie like girl behind Laura was a young woman named Vanessa that Heather had sent with her. She was sixteen with blonde hair and green eyes, orphaned, and incurably cheerful.

"Is this what you ran off for?" Logan asked as Vanessa's eyes widened on seeing Logan. Like she was waiting to see him. He looked at the girl strangely – rarely did a new student figure out who he was so quickly while he was out of uniform. Then she wrinkled her brow and mumbled. 'close, but not the right one.' That earned her a raised eyebrow from both Logan and Laura.

"No. I was looking into K's past." Laura said candidly as she slipped her bag off her shoulder. "Heather found this one." Vanessa was looking Logan over very closely – enough that it made him a bit uncomfortable.

"What is your ability, girl?" he growled out, causing her to jump, blush and squeak herself into silence.

"She is precognitive." Laura replied dryly. "Slightly useful for knowing where traffic accidents are going to be, but more annoying than a telepath." Vanessa didn't seem phased by Laura's assessment. "I'll take her to Xavier, then we need to discuss your wife."

* * *

><p>Vanessa took no time slipping into things at Xaviers – her abilities were unique in that they hadn't had a student anything like her in a very long time. She was rather interesting in that though she could peek into the futures of those she was in contact with – or would come into contact with – she knew nothing of her past. Heather had said she just showed up on her doorstep one morning, clothes tattered and grinning in the rain as she introduced herself. After some digging, Heather had found her parents had recently died in a car crash and Vanessa said she knew Heather could help her. She'd spent a month looking for her.<p>

Charles could find no sign of deception, and they simply deduced that her lack of memory was due to a severe trauma. Not entirely common, but her continued time with Charles would mean more thorough digging.

Abbey thought Laura was right – it was much more annoying than a telepath. More so when coupled with her instant fascination with James.

The poor boy was simply in the middle of taking a drink of water when she all but threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek as a means of introducing herself before he disengaged her from his arm, backing away from her.

He thought she was nuts. It didn't stop her from following him around and getting very cozy with him, even as he tried to be gentle in telling her to get lost.

She only relented when he insisted he wasn't allowed to date. Unfortunately, he did so in front of his parents, who found the whole scenario pretty humorous.

"Says who?" Logan growled out. Vanessa was staring at Logan now wide eyed and clearly hopeful. He had to bite his tongue to keep from smiling at the poisonous glare James gave him. Then to add insult to injury, K caught Abbey and Rose giggling over James' uncomfortable situation.

"Double dates only. Preferably with Abbey and Tyler." K added, barely looking up from the papers she was grading with Logan, earning a total look of contempt from Abbey and a mouthed out 'thank you' from James. Logan couldn't help but chuckle now.

Vanessa took it as a cue to begin following Abbey around. Everywhere. She even had to kick her out of the bathroom so she could have five minutes of peace. She knew exactly what her mother had done now. Sneaky sneaky woman. Why were her parents so damn sneaky?

* * *

><p>Logan had refused to hear what Laura had found. He knew that K might want to know whatever it was, but he didn't know if it could be done without making it look like he'd broken his word to leave it alone. A week had gone by and Laura couldn't wait any longer. If Logan didn't want to breach the subject gently, she'd do it as gently as she was able.<p>

K was sitting with Abbey and Rose – Vanessa had been told by K it was strictly a mother-daughter thing, giving the girls a much needed break from the overly perky blonde when Laura took a seat across from her.

"I haven't had much of a chance to speak with you lately, Linnea." Laura said clearly, watching K as she spoke. K did more than a double take, blinking rapidly as she looked up at her.

"What did you just call me?" K asked, looking positively alarmed, a waver to her voice.

"That is your name, is it not?" K just stared back at her blankly. Her daughters were watching her carefully, her heart rate had jumped and she was clearly alarmed. Rose was reaching out to peek at her mother's broken fragments of memories flashing by quickly as she and Laura had discussed.

"No," K whispered. "That was my big sister." she finished quietly as she met eyes with Laura again. Laura smiled. She wasn't sure which of the two names she had found was hers, to be honest. But at least she knew she was on the right track. "I asked you to leave it alone."

"You have to know why I could not do that," Laura replied. "Will you please tell me about them, or do I have to dig some more?"

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I didn't think of this before," Tyler said excitedly as he led Jubilee into his mother's little house. "I keep telling you that I can't heal old wounds."<p>

"And I keep telling you that I think you can." Jubilee replied with a grumble.

"Yeah, well, I got to thinking you might be right. I even know how to do it – I just have to test it first," Tyler said. Daisy smiled up at him when he walked through the kitchen door. It was one of her rare days off.

"What's going on, Ty?" Daisy asked as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the living room.

"I need you to lay down on the couch," he told her. She was sure he was losing it. "Trust me. It won't hurt." Jubilee saw where he was heading with it and smiled, sitting down nearby as Daisy looked at the two of them strangely but complied.

"Just relax," Ty told her as he rested his hand on his mother's head.

She closed her eyes and after maybe twenty minutes, she felt a warmth in her cloudy eye. She wrinkled her brow as the heat continued, followed by an icy cool sensation. When he asked her to, she opened her eyes, and to her shock, had vision again on her blind side and the color was just as vivid as her other eye – shining turquoise blue. He was grinning widely at her, knowing that it worked before she'd opened her eyes, but still pleasantly surprised at seeing her with two bright blues for the first time in his life.

"Tyler -"

"I know, right – it was Jubilee that got me thinking about it," he started to explain, excited that it had worked. Healing old wounds _could_ be done. Before he could get any further, she threw her arms around his neck, crying. Looking down at her arms, all the scars she had from Victor's claws were all gone and she was sure those that were under her clothes were now just a bad memory as well. She was nearly in shock from it. She couldn't wait to show Hank.

"We have to see Henry," Daisy said with a grin.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Jubilee said nervously.

"Jubes, we may need his help," Tyler said seriously. "We'll have no way to know if it works for you without tests." She looked nervous. She'd said from the start she didn't want Hank involved.

She thought it over, and began mentally weighing how much she wanted a baby versus the embarrassment of having to go back to Hank for tests, who had been the one to tell her it would likely never happen. She finally decided that the risk was worth while, and if it worked, she knew Hank would be more than happy to admit that he was wrong, regardless of what lengths she'd gone to to prove him so.

* * *

><p>"Oh my stars -" Hank was at a loss for words. "Tyler." Daisy was grinning at him.<p>

"All the scratch marks are gone too," she told him, positively beaming.

"Tyler – how …. what made you think to even attempt this?" Hank asked, finishing Daisy's vision exam as they talked.

"Um. That would be me. My idea," Jubilee said shyly. Hank froze and turned to face the girl.

"Oh, Jubilation," he said sadly, knowing exactly why she might want the help of a healer and pulling her into a hug immediately.

"Well, I figured out what the problem was – why I couldn't help Jubes. First, I thought it was just impossible, then I realized it's the whole male/female thing." Tyler said. "I need help for Jubilee. I think we can do it. I just need Mom too." Daisy turned toward Jubes, not understanding what the problem was. Jubilee started to explain, with Tyler filling in the gaps.

"So I think it can be done, if we work together on this. I think you can channel it for me – point me in the right direction," Tyler explained, his mother having a similar gift, but limited in that she could only find the problem – not fix it.

* * *

><p>When Tyler and Daisy were done in the lab, Jubes looked nervous. There was no good way to tell if their attempt had worked – except the obvious. Wait and see. Run some more tests. Monitor. When the lab was cleared, Hank got a bit nervous, wondering if the golden haired beauty would still have an interest in him. He didn't have to worry about it for long. She watched the door close all the way then positively launched herself at him, kissing him for all he was worth.<p>

"You know, if it wasn't for you, he never would have tried to expand his potential. He never would have known that being feral doesn't necessarily mean having to be ferocious. And neither one of us would likely be alive," she said with a grin. "We _both_ adore you. Clearly. So what do you say, Henry? Let's go do something fun." Hank couldn't have been happier to hear it and for the first time in months, he gladly left the lab arm in arm with his younger lady love.


	31. Discomfort

_Retro, Shinn and Scruffy - so glad you're hanging in there! Thankyou so very very much for the reviews!_

_Retro - ha ha! yeah, we can't have James have a perfectly easy route, now can we?_

_Scruffy - not as bad as you might think - maybe. have to wait and see._

_NOW - for those that might be interested, I mentioned on my profile a while back that I was taking part in a collaborative effort - it's a Marvel/Hunger Games crossover. The premise is excellent - Marvel characters set into a HG setting - no powers though. I am lucky enough to be writing for Logan, and I'm fairly happy with my first chapter. The prologue is up, written by NicKenny and it really lays it out. Please go check it out. I will likely post when my chapter hits live too. The link is on my profile. Thanks for listening!_

* * *

><p>"It's not good." K insisted. "Ancient history. Let. It. Go."<p>

"I do not understand why you will not just tell me," Laura replied.

"Of course you don't. How about you just trust me? Please."

"But you do not even know who you are. Isn't that important? Don't you want to know your name?"

"I don't _care_ who I was. I know who I am now. So no, it doesn't matter," K replied standing up and turning, simply walking away. She was nearly to the door outside when she spoke up again.

"They had you captive in Weapon X _twice_ before you came here," Laura said. "The first time was for months in holding. Then they used you for several years. They didn't know what they had. You escaped on your own once they discovered what you were. I can only assume you hid yourself in the woods before slipping into society. That was when you met Bill and his friends, wasn't it." K didn't know if it was the truth or not, but it gave her a chill to hear it. She felt like she'd known Bill and his friends for decades. No. That wasn't right. She shook her head to try to dislodge the train of thought.

"Charles and Jean would have found that if it was true. They would have told me years ago. Your files are wrong," K replied with a false conviction, denying anything Laura was trying to tell her.

"I have all the details right here," she held up the far too thick looking manilla folder. "Photos, dates. It is true, and you know it is. Linnea is your sister – and I think I know where she is. I'm going to keep digging unless you tell me who you are." Laura told her, the girls staring at their mother wide eyed as Laura continued in her businesslike monotone. "Charles would like to look in your mind again. He said all the barriers he tore down when he tried to free you from Loki may have opened up old fragments that were buried. He couldn't tell when he was taking them down what was natural and what was forced. He was rushing for Logan's sanity." K shook her head again, staring at the ground before wordlessly slipping out of the door and walking away without replying. It hurt her head to think about any of this to the point it felt like it was splitting.

She had more important things on her mind – keeping an eye on Abbey and James. Lessons. Logan. She was going to have to talk to the Avengers sooner or later too. She'd never given her report on Loki. Too much going on now. That old stuff that hurt to think about didn't matter anymore.

When Laura told Logan though, it was a slightly different reaction. He understood perfectly where K was coming from, particularly since he had the insiders' tip in more than one way – his own experiences and being tapped in to how she was feeling, which right now was incredibly conflicted. But now that this particular can of worms was opened, it was going to be explored.

Like it or not, Laura wasn't going to let it die, and frankly, Logan wanted to know who she was too.

Calling her K now, after realizing that was her code from the Weapons Plus project was the same as referring to Laura as X-23, or himself as Weapon X. It was tainted and it now left a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

><p>With her parents preoccupied, Abbey found herself with more and more time with Tyler. Unfortunately, it was also time spent with James – and Vanessa.<p>

Vanessa, who wouldn't take no for an answer. Who wouldn't listen when James said repeatedly that he wasn't interested.

Tyler had taken to teasing James about it. The boy had been chasing maybe half a dozen girls, and now? He couldn't shake this one. He knew he couldn't be mean – his father would have his ass in a sling if he was nasty with her. The worst part was that he couldn't even resume chasing the girls he actually liked because Vanessa wouldn't back off or buy a clue. She was, at this moment, the most efficient cock block any of them had ever seen – screwing with not just James, but Abbey and Tyler's ability to move forward in their relationship.

Every date Abbey went on was being rudely interrupted by the last minute addition of James and Nessa.

"Just tell her you don't want to go out tonight," Abbey told her brother not ten minutes before she and Tyler were headed out the door.

"Don't you think I've tried that?" James said, exasperated. "I've refused, I've flat out told her hell no. She just drags me!" he whispered. It was clear he was upset. Abbey rolled her eyes.

"Well, keep it up, little bro. She'll have you engaged if you don't find a way to drop her," she hissed. Before he could come up with a snappy comeback, he heard her coming. His eyes widened and he bolted right out into the garage and out the door toward the safety of the woods. She didn't know the territory well enough to find him there. In spite of James' panic Abbey had to laugh.

"Where's Jimmy?" Vanessa asked before her eyes went glassy and unfocused for a second. "Oh. He'll be back soon. I'll just wait." she said with that unsinkable optimism. She made her way to the living room and sat down primly near Bobby, who was getting ready to watch a movie. Tyler came down the stairs and gave Abbey a quick kiss, the two of them headed right out the door before Vanessa could even begin to figure out where James was.

It worked out alright for a little while until Abbey and Ty were getting too cozy. They'd found a great spot – with Jubilee's help, of course.

In record time the two of them were half undressed and feverishly moving along when there was a knock on the door to the little room in the basement.

"Um – I really hate to interrupt, but your father is going to be down here in about five minutes. If you don't break it up, it will be very ugly," Vanessas' voice echoed in the hall. The two of them were panting and tangled up pretty hopelessly. "I wouldn't lie to you. Four and a half minutes."

"Regular Friday night," Tyler said with a little growl.

"I'm so sorry Ty," Abbey said, biting her lip and running her hand through his hair, which had been growing all year and now was nearly shoulder length.

"S'alright. Rather do this somewhere nicer anyhow," he replied as they untangled and quickly slipped their missing wardrobe back on, stepping out moments later to Vanessa, who apparently was keeping watch.

"Thanks, Nessa," Abbey said grudgingly maybe thirty seconds before Logan made his appearance, walking past the trio with little more than slowing down and eyeballing them as he passed. When the door to the ready room closed behind him Vanessa turned to the couple.

"Let's get out of here before he comes back," she told them. "He wants a closer …um, look? I guess. He's not going to be happy if he gets closer to you two right now." The young couple blushed and the three of them quickly made their way out of the lower levels. Looking wasn't the issue. Scent, as K had warned her daughter, was the enemy.

"I know James doesn't really like me that much, but he's going to cry over me one day," Vanessa said suddenly as the elevator rose. Like many of the things she said, this was largely handled with a fair bit of skepticism. She wasn't always right after all. Right now the only tears Abbey could see James spilling were tears of joy should she finally leave him alone.

* * *

><p>Coffee time was quickly becoming more frustrating than relaxing for K.<p>

Laura was there every morning, hot tea in hand, parking herself directly across from her sister in law and just staring at her until K looked at her, then she would immediately launch into pushing her to talk and dropping something about her old family, though all Laura really had left at this point was a handful of names and she was nearly out of those. Logan was even getting tired of the pestering. It was the wrong approach to get anything out of K.

Kitty was still digging for Laura though, and one particular morning, it was Kitty that slipped a worn old photograph across the table to K, face down before taking a seat next to Laura and staring at K expectantly alongside her.

K just looked between the two women, wondering what the hell this picture was.

She refused to touch it.

"Go on. Take a look. See if it jogs anything," Kitty urged. Now K looked at it as if it was a venomous creature intent on biting her. When she recoiled a bit rather than picking it up, Logan did it for her, cracking a little smile when he saw the picture.

Three little girls, all with similar faces, wearing flower crowns and sweet little farm girl dresses. The tallest was blonde and fair, the middle one was a dead ringer for Abbey at the age of six – clearly that was K. The smallest girl was very fair skinned, with nearly white hair. The old photograph had names hand written over the skirts on the girls dresses, the old ink having eaten away at the photo, adding to the worn patina.

'Linnea, Lilja and Blåklint 'Tre systrar – Grand Marais, Midsommer 1913'.

Logan wrinkled his brow as he read the names. K had only glanced at the picture before sucking on her bottom lip and staring at her coffee cup. She felt numb and sick to her stomach as the three of them watched her warily, her head pounding like it never had before.

No one was quite sure which way her distress was going to go.

"Sweetheart?" Logan said quietly, slipping his arm over her shoulders. He'd moved on to mostly calling her by pet names now, almost unable to say 'K' anymore. As the first tear fell, she shrugged his arm off, almost violently and rushed outside. The corner of Logans' mouth tightened as he stood and he quickly followed her not three steps behind as Kitty and Laura stared after them.

"What just happened?" Laura asked, turning to Kitty.

"I'm not entirely sure, but something tells me that we need to make sure Linnea doesn't come visiting yet. We have to get the full story first, and right now I think we better let Charles know what's been happening. Something feels very off about this," Kitty replied.

"Yes. But you knew that. I told you her memories were tampered with. They probably put triggers in. That's what they did to everyone there," Laura said passively. As if everyone's brains had been modified and it was to be expected on any given Tuesday morning.

* * *

><p>Logan called out to her as she hoofed it, head down and straight toward the treeline – she wasn't slowing down for anything. He barely caught her before she broke into a run, grabbing her arm and asking her through their bond to please stop. He knew that trying to force her would be entirely the wrong move.<p>

"What's so damn bad, darlin'?" he asked, desperately trying to understand why they hell she'd want to run from an old photograph – particularly one that was so charming.

"Seeing them just – it hurts, alright?" He thought he understood. Something must have happened to them. Maybe she blamed herself.

"Well, fine, but how long ago was it?"

"No, you don't get it. It hurts. My head is going to split in two – I _can't_ look at them and I can't think about them," she replied. "I've tried to find them before but every time I get close – I just …. I can't breathe. Just trying to remember them, or what happened actually hurts. I can't see right." Realization hit him as she pressed her palms into her eyes. This he understood.

"Then we go to Charles. This is something he can work with," he said as K shook her head. She'd had enough of people in her head. Even having the connection with Logan was starting to tax her after Loki's hold. "Hey – we gotta get ahead of this. Before it gets worse." She met eyes with him finally. Worse?

"I've been through this. You gotta get on top of it. I didn't and it was bad. Don't make the same mistake I did," he warned. She thought it over. Ultimately, this was no different than expecting the kids to follow their advice.

If she went against what he was telling her now, she really would be the hypocrite Abbey had her painted to be. So, even though she really didn't want to do it at all, she agreed – if nothing else so that her daughter could see that even she had to take advice she didn't like now and again when it came from the voice of experience.

* * *

><p>Abbey and Vanessa had started the morning chores. Vanessa had little talent on horseback, but she was the best damn groom they'd seen in the barn, carefully brushing and cleaning up every horse there as if it were a champion show horse. The only drawback was of course the fact that she rarely shut up. Thankfully, today she'd taken some degree of mercy on Abbey, talking incessantly about the upcoming summer fashions rather than her brother.<p>

Abbey had tuned her out almost completely by the time she stepped into the tack room.

When she stepped back out, bridle in hand, she was greeted by her half brother, who had poor Vanessa swooning – silently.

"How do you listen to her drone on and on?" Daken asked, leaning against a stall door.

"My gift, I suppose," Abbey responded dryly. "Does Dad know you're here?" He grimaced at her as he shook his head.

"Old man isn't _that_ quick," he yawned. "I came for you anyhow." Their eyes met for a moment, and as it always was when they met up alone, she was a bit nervous. He always made a point of trying to make her relax, but she knew his abilities and was instead perpetually wary.

Knowing he'd made the trip all the way to the mansion instead of meeting her in town like he usually did had her nervous.

"Keep an eye on your mother," he warned. "There's buzz about new players. It seems they have a loophole around the freedoms mutants have been enjoying as of late. They want her." She wrinkled her brow at the news.

"And Dad?" Abbey asked. He just gave her a totally dry look as if to say 'do you really need to ask?' "OK. Fine. So why are you telling me?"

"Just so you and the twins stay out of sight. Don't go anywhere public or alone. They'll take you too if they see you, and from what I've seen it will be perfectly legal. You look too much like her to deny the relation," he told her candidly. She thought about it for a moment before asking the only other real question she had about the matter, knowing if it effected him, he'd already be prepared for it.

"You know about Tyler, right?" she said quietly. He smirked and nodded.

"Of course I do. Yes, he should keep his giant blonde head down too. Though, maybe we should talk more for a moment about your taste in men, little sister," he said quietly. "Is it that you like the big musclebound type – or is it knowing the old man hates it while you cozy up with a Creed? I can sympathize either way, so..."

"I … really don't know," Abbey replied. "I really like him though."

"Well, whatever blows your skirt up. Seeing you with mini Victor has to give him fits, so I'm all for it," he said with a grin before cautiously taking a step forward and pulling her quickly into a hug, kissing the side of her head. "Let me know when you plan on sleeping with him. I'd kind of like to watch when he finds out – he's likely to have a stroke." It was a horrible thing to say, even for him, but she couldn't help but giggle a little at the picture he painted while he gave her another tight hug.

Since the day that SHIELD took him off to prison and little Abbey called him brother, he had a soft spot for her. The other two, not so much – James he truly disliked, if nothing else, on the basis of the striking resemblance he shared with the old man and the simple fact that Logan had been there for him growing up. But Abbey was special, and a lot like K.

"I'll be in touch," he said quietly before disappearing out the barn door. By the time Abbey got to the open door, she couldn't see him anywhere. She shook her head. How he disappeared like that was always a mystery to her.

She stood in the door for a few minutes thinking over what he'd told her as Vanessa slowly came back to her senses. Keep an eye on her mother. Sure. No problem. Not like she ever ran off to Avengers' tower or Asgard or God knows where without two words to her. She couldn't just tell her either. She'd been warned to keep away from Daken after the last time she caught the two of them talking. Dad was furious. She needed an ally. Someone who would help her figure out how they could legally abduct her parents – and apparently any other feral they wanted.

* * *

><p>Kitty and Laura were informed to drop their plans to push K further after Charles realized how much of a mess K's mind was with all the barriers down. It was a veritable minefield of traps and triggers scattered widely and just waiting to go off – every bit the disaster Logan's mind was after Apocalypse had his way with Logan as Death.<p>

To make matters more difficult, many of the traps had been damaged years ago by K's brain damage making them highly unstable and unpredictable. Tripping one was making others want to trip themselves.

She was to have no more reminders of anything until he could do much more work on her. Disable some of these mental traps and erect new, stronger walls to protect what he could not fix. He'd even gone so far as to make sure that she was kept from teaching, Logan too, if nothing else to keep her quiet and safe between sessions with Charles which were taking up most of their time.

The fact that nuzzling into Logan had a calming effect on K's mind certainly was a bonus too. He was more than willing to comply, enjoying the opportunity to spoil her. Their own mini- retreat while being close enough to keep an eye on the teens.

K felt like crap though. If she wasn't with Charles, Logan was making over her, keeping watch, or just holding her. He very carefully had to make a point to not think about anything that Laura had unearthed in case she happened to catch it while they were connected. She was practically a zombie – rarely speaking and just preferring to try to sleep most of the day as she tried to keep her mind clear until Charles was done.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand how you found out about this, Abbey," Kitty said, shock on her face as she printed out the court order that had ruled that<p>

… _any mutant test subject previously owned by a research and/or development firm, be it private, public, governmental or multinational, remains as property of named research and/or development firm, or any entity that has bought it's interest until such time as the firm has deemed that the test subject is of no danger to the general public, __or themselves__. Any independent entity that attempts to certify any test subject as safe must be p__re__-approved by the controlling firm before any such certification is to be considered valid. _

_Furthermore, any offspring of any test subject is subjected to the same certification process as the test subject, barring irrefutable proof that the offspring has had no contact with the test subject since birth. This judgment supersedes any and all current or future pro-mutant rights laws or judgments._

"Charles needs to see this right now. We need to get all of you out of sight," Kitty concluded, realizing quickly that the order referred to the entire feral population of the school in one right or another, not to mention Rose too, for being born to feral parents that had been experimented on.

"Oh man, this is so bad," Kitty breathed out, reading the full text of the judgment. "Go, bring a copy to Scott, tell him to arm this place to the teeth. I'm headed to Charles. He's with your mother right now, but he's going to need to see this right away." Abbey nodded and darted off as Kitty rose through the ceiling headed directly to see Charles.

When she got there, he and K were mid session. Logan wrinkled his brow when he saw her, and she gingerly handed him the papers.

It took him a minute to understand what they said – reading them several times over before it really sunk in. They were coming after his entire family and every feral in the building. With most of the evidence of the tortures he and K went through already destroyed, they had no proof of the abuses that had been thrust on them.

To hand over what they did have would be giving them the blueprints on how to continue their work, and admit that he and K had committed dozens upon dozens of felonies across multiple borders in the process of procuring the information – in that scenario, there likely would be charges of espionage too, among other things.

"Shit," he whispered, quieter than Kitty had ever heard him. She was worried, practically able to see the smoke coming from his ears as he quickly processed the information in front of him.

"Logan –"Kitty said, worried about her mentor. He read the paper again, then handed it back to her.

"Call Jen and Matt. Get them both on this right now," he directed. "They want to take the legal route, fine. I want countermeasures immediately. Preemptive strike. Have Matt get an injunction in place before they can move." Kitty was shocked. She hadn't thought to contact super powered lawyers.

"What about Warren's contacts?" she asked, brainstorming on her own now.

"Wouldn't hurt, just be careful of who you get. Using Warren's guys could end up with Worthington Labs simply buying us. But if Warren can point out a good handful of 'em, get 'em all on board," he replied. Charles and K still looked perfectly concentrated as he continued his work on her mind. "I'll tell Charlie when he's done. Hopefully we can cut this off at the knees before they try to make us comply. Either way, she sure as hell needs to be fixed before then." he concluded, hoping that Matt Murdock and Jennifer Walters would get this nipped in the bud and reversed before anything came of it.

"What happens if they're not quick enough? If they force you to comply?" Kitty looked nervous, only slightly less so when Logan gave her a totally dry look.

"I am not going along with this. Neither is she, neither will the kids – any of 'em. I'll take every damn one of them far away if need be. I'll call Colton too. If he doesn't know what they're up to, he needs to."

Until he knew exactly what was going on, all he could do was simply try to worry about repairing the damage K was still dealing with and make sure the kids knew to keep the hell indoors.

His concerns were amplified when later that night Jean asked him to come to the foyer – Sabretooth was there, looking for sanctuary.

* * *

><p>It was Abbey that had opened the door. She froze when she saw him. He was standing there as if this was his normal way of stopping in. Like a reasonable normal human being. When she didn't speak, he simply stepped in around her, closing the door behind himself.<p>

"Why don't you go find the redhead for me, half pint?" he said with a leer, openly looking her over. Abbey nearly squeaked as she backed away from him, nearly to the hallway before she turned her back. He chuckled to himself. Smart little girl. Had to get it from her mother.

Jean rushed out ahead of Abbey, ready to fight, not trusting the relaxed in control of himself Victor that stood before her.

"Why are you here?" she asked curtly.

"I need help. You still do the sanctuary thing, right?" he asked, clearly challenging their mission.

"Yes, but I'm sure _you_ don't qualify."

"Well, I got news for ya, Red. Bad things are getting ready to go down again. Why don'tcha get the Runt down here and we can all discuss this," he said clearly – no growl in his voice.

Before she did as he asked, she carefully took in his appearance. Creed was many things, but messy was not one of them. His clothes were torn and blood soaked. Thick manacles with foot long sections of heavy chain hung from his wrists. It was clear he'd escaped something or someone.

"Did you lead them here, Victor?" Jean asked. He shook his head seriously.

"No, I was careful," he replied. "I'd have snuck in the house, but I didn't want to give the wrong impression." She narrowed her eyes and made no effort to hide the fact that she was scanning him. Her face softened when she saw what he'd been through.

"They're just after you?" she asked. He had to laugh. Fat chance of that. "Alright, just had to ask," she replied before reaching out to Charles, Scott, and Logan. "Just wait a moment."

* * *

><p>Abbey had gone straight to Tyler after telling Jean that Victor was there. It had been a while since she'd really looked at him – never quite that close before. She was shaken. Even when he was being 'normal' he had a thick air of malice around him like a black cloud. Knowing the kind of person he was made it easier to see, perhaps.<p>

"Just keep away from him. They won't let him stay, right?" Tyler said, sure that there was no danger he'd be allowed in the house.

"You don't know how Charlie is, Ty. He really believes everyone deserves a chance," Abbey told him. "And he never turns his back on those in need of help." Realizing that she was right, he had to go and see for himself why his father was there. When he stepped out of the elevator, it was the strangest scene he'd ever laid eyes on.

Scott had one arm around his wife and his other hand on his visor – ready to flatten him. Laura already had her claws out and was ready to fight. Logan and Creed were snarling at each other with K standing in the middle, a tiny hand on each of their chests trying to get them to stop. His mother was hiding behind Hank, who was tensed with a handful of syringes ready to go should Creed make a move.

"They're going to come for you too, Runt," Creed snarled out. "This time they're doin' it in the open too – makin' it look legal. Hell, they had a unit from SHIELD with them."

"Yeah, well that could be because you're a damn criminal, Victor," K barked at him.

"No, sweetie. They're coming to take back their old experiments. So you and the Runt are on the list too – you can bet your little ass on it," Creed replied, condescendingly. Logan immediately retracted his claws.

"He's right. I didn't get a chance to tell ya, but Kitty showed me somethin' about this earlier. Victor, you can't stay without some kind o proof that you won't hurt anyone," Logan said clearly. Everyone but Charles was stunned at his response. K wheeled around to stare at her husband. He had to be crazy.

"You can't just lock me up," Creed replied sullenly. "I came for _help_. If I wanted a prison cell I'd have gone with them," Logan pulled K to him and nuzzled into her neck while he quickly explained the situation. She nodded when she understood, volunteering to handle him – it was no secret that Creed had a soft spot for her. Why not use it to their advantage?

Hank made a move toward Creed but got the snarl, the sound and reverberations from it drawing in Angela and Will, who both stared at the monster.

"I said you can't lock me up," he growled out. K disengaged herself from Logan with a quick kiss and stepped around Hank to Creed, reaching out and grabbing one of his very large hands before popping a single claw. He stared at her, and started to growl, sure the little woman was going to do something she'd have to regret very very soon.

She didn't pay him any attention as he asked her what she was doing. She just locked eyes with him for a moment then slipped the claw between his wrist and the manacle, cutting it off of him. His growling ceased immediately and he quickly offered her his other wrist with identical results.

"You can't just let him run loose," Tyler objected.

"No," K agreed, still looking Creed in the eyes. "We can't." She held her hand out and Logan handed her the adamantium gloves that kept him from using his claws. She held them up, waiting for Creed to comply. It took him a few moments to decide, but ultimately did so willingly.

"Do I gotta wear the muzzle too?" Creed asked, looking disgusted.

"For now, yes," K told him as Hank handed her the muzzle. He stared down at her with his jaw locked. "You wanna get down here where I can reach you? Or do I gotta climb ya?" she asked wryly. In spite of himself, he smirked at her lack of fear of him – at least he figured, while she had more or less the whole team backing her up.

"I wouldn't mind havin' you climb me like a damn monkey, but.." he cut himself off and kneeled down where K could easily slip it onto him. As she took a step toward him, he put his hands on either side of her waist. Abbey, Angela, and Daisy held their breath, afraid for what was next.

"For balance," he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes at him with a little smirk, but didn't correct him for the time as she pulled his hair up off his neck to gently slide the muzzle on to him, being careful to keep his hair out of the mechanism and not to pinch him as she locked it into place.

No reason to take a cheap shot as long as he was cooperating. Before he could stand, K rested her hand on his neck very gently – almost tenderly, indicating to him to wait. He wrinkled his brow, not sure what she was up to until he felt the click of the inhibitor on the back of his neck. He had to chuckle.

Of course she didn't trust him. Had she ever given him a reason to think that she did?

"I'll show you to your room," K said, totally businesslike. He bowed his head and nodded. This was actually a much better reception than he thought he'd get.

Daisy looked terrified as K led the way, Creed following and Logan bringing up the rear. As much as K was sure she could handle Creed, he still didn't want to give him a chance to try anything – claws and teeth restrained or not – inhibitor or not – he wasn't going to be left alone with her.

It was going to be very interesting in the mansion for a while.


	32. Rising Tensions

_A/N – Thanks for the reviews again, guys ... Shinn, Retro & Scruffy - you're driving me forward, dearhearts. Now for something completely different._

_This chapter carries a special thanks to KJAX89 for letting me borrow his OC, Apex. If you haven't read his story, X-Force: Feral, you might want to bop on over there and check it out. I really enjoyed his OC - clearly or I wouldn't have asked him to allow me to borrow him for a chapter ... maybe two._

_Of course, dedications definitely go to all of you for your amazing loyalty in reading and reviewing my 906. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. XOXO Much love._

* * *

><p>"So … you two are next door." Creed said, irritation on his face. K nodded and Logan just stared back at him. "So I gotta listen to you two screwin' while I'm stuck here with you geeks?"<p>

"No. You could just mind your own damn business. If it bothers you though, I'll make sure to get you some earplugs. You may have to wait a few days though. Trust me, it's not my idea. I'd prefer you weren't here at all," K snarked back, arms crossed over her chest before showing him where everything was and going through the general spiel that the women launched into when someone new moved in – littered with swearing and creative offers to kick his ass at any time of the day or night if he so much as thought about interrupting her time alone with Logan, or bothered any of the staff, guests or students – in particular her children, Greers, and surprisingly – his own son too.

Logan had to smile. Aside from making sure that Creed being next door wasn't going to put a damper on her normal life with her husband, she was starting to sound more like herself the more Charles' work was solidified. He'd said they needed maybe another week – a very liberal estimate of what was left for him to do.

"So if you don't need me to beat your ass into a bloody pulp, or neuter you, why don't you clean your smelly self up and put on some clean clothes. You look like shit," K finished. Logan had never heard a more unwelcome welcome in all the years he'd been at the mansion. Creed just stared back at her sullenly before she closed the door in his face on her way out of his room.

* * *

><p>Jen was livid when she read through the full text of what Kitty had sent her. She dropped everything she had in front of her to pursue fixing this. It wasn't just a ruling – it was an attack on their rights as human beings and it was done with no representation for the test subjects. It was going to be a long night – only made longer when she got the update from the mansion that Sabretooth was now in residence for sanctuary.<p>

This mystery company – that had all the earmarks of a front for Hydra – had bought out the dregs of Weapons Plus, had politicians and judges in it's pocket and was already moving in on old test subjects.

Sabretooth was traditionally not the easiest cat to find on any given day, but it was common knowledge where Logan and K hung their hats. She was sure that it wouldn't be any time at all before someone came to the mansion to try and procure them. Whether they were successful or not was kind of a moot point. Should they fail, they'd likely have video footage of the two of them killing soldiers left and right – only strengthening their argument that the couple was dangerous. Should they succeed, then Logan and K would find themselves back in a cell or worse. Murdock was soon in close contact with her and the two of them were scrambling to do as Logan had asked.

It was Murdock that had thought to call Fury to see what he knew.

As it turned out, he didn't know nearly as much as he thought he should. He was angry that someone used his agents to move on anyone for the benefit of some damned private company. He was going to do all he could to put an end to it. Long term, that meant that he would be digging into the SHIELD database, looking for any signs that there was corruption within the ranks, or a parallel command that was running without his knowledge. It had happened once before, he'd be naive to think it couldn't happen again.

All he could do immediately though was make sure that Logan and K were protected by their status as Avengers, which meant that at least, very temporarily, the mansion was off limits to anyone trying to obtain any previous test subjects. A tiny victory, but one that had some unintended consequences.

* * *

><p>The first sign that immunity for the mansion residents was going to be a problem, aside from Creed's appearance, was Deadpool. It was three in the morning when he was knocking on the mansion door.<p>

"She Hulk said I could crash here – apparently I'm a hot commodity again," Deadpool said, brushing off imaginary dust from his shoulders. "Not that I'm surprised. Had to shank a few unlucky mooks on the way out of my apartment." he said to a very sleepy Jubilee, who, stepped to the side to allow him entry, locking the door behind him, "You guys got satellite, right? Because I totally can't miss my soaps." He chattered as she showed him to an open room not too far from Creed.

And so it began. From all corners of the country, very slowly to start, all the remaining old weapons plus test subjects that were not ridiculously violent toward Logan began to trickle into the mansion. It wasn't that there was a terribly large number of them – most subjects had died during the experiments after all. But those that didn't were often then used to test other subjects, and having too many of them gathered caused a fair bit of tension.

Creed was certainly a focal point of animosity, particularly since he not only was a _volunteer_ test subject, but had gone on to work for them afterward, often taking payment at least in part by torturing nearly all of the subjects they used after him.

A week later, Chamber and the remaining Cuckoos arrived the same day Charles declared that K was as sound as he could make her, mentally. A few days after them, Copycat and Fantomex brought a whole new level of discomfort with them and the tension levels started to rise, most notably between Copycat and Deadpool, who still had never really worked out their differences. K, who had taken issue with shape shifters since meeting Mystique had an instant dislike to Copycat and within ten minutes of her being in the mansion, she'd gotten on K's shit list.

Deadpool walked in to find K perched on her stomach, two claws on either side of her face and the other fistful pressed between her breasts ready to send them through her heart – K snarling low as Copycat stared back wide eyed.

"C-can you get her off me?" Copycat asked Wade as he simply stared at what he thought was a beautiful scene before him. Pictures were taken before he talked K down with K warning her to stay in her own form or she'd cut her fucking head off. No questions asked – no further warnings.

Laura waited until after K had her first cup of coffee to gently bring up the subject of her sisters and was greeted with the sweetest 'fuck off' that anyone in attendance had ever heard as K gently explained that until this whole legal garbage was in the rear view mirror and everyone that had shown up for protection had gone back to whatever rock they called home, she would not be looking at or talking about anything to do with her very distant past. For once, Laura got the message loud and clear. K didn't want to argue with her, but to push her right now with all these tense people around would be earning herself alone time in the danger room with K – with the lights out, unsupervised.

After that, things seemed to be in a holding pattern as news came in that Maverick, Wraith and Nuke had all been detained.

Moira called to let them know on a secured line that Feral and Wolfsbane had shown up as a precaution on Muir Island only to have Scott reassure her that only test subjects were of interest at the moment, but to keep a close eye on them since ferals seemed to be at a premium these days anyhow.

It didn't escape Logan however that the first ones that had been picked up were all old Team X members. He had to have his day coming soon.

Everyone was getting edgy and young Claire Hudson was sure it was due entirely to Sabretooth's presence, until another pair of ferals arrived nearly three days later. She had to wonder if the initial question among the students of 'how many ferals does it take to reach a breaking point' was about to be realized.

Claire was the lucky one to open the door, and was instantly frozen in fear as she looked up at the dark, menacing form of Apex, who still, after all the years separated from the Weapon X project had the uncanny ability to cause just about anyone near him pause.

The only exceptions to this rule seemed to be Logan, K and his charming traveling companion, who chastised him for lurking in the door and pushed on him until he took pity on her, and grudgingly stepped inside, nearly bowling over Claire in the process.

"Logan said we needed to come. Where is he?" Greer asked cheerfully. Poor Claire was positively taken back by her tiger-like appearance and wide smile. On the other hand, Apex had not so much as blinked yet the whole time he'd been there, cautiously scanning everything around him as Greer rolled her eyes at his stoic statue like appearance. She knew going into it that he would likely be like this once they were back at the mansion – particularly with all the Weapons Plus subjects gathered, even more so since there was a true threat to Greer and the children.

Being the daughter of Vindicator and Guardian, young Claire knew the Howlett kids well, but she'd only heard of most of the other members of Weapon X. What she'd heard had not prepared her for the sheer size of Colton, or Greer's cheerful fuzzy appearance.

Before she could introduce herself to the slightly starstruck and nervous Claire, Apex caught sight of Creed, who clearly was smiling under his muzzle at the tall younger man's appearance. As the growling started low between the two of them, K appeared, relaxed and calm.

"Oh good. I'm glad you guys didn't get picked up, welcome home," K said as she walked up, ignoring the growls reverberating the room, instead giving Greer a quick squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before drawing Apex's attention to her by gently taking his hand and trying to lead them off. Only, Apex wasn't moving.

"I swore to kill him the next time we met,", the tension clear in his voice as he refused to move. K chuckled at Logan's old friend.

"Yeah, well, get in line. I'm pretty sure everyone has that reaction to him," K replied. "But don't worry about that right now. He's got a pretty good leash on him and besides, Charles said we have to give him sanctuary until this is over. If he starts something, I promise you can join me in dismembering him," K swore with a twinkle in her eye that he couldn't misread. She was halfway hoping he would try something.

"I can spray him with water if he misbehaves in the meantime," K teased. Greer looked horrified at K's idea of a joke, let alone the mental image it invoked as Apex finally, grudgingly took his eyes off Victor, only to narrow them again when they passed Tyler and Abbey on the way to the ready room. He paused, taking quick note of their familiar body language and their clasped hands. If K and Logan didn't take issue with the younger Creed with their oldest daughter, then for now, he'd at least pretend to ignore him.

"I can only assume Logan filled you in on the high points – I hope he took a moment to mention that the kids all know to keep it close and travel in groups. None of ours are leaving the grounds. Even Angela – though, that's been going over like a lead balloon. Victor isn't really a part of our effort to reverse this stupid ruling, so he doesn't get to sit in on the meetings. He's more like proof that we should all be locked up," K said as they neared their destination. Greer looked grim at the thought. "I have seats for the both of you," K told them with a small smile, cutting into Apex's thoughts as they reached the door.

"I prefer to stand," Apex said as casually as he could. K nodded once before opening the door, she'd assumed he would. She gestured toward a few open seats near Jean who looked like Christmas came early when she saw Greer. As Greer rushed to sit by her, and Apex followed to stand behind her, K quickly made her way to her husband, who smiled at her affectionately as she slid in between he and Cap near the head of the table.

Steve was heading up the group, since he was in fact the first Weapons Plus project and it was easily argued that he could be in jeopardy just as much as any of the rest of them. It was doubtful that anyone would try to do anything to someone as upstanding and popular as Cap, but stranger things had happened before.

Jen and Matt had finally gotten the legal end together, and found it to be a bit more slippery than they'd expected, though they fully intended to come out on top. They had Fury's full backing as he'd put a moratorium on any and all missions or escorts not approved by he or his closest staff. Today, he'd sent Agent Coulson to represent SHIELD while he looked into who was heading up this mystery entity himself. Coulson was over the moon as he started the meeting – K noted that he was equal parts nervous and thrilled at the moment, Cap watching him with a confident smirk.

"We think Cap is safe, though he has volunteered to stick with all of you through this to the end. He is our shining example, people – irrefutable proof that just because you were turned into weapons, as I understand it – usually against your will, does not mean you are unhinged." Coulson started out. K and Logan shared a quick glance before he continued. "However, we have plenty of you that are more the other side of the coin – I'm sad to say, but it's true. Logan, you and Laura might be some of the worst examples. I'd argue Creed, but honestly, you even said he was like this before they tinkered with him." he said as Logan nodded once. That much was certainly true.

"The rest of you fall somewhere in the middle. We're hoping it doesn't come down to having to prove you are all sane and not a threat, but if it does, don't worry about it. We can still make this swing our way." Coulson simply stood back a step, handing Jen the reins for the legal section of the meeting.

"We're banking on the constitutionality of the ruling." Jen explained, looking up and down the table at the wide variety of former experiments and weapons. "It is plainly unconstitutional and goes against your rights as American citizens."

"Oh, fuck me," K blurted out as she leaned forward, her hands clasped in front of her as Logan rested his hand on the small of her back. Of course. American citizens.

"Is there a problem?" Coulson asked as K just clearly gave up, shaking her head and leaning back as Logan slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe. Not all of us are American – we're Canadian," Logan explained for what felt like the hundred millionth time.

"I thought you got dual citizenship years ago," Jen said staring at him as if this was all his fault.

"I was planning on it, but kinda forgot all about it when Domino shot her. Had other stuff on my mind." he replied crassly.

"You mean to tell me you forgot for over what …. ten? Fifteen years? It never crossed your mind once?" Jen chastised. Logan had no defense. "Fine. I'll see what I can come up with under Canadian law too. It's got to be somewhat similar." Deadpool started to chuckle to himself. K narrowed her eyes at him as he shrugged at her, giggling out 'what' before requesting he be added to the Canadian side of the legalities.

"While you do that, I'll get my team on fixing it. You sure you want dual and not just straight up American citizenship?" Coulson asked, looking to Logan, who with a heavy sigh just shook his head.

"Whatever works best for ya, Phil," he replied, not missing the half sneer half smile he was getting from his wife. To those versed in K, it sure looked like he was going to pay for this one later. She gently laid her hand on his knee, the two of them locking eyes as the meeting continued, Coulson taking note of who else might need the same credentials. Yeah, she had a few things in mind. He was looking forward to it by the time the meeting was done.

* * *

><p>K was up early the next morning. It seemed that dawn belonged to the ferals. She had quietly slipped in to have her coffee, barely nodding to Laura, Will, James, Tyler and Abbey who were having their coffee and tea at the table and Apex who was tucked in a corner where he could easily watch the comings and goings of the mansion and no one could try to sneak up on him. Greer and Angela came in shortly after, sleep still in her eyes as she took a cup and headed over to sit near Apex.<p>

"Is Logan up already?" Greer asked as she sat down. K just chuckled darkly before answering.

"No. He's tied up. Sleeping beauty had a hard night," K replied. The younger woman smirked into her coffee cup, correctly assuming that K had thoroughly worked him over, but didn't know that she wasn't done with him yet, though the innuendo and obvious double entendre had her blushing under her stripes.

K had just refilled her coffee and was leaning over the counter, reading the paper when Creed made his appearance. He watched her as she read. Tank top almost too tight, her slacks loose around her legs, but tight everywhere it should be, a bit of flesh peeking out at the small of her back and halfway bent over the damn counter. She was askin' for it as far as he was concerned. Colton was watching him closely, tensed and ready to spring.

But to top it off, Creed was irritated that she and Logan had kept him up last night, making it impossible to sleep with what he heard through the wall. Then she had to go and flaunt her ass in front of him?

He sneered at the couple in the corner, Apex on high alert, before he casually walked toward K. As he passed her, he reached over and goosed her. Her reaction was so fast, Creed didn't know what hit him. Before he could pull his hand back, she'd chucked her full cup of hot coffee over her shoulder and in his face then knocked his feet out from under him. He hit the floor with a loud crash and she simply stepped over his waist to lean over his face while he was still in shock.

"Don't touch me," she said quietly with a mixture of sugar sweetness and venom to her voice before giving him a very forced smile and straightening up to refill her cup. She leaned against the counter nearest the coffee maker as she watched him stand. The other ferals were watching the interaction carefully, ready to intervene if needed. He shook it off with a growl as K watched him passively, popping the middle claw on her left hand at him before he simply continued on his way. K then winked toward Greer and Apex and took her coffee upstairs.

Logan wouldn't be coming down at all that day, and everyone in attendance knew it.

* * *

><p>With so many cagey people in the mansion feeding off each others tension and the feral count raised, Abbey and Tyler basically had no where to go. Their time together was incredibly PG. It was getting bad enough that even spending time with Vanessa wasn't as bad as it was before. James was even relaxing a bit around his biggest admirer. Realizing there was no good way to shake her without being mean, he decided to try and make the best of it and attempt to get her to be a friend.<p>

All three of the Howlett kids were gathered up watching movies with their 'dates' when some of the other kids started gathering as well. Before the opening credits were over, when Abbey returned to the room – all the seats were filled. She made her way to Tyler, stepping over peoples' legs on her way to where he'd managed to snag an oversized chair. Feeling she had no other viable options, she gave him a grin and popped her eyebrow up as she hopped on his lap, wrapping one arm around his shoulders.

They sat like this, one of his arms around her back, the other hand resting on her thigh just over her knee, perfectly contented and relaxed, heads more or less together until Ty realized that his father was watching them from the next room over. When he realized they were made, he scowled at Vic, who just gave him a quick chuckle and disappeared. What the literal fuck was that. It bothered him the rest of the movie.

As the room cleared at the end of the night, Abbey didn't even check around them before sliding her hand into his hair as she leaned in for a kiss.

This was kind of new. Public displays? He certainly wasn't complaining. Just meant the handful of boys that had been occasionally pestering Abbey had proof that she simply wasn't interested in them. And she wasn't worried her parents were going to flip out. It wasn't a make out session – just a very nice kiss.

"As soon as all these new people are gone -" Abbey said with a sultry tone before Ty cut her off.

"You can stop talking. Like right now. You already know I'll do whatever you want," he said – realizing that maybe he sounded a little too eager, but dismissing that thought immediately when she grinned and gave him another kiss.

"Good. I'll hold you to it, Ty," she said quietly before slipping off his lap and heading upstairs. He had to take a few minutes to gather himself before standing up himself. If something didn't happen soon between them he was going to lose his damn mind.

To top it off, all these super tense ferals around him had him on edge too. He'd caught himself growling at Brian when he handed Abbey a book she'd dropped – nothing overly friendly about it, but the territorial nature of just about all the ferals was starting to show.

Logan and K were even starting to get a bit more tense, or maybe they were just ready to break it up when the inevitable finally happened.

* * *

><p>It was early one Sunday morning. Of course, it was Creed to kick it off. It wasn't exactly all his fault though – well, there could be an argument about that too. K and Logan were the first ones up – or still up, as it were. They had made themselves rather comfortable on the patio, K was sitting between his legs and leaning on his chest, nearly asleep in his arms while they watched the sunrise. They pointedly ignored the raised voices coming from the kitchen, Logan actually squeezed her tighter to his chest as the sounds of escalation picked up.<p>

From what little they had gathered (and they had actively tried to keep out of it) Creed had simply been a little too close for Greer's comfort and right now, the rising growls had roused most of the awake ferals into confrontation. Logan and K were the only ones not involved as the final threats were being thrown around in the Mexican standoff in the kitchen.

"We gotta stop it," Logan finally said when the first real snarl ripped the air. K sighed and patted his thigh as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"On it," K replied. She had volunteered from the beginning to keep an eye on Creed, so it was her responsibility to settle him out.

The scene in front of her was like pure controlled chaos. Greer was trying to keep Apex and Laura from tearing into Creed, who was talking big. What he didn't seem to realize was that the only thing holding the tall dark feral back was his respect for what K and Logan were trying to do, and of course, Greer. Laura was simply following his lead.

K quietly walked past them while they snarled and picked up her mug, her back to the whole scene unfolding as her three children, Greers' children and Tyler all watched the adults losing their minds. She calmly poured out a fresh cup and turned around to watch a few more seconds.

"Apologize, Victor," K said as diplomatically as she could before calmly taking a sip. "Do it now." Her free arm was resting on her opposite hip, almost as if she was hugging herself as he told her to go to hell.

"You first," K sighed as she rolled her eyes and dug a small device out of her front jeans pocket. She hit the button as she took another pull from the mug in her hand, narrowing her eyes as she watched his reaction.

The sound of electricity arcing was loud and sharp in the relatively small room as Creed fried, collapsing to the floor in a smoking heap. Colton and Greer both jumped back as he went down. K looked at him as if he were some sort of mildly interesting stain on the floor before taking a few steps forward and giving him a little nudge in the eye with her cowboy boot then looking up to Apex's shocked expression.

"Izzat alright with you for now?" she asked, coffee still in hand. "You can push the button if you want, but he's not going to be moving for a little bit." He looked a little troubled but nodded as K slipped the device back in her pocket. "Too bad I can't just bleed him out instead of fry him," K mused. "Guess he's getting a taste of his own medicine for a change." Logan had just stepped in as K stepped over Creed's head to greet him.

"He's gonna grab you one of these days," Logan warned. He'd been growing very uncomfortable with how K was making a habit of turning her back to him, or standing too close – basically rubbing it in his face that he couldn't do anything but play nice. It was kind of K's payback for how he'd treated her when they went to find Logan.

"I know. Then I can cut his hand off," K replied as if it was the whole point. He shook his head at her – that's not what he meant. She smiled and leaned into him, nuzzling at his neck for a moment.

_I know. Really, I know. But it just pisses him off so much when I ignore him like that. He deserves it like I can't even emphasize. I almost have to do it,_ she explained through the bond.

_Well, stop it. He's gonna hurt you first chance he gets if this continues,_ Logan replied. She pulled back from his neck to look him in the face, her hands still on his chest and his on her waist.

"Is that an order?" K asked, eyebrow raised. Logan took half a second before he growled out a 'yes'.

"OK." she replied, eyes downcast as she dug the device from her pocket and handed it to him. As much as she was enjoying the payback, she knew he was probably right. He hated to do it – to order her to stop when he knew how much Creed had played with her.

But when she reacted this way to one of his orders – the instant submissive way she just agreed to it – kind of a turn on.

"Woman –" he growled out. "Take it upstairs. Now." She smiled in response and simply turned tail and headed up, passing Jean and Scott on their way down. "Scooter – lock 'im up. He's just causin' too much trouble," Logan growled, tossing the device to Scott as he jogged to catch up with his wife. Hopefully locking Creed up would ease some of the tensions everyone had while the lawyers finished up.


	33. Tag and Release

_A/N – KJAX - so so SO glad you liked it, you are far too kind to me. Thank you again for letting Apex come to play. :D_

_Reviewers! KJAX, Retro, Shinn, and Scruffy! I *heart* you guys so SO much, but I think it's time for a little action, don't you?_

* * *

><p>"You're gonna pay for this, frail." Creed growled out as K brought him his dinner. She looked exasperated at his attitude.<p>

"So I'm back to frail now? OK. Good to know." she replied.

"I'm not joking. You're gonna pay." he reiterated.

"For what, Victor? Did something happen today while I was gone, or is this about this morning, because from where I was standing you were about to have your ass handed to you by Apex and Laura. You had no claws, teeth or healing – how the hell did you think that was going to play out when both of them had all three?" she asked. His anger seemed to ebb a bit as he considered what she was telling him. "I saved your life you stupid jackass. It would have been much more entertaining for me to have just watched you get your teeth kicked in over coffee. Any debt you may have in your head – anything you think I may owe you – we're even. I won't pull your ass outta the fire again." she growled out.

"You sure it ain't cuz you got a soft spot for me, girl?" he tried with a little growl to match hers.

"You are delusional, Creed," K replied in a flat tone, rather disgusted at the thought. She refused to give him a moment more of her time – Jen was coming after all. She had the latest news on the legal front.

* * *

><p>When she got back upstairs, the whole place was buzzing.<p>

"For once, it's not Hydra," Jen told her, looking grim. "Somehow this might just be worse though. There is no mention of the name of the company or department or government in charge. That part has been entirely blacked out. There is nothing but a board of directors and they've all been dead ends. All I've found is a Dr. Robert Windsor as the head of the medical operations. The thing is, the man doesn't have any credentials. All I've been able to definitively find is that whoever is funding this has deep pockets."

There was a marked silence as the occupants of the room shared glances among themselves.

"Coulson has secured all of our Canadians – if you were solely Canadian last we met, you now all have dual citizenship." She looked directly at Logan. "You're welcome." he sighed as she continued, K smirking to herself as he scowled at her.

"There is no central base for these people that we can find. They basically don't exist – but for a group that doesn't exist, they sure do have a lot of clout."

"So how do we stop them?" Greer asked, tense about the prospects. Jen had no answer.

"We bait them," Logan replied. "We know what they want. So, lets give it to them with a tracker."

"Creed," K said, not needing the bond to know what he was thinking. He nodded silently. If he could do it the way he wanted they'd just gift wrap him and drop him off somewhere for this Windsor to pick up, but knowing his luck, they wouldn't take him.

"You'll have to plant it on him, darlin'. He won't be as suspicious if it's you," he told her. She knew he was right. But she didn't like it. That meant getting close to him.

"He's not going to just run. He came here to hide," K pointed out. "He wouldn't have come here for help if he had any place at all that he could have trusted." The meeting went silent as they all tried to come up with a plan.

"How deceptive can you be, sweetheart?" Logan asked, one eyebrow raised.

"How convincing do I need to be and for how long?" she countered. The two of them locked eyes as he tried to weigh it out.

"Think you can convince him well enough to break his heart?" he replied. It was clear that he didn't like the sound of it even as the suggestion left his lips. She let out a deep breath as she tried to weigh if she could pull that kind of lie together well enough to convince a feral once his inhibitor was off.

"You're assuming that he has something resembling a heart to begin with," K said sullenly.

"Well, whatever it resembles, it's stuck on you," Logan countered. "I've never seen him trust anyone like he does you, as much as I hate to see it, it's true."

"That's a _really_ risky move," K said slowly. She didn't like the way this was shaping up and she was just waiting for Logan to rescind the option.

"But it would work. If he's got the hots for you, he won't suspect it. He won't be thinking right," Scott said, staring at her as if she, as the key to this plan, should know this was THE move.

If she was uneasy before, now she knew that this plan was going to be a do or die if both Logan and Scott agreed.

"As much as I don't like it, he's going to be quicker to believe you because he'll _want _to believe it," Logan said slowly. With no good way to argue out of it, and no better suggestions, she steeled herself to it and just nodded.

"Alright. I'll do my best," she said quietly. Half the room smiled, while all of the ferals, her husband included just nodded grimly. She'd have to be incredibly convincing and cross several counties out of her comfort zone.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, K began to slowly drop her aggressiveness toward Creed when she had to see him. It didn't take him long to start flirting and K slowly began to respond to him.<p>

"They're pushing to just kick you out and let you fend for yourself," she told him one day, arms crossed and hip cocked out.

"Yeah? What do you care anyhow?" he growled out. She shook her head, looking disappointed in him.

"Just because I'm married to Logan doesn't mean I think you should be handled like trash," she said seriously. She visibly set him back with that and they locked eyes for a few seconds, the contact broken when she flicked her eyes towards the door out of the holding area. "I gotta go," she said quietly before quickly walking away. He watched her leave, thinking about how she'd handled him so carefully when he'd arrived. Anyone else in this place would have slapped the muzzle on, but she was careful. Gentle with him even. His interest was piqued.

He began to ask her a few questions every time she came in to feed him, K gradually answering them with more detail. She acted nervous to start with,, relaxing as time went on and gradually stayed a little longer every time. It was engaging to him.

Then he watched as her body language softened when they were alone. She'd shyly look away or touch her hair or chest while they chatted. He interpreted it as she'd intended – as physical interest in him.

He gradually started to act downright charming with her, bringing his A game – telling her things that, had they no previous history, she would have found endearing.

He wasn't convinced of her growing warmth toward him until she gave him her best, most honest, full on hundred megawatt smile, with the slightest little laugh and called him 'Vic', brushing the loose hair from her face with the tiniest little blush.

And just like that she could tell she had him. The air of suspicion from him all but disappeared. He was totally relaxed when she was nearby. She actually started to flirt a little more, always dropping it when Hank would walk in, and grinning like a Cheshire cat as soon as his back was turned.

"Let me out, sweetheart," he growled out low one morning, leaning on the wall nearest the barrier, posturing his best for her. "Or come on in here." She bit her lip as she looked up at him, her face downcast.

"You know I can't, Vic," K said, a little blush to her cheeks. He was leaning as closely to the barrier as he could, wishing like hell he could smell her properly.

"Well figure out how you can," he replied as a crash echoed down the hall from the lab. She did a double take toward the lab.

"I'll … I'll work on it," she said, flashing a quick smile. "See ya later," she promised before rushing down the hall, he watched her go with a grin.

* * *

><p>When the door to the lab latched shut behind her she let out a huge full body shiver as she shook it off.<p>

"UGH – don't we have a decontamination shower around here?" she griped. "I feel dirty." Logan smiled at her widely while she tried to shake off the heebie jeebies.

"If I wasn't the one putting you up to this, I'd be convinced you were ready to step out on me, darlin'," Logan told her, pulling her in for a quick kiss. "Think you can get him to run tonight?"

"If it means I don't have to do this tomorrow? Yes. I'll get him to jump through a hoop of fire if that's what you want," K replied. She'd grown very uneasy with the plan and had voiced her concerns with her husband. It had gotten too complicated – she knew Creed had fallen for it and even though it was _him_, she didn't feel right about doing this to him. It was cruel.

She was starting to get that feeling she got when she was single – the feeling that preceded the guy she was dating getting down on one knee or something equally stupid like that. She knew this was going to end badly. Why couldn't they just hit him with a tranquilizer, dope the hell out of him and kick him out? Oh, right. He'd be too pissed off and return to wreak havoc on the residents of the house.

"No fire hoops," Logan promised, kissing her on the forehead.

"Lets just get it over with. How am I going to do this?" she asked. Hank ran through how to do the 'tag and release' as they were calling it as K wrung her hands. It sounded simple. His clothes already had trackers – his last meal would have tracking nanobots in it. All she had to do was convince him to run – and remove the gloves, muzzle and inhibitor.

"He's going to want to take her with," Apex pointed out - he was just as uneasy about this endeavor as K was.

No one disagreed, but it was good that at least someone said it out loud. Those most interested in Creed had been watching the surveillance with Logan as K manipulated Victor.

It was an incredibly dangerous game, and not one of them thought for a second that she wasn't going to get hurt if it didn't go off perfectly. The only real concern now was the fact that she couldn't fake the scent. She'd tried to figure out how to manipulate the scent, but it just wasn't her gift. It wasn't going to happen. And she knew he'd been looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>The mansion was preparing, all of the students were going to be in the most secured safest rooms … just in case Creed found a way to slip back in and do some real damage. They didn't want anyone in the crossfire. The Howlett and Hanes children already knew exactly what was going on, and had all five volunteered to help. Abbey and Angela refused to be told no and promised to sneak out if they tried to keep them in, James and Will backing them up all the way until their parents relented on the condition that they not fight – they were to deal with first aid for anyone hurt ONLY and avoid Sabretooth at all costs.<p>

Rose was livid. She wanted to go with Laura, but Laura was preoccupied. It was Greer that talked her into staying where she was safe, and only then because she promised to take her shopping when it was all done. It was too bad that Greer didn't realize how much Rose loved time with her or it would have been an easier sell.

Tyler had volunteered his services, and of course they took him up, asking him to be sure to hold the other teens back if a fight happened. Tyler was to only rush in if someone was gravely injured.

K was a bundle of nerves, but she didn't show it as most would have. She got quiet and hyper focused, running every scenario in her head she could come up with on what could go wrong. Logan was starting to get worried about her the closer it got. This attitude was perfect for a fire fight or a straight up brawl, but this? She'd have a hard time shaking her nerves off if she kept it up.

* * *

><p>She was just about to go down and kick off the plan when on her way down she saw Apex watching her carefully, having just finished a low rumbling conversation with Will. He was especially wary, knowing as K did that the air just had a bad vibe to it.<p>

She paused, and watched them before making a quick decision. She locked eyes with Colton and walked over very purposefully, stopping right in front of him, just a step away from where she knew he'd be uncomfortable with her proximity. She hoped that by not invading his space as she normally would, he would take this request as more of a formal thing that she was truly asking for – not an attempt to push him into it. She relied on his hearing to be sure he got her message.

"You hate Creed as much as I do," she said, speaking very low. It wasn't a question. He nodded once. "I don't have faith that this plan is going to work, at all."She tipped her head down with her quiet admission. He cocked his head a little as he considered her, waiting for her to continue."In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm more than a little screwed, but I don't see an easy way out of this." There was silence between them for a few moments before she decided that he would be the right man for the job should this whole fiasco go south. The idea of having someone as a backup that no one knew about eased her tensions the tiniest bit, her shoulders dropping just a hair.

"When …. _if_ something goes wrong, and I'm out of the fight - and I'm positive there will be a fight, I need you to do something for me, if you wouldn't mind." There was a fire in her eyes as she met his gaze again. She didn't wait for an acknowledgement before continuing with her request. "Don't let Creed near Logan if I get hurt. Whatever happens, keep him from Logan. If he tries to kill me, Logan won't be in the right mind to fight and Creed _will _use it against him." There was a pause before she continued. "And when you get Creed where you want him, when he can't fight back, and if you're up to it, I want you to do something very specific to him for me." She dropped her gaze to her hands for a moment, now or never. He looked intrigued for a split second, always having known that she was … creative at times.

"Let me tell you what a blood eagle is," she said with a savage gleam in her eyes, stone cold serious, and no humor in the smirk on her lips.

* * *

><p>She brought Creed dinner that evening, sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the barricade to keep him company as she'd been doing for the past week or so. Giving him something worth while to look at was what he'd called it. When he was finished, and the main light in the lab flicked off – signaling Hank's departure to take dinner himself, she casually stood and started punching in her code. He grinned as she nervously looked down the hall before punching in the last number, the barrier shimmering into nothingness.<p>

He was primed. His breathing picked up as he stepped out of the cell. He grabbed her hand and had her lead him out of the high security cells. K grabbed Hank's lab coat on the way out and Creed was cautiously peeking around corners as they made their break. They were almost to the door outside when he finally turned to face her as she pulled the device to release his muzzle and gloves from Hank's lab coat. As soon as they were off him, he scooped her up and kissed the hell out of her.

She was expecting it and made a point to force herself to return the favor, nervous as she slid her hand into his hair as he pulled her legs around his waist, pinning her to the wall. When the kiss broke he was nearly panting.

"Get the damn inhibitor off now," he growled out, pawing at her roughly. This was the only time she was really nervous. She nodded with a smile, promising to do so – as soon as she figured out which controller was the one for his inhibitor. There were at least a dozen to choose from in the lab coat. It was Hanks' way to try to buy her some time.

She started going through the fake ones as she told him to run, promising to catch up.

But Victor wasn't going for it.

"No way. You're comin' with me now. I've been waitin' too long for you to wise up. You're mine tonight," he growled, a tight grip on her arm as he half dragged her in his wake across the lawn. Her communicator was relaying their conversation to the rest of the team in place around the woods. He had to let her go before she 'found' the right controller or she'd just end up taking a beating. She could outrun him if he didn't have such a good grip on her. But there was no way he was going to do that, and there was no way she was going to convincingly NOT get the inhibitor off.

Finally she was down to the last one. She had no choice but to use it and hope for the best as Scott encouraged her to just do it in her ear, promising that everyone was ready to rush in to her aide. Nothing too bad should happen. With her heart racing, she hit the button on the final remote.

When the inhibitor broke loose, he stopped dead in his tracks and took a long deep breath, his eyes closed as his massive chest expanded, joyfully taking in the scents of the evening air. All at once he was pulling her to him and burying his nose in her neck as she tried to convincingly embrace him. She bit her lip, knowing as he stiffened up that she was busted.

She could flirt and lie to him all day long with sweet false promises, and he could lap it up as long as she could keep going, but the scent didn't lie.

He had expected nervousness, excitement possibly, and a touch of fear – he loved that touch of fear, but Logan's scent was too strong on her – even mixed with hers coming out of her skin and coupled with the total lack of any whisper of arousal from her was all it took. There should have been something there from that kiss … something with her arms wrapped around him if she felt anything for him. But there was nothing that he was looking for. Absolutely no sign that she was attracted to him at all in any way. And just like that he knew it was a set up. Gently, almost tenderly, he reached up and peeled her arms from around his neck before all but crushing her to his chest.

"You lying, worthless, manipulative conniving two faced little bitch," Victor growled out low, the tone of his voice something Logan had only heard directed at himself once or twice in all the years he'd known him.

"GO! GO! Get to her right NOW – anyone!" Logan shouted as Creed's tone hit his ears. No one needed to be told, they were already running as K struggled in his grasp.

"Why the hell did I let you live this long? Did you think I wouldn't know that you were _lying_ to _ME_?" He was beyond any rage she'd ever seen from him. "I should have ended you years ago, you rotten little whore." Creed snarled, total disgust and rage in his voice.

Of all the scenarios she'd dreamed up, the nearest ones to this never played out well for her. He'd held her captive so many times it was almost a joke, but never had his grip on her been so absolutely unyielding. Suddenly she realized with a real chill that he must have always allowed her to struggle. Of course he did. He loved it when she squirmed under his grasp. Not today though. Fear hit her as she realized there was no way out. He was going to truly hurt her this time.

He knew he'd been played and it was the final straw for him where K was concerned. Any affection he'd had was officially gone. He'd never play that little game with her again. He no longer wanted her affections.

No, now he just wanted her dead. Not because she was Logan's. Not entirely anyhow, though that certainly made it sweeter. No, she'd earned it all for herself, and it was rare that a woman pissed him off this deeply. He was tired of playing games with her.

She started to struggle in his arms again, unable to breathe as nearly every feral and former experiment in the mansion descended from all angles – even the teens refused to be held back when they heard K's breathy pleas for him to let her breathe. Creed ignored her begging as he searched the approaching line for Logan and squared up with him, K still in his arms struggling, claws out and trying to find an angle to cut him, on the verge of passing out.

"The worst part of this, frail?" he growled out just loud enough that she could hear as she desperately struggled. "I actually believed you. For that you gotta pay. Now, I know that what I'm about to do won't stick. I just want to watch him break when he thinks you might just be dead. Pay attention now, princess. If I'm wrong, then this is it. Make sure you let him know you love him before you hit the ground. It'll be all over by then. And remember, his pain is your fault."

She couldn't pull a big enough breath to even scream, and she was sure he'd want that much. She'd simply underestimated him for too long.

"This is long overdue, Runt," Creed said clearly and loudly, his eyes locked with Logans as he dropped K, grabbing her head and dislocating her neck with a hollow metallic sound as she fell into a heap at his feet, her eyes staring up blankly and her claws halfway out. He kicked her away from him and crouched, waiting.

* * *

><p>The sound that came out of Logan as he watched her fall was beyond inhuman. He didn't even see Creed anymore. All he could see was his wife's body – all odd angles in a crumpled mass.<p>

The whole assaulting line was horrified. The four teens instantly froze, unable to process what they'd just seen as Tyler doubled down and ran like hell for her with all he had. He just hoped someone would keep his father off him long enough to try and help K.

Outraged, it was Apex that reached Creed first. In an impressive display of feline savagery the two massive ferals clashed. All Creed wanted was Logan, who he knew would be vulnerable – an easy target, though the two simpering brats of his looked tempting too. He pushed to get around Apex, who simply wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Before Creed could strike, Apex nailed him with all he had, tearing deeply into flesh and bone as he tackled him.

Black met blonde and fur was flying freely with the blood. Usually, fighting fueled Creed's sadistic side. But this time, it was pure fury. His viciousness level rose, but his ability to think ahead did not. It was brutal. For every hit Creed landed, Apex got in four. It didn't take him long to move the fight far from K as Logan fell to his knees next to her.

Abandoning logic, Logan rearranged her body and started breathing for her as Tyler slid on his knees next to him. He didn't even ask as he put his hands on the tiny woman, cradling her head. There was no acknowledgement from Logan as Tyler got to work, concentrating hard as Logan did what K had once done for him – ordering her not to die on him between breaths and brushing the hair away from her open eyes.

Time was of the essence. Logan had it happen to him a few times in the past. It was something that he could heal from, so he just hoped she could too. It made sense, but he wasn't very sensible right now.

The trauma of seeing her fall like that dragged up every loss he'd had at Creeds' hands and frankly the man couldn't think. He wasn't thinking about healing factors or his past experiences – he was thinking about waking up to her smile and falling asleep with her wrapped around him. Their morning coffee and late night whiskey. The day she agreed to marry him and each instance of holding their children for the first time. He wasn't done with her yet.

He couldn't concentrate enough to find the bond – if it was even a possibility. He worked around Ty's hands, breathing for her as the battle waged on, the punches Apex was landing was something the rest of them could feel as the snarls and growls gave way to labored wheezy grunts with each impact.

Creed was bleeding badly, unable to stand now as Apex smiled finally. He had slashed him deeply from every angle, none of his limbs were useable and at that moment, he had him cranked so far backwards that the man simply couldn't breathe, his insults long ago abandoned. Creed tried to reach him, but couldn't.

Colton watched as Logan, shaking and weeping continued to try and revive his wife before he released Creeds' arms and slashed him as deeply as he could down his back and quickly started breaking his ribs, pulling them out through the wounds near his spine, cracking him open as he yanked them hard, Creed wheezed, before letting loose an agonized scream as his bones were torn from his body.

When Apex was done, Creed was a disaster – nearly every rib was broken and halfway removed, sticking out of his back like a dissection done from the wrong side – just as K had described should be done. The man couldn't move as Apex leaned over his shoulder.

"K's idea," Apex half growled, half whispered before reaching forward and cutting his throat. He knew it likely wouldn't be permanent, but it still felt good, and he knew it would take him some time to bounce back from it. He turned his attention back to the little woman with the wicked ideas, only slightly sorry that he'd kept his word to not kill Creed and burn his corpse. Today.

At nearly the same time, Logan looked as if he'd collapsed over K. Apex stood and made his way over, unsure if his old friend was going to be alright. He was wary to even approach, knowing how hard everyone had said Logan took it when a woman of his died and this one had certainly lasted him longer than any of the others. Combined.

But even he let out a sigh of relief when he saw K's hand reaching up and resting on Logan's shoulder as he leaned over her.

Tyler looked exhausted as he sat back on his heels, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Never. Ever. Ever! Let that happen again," Tyler said to K. The boy had tears running down his face. "I can't believe you weren't dead when we got to you. How were you not dead?" Logan shook his head as K looked up sleepily. It was a close one - or it felt like it was. Ty would later say that it was odd - there was no bright light to pull her back from as there had been with Rose. A light was there, but it wasn't much closer than it was for most people when he healed non lethal wounds. He wasn't sure how to interpret it.

Before Logan could answer, K pulled him down for a kiss. For once, no one was embarrassed by their public display of affection.

"Doesn't usually work like that kid. Healing factor gives us a little time to be 'dead' before it's permanent. She'd probably have been alright if we'd given her time," Logan said, smiling down at his very tired wife. "I just couldn't take the chance that I was wrong."

"Yeah, but that pop ..." Tyler said. It was a sound that would haunt him, the sound of her spine realigning itself as the muscles repaired, snapping into place. K stiffly turned her head toward the young Creed.

"Tyler – I love you," K rasped out. She hurt all over as Logan chose to pick her up. Although she was healed, she was a bit numb all over. A side effect of spinal damage. It would fade very soon, but Logan insisted that it would be a few days before she could get back to speed and no one was going to touch her tonight, though Logan was willing to let Hank be the one exception as he insisted she be checked over – just to be sure that she had everything back where it should be. She turned toward Apex and stiffly looked past him to the mess that was Creed and she grinned.

"Oh, that's better than flowers," she said, eyebrow raised. "Shove a bow up his ass and it'd be Hallmark moment." Logan shook his head hard at the mental image before turning to his wife.

"Woman, where the hell did you come up with that … idea?" Logan asked – a bit horrified at her taste in revenge.

"Yeah," Deadpool added. "I have come up with some fucked up shit but that takes the goddamn cake, you sick little puppy, you."

"You guys have such faith in me. Fun fact? My grandmother told me about it. It was a Viking form of execution," K explained. "Never really thought I'd find anyone that _deserved_ getting blood eagled, but if ever there was one deserving – it's him," she said clearly. There was a few moments of silence before K looked to Apex.

"Colton – thank you. Really. That was beautifully done. I owe you. I'd give you a kiss, but … well," K gestured toward her husband.

"I won't allow it," Logan finished with a grin, the overall tension of the group having dropped significantly with Creed's exit.


	34. New Troubles Old News

**KJAX, Cheshirecat, Shinn and Scruffy - Again, thank you for the reviews!**

**KJAX, again, thanks so much for letting Apex play, looking forward to a collaboration in the future.**

**Scruffy, I can't always have Logan and Creed going after each other - though there is always a time and a place.**

**It's a long one today, and I apologize for the length. I just had to get it to a good breaking point without leaving a huge cliffhanger.**

* * *

><p>Logan breathed a sigh of relief when Hank gave K a clean bill of health. Her only problem was that she was simply wiped out, though it was unclear if it was attributed to recovering from her injury or the massive weight that had been lifted from her shoulders now that she knew that Creed no longer wanted to sleep with her. She took it as an upgrade in status to be on his kill list.<p>

Logan got her cleaned up and tucked into bed where she slept for a solid twenty four hours, only leaving her side when one of their children stepped in to stay near her – none of them wanting to leave her alone for even a moment, and Rose going so far as to climb into bed and snuggle into her when it was her turn.

…...

By morning, Creed's body was gone. The surveillance showed that it was likely incredibly painful for him to heal from the blood eagle – possibly just as bad as getting it done to him in the first place, the footage showing him writhing in pain as he pulled himself back together.

The blood trail disappeared just on the other side of the fence, a burned out set of tire tracks on the pavement indicated that he'd likely been picked up without much of a struggle. Scott was monitoring the tracking devices, two of which had been found and disposed of eight miles from the mansion. The others were, for now, working and in place and headed north west toward the Canadian border.

Is he hurt and running or captive? It was a question that for now no one could answer.

When K finally emerged from her slumber, Logan kept her close, and most of the residents in the mansion looked relieved to see her leaning against him on the couch as they shared a coffee mug. It was clear he didn't want her out of his sight anytime soon, and she would be the last person to argue with him.

It was another two days before the signal stopped. When they mapped it out, they found that it was exactly where the old Weapon X facility was once located.

Long thought to be nothing more than ruins, and certainly not a place that Creed would go to for fun – it had to be a captive situation.

"Well. Looks like we know who our mystery company is. Back from the dead." Scott said grimly. This was not going to be a good or fair fight.

"So, lets take the fight to them. I've had enough of playing defense." K suggested, long tired of simply sitting back and waiting for the attack to come. Logan didn't look amused.

"Not a great move, K. We have no idea what kind of defenses they have at that place." Scott replied. She huffed a bit, though she had to admit he was right. The satellite images coming in from SHIELD showed little to nothing going on outside the half wrecked building, though it was clear that there was traffic … the old road leading to the place clearly well used.

"She's right though." Cap cut in after a few moments. "They're geared up for mobile units to retrieve, they might not have a solid defensive platform at the base. Everyone thinks it's dead, after all."

Not one of them wanted to go anywhere near that place, but it was getting well beyond high time that they ended this … again. K was getting tired of the same trouble popping up until Cap pointed out that Hydra was worse.

"Unless, of course, they're a part of this. Then this is going to really be miserable." he conceded, apparently keeping his promise to stick with them to the end of the mission.

The overall tension of the mansion had eased considerably with Creed's exit, though if it was his exit or the fact that most of the ferals got to fight without restraint, no one could say for sure.

On revealing that they were looking at a revised Weapon X encounter, Copycat simply fled the building without much of a trace. She'd had more than enough of those people and certainly didn't want a repeat performance. She could, after all, simply disappear if she was a little bit careful and K had taken to simply watching her every time they shared common space. It was clear the little feral was just looking for a reason to eradicate her. Wade was all for simply going in guns ablazing, no plan at all.

To Logan's surprise, K took a different route, instead calling up Stark for a favor. He still owed her one, and she was going to cash in. The idea had Logan breathing a little easier. Whenever she involved Tony, it was almost exclusively to procure high powered long range rifles, hard to find or 'concept' weaponry or tiny highly powered bombs – things K likened to diamonds and precious gems.

"Tomorrow at two." K said quietly as she looked to her husband. Logan nodded. That's when Stark would be there with her 'gifts'. Must be good if he was coming to deliver them in person. Logan gently put his hand on the side of her head, guiding her to lean on his shoulder again, kissing the top of her head. It seemed he was doing this to her at least half a dozen times a day. He just wanted her near him. Unfailingly, she simply did as he directed every time, dropping everything she was doing and wrapping her arms around him. Jean smiled when she 'overheard' their private thoughts toward each other, again reinforcing for her that the two of them were a wild, but complementary match.

…...

Abbey had all but thrown herself into Tyler's arms after he helped to revive her mother. She and James had stood not five paces away from her as she stared up blankly, both of them numb, as their father all but fell apart until she sucked in a breath on her own. The three teens were stricken as they started to really understand the depth of K and Logan's relationship, highlighted by a moment before K had really even been breathing for more than a handful of breaths, when she blindly tried to call out her husband's name, looking for him an instant before he simply leaned over her to kiss her.

That was the reach of the bond they were so careful to warn them of. The highs were second to none, but moments like this – with her nearly dead, showed how rough it could be too. It was clear that he'd rushed in with no concern for himself, eyes only on his wife – ignoring the monster that had tried to kill her and wanted him dead as he tried to get to her. What would have happened to him had she simply not revived? Or if Apex hadn't been ready to keep Creed back? They finally both saw the drawback to the feral bond and it scared the hell out of Abbey.

She was mostly convinced now that should one of them die suddenly, the other would likely be right behind them, leaving the three Howlett kids without either of their guidance. That or they'd be totally worthless in their despair. The idea had her less than excited to rush the possibility of a bond with Tyler. She didn't want to be that attached to anyone yet. Her father was right – this kind of bond was a bigger commitment than marriage. In a way, she felt bad for her parents. Like it or not, their lives were irretrievably tied together.

On the other hand, it was exactly the kind of connection that Tyler craved deep down. His hard childhood that ended with some serious distance between he and his mother that was just now finally truly mending had left him looking for someone that could fill the gaps and bring him some solidarity.

…...

When dawn broke the next morning, K playfully kept Logan to herself as long as she could, winning him over with gentle persuasion and a bit of begging. She was feeling much more normal, and today she got her new toys from Tony. In celebration, she slipped into a dress of all things and pulled her hair up before pulling on a decent pair of heels and a touch of makeup. When Logan stepped out of the shower he froze on seeing her.

"Why the dress?" he asked. "And, to be clear, I'm not complainin'." she smiled at him as she shrugged.

"I don't know. It just … I guess I felt pretty. Should I change?" she answered. He didn't waste any time as he gave her his approval.

…...

Normally when Tony and K would come up with a weapons cache, it necessitated a truck, yet here was Mr. Stark with little more than a briefcase and a grin. Logan was uneasy as he let his old friend inside.

She couldn't be thinking of close combat, could she?

He led Tony to his wife, who was, at the moment, having a good laugh with Jean and Greer. The two old friends had been talking about old times, and K was simply entertained to watch them interact – like sisters. When she saw Tony though, she lit up with a huge grin.

"Ooh … what did you bring me?" K asked as she hopped up and rushed over to the two men. Tony took advantage of her good mood and jockeyed for a quick kiss on the cheek, which, to his shock, K complied with.

"Now gimme something fun." K said, nearly bouncing on her toes. "And NO.."

"I know. No penis jokes. Got it. But for future hand offs, I _really_ like this look on you." Stark cut her off, setting the oversized briefcase on the coffee table near Greer. She looked a bit confused as to what he could possibly have in it.

For once, Tony didn't even try to go into one of his selling spiels, already well versed in the things K preferred. Her smile fell to a much more serious look as he opened the case revealing a single pistol and a whole host of full, color coded magazines. She rested her hand on his shoulder as she leaned close to him, taking a peek, her lips barely parted as she stared at the selection in front of her.

"OK, sweetheart." Tony said quietly, putting his arm around K's back "This is really special – not entirely out of the testing division yet, so you know. Don't lose them." Much more serious now. She nodded her head, waiting for him to continue.

"Red is incendiary. Yellow – nerve gas. Blue delivers an electrical charge and the Green is a nasty poison combo – courtesy of your ex-wife, Logan. Turns out Viper was good for something." He said quietly as K stared at the spread inside before her eyes landed on the pink magazine. "The rounds will only work in this specialized pistol."

"What about that one?" she asked. Jean and Greer watched on – their discomfort growing as K's interest piqued.

"The pink is … well, that's the one we're having problems with. It was supposed to be a knock out drug that Hank developed while we were in that lab, but we haven't been able to really duplicate it right – even with Henry's help. So, don't use that unless you have no choice. It's been making people hallucinate _wildly._ It's more potent than concentrated peyote." Tony warned.

"Hippie heaven. Got it." K summarized as Tony had to laugh a bit at her. Logan started to reach into the case when Tony stopped him, nearly shouting at him before he touched the gun, Logan's hand just hovering over the weapon.

"It's DNA encrypted. Right now it's blank, but after it's been touched, none of it will work for anyone else." Tony explained. Logan paused just a moment before carefully pulling his hand back. It was her toy, after all. "If you want one before your raid, I'll get it here for you by tomorrow, Logan." He nodded, but wanted to wait until they tested it out before making a decision.

"Right. Well, the idea behind this little system is simple. Color coded mags so if you end up running a very small team, you're not down on fire power and you can easily pick your best option. You just have to make sure you have at least one of each." he summed up "So where do we test this?"

"Danger room." Logan suggested. "Don't want to do it outside – the other guys could be watchin'."

…...

"Are you sure you don't want to change?" Stark asked K as she racked back the slide on the gun, the incendiary magazine now loaded and ready to fire.

"Are you going to chase me?" she asked getting ready to take aim. "Because I'm pretty sure just being in a dress doesn't make me less capable of kicking your ass."

"No, I'm sure it doesn't – but you might just give me a hell of a view if you do." Tony replied.

"Maybe that's my big distraction plan. Don't you have a naked picture of me anyhow?" K replied before gently pulling the trigger as Tony tried to warn her.

The explosion that hit the target was massive for the size of the round, nearly knocking both of them off their feet.

"Be careful – it's bark is _not _worse than it's bite." K stared at the clearing smoke and the absolutely decimated wreckage that was once a full line of targets.

"Wow." she said quietly, releasing the mag and racking out the chambered round. For the first time in years, he gave her much more than she bargained for. "What's the range on this thing?" She never bothered to ask technical specs, so the fact that she did had Tony grinning.

…...

After Tony left, the small team of those that wanted to go take the fight to the new Weapon X program met up in the ready room. It was going to break down into several small teams. There was still some wiggle room on who went with who. Logan wasn't real thrilled with K going at all, but conceded that she certainly had a skill set or two that would prove useful, particularly with the new toys she got from Stark. Now his problem was more like trying to come up with a valid reason to keep her close.

…...

By dawn, they were in place, watching the complex and ready to strike. Cap had paired up everyone based on his assessment of their abilities and who would complement their partner best for this mission. Not everyone was thrilled with their assigned team mate.

Again, Cap had chosen to try and make the plan as simple to stick to as possible. Each of the three cuckoos were in strategic lookouts where they could see everything that the rest of them needed to and relay it silently to the rest of the team through telepathy. It was harder for them to do in a few cases … Apex in particular had trouble with the idea of them in his head, so he relied on his partner, Chamber, to intercept the messages and relay them.

Logan, Laura, and K were also nearly psychic proof to all but the most powerful, and Mindee, Phoebe and Celeste weren't in that class. As a result, K ended up paired with Fantomex, Deadpool with Laura and Cap with Logan. No radios were being used on this run – the group as a whole keeping away from tech as a precaution after seeing how touchy Hydra's system was on the Alaska/Canada border. The X-Men were waiting nearby with the blackbird to offer assistance should things go south on the infiltration efforts.

On Caps' signal, they all started moving, the cuckoos being sure to keep Cap in the loop on how well it was working, and once all were inside, they followed quickly, joining up with all but Cap's team – their job now to simply make sure Cap knew where the rest were.

It was an odd feeling – the state of things in that building. Outside there was many signs of life, worn roads, fresh boot prints and tire tracks. Hell, even the scent of diesel smoke and dozens of men hung heavy in the air around the place. But inside? There was a thin layer of dust on everything.

Five steps into the place, when K saw the dust and their footprints in it, she stopped, backing up to where they'd entered, refusing to go forward.

"Perhaps she's having some kind of episode." Phoebe mused. But Fantomex could see there was something to K's reluctance.

"Phoebe, she's right. No ones been here in years." he told her. Though K looked half scared as her eyes darted around the hall they were in. He watched her as she cautiously backed up, one hand on her side arm.

"This isn't the right way in." K said quietly. "This is a way out. Emergencies only." Both of her partners stared back silently – alarmed. There was nothing in anything that Laura found that said she'd know her way around this place.

_Cap, she's freaking out or something. She says this is an emergency exit, and it looks like she might be right. There's half an inch of dust all over this entire hallway._ Phoebe relayed staring at K as her breathing accelerated.

"K, Cap says to keep going anyhow. If it's an emergency exit, we're likely to come up on where we need to be quicker." Phoebe said to their little feral. K took a minute to collect herself and nodded. Of course, he was right. She was being stupid. Fantomex kept a more wary eye on her now though. He'd seen her in action. Been around her for several missions, but she was generally as unshakable as Logan.

…

Apex, Chamber and Mindee had entered through a hidden passage, while Logan and Cap took the most used and clearly active route in. Deadpool and Laura simply went to Dr. Hines' old private hidden entrance. This was practically her childhood home after all. She knew her way around easily.

…...

They had to be nearly half a mile into the complex when K stopped in front of a heavy bomb door that was littered with slash marks. She didn't need to pop her claws to see the spacing wasn't hers, though she vaguely wondered why she would even think to check.

There didn't' look to be a way in from their side. As Fantomex looked for a release for the door, K gingerly put her ear up against it and closed her eyes. Trying to hear her way to the other side as it were before she started looking for God only knows what.

…...

On the other side of the complex, Laura had already taken first blood. She seemed to know exactly where they were going and Cap had directed Apex's group to join them. He and Chamber were more than happy to comply.

…...

K finally found what she was looking for as Fantomex started making his case for them to abandon this route and go follow Logan and Cap. He was sure that K would jump on the chance. Instead, she popped a claw, carving out a small hole next to the heavy locking mechanism on the door. She took a red magazine off her molle vest and removed a round from it before locking the mag into place in the gun. He had no idea what she was up to as she forced the round into the hole, casually telling he and Phoebe to find cover.

"What?" Phoebe asked, totally alarmed.

"Unless you can heal fast, hide." K said calmly before stepping back and racking a round into the chamber.

"That's built to withstand bombs." Fantomex said to her, sure she'd lost her mind.

"Yeah, that's right. It's built to withstand bombs set off next to it. I don't think it was designed to hold up if the bomb was drilled into the lock." K replied.

"But that's just an incendiary round, right?" he asked. K finally smiled for the first time all day before she took careful aim, Fantomex and Phoebe rushing to find cover seconds before K pulled the trigger.

…...

The fighting was intensifying for Laura, Deadpool and now Apex and Chamber. Where all these men were coming from was anybody's guess, but it was clear they had only the soldiers in front of them. Deadpool had to switch to his katanas before too long, his ammo stores completely run out, yet, they still kept coming.

…...

Alarms were going off all over the complex as Wolverine and Cap ran into a totally rage filled and suped up Sabretooth. He ran straight for Wolverine, foaming at the mouth as he hit him hard – first blood to Creed.

…...

Half the bomb door was blown apart. Not enough to simply walk through, but K decided it was likely close enough that she could now easily cut the reinforcing bars and swing it open. Cautiously, she stepped into the blackened room, the scent of gun oil, heavy salt water and hot metal hitting her nose as Fantomex shined a light on the room ahead. They had a maze ahead of them.

The room was warm. Almost too warm. The place was basically a hallway, racks of semi automatic rifles lined the walls. Without thinking about it, K popped both sets of claws and extended her arms, slicing each one in half as she walked down the hall. No reason to let these people have their guns. At the end of the weapons storage, they found several passageways branching off in three different directions.

She turned to her two teammates, as if to ask which way. Both of them were staring down the different paths, wide eyed at the complexity of the path they'd used to get inside. Phoebe couldn't decipher which way had the most people, so they deferred to K, who had to close her eyes and try to surround herself in the scents, lips cracked open slightly as she tried to weed out the most promising path, taking a few steps down each way just to try to clarify where the different 'flavors' were coming from. Off to her right, she could smell the tiniest touch of half their team …. Laura, Apex, Deadpool and Chamber … the cuckoos all smelled the same. Very quietly, she told Phoebe what she knew, and Phoebe relayed it to her sisters.

"Cap says they're alright for now. Try another path." Phoebe whispered. K nodded and went to the left, for some reason trying to avoid the center path. Creed and heat.

"That's where Cap and Wolverine are then." Phoebe informed her. She wanted to go to her husband's aide, but she knew that was off limits unless Cap asked for help, so they headed right down the center path. As they did, what little light there was began to fade to near pitch black.

K had no trouble maneuvering in the darkness, and after a while she spotted a light coming through a cracked open door. As they neared it, it's glow grew and they could tell from where they stood that it was likely a lab. The scent of hot saline got stronger as they neared it and before they got all the way to it, a man in a lab coat rushed past the cracked open door. K froze when she saw him.

"C'mon, K – let's get this over with." Fantomex urged. She numbly nodded and began to stalk her way up to the door. When she peeked through the crack, she saw the source of the strong smells.

The workshop, where her bonding had taken place, was tiny compared to this lab. Here, there were half a dozen bonding tanks in place, ready to roll at a moment's notice on the side of the room in front of her. On the other side, was an operating table where the doctor she had just seen was prepping someone for the process. The man on the table was unconscious as the doctor worked quickly. She didn't even stop to think about anyone else being in the room before she let her claws slip out silently and she stepped inside the door into the light.

…...

Logan and Creed were in the battle of their lives. Creed's speed wasn't what it was, but he was making up for it in viciousness. Cap was helping where he could, keeping back the other guards that were rushing in to help Creed to subdue Logan, Cap deftly avoiding the claws and teeth as the two ferals tried to tear each other to shreds. Something about this felt wrong. Off. But Logan didn't have too much time to process it as he dodged Creeds' claws by the skin of his teeth. Then he realized he smelled a bit like hot metal and blood.

…...

Apex and Laura's team finally cleared the room – the mess left behind was staggering, the two cuckoos involved were rather disgusted by the amount of blood pooling on the floor, slowly draining into the grates scattered in the concrete.

"We should go to Cap." Mindee said clearly.

"We should go to K." Celeste said in response. With that, they divided again – Apex and Chamber headed toward Logan and Cap while Laura and Deadpool set out to find K and Fantomex.

…...

It took little time for Laura to find K … her scent trail once they hit the end of the hall was clear and within moments they were skidding to a stop in the massive lab, startled at what they saw.

K and Fantomex were in the middle of a full on brawl with Phoebe unconscious on the ground. Somehow every time one of them got anywhere close to the doctor he simply disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room.

"The bastard's teleporting." Deadpool snarled out before pulling out his swords and diving into the action, hoping that if they cleared out enough of the lab rats and soldiers they could have a chance at grabbing the disappearing doctor. K cried out in shock as the doctor appeared for a split second behind her, pulling out a good sized chunk of her hair before disappearing.

It was just enough of a shock that one of soldiers managed to cut her across her neck – not deep enough to really damage, but enough to throw her stride. Laura watched as the doctor appeared near the lab's office, smiling to himself in a way that was a little too familiar. She cautiously stepped into the lab and inhaled deeply before turning to Celeste

"It's Sinister! Windsor is Sinister!" Laura shouted to her before diving in, hoping that hair was all he'd gotten from her sister in law.

…...

When Cap got the message he shouted it out to Logan – which gave Creed just the window he needed, slashing Logan right down to the bone across his chest, tearing the flesh and screeching against his ribs and breastbone.

The sound was more of a shock than the injury. Why would it screech? He got his answer when Creed leapt on him, pinning him to the ground under his weight. Logan swung up to catch him in the ribs, planning on simply cutting through them when his claws caught.

The sonofabitch had his own Adamantium now.

…...

Laura and K's group was now somehow nearly pinned down by one man. All of the guards and labrats were out or dead and Sinister, now no longer trying to hide who he was was blocking their way.

All at once, Deadpool and Fantomex both simply fell to the ground as he started the telepathic assault. It was now down to one cuckoo – nope. Make that just two ferals as Celeste fell nearly on top of Deadpool.

K and Laura ended up back to back as they tried to find a way to get their teammates out of this damned lab.

"X-23, I've wanted to compare your helix to your source for years. And you must be the elusive Weapon K. How nice that we even have a lab at our disposal." Sinister hissed out as he slowly approached the two women. "Ladies, your claws are of little use to you today. At least against me."

…...

Logan was shredded and blinded – at least temporarily as Apex and Chamber started the assault on Creed. It took pretty much everything they had to slow him down enough for Logan to gather his bearings and leap onto his back, jamming his fist under Creed's neck and popping his claws. Two of them deflected and stopped while the third found it's mark at the base of his skull, at least temporarily lobotomizing the monster.

"My sisters aren't responding." Mindee said quietly. That was all it took for the group as a whole to rush forward, following the path that Creed had come down until they came onto the entry into the lab. The place was wrecked as K and Laura fought each other, Sinister long gone now.

What was left of the trigger scent was floating in the air, Laura totally unreachable as she came after K full force.

K wasn't much better. Both were entirely too concentrated on each other, claws from both flashing in the low light of the lab, every tank destroyed along with whatever contents it held. Sparks were dancing across the now electrified drainage grates that the hot saline had washed down, quickly cooling adamantium in puddles on the floor. And blood. So so much blood. Apex and Logan both rushed in, both of them catching blades from the women they tried to restrain.

As Logan pinned K and Apex held Laura fast, Cap found the fans, clearing the room of the scent that drove Laura mad. Both of them were on another planet as Cap and Chamber started trying to rouse the remaining team members.

Apex was talking low to Laura, working on getting her back in her right mind, carefully avoiding her teeth as she struggled against his mass. It was working slowly.

Logan had a different plan, going for the quickest route to settle her out, quickly leaning into her forcing himself closer so she could scent him out easier. He cringed as her teeth met in his shoulder, followed by an almost immediate release and a 180 on her attitude.

"Oh, god, Logan..." K started to stammer, horrified at herself as he shushed her and let her up, both of them making over the injuries the other had sustained.

"It was Sinister." Wade said groggily as he sat up, holding his head. "I didn't see much of what happened before I don't know … I just – collapsed." Cap and Logan shared a look before he started to carefully look his wife over.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked as he systematically began really looking her over. It was an automatic move – there's no way he'd be able to see any sign of what had happened, between the time passed and the fact that she and Laura were trying to kill each other … there was no telling which bloody patch on her uniform was from Laura and what could have been from Sinister. But then he did see something. A dart was still stuck between her shoulder blades. She jumped a bit when he pulled it out, the needle was bent over and deeply embedded. He handed it off to Cap. They had to see what she'd been injected with later. Chances are, it was already out of her system. Deadpool joined Apex and found a similar dart behind her knee. Even after Laura got back into her right mind, neither woman could remember much of the encounter.

"He tore out a handful of her hair." Laura commented as they started setting charges. Logan ran his hand through K's hair, frowning when he found it …. about an inch round of peach fuzz on the back of her head, blood caked into the hair around it. So he'd gotten a little more than just hair.

By the time they'd gotten the team re-gathered, all of the test subjects had been executed, and mysteriously, many of the guards that hadn't engaged their infiltration were also lying dead, foam at the corners of their mouths. Cap just stared at the pair of guards that was all alone with nothing around them. It didn't' look good. Creed was long gone by the time they'd gotten outside.

The trigger was set to blow once they were airborne, and from half a mile up, it was very satisfying to watch the place go up in a blaze of glory, collapsing on itself before bits of it started to burn. Plumes of dust popped up in several places, a hundred yards out from the complex - the old air vents, releasing the dust as they collapsed.

"This isn't over. We have to find out if Sinister is working alone or for someone." Logan said as they watched the building burn. Cap was already convinced of Sinister's employer.

…...

Laura refused to be even remotely near K on the flight back. Apex seemed to be the only one that noticed or was sympathetic about it. It was disturbing to him that K barely looked guilty when she and Laura met eyes for a moment. If it was anyone else on that team, they'd have felt horrible about attacking their friend – even if it was under some form of manipulation, but K?

She didn't look sorry at all. When Fantomex suggested that both of them be restrained until Hank could clear them, amazingly, K didn't fight it, agreeing with the course of action. Of course, the only one that even considered approaching her was Logan, and she very passively offered him her wrists. He knew something was wrong now.


	35. Coping Mechanisms

_**Thanks again to you guys for reading - that last chapter was a doozy (nearly 7K on the word count, so I won't do that to you again ... I've read entire fics that weren't that long) and of course, Thanks again to KJAX89 for letting me borrow Apex, and actually, I should also thank Cheshirecat too ... the two of you have made Greer and KJAX inseparable in my imagination. I can't imagine her with anyone else and when I've read the random fic here or there I keep wondering to some degree where he is ... so you guys did one hell of a job with them. I hope there's someone out there outside of me that feels the same way about my K.**_

_**Much love as always to the regulars and the reviewers ... Retro, Cheshire **_

* * *

><p>On returning to the mansion, K and Laura both were escorted straight to the med lab by Cap and Logan. The darts they found were handed off for analysis and Hank took blood from both women as K kept her eyes to the ground and Laura watched her warily. Whatever had gone down between the two of them must have been bad. Laura was allowed to leave as soon as Apex came to escort her and keep watch. As long as the stronger, larger feral was staying close, it was decided she could be trusted outside of the lab at least until they knew for sure the results of the test.<p>

Hank didn't want them to have any additional stress than what they'd already gone through and not knowing what had triggered a problem in the first place, thought it prudent to get them out of the lab as quickly as possible.

K was of course released to Logan, but instead of going up to their room as everyone had expected, she quietly showed herself to the cell at the end of the holding area and punched in her code with a ten second delay, giving her time to step inside and lock herself up. The barrier had sealed by the time Logan realized where she'd slipped off to. He found her there, lying down on the cot, facing the wall, hugging herself, her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Sweetheart, what the hell're you doin'?" Logan asked as he started to punch in his code.

"Just leave me be. I can't be trusted." K said, feeling guilty as hell, even though she hadn't shown it one bit until now. The fact that the cell still reeked of Creed was a reminder to her of how despicable of a person she really was. Lower than Creed. He stepped in anyhow, taking a seat next to her reclined form and resting his hand on her hip.

"Because you went after Laura? The damn trigger scent was in the air, honey. You had to defend yourself." he reasoned. K just shook her head.

"I'm the one that attacked her." she replied clearly.

* * *

><p>It took less than an hour for Hank to identify the compounds in the darts. Extremely concentrated levels of PCP and amphetamines mixed with neural inhibitors and a compound that slowed healing abilities. In short, she was given a cocktail that had no purpose other than to make her go crazy, albeit temporarily.<p>

Even when her blood came back clean, K refused to leave the cell, not trusting herself in the least, finally leaving only when Logan ordered her to, promising to keep at her side until she felt more in control of herself.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened in there?" Logan asked Laura when he got her alone. Laura shook her head before answering.<p>

"Sinister wanted samples. He shot her with the darts and his soldiers and lab coats came rushing in as she froze. I could not stop him. When he was done with her, she was not herself. She injured him when she woke up – cut him from shoulder to hip – deeply. He started shouting out nonsense and she turned on me." Laura explained.

"Was it the scent? Did it effect her too?"

"The scent was not released until after she had me down. Her arm was drawn back and she was going to take my head off when the scent hit me. I only remember throwing her off of me." Laura finished.

He had to consider it all. Clearly, Sinister knew about a trigger that Charles had either missed, or overlooked, or maybe even needed the drugs to work right for. Which meant he knew more about her than was in her files. And now, he had her DNA. It was more than he needed for his 'research'.

He sought out his wife – not hard to find at all now that she was feeling guilty and isolating herself.

"What's the last thing you remember before biting me?" he asked. She wrinkled her brow as she looked at him.

"I attacked Laura."

"But why?" she looked thoughtful for a while, finally shaking her head. She just couldn't remember exactly what it was.

"Did Sinister say something to you? Anything odd?"

"Something in German. Something about a water glass. Why can't I remember it?" K said quietly.

* * *

><p>The silver lining in K's misery was that now that they knew it was Sinister, Scott turned into a whole different animal. The animosity between he and Essex ran too deep to ignore and he turned it into his own personal agenda to find out who he was working for and where the slippery bastard was.<p>

He was relentless, only stopping his searching and monitoring when Jean forced him to, and picking it back up as soon as he had a spare moment, even digging while his classes were testing – totally focused on finding and stopping him at all costs.

K saw his focus, and although she didn't entirely understand the beef he had with Sinister, she knew he was the man for the job and she made a point to thank him – though not as warmly as she would have in the past. She just didn't trust herself around anyone until she knew if there was some other trigger that needed to be disabled – afraid to unintentionally harm a friend. It was that move – the reluctance to be warm with him that had Scott taking pause from his work to ask his wife to gently work with the shaken little woman. It didn't take much convincing.

* * *

><p>"What happened to her?" Rose asked Laura, interrupting her conversation with Apex. Laura had to smile at the girl … truly her one honest to God link that showed without laboratory testing that she had family, the resemblance too much to ignore, and her living breathing proof of her link to Logan.<p>

"Your mother is dangerous. Keep away from her for now," Laura answered. Rose looked confused.

"Like … __more __dangerous?" she asked. "She goes to Canada with you and comes back more dangerous? That just doesn't make sense." Not understanding her sudden concerns and feeling as if Laura was blowing things out of proportion.

"She was programmed to be an operative. She did not know it until now," Apex answered for Laura unexpectedly.

Rose shifted her focus solely to him. It was mildly amusing to see two 'Lauras' staring at him wide eyed, their differences so subtle that they could easily have been mistaken for sisters.

"You mean like you two?" Rose asked as she gestured between Apex and Laura, realizing a split second later that she really needed to work on filtering things before they left her mouth.

Rather than looking insulted, Apex smirked the tiniest bit.

"And your father," he replied quietly, all the explanation she was going to get for now and Rose knew better than to push. She had been warned about using her abilities on Apex, so she never tried but she was sorely tempted to, very curious as to what he knew. Especially now.

* * *

><p>Scott had found a good lead on Sinister, but the man was already well outside of his immediate reach. Instead of chasing after him on his own, he decided to reach out to one of his favorite old students who was currently second in command with Excalibur. Zoe was more than happy to help, getting down to business before the call ended. If she acted quickly, They might be able to nail him finally, but it would have to be done before Sinister got to one of his labs.<p>

* * *

><p>Jean was shocked when she didn't have to talk K into starting sessions with her. She was surprised that it didn't take long to find that Sinister had tripped a hidden trigger deeply embedded in K's psyche. There was no way to know if it was a one time affair unless they could trip it again. She dug deeply, finally finding the phrase that Sinister had said, convinced that it was at the very least part of the trigger. When she thought she had it, the two women went down to the danger room where they could lock her inside with Logan and Colton who were ready to restrain her.<p>

She stood in the center of the room, hugging herself as she self consciously waited.

"Sturm im wasserglas," Hank said clearly over the intercom and K cringed, waiting for something to happen. Nothing. "That wasn't it," he said, turning to Jean, who was watching K over his shoulder.

"It is, we're just missing something," Jean said quietly, thinking out loud. They tried several other methods as the three ferals all stood on edge, K feeling more guilty the longer it went on and Logan and Colton becoming more tense – sure that at any moment she'd turn on them. But still – nothing. It was clear that without interrogating Sinister, they wouldn't find this trigger on their own.

* * *

><p>The gathered experiments of Weapons Plus finally started to drift off, their fates back in the wind as it became clear that the powers that be controlling the revived project were lying low, or regathering in some unknown locale. Several of them took it on themselves to try to hunt down leads on where they might find another facility, or the people directing it. None of them were naive enough to think that they'd shut them down already. One doctor, even if it was one as capable as Sinister would not be running that entire main complex alone – and his newest operative or tool, Sabretooth, was again entirely off the radar.<p>

Jean continued to work with K, looking in her own manner for hidden traps and triggers while Charles manned Cerebro searching for anyone who might know about the nefarious program.

The two women were just finishing their session when Greer and Colton stepped in to say their goodbyes, the coast looking clear enough to go about their mission, and Greer promising to keep com links on them both at all times. Colton had already told Logan he'd come if they needed his help – not that he needed to say it. They knew he'd be there in a moment, particularly if it involved taking down Weapons Plus.

K's eyes were still closed and she remained prone while the two quietly made their way into Charles' office to see Jean. K was slowly coming back to herself as Greer started toward Jean, but before she could get too close, Colton grabbed Greer's arm, more wary of Logan's wife knowing she had untripped traps and triggers waiting to go off in her subconscious. K cracked an eye open at the sound of her protest and picked her head up off the couch.

"It's fine, Colton." K said quietly, holding up both hands and showing them the bracelets she wore as she started sitting up. "No claws. I can't hurt her." She was making a concerted effort to remain relaxed, her effort in and of itself possibly putting him more on edge. He __smelled __wary to her. Shit.

His overly concentrated stare in return was a clear silent condemnation, he didn't trust her that close to his precious Tigger. Obviously, he'd been listening to Laura.

K took a deep breath, looking down for a moment before she stood up and simply walked right past them. The fact was, she knew that out of those still in the mansion, he was likely the only one outside of Logan that knew how damaged she really was. She wasn't sure why she felt that to be a fact, but she did.

She didn't bother trying to give him his space as she normally did, nearly bumping into him with her shoulder as she passed. She figured both he and Greer were at an advantage over her at the moment. They knew she didn't have use of her claws, but they had no such restrictions, self imposed or no.

If he was that cautious about her just being there, he could go ahead and attack. She didn't care. Hell, she may have even been baiting him.

She was just out of the door when she wished them both safe travels and promised to keep an eye on Will and Angie. Greer called out to her as she simply walked away without so much as a backward glance.

"Jean," Greer started "You know this is so much deeper than it seems, right?" she was concerned on several levels – for K's sake, but also for both of their families.

"I know, and I'm doing my level best. Logan's already expressed concerns about what they might have done to her. I'm just shocked it took this long to come up." Jean replied. Colton left the girls for a moment so that he might slip off to have a quick word with Logan before they left. He had to tell him some of what he knew had been done to his bride so so long ago. He just had to be very careful of how and what he told him … without revealing how he knew.

* * *

><p>She wasn't going to apologize to anyone, even though she felt responsible. She wasn't in her right mind when she attacked Laura. She didn't remember most of it and Laura was going after her too. Nothing to apologize for.<p>

Had she done some real damage – something that was permanent, then yes, she'd think about it, but she didn't. Her only concern right now was if someone stumbled on another trigger word or phrase. Hell, for all she knew she too could have a scent that would set her off – maybe she just hadn't smelled it yet, Logan's scent centered her – it wasn't a far fetched idea. She shook her head at the thought. No. She would have run across it in all the years she'd been free.

She headed up to the roof – always a good spot to hide and be alone as she looked across the grounds, digging through her memory for anything that might have been a trigger to her in the past or instances of lost time.

It was there that Storm found her, hugging her knees to her chest as she perched on the edge of the roof.

Storm didn't say a word as she sat down next to K, which was just as well. She wasn't much in the mood to talk to anyone.

Maybe it was all the years she'd known Logan, or maybe it was just her way, but Storm never seemed afraid of the wildness K and Logan had wrapped up in careful layers of humanity and self control. After sitting with her for a few minutes, Storm put her arm around K's shoulders and after a beat or two, K leaned her head on the goddess's shoulder in response and released her knees, slipping her arm around Storm's back, glad that someone outside of Logan had a little faith in her, though if she thought about it, her distance from everyone was self imposed. They all were giving her the space she was asking for.

It wasn't long before Jean found them on the roof that way, just sitting together watching the wind move the leaves on the trees. Catching Storm's thoughts, Jean simply took a seat on K's other side and joined them, slowing down her day enough to take in what these two had been watching for well over an hour, all the while telepathically chatting with Storm to get her take on things.

K knew what they were doing. She didn't say anything though, hoping that one of them might be able to figure out the key to it all.

* * *

><p>"She shouldn't have gone on that mission at all." Jean told Logan seriously. "Forget about the trauma she just got over or the work that Charles just finished, you shouldn't have let her go to the damn Weapon X headquarters."<p>

"She'd have gone on her own if I tried to leave her behind, Jeannie," Logan replied. No argument, really. He didn't want her to go either. Jean sighed as she shook her head.

"I know. Just … why the hell does she have to be as stubborn as YOU?" Logan just laughed.

"I don't know what ya mean – she's got me beat on stubborn," Jean shook her head. That statement was debatable.

"Kitty and Laura dug up information on her old family," Jean said quietly. Logan just nodded, a bit uncomfortable and not following Jean's line of thought at all. "It may be something that can help her – facing her past, that is. It may disable some of the nastier traps in her mind." The man didn't know what to say. "They found her sister. She's alive." Logan just stared at her. He wanted to know what she looked like – what kind of person she was, and maybe most importantly, why the sisters had never tried to find each other. So many questions on her past he wanted answered. One of the biggest that had been eating at him was her name. She'd told him it was Kimimela, but the photo read Lilja. It was a discrepancy that __could__ be easily explained with interferences from Weapons Plus, but that didn't feel like it was right.

Storm walked in before they could even begin to discuss K and her sister.

"Logan, she refused to come down. I tried, but she just wants to stare at the trees," Ororo informed him. He nodded and started the climb up to the roof. When he stepped out, she was just as Ororo had left her, back to hugging her legs, head on her knees as she watched the leaves move in the warm early summer breeze. He sat down behind her, his legs around her as he scooted close, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the side of her head in greeting. She simply leaned back into him.

"Come on in, sweetheart," Logan told her, the smell of the sunshine on her skin and hair making his mouth water. She turned in his arms just enough to look at his face over her shoulder before he lunged forward and stole a quick kiss. "It's time to get off the roof."

* * *

><p>When they hit the bottom of the stairs, Scott was waiting with a smile. It took K a minute to figure out what was going on as he took her hand and led the two of them to the ready room. They had a live feed of video that showed how Excalibur and the Avengers had managed to <em><em>capture<em>_ Sinister. She didn't understand how big of a deal this was.

"Oh Kay. So …. now what," K asked quietly.

"Zoe said he still had the genetic samples he took from you and Laura. He hadn't gotten to his lab and he can't use his telepathic or telekinetic abilities in that bubble Stark came up with," Scott said, his chest puffed out. "Come on, we're going to go interrogate." K was unsure but the three of them made their way to the blackbird. In spite of her mood, K had to smile at Scott's happiness. After all this time, he still had taken a large amount of delight whenever Zoe pulled through for him and since she'd left the X-Men to join Excalibur she'd outstripped even his high hopes for her.


	36. Secret Schemes

_A/N – cheshirecat, KJAX, Shinn, Scruffy and Retro! WOW! Thanks for the reviews, and the kind words!_

_cheshirecat - my pleasure, as I said before I love the Apex/Greer interactions. You gave her some personality that I think she needed and KJAX, you gave Greer Colton and she really needed that too._

_KJAX - I hope I can do well by Sinister. He's just so damned slippery. Makes him hard to write._

_Shinn - *muah* since I can't actually kiss you._

_Scruffy - yeah. Creepy crusty ol' bastard._

_Retro - yep, Zoe needed a team outside of her comfort zone, though I don't know how long she's going to stay in Scotland._

* * *

><p>Once they had landed on Muir Island, things moved quickly. Scott and Logan nearly ran to the labs where Moira had Sinister restrained in the strange bubble of Stark's design, levitating in the middle of it.<p>

Before K could follow him, however, she was nearly bowled over as Zoe rushed in, throwing her arms around the little woman, laughing as the two of them nearly tumbled to the floor..

"I can't believe it's been so long!" Zoe exclaimed as she hugged K tightly. K couldn't help but smile to herself as she returned the girls' affection, the smell of chai tea radiating out of Zoe's hair. It really had been too long since she'd seen her. "How's my sister? She's horrible at returning my calls." K chuckled a little to herself knowing she was bad about returning the calls because the only time Zoe was available was the equivalent of 3AM for Chloe and her work schedule made that next to impossible.

"She's doing well. You should visit. She misses you terribly," K replied as Zoe led the way into the building, arm in arm with her old protector.

"This Essex guy … what does he want with you anyhow?" Zoe asked. K had no answer for her as they stepped into the lab.

On entering the lab, she made a beeline for her husband, standing at his side as they watched Scott try to get anything out of Sinister. The strange looking man flicked his eyes over to K, seeming to be tickled to see her standing so close to Logan.

"He had samples from both the girls," Moira explained. "We've destroyed them already." Logan nodded grimly, painfully aware of Sinister's fixation on his wife.

"Who are you working for these days anyhow? The soldiers in the lab were acting an awful lot like Hydra." Scott asked Essex, his focus entirely on his old nemesis. The man was nothing if not direct. He smiled in reply.

"That was simply a means to an end. If you agree to let me continue on my way, and let me have my samples back, I'd be happy to tell you what Hydra's new weapons department is up to. In excruciating detail." Essex replied, his eyes flicking toward the feral couple for an instant, smiling a little as K took Logan's arm. Rarely was she uneasy on meeting someone, but this was certainly special circumstances.

Scott actually paused, torn between needing to know what Hydra was up to with Weapon X and wanting to keep Sinister under lock and key on a permanent basis.

"Let me think about it," Scott replied, motioning for Logan to join him in a more private area to talk. As they walked out, Logan looked over his shoulder at Sinister, who still had his eyes glued to he and his wife. If ever he wanted to stab someone in the face, this was one of those times.

* * *

><p>Back in Westchester, Hank had gone back to tracking the nanobots Creed had ingested, hoping for a clue as to where he was after his reported stomping at the Weapon X facility. He was sure that most, if not all the nanobots would have been destroyed in the bonding process, but was pleased to see that most of them had indeed survived the process as well as Creed had – maybe better. According to the readout he was getting, the villain was in Seattle, though what he was doing there was anybody's guess. He decided that he would simply put an alarm on the program to notify him if he got within a hundred miles. That should give them enough of a warning to be ready when he finally showed up again.<p>

In the meantime, he had a hot date to get ready for. Things with Daisy were going far better than he'd really thought they ever would and against his better judgment, he found himself a little more than enamored with the cheerful, bright little blonde.

He hadn't spent so much time out of the lab in years, but he was enjoying every second of it, Daisy making a point to push his boundaries just enough to not make it him uncomfortable. Tonight though was going to be totally unexpected for him.

Daisy's idea of a night in was both fun and private. They shared quite a few laughs and some fine conversation at her little house before she made her move.

It wasn't until the next morning over coffee that Daisy nervously took his large hand and asked if he'd marry her. The doctor was speechless. He'd never thought she was that interested in him.

"Daisy … I can't agree to that. Not until I have a chance to be sure that Tyler would be alright with … well, with us. Like that." Hank answered. Daisy blushed as she nodded. She was actually hoping he'd talk to Ty before making his decision. Asking him was impulsive, she knew, but she also didn't think that Hank would ask her otherwise. Someone had to be the impulsive one between them.

* * *

><p>Logan was taking his turn, simply guarding the floating orb while K caught up with Zoe when at long last, Sinister spoke.<p>

"You were one of the very first I came across, you know. Back then, you were the one restrained," Sinister said quietly. Logan refused to acknowledge him. "I found you the same year she was born, coincidentally. Honestly you haven't changed much at all from that wild man running in the woods." Still no reaction, though internally, he was fuming. "What would it hurt to let me explore her helix? Aren't you curious? I already suspect what potential the two of you together would bring. The perfect feral, not quite as intriguing as the potential between Cyclops and Phoenix, but still of great interest. A genuine balance between animal savagery and presence of mind. The best of both of you … with none of the lack of impulse control." Sinisters attempts to bait him were falling on deaf ears it seemed.

He didn't mention the fact that it may mean an easier manipulated feral – a more controllable weapon, which was what Weapons Plus was all about, after all. He or his employer must have wanted it badly to even attempt to bring it up – that or it was that mouthwatering of a prospect to him.

"She's quite the beautiful little specimen. Every bit as savage as I remember you were so long ago. I couldn't have designed a better mate for you myself." Logan pointedly ignored him, calculating what interest Sinister might have in the children they already had, and which, between Abbey or James might hold the potential he was after. No good could come of this whole fiasco.

"The master would be pleased," Sinister whispered after a stretch of silence, giving Logan a chill. "He hasn't entirely given up on you yet, though you know, there will be punishment when he brings you back into the fold."

Scott didn't need to question him further, and he damn sure shouldn't release him. The Avengers' fight with Hydra was going to have to go on the back burner as far as Logan was concerned if Apocalypse was trying to regain a foothold. This …. the weapons plus project was just subversive recruitment for foot soldiers or assassins. At least, that's what he would do if he still held the mantle of Death. He mentally reached out for his wife, needing a moment of reassurance as he felt like this was a lot bigger fight than they'd anticipated – bigger than he'd even thought when they realized Hydra was trying to pick up where Weapons Plus left off.

* * *

><p>Zoe was telling K about the trouble she'd been getting into, the fun she'd had, the dating scene in Scotland – K shaking her head at all of it, very pleased that she'd done so well for herself.<p>

She gave Scott full credit, and he seemed to really enjoy listening to her tell about her adventures with Excalibur. The fact that they'd considered her such an asset was a point of pride for Scott.

K was just happy that she was enjoying herself. As far as missions went, however, it was apparent that young Zoe was truly walking in Scott's footsteps. K scrunched up her brows as the two of them discussed the intricacies of the tactical side of their jobs and K's ears all but turned off.

"You don't discuss tactics. You just do it," K said with a little laugh.

"Well, those of us without healing abilities and adamantium have to think it through a little further than hack then slash," Zoe said crassly. K's eyebrow popped up.

"I had no idea you and Scooter shared so much in common," K said with a sneer. Zoe replied by perfectly mimicking Scott's stance and expression, to K's complete amusement. She had a huge grin on her face as Logan stepped in the room looking like someone died.

"We got a problem. Don't make any deals with Sinister and whatever you do, do not release him. He's still with Apocalypse. The Hydra/Weapons Plus lab was a front – trying to snatch up all the resources Apocalypse needs," Logan said grimly. Zoe and K shared a look as the two men locked eyes.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked. "Did he say as much?" Logan shook his head quickly.

"Not exactly," Logan said before gently explaining to the group in front of him what Sinister had said – more or less, leaving out some of the most personal tidbits, deciding to share that only with his wife.

* * *

><p>Abbey was being a little bit elusive about her new time line with Tyler. Initially scared off by her mother's last encounter with Sabretooth, she was now quickly falling back into her old mindset, strangely forgetting all the concerns she'd had the more time she got alone with him.<p>

He was showing inhuman control – particularly for a teenaged boy. But, every single solitary time they got close to crossing a line, Vanessa was there to break it up.

At first, Abbey thought that her parents had set her up to it, but it didn't take long for her to realize that was just Nessa's way. Abbey was starting to crawl the walls. If she couldn't find a quiet, private place to spend some serious time with Tyler, Vanessa was going to get the claws.

James, who had found his own means of dealing with Vanessa found the scenario between Abbey and Tyler hilarious. The two were becoming very good friends, and James was having a positive effect on her, getting her to do things more impulsively without trying to check ahead to see what the outcome of whatever shenanigans they were getting into would have. She hadn't understood his reluctance to check first until they were going to play a prank on Bobby.

"You can't do that!" she said, at a loud whisper. "You're going to get caught!" she hissed out, trying to stop him from the glitter bombing he had set up for Iceman.

"Stop that!" James nearly snarled. "Stop checking to make sure every move you make is right. Relax a little!"

"But you'll get in trouble!" she couldn't believe it, not having gotten into trouble once since she'd gained her abilities.

"Good. It's good to get caught now and again," James replied, continuing on his way as he finished setting up the prank. She didn't understand why he'd want to get in trouble. As soon as it was set, he grabbed her hand and the two took off to a near by hidey hole to watch the trouble ensue. Sure enough, it didn't take long for Bobby to head into his office, setting off the glitter explosion James had planned for him and dropping Jubilee to the floor in tears as she laughed at her husband's highly sparkled appearance. James controlled his laughter, grinning as he watched Bobby fume.

"Jubes!" Bobby shouted, sure his wife had been the perpetrator – she had made a name for herself with the glitter bombs she used to set while she was a student here. Hell, Bobby had even helped her set several up.

"Wasn't me!" she howled as he turned, sure he'd find the perpetrator lurking nearby if it wasn't Jubes. His problem was he had no idea who outside of Jubilee would use glitter. James silently slipped further back in his hiding spot as Bobby stormed past, slipping out and rushing down the hall right after.

To Vanessa's surprise, it seemed as if he'd gotten away with it. The pair had made it to the game room and were starting a game of pool when Bobby came in, trail of sparkles drifting behind him as he made a beeline for James.

"Come on, you're helping me," Bobby told him as he grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the pool table.

"Hey! Let go! You're getting your raver scabies all over me," James snarled, yanking his arm back.

"I'm serious. You're helping me. Right now!" Bobby barked back, looking murderous even as Jubilee came up behind him, tears still in her eyes as she held her stomach. Clearly she'd been laughing the whole time.

"With what?" James asked, glaring at him as if he was crazy as he brushed the glitter off his arm with a disgusted look on his face.

"You're going to sniff out who set up a damn glitter bomb in my office for me."

"Forget it," he replied. "I'm not busting anyone that managed to prank you."

"James, I'm serious."

"So am I. Do it yourself. I'm not your damn bloodhound." James was doing his level best impersonation of his father as Bobby got flustered and stormed out. He kept up the ruse until Bobby was safely down the hall, slamming the door of his office. He and Jubes locked eyes and fell apart laughing.

"Nice one," Jubes said, still giggling. "That was priceless. If I didn't know better, I would have believed it wasn't you."

"Don't know what you're talking about," James replied as he wiped the tears from his eyes with a chuckle. She came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes you do. And thanks. I really needed a laugh," she told him as he smiled widely back at her before she walked out of the game room. Vanessa just stared at him.

"That's it? How did you not get busted?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Not busted yet. Isn't over though. He'll be on the warpath until he thinks he got someone back. Let the prank wars begin."

* * *

><p>Stark was making the final adjustments on the new cell to hold Sinister at Muir. They couldn't risk moving him to the Hulk-buster base, intel showing that it could be a risky move anyhow … several points of SHIELD facing problems with Hydra infiltration again.<p>

On realizing that he wasn't going to be released or moved, Sinister became furious.

"I'll get out sooner or later," Sinister promised. "And when I do, I'll make sure you both suffer." Scott didn't know who exactly he was talking about, sure that again, he was referring to he and Jean. Logan knew better.

"You can't have her," Logan replied, no patience in him to try and filter it.

"I'll have both of you," Sinister sneered. "And you'll help me with what I plan to do." The door swung shut, locking Sinister inside.

"Is there something I should know, Logan?" Scott asked, clearly frustrated and again wary of his old team mate. The last thing Scott wanted was a recap of Logan as Death. Logan looked away as he shook his head.

"Not if I can help it, Slim," Logan replied. It wasn't the answer Scott was looking for.

"And if you can't? Then what? We have to try and stop you again?" Scott said, heat rising in his voice as K and Zoe walked up to the two men.

"Not gonna happen again. I won't let it."

"That's not good enough, Logan. You gotta give me something better than 'trust me'. Contrary to what you'd like to believe, I'm not the only one that knows your self control leaves something to be desired," Scott argued.

"I don't know what you wanna hear but if you can't trust me after all this time? Go fuck yourself, Scooter," Logan growled out. K and Zoe had walked in just in time to see the two of them bickering. Right now, the two of them were glaring at each other. K was alarmed at what she felt through the bond. Logan was clearly angry, but he was afraid that Scott was right too.

"Um … guys?" Zoe said cautiously as the two of them finally broke their stand off. Sinister was simply smirking at the unrest between them. Grudgingly, both of them left, wanting to put him out of their minds for the time being. Zoe followed closely but K hung back, worried about what Sinister could to to Logan.

"Who are you working for, really?" she asked quietly as she kept back a bit from the cell.

"Hydra – just like Scott said."

"You're lying," K replied. "Really – who?" he looked pleased as he stepped toward the front of his cell, trying to read her body language.

"Apocalypse then," he said, sure that Logan had told Scott as much. K carefully watched him a moment.

"He has no use for ferals. I read up on him. He's more into other types of mutants." Sinisters' eyes widened. He was, in fact working for Apocalypse, but his interest in the ferals that Hydra had bought had nothing to do with him. "Please, tell me the truth this time."

"I've always looked for the most pure and most powerful mutants to learn from. Feral females are particularly hard to find. I want to see what potential you carry in your gene matrix. No tampering with you. Either of you."

"What if I don't want to share?" he chuckled at her.

"I'll have to find another way to get what I require. Please understand, it has been over a century since I first studied your husband. In all that time, I've never seen a feral female anything like you. Most of them are more … animalistic. You truly are a little diamond amid the rubble."

K just stared back at him a moment before walking away. When the door closed behind her outside of the holding cells, Scott and Logan were waiting.

"So – any luck?" Scott asked anxiously.

"He isn't working for Apocalypse. Or if he is, this … Laura and my samples were for his own private uses. God only knows what he has in mind." K replied. There was little said in the group when K finally decided to speak with Sinister again when everyone else was otherwise occupied.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Abbey?" Vanessa asked James as she walked into the classroom James was occupying with his favorite of his father's friends as they worked on going through some of James' photographs. His photography was coming along splendidly and the shots he was getting were something that truly took a special eye to catch.<p>

"Nope. Why?" James asked, hardly looking up as Peter pulled aside his favorite frames that James had captured.

"She's going to get in trouble if she does what she's planning. Your parents are going to be livid." Vanessa said, her eyes wide. James took half a second before he looked up at her.

"Well, I guess that's her problem then, isn't it?" he replied. "Leave her alone. Even perfect little Abigail is going to screw up now and again. You can't protect her from herself."

"But -"

"He's right. You guys are teenagers. You're supposed to make mistakes. It's part of learning. Find something else to do." Peter told her as he continued to look over the photographs in front of him. Vanessa was irritated as she stormed off.

"James, you're getting beyond me here. This is _art,_" Peter told him after the angry girl left. James just shrugged. "I think it's high time we got you a good camera."

Just then, the temperature in the room dropped significantly and frost started creeping across the window panes. The two of them looked around the room, their breath hanging in the air as ice began to creep up the walls moments before Bobby stormed into the room.

"You are in so much trouble, mister," Bobby half growled out as he approached James. Instead of showing any sign of guilt, James squared up with him, his chest puffed out and his head high as Bobby approached him angrily.

"What did I do?" James asked, the striking resemblance to his father helping his attempt to look serious.

"You glitter bombed my office," he whispered harshly, inches from the young man's face, James looking up at him, not betraying his guilt in the slightest.

"I really don't think so. I have a reputation to live up to and glitter ain't a part of it," James replied coolly.

"So help me God, I will get you, boy," Bobby snarled. Jubes was right. He needed to relax. James just stared back at him, giving him nothing to work with. He turned on his heel, stomping out of the room, Peter staring at the door after he slammed it behind him.

"What did you do to his office?" Peter asked, knowing James liked to play pranks.

"Nothing. Didn't you hear me earlier? I'm totally innocent," James replied before turning to Peter with a wicked twinkle in his eyes. "Think I can borrow a web shooter?" Peter had to laugh a little. It had been years since there was a really good prank war alive in the mansion and it looked like James was prepping to steal the crown from the prankster king, whether he admitted it was him or not.

* * *

><p>K had slipped in to talk to Sinister alone after everyone had gone to bed. He was awake when she walked in, smiling to himself when she pulled up a chair in front of his cell.<p>

"Leave Logan alone and keep Apocalypse the hell away from him," K told him after they'd spent a few minutes in silence.

"Is that all you ask of me? Is there no one else you want to protect? Your children perhaps?" he replied. She nodded.

"I thought that would go without saying," K replied. He just stared back at her, his smile growing.

"And what do I get if I agree to this unlikely compromise?"

* * *

><p>Vanessa never did find Abbey and Tyler. They'd actually found a spot of their own, without Jubilee's assistance in plain sight. It had been staring them in the face for the longest time. No one bothered going to the boat house anymore, so it was really a safe place for the two of them to hide away. The fact that no one knew Abbey had a key to the place probably helped that. The two of them had been progressively ratcheting up their involvement and she was more than ready to cross that last line. It was just going to be a trick as to how she'd manage to slip away with him without her parents catching them, but she had her mind set on what she was going to do for Tyler for his upcoming birthday and it had nothing to do with the birthday whoopings his father had made traditional for the Creeds.<p> 


	37. Subversive Plans

**_A/N – _****_KJAX, Retro, Shinn and Scruffy - Thanks again! Now, just because I love ya, I'm throwin this next one up quick for you. More to come this weekend, I promise._**

**_Also, the collaboration will be putting up a new chapter this weekend, I'm told. ANYHOW. Onward. things are slowly coming into place for everyone. Also, I have re-edited ALL of Surprise for A Feral if anyone wants to re-read it. Thanks have been added where they were due. XOXO_**

* * *

><p>When James got up to his room, he had to laugh.<p>

"Amateur," he scoffed, tearing the blanket and sheets off his bed that Bobby had frozen solid. It might have been a good prank twenty years ago, but James had seen it all before. He simply put on new and flopped down on the slightly icy mattress as Tyler walked in stiffly from his date and did the same, staring at the ceiling. It was how Ty spent most of his time in their shared room. He was getting very quiet these days, and James could only guess that it was because of Abbey. James had to smile to himself. If he was that frustrated that just meant he hadn't gotten into his sister's pants. And that meant that he didn't have to stab Tyler yet. Yet. Even James knew it was coming.

Ty looked so serious he didn't hear James trying to tell him about the new prank war that had apparently kicked off until he shot him in the face with the borrowed web shooter.

"What the fuck?" Tyler half shouted as he sat up, staring at James, pulling the webbing off.

"Lots of potential there, right?" James grinned, holding up the half dozen or so extra cartridges that Peter had given him.

"You got Spiderman to let you borrow a web shooter? He actually let you use them?" Ty asked, taking the device from his friend with a grin as James nodded.

"And he knows I'm using them to get Bobby."

"Alright, I'm in. A Spidey approved prank," Tyler said with a widening smile. "What do you have in mind?"

"Two part process. First we're going to need a really big roll of shrink wrap and some cinder blocks," James replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Logan asked, sleep in his voice as he pulled his wife closer, burrowing his nose into her hair before kissing her neck. She took a shaky breath before answering him. There was no room for secrets between them. The bond more or less made it next to impossible to keep anyhow.<p>

"I was talking to Sinister," K said evenly, jarring him awake.

"What the hell for?"

"Just trying to figure out what he wanted from you. And me," she answered honestly as he sat up partway, looking at her as she turned to face him.

"You didn't make any deals, did you?" he asked after a long stretch. She shook her head.

"No. He makes me uneasy, so no. I didn't make any deals or promises," she swore.

"Good. Don't. We don't deal with him. No matter how good it sounds, it will bite you in the ass a lot harder than you can imagine. This is the best we've ever had him locked up," he told her. She nodded. She'd figured as much. He still didn't lay down, just watching her in the darkness until curiosity got the better of him. "What __did __he want from you anyhow?" He knew the answer, of course. He just wanted to see how straight Sinister had been with her.

"Samples. Blood, hair, saliva and eggs," she sighed. "Seems to be all they think I'm good for these days. I might have considered it to keep Apocalypse away from you and the kids until that last part. Total deal breaker. Can you imagine if he wanted to use that with whatever he has from Creed? Ugh. Any babies coming from me will be yours," she told him, trying to ease his mind.

"That's what he wants though. Our kids," Logan confessed, startling her into sitting up with him, her face scrunched up as he began telling her everything that Sinister had told him when they had their alone time. When he was done, she realized how deeply Sinister was trying to play her and it flat out pissed her off.

Her only saving grace was that she hadn't in fact agreed to anything with him.

Now, she was formulating how to kill the bastard. Her kids may not be small, but the mama bear in her heart was still a vicious beastie that was not to be crossed and right now, that beastie was slowly waking up with a growing burn.

* * *

><p>"Hey James," Angela purred out from fairly high in a tree not too far from the horse barn. He and Tyler were hammering out the final details of the plan to nail Bobby. It had been a long week of nit picky little pranks back and forth between himself and the Prankster King.<p>

"Not now Angela. I need to murder a popsicle," James growled out as he stormed past Angela who just kept the smile on her face.

"Oh...are you looking for this?" James whirled around to find Angela still up in her tree gently swinging James' camera that Peter had given him.

"Give that back..._now_." James' growl was an underlying tone that simply accented his irritation. Angela just lightheartedly laughed in response.

"Sorry Jimmy, but when you grow up in a house like mine...a growl like that really isn't going to get you anywhere...as adorable as it is."

"A- adorable?" His eyebrows high up, his hand on the center of his chest. "Me? Well, I had no idea you felt like that."

"Don't flatter yourself Jimmy. I like my men able to at least be able to look me in the eye when they're trying to insult me."

"Heh. Yeah, I'll stand on a box if it makes you feel better," he said with a smirk. "What do you want anyhow?" Angela finally looked serious as she dropped silently from her perch.

"I want in." James jerked his head back in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"I said...I want in. And if you ever leave me out of something like this again, I won't just take your camera."

"Whatcha gonna take, Ang? Is it gonna hurt?" He grinned at her, leaning on the tree she'd just dropped out of, one hand on his hip.

"Just your pride James...just your pride," she countered, toying with the camera. The smile Angela wore reminded James of the look his mother's cats would get when they pounced on an unfortunate bird.

"Pride? I'd love to see how that works out. More curious as to where you'd find it, but, for the sake of argument ... what do you want in on, exactly?"

"Whatever it is that you two have been so busy whispering about like a pair of girls prepping for prom." James grinned and turned to Tyler.

"Am I bringin' the flowers or are you?"

"Oh please...we all know Ty is the big spoon in that relationship," Angela snarked, arms crossed and hip cocked. James just grinned in response.

"Probably why Daken hates me so much. Jealous," James snorted.

"That, or it's that catnip bodywash," Tyler added, draping his arm across James' shoulder as Angela fell apart in a fit of laughter.

"What do you think, big spoon? Should we let her in?" James said, looking up toward Tyler, who was barely holding on to his composure.

"Yeah, alright. Sure. You can keep your brother in line," Tyler said to her. She narrowed her eyes as she took in the tall blonde.

"If you need my help for that, you're obviously still playing in the junior league," Angela shot back, hands on her hips. James just started to laugh as he stepped away from Tyler and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You know between the two of you for a prank, I wouldn't ask him unless we needed his help. Come on, I'll tell you the plan," James said with a grin as Ty joined him in flanking her, his head tipped down so he could hear the conversation between the two.

* * *

><p>Tyler was a little surprised at their final accomplice. He expected to see Michael Rasputin, but instead found Brian Banner, who was not known for doing much of anything that could get him into trouble outside of being a world class smart mouth, but even he couldn't resist the chance to prank Bobby. At first, Ty was sure he'd have to back out, but the first thing Brian did was offer him a handshake with a grin and tell him how much happier Abbey seemed with him.<p>

While Bobby was in the danger room running a required program for Senior members of the team, they went after his car. Brian, Ty, and Will picked it up, balancing it between them so that James and Angela could very quickly wrap it up with the shrink wrap … after James rigged two webbing cartridges to blow when the driver side door was opened, followed by three more glitter bombs set to explode two minutes after the webbing cartridges went off. It took them surprisingly little time. By the time they were done, it looked like some perverse lopsided egg, which the boys then gently set on cinder blocks.

"Something's missing …." James mused as they looked at their hard work. "Pick it up again," James directed. Brian bowed out, nervous now at how long this was taking leaving Will, and Tyler to pick it up. He took a moment before carefully aiming the webshooter at the car and suspending it from the ceiling of the garage. As soon as it was soundly hanging, they pulled the cinder blocks.

"There. Let him find a way to blame me for that," James said, pleased with their work. Tyler made to take a picture, but James stopped him. "No. Not until after he sees it. You do it now and you have proof that you knew about it. Plausible deniability, my friend," James' assistants grinned. James really was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for.

"Now, we gotta get scarce," James said looking up at the clock on the wall in the garage. "The team drills get over in fifteen minutes and we should be nowhere near here."

"Can I at least set up the live feed camera really quick?" Angela asked. James grinned and pulled out the web shooter.

"Yeah, just make sure it's not your channel or your cam." It took her five seconds once she pulled out one of Kittys' cameras to web it into place before the group slipped into the house after running around outside to the kitchen, turning on the camera remotely once they were inside. No one needed to see them coming in from the garage.

* * *

><p>Hank had let Daisy's proposition hang in the air while he decided the best way to approach Tyler. He would have to be on board. When he returned to the mansion, he found Bobby in the lab positively covered in webbing, swearing up a blue streak in a vain attempt to procure chemicals.<p>

"Robert – what in the world..." Hank started to say before Bobby cut him off.

"I need some stuff, Hank. Gotta make a something that's gonna nail that kid. Like really blow his damn sinuses out …. __see how he likes his damn heightened sense of smell when all he can smell is stink bomb and hot pepper."__Bobby mumbled.

"I'm afraid you may be crossing a line there, Professor Drake. I'm assuming the target in question is young James? No other option really unless it's Angela that's confounding you. The others aren't much for pranking, are they?" Hank asked as he began to take the chemicals out of Bobby's hands. "Good grief, I thought you'd at least paid attention to what goes __into __a stink bomb. You have the makings of an actual bomb here. I don't think Logan or K would take to kindly to you trying to blow up their son." Bobby dropped into a chair near Hank's desk, frustrated. "Why don't you tell your favorite physician what's really got young James in your sights?"

"You know, it started out innocent enough. He glitter bombed me – and ha ha, very funny. At least Jubes got a good laugh. So to make a point, I froze his bed, then he freakin' turned around and snapped a picture of me after a fight … you know the one last week that I ended up walking out of nearly naked? He put the damn picture in every slideshow in the mansion. Everyone got to see my naked ass on the big screen. I didn't even get a chance to get him and already the little bastard shrink wrapped my car. Like a damned Easter egg – hung it by webing and had it totally wrapped up – the little bastard even painted it. When I finally got it unwrapped the damn webbing cartridges blew up in my face." He was fuming as Hank tried to stifle a laugh.

"Why are you glittered now?"

"That would be the glitterbombs he rigged to explode after the webbing. It is literally stuck in places light has never seen," Bobby said dryly seconds before Hank began to laugh. After a few minutes, Bobby did join him, but Hank was still in need of more elaboration from the Iceman.

"And that's sufficient to attempt to eradicate the boy?"

"No. I'm just … fried. Jubes and I … we're trying – and I'm. I'm just frustrated and little Logan from hell isn't helping one bit," Bobby spit out.

"I don't suppose it would make you feel any better if I pointed out that young James could not have done this scale of a prank on his own?" Bobby just glared at him.

"He had Parkers' damn web shooters. He was with him the other day, he's just rubbing it in my face. Hell, I found the video camera webbed into place. He could have easily webbed up the car to wrap it." Bobby replied.

"Yes, if he could lift it, which, although the young man is strong, I don't believe he can quite pick up a car," Hank pointed out. "Or wrap it on his own. Clearly he had help." Bobby looked more irritated trying to decide who had helped. Tyler for sure. Brian … no. Tyler hated Brian. Had to be Mike Rasputin.

"Doesn't change the fact that I owe the little brat, only now I gotta get his little friends too. And he __lies so well.__ He's totally believable when he looks you right in the eye and __lies to you about it.__"

"I see. Well, here," Hank said quietly, digging into the drawer of his desk and producing a key. "K said I should use this should the need to extract myself from the hallowed halls of this institute become a necessity. I'm positive that she would not begrudge you and Jubilation a weekend or so to yourselves, particularly after her troublemaking offspring has caused such stress." Bobby stared at the key for a moment. "The coordinates for the prettiest little cottage this side of heaven is engraved on it. Take a mini jet and skedaddle."

"This is for her cottage? The one that Kitty couldn't stop talking about?" Bobby asked. Hank just nodded.

"One in the same." His shoulders fell as he looked at the little piece of brass before pocketing it.

"Well, seeing as it's her son that's giving me headaches, I don't think she'd be too mad," Bobby replied, his smile growing. "Thanks, Beastie. I appreciate it!" On his way out, he passed Tyler who was on his way into the lab to assist Hank, who had asked he come down to speak with him. Bobby glared at him on the way as Tyler greeted him as he always did. Another damned lying feral bastard.

"Ah! Just the young man I was hoping to see!" Hank said with a warm smile. Tyler smirked to himself. His mother had already clued him in on what was going on.

"Dr. McCoy, just don't. I know what you're up to," Tyler said with a little growl, Hanks' face dropping the smile entirely. "You make her happy. Don't think for a second I'd get in the way of that." With that Tyler offered Hank a handshake that Henry quickly turned into a bear hug.

* * *

><p>Scott was prepping the jet to leave when K came up to him.<p>

"We'll probably be ready to go in about an hour, K. Zoe said she wanted to go too – visit for a few days, go see her sister," Scott said, starting to yammer about all she'd accomplished before K cut him off.

"I want to kill Sinister. Do you have any bright ideas on how to do that? As I understand it, it's not the easiest thing to do. Logan and I have been brainstorming and short of dropping his entire cell into an active volcano, I don't know what will work," K said suddenly. Scott stiffened up as he turned to look at her. She looked as if she'd just asked if he preferred sugar or milk with his tea rather than conspiring to kill his oldest enemy as they stood on the tarmac, the wind blowing her hair across her face until she turned her face into it.

"While I can sympathize with you, I don't quite understand why..."

"He wants our kids, Scott. Mine and Logan's – and as I understand it yours and Jean's too. Isn't that reason enough?" K cut across, clearly in no mood to negotiate as her arms crossed over her chest in the cold Scottish wind, eyes locked to his.

"I'm not a murderer. Even Sinister deserves a trial."

"Then tell me how and I'll do it. I have no problem cleaning up this mess," K replied. It was discussions like this that gave Scott headaches. He could yell at Logan, but K found a way to make it sound almost reasonable – and yelling at her was not something anyone really wanted to do. Aside from yelling back, with claws for accents, she always had both sides of the argument incredibly well thought out. You simply couldn't win with her. It was similar to playing chess with a telepath.

"I don't know how you would, honestly. He's got clones of himself that he projects his consciousness into whenever his current body is in imminent danger of dying," Scott admitted.

"So if I kill him now, I would inadvertently free him," K summed up. Scott nodded. "So I need to find his lab and kill the clones first," she reasoned. "He's probably not going to just tell me where his lab is, is he?" Scott shook his head with a grim smirk.

__Unless I volunteer to go with him.__ K thought to herself. No. Too risky. She couldn't beat him even with Laura's help at the facility in Canada.

"You've been very helpful, Scott," K said evenly as she stared off into the grass, slowly turning back towards the Muir compound.

"K – I know that look. Whatever you have in mind – let it go for now," Scott said as K waved him off over her shoulder. She would let it go – for now. Right now though, she had to talk to Moira before she considered making Sinister an 'offer'.

* * *

><p>Laura had shifted her focus back to K's sisters after Jean had mentioned that getting K to talk about them might help her to 'reboot' her mind. It was a simple matter, really. She knew where she was and had even gone to meet and speak to her.<p>

As it turned out, Linnea was very receptive of the idea of seeing her long lost sister, even crying when Laura showed her a recent picture of K … who Linnea called Lilja. It seemed the mystery of her name truly was solved, though how she got from Lilja to Kimimela was still a mystery.

Logan had said they'd be on their way home soon, and that no one was injured in the process, so she thought the two of them wouldn't require nearly any alone time to recuperate once they returned. Keeping all of that in mind, she extended an invitation to Linnea to come to Westchester and reunite with her sister.

Jean approved, though she did express some concern over springing Linnea on K. In light of what could be an impending disaster, she made a risky move and invited one of their most powerful ex-students back to the mansion to assist her in a final sweep of K's mind – that is, if K agreed to it. Having Quentin help her would be a risk, but she was confident that the two of them could repair whatever was amiss before Linnea's appearance could trip off something hidden and dangerous.

* * *

><p>Tyler and Abbey were deeply involved, kissing and caressing hidden away in their little spot by the creek.<p>

"Got some news," Tyler said between kisses in an attempt to keep things from getting to the point that he'd be in pain later. "Mom and Hank are getting married." She stopped and pulled away from him to look him in the eyes.

"Are you serious?" Abbey asked as a grin began to creep onto her face. "When?"

"Sounds like it's going to be a fast thing. She wants to ask your mom to stand up for her."

"So Uncle Blue is going to be your step dad?" Tyler had to laugh a little as he nodded. The idea of it had them both in high spirits. "I __love __your step dad," Abbey teased.

"Yeah, helluva lot better than the real deal," Tyler agreed.

Just then, the blackbird flew overhead, low and slow headed in for a landing. Looked like date time was pretty much over. He stood up and offered her his hand. He pulled her hard, launching her straight into his arms, where she took advantage of the moment, throwing herself into a deep kiss and clutching to him.

"I have news too," Abbey said quietly as he began kissing her again.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I have your birthday present," she said, the butterflies rising up in her stomach.

"I don't need anything. Just want to spend it with you," she smiled against his mouth, knowing that if she can manage to do as she intended, he'd be getting exactly what he wanted.

* * *

><p>When the small team disembarked from the blackbird, Chloe and Zoe reunited loudly, clutching to each other before walking off, arms around each other as Daisy stood at the door to the sub levels, hands clenched in front of her. It took her little time for K to chat with her, and agree, grinning for both of her friends, Logan even giving Daisy a quick hug in congratulations.<p>

"Are you letting Jean do this?" K asked, not excited in the least to let Jean dress her in something fancy.

"No. We're keeping it low key. We'll be flying back to my hometown in Oklahoma just a quick trip to elope – it's a spot that I always loved. Shouldn't take longer than the weekend," Daisy promised and K found herself looking to a smiling Logan, both of them nodding.

"Sounds great, Daisy. Count us in," Logan said with a smirk, earning him a quick peck on the cheek as they made their way inside.

* * *

><p>When K met with Jean the following afternoon for their session, she was shocked to see Quentin sitting next to her, smiling and flirting. He'd grown into quite the good looking young man and had been freelancing for one team after another since his graduation. When he spotted K, his face lit up. She had always been one of his favorite teachers to look at.<p>

"K, Charles and I thought that Quentin might be able to give us a little extra boost in removing and safely setting off the traps in your subconscious. It's something he excels at – better than anyone else I know of." Jean explained as K cautiously made her way closer. She knew Quentin was dangerous and had a bit of an ongoing disagreement with Logan, though it seemed as though the two of them had come to some sort of treaty.

"Don't worry – I won't touch anything I shouldn't," Quentin said with a smirk. It didn't ease her mind.

"He's not going to do it alone, K. I'll be helping the whole time," Jean assured her. She sighed as she sat down across from Quentin, looking him in the eyes before he could get started.

"You do know that if you fuck anything up,"

"Wolverine will kill me. Yes. I know. Claws and blood and blah, blah," Quentin cut across. She looked to Jean for a moment and reluctantly tried to relax.

"Does Logan know -"

"No. But it will be fine, I swear," Jean promised. And just like that, seamlessly the three of them were in K's mind scape, no sweeping feeling of warmth as it usually was when Jean took over, no foggy sleep when Charles was running things – if fact, had she not known they were about to start, she would not have known it at all.

"Damn," K mumbled as Quentin smiled at her.

"I try," he replied as he began scouting for anything even remotely out of place, seeing things the other two couldn't and in his own way disarming the traps and triggers hidden throughout, sometimes terribly subtle, other times with the finesse of an atomic bomb, but always without scathing anything. It was incredibly impressive. When they were done, K scarcely needed a moment to get back to herself, staring at a slightly worn out Quire next to her.

"I'm not done yet. Can you come back tomorrow?" he asked as K simply nodded before the two of them stood, K still eyeing him warily. Whenever Jean or Charles worked on her, she was never present in their hunt. It was a very unique experience.

"Thank you, Quentin," K said in a bit of a daze. "I think." He smiled, his hands in his pockets as he tipped his head down, peeking up at her.

"You're a hard case," he replied. "Maybe even more of a pain than that husband of yours since your memories weren't just scarred – they were just booby trapped. Don't be surprised if old memories start to come back. You should be able to at least think about your past now without hurting yourself."

After K left, Jean took Quentin by the hand and smiled.

"You're going to stick around to meet her sister, aren't you?" she asked and Quentin nodded with a smirk.

"Are you kidding? I have to see what this woman looks like - and if something goes wrong, I'll put them both on the ground, Logan too for good measure," Jean smiled.

"Perfect. Hopefully you won't need to, but all three of them would be a bit much for me to do on my own."


	38. Spontaneous Liaisons

**_A/N – _****_Scruffy and Shinn - thanks for the speedy reviews! Just for that, here's a Valentine's day present for you ... tiny bit of romance for yas._**

* * *

><p>The second day of Quentin's work was a much longer and slower session. He was being extra cautious with her, not wanting to do any damage if he could avoid it. K trusting him certainly made the whole endeavor easier too. Though he couldn't help but to give her a tiny subliminal cue before he was finished. It was something he snickered about, wondering if she'd ever trip it off – totally harmless, but it would be highly amusing to him should it ever come to pass.<p>

In his searching, he really couldn't help getting a bit close to the bond. It overwhelmed entire areas of her psyche, muddling them with what was easy for Quentin to identify as bits of Logan's psyche. It was fascinating how deeply it ran and how even to his scrutiny looked to be pretty damned permanent. More permanent than some sections of the natural structures of her mind. It was a bit unnerving to examine.

When they were finished, he was surprised himself at how relaxed she seemed as they wrapped up the session. He was taken back even more when she grabbed his arm before he could disappear into the mansion.

"Quentin, I'd like a private word," K said quietly, stopping him from disappearing. He looked alarmed for just a moment, sure there was no way she'd know about the harmless trigger he'd set for her.

"Can you do something else for me – doesn't have to be today, but I'd like it done before you leave."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, still a bit nervous. She cocked her head a little as she watched him.

"What are you nervous about, Quire?" K asked. "You know I __probably__ won't hurt you," she said with a smirk. He mentally cursed himself – forgetting for a moment that her nose was every bit as sharp as Logans' and his tiny bit of nervousness was likely mixed with deception.

"Just not used to being all alone with you like this. I kinda like it," he teased, enjoying that his flirting wasn't totally shot down now days. She smiled at him, getting a little rise from him when she didn't tell him to stow it.

"Yeah. OK. Charles and Jean have both spent a lot of time building up my psychic defenses – but,"

"OK. Stop right there. I know what you have in mind. I saw your plan – it's risky, but I think it'll work. Yes, I'll put up some better walls for you, something that only a telepath of my level could breach, which means they just can't be broken. We can start later today if you like, but I have to warn you, from what I saw of that bond, you'll need to get Wolverine in here too. I can make your mind tighter than Fort Knox, but if he's compromised, you will be too. That link you have … it actually has your psyches melded together. It's dangerous. You two can speak telepathically, can't you?" he paused as K tried to figure out how to get Logan on board, largely ignoring Quire's question. "If you're seriously going after Sinister, I want in," Quire said as Ks' smile grew.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. You'll need a telepath that Sinister can't crack, and I'm the only omega level around. I can at the very least keep your team secure," he offered.

"What do you want in payment?" K asked, knowing that he wasn't generally the feel-good-do-it-for-the -good-of-all kind of guy.

"How about a kiss?" he grinned. She laughed and told him she'd think about it. __That's not a no.__ he thought to himself.

"We'll be by after lunch," K promised. "Please don't do anything mean to him." Her question was asked sweetly as Quentin grinned in response.

* * *

><p>It took just a few days for all the arrangements to be made for the whirlwind wedding. Jean was outdoing herself as she stepped in following Daisy's' wishes but still making her arrangements while Quentin spent some alone time with K and Logan.<p>

"Alright," Quentin finally said, sitting back. "That's all I can do without hurting you."

"So we're bullet proof?" Logan asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he took K's hand in his.

"As much as anyone could ever be. I even have trouble getting in now," Quire admitted. There was a beat of silence as the couple shared a look.

"Nice job, Quire," Logan said gruffly, and though he'd never admit it, Quentin had to smile to himself, proud to hear a little 'attaboy' from his old teacher.

The day before, Daisy, K, Logan, Tyler and Abbey headed out together to get her settled in and Hank, Scott, Jean, Angel and Kurt headed out to keep Hank away from his betrothed, the rest of the team would follow on the day of the ceremony – no one wanting to miss it and even Bobby and Jubilee putting off their hiatus until ol' Blue's nuptials were behind them.

It was, as Daisy had wanted, a minimalistic type of wedding, though Jean still managed to drape flowers on just about everywhere. Daisy's' parents showed up along with a handful of family members and very old friends, of course, so did the rather extensive crew from Xaviers and several of the Avengers.

It was held outside of town at her grandparents old homestead, a large field of wildflowers surrounding the place, coincidentally, mostly daisies. Kurt officiated and Scott and K stood up for the couple. The ceremony was short and sweet, with not a dry eye in the place as the couple shared a chaste kiss. When the ceremony was over, they all spent a little time wishing the newlyweds well before it was time to head out, K and Logan taking Abbey and Tyler with them in the smaller of the mini jets and their other two children flying back with the team.

What the new Dr. and Mrs. McCoy didn't know as they spent the weekend in Daisy's old hometown was that Jean had a huge bash planned for them on their return – no honeymoon for them until after classes were out for the summer. Hank already had informed K that her cottage would be occupied and to not bother even attempting to go there until he returned. She cheerfully gave him her suggestions for what to do between romps and made arrangements with Bill to be sure the place was fully stocked. It was a great day.

All were in a good mood on the return flight. Abbey and Tyler were silent as they watched K and Logan do all they could to keep it relaxed and PG, gently holding hands, their fingers entwined and sharing furtive little glances now and again or a quick peck, an identical smirk on their faces. It was the picture of what happily married looked like to Tyler, and he was certain that his mother had finally found herself a man worth her time. Realization hit him. He had a step father now. He and Abbey had joked about it, but now he had to smile a little. Hank was family now.

Lost in his thoughts, he started to stare out the window until Abbey scooted a little closer and leaned into his chest. Her parents either didn't notice, or didn't care, so he took the hint and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. It was picture perfect. All aboard seeming to be perfectly contented.

Until the alarms started going off.

* * *

><p>Zoe had volunteered along with a small number of the younger team members and teachers to stay behind and man the fort while the bulk of the team was gone for the wedding. Scott had total faith in her, and it was well placed.<p>

She was doing exactly as Scott had taught her to, handling the security post while the rest of the volunteers kept the kids in check for the weekend. When the radio call came in that Logan's jet was in trouble, it was Zoe that raised the alarm to pull in everyone from their outdoor activities – just in case. It was probably a coincidence that not an hour before Scott had received a text from Muir island telling him that the whole island's power grid was down earlier in the day and that they'd suffered severe damage as a handful of the prisoners there escaped.

* * *

><p>The mini jet crashed in the Smoky Mountains. There was nothing Logan could do to salvage it by the time the alarm sounded. He did his best, and managed to avoid a sheer rock cliff that would have certainly killed at least the teens and now, he was pinned under a rather large chunk of turbine. He couldn't see his wife from where he was, but he didn't have long to wait before Tyler was at his side, bleeding from the head, but he looked like he'd fared pretty well.<p>

"Abbey's alright. I just got part of a wing off her. She broke a leg, but I reset it before it could heal. I can't move K," Tyler told him as he subconsciously flitted his eyes toward the woman in question, already having assessed the situation for him.

"Is she hurt bad?" Logan asked, having trouble breathing right from the weight sitting on his chest.

"Yes." Tyler said quietly before making his way to her again now that he knew Logan would likely be alright. He couldn't do a thing to help her. From what he could assess trying to heal her now would simply not work until they could remove whatever had skewered her. He had to move the section of fuselage off her first.

When K finally woke up and turned her head, she spotted Abbey quickly. She and Tyler were healed already from the injuries they'd sustained, to K's relief. The teens had given up already on trying to free the adults – the turbine was simply too heavy and the fuselage was half embedded into the dirt. Neither of them was going to be moved without a lot more than just the two teens working on it. Abbey was trying to rally her mother to help lift the section of fuselage pinning K's lower half, but she just couldn't do it. K was pinned a little too well, and she couldn't breathe right, her breath coming in quick and shallow. She didn't want to say anything to the teens, but the damn thing had nearly cut her in half and she could feel the puddle of blood she was lying in. Abbey couldn't see it, but she could smell it and knew her mother was not doing well. She turned her focus on keeping her awake.

Tyler was at Logan's side, trying to get some guidance on what to do. Every time he checked on K it looked a little grimmer. Had it been either Abbey or Ty in either scenario, they'd be dead already – the adamantium kept Logan from being crushed and K from being cut in two, though the blood loss had quickly become problematic for her.

"You two ain't gonna get us outta here without help," Logan told him. "If K's awake, just take the com and start hikin' – this wasn't an accident."

"I know, I saw the damn rocket or whatever the hell it was before it hit," Ty replied, shaken from the incident, eyes wide and alarmed.

"Missile," Logan corrected. "Listen kid, we're not too far from civilization. Go take a com and start walkin'. If one of our guys shows up, Jeannie'll find ya, but if the other guys show you two damn well better be hiding." He didn't want to voice his suspicions, and he didn't want to scare the teens anymore than they already were. Ty could see the stress on Logan's features though and against every instinct he had, he agreed.

Abbey was frantic, afraid to leave them – sure they'd die out there.

"Sweetheart, there's no fire. The fuel is all leaked out and I'm telling you, they're coming to recover. GO. I ain't askin," Logan growled out at his daughter. She looked ready to cry as Tyler started to lead her away. She broke loose from his grip and rushed over to her mother, giving her a quick kiss – though, it was clear that she wasn't quite with it, her eyes unfocused and blood trickling from her the corner of her mouth and nose. Rushing to her father, she did the same to him, kissing his temple, terrified that she wouldn't see them alive again.

"Run," Logan warned quietly. "Run and __hide__." She was horrified as she saw fear in his eyes for the first time. He knew whoever it was that had shot them down would love to get their hands on his daughter. "Your mom and I will be fine. Just go." She was frozen in place, necessitating Tyler picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder as he ran down the ridge. Logan breathed a sigh of relief. He knew without a doubt, as much as it pained him, that Tyler would do anything to keep Abbey safe. With any luck at all, they'd be hidden by the time the recovery team made it to the wreckage, though he knew he and K were in hot water.

He didn't want to make it easier on the recovery team, but while he tried to lever his way out from under the wreckage enough to cut it off, he tried to garner K's attention, reaching out to her mentally and talking to her with limited success.

* * *

><p>Scott was troubled when the text from Moira came in. The break out had happened several hours earlier and the escaping prisoners had made a point to disable communications before they fled. He was the first contact she'd made in nearly eight hours. He pushed it to the back of his mind for the moment. There was little he could do, and Excalibur had it under control anyhow. He didn't even bother looking at Moira's list of escapees. He knew Sinister was right at the top. He still thought he had time to worry about it though, so while he formulated a plan, they continued the merrymaking.<p>

Until Zoe's call came in. Then everything around him seemed to fall silent to his ears as he went numb. His only question was if Abbey and Tyler had gotten out of the wreckage. He knew Sinister had his sights on K and Logan, but if he could pick up Abbey, the two old ferals would likely be ignored.

"She's out. She and Tyler left them behind on Logan's orders. They found a cabin they're hiding in for now about 15 miles from the wreckage," Zoe informed him. "Should I send out a jet, or do we stay here in case of attack?" Scott took a moment to decide, wondering to himself what Logan would prefer.

"Send a jet. If Quire's still around have him go to pick up Abbey and Ty and try to see if he can get a handle on Logan and K. Send me the coordinates and I'll take the team to search the wreckage site."

"You got it," Zoe responded before ending the call and informing Quire of Scott's request. He didn't need to be asked twice. After playing around in K's head, he had no trouble finding her and what he found was screaming white hot pain as a recovery team removed the wreckage that was resting on her torso. He'd have to hurry. That wasn't friendlies moving that wreckage. He was all but convinced that it was Sinister, and a quick query to Logan confirmed it. Sure, he'd go find Abbey and Tyler – and send them back alone. He was going after K and Logan, wondering to himself if this was where K's idea had already turned sour or if with his help the three of them could pull off a miracle.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark by the time they'd found the cabin up on the mountaintop. Abbey had gone silent by the time Ty got her inside, worried sick about her parents. He began by setting her down on the couch before he called back to the mansion to notify them of where they were.<p>

Their hiding spot was a cozy log cabin that someone had for a vacation home, highly secluded and fully stocked. Though the place was certainly comfortable, it was also a little bit scary as darkness fell when they knew damn well there was bad guys wandering the woods in search of her parents, and for all she knew they could very well be dead by now.

Tyler could see her stress and in an attempt to take care of her he immediately carried her to the bed, removing her boots for her and making her slip under the covers. She needed to rest. She was stressed out and if it went much further he'd have to heal her for shock.

He stayed in the living room, keeping watch, the door barricaded and all the windows drawn shut. He was straining his ears for any sign of trouble when Abbeys' high quiet voice called out to him in the darkness.

With less than a backward glance, he silently slipped into the bedroom where she was sitting up in the center of the bed, looking frightened.

"Can you please keep me company?" she asked almost shyly. He hesitated for several reasons.

Number one, he felt he should be keeping watch as Logan had taught them in survival class. Number two, he knew help was soon on it's way and they may need assistance pinpointing them and last, but certainly not least, the last place in the world he thought he should be in a crisis was in a secluded cabin in bed with Wolverine's daughter. All this ran through his head at light speed. His brain was telling him _Absolutely not. Go wait in the living room,_ but all that came out of his mouth was 'Sure.'

He was screaming at himself to stop – to control himself because now was not the time to crawl into bed with her, but he simply couldn't tell her no, especially when she gave him the sweetest little smile of relief that he'd ever seen on anyone. He slipped off his boots before laying on top of the covers, Abbey curled into his chest.

Before long, she kissed him and all thoughts of what they should be doing flew right out the window and over the cliff as he convinced himself he was comforting her while her deft little hands started working on removing his shirt. Whatever he expected out of her when she called him to the bedroom – this was not it. She was in shock, after all – wasn't she?

Apparently not, since she was almost feverishly removing clothes from both of them before she pulled back the covers for him to join her. He was totally forgetting what their situation was as he tried to force himself into check.

"Abbey – what are you doing?"

"Come on, climb in and kiss me."

"We're a little beyond kissing at this point, you're nearly naked, and if I climb in bed with you now, I'm not gonna wanna stop with just kissing," he told her, strain in his voice as he tried to warn her.

"Tyler. __I don't want you to stop,__" she clarified. He was stunned into speechlessness as she shimmied out of what little she was wearing and slid her hand into his hair, leaning up to him to kiss him, urging him to join her. Her touch suddenly felt electric and immediately, he followed suit, stripping off what was left and eagerly sliding over her.

* * *

><p>By the time Scott showed up with his small recovery effort the wreckage site held no sign of either Logan or K having been there aside from the dried puddle of blood near the fuselage and the drag marks where they'd clearly been pulled out. They were gone. He hit the com, telling Zoe to lock down and keep an eye open, they were under attack. Even if it was just the two ferals missing, it was still an attack.<p>

* * *

><p>News hit the mansion of K and Logan's disappearance hard. The team went into full search mode as soon as they found that the couple was indeed gone. Scott and the team stayed at the crash site looking for clues as Jean and Charles rushed back to Westchester to start the search on Cerebro. The list of who might have taken them was long, so Jean was unfathomably grateful that Quentin told her before she got to cerebro what Sinister had in mind for the pair and that Logan had confirmed before they were taken that it was indeed Sinister's henchmen. Now the problem came to be which lab of his had he taken them to?<p>

Quentin however, was a bit irritated to find that the coordinates he got to retrieve Abbey and Tyler meant zero landing spots for a solid ten miles around it, necessitating a hike up to the secluded spot. Bored, he decided to do the whole 'tactical' thing and search out the forest ahead for psychic signatures. What he found stunned him. Aside from the two teenagers clearly finding a way to forget their troubles, it seemed as if there was a small retrieval team looking for them too – led by Tyler's father. He notified Scott of the development and continued up the ridge while some of the flying mutants tried to figure out where exactly the hidden log cabin was.

* * *

><p>It was just before dawn when Tyler was awakened by a somewhat familiar voice clearing his throat while sitting in the chair near the door of the bedroom. Abbey clutched the blanket to cover herself as she sat up, instantly scared halfway out of her mind on waking up to Victor Creed smirking at her.<p>

"Looks like the girls' got better taste than her mother," Creed purred out. "You had a little fun with junior – you ready for a real man now, girlie?" she was scared beyond words as Tyler began to growl next to her. "Take it easy, kid. If she's anything like her mother, she's more trouble than she's worth. Just lookin' to get a rise outta her. Get dressed, both of ya," he ordered as he stood up and left them alone a moment.

Tyler felt awful. He wanted so badly to tell Abbey that he was sorry he hadn't kept watch. He felt guilty for taking advantage of her while she was distressed and he was already beating himself up when out of nowhere, Abbey kissed the hell out of him.

"Don't over think things. You and I are a team. We'll get out of this," she assured him quietly.


	39. Reiteration of Facts

**WOW. You guys are awesome. Thank you for the kind reviews, and to the new followers - WELCOME. I am tickled you're with me on this little roller coaster.**

**Scruffy, Retro, & Shinn - thank you for the reviews!**

**KJAX - first of all, thanks for sticking in there. I sincerely hope this meets your expectations. It probably won't - you often give me far too much credit, my friend.**

**FanFicReader25 - I'm so very glad you've enjoyed my stories, now I hope you aren't disappointed with me. (it's a good kind of pressure)**

**Notes, quickly - first of all, apologies for the long break. The collaboration I'm in takes a totally different mindset than I need for this fic and this chapter needed a totally different feel from my norm. Tried something a little different ... well, similar but with a twist. Please keep in mind that everything that happens below has to happen for a set reason, and I swear, Logan and K will get a solid break for a while. Too much BS has stacked up at once, but it was for Ty and Abbey's benefit. I promise. Now, please, be gentle. I'm a little drained after this one.**

* * *

><p>Traveling with Victor Creed could never have been classified as a fun road trip. For anyone. Tyler was careful to keep himself between Abbey and his father at all times – simply not trusting him not to do something to harm his girl. Every muscle in his body was tensed, his mind on high alert. <em>Anyone <em>that thought messing with Abbey right now was a good idea would have discovered far too quickly the error of their logic. He'd never felt so protective of anyone in his life.

Abbey seemed almost laser focused. At first, she seemed to be positively terrified, but now, she was reacting so eerily like her mother that it was almost unnerving. He wasn't the only one to notice it either. His father simply stared across the panel van at them, his eyes wandering over Abbey from head to toe, mentally comparing her to her mother. Those damn eyes though – if he just looked at her eyes he could remember that this was the Runt's kid. That on it's own meant she should be dead. The way she held herself and the rest of her so much like K that Vic wasn't sure if he should screw her or shred her into a fine mist. The defiance in the girls' eyes as she returned his glare irritated the living shit out of him.

Victor had changed since last Tyler had seen him too. He looked rougher. Harder. Not to mention he looked like he wasn't entirely in control of his mental facilities. He was slightly unhinged and that complicated things. On top of it all, Ty couldn't entirely draw his attention from his new shining silver claws.

"Where are we going?" Abbey asked suddenly, startling Tyler and drawing Vic's attention to her eyes. He slowly looked her up and down before he answered.

"Gonna take you to yer folks." Creed said with a growl. "Then we're gonna get 'em away from Sinister." he finished through clenched teeth. The second half of his explanation had them both totally confused until the guard riding shotgun turned around in his seat, peeking over his sunglasses.

"Hey little fornicators." the man said. "Your daddy is going to be so mad when he finds out you've been having sex when you should have been running for your life. I would _not _want to be in your shoes, little Creed." he said pointedly looking down his nose at the young Creed. His voice was familiar to Abbey, and it took her a moment to register that it was Kid Omega – the young telepath talent that loved to give her father a hard time. "I've got the big kitty cat on a psychic leash. If he tries to disobey me, he automatically lobotomizes himself." Quentin said lazily as Creed began to growl again. The tension in the vehicle seemed to go up a couple notches. "I don't understand why you have to be so aggressive, Sabretooth. It's not like it was little Abbey here that tore your heart out and lit it on fire." Creed's growl reverberated in the small space as Abbey realized what Quentin said was true. She hadn't really known why Creed had broken K's neck last she saw him, now it was clear and she actually felt sorry for him for what her mother had done. He'd actually been in love with K and she used it against him.

"Wait. You have him on a leash?" Abbey asked, realizing why Creed was glaring at her so hard. Quentin had to all but turn around to see her as he nodded with a grin.

"It's a simple enough trick. Phoenix can do it if she wants to, but she's never really been one to totally embrace her abilities … she always liked to lecture on 'self control' and 'not impeding someone's will' and nonsense like that." Quentin explained. "Waste of time if you ask me. What's the point of being a telepath if you can't make people decide to do what you want?"

"You know where my parents are?"

"Yes. Or, I found out after I tapped into Creed's twisted little excuse for a mind. Now, you two young lovers just relax. Uncle Quentin's got this handled." _Believe me Abbey, what your mom did was harsh, but it doesn't even touch the tip of the iceberg for what he's done to her. He's just pissed that __he believed her. She was that good__. _Quentin told her telepathically. _He'd kill you right now __just to hurt her __if I didn't have him under control. __He really is that much of an asshat._

…...

Cyclops was on full mission mode. The wreckage had proven to have more clues than originally thought. The marauders had indeed come and extracted the pair so Scott was sure that they were at the very least alive. James had insisted he go to the crash site with him and was simply staring at the puddle of blood that had mostly dried by the time they'd gotten there, along with streaks in the dirt from where they'd dragged his mother's body out.

"We'll find them." Scott told him, his hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to be reassuring. Scott was restraining himself from simply pulling him in for a hug – thankfully for Scott's ego, James had been pushing away from physical affection from most of the adults for a few years, which was a good thing. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle a young version of Logan wanting a hug.

"I know. But will they be alright when we do?" James asked, knowing from the size of the puddle of blood in front of him that his mother may very well have bled out before help arrived.

Jean and Charles were digging like crazy, looking for any sign of their two missing friends. Jean was becoming increasingly concerned when she could find no indication of either's psychic signature until she remembered that Quentin had been working on both of them. With a grim set to her mouth, she reached out to Quentin, asking if he'd done anything to their minds before she went into panic mode, and breathing a sigh of relief when he answered that yes, he had – adding that he was likely the only one that could find them, and yes, he had Abbey and Tyler, but also that he was making Creed and his crew take him to their facility where the feral couple was being held and even went so far as to tell her that he'd just told Scott where to go, and also where he could meet him to retrieve Logan and K.

She had to shake her head. The boy was incredibly over powered to be able to do so much at once, keep track of it all and from what she'd seen, he was also doing a crossword puzzle. As she was shaking her head to herself, she had to laugh when he reached out to mentally correct her.

_It's not a crossword. It's Sudoku, thank you very much. _She had to laugh. Over powered was certainly a fitting description.

…...

Scott and his group opted to follow Quentin and the teens, knowing that they shouldn't have to go too terribly far to find the lab Sinister had set up.

When they caught up, Quentin was ready to storm the castle, as it were.

"Sinister is the only psy-talent in there and I can flatten him in a heartbeat. The others are all muscle. This should be a cake walk." he explained. Scott nodded, knowing that Quire was the right telepath for the job in this case. Jean could stop Sinister, but her ability to multitask had always left a few chinks in her mental armor. Quentin could do the same job while watching TV if he had one in front of him – when the young man actually focused it was dangerous.

He cloaked the X-Men from anyone's scrutiny and they had Creed lead the way, the two teenagers in tow as proof that his mission to retrieve them had gone off without a hitch. As they cleared one section after another, Quentin simply incapacitated the guards in each cell block as they went, leaving a trail of unconscious bodies in their wake. When they got all the way to the lab, even Creed was taken back. Both little ferals were strapped down and splayed wide as Sinister worked busily on Logan. He had clearly been removing bits and pieces from the unconscious couple, seeming to be finished – at least for now with his explorations on K.

He clearly hadn't seen or sensed them as they approached, continuing his work happily. Quentin dropped the facade and Sinister was taken back by the sudden appearance of the full team of X-Men in front of him. Before he could do much, Quentin, in a somewhat shocked state disabled his abilities, turning them off before he could strike out.

"What are you doing to them?" Abbey spit out. She knew her parents had been tortured before, but to walk in and see it in living color was damaging.

Sinister's mouth dropped open as Abbey and Scott quickly approached her parents. Was the object of his searching already standing in front of him, all grown up? His eyes darted between Abbey and James when he realized that he should have perhaps waited on Creed to bring back the other passengers in the jet. He had thought Creed had lied when he told them the two little ferals had half grown children. He'd simply assumed that Creed was trying for some reason to protect the little woman that had broken his heart. Now he suddenly regretted his haste. Either of these two could be the prize he'd been trying to make. But the game wasn't over just yet.

Scott peeked at the tray full of various samples from nearly every single organ before realizing that there was a small problem. K wasn't healing. Not even trying to.

"What's wrong with her?" Scott asked, drawing Abbey's attention to him.

"That is most unfortunate." Sinister started to say, looking truly let down. "She wasn't healed before I started, of course. I knew she'd bounce back given the chance to heal first, but I also knew you'd be coming for her soon – you got here sooner than I anticipated. I had to hurry to get what I needed, and it's good that I did – she simply quit breathing maybe ten minutes ago." Abbey turned to look at her mother, realizing her claws were halfway out and the only movement anywhere near her was the blood dripping off the table. Before anyone could stop her, or attempt to try and hold her back she snapped and flew at Sinister, launching herself over her mother's body and attacking him.

Tyler rushed to K, hoping to pull off a miracle, Quentin at his side – maybe with a boost they could do something.

Scott made his way to Logan, untying him and trying to close him up – give him a chance to heal. Hopefully he'd wake up quickly. Scott let out a sigh of relief when the flesh did indeed begin to seal itself once the raw edges had a chance to meet.

Abbey was beyond anyone's reach as she tore into Sinister. Long after he quit trying to defend himself she kept going. Body halfway shredded and she still kept going – clearly more like her father than her mother while in a rage. Quentin tried to see if there was any K left to reach. Tyler concentrated hard and James tried to get her breathing, making grim use of the scenario and doing CPR on her – his hand in her chest to force her heart to beat – the trio was laser focused. In the middle of all this commotion, Logan's eyes finally opened, but he looked … off. Scott tried to talk to him, to help him to sit up, but he simply couldn't manage it. He had no coordination.

Bobby had finally gotten Abbey to stop – Sinister's body was less than a mangled pile of hamburger with a few limbs sticking out that she hadn't severed, and now she was weeping into Bobby's shoulder, coated in blood. Jubilee had made her way to Logan, but even she couldn't reach him. He was clearly in deep mental pain and didn't seem to hear anything anyone was saying to him.

The trio on K kept working, tears building in the two younger men's eyes, they still tried, the room still. No one needed to say a word to Logan – the pain on his face was exquisite as he automatically just fell to pieces, no sign of her through the bond. She was simply gone. He couldn't find himself enough to express even a fraction of the pain he felt, a bit of him gone too.

Quentin, who had never truly gotten along with Logan had to shield himself. Logan might have been beyond words, but the old man was projecting out so strongly, even Quire was crushed, shields up or not.

"We gotta get them outta here." Scott said finally, his voice shaking. This should have been a simple retrieval. No one was supposed to die. _She_ wasn't supposed to die.

He made a move to try to get Logan upright and found himself anchored to the spot when the smaller man clutched to him, totally broken. It was all Scott could do to hold himself together as he tried to comfort his old friend and rival, totally taken off guard by his blind grasp for comfort. Jubilee just stared at the two men in near horror. This just simply couldn't be happening.

Abbey went to her brother who was half covered in K's blood, James was feeling sure he'd screwed up, half shaking. So much like his father, trying to shoulder the blame. The two of them tried to keep their heads up as Scott and Bobby attempted to get Logan out of there. Quire went to work, doing what he could to tape K together for the trip home.

Creed simply stood there, shell shocked. On seeing K dead and Logan destroyed, Quire had inadvertently let his grip on Victor go, too focused on the most important task at hand that Creed felt like an after thought. Apparently, Creed was deeply affected too. He walked over to Tyler, Ty barely noticing that he'd moved, and not caring at the moment at all, hugging himself while the siblings clutched to each other silently. He rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, giving him a silent squeeze. The most affection he'd ever really shown to anyone in years.

"You tried." Creed said gently to the boy. "That's all you could do. She needed a miracle."

Though the shock was still fresh, and he couldn't think, Logan finally found himself upright, with some help from Scott, who now seemed reluctant to let go of the little feral. He and Bobby tried to direct Logan out of the lab, but halfway to the door, Logan finally spoke.

"I gotta see her." he half croaked out. "Just let me see her."

How could they deny him something so simple? Yes, they were sure they'd end up needing to carry him out, but they simply couldn't deny him wanting a moment with her.

Scott nodded and the two of them changed direction, Logan disengaging himself from Scott maybe five steps from K's still body. Abbey and James turned to watch their father, collectively holding their breath and totally lost themselves.

He gently took her hand in one of his, reaching up to cradle her face, brushing the loose hair away before leaning forward until their foreheads met, one tear slipping from his cheek to hers before he began to whisper to her all he had left to say. Those in attendance tried hard to not hear, anchored in their spots, mesmerized by his sudden calm. He refused to say goodbye – see you soon was as close as he'd commit to before kissing her forehead and standing upright next to her, not yet letting go of her hand.

Scott had to intervene again, after having given him a few moments, with Logan halfway nodding, allowing Scott to lead him away. And then –

"Holy shit." Quentin blurted out, his eyes wide, rooting everyone in the room to the spot. Logan turned back toward her in disbelief, his eyes first landing on her, confusion clear on his features, and then a smile. Before anyone knew what was going on, he started laughing, Quentin was the only one there that had a clue – but no explanation as Logan rushed back to her, a heartbeat suddenly blipping away on the monitor still attached to her, the volume on it turned off when Sinister had watched her flat line.

…...

She didn't miraculously sit up and walk under her own steam. Though, that would have been nice. Scott carried her out – not trusting Logan to do it – he was still visibly shaken and within moments of K's renewed heartbeat was sporting a near debilitating headache. Everyone was so shocked they simply didn't know what to do with themselves, celebrating with whoever was closest – even Tyler and his father shared a moment before parting company.

On the jet, Quire stared at Logan, who looked like he'd just gone ten rounds with the Hulk. He was leaning back, he eyes closed and his hand holding K's as she slept on. Suddenly, he looked to Quire.

"You were ready to give up." Quire said quietly. Logan paused then nodded. "I don't mean on her."

"Neither do I." Logan replied.

"But you're needed at the school." Quire said, a little heat rising in his voice. "The students there need you to teach them all the neanderthal crap you do so well."

"No. There are plenty of other guys that can do that." Quire wasn't sure how to continue, so at risk of making himself sound like he actually _liked_ Logan, he just stopped. Everything was fine and he did have a reputation to keep, after all.

Halfway through the flight, K blearily woke up. Logan was of course, the first to greet her, chuckling as he held her tight, Abbey and James rushing over to greet her in turn. James beat Abs to the punch as both of them chastised her for trying to die on them, K laughing at them a little, still clearly in need of more rest – and starving. Abbey sounded almost angry with her when she hugged her mother.

"You scared the hell out of me! I killed that weirdo that had you and dad … he was … he -" she cut off as her mother tried to soothe her.

"Honey, I'm fine. Your dad is fine. We're all alive -"

"You died. You died and somehow you came back – how?" Abbey asked, glad but very upset. K leveled her glare at her. She was tired and in no mood to deal with an excited hormonal teenager.

"Your father called me back. Likely because he couldn't deal with having to kick your ass on his own for sleeping with Tyler when you should have been hiding." K said sweetly. "I told you people would die if you had sex before you were 18." Abbey's mouth dropped and Tyler froze. Quire grinned. Things had certainly gotten a little more lively with K's return.


	40. Behind Deaths' Veil

**THANKS! Again to my friendly neighborhood 906 friends. Bless you, Shinn, Cheshirecat, FanFicReader, Scruffy & Retro? Was that you? Every review brings a uncontrollable smile to my face, so thank you for that. It's a warm fuzzy feeling over coffee I tell ya.**

**As far as Ty's name? He's 18. He's gotten over the bulk of the adversarial issues with his name and changing it when he looks so much like Victor anyhow? He'd still never get away from it. May as well embrace it an make it his own. Try to carve out a better rep for the Creed crew. At least, his side of it.**

**Now, without much more ado, pomp or circumstance ... Happy Weekend. XOXO - CC**

* * *

><p>Rose had been furious that she hadn't been in the loop while the other two had. She'd been worried sick when she saw her siblings' memories of their parents at the lab, their mother's apparent death and resurrection and their father's reaction to it all. Even though she wasn't there, both Abbey and James had the same horrified take on the whole scenario, though getting their different perspectives was almost like watching two different scenes.<p>

Still, she understood her parents' need to hide. Injuries would cause them to need privacy – this was much more jarring and would require more concentrated intimate time alone. It simply couldn't happen here. Too many people concerned for their well being finding creative ways to be nosy.

It wasn't about sex, and even James didn't joke that it was this time.

For the three or four days since their return, the two of them were rarely seen out of reach of the other, and every spare moment was dedicated to gentle touches and incredible tender closeness – the desire to be together obvious to all. They simply needed to touch.

Jean was fixated on them. Since Quire's upgrade to their psychic defenses, she couldn't eavesdrop as she'd become so accustomed to, and now, more than ever before, Logan's reactions to her when they were so obviously sharing their thoughts through the bond were something she'd never seen from him before. He seemed near tears while she was observing them one afternoon. A deep sadness lined with joy that K echoed as they embraced.

Rose walked in at that exact moment, staring at them until Logan acknowledged her.

"What the hell? Did I hear the rumors right? Are you two leaving?" she asked, arms crossed as K turned in his arms so they both could face her.

"Yeah. We need to re-evaluate. She came too close." Logan replied. Rose turned to her mother.

"Show me. I'm the only one that didn't get to be in on this disaster. _Show me_ for once." To her shock her _mother_ nodded after a long pause.

"Alright. I'll show you." K said quietly. Logan looked as shocked as Rose.

"_You?"_ he asked.

"Yeah. I'll show her what I saw. She's already had Abbey show her, I'm sure." K replied.

"And James." Rose added.

"It would be best if you could see too, love." K said. "It was very … educational." Logan looked confused but nodded. What could she have seen? Who could have been there to greet her? A sister? Parent? Old lover? He wanted to know for his own selfish reasons.

K and Logan made their way to the nearest comfortable spot, Logan insisting she lean against him so he could hold her. Rose sat next to her and K offered her daughter her hand. While they were getting prepared, Jean walked in.

"I'm dying to know..."

"You can watch with Rose if it's that important to you." K offered.

"I really just wanted to link up Logan too." Jean suggested and after a shared look, K agreed, caving quickly to the look of pleading in her husbands' eyes. Logan and K both took the time needed to drop what they could of their psychic shields when Jean linked all four of them up. Rose, for the first time with her mother's permission, concentrated hard and in a rush, it began to happen.

…...

K's memory of her death was a bit startling. Out of a pure white field of vision a tiny dot made itself clear, pulling her as it grew slowly until suddenly, she was standing in the middle of the chaos.

Across the room, she saw James, Ty and Quentin working furiously on a woman lying flat on a stainless steel surgical board. She started to walk toward it when she heard a woman's voice with a lovely English accent.

"You don't want to look over there, darling. It will be over too soon if you do. It will be much easier if you come to it on your own." K turned to find a specter of generations' worth of nightmares standing before her in all _her _glory.

Death was much taller than K had assumed. "Come this way, please." her voice reverberated in K's skull. Confused, K followed her to the opposite side of the room where Abbey was dissecting Sinister the hard way, tears in her eyes as she raged. She heard a pained noise and turned to find her husband clutching to Scott, who probably didn't realize that he'd started crying himself as he grasped the smaller man. The boys at the slab were still working hard as a sweet voice with a touch of an Irish brogue chirped in her ear.

"You've done him well, lass." K turned to find herself face to face with a lovely little redhead whose resemblance to Jean was positively striking.

"He wasn't even this crushed when I died." the earthy tones of Silver Fox echoed the room through the chaos as K's eyes widened, realization setting in slowly.

"It is not a competition, Fox-Chan. He wasn't meant for us." the high, gentle tone of Mariko added, taking K's hand in hers and with a shock K realized she was dead.

Had her heart been beating, it would have been keeping pace with a runaway train. As K turned around slowly, she saw several women – all the legends that she'd been told about, scattered through the room, watching the three young men try desperately to bring her back or Logan falling apart. "you gave him a peace none of us was able to." Mariko continued. "One that lasted."

"Shouldn't I be seeing people _I _knew?" K asked in a panic. Mariko smiled kindly as she led K away from her daughter and toward where her son was frantically working. She was watching him as Quentin made him stop, grimly shaking his head.

"Yes. And when you cross the rest of the way, they will be waiting. You carry part of Logan-San with you, so we came to help with that … burden." Mariko explained.

"You fit each other so well. And such beautiful children." A new voice added, and in her face, K found the missing puzzle pieces of Daken's features. Itsu. "You have shown kindness to my son that no one else has. I am grateful." K looked around wildly as the real people around her began to fade and the ghosts became more solid.

"It won't be long now." Death told her. "I truly had hoped to leave the two of you alone. There was much yet for you to do together." K pulled away from the women around her and hurried toward her children, now huddled together as Logan leaned over what she could now plainly see as her body. When his head touched hers, anything the women were trying to say to her faded and all she could hear was him. She found herself drifting toward him, though she couldn't have escaped his voice had she been on the moon.

"We weren't finished, sweetheart. I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful with you – taken more time. Should have disappeared into the woods with you when the kids enrolled with Charlie. Coulda spent decades re-creatin' the honeymoon. I failed you." Logan was saying quietly as K shook her head almost violently. "It's not goodbye, darlin'. Never. I'll be seein' ya soon unless you pull a miracle outta your hat and come back to me right now. But I suppose it's a little too late for me to try to force you." there was no humor in the half hearted laugh. He whispered out his love several times over and kissed her forehead. When he stood, she was completely horrified at the look of defeat on his face, trails of tears though the blood on his cheeks before Scott led him off.

"That almost sounded like an order, didn't it ladies?" Death said quietly the room silent but for the muffled footsteps of Scott and Logan.

"Hai." Mariko agreed as she and Itsu stood together – two of the most beautiful women K thought she'd ever seen.

"One must die tonight. Perhaps it should be one who has tried to evade me for longer than these two." Death mused. K was frozen to the spot as the reaper waved her skeletal hand in the air.

Then Silver Fox kicked her in the chest, knocking her backwards with more force than it seemed she'd been capable of using. The whole world felt as if it were sitting over her heart as the scene before her shimmered. She was in more pain than she could ever remember being.

"Don't hold back from him. Take care of each other." one of them said. "Give him all he wants. He's looked too long for you." She couldn't distinguish their voices anymore as her chest began to ache in a way that made it hurt to even exist. And all went black.

The next memory K had to share was waking up in the blackbird with a body wide ache that stung every cell, though she didn't complain as Logan leaned forward to joyfully welcome her back. Even his most gentle touch felt as if she'd been pounded.

With a soft rush, K opened her eyes to see Jean crying in a chair nearby and Rose staring at her wide eyed as tears slipped unbidden down her cheeks. She was almost afraid to see Logan's reaction.

When she turned in his arms to look at him, he simply kissed her. His thoughts were in Japanese so rapid there was no way she'd have been able to follow them.

"They're right." Logan said quietly. K just tipped her head, unsure of what he was talking about "Itsu and Mariko."

Rose wiped her eyes as her father poured himself into a deep kiss with her mother, well beyond the PG rating they'd hovered at for the past few days. It was high time she left them alone for a while.

…...

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Abbey shouted at her mother, flabbergasted. They'd just gotten back. Celia had just given both her parents a clean bill of health and right now, Abbey was blocking their path to the elevator as K pulled Logan's flannel up over her shoulders.

"I have died twice in the past month. I _deserve _a break." K replied tiredly.

"But – no. Where are you headed? You just got back – aren't you going to yell at me at least? It's been days since we all got back and you haven't said a _word._"

"Sweetheart, it's a waste of breath for me to yell at you. You're going to make your own decisions, and clearly you think you're old enough to do just that. I. Am. Leaving." K said wearily.

"Dad?" Abbey asked quietly as the couple walked around her.

"If I stay, I'll kill him." Logan said with a shrug. "You said you don't want me to do that, so I need to get outta here." His jaw was locked, and it was the most friendly thing he'd had to say about Tyler in three days. "Your mother says the blood eagle is a little much, but I don't know. I don't think it quite sums it up for me." K tried to hide the giggle with her hand. He'd been getting progressively more violent thoughts toward the boy since K threw Abbey under the bus about her maturing relationship with Tyler.

At the time K couldn't help it. She was in severe sensory overload and Abbey was getting wound up for an argument. She had to be silenced.

The truth was, Logan knew it when he'd awakened in Sinister's lab, he just felt it took second fiddle considering he was sure he was going to be burying his wife. In truth, he was very angry, but he knew deep down that Abbey would not have made the decision to sleep with Tyler lightly. He wasn't mad at _her_. He was disappointed in her. But, what's done is done, after all.

But Tyler? The circumstances of how it had gone down had Logan sure that Ty had taken advantage, and let's face it, even if it was Abbey pushing, he should have known better. Abbey deserved better. And Tyler deserved a shallow grave as far as Logan was concerned.

"When will you be back?" Abbey asked quietly.

"When I don't want to kill your lover." Logan replied through gritted teeth. Hearing the phrasing from her father made her uncomfortable. That was likely his point. After all, if there was nothing to be ashamed of, there was no reason to feel like she had something to hide. An adult wouldn't hide it.

…...

Logan had insisted that Jubes and Bobby go ahead to the cottage and take all the time they needed.

"But if you guys are leaving too – you're not going to the cabin, are you?" Jubes asked, worried about further incidents. Seeing Logan so upset – his moment of total vulnerability – had shaken her terribly.

"Don't worry about it. We're not telling anyone where we're headed. Go. Enjoy the place." he replied. "You need to relax and forget about everyone and everything but you and your husband if you really want that baby, kiddo." he told her quietly. "I'm sure what Ty did worked. Now you have to relax to let it happen." Her eyes widened. Did he just say he thought Tyler's healing worked? Tyler. The same one that he wanted to eviscerate. Was he really giving him credit? She nodded and gave him a crushing hug that he returned warmly. "Quire'll be able to get a hold of us if we're needed – but it better be serious." Logan told her.

…...

"Mom, please." Abbey tried again as her mother packed. "Can't you tell him it wasn't Ty's fault?"

"I did. He knows. Doesn't mean he likes it. Figure out where you and Ty stand. Have some fun. It'll be worlds easier with us gone."

"He's not my … lover." she said with a blush. K stopped her packing and turned to face her.

"He better be. You damn well better not have just lost your virginity for a one night stand." K growled out. Abbey was shocked. Was her mother giving her blessings?

"I don't – I don't understand. I thought you were mad we slept together."

"I am. But I _thought _you wouldn't do that unless it was someone you loved. Was I wrong?"

"No. You're not."

"Then carry on. You're nearly an adult – make your own decisions and mistakes. Just, do _not_ live your life for anyone but yourself." K told her. "And if you want to sleep with your boyfriend, I can't stop you. But if you end up pregnant –"

"I have an implant." Abbey said, cutting her off. K seemed contented with her quick response, but still took her daughter's hand and led her to the bed to have a seat.

"Everything is different now between you two." K told her. "If you watch, he even moves differently around you now. He's more protective. Watchful. Be sure you're doing this for yourself, not because he wants you." Abbey was quiet. It did seem different. "And between you and me?" K said leaning in close "Enjoy it."

…...

When the little feral couple were on their way out the door, Laura stopped them.

"You can not go. You just returned." she protested. Logan and K shared a look as they eased their bags to the floor.

"Laura, yes, we can. Now, if you gotta talk to me, we can do it when I get back." Logan told her, trying to be fair to the girl, even as Laura wrinkled her brow and shook her head, disagreeing with him.

"No. you can not. We have not yet discussed … things." she said, looking at K for the end of her sentence. It had taken Laura a long time, but she was starting to get the idea of not simply speaking freely all the time. Logan's eyes darted to his wife, who had one eyebrow raised in question.

"What the hell're you talkin' about? You weren't supposed to go poking around."

"No. You told me not to. But you also told me to make my own decisions. So I did. And I decided that I wanted to know about this woman you married. She is not even using her real name." Laura said, not mincing her words. K's shoulders fell. Back to this now.

"Can it wait, Laura?" K asked. She really just wanted to be alone with Logan. She wanted to forget the rest of the world existed while she lived to make him happy for a while.

"No, it can not. Your sister Linnea is to be here in two weeks. You can not be gone when she arrives, but if you leave now, I know that Logan will not want to return for much longer than two weeks."

"You don't know that, Laura." Logan argued.

"Yes I do. I figured it out. When one of you is injured enough to require medical attention, you disappear for three days. When it's more serious – exsanguination or prolonged unconsciousness, for example, you take between ten and fifteen days." Logan opened his mouth to stop her but she continued.

"Three years ago, you almost died. You took a month that time. I can only believe that an actual death – even if she did resurrect, would keep you away at least that long, and she died twice in a month. That could mean two months at minimum." She stared at him expectantly as he simply looked back in disbelief.

"You have a formula?" Logan asked.

"Yes. It is imperfect, but yes." Laura replied. In spite of herself, K laughed.

"What if I don't want to see her?" K asked, stopping Laura in her tracks.

"Why would you not want to?" Logan asked. K sighed.

"Alright. I tell you what." K said, picking up her bag and slinging it on her shoulder. "I'll fill you in on all the gory details while we're gone, love. Laura, we'll be back in two weeks, you can see for yourself why I don't want to talk to her, then we're gone until the snow sets in." K offered.

"Until School starts." Scott cut in, drawing all three's attention.

"_After _hunting season." K countered. The two of them stood there, staring at each other as the clock ticked the seconds away.

"Thanksgiving."

"Christmas."

"You're going the wrong way."

"Keep talking and see how far I go, Slim."

Scott had to laugh.

"Seriously. Start of school."

"Only if I go back for the colors. Two weeks on that soiree, minimum."

"I'm assuming you're headed north."

"Well I ain't' goin south."

"Done." Scott finished. K stepped forward, her hand extended. Scott took it with a grin. "You're getting better at negotiating."

"I was just going to go anyhow if you argued too much." K admitted.

…...

Things were awkward for a little while between Abbey and Tyler. Being outed so quickly was a shock, though one Ty was willing to bear the brunt of the punishment for. That alone is likely what saved him from losing a limb. He was shocked that Logan didn't flip out on the plane, instead ending the conversation before it started by saying _"__W__e're not talkin' about this right now. So everyone shut the hell up."_

Tyler was really only getting nervous about when Logan did finally decide to have a talk with him. He had the sinking feeling that the longer Logan went with something making him mad, the worse it was going to be when he finally did snap.

Abbey was to undergo a new evaluation ASAP. Scott had already determined that her actions were instinctually far more like her fathers' movements than her mothers'. Pure unbridled rage, where K's always had a little more graceful overall motion. He had to laugh when he realized that K raged like a lady – with poise and grace, while Logan and Abbey fell more into the brute strength and terrible terrible vengeance category – not to say K didn't do terrible terrible vengeance, she just did it more … stylish.

Scott chose to jump on the band wagon with her parents. If she was going to act like an adult, then he would treat her as one too. Starting immediately with 5AM Danger Room drills with Uncle Slim.

…...


	41. Digging Into The Past

**Shinn, FanFic, KJAX, Scruffy & Retro ... Thanks for the reviews! Hoping I didn't let my fire go out ;)**

**FF, I try not to go overboard on the smut, so as not to get in trouble here. I may down the road do an expansion on a more ADULT fan fic site, but for now, this is as close as I can feel right about going. Besides, after a bit it's all quite like Betsy and her sex talk with Abbey. Sweaty, thrusting ... grunting ... gets boring to write and to read.**

**KJAX, Darling ... don't go rushing ahead of me. I know I'm predictable sometimes but come on, darlin'.**

**To Retro and everyone else : Sorry I'm late posting this up, but there was a snafu that occurred with the collaboration I'm in. We lost a writer ... well, we lost a second writer for a chapter that was set to go up nearly a month ago. Long story short, I was called in as a pinch hitter, and spent the last few days writing Deadpool. I will be the first person to admit - he is not the easiest person to write, where I find writing Logan to be like breathing ... very natural and easy to do, Wade ... well. Lets say I can understand why Logan finds Wade so damned annoying now.**

**Should you want to check it out, please, take a look. There are a lot of people putting a lot of hard work into this, and I'm proud to be a part of it. Paste this on after the .net and you will find the fic, OR, there is a link on my profile.**

**s/11012470/1/In-the-End-You-Always-Kneel**

**My first bit is on chapter two, but if you haven't started it, the beginning is always a good place. Thanks for listening, and now for a little update on my darlings.**

* * *

><p>Abbey hit the floor with a grunt, her nose bleeding, but still the simulation went on. She rolled away from the tall man attacking her, just as her father had taught her, barely taking a breath before she went onto the offensive, diving for him, claws flying. To Scott's surprise, she actually held her own.<p>

By the time Abbey was done with her drills with Scott she realized that Scott was probably about as thrilled as her father was about her and Tyler having a physical relationship. It didn't help her case that Ty showed up in the control room not fifteen minutes past start time. Scott refused to let him train with her, so instead he simply stayed where he could watch over her.

"Abigail, please come up to talk to me." Scott said over the speaker as she wiped blood from her mouth, the cut inside her lip already long since healed. She nodded and left the danger room, trudging her way up to the control booth to find Tyler glaring at him.

"Have a seat, Abbey." Scott said, arms crossed. She looked between the two of them before complying.

"Now I have can only hazard a guess as to why your father didn't chew both your asses out," Scott started to say. Her eyes widened. It wasn't like Scott to curse like this. "Too bad for you, I'm still pissed and I'm more than willing to kick this off _for him_." His jaw locked as he leveled his glare at the two of them.

_Oh shit._ Abbey thought a split second before Scott started to tear into them. She was shocked. She'd never seen him like that before. He totally lost it. By the time he was done lecturing them and calling them both dumb asses he was red faced and panting. It just kept going on. And on. And on. When he finally did stop, she was shrunk down so far in her chair she just wanted to disappear.

"Tyler – get in the danger room. It's your turn." Scott growled out, his voice rough from all the shouting he'd been doing.

"But I don't fight."

"Get in the fucking room right now." Scott barked, the visor glowing ominously. Ty just nodded his head and rushed downstairs as Scott continued to glare at Abbey as he made his way to the board. A rush of light lit up the danger room below as Tyler entered, the door closing and locking behind him. He made it to the center of the room as Scott punched in codes. Northern forest. Wintertime. And an overly familiar ominous growl as a simulated version of Logan launched himself at Ty.

"You cant' do that to him!" Abbey protested.

"It won't cut him." Scott responded coldly. "I have it one setting down from that. He needs to realize what the consequences _could be_ if he does something stupid and breaks your heart. I have no idea why, but your father's been taking it easy on him." She was horrified as she watched Tyler struggle with himself – needing to defend himself, not wanting to raise a hand to Logan all while having his ass positively handed to him.

Scott adjusted the simulation's aggressiveness level, turning it up a notch as Logan pushed Tyler further and further back until finally Tyler snapped and attacked. Abbey was horrified, but Scott looked as if he expected it. Ty fought hard, but never came anywhere close enough to do anything but superficial damage. Before the simulation could really hurt him, Scott ended it, Ty bleeding on the floor, panting. He was now properly terrified of Logan again.

"That was only set to five." Scott said over the intercom.

"Well," Tyler panted, "That's not too bad …. five out of …. ten."

"More like five out of thirty." Scott said dully. "If Logan ever gets it in his mind to end you, you don't have a prayer." Ty was lost as he took in what Scott was trying to get through his head. He'd been floating on sheer luck.

…...

Logan and K found the perfect little spot to hole up. A tiny cabin on the coast of Nova Scotia, near enough to the ocean that the sound of the waves and the gulls was never drowned out or cut back by closing the doors. Not that their interest was in the ocean. Few words were said the first few days. When they finally started to talk, it was the long awaited conversation that K had promised him. She started to sound nearly depressed as she recounted her miserable tale to him, now that she could fully express things about her sister – the traps and triggers all disabled or isolated within Quire's safety net.

She was born to immigrants, that funny enough, had snuck into the United States through Canada at the turn of the century. Her family background was fully Swedish – the family running from their homeland to avoid the Russian army as it practiced some highly illegal recruitment methods.

Once settled, their little family was started and K and her sisters were the first born here. They were all named after flowers. All was well in the north woods, their family happy, though isolated. Her father died when she was young, the winter after the picture Kitty found was taken. He'd fallen through the ice on Lake Superior and drowned. After that, things were just miserable for them. Her younger sister died from the flu, and her mother remarried a fairly well to do drunk – the heir to a mining company. He squandered his fortunes though, and by the time K had grown, his eye had turned to her.

Her mother knew of all of it, even going so far as to tell her to just let him do as he pleased, as long as he kept his hands off her older sister – who favored their dead father, where K favored her mother in looks. She had nowhere to turn. No one to help her, and she was simply too young to strike out on her own – so she thought.

Her sister thought she was purposely tempting the step father, of course, nothing could have been further from the truth. The first opportunity she got, she made plans to leave, only to have her sister tell her step father. Every chance she got to get away, her sister ruined. The one time she asked her why, Linneas' answer was '_it's better that it's you than me.'_

Logan was heartbroken to hear how her young life had been shattered, how her family had betrayed her – all for a creep that had a thing for a girl far too young for him.

"So, when I killed him, I thought the problem was solved," K explained, "but I was wrong. They were mad at me. So I left. I ran for nearly a month before an old Indian woman took me in. They were wonderful. They helped me to hide when people came asking questions. They gave me a new name so I wouldn't have to hear my old one anymore."

"Why'd you leave?" he asked, already assuming what had happened.

"They wanted me to marry into the tribe. Make it official. I just couldn't do it." The tone to her voice a bit sad and distant.

"And you started running." She nodded. "Until me."

"Pretty much." He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned her head on his chest, letting him dictate the next move.

"You don't need to see her." He said quietly. "I'll tell Laura to cancel the meeting." K shook her head.

"No, she knows where I am, she'll show up anyhow. I just needed you to understand that she's not a nice person. And I don't want her around our kids." she said quietly. "She did find me once …. before Weapons Plus. Before Norway, and the war. I was with the sailor. We were … nearly engaged when she showed up. It was awful. Told him and his family that I'd seduced our step father, caused our mother to kill herself – that was a lie it turned out. He didn't believe her, but it pretty much ruined everything anyhow."

"Thats what you meant by she was more to what Creed would consider family." he said, leaning his head back as she murmured her assent.

…...

Tyler was living for his free time with Abbey. Of course, now that the line had been crossed, it didn't take much for them to cross it as often as possible. It seemed most of his brain power was focused on where they could go, how they could get away. Every time they did, it was almost like marking time until the next time he could talk her into another round. Predictable teenage boy.

Abbey was having fun with it, but was not too thrilled with Ty's over protectiveness. It seemed she couldn't hardly do anything without him nearby or wanting to be a part of it. By the time her parents were nearly due back, she was putting the brakes on.

"Ty, they're due back in three days. Just stop. If he smells you all over me like this..."

"Yeah. Of course. You're right." he growled against her neck. "I just can't hardly stop myself." She had to laugh at him as she felt his smile against her skin.

"Yeah. No kidding." she giggled. "Now stop or I'm going to have to stab you." He grinned at her as he finally let her up, giving her a quick kiss as she got to her feet. She got such a rush from his kisses that the over protectiveness was almost worth it. But he was going to have to ease up.

"Ty, I need you to do me a favor …" Abbey started.

"What's that."

"You gotta back off a bit. I mean – when we're not alone that is. I'm not going anywhere." she assured him.

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard to watch anyone get too close."

"I can take care of myself." she defended.

"Yeah, sure. I know." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't think I can." she accused, "You think I need a protector – and that you're a better fighter than me." she was irritated by the time she put it together.

"Well I am a lot bigger."

"But look at my parents. Size has nothing to do with it."

"C'Mon Abs. I don't mean anything by it."

"Danger Room. You and me. Right now," she growled out. He laughed at first, until he saw she was deadly serious. She mentally called out for Jean to run the program.

"Head to head competition. He gets one blue, I get red. Let's see who needs protecting." Abbey requested of her. Jean smirked. She knew how it would go down, nodding as they stepped out of the elevator.

Half an hour later, Abbey was done with her red bots, sitting on a pile of them while Ty still had half of them to work through.

"You wanna give me a hand?" he asked, frustrated at his progress.

"Are you saying you need me to protect you?" Abbey asked. He grimaced and let loose a snarl as he dug in harder, though not making much progress. His style was clearly a weak echo of his father – with none of the skill. "That's what happens when you skip out on combat." Abbey drawled before launching herself into his half of the program. In ten minutes the remaining bots were down.

"Alright. I'm sorry." Tyler sighed as his girlfriend crossed her arms and looked at him, chin tipped up, eyebrow raised. "I'll try harder to back off." She grinned in response. Just what she wanted to hear. Aside from being irritating, should he act like that around her father, his danger room session would likely be hot, live and bloody.

…...

The next morning, there was a quiet knock at the door. Jean was stunned to find a very blonde woman with a smile that didn't meet her eyes. She was shorter than Jean, but no where near as short as K.

"Hello. Laura told me I could find my sister here?" She said, eyes wide as she extended her arm. Jean returned the smile, but was disturbed by what she found scanning the woman. She was a bit unhinged.

"Of course. You must be Linnea." Jean said. "I have to admit, we weren't expecting you for another couple days." She chuckled in what felt like a very rehearsed way.

"Oh, I know how my sister is. If she knew I was coming, she'd be gone long before I showed up." she said with a laugh. "Where can I find her?" Jean didn't like the way this felt, and as pure precaution, told all three of Logan and K's children to stay hidden in their rooms. There was a potential threat.

"Well, actually, she's not due back for another two days." Jean told her honestly. "But, I can set you up in the boat house. You're more than welcome to call it home until your visit is over." Linnea grinned wider.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you." she replied. Jean put on a warm smile and showed her to the boat house. When she got back to the mansion she asked the Howlett kids to join her in Charles' office.

"You three keep your heads down until your parents are back. I have a bad feeling about this woman." Jean warned.

"But she's our aunt, right?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but your mother has refused to speak with her for decades. There had to be a reason."

The three of them shared a look and nearly at the same time, nodded. It was only a couple days, after all.

…...

The feral couple was finally getting into a really good swing of things when K reminded him it was time to head back. The argument was wonderful.

"No way. I got you right where I want you." he mumbled, kissing his way down her neck. She hadn't seen a stitch of clothing in over a week.

"We promised Laura." K replied as her eyes fluttered shut. He ignored that comment, instead continuing his way down. When he was at her belly button, she tried in earnest to stop him.

"Logan, please." No response. As if she hadn't said a word. He wouldn't breach the subject again until he had her squirming under him, beyond words.

Finally, he gave her a break, crawling back up her, covering her body with his as she tried to catch her breath.

"Laura promised she wouldn't dig." he finally replied, smiling when she looked confused as to what the hell he was talking about. Before she could respond, he dove back into his favorite past time.

…...

In the end, they were a day late coming back. Their kids weren't surprised, nor was most of the residents there. Only Laura seemed irritated as she had tea with Linnea in the kitchen.

"He promised they'd be back on time." Laura grumbled.

Linnea looked somewhat sympathetic. She wasn't surprised. If Laura had told her sister she was coming, then she wouldn't be surprised to find her sister simply picking up stakes and disappearing, never to contact these people again.

It was just then that Laura's ears perked up. Gravel crunching on the driveway. They were back.

…...

They pulled into the garage, sharing a quick kiss as Logan told her he'd be right behind her. She nodded, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She stepped out of the garage and walked around to the front door. She let herself in and smiled when Laura stepped out of the kitchen to greet her with a smile. K barely set her bag down when Linnea stepped around the corner. K's eyes met her sister's and before K could open her mouth to say anything at all, Linnea punched her in the face.


	42. Let's Try That Again

**KJAX, FanFicReader, ShinnParker, cew1088, Retrokill & ScruffyLovin ... Thank you guys for all the great reviews and your patience! **

**KJAX - Yep, man's got a rep ... but something to be said for flying under everyone's radar. :) **

**FanFicReader25 - You'll see about Linnea ... eventually. K didn't argue much about Laura contacting her bc she knew it was going to be like arguing to the wall - it would do her no good. AND, she kind of hoped Linnea wouldn't want to see her. **

**Retro - all will be answered, I swear!**

**Scruffy - oh yeah. She's a gem alright. **

**NOW, I have one more chapter to write here ... maybe two. I should have cut this story down to size at least ten chapters ago, but there was no good break there. I'm going to FORCE a break. I will direct you to the next story, which will post it's first chapter the same day the last one goes up here. I like the no-wait service if I can give it to you. **

**As far as the collaboration goes, response has been good. Thank you to those who have gone over there to check it out. If all remains on schedule, (they post on tues & thurs) then my REAL chapter will go up ... I believe on St. Patricks day. Again, if you want to check it, there's a link on my profile. The character choices have been stellar. It almost has no choice but to be a killer story. **

* * *

><p>Logan walked in just as Linnea's fist made contact with K's nose. Talk about a shitty first introduction. Before she'd even followed through all the way on the punch, he was on her, twisting her arm back and throwing her to the ground, knee at the back of her head.<p>

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he snarled out before looking to his wife, who, although she was bleeding, was somewhat entertained that he'd defended her so quickly.

"Get off me." Linnea rasped out. He was awfully heavy for such a little guy.

"Touch her again and you lose an arm." he growled out before releasing her, not waiting for her response.

"I can handle this myself." K said dryly. The look on his face read clearly – he knew she could, he just wasn't going to let her. He turned to look at Kitty with a glare, and just that quick she was off, returning with a wet washcloth to clean up the blood running down K's face. When he turned to look at Linnea, the woman was in tears. His eyes drifted to her hand, which was already turning purple.

"Laura, take her to Hank. That hand isn't going to heal right if she doesn't get help." Logan ordered, turning back to K, insisting he helped to clean up the blood. She tried to evade him, but it didn't get her far. She realized, just now, that he was in full on protective mode. Likely accentuated by the two weeks they'd just spent. He was going to be a gigantic pain in her ass until _he _felt she was out of harms way.

Shit. As if having her sister around wasn't bad enough. She could already see how this was going to go.

"Sweetheart, really. I'm fine. You _know_ I'm fine." K tried to tell him as gently as she could, "She can't really hurt me."

"Not physically no."

"Then why are you fussing over my face?"

"Maybe I like to see it _without_ blood all over it." he replied, looking her in the eyes.

"Point taken." she said quietly. After the month they'd had, she should have known he'd be a little sensitive about something as minor as a little blood.

…...

In the lab, Hank was trying to gain some semblance of what had transpired in the foyer between the two women. If not for the fact that she was in his lab with a broken hand, it would seem that Linnea was truly thrilled to see her sister. To most of them.

"May I ask _why _you decided to greet your baby sister after losing track of her for so long with a poorly thrown left hook?" Hank asked as he wrapped her hand, Linnea flinching at his touch.

"You don't need to wrap it. It should heal up by dinner time." She grumbled low, though truly appreciating the doctor's efforts. "And I hit her because … well. She was dead. I really thought that this Laura girl was pulling my leg – and then Lilja walks in here, ALIVE and more relaxed than I can ever remember her. And I got mad. She never tried to find me. All these years and she just..." She cut off, her voice giving out on her. Then she toughened up again. "And who the hell was that jackass that tackled me? Who does that to a lady?"

"Someone who is responding to his wife being attacked, perhaps? Last I checked, ladies didn't greet each other with fisticuffs." Hank offered, looking over his glasses at her for a fleeting second. "You're actually lucky that's all he did. He's rather protective of her." She rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"She heals from everything. He doesn't need to protect her." Linnea grumbled, turning her head away from the doctor and thinking it over. "Never thought she'd get married." she mumbled to herself. It was quiet for a few moments as all that she'd learned so far sunk in. Apparently, Laura had wisely kept a lot of information about K from Linnea. Like everything outside of where she was living.

…...

Logan had made the executive decision to remove K from the situation entirely, insisting she go upstairs and clean up and promising to follow her. She didn't want to follow his advice, but looking at herself, she had to agree. She was a mess.

While she was occupied, Logan made a beeline for the lab. On his way, Laura was waiting by the elevator for him.

"I told her nothing of your family. Unless someone else said otherwise, she does not know about you or the children." Laura told him with no pretense. He nodded.

"Where are they now?"

"Jean asked them to remain out of sight until they knew it was safe. She does not trust Linnea. They are likely in their rooms. Guests are not allowed in the dormitories, so they should be safe there." Again, a nod in response just as the doors opened. This time, he had Laura in his wake as he made his way to see this .. woman. Laura had some things to say herself to the woman that she'd actually grown to like quite a bit. Even if Laura didn't know all that K had told Logan, she still didn't like that she'd opened up the conversation with a sucker punch.

As he stepped through the doors of the lab, Linnea looked up at him, an entirely innocent expression on her face. As soon as he opened his mouth, she cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I … I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have hit Lilja. It won't happen again." she promised. He narrowed his eyes at her as he began to assess her.

"Don't call her that." He warned.

"But that's her name -"

"Not anymore."

Silence fell over the lab as she dropped her eyes to the ground and nodded.

"Likely why I could never find her." Linnea mumbled. He just watched her. "Can I talk to her at least? I did come a long way, and I haven't seen her in nearly seventy five years. Please."

"Lady, you try anything -"

"I won't. I swear."

"See that you don't. If she says no, that's it. Don't bother her again." he growled out before giving her a final glare and stalking out of the lab.

Hank watched him go before turning back to Linnea.

"Control yourself," Hank started to say, "And I'm sure the rest of your visit should go quite easily."

He finished his work in silence as Laura glared at her for a few moments before simply following in Logan's path. Laura would speak with her later - when there were no witnesses.

Linnea wondered to herself what Laura's tie to Logan was, assuming she was his daughter from the identical frowns they wore.

It wasn't long before Hank escorted her upstairs, under warning from Jean to not let her wander about freely. When she returned to the kitchen she was frozen to the spot when she saw Tyler and Abbey.

Linnea gasped, her hand over her mouth when Abbey turned around with a grin on her face that fell quickly. Linnea was positively speechless as her mind raced. Hank's hand on her arm snapped her out of it, Hank half afraid that she'd lash out at Abbey as she had toward K …. and that would have severe repercussions.

"I'm fine. I just … no one told me." Linnea said quietly, tears in her eyes. "She never … you look just like her."

"I get that a lot." Abbey replied evenly her ice blue eyes causing her pause.

"I need to apologize to your … to your parents." Linnea said quietly. Abbey watched her a moment before nodding her head.

"Wait here. I'll go get them." Abbey replied, quickly making her way to her parent's room. She knocked, but didn't wait for a response before coming clean. She was nervous about the way her parents had left, and still felt guilty about upsetting her father in particular.

"Linnea wants to apologize …. she saw me in the kitchen just now. I was on my way up from chores. She just caught me on my way upstairs. Sorry – welcome home." Abbey said quickly, half afraid of their response to her. She turned to leave as Logan opened the door.

"Thanks, kiddo." he said with a smirk. She was so relieved to see him almost smile, she couldn't help but to give him a hug. He chuckled at her response, squeezing her tightly and giving her a kiss on top of her head. "Now go take a damn shower." he growled out. She had to bite her lip to keep from smiling as she nodded and retreated.

Logan watched her go, the burn in the pit of his stomach growing again when he caught Tyler's scent in her hair. Things were brewing up for a perfect storm with him, and Ty was likely going to catch it. He took a moment to center himself, knowing full well that to see Tyler right now would end with kicking his ass.

He turned to find his wife at his side, slipping her hands around his arm. He smiled the tiniest bit and escorted her back down stairs, fully intending to keep himself between the two women.

"Are you going to be alright?" Logan asked. K nodded.

"She doesn't have claws and has never been much of a fighter. I was the one that was quick to fight." K replied. He smiled a little, turning to her so the two could share a quick kiss.

…...

Their second attempt at 'hello' happened in Charles' office, away from prying eyes dying to know more about the feud between sisters. Abbey and Rose each had their own ideas … Rose admitting that Linnea's memories of their mother were dark and slanted. No one had told her to not use her abilities on her …. so why wouldn't she?

James took a different approach, holding back his theories in favor of simply hearing her out … which they had to do from Abbey's hidey hole in the wall. Rose sat on the chair, her foot jiggling as she waited for her brother or sister to tell her the verdict … both of them kneeling on the little bed there, ears pressed to the wall and facing each other. So nosy.

…...

"I had no idea, Lilja."

"Don't call me that."

"What the hell am I supposed to call you then?" Linnea asked. "It's your name."

"No it's not. You can call me K like everyone else."

Linnea shook her head in confusion.

"Where the hell did 'K' come from?" she asked. With a sigh, the younger sister looked to the carpet and gave her the quick version of the Indian story, and an even quicker highly edited version of being experimented on – with no details. She didn't feel as though Linnea should know about the years of imprisonment and attempted mind control that Laura had uncovered, and she surely wasn't ready to divulge anything about the metal coating her bones. She answered all her other questions though, Logan filling in where K found herself unsure of what to say.

"Here I was thinking you were just screwing my sister for fun and you're married. Really Lilj - K. Sorry. I never thought you'd get married. Especially after -"

"Me either." K cut across her. "So, your turn. What rock have _you _been hiding under all this time?"

Linnea actually smiled.

"I've been doing as Dad told us to. Live somewhere for ten years or so then leave. I've been all over the country." she said proudly.

"No one special?" K asked.

"Not this decade." Linnea replied with a smirk. In spite of herself, K smiled the tiniest bit. "Can we speak alone now? Please?" She was looking at Logan as she asked. He didn't like the sound of it, but K squeezed his thigh, drawing his attention back to her. He leaned forward and the two of them nuzzled for a moment before he drew in a deep breath and grudgingly nodded. K leaned in to kiss him before standing.

"Följ mig. Vi kan prata i laden." K said evenly to her sister. Linnea nodded and stood to follow. "We'll be in the barn, love." K said to Logan, who nodded, warily watching them leave.

...

The three Howlett kids shared a look then all of them quickly agreed - the best place for eaves dropping was now the hay loft of the barn. Now, to make sure they weren't spotted on their way out of the hiding spot.

...

It wasn't until K and Linnea reached the barn that Linnea even bothered to speak again.

"You still do your best discussions surrounded by animals, I see." she said quietly. K nodded.

"I'm sorry I hit you. You just... you pissed me off."

"You don't say." K said, a false tone of shock in her voice.

"Smartass. I _thought _you were dead all this time. then you come waltzing in the front door, happy as can be – with a _man._" Linnea said, shaking her head, "I never thought after everything that Oskar did..."

"Please, don't. I don't want to talk about him." K cut across, her eyes flicking to the ceiling as she heard a small noise from the loft.

"You saved us." Linnea said quietly.

"Mom didn't see it that way."

"Not at first. But she did see it." K's eyes found her feet. "I'm so sorry for how I acted the last time... I was just upset. You weren't acting like yourself. And marrying that sailor would have been a mistake." K nodded. That much was true. Had he not died in the war, she would have had to leave him before he realized she wasn't aging. That was what their parents had taught them.

"Are you trying to say you were trying to _help _me by telling his family I was a seductress?"

"Alright. That was a stupid move. I didn't expect you to take it so personally."

"_You told them I seduced my rapist." _K growled out. "You sick bitch!"

"I'm sorry. I just panicked." she said lamely. "I know how hard it was for you when Mom married him. I never did figure out why he picked you though. You were so much younger. I should have been trying to protect you." It was silent for a few minutes, save for the sound of the horses chewing.

"Mom would have loved to see you happy." Linnea said quietly, sliding onto the same hay bale K was sitting on, K huffed at Linnea's sentiment. "She really did want you with someone you loved." K shook her head.

"How long has she been dead?" K asked.

"About ten years. She just quit wanting to live and faded quickly. Before she gave up and quit eating she still looked like she was forty. I thought I was all alone now." Linnea said. K shook her head with a sad smile. "She wouldn't have liked that hairy little troll you're with though." her tone serious now. "You_ know_ we're not to marry anyone. The men don't ever last. What will you do with him in twenty years when he starts to fall apart?"

"This one will last." K replied. "He's like us. He heals." Linnea's eyes widened and the humor left her face. "He has claws like me too."

"Dad wouldn't have liked him then. They were the only ones to make it out of the old country. _You _were supposed to be the last of our line with claws. The rest were killed." she said, her brow furrowed. "They were destroyed by the monster. Don't you remember the stories?"

"He's not from the old country. He's from Canada." K defended. "No connections to any of the old northern lines."

"Then that's worse. He might be one of them. And you do everything he tells you to? You don't remember Dad's warnings about keeping away from men like that, do you." K shook her head. She was too small to remember much when he died. Truth be told, she'd just recently started to remember bits of her childhood outside of her abuses. Their father singing Rida Rida Ranka while she bounced on his knee was the strongest memory of him.

"You're in trouble, lillasyster. Besvär." Linnea said solemnly.

"We've been married for nearly twenty years, storasyster. I'm happy with him. He's wonderful. Besides, if trouble that big was to happen, shouldn't it have done so already?" K replied. Linnea had to admit, it seemed as if she had a point.

...

Their conversation over, they began to head back to the house, conversing quietly in Swedish, catching up of years of distance between them. So far, Linnea had truly seemed as if she wanted to mend fences, and K was understandably cautious, though she did want to know her again. When they found Logan smoking in the garage, Linnea's expression turned hard. She was now thoroughly convinced he was trouble for her once tortured little sister and she'd already lost one to the flu. She wasn't about to let some creep kill her only other living relative. She just didn't trust him. The feeling was entirely mutual.

"No fist fights in the barn, darlin'?" Logan asked as K slipped next to him for a quick kiss.

"Not yet." K replied. "I think we're alright. For now, anyhow."

"Good. You had a tail – well, more than one."

"I heard them upstairs. I suppose we should introduce them."

"What are you talking about?" Linnea cut in. K looked past Linnea's shoulder and only slightly raised her voice as she told her children to come up and meet their aunt. Not two minutes later, introductions took place, her eyes glued to each of them as they introduced themselves. She was nearly in tears as she looked each of them over, smiling even at James and Rose, who so clearly favored their father so much more than K.

"Is Laura your daughter then?" Linnea asked turning to Logan. He shook his head.

"Laura is complicated." Logan replied, not wanting to share Laura's secrets. Linnea narrowed her eyes at him.

"How many other children do you have?" she asked him, "I'm sure you didn't save yourself for my sister. And you don't seem the type to keep it in your pants." He narrowed his eyes at her in return.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." he growled out.

"You've been defiling my sister – it's my business." Linnea replied. Logan couldn't stop the low growl that cut the air.

"STOP." K said, effectively ending the conversation. "_You _don't get to pass judgment on him." she said to her sister, "_He's _my family now. _You _are the outsider here." Linnea looked insulted, but nodded her head minutely. She understood, but she didn't like it.


	43. Secrets Never Stay Secret

**Retro, Scruffy, KJAX, and Shinn - Thanks for the speedy reviews. You all get a cookie. **

**Bethca didn't think you'd get two in one day, didja? heh. Well, no reason to sit around when I know exactly where it's headed. And yes, alright. So it might take me a little longer than I first thought to wrap this thing up ... but I'm wrappin it up and starting a new one. Really. **

**Retro ... just you wait and see. We got monsters coming. **

**Scruffy & Shinn - no one should trust her. **

**KJAX - just you wait. Laura will have her chance to work out some frustrations soon enough. I PROMISE. **

* * *

><p>Quire was endlessly entertained by the developments between K and her sister. More entertaining still was Logan's building discontent. Between Linnea giving him a hard time every chance she got and Tyler's scent on Abbey constantly, to say he was irritated would have been a massive understatement.<p>

Linnea had made the dire mistake of 'casually' asking Laura while Logan was nearby _why_ Logan was letting Tyler get away with molesting her beautiful niece when he nearly snapped. Poor Ty was in the cross hairs no matter what he did. Linnea was making sure of it.

Logan was fuming to himself when Tyler stepped into the kitchen. All at once, he got a chill, realizing that Logan was glaring at him. He wisely dropped his head and slipped out of the kitchen slowly. He was nearly down the hall when he started to relax, only to hear Logan's voice right behind him.

"Keepin' your hands to yourself, Ty? Or do I need to cut 'em off." he growled.

"No, I've been respectful. Honestly." Tyler replied, a bit shaky. Logan narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath – Tyler nearly held his as Logan stared him down. Lucky for Ty, he'd actually done as Abbey had requested and backed off a bit, saving their most intimate interactions for when they knew her parents would be gone. Had Logan done this same thing not a week before, Ty would have failed miserably.

"Keep it that way." he growled out. "I still owe you a little private time in the woods." he warned, leaving the tall boy a little shaken. This was not good. He was expecting time in the danger room –- where it would be a little less … dangerous. He can't say he was surprised though – if anything, he was shocked it hadn't happened yet.

In fact, it had become all but intolerable for everyone but K to be near Logan … and even then, he really only relaxed when he had her alone in their room. She had her ways of settling him down, but none of what she did was fit for public display.

K was watching the hall for her husband's return. She of course, had heard the entire conversation. Logan needed a little relaxation and distraction.

When he finally reappeared, she abandoned her sister and started to work on defusing him.

"Come on, love. Let's go upstairs." she purred out running her hands across his shoulders. He narrowed his eyes at her a moment, but quickly lost his edge when she buried her face in his neck, kissing the muscles straining under his stress.

Without another word to anyone she'd been previously speaking to, she disappeared with him.

"That is disturbing." Linnea commented to Quire, who happened to be sitting nearby.

"You have no idea." Quire replied. "They've been like that since they met. It's disgusting." She turned her attention to him.

"Really." she stared toward the stairs that led up to the dormitories. "How quickly did they sleep together?" Quire stopped to concentrate on her, smiling a little when he did.

"You know something about feral bonds. Something more than your sister did anyhow." Quire replied.

"I never will get used to telepaths." Linnea commented. "And yes, I do. How long have they been like this?"

"Tell me what you know." Quire said with a grin. "And I'll tell you what I know." He knew he was going to like this woman.

…...

The next morning, K slipped downstairs to grab her morning coffee and to bring a cup to Logan. She made him promise to stay put until she got back – hoping that maybe a little special attention would put him in a better mood.

When she got to the kitchen, Quire and Linnea were having coffee together already, smiling and quietly conversing like old friends. K did a double take when she realized it was the two of them together.

"What are you two up to?" K asked, suddenly a bit concerned about their discussion.

"Talking about you, of course." Quire answered. "And that sawn off cave man of yours." K set to pouring her mug full.

"And have the two of you discovered anything aside from your mutual dislike of my husband?" K asked, preparing to pour the second mug and simply disappear.

"Yes, actually. For starters, you don't have to worry about Abbey bonding with Tyler. It won't happen." Quire told her, making her nearly spill the coffee.

"What? How could you know if they will or won't?" She asked, setting the mugs down again.

"He's the wrong kind of feral." Linnea explained. "He's more of a feline variety."

"So that makes me canine? Is that your clever way of calling me a bitch?" K replied.

"No. You aren't exactly canine. It's just a different class, that's all. I can't remember what dad called it. You really don't remember any of this? It seemed like Mom talked about it all the time."

"Which is why I likely don't remember it. She and I never quite got along after dad died." K said crassly. "Tuned her out every chance I got. _Especially _after she remarried."

"_You_ could only have achieved a bond with a very specific type of feral. He had to be blessed with the exact same abilities, but from a completely different line. There had to be no relation at all, and like I told you before … you and I _are_ the last of the viking lines that I'm aware of. Since you're with _him _the chances of her finding another feral of the same type from a totally unrelated line is next to nothing. She won't be _able_ to bond with anyone."

It looked like a weight was lifted from K's shoulders.

"Of course, that means you're valuable too. The old tribes would have fought over you, especially since all of our family was killed. And this was exactly what Dad _didn't want you to do. _Bond with one of _them._" Linnea stressed, looking irritated at her.

"Too bad he's not here to tell me himself, and hey – good thing we're not in the old tribes." K replied, "It woulda been a bloodbath." she said with a wink, picking up the mugs and disappearing as her sister tried to call her back.

K had no idea what the 'them' part was that Linnea was all twisted up over, and frankly, it sounded hokey to her. But the rest of it? If Linnea was right, all their worries about Abbey and Tyler bonding were just worries. No substance to them.

Great news. Logan would want to know. But not right now. She worked too hard to get him in a good mood. She even went so far as to finally agree to make good on a big promise she'd made a long time ago. They'd discussed things while they were gone, but she'd finally made a real decision. Allowing him to cash in on that promise was actually something she was looking forward to now.

…...

As Quire and Linnea had talked, he'd proactively linked up with Charles, Hank, and Jean, sharing the information Linnea was spilling. So much of Dr. McCoy's theories were wrong …. yet right in other ways. The different lines of ferals … sharing a mutation and nothing else … fascinating.

The stories that the girls had apparently been told about monsters however … dark vicious versions of ferals with similar mutations had Charles very concerned. He hypothesized what the stories meant. But he wasn't sure enough to bring it to Logan's attention yet. Henry however, dove right into running through Sinister's old data and all they had from Weapon X.

If what Linnea was saying was right, there might be some allusion to it in the files. It would certainly explain why they'd hunted her so hard even before the adamantium was bonded to her bones.

…...

K was curled up against Logan as he slept, her head on his shoulder. One of his arms was around her back, the other hand was resting gently just above her knee – her leg draped across him. She'd been up for nearly half an hour, thinking over everything that had been happening as of late. Something felt off, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She was sure Linnea had something to do with it, but just what that was, she couldn't quite explain … or find one scrap of proof she was right.

To top it off, she kept getting the feeling that Logan was right. Maybe it was time for them to take a few years off. Take off into the woods and just live for a while. Be alone. Enjoy each other and just be normal for a change. Give the hero racket a rest. She had to admit it sounded really really good. She had all but decided to just completely give in to what he wanted when he took a deep breath. He was awake. He stretched under her and gave her a squeeze.

"Penny for your thoughts, beautiful?" he grumbled out, sleep still thick in his voice.

"Just thinking you're right." she replied softly. He smirked and pulled her up to kiss her.

"Am I dreamin' or did you just say what I think you said." he teased. She giggled a little and pinched him.

"Nope. You seem to be awake." she said with a smile.

"Well, don't sound so surprised over it. I usually am right." he teased. "But to clarify – what am I right about this time?"

"We should go. Leave the kids to be kids where we can't get too involved and just … live for a while."

"Is this your way of tellin' me you changed your mind about that promise?"

"No." she said with a deep sigh. "This is my way of saying it's all in your hands. I want everything you said you wanted." He smiled as he kissed her,

"Lets get down to it then." he replied.

…...

K had managed to sneak off to the horse barn alone early the next morning. Logan was sleeping in, worn out from a late night romp. The rest of the mansion seemed to be doing the same and she'd managed to give Linnea the slip. It was the first time in months that she was actually alone for a little while.

She should have known that couldn't last.

"What's that two faced little blonde bitch doin' here, frail?" Creeds' voice echoed through the barn. It startled her, making her nearly drop the bucket in her hand, completely missing his question.

"Come to take another shot at finishing me off, Victor?" K asked, turning to face him. He started to slowly walk up toward her. He'd managed to corner her.

"No, actually. You won't believe it, but seein you dead is the last thing I want."

"Could have fooled me – breaking my neck and all that."

"You earned that, woman. You can't toy with a man like that. You do and you gotta pay." he growled out. Her eyes flicked to the claws on his right hand, drawn there by the sunbeam that had just danced off the shining metal covering them. Fuck. She forgot he had been upgraded. "If I wasn't so damned generous, I'd pay you back for what you had that little whelp do to me too. You got a twisted mind, woman."

"The manipulation … it wasn't something I wanted to do, Vic. I _am _sorry about that." K admitted as he closed the gap the rest of the way. He was less than a foot away from her. "But you deserved the blood eagle." He had to smirk. She had guts.

"You need to hide where I can't find you." he said seriously as her back hit the wall behind her. She'd run out of space.

"I don't want to fight you, Vic." her voice had the smallest shake to it as he cradled her face in his hand. The skin at K's knuckles were bruised black where her claws were threatening to pop out.

"I know. I don't want to hurt you either. Not anymore. So _hide_. Get somewhere I'll never look." he told her. "'Cause the next time I come lookin' for you, you gotta die." She didn't understand him at all. The look on his face was conflicted, but he was being very gentle as he snaked his fingers into her hair. Far more gentle than she ever thought he could be.

"Why not just end it now?" K asked defiantly.

"For one, I don't want to. For another, I haven't been ordered to yet. But I will be." he replied. "and when it happens, I can't go against it."

"Why not get help -"

"From the X-Men? Right. You guys really helped me last time." he growled out. There was silence in the barn … the horses even had stopped chewing for a moment.

"Don't trust that bitch. She's the most two faced evil thing I've ever met. She'll take you down if she can." he rumbled low, leaning in close. K was wide eyed as she watched him. He closed his eyes and took a deep, slow breath, inches from her neck.

"Better get on up to the house, girly. You smell too damn good right now fer me to pass up if you stick around. Go. Before I change my mind." he barely angled his bulky form enough for her to try and squeeze past him – and even then, he pulled her close one last time as she tried to pass, deciding at the last second to try and go for a kiss.

"Linnea?" she asked, his lips almost brushing hers. "How do you know her?" He paused, his expression grim as he looked in her eyes.

"Just run, honey." he told her. He sounded tired as he let her go.

She was shaken as she backed out of the barn, never breaking eye contact with him until she was past the door, then positively running up to the house. She didn't break stride as she rushed up the stairs straight to Logan. He was just finishing up buttoning his shirt when she closed the door behind her and leaned against it, panting.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Logan asked as he stopped what he was doing, watching her pale face.

"Creed." she said quietly. "Creed was in the barn." He rushed to her and began to look her over for injury. "He didn't hurt me. Didn't even try to." she told him, shaking her head. "He told me to hide where he couldn't find me. Go where he'd never look."

"Why?"

"He said he's going to have to kill me," K told him, "and he doesn't want to." Logan looked utterly baffled. "He also said to not trust Linnea. How the hell does he know her? And why the _hell_ would he be afraid of her? She's not a feral. She only heals – nothing else. At least not that I know of."

…...

Linnea had to smile a bit to herself over her morning tea. She'd managed to get K to relax the tiniest bit around her. The weird little telepath had opened up to her, filling in all the blank spaces she simply couldn't find on her own about the hairy little troll and how he'd managed to steal her baby sister's heart.

He was going to have to go. It wasn't what she was supposed to do, necessarily, but she just didn't like him. He would be trouble. He'd screw up the plan and she couldn't have that.

Sure, Lilja would be mad at her to start with, but once she got used to her new life without him – and the new mind wipe was used … he likely wouldn't even be a memory.

Of course, if history was any indication, her sister could be especially stubborn about mind wipes. The files said it simply didn't work without a telepath setting up triggers to make it painful to even try to remember things, rather than erasing them.

_This is why he doesn't use women as his tools. Too hard to force. Lucky for him, not all of us need forcing as hard as Lilja does. She always has been too stubborn._ She thought to herself.

All she had to do was keep the nosy little telepath close enough that he didn't feel the need to try and scan her.

So far, the portable shield she carried had held him at bay. If the notes she had on him were correct though, he would be able to easily breach it should he set his mind to it.

The kids … now that was a complication that really did blindside her. She was all for doing whatever it took to get her own daughter back, but they didn't tell her Lilja had kids too. Linnea could only be marginally concerned about them however. They _were _half his after all. And he was one of them.

It was better for their line to die out than to be tainted with that. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

…...

K had slipped up to the roof after Logan left to get their coffee. He wanted to talk more about this, bring in Charles, and do it all in secret, of course. She was near the edge, hugging her knees and watching the treeline. Creed could very well still be out there, waiting for the orders to take her head off this time. Lost in her thoughts, she heard a ruffle of feathers.

She turned her head and was slightly shocked to find a pair of ravens not a stone's throw from her, simply staring at her. She watched them for a moment before one of them hopped a bit closer to her. Twisting his head this way and that. Letting out a soft 'caw' as he neared.

"Which one are you? Huginn or Muninn?" she asked as the shiny ebony bird straightened itself out. "Are you here to observe or does your master hold an interest in my affairs?" the second bird hopped next to the first, both of them now staring at her in nearly identical fashion. Cautiously, she reached her hand out and one hopped on. The other hopped onto her shoulder "Tell your master if he wants to show me his favor, he could send some help. Barring that, a great deal of strength will likely be needed." She looked the bird on her hand directly in the eyes, his beak nearly touching her nose. "Don't think that if I die your debt will be paid, All-father." K said seriously before scratching the raven at the back of his neck, his feathers fluffing up as she did so. When she finished scratching the bird, he ruffled his feathers and nipped at her hand before spreading his wings and taking flight with his brother. "Safe journeys." K said quietly as the two birds disappeared over the forest. She sighed when they were well out of sight.

Something very big and very bad was about to take place if Creed was admitting his deeply hidden feelings – warning her to hide. The ravens appearance was no coincidence either. Maybe she did still have a friend or two that would be able to help her.

Her attention was suddenly taken by her husband's appearance.

"Quire says somethin's fishy about your sister, but I coulda toldja that on day one." he growled out as he sat behind her, wrapping his legs around her as she leaned into his chest, one arm across her stomach. "We'll get to the bottom of this, darlin'. I'll pull in every favor I got if I need to." he said, kissing her temple.

"Yeah, me too." she said with a sad smile. She was pretty sure she just called in the biggest one herself.


	44. Follow the Breadcrumbs

**(a/n) First off, thanks for the reviews, guys ... the next chapter will take me a day or two to put down, but I think you _might _just like it. **

**Retrokill - So many questions ... read on my dear, all will be answered. (Looking forward to checking out your first fanfic too)**

**ShinnParker - YES. Big big big. Biggest set up I've worked on so far. Hopefully it comes together like I hope it will. **

**ficreader95 - first off, WELCOME! So glad you've enjoyed the 906 so far! no worries, either. Even though I am working hard to finish this one, I will pick it up in another story. I still have buckets of ideas to use for Logan and K, and no shortage of things to do for/to Abbey and Tyler too. **

* * *

><p>It took nearly three weeks for the two long lost sisters to catch up, Logan always knew where they were and what was going on. After all, when he was around, Linnea made it her mission to try to make him uncomfortable.<p>

She wasn't as good at it as she thought. Particularly when he knew what her game was.

Over the past few weeks, Quire had begun to worm his way into Linnea's mind. It was easy for him, even with the psychic disruption field around her.

Too bad for her that subtlety was actually one of his strongest suits. What he was finding was certainly worrisome but also highly scattered. He wasn't sure how the woman functioned with such a messy mind. At the first sign of trouble, he'd planned to really give it to her, but for now, he passively monitored her every thought while going about his normal routine.

With all the subversive crap Linnea was trying to pull – obvious attempts to bait Logan, gently trying to manipulate K, and clearly trying to dig for information – Quentin had no trouble taking a special interest in her.

One random day, James walked in with a stack of mail, confused when he found one letter addressed to his mother from Japan. Thinking it strange, he took it straight to her. She was predictably, with his father when he found her.

"Letter from Japan." James said, both of them looking at him with a little grin. Logan reached for it, only to have James snatch it back. "Not for you." He wrinkled his brow as K looked at them both strangely before taking the letter and quickly opening it. James simply had a seat. Whatever this was, it was too juicy to walk away from if he could help it.

_Hide yourself and your children. Tell no one where you are. There is a bounty on your heads – Romulus wants you and the girls dead. He will take James if he can find him. He **will **take back your husband._

_I'll keep an eye out, as always. - Daken_

She stared at the letter, Logan stared over her shoulder at the signature at the bottom of the page.

"_What does this mean?"_ K asked, turning to look at her husband.

"It means trouble. You got Creed and Daken both telling you to hide. That's a problem." Logan replied. "I'd like to know how the hell he got out of where I left him."

"How well do you _know_ Romulus?" K asked. She knew of all he'd done, but the truth was, his history with Logan was nearly unbelievable. It seemed the list of his enemies was never ending.

"He's a lot like us … mixed with Creed's cheerful disposition on life. I really don't know him well – just well enough to know he's a master manipulator. I had you train against the best simulation we could make of him a few times in the danger room. Long time ago." he said with a grim look. "You didn't do well."

It took him a few minutes to remind her who exactly he was and how he'd done so much to control Logan's long life. How all the deaths of the women he loved were directly ordered by Romulus, and carried out by several different sources. How it was actually Romulus that had created the Weapon X program – specifically to reinforce and control Logan, and eventually, by a sheer twist of fate, K as well. Creed of course was one of his preferred agents.

Realization hit her like a mack truck.

"Linnea's working for him." K said quietly.

"You don't know that." Logan replied, though he thought the same thing.

"My gut is rarely wrong. She's in on it." K replied before turning to her son, "You know nothing. Got it?" He nodded. "Good. Can you get Quire for me? I'd like to talk to him. Don't speak … project, got it? I know he's with her."

"We need to know everything she does." Logan said quietly. "I don't want to involve anyone we don't have to."

"Right. Because that always works so well for you. No. We're involving anyone who wants to help. I'm not budging on this, love. It's for the kids' sake. And, if we can settle this out, we can disappear for a while." she replied. "You're not protecting anyone by not letting them help."

…...

Quire's report back was disturbing. There was no way to know for sure _who _Linnea was answering to, seeing as most of the people working on Romulus' behalf never met the man and frankly, Quire had no idea if he looked the same as he did when Logan dealt with him.

It grated on Logan every time he saw Linnea. He had to try and restrain himself from simply interrogating her in his own manner. He was almost thankful when Scott insisted he join him for a mission. If he didn't get away from the woman, he was going to stab her.

It shocked Tyler to the core when Logan angrily pulled him into an abandoned classroom and sat him down, looming over him, arms crossed and scowl firmly in place.

"Keep an eye on my wife for me." Logan growled out low. Tyler had to actually do a double take.

"I'm sorry … what?"

"I have to leave," Logan started, relaxing a hair as they chatted. "I'll be gone for a few days. Linnea is trouble and she's going to pull something soon, I just don't know what or when, so, keep an eye on K and Abbey while I'm gone in case she tries something."

"You're trusting me? Are you sure you don't want to just kill me?" Tyler asked nervously.

"No. I'm sure I really kind of _do_. But, I need trustworthy eyes on _them_ more than I need a dead boy," Logan growled out in response. "Besides, somethin' happens on your watch, I _will_ kill ya."

It didn't escape Tyler that Logan had both threatened his life and called him trustworthy in one breath.

"Alright, I'll stay close." Ty said quietly. Logan nodded once and with a short huff, clapped him on the shoulder before turning and leaving him alone.

Ty, hoping that this was a sign of improvement simply stood up to follow him out. He'd keep this little interaction to himself. It seemed that every time Abbey thought they were making progress with her father, she'd push it and Ty would be the one to pay for it.

…...

They made it sound like an extraction run, but it really was recon – trying to see if Fury's lead on Romulus was good. K knew what they were up to, but played along. She was nervous about Logan going right where the Romulus was supposed to be hiding. Particularly since he wanted Logan back under his thumb.

The senior staff knew what was going on. It was obvious that it wasn't a simple run when it took them a full three days to execute. Thankfully, it was well understood that no one was to discuss team business with a 'guest' in the house.

…...

In his absence, K took some time to start gathering her plans. Tactical maneuvers were not something that she had a tendency to plan too far out, but when she did it either worked out amazingly well or blew up in her face. There was no middle ground. While she was thinking things over late one afternoon before the guys returned, Quentin found time to join her.

_Your sister IS involved. This is some kind of old debt __she's trying to pay__. I'm not sure what it is, but she's willing to hand you over as payment. __Apparently, this Romulus has her daughter._Quentin informed her. K nodded once but didn't respond further.

_So do you tell Wolverine or do I?_ He asked. She bit her lip as she looked him in the eyes.

"It'll have to wait until he's back if you want me to tell him." K admitted.

"You have limitations to your psychic link." Quire said, a bit of shock on his face. "I thought..."

"It's just enough to get an idea what the other is feeling …. unless we're touching." K clarified.

"I can fix that." he offered.

"Oh yeah? You think you can sever it?"

"No. I can amp it up. Enhance it," he explained. "I'd just need a little time with the both of you at once."

Before she could get more details a commotion rose up in the hallway.

Bobby was threatening James, who had finally been caught red handed, borrowed web shooter in hand, Bobby covered in webbing. K shook her head. Never ending with that boy.

"James." K called out quietly. The boy's eyes widened as his head whipped toward his mother.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. Oh shit," K replied. "Bobby, bring him over here." Bobby grinned as he dragged him straight to her.

K's eyes went between the two at least a half dozen times before she narrowed her eyes at her son.

"What the hell is this? Where'd the webbing come from?" K asked, hand out. James swore under his breath as he took the web shooter off and handed it over.

"Borrowed it from Spidey."

"He actually let you?"

"Yeah." James admitted, "Extra cartridges upstairs." K wrinkled her brow as she looked the little device over.

"Go get them for me, then Bobby will tell you how much trouble you're in." K said quietly as she continued to examine the web shooter. James groaned and Bobby grinned.

"You're really going to let me pick his punishment?" Bobby asked. So far, K and Logan had been deferred to for almost all of their children's punishments – at the very least consulted. K nodded with a little 'mm hmm' as she strapped the web shooter to her arm. It took very little fiddling to figure out how the thing worked, even catching the web the second time she tried it. She was starting to get ideas.

…...

No one was happier when Scott and Logan returned than K. She'd reached her breaking point as far as trying to be nice to her sister when she knew damn well she was an operative for the other side.

On Logan's return, K greeted him warmly, as she liked to do. He was tense to start with, but after they shared a kiss and they nuzzled into each other's necks, he pulled back suddenly, studying her hard as a small smile started to take over his face.

She responded by looking at him as if he was crazy until he slipped his hand into her hair and kissed the sense out of her.

"That …. wow. Good to see you too." K stammered as his eyes roamed her face, almost as if he was just now really looking at her properly. "Alright you're being weird now."

"Come on," he said, entwining their fingers before leading her off. She complied, nervously. What the hell was he up to anyhow? He barely got her into their room when he positively took her breath away, pushing her against the door as he ravished her with kisses. He was acting as if he hadn't seen her in weeks.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked once he finally let her up to breathe.

"Not me. It's you. What's gotten into _you_?" he replied. She went numb for a moment, just staring at him.

"You're pulling my leg, right?" K asked, her heart pounding wildly. He shook his head with a grin. One of the things they'd decided on during their two week hiatus seemed to have already come to pass. "You've never been able to tell this quickly before." she said skeptically.

"I was gone for three days. Means I haven't smelled you for three days. I'm telling you, there's a big difference. I was always too close to you before to catch it until much later. Got used to it as the scent grew. Not this time. You're pregnant, sweetheart."

"But … I thought..."

"You havin' second thoughts?"

"No. I just …. I didn't think it would happen this fast."

"Well, it did."

"Don't tell anyone yet. Let's make sure I don't lose it." K said quietly as Logan slipped his hands into her hair on either side of her head, nodding in agreement before again kissing her breath away.

…...

The alarms around the mansion were set. Two people were manning the surveillance at all times. Fury's lead was good. They knew for a fact where Romulus had set up shop, and at the last possible moment, K put her foot down on the matter as the men of the house made their grand plans to storm Romulus' strong hold.

"NO." K said, palms flat on the conference table. "This is how this plays out if you use this plan …. we rush in, and one way or another we get our asses handed to us. You have no idea what he's got inside that place. No idea of his defenses. I'm not real keen on everyone getting shot to hell and back. We are not going in blind. NO." Scott was shocked as he stared back at her.

"What do you propose?" Scott asked. K looked suddenly uncomfortable as she looked around the room. Logan was smirking, thinking to himself that her creative side might be exactly what they needed.

"Make him launch the offensive." K replied. "He's manipulated everyone into coming to him for years, right? Well, I am not a goddamned delivery service. If he wants _my husband_, he's going to have to get off his ass and try and take him from me."

"He wants you too, K." Scott pointed out.

"All the more reason for him to bring it to us." K said coldly. "make him fight for it for a change."

"But the kids..."

"Are out of school. 99% of them are with their families."

"And your kids?"

"I may have an idea for that." K replied. "My old coffee buddy is coming tomorrow. He'll be helping me with my version of the plan."

"Thor?" Logan asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. K nodded.

"If what my sister says is right … about us being from some old viking lines, then I may be able to call in help. They did tell us stories as kids about our viking ancestors doing the Gods favors. I thought they were just stories, but then … well, Thor will know who to ask." K said quietly. It wasn't like her to purposely ask for help from the thunder God or really, anyone else if she could avoid it.

"You have no way to contact him. He's in Asgard." Logan said quietly.

"No, but his father sent his ravens. I'm sure he got my message." K replied. "Heimdall is watching."

…...

Sure enough, the next morning, a column of light appeared near the front of the house and within a few moments, Thor walked through the front doors with a grin on his face. Linnea had no idea what to think of the scene in front of her when one of her Gods laughingly made his way to K, pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek, K's arms wrapped around his neck and laughing in return.

"It has been too long, my friend." he smiled, truly having missed her way of thinking and jokes over coffee. It seemed so long ago that they were doing this nearly weekly.

"Well, I may have a favor to ask." K replied with a smirk taking his hand and leading him down the hall to the conference room. It would do her no good to discuss anything in front of Linnea.

She was still staring down the hall where K and Thor had disappeared when Logan made his way into the kitchen. She thought she could bait him.

"So, my sister disappeared with some _tall_ hunky long haired blonde. She isn't stepping out on you is she?" Linnea asked in her saccharine sweet way. Logan chuckled a bit as he shook his head, picking up his coffee to follow his wife's trail.

"Nope. But I suppose if she did, I couldn't get too insulted if she picked Thor to step out with. Hard to compete with a God." Logan said with a smirk, "Don't mean I wouldn't try though." he added before tipping his hat and strutting down the hall.

Linnea was wide eyed. If that was _the_ Thor …. no. It couldn't be. She forced the thought from her head. Linnea, unlike K took the old Gods very seriously. Upsetting them could mean dishonor on her line for generations to come … assuming her line survived.

When Logan got to his wife and Thor, they had their heads together with Scott, looking over a roughly drawn plan of what K wanted to do. Thor's smirk steadily grew as K explained her idea. He began to nod his head.

"Yes. Absolutely. This looks like a fine plan. I shall tell the Lady Sif. When does this battle begin?" Thor asked. K bit her lip as she looked to her husband.

"How shaken up was she?" K asked, eyes locked with her husband.

"Pretty shook."

"Then it's almost high time to interrogate her. Let Quentin know." K told him before turning back to Thor, "Go back home. Take my little ones and Tyler with. Have Heimdall watch us. When Creed shows up, we're going to be really close to showtime."

…...

The couple made their way to coffee the next morning to be met by Jubilee, who looked like she'd been crying.

"Jubes?" Logan said gently, resting his hands on her shoulders. "You alright, darlin?" She began nodding her head as she started to cry.

"Yeah …. I just …. Bobby and I.."

"You're having a baby." K finished for her with a grin. She started laughing as Logan pulled her into a hug, congratulating her. It was something that apparently, Jubes was sure couldn't happen. She'd become all but convinced of it, even after Tyler's concentrated efforts to heal her.

Logan and K shared a look, K raising her eyebrow at him in a silent warning – shut the hell up. It was imperative that he just kept acting as if all was normal. He grinned and just gave Jubes the attention she wanted, knowing full well he had to keep their little secret for now. It was a shame though … Jubes would be tickled to know she wasn't alone.

Jubes turned to K and grasped onto her.

"I'm just a little scared now. So much could go wrong..." she fretted.

"Jubilation. It's going to be fine. Just do as Hank tells you." K tried to reassure her.

"You never did." Jubes joked.

"Yeah, well, I'm not known for taking medical advice." K replied as Jubilee laughed.

…...

They were just waiting for the first sign of Creed, since he _had _warned her that he'd be coming back. Laura insisted she take over chores in the barn, Logan agreed quickly, causing K to give him a dirty look.

"You don't have to do that." K said dryly. "I'm not made of glass."

"I know, but Laura feels bad about dragging this whole mess up. She's dyin' to get Linnea alone for a minute."

She knew damn well that wasn't all of it but let it slide for now. Arguing with him would only blow their secret wide open. She knew it was hard enough for him to watch her practice in the danger room, knowing full well that she wouldn't be held back when the fight happened. It was driving him nuts.

He was far more worried than he was letting on. She shook her head and made to leave him alone when he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, kissing her gently.

_Besides, _he added through the link, _she figured us out. She knows about the little one. _K pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him. Her look was clear – accusing him of telling her.

"No. I didn't say a word." he promised. She looked over to Laura who just smiled coyly. _She knows not to say a word. To anyone._ Another promise.

"Laura," K called out and the younger woman paused waiting for K to say something. "I'm not even joking. I will kill you." Laura nodded in response.

That afternoon, an alarm went off. As they'd all assumed it would. The surveillance showed Creed, sneaking through the forest, working his way up to the house.

"Looks like this is happening." K muttered to Scott. The plan was far more complex than K wanted it to be, but as Logan tried to tell her, Creed would only be one step for Romulus. Likely, he'd told Creed to warn her. More likely, he'd had Daken in on it too. Logan warned that there would be several parts to Romulus' plan, all of them designed to pull them out of the mansion, bring them somewhere he could separate them then make his move – whatever that was.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road." K said with a nod. All those still at the school had been recruited – except for Linnea. K gave Scott the nod, and he set off the internal alarms – alerting the residents of an intruder. K gave Logan a quick kiss and rushed out to find her sister. Show time.

…...

All hell was breaking loose inside the mansion. While the alarms sounded, K made a beeline for her sister, calling out for her. Linnea almost looked guilty when K turned the corner, worry etched on her face that quickly turned to relief when she spotted her older sister.

"Thank Goodness. I'm glad you're inside.. come on, we have to get somewhere safe." K told her, taking Linnea's hand and rushing her down the hall. The alarms were confusing to her, they were totally foreign to her, but she followed her little sister's lead all the same. K led her down the stairs into the lower levels, emergency lights blinking a slow and steady red light in the stairwell as they descended. When they got to the lab, K pulled her in behind her, locking her jaw into place as she knew what she had to do next would not be all together pleasant.

"Where are we going?" Linnea asked. K had her nearly all the way to Hank's desk when she wheeled around and hit her with a right hook, knocking her out cold. She picked her sister up and slung her over her shoulder, dragging her into the cells beyond the lab. Hank offered to help carry her.

"I've got her Henry, just go get the dye." K replied as she dropped her sister onto the cot next door to the cell they had waiting for Creed. K tied her hands and slipped on a pair of rubber gloves, quickly getting to work as she prepped her sister's head.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hank asked. K shook her head.

"Not really, but it depends on how closely they look." K replied.

By the time K got done dying her sister's hair, Logan, bleeding and pissed off was dragging Creed's levitating body into his usual 'room' at Casa Xavier's, Quire in his wake and smirking, always entertained by Logan's injuries.

"What the hell are you doin', girl?" Creed asked as K stripped her gloves off.

"You here to kill me?" K asked him. Creed shook his head.

"No. I gotta retrieve you. Kill the Runt." he answered honestly, though the look on his face read clearly – he didn't know _why _he was answering her so honestly.

"Would you _like_ to kill me, Vic?" K asked, wide eyed as she waited for his answer.

"No. I told you before I don't want you dead." he replied, shaking his head at his own answer.

"Thanks, Quentin." K said with a smirk, leaning up on tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek, eliciting a growl from her husband.

"Alright then. Vic, if you want to take a minute to think about it, Quire here will help you. He'll get rid of all the programming, all the controls, and leave you just with what you were born with. You'd be your own man again. I just want your help in return." K offered.

"And if I say no?" Victor growled out.

"Well, then I just have Quire _make you_ do what I want and if you give me any trouble he returns to you a blank slate … no controls or programming, but no Victor either. He'll clean everything." K promised.

"Here I thought you were a shitty negotiator." Creed replied with a little grin. That damn mean streak on her was awful sexy.

"I'm not in the mood to negotiate with anyone." K replied. He smirked at the sentiment and nodded his head.

"Alright. What do you want from me. Tell me it's dirty."

"First, you tell me what you know about my sister."


	45. Bad Blood Part 1

**KJAX, FanFicReader, Retro, Shinn & Scruffy! Love you guys and your reviews! It's taken me a little more time than I anticipated, but here it is at long last. More very soon ... the iron is hot and I'm hitting it while the inspiration strikes me. **

**KJAX ... I have tried to avoid Romulus for a long time, but my options were slim. Creed was getting boring. Only so many ways he can snarl before I start doing things to him to make him more interesting. :) **

**FFR ... I'm trying. Don't know how well I'll pull it off, but here we go!**

**Scruffy ... you and me both. worst/best big bad nasty I can think of, and as I said, I've had plans for him, but it required a LOT of hints and laying history down first. I hope it came out for you guys the way it was running in my head. There was a lot of rearranging goin on to make it flow better and make some sense. **

* * *

><p>Linnea was livid when she woke up tied up and dyed in the cell next to Creed. She raged, throwing all kinds of obscenities around, most of them aimed at her sister, who stood just outside her cell, arms crossed with a totally passive expression.<p>

"When you calm the fuck down, we can talk. Until then, Mr. Creed here will be your only company and as I understand it … you two don't get along very well. See you soon." K told her calmly before turning and leaving the two of them to their devices, Creed's growl cutting the air. Scott was grinning at her when she stepped out of the holding cells.

"You weren't kidding – she really can be a bitch." Scott said, disbelief in his voice. "She'd seemed so sweet before." K just shook her head at him and took a seat next to Hank, who was, of course monitoring the two of them.

"Give her a couple hours and I'll have a little talk with her." K said seriously.

Scott headed back upstairs, to continue monitoring the security. If Logan was right, a second assault would follow soon.

Linnea had barely waited for the door to close before turning on Creed and snarling at him. Tearfully blaming him for all that had gone wrong. While the two of them sniped at each other. Logan decided it was time to get back to work.

"C'Mon sweetheart, let's make sure Quire's done screwin' with our heads." Logan said, offering her his hand. She was so focused on the plan that they hadn't done any of their usual pre-battle prep.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked quietly once he'd pulled her into his office. She just nodded silently. "You don't look alright."

"I'll be fine once this is over." K replied. He weighed his options before pulling her close.

"The kids are safe – Jubes is with them. All we gotta worry about is keepin' _you_ safe too."

"and you." K corrected. Her standpoint was still that she didn't want to do any of this parenting crap without him. Their time with Quire felt like moments, but in truth, when they were done, it was already time for K to go speak with her sister.

"It's gotten really quiet down there." Quire told the feral couple as they tried to take a moment to recover from Quire's boost.

"I guess it's time then." Logan said, taking her hand. It was quiet around the room until K nodded and headed off. Logan followed in her wake, unsure of what she was up to.

When she got to the holding cells, she made a beeline for her sister, pulling her out by her now dark brown hair and opening up Creed's cell as Logan tried to stop her. She shoved her sister in and stepped inside as the barrier closed again. Linnea turned on K, but that, of course was just a bad move.

Before K could let her fist fly, Creed handled it, pinning Linnea to the floor, his claws wrapped around her throat as K stood next to him.

"Why don't you tell me all you know about Romulus." K said quietly, her hand on Creed's shoulder. It took all of about thirty seconds for Linnea to snarl out her response.

"You weren't supposed to kill Oskar." Linnea spat. K couldn't hide the surprise on her face as she listened to her sister continue. "Romulus came when no one showed to hand you off. He was so angry he sent everyone he had looking for you. That's the only reason Mom & I got away. He should have killed you then."

"What the hell does he have to do with our step father?" there was almost no voice to her question. Breathless. These two worlds simply could not collide. There is no _way _that this creep had anything to do with K's rocky past.

"Everything. Oskar was looking for us for _him_. _Oskar_ is the one that killed Dad – he shot him and pushed him into the open water when they were cutting ice. He was going to let Mom and I go – since we don't have claws, and apparently you need to have them to pass them on. _You__'re_ the one he was after." K sunk to the floor next to Creed as Linnea continued, temporarily oblivious to her surroundings. "He found us again not long after we found you and your stupid sailor, only that time, he didn't let us go. He took us with him. Stuck us in a damned _dungeon_ for YEARS, convinced that you'd come looking for us."

"When did you get out?"

"When you came up through Weapon X's computers as a candidate for some program. Romulus dropped everything and tried to get there before they did … whatever they did to you, but apparently, you got out before he could lay his hands on you or they could do their whatever. We broke out and ran while he was looking for you. Thought we kept under his radar, but then Laura showed up looking for me, and not a week later, I got the message from Romulus. Find a way to deliver you or he'd kill my daughter."

K pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought it over. Fuck. She was banking on her sister being purely evil … and not having a kid. Fuck. There goes the plan.

"Who's her father?" K asked, watching Linnea closely.

"Creed killed her father." Linnea replied, glaring up at the man pinning her down.

"Well that explains the animosity." K mumbled, her eyes closed.

K stood to leave as Logan escorted Linnea to Hank and Quentin but Creed grabbed her arm before she could move away from him.

"You can't go anywhere near Romulus right now, girl." Creed warned once the room was cleared.

"What are you talking about …" K started to say as Creed pointedly looked to K's midsection. Her expression fell.

"Creed … just …. shut up." K told him.

"Can't your little Runt tell?"

"Yes. He knows. But that's it. For once in your life, keep your mouth shut."

"And he's gonna let you go out there?"

"Tryin' to avoid it to be honest." Logan cut in.

"You can't let her go near him." Creed said, his anger pointed toward Logan now. "_make her stay behind."_

"Like that wouldn't paint a target on me? I have to go. Believe it or not, this isn't _your fight._" K said, cutting both of them off. "Now both of you can just stow it. I'm going – even if I have to lock the both of you together in here to do so." She slipped around Creed quickly, not looking over her shoulder as she rushed past her husband. The two men stared at each other hard. Logan punched in a few buttons, locking Creed in once again.

"Romulus gets one whiff of her and it's over." Creed said as Logan started to walk away. "He won't kill her. Not right away. He'll make sure he gets that baby first."

"I thought the whole point of him going after her was to kill off her line." Logan said, Creed was shaking his head slowly.

"Maybe when he's done with her. My orders were to retrieve. Bring her back in one piece. That doesn't sound like he wants her dead." Creed clarified. "I can count on one hand the number of times he's actually asked for a retrieval just to kill someone himself."

"And you were gonna do it?" Logan snarled.

"Didn't have a choice. But Quire fixed that."

"What, and now you're on our side?"

"Hell no. I'd take her for myself."

"What happened to hating her?" Logan asked, disgusted. His damn mood swings were hard to follow.

"Gotta admire a woman with a mean streak on her." Creed grinned. Logan had to pause a moment before just leaving. He'd gained a very fine level of control when it came to Tyler … it seemed to be transferring over to his dealings with Creed too. He could pull himself into check a little easier – at least for now.

…...

Quire's probe found that Linnea was indeed telling the truth. Her scattered mind was likely a result of the stress she was under worried about her daughter. K had barely started to relax her shoulders, rolling them back as she leaned her head on her arms while her husband worked her shoulders. A soft knock on the door echoed the room just before Scott told them of Thor and Sif's arrival.

"Alright. Hopefully Thor will have a message for me from his father." K said quietly. She looked more troubled than Logan had seen in a long time.

"Is there something hinging on this message?" Logan asked. K just nodded grimly. She knew that Thor and Sif were free to do as they pleased, but K was hoping to get a full blessing from Odin on how she wanted to proceed. Logan was watching her expectantly for more of an explanation.

When she made no move to fill him in, he kissed her before he let her go, following not two steps behind her. Thor looked serious, but still couldn't stifle the smile on his lips when he saw her.

"I have news from my father." he said, extending his arm to hand her the letter, written in runes.

"Who the hell needs code when you use that crap?" Logan said wryly.

"Says the man who reads _how many _different kanji?" K asked as she gave him a sidelong glance, breaking the seal on the letter. She bit her lip as she read the response to her request for advice or help on how to proceed. She must have read it three times before Logan had to ask what it said.

"He's agreed to help." K said quietly, looking up to Thor, whose grin simply grew. Sif reached behind her back and handed K a small knife.

"This dagger is enchanted. It should cause great injury to the creature you hunt." she told her. "It is a gift from Frigga. It will only work in the hands of a berserker."

"Wait a damn minute, now." Logan started to say, "She's not going to get anywhere near close enough to him to use that." Sif's smile fell as she and Thor looked between the couple.

"Logan -"

"NO. You can do a lot, but you damn well better keep the hell away from him." he growled out.

"He killed off every single line of the viking ferals but mine – _I am _what Odin called one of the berserkers. You could try it yourself if you think you qualify." K started to explain, "The line Romulus comes from – the only thing that held them at bay for centuries _was _the viking ferals."

"That's why he wants you dead." Logan said solemnly.

"Well, that and it'd trip your switch." K said quietly. "He wants you alive as much as he wants me dead." There was silence for a few moments as he thought it over. "Love, at some point, I will have to take a shot at him." K said holding up the rune covered paper in her hand. "And Odin just told me exactly how to take him down. I just need this dagger and my lovely assistant." K explained, gesturing toward Thor and Sif. Logan wasn't exactly sure which one was supposed to be her assistant.

…...

It took another hour of arguing with Logan and Scott before K was back in the room she shared with Logan, truly suiting up. She was finishing strapping down the leg holster for the handgun Tony had given her when the man himself made his presence known.

"That holster really shows off your butt. Almost like someone designed it that way." Tony said with a smirk.

"Mr. Stark – I don't recall asking you to be here." K said over her shoulder as she started arranging her magazines in their proper places, looking for a safe spot for the dagger to rest.

"No, but Thor did. Seemed to think that it wouldn't hurt." K nodded.

"Then I guess I better show you the plan. You bring anyone else with you?" She asked, assuming that he probably did. He just grinned in response.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, she had to laugh. Spiderman and Dr. Banner was standing with Logan, all of them suited up and ready to go, except of course Dr. Banner.

"Alright, I guess you all need to be filled in, and Spidey, you and I gotta talk. Lending out web shooters to sneaky teenagers. What the hell were you thinking?" K said, as Logan led the way to the ready room. Time for an official run down.

…...

With this kind of fire power, we really should make this happen on more neutral ground." Stark suggested. "Doing this here – especially if Banner does what he's supposed to, will _probably _necessitate building an entirely new school."

"Well, no offense, Bruce, but I didn't ask for the Hulk." K defended. "He certainly wasn't part of my plan."

"No one ever really _asks_ for the Hulk." Bruce offered. K smiled as she took his arm with a squeeze.

"They're not going to attack here anyhow with this much firepower in the house." Logan said looking over the original plan. "Won't happen. He'd have to be blind to have missed everyone coming in over the last day or so – and he hasn't heard from Creed or Linnea."

…...

Ultimately they didn't wait for the second wave. They had the fire power and the urgency to feel more confident launching an assault. Creed was pulled into the rag tag crew, and even with him a part of it, the whole of the assault party couldn't stand to wait for something bad to happen, though the two feral men could hardly take their eyes off of K until she growled at them to knock it off.

The plan reverted to a basic version of Scott's original plan of action. A few tweaks added by Stark and Logan at the helm – Linnea remained tied and was handed over to Creed to return to Romulus. Aside from her height, when K dyed Linnea's hair brown she could easily pass for K. She was terrified as K re-adjusted her ropes.

"He'll kill me when he sees that I'm not you." she said, voice shaking.

"It's possible. But I'm not too worried about you right now. The team is going to retrieve your daughter. Just keep your mouth shut and we'll do what we can to make sure both of you get out alive. If I understand this guys' way of working, your daughter is likely dead anyhow – unless we get in there fast. Don't you dare turn on me or I'll orphan her myself." K warned, Creed grinned his approval as he tossed Linnea over his shoulder.

"What about Romulus? Isn't the team going after him too? If he isn't stopped, he'll just keep coming." Linnea said. K was silent for a moment as she stared at her sister before turning to walk away. She wasn't privy to anything outside of what K chose to tell her.

"Stay close, girl." Creed warned to K. "I'm not gonna backtrack for your sake."

"Not an issue with as bad as you smell." K countered.

…...

Logan and K followed his trail with the rest of them close behind. When they eventually found where Romulus had taken up residence on the coast of Norway of all places, K's heart sunk.

"Why Norway?" Scott asked, seriously lost when the man clearly had a penchant for Italy and Japan.

"He's making a statement." K replied, "I lived here for nearly ten years. He couldn't have known at the time, but I wouldn't be surprised if he's already killed everyone here I loved." Logan took her hand in his.

She had a burn going that was not entirely her own, the bond letting the two build off each others emotion. For K it was the returned memories, Linneas stories that she _knew _her parents had told them as children, but had been locked away for years – the knowledge that Romulus was responsible for so much pain to so many – herself and her family included, the all but extinction of 'an entire subspecies of feral' as Hank had put it, and the lifelong manipulation of her husband.

For Logan it was all the manipulations of his family line for what amounted to hundreds of years and numerous generations. The pain caused by Weapon X – that Romulus had made happen, and all those mutants and humans that Weapon X had gone on to alter and mutilate and kill – himself and K included, the lives of the women he'd loved that died simply as a means of controlling him – but he was the slightest bit nervous.

He'd fought Romulus before, and although he'd won, he'd lost before too. He knew exactly what they were getting into and he was afraid his little wife was going to do as she would from time to time, unintentionally throwing herself into the line of fire when she really didn't need to.

The message Thor delivered from Odin written in runes only cemented his wariness. There was clearly something she was trying hard to _not _tell him.

Quire had enhanced their psychic rapport to the point that they now could communicate without touching, though for some reason K seemed reluctant to take that route. His efforts to discover what the plan was with Odin … it sounded almost like her babble in Swedish as she ran through it in her head … but with a different accent? At any rate, he couldn't follow her thinking and he suspected it was intentional.

"Might as well get this rolling." K said quietly, giving Logan's hand a squeeze. "I'm loaded to the teeth, sweetheart. Don't worry so much." He grimaced before leaning forward for a quick kiss.

"Just don't to anything stupid. Please."

"Is that an order?" she retorted, a twinkle in her eye.

"If I have to go that far, we're in trouble." he replied. She nodded.

"I'll do my best. I'm looking forward to disappearing into the woods with you. I won't be able to do that if _either of us _does anything stupid." K replied. "No selfless acts."

"Same goes for you."

Both of them stared at each other hard, but neither agreed, their hardheaded showdown interrupted by Scott telling them they had a chance to get inside as the guard changed.

…...

Logan led the way, forcing K to follow him, their backup close behind. At first K was understanding, but as they got closer, her desire to get in front made her more edgy. He shouldn't be first out. He was going to get hurt.

As they turned yet another corner into the rocky caves that made up the entrance to what could almost be described as a castle in the rocks overlooking the north sea, they heard two loud pops and Logan fell to his knees as electricity coursed through his body, it's blue arc dancing inches over his chest. In seconds, he was simply smoking and lying still. K, of course rushed to him, checking him for a pulse and making sure he was breathing as the small group consisting of the two ferals, Cyclops and Quire were surrounded.

"He'll be fine. Get away from him." One of the highly armed men ordered as K flatly ignored him, removing two strange looking spheres that had halfway embedded into Logan's chest. The guard approached her as Logan finally started to stir. He had been told that her emotions would compromise her, and to restrain her before she could think properly.

The moment the guard's hand touched K's shoulder – as he'd been told to do, she snapped, attacking before even looking at who it was touching her, sending her claws through his face as she stood. Her simmering anger had officially boiled over. The rest of their infiltrating party joined her, clearing the small room of their attackers very quickly – before Logan could even wake up.

When he did, there was little time to discuss things – more guards were on their way, both he and K could hear them cocking their rifles in anticipation. Scott and Quentin would be killed if they resisted. All at once K turned around to face their two team mates.

"Turn around and hide. You aren't bullet proof." K said Logan's grim look echoing her sentiment.

"Neither are you." Quire replied. "And I know..."

"Shut up. Right now. Just shut up. If we surrender, no one gets shot."

"Not a good plan." Scott added.

"You and your husband are so much alike sometimes. Jeez. Just …. Chill out, alright? Trust me." Quire said, unfocusing his eyes and concentrating hard on those outside of the chamber they were in. "I got this." In moments, the entire capturing force collapsed. On hearing the rifles rattling to the ground both K and Logan rushed ahead without a second thought, Quire and Scott needing to run simply to keep up as Quire grumbled about being taken for granted.

It didn't take them long to find where Romulus was.

The scent was strong. Thick, heavy and to K it smelled very musky, waxy and old. Something about it was vaguely familiar. It was not a good scent at all.

A deep, raspy voice echoed the cavernous room.

"You are a nasty little thing, aren't you?" Romulus stated. "I've waited a long time for you, young lady. What you had your little friend do to Creed was the most vicious thing I've seen … well, probably since I killed your grandfather anyhow." It was clearly an intimidation tactic.

"Like you'd actually get your hands dirty." K growled back, earning herself a smile from him as he stepped from the shadows. She had to control her reaction.

This … _this _was the monster from the stories her parents told them as children. He was tall, broad and muscular, his hair long and white and swept back into a ponytail. And he was absolutely huge. He easily dwarfed Creed in every way.

_Fuck. me._ K thought to herself as she shifted her stance, trying to feel if the dagger that Frigga had sent was still on her. It felt like it was.

"Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on you." he growled out. "Hunting down your family was the most fun I had since throwing those Christians to the lions. I understand your sister told you how long I've been waiting for you. How long I've been waiting for what I paid for."

"Paid for?" K asked, not quite following his line of thought. How did she miss THAT sentiment?

"I paid old Oskar for you. By the old laws, you belong to me." he growled out, eyes locked on her as he stalked forward.

"A dowry? By the old laws, Oskar had no right to make the arrangements. That honor died with my father and as rotten as my mother was, she'd never have sold me." K returned.

_You're not alone, darlin. You're not doing this alone._ She heard her husband's voice echoing in her head as her heart rate sped up and her feet carried her forward, Logan at her side. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her nervous before a fight – and the plan she'd worked up on the way was sound – scary and unconventional, but sound. As far as he was concerned it was all but done. They just had to execute it.

…...

Outside, Stark had scanned the entire area already and had put Jarvis to work disabling any security protocols that were in place as he circled overhead. Romulus might be older than dirt, but he wasn't one to skimp on technology.

The rest of their 'team was simply waiting where Stark had told them to, just anticipating a signal.

…...

Romulus tensed as if ready to spring at her. She never took her eyes off him, instead when he feinted, her hand automatically reached for her gun. He began to chuckle at her.

"A gun? How American. Do you really think a gun would do you any good against me?" he laughed.

"Well, yeah, actually. I really like this one." K replied. Logan looked down and had to stow the smirk. She had the red magazine locked and loaded into place. Explosive rounds. She _would_ like it.

The next rush he made had K drawing and firing – most of his leg above the knee blown off and Quire alerted the rest of the team to begin to move in. Romulus was stunned by her bold move and realized that was a warning shot. This girl wasn't screwing around. Had it not been for the fact that he'd recently undergone the adamantium bonding, that would have been a lost leg.

_Four rounds left of the explosives and it didn't do shit._ K projected to her husband, a slight panic to her thoughts.

_You have other mags._ Logan reminded her. She nodded, wishing like hell that Logan had taken Stark up on his original offer to make him a gun like this too. It would be easier if he could keep blowing bits off him while she ran in with the dagger.

Not wanting to waste what was left of her explosives, she quickly switched to the electrical loads, leaving one explosive in the chamber.

_He's got adamantium too,Ok. Fine. No problem. Time for a crash course in what sucks about having a metal skeleton._ K thought to herself. Before she could take a second shot, the remainder of Romulus' closest began the attack.

Daken rushed K as Creed took on Logan. Several other smaller ferals with chains dangling from their collars made the rush toward Scott and Quire, who was disturbed to find that these smaller furry ferals were totally unaffected by his mental attack. It hit him as he had to revert to the training he'd received from Logan – they were too animalistic. Missing links as it were. He wouldn't be able to reach them and he couldn't concentrate enough to drop Romulus as he fought.

Scott had a whole different set of problems. He simply couldn't unleash his optic blasts without doing major structural damage, which, on its own was not an issue … the issue however was that the only ones that would walk away from such damage were the ferals fighting in the center of the room.

As K and Daken fought, Romulus was healing quickly. Scott battled well, but his attention kept drawing to K – she was holding Daken at bay, though he could clearly see that both were holding back.

Such was not the case with Logan and Creed however.

The two of them embodied all that made ferals so scary to the rest of the world. Snarling, blood and flesh flying as they clashed … thunderous growls reverberating around the stone walls of the chamber – fairly evenly matched despite their vast difference in size. In a rush as Logan darted in toward Creed, Daken managed to swipe K's gun and immediately pointed it toward his father.

"Let's see how well you take an explosive to the head, old man." Daken said clearly before pulling the trigger. Nothing. Confused, he tried twice more before turning on K and hitting her across the face with it demanding to know why he couldn't make it work. He'd tried everything. It wasn't like he didn't know how to handle a gun. The force of his blow was enough to knock her off her equilibrium.

Scott and Quire were out of the battle as the small pack of ferals finally overtook them. Daken continued to beat on a stunned K, hitting her hard enough to knock her to the ground bleeding, her knees shaking as she lost her footing. Romulus finally made his way to the bottom of the steps, K now at his feet. He gestured for Daken to back off.

"That's where you were born to be, girl." he said roughly before picking her up, his hand wrapped around the back of her neck. She was still dazed as she dangled over the floor, her nearest arm making a half hearted swipe at her captor.

"You children can stop now." Romulus growled out. Logan turned, spotting his wife for an instant before Creed launched himself at him, pinning him and holding him down as he cried out 'no'.

"I've waited too long to make this easy on you, girl. I -" he paused, looking at her strangely before grabbing both of her wrists in his and pulling her closer for a better whiff. A cruel smile started to curl the corners of his mouth up.

Without another word, he dragged her away from the other men in the room by her wrists. She hadn't quite recovered from Daken's hit. She couldn't gather her thoughts as her eyes refused to focus and her feet were not under her as he hauled her like a child's toy, her legs and feet trailing behind him as he walked.

In a quick move, he pinned her hands over her head on the ground and knelt one knee across her thighs.

"Two birds with one stone." he growled out, glancing toward Logan before slicing her open and digging around in her belly. His face was one of concentration as he looked at a spot on the wall, past everyone in the room until he found what he was looking for.

She couldn't make more than a few pained quiet breaths as a deep muffled ripping sound could be heard. Her body tried to instinctively curl up, but there was no way she could move for how he had her pinned.

It was beyond pain for K. At first, it was white hot, but then it just blended into itself as her mind detached from the pain and all she could focus on was the sensation of his hand inside her. She couldn't even force herself to breathe as he ripped her insides apart. The tugging sensation as he pulled out her no longer secret, far, far too small baby reached deeper than her body could account for. As soon as his hand was out of her, he marginally loosened up his grip on her as a deafening silence echoed the room. The only one moving was Romulus as he inspected the tiny person in his hand.

"I guess it would have been better to wait. I could have used this one. It _was _a boy." he said thoughtfully as K blacked out in the growing puddle of blood.

The silence shattered as Daken let loose a gut wrenching cry in his fury. That was over the line and something that Romulus should have thought better than to do in front of Daken.


	46. Bad Blood Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! You know I really appreciate when you take the time to let me know what you think.**

**FanFicReader25 - be careful what you wish for! I love K! She's wonderful, but much like Logan, she needs a little motivation now and again. The more extreme the motivation, the more extreme the response ... it's like creative writing physics. :D But, no. seriously. that little dude didn't make it. Sorry. **

**Scruffy - he's tough. He'll be alright, eventually. **

**Shinn - indeed.**

**Retro - sorry, man. I'm just descriptive I guess. Sometimes, admittedly, too descriptive. **

* * *

><p>With a mad lunge, Daken flew at Romulus, totally unable to speak properly, knocking him away from K as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Romulus was totally taken off guard by his reaction. He didn't <em>think <em>about what he'd done, or what effect it might have had on his protege until he'd already sunk his claws into him, shaking in his fury. Daken was merciless. Any programming he'd been through was instantly trumped by this unforgivable sin.

Logan was at her side at the same moment that Daken had sunk his claws into Romulus. As the growls and snarls of his oldest echoed the chamber, Logan was trying to get K to respond – verbally, telepathically, anything. Anything at all. He knew she wasn't dead or dying, but she _was_ numb with shock.

_Sweetheart, please. Answer me. Come on, I know you're in there._ He projected out as he tried to make sure everything was where it should be as her body tried to heal itself. She finally squeezed his hand, her expression nothing but pure disgust.

"Get that motherfucker," K said quietly, a deep set shaking rage in her voice. "Before I do." He kissed her forehead quickly and launched into action, joining his son and making up for lost time. K's request added fuel to his fire and simply dragged up all the bad blood between he and Romulus. Even Logan was shocked though at the tears threatening to spill from Daken's eyes as he not only accepted his father's help, but complemented his attacks. Any animosity between them seemed to have melted entirely away. Their movements were almost perfectly synchronized, though neither seemed able to process coherent thoughts.

It wasn't long before the outside allies made their way in.

Stark was nearly paralyzed when he saw the scene inside. Chaos was everywhere. Scott and Quire were tied and unconscious while Logan and Daken furiously attacked Romulus together. Their clash making the one between Logan and Creed sound like a mere warm up. Creed, of all people was at K's side trying to talk to her. It was as if the world had turned upside down.

Stark rushed into the fray, holding back the waves of minions that were rushing to their master's aide.

Thor and Sif were stuck outside trying to keep the waves outside from making it into the castle. Hulk was doing what he did best – laying waste to everything he could – scattering the good little soldiers of Romulus' forces by swinging a coal fired train engine around in circles. Within minutes of his portion of the fight, Spiderman found his way inside.

"Go to K. Make sure she's alright – maybe you can take care of her so that Creed can be more useful, I don't know …. shredding … something." Stark ordered to Parker.

"Right. Tell Creed to back off. Should be easy. He'll listen to me. _Riiight._" he replied, swinging down into the noise and commotion.

The puddle K was lying in was a little too big for Parker's liking. Her hair was soaked as was most of her clothes.

"What happened to her?" Peter asked, It appeared that Creed really was simply watching over her.

"Romulus killed the baby. Reached inside and just..." he made a ripping sound that made Pete want to toss his cookies.

"Killed the what?" Peter asked before shaking his head and leaning back toward the woman in front of him. "Well, I got her – why don't you go shred someone … on … the bad guys side. Leave the good guys alone! Please?" Pete suggested. Creed smiled.

"Sure beats playin' nursemaid." he agreed, rushing into the battle headlong, tearing into guards as he went.

Peter leaned over her, trying to talk to her and totally grossed out by the puddle he was forced to kneel in.

"Hey, you alright, lady? Look at me – do I need to pull you out of here?" he asked as K's eyes slowly focused.

"No."

"No what? No you're not alright? No you don't need help? Which is it?"

"Where's Logan?" K asked thickly, turning her head toward the commotion. She had to shake the haze out of her head as she urged Peter to help her sit up. Daken was nearly foaming at the mouth while he and Logan worked seamlessly together to shred Romulus, who was holding them both at bay by some miracle, the father and son so enraged that neither was thinking very clearly – the only thing right then that was saving Romulus.

"Fuck." she mumbled as he helped her to her feet.

"Um.. careful … it's uh, … slippery." he said, disgusted when he realized she was now shakily standing, all but coated head to toe in her own blood, a trickle actually running down her face past her nose.

"Where's my gun?" K asked, her voice lower than he was used to hearing from her. Almost a dead tone to her as she started looking around until she found it. It was resting at the edge of the puddle, and it too was too slippery to hold easily. She double checked the safety and took a shot at Romulus, barely missing as he ducked – a pure coincidence. She growled, blaming herself for not anticipating his moves as he continued to try to dodge Logan's blows.

"You should probably sit down. Take a minute?" Peter asked.

"Fan ta dig." K replied, her blood soaked hair plastered to her head and neck, her uniform soaked. Her expression was stony as she took aim, nailing him with the first of the electrical rounds. "You boys keep away. I don't want you grounding him." K shouted, both Daken and Logan looking at her strangely but stepping back – her appearance positively disturbing even to them. She fired off four more rounds before turning her attention to the fight Stark was in, then dropping three of his opponents before changing magazines again – yellow now. She was moving on to previously untested (for her) cartridges. She avoided aiming anywhere near friendlies with this one, realizing quickly that nerve gas would not be a great help to her friends who were too close to the baddies.

She opted to changing again as Stark was taken down with metal reinforced nets... time to move the pink. She really didn't know why she brought it. Stark had warned her against it.

_But why give it to me if he didn't want me to use it?_ K thought to herself, positively livid as her own blood began already to congeal, sticking her hand to the gun as it dried. She shot the men pulling Stark from the air, and within moments the two of them did exactly as Stark said they would – freaking the hell out as visual disturbances clouded their reality.

She started toward the ongoing fight between Daken, Logan and Romulus, raising the pistol while Peter tried to get her to stop.

"You don't need to be in that fight!" Parker shouted. She turned at the last moment, using his own web shooter against him before continuing her advance. Suddenly it hit him – he'd never taken it back from James. He struggled to get loose, but damned if the webs weren't a pain to remove, even for him.

"I _am _the fight, Pete." K snarled, still wobbly, but looking absolutely murderous.

When K was nearly fifty yards from the battle, Romulus' focus shifted to her and he grinned, tickled that the little woman looked half dead as it was, blood dripping from her hair and fingertips. Logan called out to her to stop, but K simply didn't hear him over the roar of the pistol while she began shooting him full of drugs. One in the eye, another in the neck. Several hit his body, then she switched to what was left of her explosive rounds, trying to decide what she wanted to see vaporized.

Within three steps, it was plain to see the hallucinogens were working. By ten steps it was clear he was having a _very_ bad trip, screaming out, taking swipes at things that were not there for anyone else.

They couldn't have known, but he was hallucinating the ghosts of her ancestors joining in the fray, the image of her defiantly glaring at him coated in blood triggered those memories and deep seated fears of Odin's berserker ferals taking out his comrades in arms. It was positively terrifying for him.

Logan and Daken headed toward him intent on getting there before she did. The men reached him first, and in his wild drug addled haze he lashed out viciously, slicing Daken from shoulder to hip – deeply. He hit the ground only to sustain a deep slash across both thighs, nearly entirely severing his legs. Romulus turned toward the boy, intent on beheading him as Logan took a swing, diverting his attention from Daken. Logan caught both hands full of claws in the gut as Romulus flat tore him wide open before slashing at his throat and tossing him to the side, gurgling and twitching. K tossed the gun aside and popped her claws, enraged that he'd mishandle her husband like that – snarling out a curse in Old Norse as she rushed him head on. She cut his arms to the bone in at least half a dozen places, rendering his swing and his implanted claws useless.

Stark flew in, drawing his attention in an attempt to give K a chance to run … but there was no way she was running right now.

While his back was turned and his attention on Stark, K rushed closer, shooting webbing onto his back to use as a platform when she climbed him. She wrapped one hand in his ponytail, hauling his head backwards as he roared, rushing backward to slam her against the wall, hoping to force her from his back. He didn't count on her sinking her claws between his ribs and angling them upward so they caught, anchoring her to his back. He bashed her at least half a dozen times with little luck as K swore curses in his ear in Old Norse – words he hadn't heard in over two hundred years, and never from a woman.

She was getting to him. On hearing her viking curses coupled with the visual disturbances of ghostly vikings surrounding him, he began to panic, desperately trying to get a hold of the tiny woman that was snarling at him.

In comparison, he was so large, he simply couldn't reach her tiny frame where she stood, the toes of her boots hooked into the back of his belt where the webbing was thickest.

When he tried to reach over his shoulder at her, she ducked out of his grasp, reaching up with her claws extended to slice at his shoulders or arms – whatever he was stupid enough to leave open.

The Asgardians and Hulk finally found their way inside and Thor was taken back by the sight before him.

Finally Thor could see what his father was talking about when he'd described the selfless, crazy warriors he called berserkers. K was positively frightening, dripping blood, snarling and tearing at Romulus as he tried more and more desperately to dislodge her.

When she saw Thor standing there shell shocked, she remembered the dagger and freed it from her belt, setting it between her teeth as she climbed up higher, where he'd be able to grab her. It was exactly what she wanted.

He grabbed her by the back of her shirt, between her shoulder blades and pulled her over his shoulder, expecting to throw her to the ground where he could pound her into nothingness.

Instead, as he pulled her over, she sunk the dagger between his ribs and into his heart using all she had with both arms, driving it as deeply as she was able. Only the very end of the hilt was visible as she finally hit the ground. He collapsed forward onto her, pressing her against the floor. To everyone's shock, when he didn't immediately get off her, she sunk her claws into his belly and her teeth into his neck, nearly tearing out a piece of it as he howled, again trying to get away from her. He pushed her away as he scrabbled to his feet, K no longer speaking words at all, only harsh growls and deep snarls. He began to try to back away from her as K crouched low, claws out just begging for him to trip or pause long enough for her to pounce back onto him as he wheezed unsteadily.

When Thor saw the blood cascading down Romulus' chest, he raised his hammer, the air around them electrifying until no one could even look in the same direction as the thunderer. At the last moment, it seemed K came to her senses a bit. She threw herself flat and closed her eyes as her hair tried to stand on end, the bolt of lightning rushing to the dagger and frying Romulus where he stood. K opened her eyes just enough to see that he had indeed fallen before dropping her head back to the stone floor. They'd won. It took every last one of them, but they won.

As the blood lust left, her body seemed to melt into the floor, totally spent from her efforts.

…...

Quire stared at K on the way back. Not a word was spoken the entire flight. Linnea's daughter, Blåklint, was safe and clutching to her mother – terrified but safe.

At one point or another every single one of them but Logan stared openly at K's intimidating appearance, the blackish looking blood still shining in her hair and on her clothing where it was no where near drying – too thick to simply crust up, clotting instead in large hunks. Where it was smeared across her face and coating her hands however, it had dried, the dark brownish red looking almost like warpaint where it stood out in stark contrast to her pale skin.

Little Blåklint simply couldn't tear her eyes from her Aunt as K stared forward at nothing, now totally numb from the events that had transpired. Logan gently took K's hand in his for the duration of the flight, the only talking that happened was that deemed most necessary as Scott piloted. No one else could find words.

Linnea felt horrible for her sister, she had no idea that K and Logan were expecting. No one told her until she asked about the giant puddle of blood as they passed it. Knowing what K had just gone through, she simply had no words for her sister or her husband. Not to mention she truly had no idea her little sister could be so undeniably fierce. She remembered her fighting boys as children, but this was beyond the pale. It made the stories their parents told of the old viking warriors seem like something suitable for bedtime stories.

It was raining softly when they landed in Westchester. K didn't move a muscle until the jet had emptied. All those aboard were to see Hank.

K and Logan, of course refused, preferring some immediate solitude while the rest of them got cleared. No one was going to argue with them. Bloodied footprints leading out of the hangar showed they found their way outside. Eventually their path took them to the center of the forest in a clearing she knew of. Logan held her hand the whole way. When they reached the clearing, she began to strip off her bloodied clothing, laying it all carefully out on a rock before turning, totally nude and facing the heavens, arms outstretched.

Logan wasn't sure what to make of it until the rain began to intensify. She stayed that way, simply letting the warm summer shower rinse off the lions' share of blood. It didn't take long for him to join her, realizing that this intense rain was likely someone's doing. By some strange twist of fate, as soon as the water streaming from their blood soaked garments ran somewhat clear, the rain tapered off to nothing. She leaned into him – not entirely clean, but far better than what she'd started out as. He gave her a squeeze, kissing her forehead before she rested her head onto his shoulder.

When she finally picked her head up and gave him a quick kiss, he took it as a cue to leave. The pair of them slipped on what was necessary, Logan handing her his uniform top since her shirt was pretty unsalvageable.

Smirking, she slipped it on and the pair headed back toward the house, his arm around her on their way.

K was more than ready now to allow Hank to give her the once over before she went to sleep for a while.

…...

Hank was very concerned for her when she got to the lab. All those ahead of her had told him how things had gone down and exactly how K had ended up soaked in her own blood. He wanted to ask, but was unsure how to breach the subject. To talk to her about losing a child when it was a twist of fate was something that was incredibly hard for him when it had happened, but this?

This had actually been something she and Logan had planned. Then taken from them just like it was nothing. Someone would have to talk to both of them.

"K, are you alright after everything that's happened today?" Hank asked. Logan's eyes locked onto him as K sedately nodded.

"M'fine. I'll be fine." she said almost at a whisper. "Really. I just want to go to sleep."

"If you want to talk to someone -"

"I've got Logan. Thanks." K replied quickly. Wrinkling his brow, he nodded and gave her his blessings to leave.

As Logan could have guessed, she passed on eating, preferring to go up and take a proper shower before dressing lightly and crawling into bed.

He slipped in behind her, K wiggling into him deeper as he held her tightly, kissing her shoulder as she drifted off without another word.

…...

She woke to Logan's chuckle. She frowned, her eyes still closed as she felt his laugh reverberate through her back, his arms still snugly around her.

"I know you're awake, sweetheart. You have a visitor." Logan said low. Without picking up her head, K cracked an eye open to find huge blue eyes staring at her, white blonde flyaway hair breaking free from the braids on her little niece's head.

"Thank you for helping me." little Blåklint said before leaving a little daisy chain crown next to K's head on the pillow and quickly slipping out.

K's hand drifted up to finger the delicate little crown as Logan leaned forward and kissed her shoulder again. He was happy to ease back into sleep with her if that's what she wanted.

"What was that about?" K asked sleepily before snuggling deeper under the covers and into his chest, relishing the feel of his strong arms around her.

"Not sure. She was there when I woke up." he told her. She sighed heavily and turned in his arms to face him, eyes still closed as she snuggled in tightly. She didn't want to talk. Or do anything, really. She only wanted to smell him and sleep. Just sleep. Sleep was good.

He didn't want to leave her alone like this. She wasn't exactly depressed. More like not wanting to deal with everything that had happened.

A few hours later, Jean made her way into their room, her expression full of pity as she watched K refuse to acknowledge anything but Logan, the bed and the pillow.

"You guys want me to bring you up something to eat?" Jean asked, knowing that both of them had been injured pretty wickedly, and also that neither of them had done anything but sleep for the past 18 hours. Logan looked at his wife, still lightly sleeping in his arms and shook his head. Not yet.

…...

That evening their children, Tyler, and Jubilee came back from Asgard. Abbey was excited on arrival, raving about how pleased Odin and Frigga were with her mother and how amazing Asgard was. They were quickly filled in on what happened outside of the battle, shocking all of them. Jubilee was horrified for her, and immediately began to mourn for their loss. The next thing the kids did was go to check on their parents.

When K all but refused to wake up for them, only sleepily greeting them, Logan took it as confirmation things had just moved beyond denial to real depression.

Not long after they left, he finally dragged himself from bed, not terribly surprised that she simply rolled onto her stomach and curled up in a ball. He cleaned up quickly then started to pester her. He wasn't going to let her simply sleep anymore.

"C'mon angel. Get up. We're goin' out for a bit." she had to chuckle at that little name.

"How many blood soaked angels have you seen, exactly?" K mumbled, eyes closed.

"Exactly one and you're not blood soaked anymore. It's time to get up and grab a bite." he insisted. When she didn't move he pulled his ace. "That's an order." She let out a deep breath and rolled onto her back.

"Really? Just like that?"

"If I have to."

"I'm not hungry."

"Doesn't matter. You're going with me anyhow."

She sighed and very slowly removed the blankets before standing. He never said she had to move quickly.

…...

When they finally came back from their breath of fresh air, Linnea and Blåklint were in the foyer, chatting with Jubilee and Laura. On seeing Logan and K all talk ceased. K glanced toward the women chatting and made to leave when Blåklint rushed toward them, wrapping her arms around K's waist in greeting. K didn't know how to respond, settling on halfheartedly returning the hug as a means to simply head back to bed.

Blåklint wasn't letting her get away that easily though. As the hug ended, she grabbed K's hand and started to pull on her, dragging her toward the group of women. When she was close enough, Jubilee sprung up and hugged her tightly too.

"Jubes..." K started to say,

"Shut up," Jubes cut across, "You should have said something to me sooner." Logan's heart sunk as he felt K's depression deepen.

…...

She was in bed again, Logan's flannel shirt wrapped tightly around her and the blankets drawn up to her eyes when Daken showed up insisting he see her. Logan had allowed it, on the off chance that he could actually help her.

She opened her eyes as Daken brushed the hair out of her face, kneeling down next to where she lay in bed, his icy blue eyes greeting her with a sad smile.

He didn't say a word, instead creeping forward enough to rest his arm on the edge of the bed and lean his head so they could look eye to eye. He stayed just like that for a while until K finally sat up, the flannel shirt loosely draping over her shoulders, unbuttoned at the wrists, her hair a tousled mess and her eyes red.

When she sat up, he rose to sit next to her, shocked when she leaned into his shoulder, clutching to him. He understood, however and simply held her tightly as his father observed from across the room, finally stepping out to give them a moment alone. He never would have guessed these two would find a way to bond, but it seemed they had.

Logan gave her a moment after he heard Daken leave before rejoining his wife. When he came back to her, she was still upright, her bare legs dangling over the edge of the bed. He didn't speak as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and gently pulling her close.

She was acting a little more … human. It was time they took their long long overdue sabbatical. Maybe he could pull her out of this dark place before she got into it too deeply.


	47. Loose ends

**KJAX, Shinn, FanFic, Scruffy, and Retro - again thanks for the reviews. Everyone else, thanks for reading. **

**KJAX - it's simple, we just continue the story for now. Just a fresh start. Seems in order. Look for the new story to open today ... Feral Roots. **

**I just dislike having to navigate the docs when it gets to be SO many chapters in one story. **

**Sorry it's a short one, but it makes for a good break, I think. Happy Monday and I hope to see you all over at Feral Roots!**

* * *

><p>The two Howlett girls watched through the window as their parents loaded up in the Jeep, bound for parts unknown, to return who knows when. According to their father, they'd left just enough of Romulus' minions alive to spread the word for everyone to steer clear of the feral couple … K's snarling, vicious, blood soaked image engrained in their minds eye. They both still had com links on them, just in case though. No reason to tempt fate.<p>

The girls were in shock about all that had transpired while they were safe in Asgard, blissfully enjoying their mother's well thought out safe 'house' where no one could have reached them.

"Is she going to be alright?" Rose asked her big sister as their mother leaned her head against the window of the Jeep, her eyes closed as they headed out. They'd never seen her like this before.

"Well, Dad will find a way to fix it." Abbey said, conviction to her voice. "If anyone can, he will." Rose nodded in agreement. She was right. The two of them were so in tune with each other. If one was off, the other could always pull them into the light. It might take time, but it would happen.

James had trouble really wrapping his head around it. He couldn't quite grasp the depth of it until he'd found his father in his own state of mourning not long after their return.

James had heard a commotion when he was headed to the gym. He went to investigate and found his father absolutely destroying everything the danger room could throw at him. He'd seen him angry before, but this was just … a totally different level.

As soon as he saw Logan's … rage … he knew he shouldn't have been there. It felt as if he was intruding on something very private. Yet, he found himself rooted to the spot and just watched in shock and awe of his father's sheer power. When Logan finally called out his kill code, he nearly collapsed to his hands and knees in the center of the room, panting heavily, his eyes closed and his clothes shredded. It was just then that James realized he'd gone in wearing his street clothes. He rarely did that unless he was training someone else. The log on the computer showed he'd been in there for nearly three hours with those settings. Slowly, he sat up and tipped his head back. He looked almost like he was in pain as he just sat there on his heels, his palms on his thighs as he re-centered himself, shifting his position to a meditative stance, his breathing slowly evening out from heavy panting to deep, concentrated breaths.

Since their return, Logan had seemed to be the pinnacle of calm and control, almost always at K's side, watching over her. It struck James how much of what had happened to his mother had affected his father too. He was trying to protect K from his anger over what had gone down – taking it out on himself, obviously. The scene was burned into his mind.

As they watched the Jeep turn out onto the road, Tyler stepped up behind Abbey, slipping his hands around her waist and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He knew how upset the Howlett kids were about what had happened to their mother.

"Your brother is still here." Tyler told Abbey quietly. Abbey turned in his arms, brow wrinkled at the news.

"Daken?" she asked, shocked at the news. Ty nodded.

"He said he wanted to try the other side for a while. He's going to be taking your father's place on missions while he's gone. Severe restrictions, and Quire will be monitoring him." Tyler told her. She was taken back. Daken had shown nothing but disdain for the whole prospect of what the X-Men stood for. She had a feeling he was up to something, but she simply couldn't put her finger on it. Or why. With Romulus out of the picture, he could be the evil overlord type he had been groomed for. Maybe it was time she had a chat with her big brother.

…...

Abbey found Daken in the kitchen, sedately having a cup of tea alone. He looked up quickly when she rushed into the room, making a bee line right for him.

"What are you up to …. I mean, really, what are you doing here?" Abbey asked – just as direct as her mother ever was. "You can take over Romulus' whole operation if you wanted to."

"I don't want anything to do with his legacy anymore. Not after … after what I saw him do." Daken replied clearly.

"So you're going to be more like dad?"

"Don't hold your breath, little sister. He's not going to be here, so I may be more open minded about it in his absence." Daken replied, "Besides, Romulus hated Xavier and his philosophy so much … it makes me want to investigate further." Abbey looked thoughtful as she sunk into the chair across from him.

"You mean it. You're not just here to screw with everyone." Abbey stated as her brother set his teacup down with a smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't rule it out entirely. For as white bread as most of these people are, I'm not sure how our father managed to_ not_ make corrupting them an Olympic level sport." he grinned. "It's very tempting." She shook her head, thinking of how innocent and naive many of the residents must come off to him. "I'm far more interested in how our _dear_ father took the news of your deflowering to a Creed." Daken said, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked up at her. "Did he need cardiac assistance?" She started to laugh in earnest at him. It wasn't something he was known for, but Daken could always get a laugh from her. She counted herself as lucky that for whatever reason, he didn't hate her.

"No, but someone did die." Abbey laughed. "Well …. two. One came back."

"Predictable."

"It wasn't Dad that did it." Now he looked interested. "It was me."

"Little sister. _One_ milestone at a time." he scolded before the two of them began to chat in earnest.

…...


End file.
